Seul le Chaos est Infini
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Loki n'est pas mort sur Svartalfheim, il a pris la place d'Odin. Un jour, une étrange femme vient lui offrir la mort de Thanos. Mais pour cela, il doit réaliser l'impossible : Réunir et utiliser les Gemmes d'Infini. IronFrost, un peu de Stucky aussi.
1. Prologue Taneleer Tivan

_**Attention, ce prologue contient une scène de viol. Si cela est déplaisant pour vous ou rédhibitoire, mais que vous voulez quand même lire cette histoire, rendez-vous à la ligne indiquant "**_ **5 août 2014** _ **"**_

 **Prologue : Taneleer Tivan :**

 **8 janvier 2014 – Knowhere, Musée de Taneleer Tivan :**

Taneleer s'enfonça dans les chairs moites avec un grognement de contentement. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin primaire de se satisfaire de cette façon. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? C'était si bon ! Ses mains pétrissaient des courbes plutôt agréables au touché, s'attardant sur un renflement mou et chaud, ou une cambrure ferme. Il poussa un soupir. Qu'il était bon de posséder ! Les va-et-vient autour de son sexe le firent haleter de plaisir.

Les derniers événements en date l'avaient précipité dans un tourbillon de concupiscence brute, un désir qu'il avait eu du mal à masquer à ces idiots d'Æsir qui étaient venus lui demander de cacher l'Éther. Récupérer la Gemme de Réalité avait été une jouissance en soi, et elle attendait que Taneleer vienne se repaître de sa possession dans son coffre-fort le plus sécurisé.

Sous lui, Carina remua en gémissant. Ses pleurs gâchaient un peu le plaisir de Taneleer et étaient un bon rappel du _pourquoi_ il ne se satisfaisait que rarement ainsi. Il lui tordit le poignet, afin de rappeler à la petite femelle qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à émettre un quelconque avis. Un bien matériel n'a pas son mot à dire quant à son utilisation.

Le Collectionneur se remit à rêver à sa Gemme, celle qu'il possédait déjà. Il n'osait la toucher. Il pourrait bien sûr, sans trop de crainte, après tout, il était l'une des créatures les plus vieilles et les plus puissantes des Galaxies habitées environnantes. Mais c'était un objet d'une telle rareté, d'une telle puissance, qu'il n'osait y porter la main, de peur de l'abîmer, et de s'abîmer avec elle. Mais bientôt, sa précieuse Gemme ne serait plus seule. Bientôt, l'une de ses sœurs allait la rejoindre dans son écrin. Bientôt, Taneleer allait posséder la Gemme de Pouvoir ! La récompense qu'il offrait pour son retour était tellement faramineuse que tous les chasseurs de têtes et autres hors-la-loi devaient être en train de se battre pour la lui ramener. L'idée même suffit presque à lui faire atteindre la jouissance.

De nouveau, Carina se tortilla sous lui, cherchant à échapper à son emprise. Il lâcha son poignet, et elle osa émettre quelques gémissements pitoyables. Pour l'empêcher de geindre, il la fit taire en lui serrant le cou. Oh, pas assez pour lui couper la respiration, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle n'émette plus de son déplaisant. Elle aurait des marques. Dommage, il n'aimait pas détériorer ses propriétés. Elle bougea encore, ses bras battant l'air de chaque côté d'elle. Taneleer nota à peine quelques traces de souffrance sur son visage. La table sur laquelle il l'avait renversée devait lui rentrer dans le dos. Encore des marques, pensa-t-il fugacement. Il était rare qu'il endommage ainsi une de ses possessions. Il la gifla pour lui intimer le silence et l'immobilisme. Il remarqua que la frapper ainsi lui faisait du bien, et s'appliqua donc à atteindre la jouissance plus vite.

Enfin, il éjacula dans un dernier coup de rein, et lâcha la petite femelle qui s'étala sur le sol. Il lui ordonna aussitôt d'aller lui chercher un verre de Nefree'a, ce à quoi elle se plia assez vite. Elle le lui apporta, et il lui donna une nouvelle gifle. Pensait-elle qu'il ne voyait pas ses regards mauvais ? Fallait-il qu'il la dresse à nouveau ? Elle baissa les yeux, et détala vaquer à ses occupations d'esclave, à savoir l'entretien de la collection de son maître. Taneleer garda un œil sur elle, observant avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa semence jaune vif couler le long de ses jambes roses, alors qu'elle était à genou, au sol, frottant une tâche sur l'une des vitrines. La prochaine fois qu'il devrait se fournir en esclave, il ne prendrait pas une nouvelle Krylorienne. C'était la deuxième en quelques années, et même si leurs femelles étaient belles, elles étaient difficiles à dresser.

Taneleer essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait reçu depuis peu un spécimen floral particulièrement rare provenant d'O'erlanii, et il devait encore le cataloguer, déterminer ses spécificités, son mode d'alimentation, pour ensuite décider dans quel Musée il allait exposer son bien. Si la plante ne s'avérait ni toxique, ni illégale, elle irait probablement agrandir sa Collection sur Xandar. C'était son seul musée ouvert au public, et il lui rapportait un joli pécule chaque année galactique.

Malheureusement pour lui, son esprit restait obnubilé par la Gemme du Pouvoir, qu'il était si proche d'acquérir ! La possession était toute sa vie. Chaque objet de l'univers n'avait qu'un but à ses yeux : lui appartenir. Bien sûr, beaucoup n'était pas de son avis, et souvent ses possessions devaient être dressées ou entravées avant d'être mises en vitrine. Mais ce n'était qu'un inconvénient mineur quand Taneleer se promenait parmi les allées de ses nombreux Musées éparpillés aux quatre coins des galaxies habitées. Mais posséder les Gemmes d'Infini, la possession ultime, les objets les plus vieux de l'Univers actuel, c'était aussi parvenir à un autre but, celui de ravir un trophée au nez et à la barbe d'êtres qui se pensaient aussi puissants que lui. Quand il aurait enfin l'Orbe entre les mains, il allait se faire une véritable orgie. Il savait exactement quelles pièces de sa collection pouvaient lui donner le maximum de plaisir, alors qu'il tiendrait dans ses mains deux Gemmes d'un pouvoir inégalable.

Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il allait se défouler sur Carina. Elle n'était pas parvenu à faire descendre les tensions que provoquait l'attente, cette petite idiote. Il l'observa toujours à genoux sur le sol, frottant énergiquement toujours la même vitrine. Même pas capable de faire correctement ce qu'il lui demandait. Il envisageait de plus en plus de l'ajouter à sa collection. Vivante ou embaumée, il ne savait pas encore.

 **5 août 2014 – Knowhere, Musée de Taneleer Tivan :**

Taneleer reprit une gorgée de Nefree'a. La boisson brûla l'arrière de sa langue. Il était depuis longtemps habitué à ce genre de goût, si bien qu'il ne réagit pas. Howard, le canard, une pièce si intéressante de sa collection, buvait la même boisson, assit dans ce qu'il restait de sa vitrine.

Le Collectionneur commença à lister mentalement toutes les choses importantes à faire pour éviter que la catastrophe dont il était victime n'empire. D'abord, s'assurer que le Musée ne soit pas pillé. Certes, nombres de spécimens étaient morts dans l'explosion, mais Taneleer ne gardait pas dans son bâtiment que des êtres vivants. Ses coffres-forts débordaient d'objets plus précieux les uns que les autres. Donc, il lui fallait engager des mercenaires pour protéger le Musée contre les pilleurs. Facile. Les mercenaires, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait à Knowhere. Il n'était pas ruiné, loin s'en fallait. Son Musée basé là n'abritait même pas la majeure partie de sa collection. C'était son quartier général, après tout il possédait la compagnie minière qui exploitait les ressources de la tête de Célestial, mais il n'était pas stupide, il ne mettait pas tout ses qwai dans le même panier. Sa base de Knowhere ne contenait que les pièces de sa collection qu'il était illégal de posséder dans d'autres systèmes, comme par exemple des êtres vivants considérés comme intelligents. C'était complètement ridicule, bien sûr. Comme si de simples lois pouvaient l'arrêter lui ? Taneleer Tivan ? Propriétaire du Groupe Tivan ? L'un des êtres les plus anciens de cette Galaxie ? Parfaitement risible. Néanmoins, il ne souhaitait pas se battre avec la Nova Corps, ni avec aucun des Empires des Galaxies environnantes.

La deuxième chose à faire serait donc de répartir ses possessions en bon état dans ses autres Musées, en toute discrétion, en attendant que son Musée de Knowhere soit reconstruit. La troisième chose à faire serait de recollecter. Et quelque part entre les deux, il lui faudrait racheter un ou une esclave. Pas de Krylorien cette fois. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Carina préférerait tenter de saisir la Gemme de Pouvoir, plutôt que de continuer à le servir ? Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme tous les autres ? Se trancher une veine capitale ou se jeter du toit d'un immeuble ? Non ! Il fallait qu'elle emporte la moitié du bâtiment avec elle, mettant Taneleer en danger. Évidemment, le Ravageur, Gamora et leurs acolytes s'étaient enfuis avec l'Orbe, la mettant ainsi hors de portée du Collectionneur. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était brièvement tombée entre les mains de Ronan l'Exécuteur, avant que celui-ci ne soit vaincu. La Gemme était désormais détenue par la Nova Corps, gardée par Irani Rael elle-même. Aucune chance de pouvoir s'en emparer avant un bout de temps. Il avait pourtant été si proche ! Si proche !

La seule chose qui lui permettait de conserver un brin d'optimisme à ce moment précis d'auto-apitoiement, était la présence rayonnante de la Gemme de Réalité, dans son coffre-fort. Elle était à l'abri des regards, des jaloux, des désireux. Il savait que d'autres forces dans l'Univers cherchaient à rassembler les Gemmes de l'Infini. Il était suprêmement satisfait d'en avoir une en sa possession. Personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui, pas même Thanos, le Titan Fou, dont on disait qu'il courtisait Maîtresse Mort elle-même. Donc, non, malgré l'état catastrophique de son Musée, Taneleer n'était pas inquiet pour son avenir.

Il se dit qu'il allait chercher du réconfort dans cette pièce maîtresse de sa collection, et se leva. Sa blessure au visage le lança affreusement, et la tête lui tourna un peu (à moins que ce ne soit le Nefree'a). Les bris de verre crissaient sous ses pas, et les pièces de sa collection qui ne possédaient pas de membres pour s'échapper, se mourraient doucement dans leurs vitrines éventrées, quand elles n'étaient pas mortes sur le coup durant l'explosion. Tellement à rattraper. Tellement à refaire. Tellement à recollecter. Peut-être devrait-il investir dans deux esclaves ? Le travail à accomplir était gigantesque.

Il passa à côté d'une plante d'un pourpre profond, qui semblait dépérir. Taneleer ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. L'Einir, contrairement à beaucoup de spécimens de la flore, n'avait pas besoin d'eau pour vivre. Juste quelques gouttes de sang de temps en temps suffisaient à son bonheur.

Il descendit une volée de marches, descendant dans les étages inférieurs de son immeuble, à un niveau où il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Des capteurs identifièrent son empreinte rétinienne, son ADN et ses empreintes digitales (ces derniers capteurs étant juste une coquetterie de sa part. Il y avait bien longtemps que ces appareils étaient désuets et faciles à tromper). Il passa plusieurs sas, où encore d'autres détecteurs certifièrent son identité. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Enfin, le coffre-fort fut ouvert. Sur des étagères reposaient des objets anciens et puissants. Des artefacts qui avaient contribué à la construction des Empires Stellaires. L'Histoire, celle dont la majuscule s'entendait à l'oral, celle qu'on dit écrite par les vainqueurs, celle qui contemple chaque être vivant aux quatre coins de l'Univers, l'Histoire reposait entre ces murs. Taneleer pouvait ressentir sur sa peau l'énergie dégagée par toutes ces possessions, et une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette pièce, une excitation intense le prit. Ses poils se dressèrent, son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration se hacha. Tout son corps banda. Savoir toute cette puissance juste là, à portée, _à lui_ , était le meilleur aphrodisiaque qu'il connaissait.

Avec d'infinis précautions, il s'approcha d'un socle, mis en valeur au centre de la pièce. Dessus, reposait un écrin qu'il ouvrit. Sur le plus doux des velours, reposait la Gemme de Réalité, attendant sagement que ses sœurs la rejoignent dans les orifices prévus à cet effet. Il se garda bien de toucher la Gemme. Toucher une Gemme de l'Infini à main nue était extrêmement dangereux, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'incident Carina en était l'exemple parfait. Taneleer referma l'écrin et s'en saisit. Il pouvait sentir la Gemme pulser, même à travers le bois précieux du coffret (du bois de Kaplock, de la planète Preshtea. L'once valait quelque chose comme deux-cent cinquante unités galactiques).

Il sortit du coffre-fort pour se rendre dans ses appartements privés et s'y enfermer. A l'intérieur, il se détendit enfin. La Gemme, _sa_ Gemme, était dans cette boîte, dans ses mains, et personne, non personne ne pouvait la lui prendre.

« Bonjour Taneleer, dit une voix. »

Il sursauta, se maudissant intérieurement. Depuis des millénaires qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, il en était venu à penser qu'elle était morte, comme les autres. Erreur. Il se retourna. Eatta se tenait entre la porte et lui, lui coupant toute retraite possible. C'était de sa faute. Pourquoi était-il allé chercher la Gemme avant de sécuriser le bâtiment ?

« Bonsoir, très chère sœur, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions paraître. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que je pourrais passer prendre des nouvelles. Cela fait tout de même cinq mille ans que nous nous sommes vus. »

Son ton était badin, sa posture et ses gestes étaient ouverts, mais Taneleer n'était pas dupe. Voilà près de dix mille ans qu'Eatta et lui étaient lancés dans la Collection. La plupart du temps, leurs intérêts ne convergeaient pas. Taneleer collectionnait pour collectionner. Il aimait posséder, c'était ce qui avait fini par le définir dans les systèmes stellaires où il était connu. Il était le Collectionneur. Posséder, tel était son leitmotiv, quasiment sa raison de vivre.

Pour Eatta, la Collection était bien différente, et Taneleer n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses motivations. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'au Pouvoir. Au Grand Pouvoir. Elle possédait peu, mais possédait puissant. Bien sûr que les Gemmes de l'Infini l'intéressaient.

« Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mon frère, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. La déflagration causée par la Gemme de Pouvoir s'est ressentie jusque dans la Galaxie Blanche. J'aurai été une imbécile de ne pas venir te voir, m'enquérir de ce qu'il en était. Maintenant, donne-la moi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- Je ne parle pas de la Gemme de Pouvoir. Elle est sur Xandar désormais, au main de la Nova Corps, comme tu le sais sûrement déjà. Difficile d'accès, mais j'attends mon heure. Contrairement à toi, j'ai bien plus de latitude pour ce genre d'action. Non, je ne parlais pas de la Gemme de Pouvoir, je sais que tu en possède déjà une. Mes informateurs ne mentent pas, et mes capteurs non plus. Elle est juste ici, sur la table. »

Taneleer passa en revue ses options. Il était affaibli par ses blessures. Il avait bu. Il était fatigué. Eatta quant à elle semblait en pleine forme, et son frère connaissait son esprit revanchard. Elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, cinq mille ans auparavant.

« Non pourrions nous associer, tenta-t-il sans trop y croire. »

Eatta eut un rire sans joie.

« Tu aurais dû me faire cette proposition il y a cinq mille ans, Taneleer, cracha-t-elle. A l'époque je t'aurai suivi sans me poser de question. Tu as préféré faire ton chemin seul. Maintenant, il faut en payer les conséquences. Tu savais que ce jour allait arriver. Je ne suis pas de celles que se laissent marcher dessus sans réagir. »

Contrairement à sa sœur, Taneleer détestait se battre et abhorrait tout ce qui avait trait à l'exercice physique. Il reconnaissait donc volontiers que la situation était grandement en sa défaveur. Néanmoins, céder la Gemme était un sacrifice trop grand, insurmontable.

« Ne fait pas l'enfant, Taneleer, gronda Eatta. Donne moi la cassette. J'ai trop envie de te faire mal pour que tu prennes ce risque. »

Dans un réflexe malheureux, le Collectionneur se plaça entre sa sœur et la cassette. Poussant un soupir, le genre de soupir qu'un parent peut pousser quand son enfant se montre plus têtu qu'une mule, elle envoya valser Taneleer contre un mur, et prit la cassette. Son souffle se coupa alors que sa tête heurtait violemment la cloison et que sa blessure se rouvrait. Sa vue se brouilla et il gémit pitoyablement, il en avait conscience.

« Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, dit-elle dans un dernier sarcasme alors que son frère geignait de douleur à terre. Après tout, la Gemme reste dans la _famille_. »

Elle entra des coordonnées sur l'écran de son téléporteur, et après quelques secondes et un flash de lumière bleue, elle avait disparu.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'était le prologue d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres que j'écris depuis janvier (2016 donc), et que j'ai recommencé une ou deux fois parce que pleins de trucs ne me convenaient pas/plus.**

 **Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que son écriture est finie ! Je suis donc en mesure de maintenir un rythme de publication régulier !**

 **Évidemment, je ne vais pas tout publier en une fois, ce ne serait pas drôle, mais je vais vous teaser un peu, et expliquer certains détails.**

 **D'abord, ce sera un IronFrost. Voilà, c'est mon couple fétiche dans ce fandom, et je ne compte pas l'abandonner.**

 **Ensuite, il y a dans cette histoire, un prologue (non ! sérieux ?), 24 chapitres et 4 interludes.**

 **Je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 de Marvel : Agent of SHIELD, et un passage clef de l'intrigue de l'histoire n'est pas canon avec la série. Vous comprendrez plus tard.**

 **Ensuite, petit débrief sur ce prologue. La scène de viol du point de vue du violeur est peut-être le truc le plus horrible que j'ai jamais écrit, et ça me chamboule un peu ce truc (je suis une petite chose fragile). Mais il n'y aura pas d'autre scène de ce genre. Pas d'autre scène de viol tout court. Voilà, c'est dit.**

 **Dernière chose, de l'univers Marvel, je ne connais que les films. Le reste, je l'ai lu sur internet, dans des bases de données. Il y aurait donc forcément des incohérences vis-à-vis des comics ou des séries. Vous voilà prévenus ;)**

 **Il y aura d'autres précisions sur la genèse de Seul le Chaos est Infini plus tard au début ou à la fin des chapitres.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**


	2. A1 C1 Loki

_**Dans le prologue, j'ai oublié d'écrire le disclaimer : Cette fiction se déroule dans l'univers des Avengers, une licence Marvel, dont je ne détiens pas les droits. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent dessus. Le personnage d'Eatta Tivan est entièrement original.**_

 _ **Les événements de ce chapitre prennent place bien avant le vous rendrez compte au cours de l'histoire quand le prologue sera rattrapé (indice : ce n'est pas pour tout de suite)  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Acte 1 : Fuite en avant :**

 **Chapitre 1 : Loki**

 **3 novembre 2013 – Svartalfheim, au milieu de nulle-part :**

Tout son corps s'affaissa dans le sable. Son souffle était court, rapide, douloureux. Il essaya de se redresser, au moins de relever la tête, mais une brûlure insoutenable au niveau de la poitrine le cloua au sol. Tout se mélangeait. Les formes, les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons, les sensations, les _souvenirs_. Au dessus de lui, très loin, la voix de Thor psalmodiait des 'non, non, non,' à n'en plus finir.

« Idiot ! Pleurait Thor. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté ? »

Bizarrement, les pleurs de son frère lui faisaient encore plus mal que sa blessure. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Thor prendre son corps tremblant dans ses bras, avec toute la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Je sais, haleta-t-il. Je suis fou. Je suis fou.

\- Reste avec moi, d'accord ? »

Loki n'arrivait plus à voir net. Le visage de Thor, sûrement rongé d'inquiétude, s'éparpillait, s'amalgamait. Il était rouge, beige, or, noir, bleu. Il coulait, il tournoyait. Loki ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Et pourtant le fixer était douloureux.

« Je suis désolé, haleta-t-il encore. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

\- Chut, tenta de le calmer Thor. Tout va bien. Je dirai à Père ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

Odin n'était pas son père. Il ne méritait pas le sacrifice de Loki. Ce n'était pas pour cela que Loki se mourrait, dans la tempête de sable, sur une terre désertique, au milieu de nulle-part.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. »

Il se sentit tomber. Longtemps. Des bribes de souvenirs passèrent à sa mémoire, mais il ne les retint pas. Il se laissa tomber. Rien ne le retenait plus désormais. L'envie de vengeance l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Même son amour pour Thor, son frère, son seul ami, n'aurait pu être assez fort.

Il se sentait bien. A l'aise. Si c'était cela, la mort, alors pourquoi pas. Il n'était pas à Helheim et il le regrettait. Il aurait tellement voulu passer l'éternité de sa mort avec sa fille, dans son Royaume. Était-il vraiment mort ? Ou son âme vagabondait-elle parmi les branches d'Yggdrasil ? L'idée le terrifia. Était-il si monstrueux qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le Royaume de Hela ? Sa fille l'avait-elle abandonnée à son tour ?

Non, cela ne pouvait être le cas. Même si ses enfant lui avaient été arrachés et qu'il n'avait pu les défendre, il les aimait, et ceux-ci le savait, il devait y croire. Hela ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Alors où était-il ? Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Il ne pourrait même pas dire s'il était allongé ou debout. Il tenta d'utiliser la Magie, mais rien. Encore rien. Toujours rien. Il n'était rien. Plus rien. Juste un esprit malade, dérivant dans le néant.

Il revit chaque seconde de sa vie avec une lucidité atroce. Il préférait quand il était fou. Le ressenti n'était pas aussi abominable. Il se remémora tout. Absolument tout. Tous ses échecs, toutes ses fautes, toutes ses erreurs. Toutes ses victoires, toutes ses fiertés, toutes ses découvertes. Toutes ses humiliations, toutes ses réussites. Il ressentit encore et encore, mais d'une manière toute nouvelle, comme si les souvenirs n'étaient pas à lui. Il fut triste pour lui, en colère pour lui, fier de lui, eut pitié de lui.

Peu à peu, il comprit le chemin qui l'avait mené à la folie. Une suite désastreuse de mauvais choix, de tous. Ils étaient tous en faute. Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, les trois Guerriers, ses Maîtres de Magie, ses Maîtres d'arme. Et lui. Ils étaient tous fautifs, et cela le rendait malade.

Malade d'horreur, malade de peur. Qu'aurait-il été si Odin et Frigga lui avait dit la vérité. Que serait-il devenu si ses parents ne lui avait pas menti ? Les possibilités lui donnaient le tournis. Il aurait été différent. Tellement différent. Les regrets et les remords l'étouffaient. Il ne serait pas devenu fou. Il n'aurait pas tenté de détruire son peuple d'origine. Il n'aurait pas tenté de tuer Thor. Il ne se serait pas laissé tomber du Bifrost. Il n'aurait pas rejeté sa mère. Frigga ne serait pas morte. Il ne serait pas coupable de cela. De quoi aurait-il été coupable alors ?

Les souvenirs de _l'ailleurs_ lui sautèrent à la mémoire. Il revit les tortures de l'Autre. Il réentendit les belles paroles du Titan Fou. Dans le néant, les promesses du Titan Fou sonnaient telles qu'elles étaient vraiment : creuses. Comment Loki, Dieu des Mensonges, avait-il pu se laisser embobiner par ces propositions, certes alléchantes, mais totalement irréalistes ? Entraîné par sa folie, le jeune Dieu avait sauté sur tout ce qui pouvait le faire quitter les geôles de l'Autre. Il se regarda, complètement aveuglé par son envie de revanche qui se mélangeait avec ses idées morbides de suicide. Et les propositions du Titan lui faisaient entrevoir les deux possibilités.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient de lui, il n'était pas pétri d'envies de pouvoir. Il ne désirait pas gouverner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une place respectée dans le monde, si possible à côté de Thor, son frère. Il voulait prouver à tous qu'un Mage pouvait réussir aussi bien qu'un Guerrier à Asgard.

Il avait échoué. Et le Titan Fou lui avait offert une porte de sortie.

Cependant, dans le néant, son esprit malade se calmait. Ses envies de vengeance étaient mortes avec sa mère. La douleur de ne plus savoir qui il était, s'apaisait avec le défilé ininterrompu de ses souvenirs. La colère et la haine contre Odin et Thor s'étaient atténuées, laissant entrevoir à Loki la véritable cible de ses tourments : lui-même. C'était lui-même qu'il avait tenté de détruire en attaquant Jötunheim. C'était lui-même qu'il voulait anéantir quand il avait assailli la Terre.

Il avait fini par réussir. Transpercé d'une lame empoisonnée, tombé seul, au milieu de nulle part, dans un désert, dans un royaume détruit, maudit, détesté, haï. Loki eut un sourire mental. Un royaume qui lui allait bien finalement.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, le Titan Fou ne pourrait plus rien contre lui. Le Titan et sa soif de pouvoir. Le Titan qui n'avait plus Loki comme Général faussement à ses côtés. Le Titan et son envie si lisible de prendre sa revanche contre Odin et les siens. Contre Thor. Contre ses enfants.

Thor. Ses enfants.

L'angoisse lui gela les entrailles.

Le Titan allait réessayer. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il allait tuer Thor, il allait retrouver ses fils. Non. Cela ne se pouvait. Loki était mort pour sauver Thor, il avait sacrifié sa liberté pour mettre à l'abri ses enfants de la destruction du Titan Fou. Il ne pouvait laisser le Titan faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

La panique le submergea. Et il ouvrit les yeux.

 **18 novembre 2013 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Salle du Trône Hliðskjálf :**

Loki écoutait le rapport de Hogun le Sinistre avec une attention décroissante. Le guerrier narrait avec force superlatifs les escarmouches qui avaient ébranlé Vanaheim ces dernières semaines, et la victoire des combattants d'Asgard face aux maraudeurs des montagnes, ces pillards sans foi ni loi. Le problème avec les Æsir étaient qu'ils mettaient beaucoup trop d'emphase dans leurs récits, même quand il s'agissait d'un compte rendu militaire. Au moins, les Midgardiens savaient être concis et précis. L'Agent Barton avait été d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve quand il avait été possédé grâce au Sceptre du Titan Fou. Enfin, Hogun arriva à la fin de ce qu'il avait à dire, et Loki put le congédier.

« Allez retrouver vos amis, Guerrier Hogun, dit-il. Ils vous attendent sûrement afin de fêter avec vous vos victoires sur les ennemis d'Asgard. »

Le Vane taciturne s'inclina profondément, et sortit. Loki put respirer plus confortablement. Il était épuisé. Garder l'apparence d'Odin plus de quelques heures d'affilées était éreintant. Comme Maîtresse Eir ne cessait de lui seriner chaque jour, il était convalescent. Ce soir-là, la fatigue l'empêcha d'utiliser les fabuleux pouvoirs de Hliðskjálf, le trône magique du Roi. Celui-ci permettait de tourner le regard vers n'importe quel endroit des Neuf Royaumes (sauf quelques rares exceptions, comme Helheim), un peu comme pouvait le faire le Gardien. Mais contrairement à lui, utiliser Hliðskjálf se révélait pénible et exténuant, d'où une utilisation parcimonieuse de l'artefact magique. Le Roi d'Asgard préférait habituellement s'en remettre au Gardien du Bifröst, plutôt qu'à une utilisation intensive de Hliðskjálf.

Loki se leva du trône et se rendit dans les appartements royaux. Là, il reprit son apparence dans un soupir de soulagement. Avec un timing parfait, la Grande Guérisseuse, Dame Eir, pénétra dans les appartements. Elle s'inclina devant Loki.

« Mon Prince, salua-t-elle.

\- Maîtresse Eir.

\- Je vois que vous avez encore trop forcé sur votre Magie, Mon Prince, gronda-t-elle. Vos traits sont tirés, et votre respiration est lourde. Passons à la Salle d'eau, que je vous examine. »

Arrivés dans le luxueux cabinet de toilette, Loki retira sa tunique, afin qu'Eir puisse ausculter sa poitrine. La blessure faite par la lame d'Algrim, sur Svartalfheim, n'était pas guérie, la faute à un poison qui pénétrait son corps et que la Grande Guérisseuse tentait d'éliminer. Les plaies brunes étaient encore suintantes de part et d'autre de sa poitrine (il avait été empalé par cette lame), et de l'avis d'Eir c'était plutôt bon signe. Cela signifiait que son corps extrayait lui-même la toxine tant bien que mal.

Loki aimait ces moments en tête à tête avec Eir, car elle était la seule dans tout Asgard, et même dans les Neuf Royaumes à savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Elle l'aidait dans la charge écrasante du pouvoir, malgré qu'il soit un politicien habile.

« Je comprends pourquoi le Roi Bor a limité les pouvoirs des autres Royaumes, dit-il. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Odin n'a pas lâché un peu de lest, et ne leur a pas rendu un peu d'autonomie. Gérer Asgard est déjà beaucoup. Gérer en plus trois autres Royaumes vassaux est d'un compliqué … Le moindre faux pas ferait exploser le fragile équilibre entre les Royaumes.

\- Si vous étiez vraiment Roi, que feriez-vous, mon Prince ? Demanda la Guérisseuse en passant ses mains pulsantes de Magie au dessus de la blessure dorsale de Loki.

\- Concernant les Royaumes vassaux, je les doterais d'un Conseil consultatif. Cela permettrait d'occuper la noblesse dans la politique locale, ce qui les éloigneraient des intrigues de cour où ils font plus de mal que de bien. Ainsi cela permettrait d'alléger la charge du travail royal. Le Roi n'aurait plus qu'à valider les préconisations des Conseils. Pour Alfheim, il faudrait qu'Odin se retire de l'esprit que le Royaume des Alfes est semblable à Vanaheim. Les Cités sont indépendantes les unes des autres et le Seigneur Régent n'est là que pour le décorum. Frey l'a bien compris, mais pas Odin, ce que je ne comprends pas à nouveau. Quant à Svartalfheim, il serait temps de laisser ce peuple tranquille. Ils ne sont plus assez nombreux pour causer le moindre préjudice aux autres Royaumes, et ont refusé de rejoindre le Maudit quand celui-ci s'est réveillé. Asgard se comporte en despote, éclairé certes, mais en despote quand même.

\- Retournez-vous mon Prince, demanda Eir quand elle eut fini d'appliquer un baume vert clair odorant dans le dos de Loki. Je comprends votre point de vue. Le Roi Odin dirige les Royaumes d'une main de fer pour le moment, mais il est vrai que c'est une charge difficile. Quand le Prince Thor montera sur le trône, il devra sûrement bien s'entourer pour égaler son père.

\- Je sais ce que vous insinuez Maîtresse Eir, sourit Loki en levant la tête pendant que la Guérisseuse s'occupait de la plaie sur sa poitrine. Mais je ne pourrai jamais être conseiller du Prince Thor. Mes torts envers Asgard, et envers le Prince héritier sont trop grands. Et vous oubliez que je suis mort.

\- Mort pour la deuxième fois en quelques années, mon Prince. Vous pouvez encore ressusciter. Rien ne ferait plus plaisir à votre frère.

\- Mais pas à Odin, ni à la noblesse Asyne, dit sombrement Loki. Je me contenterai de la gestion des Royaumes jusqu'au Réveil du Roi. Cela m'amuse pour le moment. Pour tout vous avouer, Maîtresse Eir, c'est même jouissif de diriger au nez et à la barbe de ce vieil endormi. Je ne doute pas que sitôt de retour sur Hliðskjálf, Gungnir en main, il dirigera lui-même ma traque.

\- Vous êtes sévère avec le Roi, le tança un peu Eir. Il sera en colère, cela est certain, mais de là à organiser une traque, je ne le pense pas. Vous ne serez plus le bienvenu à Asgard pendant quelques décennies, puis les choses s'assagiront.

\- Je n'ai pas réellement envie de rentrer à Asgard, sous mon identité, avoua Loki. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Mère est morte. Thor me déteste un jour sur deux. Odin … Et je ne peux pas voir Sleipnir.

\- Où comptez-vous aller alors ?

\- Si j'en avais la possibilité, j'irai à Helheim. Mais Vanaheim ou Alfheim sont plus accueillants pour moi. Peut-être irai-je voir Maître Vlanarus. Nous nous entendons bien, et il a été bien plus un père pour moi qu'Odin ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais.

\- Je comprends, dit tristement Eir. Voilà, j'ai fini.

\- Merci, Maîtresse Eir, répondit Loki en se rhabillant. Souhaitez-vous partager mon repas ce soir ?

\- Non, merci mon Prince. Il vaut mieux que nous limitions nos entrevues. Les couloirs bruissent déjà de rumeurs sur un possible remariage du Roi Odin avec moi. Il ne serait pas sage de les encourager.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. J'apprécie votre compagnie, ma Dame, mais je m'en voudrai si votre réputation était entachée. »

Eir rit, puis s'éclipsa après un dernier salut respectueux.

Comme chaque soir, Loki s'assit au bureau d'Odin et entreprit de consigner chaque étape de sa journée, chaque intrigue de cour qui était parvenue à ses oreilles, chaque discussion qu'il avait eu et avec qui. Il ajouta ses réflexions politiques, ses idées, qu'il annota. Enfin, il posa la plume de pái, essuya l'encre qui avait un peu coulé sur ses doigts, et s'étira. Son regard parcourut paresseusement les étagères où s'entassaient les livres et les carnets qu'Odin voulait garder sous la main. Certains étaient des journaux intimes, d'autres des traités de politique, d'économie ou des essais sur des sujets de société. Il n'y avait aucun ouvrage de divertissement. Loki savait par expérience que le Roi d'Asgard ne tenait pas ces ouvrages en haute estime, et avait plus ou moins interdit à ses fils de lire de pareilles œuvres. Thor n'aimant pas spécialement lire s'était plié de bonne grâce aux demandes de son père. Loki quant à lui, possédait chaque ouvrage de littérature qui était publié sur Asgard, Vanaheim ou Alfheim. Évidemment.

Loki hésitait à lire les carnets d'Odin. Il bataillait en son cœur car il avait peur d'y trouver ce qu'il craignait. L'assurance qu'il n'était qu'un outil aux mains de celui qui s'était revendiqué comme son père. Cela faisait deux semaines que Loki avait prit la place d'Odin, en attendant que celui-ci sorte du Sommeil, et cela faisait deux semaines que la tentation et la crainte que lui apportaient ces carnets le rongeaient.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi ce soir-là il tendit une main et prit l'un des journaux reliés de cuir. Au vu de l'usure, ce n'était pas l'un des plus anciens, mais il n'était pas récent non plus. Il l'ouvrit au hasard.

 _Ar 4 485, misseri sumar, Harpa, 3ème Þórsdagr :_

 _Cela ne fait que quelques jours que Loki est rentré au Palais, et déjà la cour bruisse de rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres. Il faut dire aussi que mon fils s'est montré assez sot pour garder auprès de lui ses enfants, le serpent qui prend de plus en plus de place et le loup qui terrorise les servantes. Hela est pourtant si mignonne, pourquoi ne pas s'être contenté d'elle ? Je ne peux lui en vouloir de donner la vie, mes fils étant ma joie la plus grande et mon inquiétude la plus profonde. Mais ses agissements lui font encore quitter un peu plus les coutumes Asynes. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'il quitte le Palais et Asgard aussi longtemps. Loki est de plus en plus ostracisé, et ne s'occupe plus que de ses enfants._

 _Thor prend très mal le fait qu'encore une fois son frère a mis au monde des enfants monstrueux. Il tente de le cacher bien sûr, mais Loki l'a remarqué et s'éloigne de Thor, se mettant ses amis à dos en plus. Pour le bien de la couronne et de la famille royale il me faudra sûrement encore une fois retirer les enfants de Loki de sa garde. Il ne me pardonnera pas cette fois-ci. Frigga non plus._

Loki referma brutalement le carnet, le souffle court, le sang battant dans ses oreilles. C'était exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas lire les mémoires d'Odin. Comment le Souverain pouvait-il comprendre l'envie de Loki d'avoir des enfants, mais ne pas comprendre qu'il veuille les garder près de lui ? Cela le dépassait. Il ne voulait pas en lire plus. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de lire. Oublier qu'Odin prêtait plus d'attention aux bruits de couloir qu'aux besoins de son plus jeune fils. Oublier que le Roi lui avait effectivement retiré la garde de ses enfants quelques années plus tard, sous le prétexte fallacieux de la prophétie du Ragnarök. Oublier que Loki l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Oublier qu'Odin lui avait lancé un sort pour l'empêcher de voir ses enfants exilés, un sort si puissant que seul la mort du lanceur pouvait lui laisser une chance de voir la malédiction s'étioler.

Loki se déshabilla pour se coucher, espérant que son esprit lui laisserait un peu de répit afin qu'il prenne du repos. L'exaltation des premiers jours était retombée. Ravir le trône, même temporairement à Thor, et le tromper, l'avait réjouis plus que de raison, malgré la douleur de la perte de Frigga et de sa blessure. Mais désormais, les responsabilités l'avaient rattrapé, et il assumait avec beaucoup plus de sérieux le rôle qui était le sien jusqu'au Réveil d'Odin. De plus en plus, c'était l'angoisse qui lui brûlait les tripes, la journée, le soir, tout le temps, partout. Loki avait peur que quelqu'un ne découvre le pot aux roses avant le réveil d'Odin. Ce n'était pas tant sa mort ou la douleur qu'il craignait, mais que ses actions aient des répercussions sur ses enfants, notamment Sleipnir qui logeait toujours dans les écuries royales. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Odin n'était pas si cruel, et qu'il ne se vengerait pas sur les enfants de Loki, mais les peurs n'étaient pas rationnelles.

C'est sur ces pensées sombres que le Dieu du Chaos parvint à trouver un sommeil agité.

 **31 mars 2014 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Chambre du Sommeil :**

Loki regardait sans vraiment le voir le corps endormi d'Odin. Il venait ici presque chaque jour désormais, s'imprégnant de tout ce qui pourrait passer inaperçu dans d'autres circonstances. Le diable était dans les détails disaient les Midgardiens, et Loki était pour une fois d'accord avec eux. C'était sa précision qui empêchait les Æsir de remarquer que ce n'était pas Odin qui siégeait sur Hliðskjálf, le trône magique d'Asgard.

Loki était naturellement méticuleux, minutieux et perfectionniste. Pendant des siècles, il avait observé celui qu'il pensait être son père, afin de l'imiter et obtenir son approbation. Loki connaissait sur le bout des doigts les mimiques, la posture et les tics de langage du Souverain d'Asgard. Cela n'avait pas suffit à lui accorder les éloges d'Odin. Rien ne suffisait. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'Odin ne l'avait jamais complimenté, mais Thor avait le droit aux sourires chaleureux, pas Loki. Odin l'avait encouragé, parfois, pas souvent, et jamais avec cette étincelle de fierté dans le regard. Pourtant le jeune Loki s'était appliqué, se faisant un devoir de correspondre aux attentes de son père, échouant inlassablement à être un Ase parfait. Et pour cause. C'est en grandissant qu'il avait abandonné ce rêve, et il l'avait fait de la manière la plus abrupte qui soit.

 _« Non, dit Odin encore une fois._

 _\- Mais Père, tenta le jeune Loki pour défendre sa cause._

 _\- Lorsque tu seras en âge, tu apprendras le maniement des armes, pour devenir un guerrier défenseur d'Asgard, le coupa sèchement le Père-de-Tout. »_

' _Comme Thor'. La comparaison ne fut pas dite, mais elle plana entre le père et le fils cadet pendant un long moment de silence._

 _« Je n'étudierai pas pour devenir un guerrier, Père, lança Loki avec toute la fougue et l'obstination de l'adolescence. Maîtresse Eir n'a plus rien à m'apprendre en Magie de Soin, et Mère est d'accord pour m'envoyer en apprentissage. J'irai étudier la Magie auprès des Alfes, avec ou sans votre consentement._

 _\- La Magie n'est pas une affaire d'Ase ! Tonna le Roi._

 _\- Alors pourquoi y en a-t-il autant en moi ? Peut être ne suis-je finalement pas votre fils ?_

 _\- IL SUFFIT ! Rugit Odin hors de lui. »_

 _Le Roi irradiait de colère, mais se força à se calmer._

 _« Il est évident que m'opposer à toi de cette façon n'est pas la meilleure décision, reprit-il plus sereinement en apparence mais son aura était toujours énervée. Tu iras donc étudier la Magie sur Alfheim, pendant une décennie. Dans dix ans, jour pour jour, si tu es le meilleur des apprentis de tes Maîtres, je t'autoriserai à continuer ton apprentissage. Dans le cas contraire, tu iras te former chez les Guerriers Défenseurs d'Asgard. J'ai dit. Va maintenant, mon fils. »_

 _Dix ans, jour pour jour. Non seulement Loki était le meilleur apprenti d'Alfheim, mais il était le meilleur apprenti que ses Maîtres de Magie n'aient jamais eu. Comme Odin avait dû se sentir idiot._

Loki n'avait plus jamais remis son nez dans les carnets du Père-de-Tout, pas après avoir lu son manque total de considération lorsqu'il était revenu au Palais après plus d'un siècle hors d'Asgard. Avoir la preuve du peu d'estime que lui portait son 'père' faisait trop mal. Loki était très conscient du fait qu'il cherchait encore aujourd'hui l'approbation de celui qui fut son modèle. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de toute cette mascarade alors qu'il lui aurait été si facile de tuer le Roi et de prendre sa place, si ce n'était parce que l'opinion d'Odin comptait encore pour lui ?

Loki sortit de sa rêverie amère quand il entendit la porte derrière lui se refermer sur Eir, la Grande Guérisseuse.

« Mon Prince, salua-t-elle.

\- Maîtresse Eir, répondit-il en reprenant son apparence.

\- Vous êtes encore en train de vous torturer, mon Prince, gronda-t-elle doucement. Ressasser le passé ne vous aidera pas. Vivre dans le regret non plus. J'aimerai tellement vous voir enfin tourné vers l'avenir.

\- La seule chose que je souhaite pour mon avenir m'est inaccessible, soupira Loki. »

L'angoisse et la lassitude avait prit la place de l'exaltation des premiers jours. Doucement, Loki comprenait que ce n'était pas tant le trône qu'il avait souhaité mais la reconnaissance de ses pairs (ou en tout cas des Æsir). Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était même pas un peu Ase, ce désir d'estime s'était fait à la fois plus fort et moins capital. Il brûlait d'être reconnu comme l'un des plus grands Mages des Neuf Royaumes, comme à Alfheim ou à Vanaheim, mais ce n'était plus sa priorité. En réalité, son objectif était la défaite du Titan Fou, et la protection des Neuf, mais son véritable désir était de pouvoir enfin retrouver ses enfants.

Il avait perdu de vue ce désir quand il avait appris sa véritable ascendance. Fils de Laufey, le Roi sanguinaire de Jötunheim. Il en frissonnait encore. Au moment de l'exil de son frère, c'était tout son monde qui s'était écroulé, et il n'avait rien eu pour se raccrocher, pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Ses enfants ne méritaient pas de vivre avec un monstre. Pourquoi chercher à les revoir alors ? A partir du moment où la petite voix dans sa tête avait semé cette idée, la folie avait tout emporté sur son passage.

 _Fou. Il était fou. Cela n'avait pas d'autre explication. Son corps ne pouvait pas_ réellement _devenir bleu. Sa constitution ne pouvait pas_ réellement _résister au toucher d'un Jötunn._

 _Pour la première fois, Loki regretta de ne pas avoir d'ami véritable. Les seules personnes avec qui il passait un peu de son temps étaient les amis de Thor. Sif et les Trois Guerriers le méprisaient cordialement, à cause de son accointance avec la Magie. Mais aujourd'hui, le Prince d'Asgard se sentait très seul._

 _Il devait le faire. Il devait en être sûr. Sûr de ne pas être un monstre. Mais s'il n'était pas un monstre, alors il devenait fou. Il préférait être fou qu'être un monstre. Il devait être sûr._

 _Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, au point d'occulter complètement les reproches des amis de Thor. Ils l'avaient accusé à demi-mot d'être un traître, et pourtant cela ne l'atteignait pas. Pas encore._

 _Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il était désormais devant la Cassette des Hivers Anciens. La Relique brillait faiblement dans la pénombre, d'un bleu peu naturel, froid, repoussant. Le bleu des Jötnar, ces monstres assoiffés de sang._

 _D'une main tremblante, Loki approcha ses doigts des poignées de la Cassette, terrifié et fasciné par le résultat. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre. Il devait prouver qu'il n'en était pas un. Un brusque élan de courage étreignit son cœur, et il finit par se saisir de la Relique. Au moment même où il la soulevait de son socle, alors que ses mains bleuissaient à toute vitesse, il entendit :_

 _« STOP ! »_

 _Odin venait de faire interruption dans la Salle des Trophées._

 _« Suis-je maudit ? Demanda Loki alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. »_

 _Oui, il était maudit. Maudit d'être à la fois Jötunn de naissance et Ase d'éducation. Maudit d'avoir été élevé dans le mensonge. Et c'était lui qu'on appelait le Dieu de la Ruse et de la Tromperie ? Odin avait raté sa vocation._

 _« Non, répondit Odin. »_

' _Encore un autre mensonge' souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Le souffle de Loki s'accéléra de colère._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »_

 _Encore une question facile. Loki connaissait la réponse désormais. 'Tu es un monstre' murmura la petite voix. Il était cet affreux Jötunn qui venait faire peur aux enfants le soir. Il était cette bête qui ne connaissait que la violence et le goût du sang._

 _« Tu es mon fils, répondit calmement Odin._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je suis de plus ? »_

 _La voix de Loki était devenue rauque d'une rage désespérée. Il s'était retourné vers celui qui clamait être son père. Le Prince était devenu totalement bleu. Sa peau était parcourue de lignes qui auraient pu passer pour des scarifications, et ses yeux désormais rouges brillaient de colère. Bien vite, sa peau redevint blanche, et ses yeux étaient à nouveau verts. Mais sa fureur était intacte._

 _« La Cassette n'est pas la seule chose que vous avez pris à Jötunheim, n'est-ce pas ? Accusa Loki d'une voix difficilement contrôlée._

 _\- Non, admit Odin après un long silence. Après la bataille, je suis entré dans un temple, et j'ai trouvé un bébé. Petit, pour un Géant des Glaces. Abandonné, souffrant, laissé à la mort. Le fils de Laufey._

 _\- Le fils de Laufey, souffla Loki. »_

 _Il lui sembla que toute la peine du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui. Laissé à la mort par son père biologique, laissé au mépris des autres par son père adoptif. 'La mort aurait été une meilleure solution' dit encore la voix. Le choix d'Odin le laissait complètement pantois. Pourquoi ?_

 _« Pourquoi ? Vous étiez recouvert du sang Jötunn ! Pourquoi m'auriez-vous pris ?_

 _\- Tu étais un enfant innocent._

 _\- Non. »_

 _Le Père-de-Tout ne faisait rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Cela était de notoriété publique à Asgard. Odin n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête. Jamais._

 _« Vous m'avez pris pour une raison. Laquelle ? »_

 _Il devenait fou. Complètement fou. Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Il n'avait plus de but. Odin lui avait pris sa raison de vivre. Il devait lui en redonner une._

 _« DITES-MOI ! Hurla Loki._

 _\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions unir nos Royaumes un jour. Apporter une paix éternelle dans une alliance. A travers toi. Mais ce plan ne compte plus. »_

 _Alors c'était cela. Il n'était plus rien pour Odin. Il n'était qu'un moyen. Un outil. Une façon d'atteindre un but plus grand. Rien n'était vrai. L'amour qu'il disait ressentir, l'intérêt qu'il disait lui porter. Tout cela n'était qu'un vaste plan, qui avait échoué à la seconde où Thor avait posé un pied sur Jötunheim. Il n'était plus rien. Loki, enfant d'un monstre, fils de personne._

 _Le monde entier s'effondrait, tout comme son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Juste la colère, dévastatrice, qui engloutissait tout sur son passage. Et cette voix qui susurrait à son oreille des vérités dérangeantes._

 _« Alors je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une relique volée, enfermée ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez besoin de moi._

 _\- Pourquoi tords-tu mes propos, gronda Odin. »_

 _Loki ne supporta pas le ton du Roi. Il avait perdu le droit de le réprimander comme un gamin. Il n'était plus son père. Il n'était pas son père. Ce n'était plus à lui, Loki, de faire face à ses erreurs, mais bien à Odin. C'était au Père-de-Tout d'affronter ses fautes._

 _« Vous auriez dû me dire ce que j'étais dès le début. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_

 _\- Tu es mon fils. Je ne voulais que te protéger de la vérité._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le montre qui menace les enfants la nuit ? Celui dont les parents doivent les protéger ? Tout fait sens à présent. Pourquoi vous avez toujours favorisé Thor, pourquoi j'étais systématiquement comparé à lui. Parce que malgré tout l'amour que vous disiez avoir pour moi, jamais vous n'auriez accepté d'avoir un Géant des Glaces sur le Trône d'Asgard ! »_

 _La colère céda brutalement à l'inquiétude. Pourquoi Odin était-il allongé sur les marches ? Pourquoi s'était-il effondré ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus répondre aux accusations de Loki ?_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Vous êtes encore en train de ressassez le passé, mon Prince, soupira Eir.

\- Désolé, fit Loki revenant au moment présent. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La dernière fois qu'Odin est tombé dans le Sommeil … »

Il avait fini par tenter de tuer Thor, de détruire un monde, avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Une succession d'échecs plus retentissants les uns que les autres.

« Quand se réveillera-t-il ? Souffla Loki. La dernière fois, cela n'avait duré que quelques jours. Il dort depuis des mois maintenant.

\- Chaque Sommeil est différent, dit Eir. Vous le savez bien. Il faut prendre votre mal en patience. Pourquoi ne pas rappeler Thor si le poids de Gungnir est trop lourd ?

\- Thor n'est pas prêt. Il est de plus en plus capable chaque jour qui passe, mais il est encore loin de mériter la couronne et de pouvoir brandir Gungnir. Il fait doucement son deuil de Mère … et de moi, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa Midgardienne, Jane Foster. Je n'ai pas le cœur de l'arracher à cette vie simple qu'il se construit sur Midgard. Car assurément, c'est cela qui fera de lui un Roi proche de son peuple, à la différence d'Odin. Thor sera un grand Roi, non pas parce qu'il aura uni des Royaumes ennemis dans une poigne de fer, mais parce qu'il sera à l'écoute de tous les peuples d'Yggdrasil. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé.

\- Et vous, mon Prince ? Ce jour-là, que serez-vous ?

\- Je serai loin. »

 **Même jour – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Appartements Royaux :**

Dans un long soupir, Loki abandonna l'apparence du Souverain d'Asgard pour la sienne propre. Il était épuisé. Maintenir la métamorphose lui prenait une énergie considérable. Avec précaution, il délaça sa chemise pour l'enlever. Il prit un pot de terre cuite, contenant une pommade verte claire, odorante, et l'appliqua avec soin sur la large cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine. Avec une dextérité issue de la pratique, il fit de même avec sa jumelle dans son dos. Algrim l'avait bel et bien blessé à mort sur Svartalfheim, et Loki y serait resté s'il n'avait pas eu sa constitution Jötunn et sa Magie Vane.

Loki avait longuement discuté de ses origines avec Eir. La Grande Guérisseuse connaissait la vérité depuis le premier jour du retour d'Odin de Jötunheim. Loki s'était senti trahi à nouveau, mais avait compris que ce n'était pas à son ancienne Maîtresse de Magie de lui apprendre la vérité. Elle lui avait raconté qu'étonnée par sa petite constitution, elle avait fait des recherches, et avait obtenu l'autorisation du couple royal de prendre un peu de sang au bébé pour étude. Ses résultats étaient sans appel. Loki était bien Jötunn, fils de Laufey comme en attestait les lignes qui parcouraient son corps, mais il était également Vane. Bien entendu, depuis qu'il savait cela, Loki avait pillé la Grande Bibliothèque du Palais pour en apprendre plus sur les spécificités des Jötnar, et avait eu de longues conversations avec la Guérisseuse sur la Magie Vane. Il avait ainsi découvert que les Jötnar étaient bisexués, à la fois mâles et femelles et que chaque individu pouvait perpétuer la race. Enfin Loki comprenait que porter ses enfants n'avait pas été une abomination, ni une bizarrerie, mais bien une chose naturelle. Cette bisexuation avait un impact particulier sur sa forme Vanoïde (qu'il avait longtemps prit pour un sort d'Odin, lui permettant de se camoufler parmi les Æsir), ou n'importe quelle forme il décidait d'avoir. Il pouvait être un homme comme une femme, un mâle comme une femelle. Il le savait déjà bien sûr, mais jusqu'ici il ne savait pas que c'était rendu possible par sa moitié Jötunn. Quant à la Magie Vane qui circulait dans ses veines, elle était principalement d'ordre élémentaire, ce qu'il avait pu constaté très tôt. Après tout, il était Dieu du Feu.

Eir avait raconté à Loki qu'au fil des années, connaissant son ascendance, elle n'était qu'à moitié étonnée des exploits magiques du jeune Prince. Si la plupart des Æsir avaient ricané, après tout la Magie n'était pas une affaire d'Ase, Frigga et elle, toutes deux Vanir, toutes deux Mages accomplies, avaient poussé Loki dans cette voie, où il excellait. Malheureusement, et malgré les suppliques de la Reine, Odin n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil les dispositions exceptionnelles de son cadet.

Sa cicatrice le lançait. Eir n'avait pas réussi à la guérir totalement, car la lame qui l'avait empalé était enduite d'un poison inconnu. La guérison était très lente, et drainait sa Magie, mais Loki avait bon espoir qu'un jour, la cicatrice ne soit plus douloureuse. Il reposa le pot d'onguent, et se dévisagea dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés. Il dormait mal, rêvant chaque nuit qu'il était découvert, et que pour le punir, Odin assassinait ses enfants. Cela n'arriverait pas. Mais l'angoisse était quand même présente.

Le Prince sortit de la Salle de toilette des appartements royaux, bien décidé à prendre autant de repos que possible. Mais une présence inconnue l'en empêcha. Il se saisit d'une lame dissimulée dans ses vêtements, et …

« Rien ne sert de m'attaquer, Petit Prince, dit la femme qui se tenait au milieu des appartements. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous affronter. Je viens vous apporter mon aide.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Loki agressivement.

\- Je m'appelle Eatta Tivan. Je suis la sœur de celui que vous appelez le Collectionneur.

\- La sœur de Taneleer Tivan ? Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Son ton était mordant. Sur le qui-vive, Loki était à deux doigts d'envoyer sa lame en direction de la gorge de la femme. Celle-ci était debout, au milieu de la pièce, dans une posture totalement décontractée, persuadée, il en était sûr, de ne rien craindre, que le Prince n'était pas un danger pour elle. Son accoutrement était étrange, mais pas inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui avait visité tant d'autres mondes comme lui. Des vêtements de polymère gris, souples et confortables. A sa ceinture, pendait un boîtier de téléportation. Loki connaissait ces engins, pour avoir vu Nebula, la fille adoptive du Titan Fou, en utiliser un de temps à autre. Ces appareils étaient chers et rares, tombaient souvent en panne, mais étaient très convoités. La femme en elle-même semblait entre deux âges, mais impossible de savoir lesquels. Son sourire espiègle avait ce quelque chose de la tendre jeunesse, voire de l'adolescence, mais son regard était empreint de savoir … non _d'expérience_. Elle avait vu. Peut-être pas tout, mais pas loin. Tout dans sa physionomie respirait l'ancien et le puissant.

« Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide, demanda Loki en tentant de se détendre.

\- Le fait qu'Odin se réveillera dans quelques heures, dit-elle tranquillement.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda le Prince en se crispant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas attentif, Petit Prince. Si vous écoutiez mieux, vous entendriez la Magie s'éveiller autour de lui. »

Loki en resta coi. Écouter la Magie était une pratique qu'il avait appris sur Vanaheim, auprès de son Maître, Vlanarus, dit le Sagace. Écouter les forces qui faisaient le monde. A l'époque, il avait été émerveillé de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Mais tout comme discipliner sa Magie interne, écouter les forces demandait du calme, de la concentration, et une certaine solitude. Chose qu'il pouvait difficilement avoir ici, au Palais. Il avait fini par oublier cette pratique, et à présent, il le regrettait.

« Il est bien aimable à vous de m'avertir, dit Loki avec prudence. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Une alliance, répondit-elle. Je crois que nos intérêts peuvent converger.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Persifla-t-il tout en essayant de se déplacer afin d'avoir le balcon de la chambre dans le dos.

\- Je cherche à nuire à un ennemi que je sais commun à tout deux. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide, ainsi que du Tesseract.

\- Il n'en est pas question, refusa immédiatement Loki. Je préfère être pourchassé par les Einherjars. Le Tesseract restera dans la Salle des Trophées, gardé par le Nouveau Destructeur. »

Quelque part dans le Palais, il y eut de telles exclamations que le bruit retentit jusque dans les appartements royaux. Loki se tendit.

« Je crois qu'Odin se réveille et que les serviteurs se sont rendus compte de la supercherie, ricana la femme. Je ne souhaite pas nuire aux Royaumes, Petit Prince. Je souhaite juste la mort de Thanos.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Siffla Loki violemment. »

Il ferma les yeux. Fort. Son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge et il suffoquait presque. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais suffisamment pour que le sourire narquois de la femme refasse son apparition.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Le Titan Fou vous effraie à ce point ? »

Loki fusilla la femme du regard. Il s'empêchait de toute son âme de frissonner juste à la pensée de celui qui fut son bourreau. Sa crainte de retomber entre ses mains était violente, accablante et pouvait parfois surpasser toutes les autres émotions qu'il ait jamais ressenti. (A part peut-être le désespoir de la perte). La Collectionneuse semblait positivement ravie de voir l'effet que ces simples mots avaient eu sur le Prince. Loki savait qu'elle avait là un puissant moyen de pression sur lui. Il repoussa tant bien que mal les souvenirs de son corps brisé, de son esprit en lambeaux, et reprit une contenance.

« Seules les Gemmes d'Infini peuvent venir à bout du Titan Fou, reprit-elle. Et un puissant Mage qui puisse les contenir. Il va falloir faire un choix très vite Petit Prince. Je crois que les bruits se rapprochent. »

En effet, on pouvait entendre de l'agitation dans le Palais. Le Réveil d'Odin devait avoir affolé une flopée de monde, serviteurs, nobles, gardes Einherjars, tous devaient être à sa recherche, prêts à surgir dans les appartements royaux à n'importe quel moment. Le rythme cardiaque de Loki s'emballa. Il savait que ce jour allait arriver, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait mis au pied du mur par une inconnue, prié de faire un choix entre la prison ou de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses exactions contre le trône d'Asgard. Voler le Tesseract pour détruire le Titan Fou. L'idée était tentante bien sûr, quoique dangereuse. Mais Loki était parfaitement terrorisé par les effets des Gemmes d'Infini après sa folie et sa tentative d'asservissement de Midgard. Tentative ratée avec brio, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas complètement fou.

Dans le couloir, il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, suivit de coups violents contre la porte. L'étau se refermait.

« D'accord, fit Loki. Mais je garde le Tesseract tant que je n'en saurai pas plus sur vous et vos motivations. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfaitement Petit Prince, répondit Eatta son sourire espiègle épinglé à son visage. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans la campagne Asgardienne, le Tesseract dans la poche interdimensionnelle de Loki. Celui-ci jeta un sort en l'air, puis se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers un énorme rocher. Ils disparurent dans la nuit, emportés par un Passage entre les Mondes.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il vous donne envie de continuer l'aventure.**_

 _ **Tous les mots Asgardiens proviennent du vieux norrois (que je ne parle absolument pas), ou de la mythologie elle-même (merci Wikipedia).**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	3. A1 C2 Thor

**Chapitre 2 : Thor :**

 **1er avril 2014 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Salle du Trône Hliðskjálf :**

« Vous m'avez fait mander, Père, salua Thor en s'inclinant bas devant Hliðskjálf.

\- L'heure est grave mon fils, dit Odin. Laisse-moi te dire que tu as été dupé.

\- Que dites-vous Père ? Dupé ? Par qui ?

\- Par le Dieu du Mensonge lui-même ! S'énerva Odin. Loki s'est fait passer pour moi pendant des mois alors que j'étais plongé dans le Sommeil.

\- Impossible Père ! S'exclama Thor. Loki est mort sur Svartalfheim, dans mes bras, transpercé de part en part par une lame ennemie. Personne ne peut survivre à pareille blessure.

\- Et pourtant il l'a fait ! Il est revenu ici, a profité de ma faiblesse pour s'accaparer Gungnir et le trône. Diriger à ma place, sous mes traits. Et toi mon fils, n'y a vu que du feu !

\- Je ne peux le croire, Père, s'obstina Thor. Loki … mon frère est mort dans mes bras. Son cœur a arrêté de battre. Je ne peux le croire.

\- Si je puis me permettre, interrompit la Grande Eir sans autorisation. Mon Roi, mon Prince, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à soutenir les dires du Père-de-Tout.

\- Que dites-vous Dame Eir ? S'étonna Odin. Étiez-vous au courant de tout ?

\- Le Prince Loki est venu me voir quelques heures après votre bataille sur Svartalfheim. Il était très mal en point, mais sa Magie avait permis à ses blessures de commencer à guérir. La lame empoisonnée qui l'a transpercée de part en part aurait dû être mortelle pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais sa constitution est robuste, et sa Magie est puissante, c'est ce qui l'a sauvé. Je l'ai donc plongé dans l'inconscience pour que son corps et son esprit se repose, et je me suis immédiatement rendue auprès de vous, Votre Altesse. Malheureusement, les événements malheureux qui ont frappé Asgard ont eu raison de votre résistance, et vous étiez déjà dans le Sommeil depuis de nombreuses heures. J'ai pris la décision de ne pas en parler aux Einherjars et d'attendre le retour du Prince Thor ou le réveil du Prince Loki. »

Elle expliqua ensuite que c'était Loki qui s'était réveillé en premier et qu'il avait pris la décision de laisser le choix à Thor : Prendre la couronne ou retourner sur Midgard. Thor avait choisi Midgard, et était reparti auprès de Jane Foster et des Avengers avec la bénédiction de celui qu'il pensait être Odin. Il n'était pas difficile de lire sur le visage du véritable Père-de-Tout que jamais il n'aurait laissé une telle latitude à son fils aîné.

« De ce que j'entends, Dame Eir, commença Odin avec un air pincé, est que vous vous rendez coupable de trahison envers la Couronne et le Trône d'Asgard en aidant un criminel en fuite et en le laissant tenir Gungnir. Si vous n'étiez pas la Grande Guérisseuse du Palais ainsi qu'une amie de feu la Reine, je vous aurai déjà fait arrêter.

\- Majesté, répondit Eir très digne, le Prince Loki est toujours Prince, et il a même été couronné précédemment, je ne pouvais donc l'empêcher d'occuper une place où il avait parfaitement le droit d'être. En l'absence du Roi et de son héritier direct, la Loi d'Asgard lui donnait toute latitude pour monter sur le trône provisoirement. Il a conduit le Royaume avec discernement et sagesse, s'appliquant à reproduire vos décisions à la lettre. Il a tenu Gungnir de manière légitime, a prêté attention aux huit autres Royaumes, gardant même un œil sur le bien être du Prince Thor, et n'a pas tenté de vous maintenir dans le Sommeil, alors qu'il aurait parfaitement pu le faire. Le Prince Loki n'est pas exempt de torts, mais il ne mérite pas votre colère, Majesté. »

Sur ces mots, et sans attendre l'autorisation du Souverain, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle du Trône. Odin en resta coi pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils aîné.

« Thor, dit-il, malgré ce que peut dire Dame Eir, Loki reste dangereux. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce soudain revirement de disposition envers Asgard et le Trône. Un rapide inventaire des coffres a révélé que Loki est parti avec le Tesseract, ce qui me rend d'autant plus inquiet.

\- Père, s'il vous plaît. Je ne souhaite pas prendre mon frère en chasse. Pas maintenant alors qu'il est presque mort pour nous sauver, Jane et moi, et qu'il s'est tenu honorablement, malgré le déguisement, pendant des mois. J'aimerai croire que Loki n'a plus la vengeance et la destruction en tête.

\- Je comprends mon fils, dit Odin. Malheureusement, Loki a une peine de prison à finir pour les crimes qu'il a commis sur Midgard et contre Jötunheim.

\- Père, le coupa Thor. Sans vouloir minimiser les torts de Loki, lorsque j'ai déclaré la guerre à Jötunheim, j'ai été à peine puni. Loki n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il s'est retourné contre moi et contre sa terre natale. Il ne l'était pas non plus quand il est réapparu sur Midgard. Je pense que la prison à perpétuité était une peine trop lourde par rapport à ses torts.

\- Il n'est pas de ton ressort de juger mes décisions, le reprit sèchement Odin.

\- Pourtant, en tant qu'héritier du trône et de Gungnir, la Justice m'incombera un jour. Si je ne comprends pas vos décisions, comment pourrai-je être un bon juge ?

\- Nous parlerons des raisons qui m'ont poussé à être aussi sévère envers Loki une autre fois Thor. Je suis content de voir que tu envisages de t'intéresser de plus près aux rouages politiques de la gouvernance. Mais pour le moment, repose-toi, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai appris. Nous reparlerons dans quelques jours. Peu de gens savent que Loki a pris ma place pendant tout ce temps. Je te demanderai donc d'être discret à ce sujet. Pour tous, il a été aperçu dans le Palais hier et est donc recherché. Va maintenant. »

Thor salua son père, mais au lieu de se rendre dans ses quartiers, il se dirigea vers les salles de soin, là où il était sûr de trouver la Grande Guérisseuse.

« Je m'attendais à votre venue mon Prince, le salua-t-elle quand il entra dans son officine privée.

\- Dame Eir, salua une nouvelle fois Thor. Je viens pour entendre de votre bouche des nouvelles de mon frère. Comment va-t-il ? Savez-vous où il est ? Ce qu'il devient ? »

La Grande Guérisseuse lui offrit un siège et des rafraîchissements.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous mon Prince, dit-elle. Le Prince Loki ne va pas bien. Il est rongé par les regrets, les remords, la tristesse et la colère. Il a abandonné ses idées de vengeance, et ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, pouvoir revoir ses enfants et construire une vie à l'écart d'Asgard et des Æsir. »

Elle raconta avec un sourire attendri que Loki passait beaucoup de temps sur Hliðskjálf, le Trône Magique d'Asgard, surveillant les Royaumes, et veillant sur le bien-être de son frère, s'assurant que Thor fasse son deuil et ne soit pas en danger. Quand il s'était aperçu que Lorelei s'était échappée, et connaissant ses velléités contre le Prince Héritier, il avait aussitôt envoyé Sif à sa poursuite, confiant à la Guerrière un artefact de sa confection pour museler les pouvoirs de son ancienne amie d'enfance. Eir était catégorique. Loki n'était pas une menace pour Asgard, ni pour aucun des Royaumes. Son seul désir, selon elle, était de revoir ses enfants, et de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Elle fit doucement comprendre à Thor que Loki était un être brisé, et qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une envie de vengeance dans ces exactions passées.

Thor rejoignit ses quartiers dans ses pensées. Toutes ses idées étaient chamboulées et il sentait que beaucoup de choses allaient être remises en question dans l'avenir.

 **3 avril 2014 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Appartements royaux :**

« J'ai réfléchi Père, annonça Thor. »

Odin et lui étaient installés dans les appartements réservés au Roi, dans ce que les Midgardiens appelleraient un salon, sur des banquettes qui se faisaient face. Thor avait passé la journée de la veille avec ses amis, les Trois Guerriers et Sif. Ceux-ci ne savaient pas vraiment quelle posture adopter face à l'imposture de Loki. Ils étaient en colère bien sûr d'avoir été trompés, mais même Sif avait reconnu n'y avoir vu que du feu et que Loki-Odin avait parfaitement tenu son rôle. Ils s'étaient plutôt concentrés sur l'humeur de Thor et comment lui changer les idées. La soirée avait été bien arrosée, mais le Prince héritier n'avait que peu souri, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Moi aussi mon fils, répondit Odin, j'ai eu beaucoup à penser depuis deux jours. D'abord, pour répondre à ta demande d'explications, sache que je n'ai jamais compté laisser Loki en prison pour l'éternité. Je souhaitais attendre quelques décennies afin de faire retomber les velléités de la cour, mais aussi afin de pouvoir discuter plus en profondeur avec lui, tenter de le ramener à la raison. Mais les événements ont été cruels pour nous comme pour lui. Je suis toujours en colère, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Loki doit payer pour ses crimes. Cependant, sache que je ne suis pas aussi terrible que tes propos laissaient à penser.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de votre sagesse père, certifia Thor avec gravité. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si Loki est devenu aussi malade d'esprit, c'est en partie notre faute. La votre de lui avoir caché la vérité si longtemps. La mienne de n'avoir pas su voir sa détresse tout ce temps. Quelque part, il a raison de nous blâmer pour ses actions.

\- Peut-être a-t-il raison de nous blâmer pour ses sentiments, mais ses actions restent les siennes. Il ne peut pas nous les imputer. Si la violence est la seule réponse qu'il ait trouvé à sa détresse, il est le seul à pouvoir être incriminé.

\- Je comprends père, dit Thor. Mais je ne veux pas me lancer à la poursuite de mon frère. Pas alors qu'il semble doucement retrouver un équilibre. J'ai discuté avec Dame Eir, et je sais que vous aussi. Je crois que Loki est sur la voie de l'acceptation. Il nous reviendra j'en suis sûr.

\- Garde tout de même les yeux ouverts. Loki est parti avec le Tesseract, et cela m'inquiète fortement. J'ai peur qu'à la moindre contrariété sa colère ne devienne destructrice. Il est impératif de récupérer le Cube Cosmique. Tant que Loki n'a pas donné signe de vie quelque part, nous ne pourrons le trouver. Mais assez parlé de Loki, mon fils. Je me doute que tu souhaites repartir sur Midgard dans quelques jours.

\- Je l'ai promis à ma compagne, père. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas mon concubinage avec cette mortelle, mais mon cœur ne souhaite que de s'unir à elle.

\- Je ne peux autoriser cela, Thor. Les mortels ne peuvent vivre à Asgard. C'est contraire à nos lois. Et ce serait cruel de l'arracher à son monde et à tout ce qu'elle connaît.

\- J'en suis conscient père, mais mon cœur saigne. Je sais que les pommes d'Iðunn ne sont pas la solution car je suis le futur Roi d'Asgard, et elle est l'une des femmes les plus brillantes de son monde. Elle serait malheureuse ici, et j'ai honte de le dire, mais elle n'a pas la carrure d'une Reine. Bien sûr c'est une femme forte et indépendante, mais elle ne sait rien de nos coutumes, de nos lois. Mon cœur et mon âme en souffrent. »

Odin posa un regard compatissant mais satisfait sur son fils. Celui-ci se mettait enfin à réfléchir en futur souverain.

« Si tu es conscient de la situation, alors je ne t'empêcherai pas d'aller la retrouver. Profite de ces quelques décennies de bonheur avec Jane Foster. »

 **6 avril 2014 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Appartements de Thor :**

Thor rassemblait ses affaires. Il avait promis à Jane qu'il ne resterait pas trop longtemps à Asgard, et cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il y était. Il était temps de partir.

Le Dieu de la Foudre avait discuté un peu plus avec son père, ses amis et même Dame Eir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Loki était devenu aussi mauvais, c'était en très grande partie de leur faute. Dame Eir n'avait pas mâché ses mots quand elle lui avait décrit la grande solitude dans laquelle vivait Loki depuis son enfance. Elle avait été sa première Maîtresse de Magie, après l'enseignement succinct de Frigga, et avait été aux premières loges pour voir que Loki souffrait de sa condition de Mage. Elle ne reprochait pas à Thor les exactions du Dieu du Chaos, mais elle lui avait fait apercevoir ses manquements en tant que frère.

D'un autre côté, Odin n'était pas vraiment rongé par la culpabilité. S'il convenait que ses mensonges avaient participé à la chute du plus jeune Prince, il ne se jugeait pas coupable et blâmait uniquement Loki pour ses actions. Odin réfléchissait en Souverain, Thor en frère, et les deux hommes ne se comprenaient plus vraiment. Le Père-de-Tout était persuadé par exemple que Loki avait pris le Tesseract comme moyen de pression. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient manipuler le Cube Cosmique sans dommage, et le Dieu du Chaos était l'un de ceux-là. Thor quant à lui, après avoir parlé à la Grande Eir, en avait conclu que Loki l'avait pris en désespoir de cause. A son avis, son petit frère souhaitait utiliser la puissance de l'artefact pour se libérer du sort qui l'empêchait de voir ses enfants. Le Dieu de la Foudre avait gardé ses opinions pour lui, mais il regrettait que son père reste ainsi campé sur ses positions.

De l'autre côté, il y avait ses amis. Dame Sif la Redoutable, Hogun le Sinistre, Volstagg le Vaillant et Fandral le Superbe. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment apprécié Loki et n'étaient pas des plus attristés ni de sa mort, ni de son malheur. On ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde, mais soudainement, Thor en voulait à ses amis de n'avoir jamais fait d'effort. Il s'en voulait d'avoir participé aux moqueries sur la Magie, ne se rendant pas compte du mal qu'il faisait à son petit frère, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans la jalousie et la rancœur.

Bref, l'ambiance au Palais était pesante, trop peut-être, faisant fuir le Prince Héritier. L'information de la survie de Loki avait été restreinte à quelques personnes, et Thor souhaitait que son frère profite de cette opportunité pour repartir de zéro, ailleurs. Il espérait également qu'un jour Loki revienne vers lui, qu'ils puissent enfin discuter à cœurs ouverts. Il savait mieux que personne que seulement parler avec le Dieu de la Ruse était compliqué et ardu, celui-ci cachant ses émotions autres que la colère et le mépris derrière des tonnes de sarcasme, mais l'espoir faisait vivre comme disaient les Midgardiens.

Thor boucla sa malle. Il avait profité de son passage dans ses appartements pour récupérer des petites choses qu'il souhaitait emmener sur Midgard. Des livres principalement, et des vêtements. L'habillement terrien le mettait mal à l'aise, et il préférait de loin ses cottes de polymères et de cuir à n'importe quel jeans, ses tuniques de lin ou de soie aux chemises, et ses longs châles de laine aux pulls Midgardiens. Cela lui donnait un air un peu hors-norme à New-York, mais Jane lui avait assuré qu'elle préférait le voir confortable dans ses habits inhabituels que mal à l'aise dans une tenue plus passe-partout. Et puis tant pis. Il était Prince. Il n'avait jamais eu l'ambition d'être discret.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans le Bifröst, prêt à partir.

« Mon Prince, salua le Gardien.

\- Heimdall, mon ami, répondit Thor de sa voix de ténor.

\- Midgard, mon Prince ?

\- Avant cela, j'aimerai savoir une chose.

\- Je ne peux le voir, mon Prince, anticipa l'Ase. Sa Magie le cache à ma vue. Il en a presque toujours été ainsi. »

L'irritation contenue était audible dans la voix du Gardien.

« Pourtant, fit remarquer Thor, quand Loki est arrivé sur Midgard pour la conquérir, tu as pu le voir, et prévenir Père.

\- C'est vrai, dit Heimdall. Les seules fois où j'ai été en mesure de voir votre frère était quand il était très faible et souffrant, ou quand il me laissait le voir. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Le Père-de-Tout sait-il cela ?

\- Je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons, mon Prince, acquiesça Heimdall. Dès que Loki est apparu à ma vue lors de sa venue sur Midgard.

\- Mais Père écoute plus les bruissements de la cour que les conseils de ses proches, se désola Thor.

\- Votre Père est un fin politique et tacticien. Loki voulait que vous veniez le récupérer ? Il vous a envoyer l'arrêter. La cour voulait un châtiment exemplaire ? Loki a été emprisonné. Le but du Père-de-Tout est de vous léguer un trône sans faille, pour vous laisser faire vos propres erreurs. Il espère encore aujourd'hui que Loki pourra se tenir dans votre ombre pour vous guider.

\- C'est pourtant ce que regrette mon frère depuis si longtemps. De vivre dans mon ombre. Il me l'a dit, sur Midgard. Il m'a dit 'Je me souviens d'une ombre, vivant sous le couvert de ta grandeur'. Si seulement Père pensait un peu moins à la pérennité du trône et un peu plus à celle de sa famille.

\- Votre Père est Roi, rappela Heimdall. Il est Roi avant tout autre chose, comme vous le serez à votre tour.

\- Si être Roi signifie devoir inévitablement faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime, alors je ne serai jamais un bon roi.

\- Une dernière chose, mon Prince. Des choses s'agitent sur Midgard. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, mais restez prudent tout de même.

\- Merci pour tes sages paroles, mon ami. »

 **Quelques instants plus tard – Campagne proche de New-York :**

Thor atterrit à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de New-York, dans la campagne. Son arrivée brutale interloqua quelques locaux, mais il n'y prit pas garde, et s'envola vers la Métropole, pressé de retrouver Jane, dans leur petite maison de la 120ème avenue, dans le Queens. C'était la maison d'enfance de Jane, en pierre et en bois peint en blanc. A la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de s'en séparer, préférant la demeure familiale à son appartement plus cossu à proximité de l'Université de Culver, dans le Missouri. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin des laboratoires que lui offrait l'Université, et avait retrouvé une forme de liberté le jour où elle avait rendu les clefs de son appartement. Bien sûr, l'Université de Culver finançait toujours ses recherches, et soustrayait une part lors de la vente de ses publications, profitant de la notoriété récente de la jeune femme, mais Jane avait dit à Thor qu'elle respirait mieux à New-York qu'à Canton.

Thor comprenait parfaitement ce point de vue. Loin de Valaskjálf et de ses intrigues de cour, il se sentait bien plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Toute sa vie durant, ses moindres gestes avaient été épiés, disséqués, analysés, déformés. Être Prince n'était pas de tout repos, et c'était sur Midgard, le Royaume inconscient des autres, qu'il avait pu échapper à ce rôle qui finalement lui pesait. Bien sûr, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il prendrait la couronne et Gungnir, succédant à Odin. Il y était préparé, mais il n'avait pas spécialement hâte d'y être. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu une envie irrépressible du trône, trépignant d'impatience, déçu que son Couronnement enfin arrivé ait été gâché. Et par qui ? Son jaloux de frère. Qui avait eu raison, bien sûr. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas du tout. A deux doigts de déclencher une guerre, ses amis et lui n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à la 'traîtrise' de Loki qui avait fait prévenir Odin.

Thor savait que Sif et les Trois Guerriers en voulaient encore à Loki. Selon eux, cette manière de procéder n'était ni digne, ni honorable. Mais ce que Thor voyait désormais, était qu'au moins, ils étaient en vie. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela seul bien sûr. C'était en racontant l'histoire à Jane que celle-ci avait déclaré que le déshonneur était parfois préférable à la mort. La Mort était bien trop définitive. Thor avait contré de sa voix de basse qu'ils seraient montés au Walhalla avec joie s'il l'avait fallu, ce à quoi elle avait répliqué qu'alors, ils ne se seraient pas connus.

Cela avait laissé Thor sans voix. Sans Loki et ses machinations, jamais il n'aurait connu l'amour de Jane, son intelligence brillante, son sourire lumineux et sa beauté radieuse. Sans Loki, pas non plus d'Avengers. Sans Loki, jamais les Neuf Royaumes n'auraient su que des peuples aliens cherchaient à les conquérir. Cela ne faisait pas spécialement plaisir à Jane de se faire l'avocate du diable (ou du Dieu du Chaos), mais les premiers temps où Thor habitait avec elle, il s'enfonçait doucement dans une sorte de dépression colérique et elle n'avait vu que ce moyen pour l'en faire sortir. Thor aimait son frère de tout son cœur et il n'avait compris ni sa trahison, ni son sacrifice.

Il ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus désormais, mais il y voyait plus clair. Tout n'était pas de la faute de Loki. Il avait été la cause de beaucoup de destruction et de morts, mais les raisons véritables de ses actions, c'était vers les Æsir qu'il fallait les chercher.

Le Dieu de la Foudre sortit de ses pensées en arrivant au dessus de Manhattan, et vola jusqu'à la maison de Jane. Il entra heureux d'être de retour auprès de son aimée. A peine mit-il un pied à l'intérieur, que la scientifique se précipita vers lui.

« Merci mon Dieu, tu es de retour, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. »

Thor se tendit immédiatement. Quelque chose était-il arrivé pendant son absence ? Heimdall avait dit que ce n'était pas très grave pourtant.

« Tout le monde essaye de te joindre depuis quatre jours, continua-t-elle en parlant de plus en plus vite. Il s'est passé tellement de choses. Le SHIELD n'existe plus, et Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff ont été momentanément des fugitifs recherchés. Tony Stark a appelé ici pour savoir où tu étais. Il y a même un homme qui est passé une fois. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Hawkeye. Tu le connais ?

\- Respire Jane, dit Thor. Oui, je connais ce faucon. Je soupçonne qu'il n'utilise pas son véritable nom à cause de la chute du SHIELD. C'est un Agent. Tout ceci est très grave. Peux-tu me prêter un téléphone s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai appeler Anthony Stark, pour m'enquérir des événements. »

Un peu rassurée, Jane attrapa son cellulaire, un petit portable à clapet gris, et le tendit à Thor. Malgré la technologie désuète, Thor savait utiliser l'engin et la tonalité d'attente se fit bientôt entendre.

« Foster ? Fit Anthony Stark de l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ami Anthony, salua Thor sachant que sa voix serait reconnue. Je viens de rentrer d'Asgard à l'instant. Jane m'a appris de bien graves nouvelles.

\- On ne peut pas en parler au téléphone, dit Stark d'une voix précipitée. Il faut qu'on se voit face à face. Pas de vol. Demande à Foster de t'emmener en voiture. Je lui envoie un mail sécurisé sur son ordinateur avec notre localisation. Le mot de passe est le premier surnom que je t'ai donné. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Parfaitement, mon Ami, assura Thor.

\- Très bien. A tout à l'heure. Et si vous êtes suivis, n'hésite pas à frapper. Fort. Ah, oui, ne laissez personne chez Foster. On ne sait pas encore si elle est une cible. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

La communication s'arrêta là, mettant Thor au supplice. Quelques instants plus tard, le mail attendu arrivait. Anthony Stark indiquait se trouver sur un yacht, dans la Marina d'Atlantic City, New-Jersey.

 **Même jour – New-Jersey, Atlantic City, Marina :**

Quelques deux heures et demi plus tard, Thor et Jane montaient dans une discrétion toute relative, à bord du yacht d'Anthony Stark, baptisé 'Le Furtif'. Fallait-il préciser que le bateau en question n'avait rien de furtif ? L'intérieur était luxueux et clinquant. Il y avait de longues banquettes de cuir clair, et tous les meubles étaient en bois précieux. La meilleure technologie gérait l'ensemble, puisque JARVIS les accueillit de sa voix polie habituelle.

Ils furent aussitôt reçus par un Anthony Stark un peu nerveux, et un Bruce Banner qui tentait visiblement d'être le plus serein possible à côté de la boule de nerfs qu'était le milliardaire. Un peu plus loin, certains debout, d'autres assis, se tenaient le reste des Avengers, ainsi que Maria Hill et deux hommes noirs que Thor ne connaissait pas. Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir Steve Rogers, et Natasha Romanoff, sains et saufs.

« Tu connais tout le monde Thor ? A part Rhodey qui se cache dans un coin, et Sam Wilson, bien sûr. Alias Falcon, pour tenir compagnie à notre petit Moineau.

\- Ta gueule Stark, grommela l'Agent Barton. Je suis plus grand que toi.

\- Foster, voici tout le monde. Tout le monde, voici Jane Foster, alias, l'une des scientifiques les plus badass de ces dix dernières années. Et je le pense.

\- Merci, Monsieur Stark, fit la jeune femme surprise.

\- Appelez-moi Tony.

\- Je ne voudrais pas rompre une idylle naissance, cassa Natasha Romanoff, mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mes Amis, commença Thor. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence, mais Jane m'a parlé de la chute du SHIELD. Je vous prie de m'éclairer à ce sujet.

\- C'est pire que la chute du SHIELD, dit l'agent Romanoff. C'est le retour en force d'HYDRA.

\- J'ignore ce qu'est HYDRA, Dame Natasha.

\- HYDRA est une organisation secrète qui a vu son expansion pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, expliqua Maria Hill d'un ton docte. A l'époque, Captain America et les Howling Commandos se sont presque exclusivement consacrés à la lutte contre cette organisation et son leader, Red Skull. C'était nécessaire, car HYDRA possédait une force de frappe jusque là inconnue, issue du Tesseract. A la mort de Red Skull, tout le monde a cru qu'HYDRA était vaincue, et les Howling Commandos ont continué à déloger ici ou là des bases mineures, moins dangereuses. Nous nous leurrions gravement. A la fin de la guerre, les États-Unis ont mis en pratique ce qu'on appelle l'opération Paperclip. Cela consistait à évacuer des scientifiques nazis majeurs vers les USA, afin de les soustraire à la justice, et d'exploiter leurs talents et connaissances. Dans le lot, il y avait Arnim Zola, scientifique à la solde de Red Skull. Il a patiemment reconstruit HYDRA au sein même du SHIELD, faisant grandir l'organisation, et colonisant d'autres structures, comme le Sénat, ou le KGB. Voilà le topo. Une organisation ayant pour but la domination du monde, vient de faire exploser trois Héliporteurs au dessus de Washington DC, et le SHIELD dans la foulée. On ne sait pas qui sont nos alliés, qui sont nos ennemis. Une petite équipe de confiance est chargée de faire le ménage et de reconstruire le SHIELD sur des bases plus saines, mais en attendant, HYDRA tient certaines places fortes où sont stockées des armes et de l'équipement extra-terrestre. Des armes Chitauri par exemple. Et, et c'est là que ça devient plus grave, le Sceptre de Loki a disparu. »

Immédiatement, Thor se rembrunit. Tous (sauf Sam Wilson et celui que Stark avait appelé Rhodey) savaient que la mention de son frère pouvait plonger Thor dans la mélancolie la plus profonde pendant des heures. Mais c'était avant de connaître sa survie. La question du Sceptre dans la nature était bien plus grave, et le Dieu de la Foudre se demanda brièvement si Loki n'avait pas profité du Chaos ambiant (il en était le Dieu après tout), pour dérober le Sceptre Magique. Néanmoins, et malgré toute précaution, il choisit de taire cette information à ses amis. Il ne parlerait pas de Loki. Pas maintenant, alors que l'ennemi était partout.

« La perte du Sceptre est préoccupante, dit Thor. Mais le danger n'est pas immédiat. Il est difficile de contrôler un tel artefact.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Point Break, fit Anthony Stark. Le SHIELD n'avait pas beaucoup avancé sur l'étude du Sceptre avant de le perdre. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle est de faire comprendre au monde que nous ne sommes pas HYDRA, mais que nous ne sommes pas le SHIELD non plus. Ni aucune autre organisation d'ailleurs. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à tirer notre épingle du jeu. Agent Hill, enfin, ex-Agent Hill, vous êtes la bienvenue à Stark Industries, si ça peut sauver vos fesses. D'autant que nous aurons besoin d'une liaison avec le SHIELD ressuscité plus tard, certainement. Ah, d'ailleurs, pour ceux à qui ça aurait échappé, Fury n'est pas vraiment mort. Il est parti se cacher en Europe. C'était la partie spoiler. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, notant intérieurement de demander des précisions plus tard à Steve Rogers ou Natasha Romanoff, graves et silencieux pour le moment.

« Si on n'est pas SHIELD, alors, on est quoi, demanda Clint Barton.

\- On est les Avengers, bien sûr, dit Anthony de son ton le plus enjoué. Groupe de justiciers indépendant.

\- C'est légal un truc pareil ? Questionna Wilson.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Maria Hill. Mais étant donné que vous avez sauvé New-York et le Monde, je suis sûre que le gouvernement fermera les yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincue, dit Natasha. On va devoir y aller Maria. On a de la route à faire.

\- Où allez-vous mes Amies ? Questionna Thor.

\- Nous sommes convoquées à des auditions devant les instances politiques du pays, expliqua Maria. Pendant la débâcle, un grand nombres d'informations classifiées ont été relâchées sur le net. Nous devons en répondre devant nos responsables politiques.

\- Faites leur en voir de toutes les couleurs à ces planqués, dit Anthony. Je programme une conférence de presse pour demain à New-York, à la Tour Avengers. Il faut qu'on soit tous présents pour montrer qu'on est une équipe soudée. »

Natasha Romanoff murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Clint Barton, et suivit Maria Hill à l'extérieur du yacht.

Thor s'assit finalement sur l'une des banquettes, Jane à ses côtés. Sa compagne semblait intimidée, ce qui était plutôt rare. Le Dieu de la Foudre l'avait vu invectiver des agents du SHIELD sans la moindre timidité. C'est pourquoi il passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Steve Rogers. L'homme n'avait pas décoché un mot pendant toute la discussion, et sa mâchoire était restée crispée. Mais il ne put poser la moindre question, car Anthony proposa :

« Et si nous rentrions à New-York en bateau ? On arrivera demain, juste à temps pour la conférence de presse.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, cingla l'agent Barton (ex-agent se corrigea Thor dans sa tête). C'est toi le capitaine ?

\- On a déjà un capitaine. Hein Cap ? Moi, je serai le Commandant.

\- Mais bien sûr. Où est la cabine de pilotage ? Je vais te surveiller Stark.

\- Très bien, je te nomme Commandant en Second. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la grande pièce intérieure du bateau tout en continuant de s'envoyer des plaisanteries.

« Steve, mon Ami, dit Thor. Vous êtes bien silencieux. »

Le super-soldat releva la tête vers l'Asgardien, étonné que celui-ci lui adresse la parole ainsi.

« Je réfléchissais à la suite des événements, dit le Capitaine Rogers en tentant en vain de cacher l'abattement dans sa voix.

\- La suite de votre point de vue ? Demanda Thor avec perspicacité. Quelque chose vous contrarie, je le vois bien.

\- Les autres sont au courant, dit le Capitaine, je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous taire cette information. Pendant la Guerre, je veux dire la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mon meilleur ami est mort, en chutant dans un précipice. C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à il y a trois jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'HYDRA lui a fait, mais il est devenu une sorte de machine de guerre, un assassin connu sous le nom de Winter Soldier. Il ne m'a pas reconnu. Nous nous sommes battus. Il a essayé de me tuer, mais finalement, alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser me noyer dans le Potomac, il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, répondit le Docteur Banner alors que Steve Rogers contractait à nouveau la mâchoire. Tony a lancé un algorithme de recherche et a piraté tous les satellites possibles, mais il est furtif. En trois jours, il n'a pas refait surface. Et nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens de recherche. Nous ignorons s'il utilise la technologie actuelle, ce qui est peu probable. Nous restons à l'affût de quoique ce soit, mais jusqu'ici, rien. »

Thor ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait beaucoup de résurrections en quelques jours, mais il tint sa langue. Pas question d'informer les Avengers de la survie de Loki pour le moment. Il le ferait, en définitive, il savait qu'un jour il le ferait, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi votre Père souhaitait-il vous voir ? Demanda le Docteur Banner sûrement plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

\- Pour parler de succession, mentit Thor. La mort de Mère l'a beaucoup affaibli. Il a juste du mal à accepter ma manière de faire mon deuil, à l'écart d'Asgard et de ses fastes. Et moi, je ne comprends pas qu'il n'ait pas vraiment pleuré la perte de … »

Thor s'arrêta brusquement de parler. La mention du nom de Loki faisait naître dans sa poitrine l'habituelle colère triste, mais bizarrement aussi l'espoir. La pièce resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes. Le nom du Second Prince d'Asgard était plus ou moins tabou entre les Avengers. Certains avaient souffert plus que d'autres de sa folie meurtrière.

« Père n'est pas à deux cents ans près. La succession attendra, conclut Thor en réaffirmant sa prise autour des épaules de son aimée.

\- Il n'y a qu'à moi que cette phrase donne le tournis ? Demanda Sam Wilson.

\- L'espérance de vie d'un Asgardien est plus de soixante fois supérieure à la notre, l'informa gentiment Jane avec un petit sourire. Tout à fait de quoi avoir le tournis, je vous l'accorde.

\- Mais vous avez quel âge alors ? Fit Sam Wilson d'un air stupéfait.

\- J'ai plus de mille deux cents ans, Ami Wilson, répondit Thor complaisamment. Mon père, le Roi Odin est âgé de plus de trois mille ans.

\- Plus à deux cents ans près alors, répéta Wilson faisant rire les autres humains. Appelez-moi Sam, Thor.

\- Très bien Ami Sam. Êtes-vous un nouvel Avenger ?

\- Non, répondit l'homme noir alors que Steve Rogers disait d'une voix assurée :

\- Oui.

\- Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord les gars, ricana celui qu'Anthony Stark avait appelé Rhodey. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, Thor, je ne suis pas un Avenger. Pas tant que je suis employé par l'armée américaine. Je me suis mis d'accord avec Tony.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être un Avenger, Sam, dit encore le Capitaine Rogers. A moins que tu n'en ais pas envie, ce que je peux comprendre.

\- Ce serait un honneur, Cap, sourit l'homme. Mais je te rappelle que mes ailes sont foutues.

\- Pas un problème ! Fit Anthony en entrant dans la pièce. Je vais t'en refaire des mieux. Plus résistantes, plus légères. Peut-être plus rapide si j'intègre un réacteur ARC.

\- C'est très gentil Stark, remercia Sam en hochant la tête avec gratitude.

\- Bof, balaya Anthony en agitant la main. C'est pas grand chose. Et j'aime bien bricoler de nouveaux trucs. Peut-être que je pourrais faire une armure avec des ailes ? Mais ça serait très redondant.

\- Où est Barton ? Demanda Rhodey.

\- En cabine de pilotage. Il se dispute avec JARVIS pour savoir qui manœuvrera le bateau. »

A ce moment précis, le moteur du véhicule s'alluma.

« Ah ! Ils se sont mis d'accord ! JARVIS ? Qui a gagné ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés à un compromis, monsieur, répondit la voix dans les murs. Monsieur Barton sortira le Furtif de la marina, et je m'occuperai du pilotage automatique.

\- JARVIS, je suis fier de toi. Tu es clairement beaucoup moins borné que moi.

\- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur a mené l'entêtement à un niveau olympique.

\- J'aime quand tu es sarcastique mon pote.

\- Tout ce qu'il plaira à monsieur. »

Pendant la discussion, Anthony avait sorti des bières du bar et proposa à boire à ses hôtes. L'atmosphère se détendit, et Thor apprécia ce moment, entouré d'amis, jusqu'à ce que Clint Barton redescendit de la cabine de pilotage et amena sur le tapis le difficile sujet de l'avenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit pour la conférence de presse ?

\- La vérité, répondit Steve Rogers en desserrant enfin la mâchoire. Nous ne savions pas qu'HYDRA avait gangrené le SHIELD. Nous sommes les Avengers, nous sommes indépendants et nous nous battrons contre la pieuvre.

\- Il faut vraiment mettre ça en avant, dit Clint Barton. Notre adversaire principal désormais, c'est HYDRA. Iron Patriot peut s'occuper du terrorisme international, il a été créé pour ça.

\- Bien sûr, on pourra filer un coup de main de temps en temps, dit Anthony Stark alors que Rhodey ouvrait la bouche.

\- Le plus urgent est de vous faire entrer dans un cadre légal, dit-il. Une milice de super-héros, c'est complètement illégal et indéfendable pour le moment.

\- Et comment fait-on si on veut rester indépendant ? Questionna Steve Rogers. Se rattacher à l'armée est hors de question. J'ai beau être Capitaine, mon contrat avec l'armée est caduc depuis longtemps. On ne peut plus s'affilier au SHIELD sans être catalogué comme HYDRA, et les autres agences de renseignement sont tout aussi gangrenée, sans l'admettre.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas devenir une sorte de police internationale ? Proposa Anthony Stark. Je me souviens de l'interview d'une politique, une britannique je crois, qui disait qu'elle était contre la formation des Avengers parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun contrôle politique ou démocratique. Elle proposait qu'un tel groupe s'affilie non pas à un gouvernement, mais à la gouvernance mondiale. A l'ONU quoi.

\- Pourquoi pas, articula lentement Clint Barton.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'ONU, mes Amis ? Demanda Thor un peu perdu.

\- Tu t'es bien rendu compte que notre système politique était très différent de celui d'Asgard, répondit Anthony Stark. l'ONU est une organisation qui regroupe à peu de chose près tous les états de la planète et qui a pour finalité la paix mondiale. Beaucoup pensent qu'il lui faudrait se doter d'une police ou d'une armée pour appliquer ses décisions qui pour le moment sont assez vides de sens. Nous pourrions être cette police.

\- Le fonctionnement des Nations Unies est tout de même très lent, contra Rhodey. Vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de latitude.

\- Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas faire des plans sur la comète sans être au complet, coupa le Docteur Banner. Natasha et Maria ont aussi leur mot à dire, et seront d'excellents conseils. Attendons la fin de leurs auditions respectives pour pouvoir discuter avec elles.

\- Comme toujours, la voix de la raison a parlé ! S'exclama Anthony Stark théâtralement. En attendant, madame et messieurs, profitez de votre voyage. Il y a quelques cabines avec des lits à l'étage inférieur si vous voulez vous reposer. Sinon, je vous invite à faire la fête toute la nuit. JARVIS ? Musique ! »

* * *

 _ **On remonte progressivement la chronologie des films du MCU ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette histoire avant la sortie de Captain America : Civil War, si ça peut éclairer certains choix de narration.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous convient, l'intrigue se met en place petit à petit, et on découvre les protagonistes au fur et à mesure.**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review ! A bientôt !**_


	4. A1 C3 Bucky Barnes

_**Rappel : J'ai écrit la grande majorité de cette histoire avant la sortie de**_ **Captain America : Civil War** _ **, ce qui explique en partie la grande liberté que j'ai pris avec le canon.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 3 : Bucky Barnes :**

 **12 avril 2014 – Washington D.C., dans la rue :**

Il avait mal à la tête. Depuis des jours qu'il errait dans Washington DC, les migraines ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il avait des flash, comme des souvenirs, mais beaucoup trop flous et rapides pour s'y raccrocher. Chaque flash s'accompagnait d'un élancement insupportable dans les tempes, qui le faisait siffler de douleur. Et il en fallait pour provoquer une réaction à la douleur chez lui.

Il essayait de ne pas ressasser les seuls vrais souvenirs qu'il avait. Sa dernière mission. Un échec cuisant. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses objectifs passés, mais il _savait_ qu'il n'avait jamais raté une cible de cette manière. Mais ce n'était pas la raison qui le poussait à vouloir oublier ce souvenir. Le visage de cet homme lui brûlait la rétine, aggravant la douleur de sa tête. Tout son corps hurlait 'tu le connais' et son esprit se rebellait contre cette idée.

Il passa une main fatiguée et tremblante sur ses yeux douloureux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Depuis la chute de l'Héliporteur dans la rivière. Il errait depuis, s'attendant à tout moment d'être arrêté. L'attente était insupportable. Il jetait continuellement des regards par dessus son épaule. Il avait réussi à voler des vêtements plus discret que son armure de combat, abîmée, déchirée. Il cachait son visage avec une casquette et une capuche, et plus avec une paire de lunettes à vision nocturne et un masque. Mais cela ne le tranquillisait pas. Il savait que l'homme blond, sa _cible_ , le cherchait. Il était tellement tendu, aux aguets, il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il venait presque à regretter la lobotomie électrique. Presque. Le seul point positif de la situation était qu'il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à rejoindre ses maîtres et les scientifiques qui le remettraient dans le caisson.

L'idée prenait doucement forme dans son esprit torturé. Il était libre.

La pensée lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il était libre. Recherché, haï, en souffrance, en cavale, mais libre. Libre.

Il répéta le mot pendant de longues secondes, savourant chaque syllabe, dégustant les sons, se délectant de la sensation. Libre. Libre. Libre.

Finalement, il était peut-être l'homme dont il avait vu la photo dans ce musée. Cet homme dont on clamait qu'il était un héros, mort pour sa patrie. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas un héros. Il faisait ce qu'on lui ordonnait, pas ce qui était juste.

 _Plus maintenant,_ se rappela-t-il. Plus jamais. Il ne prendrait plus d'ordre de quiconque. Il n'aurait plus à obéir. Il pouvait vivre. Libre. Libre. Libre.

Un pic de douleur lui traversa le crâne. Le souvenir d'une chute qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'était devenu habituel. Des souvenirs, des sensations, des impressions allaient et venaient dans son esprit. Sa mémoire était véritablement foutue. Il ne se souvenait pas en détail de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours. La seule image nette était sa visite à l'exposition. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là-bas. Il revoyait l'homme blond sur des posters géants, et un visage qui ressemblait au sien. Mais pas vraiment. Le visage de la photo était tellement différent. La légende disait 'James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, meilleur ami de Captain America'. Captain America ? C'était l'homme blond ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'en avait pas l'impression, comme si les mots cachaient la vérité. Et ces souvenirs fugaces qui lui vrillaient la tête ! Il fallait qu'il continue d'avancer sinon, il allait perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait. Il laissa son entraînement (quel entraînement ?) prendre le dessus pour rester furtif.

Le soir tombait, l'humidité aussi. Le printemps était très frais, et il frissonna. Il devrait trouver un endroit abrité pour la nuit assez vite, sinon, les meilleures places seraient prises. Il n'avait pas envie de finir à côté d'une poubelle dans une ruelle sale encore une fois. S'il ne craignait pas autant de se faire arrêter par la police, il aurait fracturé la porte d'un appartement vide avec plaisir. Mais un bout de carton, c'était pas mal non plus. Tout plutôt que de perdre cette liberté fraîchement trouvée. Retrouvée ? Il ne savait plus. Il savait d'instinct que s'il se faisait arrêter par les forces de l'ordre, ses maîtres, ses _anciens_ maîtres allaient le retrouver, et alors il ne serait plus jamais libre.

Il marcha un moment, et passa devant un magasin d'électronique. Par un réflexe bizarre, il frotta son bras bionique. Et s'arrêta net devant la vitrine. Les télévisions passaient des images de l'homme blond, celui du souvenir. Le son était étouffé par la vitre, il n'entendait pas ce que disait l'homme blond à ce qu'il semblait être une conférence de presse. Il ne put que lire le bandeau qui s'affichait et indiquait que l'homme blond était 'Captain America'. Était-ce là son nom ? Il ne pensait pas. L'homme blond lui avait dit son nom, et si son souvenir était flou, il était certain que le bandeau ne rapportait qu'un surnom, un pseudonyme. Tout comme il savait qu'il avait dû avoir un nom _avant_ , qu'il ne s'appelait pas réellement 'Soldier', bien que ce soit comme cela que ses maîtres (ses _anciens_ maîtres !) l'apostrophaient.

Son estomac gronda. Trouver de la nourriture s'avérait être plus délicat que trouver des vêtements. Faire les poubelles était ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus rapide. Sa constitution lui permettait de résister à un grand nombre de germes, et les odeurs ne l'incommodaient pas plus que cela. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un conteneur pas trop grand pour fouiller dedans. Il trouva son bonheur dans une petite rue, loin du centre-ville. Quelqu'un avait jeté des restes de pizza froide, ce qui le contenta parfaitement. Ce n'était pas assez, bien sûr, mais suffisant. Après s'être rapidement sustenté, il continua de marcher, à la recherche cette fois d'un lieu où se recroqueviller et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Il finit par se terrer sous le porche d'un immeuble abandonné. Des grilles étaient dressées tout autour, prévenant que le lieux pouvait être dangereux, mais il s'en fichait. D'ailleurs la lueur vacillante qui perçait par les fenêtres sales et cassées attestait qu'il n'était pas le seul à venir trouver refuge ici. Après une hésitation, il se glissa entre deux barrières défoncées, et s'appliqua à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il se glissa contre un mur, à l'abri du vent et de la petite pluie fine qui commençait à tomber. Il était toujours tendu, aux aguets, mais au moins, il n'avait plus vraiment froid. Pas que la température soit un problème. Il avait l'impression d'avoir connu bien pire comme situation, mais un peu de confort, tout relatif, n'était pas de refus.

Il commença à somnoler. Il n'avait pas véritablement dormi depuis des jours. Depuis la chute de l'Héliporteur (combien de jours ? Il n'en savait rien en définitive). Depuis son échec cuisant contre cet homme blond qui le connaissait. Qu'il connaissait ? Il ne dormait jamais complètement. Cela aurait été bien trop dangereux. C'est pourquoi il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas.

« Eh , j'voulais pas t'faire peur mon gars, dit un homme dont la barbe sale mangeait le visage. J'voulais juste t'proposer de v'nir au chaud. On a du feu s'tu veux. T'quoi te t'nir un peu plus chaud qu'ton sweat. »

Il ne réagit pas, près à bondir au moindre signe d'agressivité du sans-abris.

« C'comme tu veux mon gars. Moi, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein. Mais la proposition reste valable. »

L'homme fit demi-tour et entra à nouveau dans l'immeuble. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Et décida de le suivre.

Le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble était un grand hall dont les papiers peints et les moquettes avaient été arrachés par le temps et les vandalismes répétitifs. Un petit nombre de personnes enveloppées de vêtements chauds et sales se tenaient en rond autour d'un grand baril où brûlait un feu réconfortant. Une bouteille d'un liquide clair tournait entre eux. Il s'approcha.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'homme qui était venu le chercher.

\- Winter, répondit-il d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas servit depuis des lustres.

\- Moi c'est Carl. Et voici Joe, Bob et Georges. Tu veux d'la vodka ? »

Winter, puisque c'était comme cela qu'il allait s'appeler, hocha positivement la tête. Il savait que l'alcool n'avait pas vraiment d'effet sur lui, mais toute forme de chaleur était la bienvenue. Il prit la bouteille, la leva en direction des quatre autres et marmonna :

« за ваше здоровье.

\- T'es russe ? Questionna un homme noir dont le bonnet était tellement enfoncé qu'il cachait presque ses yeux.

\- Non, je crois pas, répondit Winter.

\- Tu viens d'où alors ? Questionna l'homme noir encore une fois.

\- Laisse-le George, gronda Carl. Tu vas l'faire fuir avec toutes tes questions. »

Winter ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'avaler deux longues gorgées d'alcool avant de passer la bouteille à son voisin. La brûlure du liquide fut réconfortante, et il poussa un petit soupir. Il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, toujours tourné vers le bidon enflammé.

« Je viens de nulle-part, dit-il. Et je sais pas où je vais.

\- Bienvenu au club mon gars, rit un autre homme un peu chancelant (Bob, il pensait). La rue, c'est comme ça. On sait pas s'qu'on va faire le lend'main. »

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence. Winter se remit à somnoler, mais moins profondément que quelques temps plus tôt. La chaleur du feu et de la vodka le berçait agréablement, et il laissa ses muscles se détendre. Une fois encore, il fut sur ses pieds dès qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

« Merde, marmonna Carl. Des flics. Des riv'rains ont dû appeler pour nous virer. »

Winter paniqua. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les forces de l'ordre mettent la main sur lui. En quelques secondes, il avait quitté le hall du rez-de-chaussée vers une sortie qu'il avait repéré du coin de l'œil en arrivant. Mais le faisceau lumineux d'une lampe torche le figea sur place.

« Vous êtes dans une propriété privée, dit l'agent de police. Vous êtes en infraction. Les mains en l'air. »

Winter n'eut pas conscience d'avoir vu l'arme à feu, avant d'avoir balancé un coup de coude à l'agent. Le calibre vola en l'air, et il le rattrapa adroitement. L'agent, sonné, tomba à terre. Le SIG Sauer dans la main le rassura. Il se força à ne pas abattre le coéquipier de l'agent au sol, mais à fuir. Il était compliqué de passer outre son instinct le plus primaire. En quelques bond, et un second coup de coude, il se trouvait à l'extérieur, sous une pluie cette fois battante, courant dans les rues mal éclairées.

Il courait à ne plus savoir où il était. Il courait à en perdre tout raisonnement. Il courait à en perdre la raison. Quand enfin la pluie balaya un peu les douleurs de son crâne, il s'était approché trop près de la base militaire de Bethesda, et pouvait presque sentir le regard des caméras sur lui. A croire qu'il était plus efficace quand il était décérébré. Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, pour se sortir de là sans avoir l'air trop suspect. Il avait arrêté de courir, c'était déjà ça. Il marchait un peu à l'aveuglette, un peu au hasard, un peu au petit bonheur la chance.

Il devait être trop suspect, ou les événements récents rendaient les militaires trop nerveux, mais après quelques minutes à longer la base pour espérer en faire le tour, un groupe de trois soldats en arme se détacha dans l'obscurité. Ils braquèrent sur lui une lumière vive. Son instinct réagit immédiatement. Sa main se crispa sur le SIG Sauer dissimulé dans la poche ventrale du sweat qu'il portait. Les soldats l'interpellèrent, le hélant.

Le passage d'une voiture lui offrit une ouverture. Il laissa son instinct et son entraînement prendre le dessus, et se fondit dans la nuit. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, jusqu'à être suffisamment loin des soldats pour se remettre à courir. Il savait que les caméras le suivaient certainement, et il entendait déjà les cris des militaires derrière lui, appelant du renfort. La course ne le fatiguait pas vraiment, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir toute la nuit. Son esprit le lâcherait bien avant l'aube, et il laisserait ses réflexes faire le boulot. Il ne voulait pas tuer ces militaires. Il ne voulait plus tuer personne. Mais l'instinct était là, sous sa peau, ne demanda qu'à sortir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir ainsi. D'habitude, il éliminait les menaces. Il les annihilait. Mais désormais, il sentait que ce n'était pas … _bien_ à défaut d'un autre mot. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Ce n'était pas correct.

Des sirènes retentirent au loin, vers le sud, l'obligeant à bifurquer vers l'est. Quelques passants le regardèrent passer dans leur quartier résidentiel sans histoire avec des airs stupéfaits, mais personne n'essaya de l'arrêter. Il savait qu'il avait l'air louche, avec son sweat à capuche, à courir ainsi. Les sirènes se rapprochaient, l'empêchant de ralentir. La pluie obscurcissait sa vue. Il regrettait ses lunettes à vision nocturne. Une voiture de police déboula en bas de la rue. Il tourna immédiatement dans une ruelle adjacente, mais trop tard, les forces de l'ordre l'avaient vu, et se mettaient à sa poursuite. D'un bond, il quitta la rue en escaladant une palissade, et se retrouva à couper à travers les jardins des petits pavillons proprets du quartier.

La panique gagna du terrain quand il entendit un hélicoptère le survoler. Le faisceau lumineux de l'engin le cherchait. Il était foutu. Il allait être pris. Sûrement torturé à nouveau. La présence du SIG Sauer contre son flanc le rassura. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il savait quoi faire pour éviter une nouvelle capture. Il défendrait chèrement sa liberté nouvellement trouvée.

Des agents semblaient le suivre à pieds, car il entendait des exclamations de voix derrière lui, et toujours l'hélicoptère qui tournait au dessus de sa tête, tentant de le piéger dans son faisceau lumineux. Sautant une énième haie parfaitement taillée, il atterrit adroitement dans une rue proprette, mais où les possibilités de se cacher étaient très réduite. Il continua sa course vers le sud-est, espérant retomber dans des quartiers moins entretenus et ordonnés où il pourrait se cacher dans des bâtiments abandonnés.

Malheureusement, les voitures de police semblaient avoir un sixième sens, car l'une d'entre elles arriva dans un crissement de pneus tonitruant. La route était coupée. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, évaluant ses possibilités de retraite. Elles étaient très fines, car deux officiers en civil qui le suivaient à pieds étaient parvenus à le rattraper et le tenaient en joue.

Une immense clarté se fit dans sa tête. Il savait exactement comment s'en sortir. Lentement, le visage baissé pour camoufler son visage, il leva les mains et se mit à genoux. La pluie continuait de tomber à torrent, et il était trempé. Les quatre agents s'approchèrent précautionneusement, leurs armes toujours braquées sur lui. L'un d'entre rangea son revolver pour sortir une paire de menottes, tout en débitant le discours habituel. Il n'écoutait pas, trop concentré sur les bruits de pas, sur les distances les séparant les uns des autres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous suffisamment près, et que l'agent aux menottes lui saisit le bras droit, ce fut comme un signal. Son corps se détendit brutalement, mettant l'officier à terre. D'un geste, il dégaina l'arme de service du pauvre homme au sol, et la lança au visage du policier placé le plus loin. Dans le même mouvement, alors que l'homme se rétamait au sol, assommé, il envoya un coup de poing au deuxième officier en civil, beaucoup trop près de lui. Le quatrième tira, mais trop tard. Il avait déjà bondit, et l'uppercut qu'il lui envoya suffit à l'envoyer à terre dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

D'un bond, Winter détala. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes de répit. Une détonation le surprit. La douleur irradia dans son bras droit. Il tituba un peu, mais parvint à se reprendre et continua sa course, ignorant la souffrance de sa tête comme de son membre.

Il était de nouveau dans une rue trop large, sans endroit à couvert, alors qu'il entendait le bruit des sirènes et des moteurs à sa poursuite. Il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas aller tout droit, tournant le plus souvent possible, cherchant une échappatoire. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter, dans une ville où habitaient autant de militaires, les rues étaient rectilignes au possible, et très bien entretenues. Soudain, alors qu'une voiture de patrouille l'avait à nouveau repéré, il entendit quelqu'un le héler.

« Par ici ! »

Une femme lui adressait des gestes dans une impasse à quelques mètres de lui. L'obscurité et la pluie ne lui permettait pas de distinguer son visage. Il se méfia immédiatement.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à vous rattraper, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Et cette fois, ils ont l'autorisation de tirer sans sommation. Venez, je peux vous cacher ! »

Winter réfléchit brièvement, et se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure l'affaiblissait, même si la douleur n'était pas intense. Il se dirigea vers elle. La femme se saisit fermement de son bras droit et appuya sur le bouton d'un engin qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

 **Même nuit – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

La sensation l'étourdit. Les couleurs et les formes se mélangèrent brutalement tout autour de lui, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être passé à l'essoreuse. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol (un sol sec), la douleur dans son crâne était tellement forte qu'il vomit. Il arracha son bras à la poigne de la femme, et attaqua immédiatement. Elle l'esquiva adroitement.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit-elle en levant les mains devant elle et en esquivant un second coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Gronda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. »

Ils n'étaient plus dans la rue. Ils étaient dans une cave peut-être, ou un garage vide. Non, définitivement une cave. La petite pièce était sobrement éclairée par une ampoule nue au plafond, et les murs en bétons lui donnaient une impression claustrophobique croissante. La douleur de sa tête et celle de son bras accroissaient son mal-être et sa défiance.

« Je nous ai téléporté, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus simple au monde.

\- Téléporté, répéta-t-il perplexe. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et jeta un coup d'œil au boîtier qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle marmonna quelques mots dans une langue incompréhensible, visiblement contrariée. Il en profita pour la dévisager. Mieux valait savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il aurait été incapable de donner un âge à la femme. Il _sentait_ qu'elle était plus vieille que son aspect laissait à penser, mais même son apparence ne lui donnait aucun indice sur l'âge qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Certaines rides creusaient ses traits, mais son teint était lisse et uni, comme la peau d'une jeune fille. Son sourire espiègle semblait jeune, voir adolescent, mais son regard lui transperça l'âme. Il comprit un peu tard qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il. »

Après tout la question était plutôt légitime. Elle l'avait sorti d'affaire certes, mais pour l'emmener dans un endroit qui ressemblait plus à un traquenard qu'autre chose.

« Je m'appelle Eatta, dit-elle. Je vous cherchais, Sergent Barnes.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton abrupte. Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Sa posture s'était rigidifiée. Il était près à se battre.

« Relax, Sergent, rit-elle. Je ne travaille pour personne. Je suis à mon compte, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je suis à la recherche d'un artefact puissant détenu par HYDRA. »

Le nom remua quelque chose dans son esprit. Le nom et l'appellation. Elle l'avait appelé 'Sergent Barnes', du nom du héros mort qui portait son visage. Et HYDRA … était ceux qui l'avaient enfermé … il pensait. Il n'était sûr de rien.

« Laissez-moi partir, exigea-t-il plutôt légitimement.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas entendre ma proposition Sergent ? Demanda-t-elle avec son sourire agaçant.

\- Je veux partir. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter, et vous n'avez rien qui puisse m'intéresser.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant sûre du contraire. J'ai les moyens de vous rendre la mémoire. »

Il fut décontenancé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la femme voudrait lui rendre ses souvenirs. Une personne était plus facilement manipulable si elle ne connaissait rien d'elle-même ni des autres.

« Ne soyez pas si méfiant, Sergent, continua-t-elle. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne propose pas de vous rendre la mémoire par âme charitable. J'ai besoin de vos souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Vous détenez des informations qui m'intéressent sans le savoir. En échange de ces informations, je vous offre la vengeance contre ceux qui vous ont tout pris : votre mémoire, votre libre-arbitre, votre vie … votre bras. »

Il carra la mâchoire. La mémoire et la vengeance. Tentant. Mais pas suffisant. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que s'il acceptait, il n'y aurait pas de retour arrière possible. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait désormais était de se faire le plus petit possible afin de ne pas retomber entre _leurs_ mains. La vengeance incluait le risque. Il en avait envie, mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Trop de douleurs.

« HYDRA vous a détruit, continua la femme, et moi, je cherche HYDRA. Notre association ne peut-être que bénéfique pour nous deux. »

Il n'arrivait pas à voir où était le piège. Il était plus que réticent, bien sûr, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter la chose. Une association. Des partenaires sur un pied d'égalité. Pourquoi pas ? Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette femme. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

La posture de la femme, Eatta, était un savant mélange de décontraction et d'attention. Il savait reconnaître des combattants expérimentés quand il en voyait, et elle était expérimentée. Très. Il en aurait mis son deuxième bras à couper.

« Je suis consciente que tout ceci mérite réflexion, je ne vous presse pas d'une réponse immédiate. Néanmoins, sachez que nous ne sommes plus à Washington, mais à Manhattan. Nous nous trouvons dans le sous-sol d'une maison. Mon partenaire et moi habitons ici, et nous serions ravis de vous compter dans nos rangs. N'ai-je pas mentionné que je ne travaillais pas seule ? Au temps pour moi. »

A la mention de quelqu'un d'autre, sa méfiance s'était accrue d'un coup. Mais les offres de la femme et le fait qu'elle l'ait tiré d'affaire, jouait clairement en sa faveur. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il était coincé dans un sous-sol sombre, et la femme n'était pas agressive. Pourquoi pas tenter sa chance.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, dit-il toujours sur le qui-vive.

\- Très bien, ça n'est pas du tout ce que je vous demande, répliqua-t-elle avec son sourire espiègle.

\- Je veux bien réfléchir à votre offre. Mais avant, je veux des preuves sur le fait que vous pouvez me rendre la mémoire. De toute façon, je vous serai bien inutile si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Je vais prévenir Loki. C'est lui le spécialiste des soins.

\- Loki est le nom de votre partenaire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent un couloir où s'alignaient des petites caves toutes semblables à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. La plupart étaient vides, mais certaines contenaient des bouteilles de vin poussiéreuses, ou des meubles cachés sous de grands draps blancs. Ils gravirent des escaliers en bois bien mieux entretenus que la cave en elle-même, et débouchèrent sur un autre couloir. Les murs étaient clairs, et le parquet semblait fraîchement ciré. Eatta se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers une porte et le fit entrer dans la pièce. C'était un salon plus long que large, dont les murs étaient parcourus d'étagères, où étaient posés de nombreux livres, mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un sentiment de vide. La pièce était bien éclairée, malgré la nuit. Trois confortables fauteuils dépareillés étaient disposés en demi-cercle, face à la fenêtre, et à leurs pieds, trônait une table basse en bois clair. Dans l'un des fauteuils était assis un homme, sûrement le fameux Loki qui pourrait lui rendre ses souvenirs. L'homme posa calmement un épais ouvrage sur la table basse et se tourna vers eux. Il était grand, plus grand que Winter. Son regard vert était perçant, et il arborait une crinière de cheveux noirs qui encadrait son visage et qui tombait sur sa nuque. Il passa une main décontractée dedans. Il avisa les deux arrivants et eut un sourire tranchant.

« Je croyais que tu ne conclurais pas le premier soir, lança-t-il à Eatta.

\- Oh, tu sais, une chose en entraînant une autre … nous voilà. »

Tout chez Loki respirait le combattant dissimulé, celui qui n'hésitait pas à vous poignarder dans le dos si cela pouvait servir ses intérêts. Sa posture était soigneusement calculée. Il n'était ni de face, ni complètement de profil, juste suffisamment ouvert pour faire croire qu'il ne se méfiait pas, mais son pied droit était positionné de manière à esquiver le premier coup et à donner le second. Un homme ayant l'habitude de la traîtrise, qu'elle soit de sa part ou de celle des autres.

« Le Sergent Barnes voudrait une preuve de notre bonne foi, continua Eatta d'un ton badin. Il voudrait un aperçu de tes dons médicaux. Quelques souvenirs en plus, un peu moins mal à la tête, et, ah, oui, il a pris une balle dans le bras. Le droit.

\- Une balle ? S'étonna-t-il. Est-elle ressortie ? »

Winter ne s'était même pas posé la question, mais il pensait que oui. Il regarda la plaie qui saignait toujours, mais beaucoup moins que précédemment. Loki s'approcha avec un sourire ravi digne d'un requin. Il se tendit.

« Je te préviens, dit Eatta. Il est plutôt farouche. Il va falloir l'apprivoiser.

\- Suivez-moi, Sergent Barnes, intima Loki en passant à côté de lui et en sortant dans le couloir. »

Il le suivit, plus par curiosité que par réelle envie, en restant attentif aux moindres mouvements de la femme. Il détestait tourner le dos à un potentiel adversaire, mais il fallait parfois prendre des risques. Loki ouvrit une porte en face de celle du salon, et entra dans une cuisine. Comme le salon, la pièce semblait occupée depuis peu de temps. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses de déposées sur le plan de travail, et Loki ouvrit des placards en hauteur à moitié vides. Il attrapa quelques sachets d'herbes, des pots de terre cuite, deux casseroles qu'il remplit d'eau et alluma le gaz.

« Montrez-moi votre blessure, ordonna-t-il. »

Winter recula d'un pas, réticent à laisser l'homme le toucher. Il détestait les contacts physiques.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger Barnes, soupira Loki. Je suis Mage. Je vais refermer votre plaie. Si ça vous angoisse trop, je n'ai pas besoin de vous toucher, juste de passer une main au dessus de la zone à soigner. Ce sera rapide. »

Toujours méfiant, il consentit cependant à enlever son sweat. Le geste fut douloureux, mais rien d'insurmontable. Malheureusement, le peu de sang qui avait commencé à sécher s'arracha avec le tissu, et la plaie se remit à saigner plus abondamment. Cela le motiva un peu pour tendre le bras à Loki. Fidèle à sa parole, il ne le toucha pas, et se contenta de faire glisser sa main au dessus de la blessure. Une légère lueur dorée émanait de ses doigts, et la douleur reflua alors que la plaie se refermait. Winter arriva à s'étonner. Si ce n'était pas impossible, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« De la Magie, répondit Loki. Ou une forme d'énergie que les êtres humains ne connaissent pas. Je vais vous confectionner un baume à appliquer sur la cicatrice pour qu'elle disparaisse. Cela évitera les rougeurs et les démangeaisons. Et je vais vous faire un philtre pour votre cerveau. Mais il y aura quelques précautions à prendre pour la prise du philtre.

\- Lesquels ? Questionna Winter rassuré par le ton professionnel de l'homme (ou n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il puisse être, puisqu'il n'était pas humain apparemment)

\- Il vous faudra vous allonger car vous vous évanouirez. Trouvez un souvenir clair qui soit apaisant ou agréable, cela vous aidera. Il vous faudra y penser de toutes vos forces, sinon il y a des risques que vous perdiez la raison. Ensuite, quand vous vous réveillerez, vous prendrez d'autres potions, qui stabiliseront votre activité neuronale sans l'amoindrir. Il serait dommage de freiner la plasticité du système nerveux au moment où vous en aurez le plus besoin. J'ai bien peur que cela n'apaise pas votre migraine. Il vous faudra une prise régulière de philtre avant que votre cerveau reconstitue des connections normales. Ils ont utilisé la lobotomie électrique, je crois.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda Winter d'un ton agressif.

\- Eatta a piraté un certain nombre d'Agences de renseignement partout dans le monde avant de trouver des informations pertinentes sur vous. Je ne voudrais pas briser vos illusions, continua-t-il en s'activant autour des casseroles d'eau sur le feu, mais nous ne vous avons pas choisi pour votre incroyable personnalité. »

Le trait d'humour lui arracha un faible sourire. Exploit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas souri ?

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'un artefact magique très important, expliqua Loki comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps (et Winter se doutait qu'il faisait cela pour le rendre moins méfiant). Après des jours de recherches, nous savons qu'il est aux mains d'HYDRA. Eatta possède des capteurs qui l'ont localisé. L'endroit où il est détenu est très bien protégé, que ce soit en terme humain ou en terme magique. Visiblement ces humains savent utiliser la Magie, même partiellement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas humain, remarqua-t-il.

\- Non, en effet, répondit Loki en se tendant légèrement. »

Il décida de ne pas creuser. Autant ne pas se mettre à dos de futurs alliés. Ce serait trop dangereux.

« Que comptez-vous faire alors pour récupérer cet objet ?

\- Pour le moment, nous allons nous concentrer sur votre guérison, Sergent. Votre esprit doit être soigné, car s'il ne l'est pas, il va s'effondrer. Et ce sera très douloureux pour vous. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons d'HYDRA. Avant d'attaquer leur base principale, nous nous ferons la main sur des bases de moindre importances. Nous sommes également intéressés par la récupération d'informations. HYDRA a mené des expériences et des opérations capitales pendant des décennies, et nous supposons fortement que ces connaissances ont une haute valeur pour des agences de renseignements ici. Ce sera en quelque sorte un passe-droit pour éviter la traque et la prison. Si tant est que ces agences nous trouvent. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Loki s'agitait autour de la gazinière et des casseroles en ajoutant toutes sortes d'ingrédients dans l'eau bouillante. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et sa posture était beaucoup plus détendue que précédemment dans le salon. Winter lui-même s'était un peu relâché. Eatta s'était positionnée dans un petit espace vide entre le grand frigo américain et une demi-cloison qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger, pour le moment plongée dans la pénombre. Elle écoutait la conversation d'un air distrait, tout en manipulant le boîtier qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Il décida de ne pas trop s'intéresser à elle, tout en la gardant dans son champ de vision. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Loki, occupé à mélanger le contenu des casseroles.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en droit d'attendre de ces … potions ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas grand chose dans un premier temps, répondit l'homme … alien. La première prise devrait stabiliser les souvenirs que vous avez déjà. Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de faire un deuxième essai. Entre temps, vous devrez prendre comme je vous l'ai dit une deuxième potion pour stabiliser votre activité neuronale. Une trop grande activité causerait plus de douleur qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, vous aurez mal à la tête pendant quelques temps encore. D'ici une semaine ou deux, vos souvenirs les plus anciens seront restaurés. J'ai plus de doutes quant aux souvenirs de votre … incarcération. Si HYDRA vous effaçait la mémoire trop souvent, il y a des risques que la mémoire à long terme n'ait jamais été mobilisée, ou très peu. Toute cette période risque d'être très floue pour vous et ne jamais retrouver de netteté.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la mémoire humaine, mais je me suis tout de même un peu renseigné dessus avant de me lancer dans la confection de potions de soin. Il existe plusieurs types de mémoire. D'abord les sensations sont enregistrées brièvement dans ce que les scientifiques humains appellent la mémoire à court terme ou la mémoire de travail. Si les informations sont importantes ou si elles sont répétées, alors la mémoire à long terme les prend en compte et les conserve plus longuement. »

La conversation était très artificielle. Chacun essayait d'y mettre du sien, sachant que les autres seraient leurs alliés pour les temps à venir, mais le ton, l'ambiance, l'atmosphère, tout semblait forcé, aseptisé. La discussion mourut d'elle-même, après que Loki ait fini d'expliquer comment fonctionnait la mémoire humaine. Il se tendit à nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive. Eatta s'en aperçut et lui proposa de visiter le reste de la demeure pendant que Loki 'cuisinait'. Il annonça distraitement qu'il en aurait encore pour de nombreuses heures, alors que la femme et l'assassin quittait la cuisine.

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur deux étages, en plus du rez-de-chaussée et de la cave que Winter avait déjà vu. Au premier étage, il y avait deux chambres, dont l'une était libre, et lui fut attribuée, et une salle de bain. Au second étage, il y avait une chambre, celle d'Eatta, une salle de bain, ainsi qu'une mezzanine dotée d'une télévision immense devant laquelle étaient placés une table basse et un grand canapé. Avec son sourire espiègle, Eatta lui donna la clef de sa chambre, donnant l'illusion vaine d'un peu d'intimité dans cette collocation improvisée. Il se doutait que Loki ou elle pouvait fracturer la porte sans aucun problème, mais c'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, une sorte de passage de relais, d'acceptation dans l'équipe, quelque chose comme ça. Winter n'avait pas donné sa réponse définitive, loin de là, mais il était moins réticent, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il prit donc la clef que lui tendait Eatta et partit prendre possession de ce qui serait sa chambre pour un temps indéfini.

La pièce était déjà meublée d'un lit, un fauteuil, un placard, une commode et un petit bureau. Les murs beiges étaient nus, attendant qu'on leur accroche photos et posters. La fenêtre était pourvue de rideaux blanc cassé. C'était sans âme et froid, tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, face à la porte et dos au mur. Son attitude était défiante, malgré le fait qu'il soit seul, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après de longs instants, les muscles de ses épaules se détendirent enfin. Dire que quelques heures auparavant, il était en train de courir pour échapper à l'armée et à la police. Situation improbable. Dénouement invraisemblable. Alliés rocambolesques. Y avait-il la moindre logique dans cette suite d'événements ?

Il décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Il avait déjà suffisamment mal à la tête. De toute façon, il était bon pour s'adapter. Il avait juste à rester sur ses gardes. Ouais, il allait faire ça. Somnoler d'un œil en restant face à cette putain de porte fermée à clef, alors que deux inconnus se baladaient dans la maison en faisant semblant qu'ils n'étaient pas des menaces les uns pour les autres. Au diable la logique. Ne restait que la prudence.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Le trio est formé. Allez savoir ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite :)  
**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le prochain arrive demain, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Vous comprendrez.**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review ! Même si ce n'est que quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	5. Interlude 1 Phil Coulson

**Interlude 1 : Phil Coulson :**

 **6 mai 2014 – Playground, dans le bureau du Directeur du SHIELD :**

Phil arrêta la vidéo. C'était la troisième fois qu'il la regardait, et il pensait l'avoir disséquée au maximum.

Phil Coulson était quelqu'un de carré. Il aimait l'ordre et la cohérence. Sa vie entière était une machine bien huilée. Ses pièces de collection étaient parfaitement entretenues, ses dossiers parfaitement classés, ses ordres (presque) parfaitement suivis, son équipe parfaitement entraînée. C'était son amour de l'équilibre qui l'avait mené à être un agent atypique. Cela semblait incohérent au premier abord, et pourtant, lorsque Phil trouvait un engrenage grippé dans la mécanique bien huilée de sa vie, il ne l'éliminait pas comme la plupart des autres agents. Il préférait agir comme lorsqu'il trouvait une pièce de collection abîmée sur le stand d'un brocanteur. Avec patience et minutie, il nettoyait et réparait cette pièce, lui rendant une beauté perdue, une utilité parfois. Jamais il n'avait regretté ce genre de décision.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était vu proposer à un tout jeune Clint Barton d'entrer au SHIELD plutôt que d'accepter n'importe quel contrat funeste pour lui ou pour les autres, lui permettant d'accéder à un tout nouveau stade d'entraînement, faisant de lui l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite du monde. C'était ainsi qu'il avait donné son aval à l'intégration d'une enfant très particulière, déjà tueuse émérite, surnommée Black Widow, qui avait bien besoin d'apprendre ce qu'était le bien, le mal, et tout ce qu'il y avait au milieu. C'était toujours parce qu'il aimait les choses bien rangées qu'il acceptait les éléments de chaos et qu'il parvenait à les guider vers des chemins plus droits. Barton, Romanoff, Skye plus récemment, autant d'engrenages imparfaits qu'il avait réparé avec tendresse, et qui faisaient désormais partie de sa machinerie parfaite.

Phil Coulson était quelqu'un de carré, et cela se voyait facilement. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, dans son éternel costume cravate réglementaire, ses objets de collection parfaitement alignés sur des étagères, sous des cloches de verre pour les plus fragiles. Il avait ses petits rituels, ses petites routines qui ne changeaient jamais ou presque. Il buvait son café toujours dans la même tasse, qu'il lavait consciencieusement après chaque utilisation (c'était un mug de collection après tout). Il arrivait toujours cinq minutes en avance à tout ses rendez-vous. Il ne haussait presque jamais le ton, gardant son flegme et un sourire en toute circonstance.

Phil Coulson était quelqu'un de carré et quand il se trouvait face à une situation chaotique, il faisait des choses carrées. Cela le rassurait d'une certaine manière. L'une de ces choses étaient les listes. Sur son bureau, bien ordonné, quelques morceaux de papier sur lesquels se trouvaient ces listes attendaient en un petit tas d'être mis à la poubelle. Sur l'un d'eux on pouvait lire :

\- Problèmes du SHIELD :  
*Clandestinité (Glenn Talbot moins idiot qu'il n'en a l'air)  
*Méfiance (peu d'agents acceptent de nous rejoindre)  
*HYDRA (faire une autre liste des bases potentielles)

\- Autres problèmes :  
*Ward et Garrett (autorisation de tirer sans sommation)  
*Agents sous couverture (Morse + Simmons)  
*Fitz (liste des symptômes)  
*Ambiance  
*Déplacements  
*Symboles

Rien que cela donnait des migraines et des nuits blanches à Phil. Quand il s'était vu coopté à la tête du SHIELD par Fury, avec un rapide 'Tenez Coulson, la Toolbox. J'ai terriblement confiance en vous. Je prends ma retraite, au revoir', il s'attendait à de la difficulté, mais pas à cet imbroglio d'intrigues. Dans les nouveaux Quartiers Généraux, baptisés Playground (Fury et sa manie d'inventer des noms de code), l'ambiance était délétère, et chacun se méfiait de son voisin. La faute n'était pas à imputer aux quelques agents que Phil avait réuni autour de lui. L'incident 'Ward' avait pas mal amoché la confiance du groupe. Le fait que Grant Ward ait tenté de tuer Leo Fitz et Jemma Simmons avait renforcé l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir une taupe parmi eux, une de plus. HYDRA avait sapé le morale de ses troupes.

Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se focaliser sur son problème personnel le plus sérieux : les symboles qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de graver n'importe où (mur, bureau, tableau, purée de pomme de terre, bac à sable…). Il avait rendez-vous avec le Docteur Garner, un psychologue qui avait l'habitude de travailler avec le SHIELD, et en qui il avait confiance. Cela incluait de devoir mentir à Melinda. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices, même si cela incluait mentir à ses amis.

Non, le véritable problème sur lequel il devait se concentrer (à part arrêter de graver le bois de son bureau avec son coupe-papier vintage) était la nouvelle alarmante que l'agent Morse lui avait rapporté le matin-même, sous la forme de vidéos de surveillance. Les bandes étaient partiellement abîmées, et aucune n'était véritablement exploitable quant à l'identification des protagonistes les plus importants. Néanmoins, cela pointait l'arrivée problématique d'une autre faction (encore une) dans la lutte contre HYDRA.

L'agent Morse avait été envoyée à la Banque Fédérale d'Épargne Idéale (Banque fondée par un membre d'HYDRA dans les années 60 selon leurs dernières informations) à la suite d'un mystérieux casse. En effet, des individus avaient pénétré dans la Banque et y avait mis un fabuleux bazar. Pour s'occuper les mains, et apaiser son esprit, Phil reprit un morceau de papier, et se mit à faire une liste des choses qu'ils savaient sur le casse de la Banque.

\- Au moins deux individus  
\- Formés au combat  
\- Force surhumaine  
\- Armes humaines automatiques  
\- Butin :  
*Billets de banque  
*Or  
*Disques durs  
\- N'hésitent pas à tuer mais pas par plaisir (selon témoignages)  
\- Information partiellement démentie par le massacre des scientifiques sur place

Ils avaient très peu de certitudes sur cet événement. La Banque qui finançait HYDRA avait subit un coup très dur, et il s'en réjouissait, mais l'arrivée d'une faction inconnue sur l'échiquier l'inquiétait particulièrement. Ces personnes avaient-elles des buts rejoignant ceux du SHIELD ? Ou leurs objectifs se résumaient à l'appât du gain, et l'extorsion par le chantage ? Il ne penchait pas vraiment pour la seconde solution. L'état du laboratoire secret dans les sous-sols de la Banque attestait qu'au moins l'un des hommes était mû par la rage. Des envies de vengeance ? Cela pouvait tout à fait coller avec les ambitions du SHIELD, s'ils parvenaient à travailler ensemble. Nombres d'agents talentueux avaient été repérés à cause d'actes de violences enragées comme celle-ci (bon, très souvent à un niveau moindre, mais tout de même).

Phil soupira quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était remis à graver son bureau. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre. Il lui faudrait bientôt partir. Il avait rendez-vous avec un Agent norvégien qui était entré en clandestinité après le désastre qui avait mené à la chute de l'agence. Phil était parvenu à le contacter, et devait maintenant le convaincre de reconstruire le SHIELD en Europe du Nord. Pas une mince affaire.

Avant toute chose, il devait passer un coup de fil à Maria Hill. Elle ne travaillait plus pour le SHIELD, mais pour Stark Industries officiellement. Officieusement, et dans le dos des Avengers, elle était l'officier de liaison entre les super-héros et l'agence clandestine. Elle avait informé Phil lorsqu'ils avaient pris la décision de se mettre en partie au service des forces de maintient de la paix mondiale, c'est-à-dire les Nations Unies. Leur demande était en cours d'étude à New-York, mais la plupart des États y étaient favorables. Une commission serait bientôt créée. En attendant, les Avengers avaient renouvelé leur proposition plusieurs fois dans les médias, et ne cessaient d'affirmer vouloir éradiquer HYDRA. Leur communication, prise en charge par les bureaux de Stark, était très efficace, et la population n'avait pas perdu son engouement pour ces héros modernes.

Il expliqua donc la situation à une Maria Hill en tailleur crayon et talons hauts (cela changeait des tenues de combat réglementaires sur l'Héliporteur).

« Aucun indice sur l'identité des casseurs de Banque ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas la moindre, à part le fait, je me répète, qu'ils sachent se battre, et qu'ils possèdent une force surhumaine. Mais ce n'est plus un critère d'identification de nos jours. On n'est même pas sûrs de leur nombre. Ils ont détruit une grande partie des caméras, et celles qu'ils ont laissé ne nous ont pas beaucoup servi pour retracer leur parcours.

\- Je vais en informer les Avengers, dit-elle. Je vous recontacte si nous prenons une décision.

\- 'Nous' ? Sourit Phil.

\- Ils ont décrété que j'étais membre honoraire. En fait, ils ne l'ont pas dit comme ça. Stark a annoncé que les Avengers m'adoptaient. Ça a tellement fait rire Barton que tout le monde a acquiescé. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le rôle de la mère autoritaire ici.

\- Bonne chance dans votre nouvelle famille Maria. »

Phil se leva après avoir coupé la communication. Il avait un avion à prendre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le premier Interlude.**_

 _ **L'histoire rejoint un peu Marvel : Agent of SHIELD, mais vous verrez vite les différences avec la série si vous la suivez.**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	6. A1 C4 Loki

**Chapitre 4 : Loki :**

 **15 mai 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

Loki était très satisfait de la manière dont Barnes recouvrait son esprit. Une satisfaction teintée de surprise il fallait bien l'avouer. Le breuvage revu et corrigé qu'il lui donnait était à la base destiné aux Æsir. De même, il ignorait une grande partie de ce qu'HYDRA avait pu lui faire pendant toutes ces années, mais Barnes n'était plus complètement humain, et son organisme assimilait les potions avec une aisance insoupçonnable.

La première prise avait été révélatrice. Loki ne s'était pas attendu à une amélioration aussi rapide, mais en avait pris son parti, et avait ajusté les proportions et ses prescriptions. Barnes était très docile dès que le Dieu du Chaos lui donnait une substance à ingérer, ce qui était bienvenu. Autrement, le Sergent était rétif, agressif souvent, amer parfois. Sa psyché se reconstruisait progressivement, son individualité également. Ils ne parlaient jamais ensemble des souvenirs qu'il retrouvait. C'était bien trop privé, et Loki n'en avait de toute façon pas grand chose à faire. Par contre, il lui demandait régulièrement quels étaient les moments de sa vie qui revenaient, afin d'établir une chronologie. Sans surprise, c'étaient les souvenirs les plus constructeurs qui s'étaient rappelés à lui en premier. Ses parents et ses sœurs, son engagement dans l'armée, sa première capture par HYDRA. Et Rogers bien sûr. Loki était prêt à parier que plus de la moitié des souvenirs que Barnes avait retrouvé concernaient Rogers. Il suffisait de voir son expression dès que Captain America n'était que seulement mentionné à la télévision. Souffrance et joie se disputaient allègrement ses traits, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à redevenir impassible. Tout cela était très routinier.

Mais la routine fut brisée une dizaine de jours auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient mené leur première offensive contre une base d'HYDRA :

 _Le bâtiment attaqué n'était pas un pilier militaire, c'était pourquoi ce n'était ni Loki ni Eatta qui eurent l'idée de l'opération, mais Barnes. Il se souvenait de manière floue, mais assez certaine, que le bâtiment recelait d'importants fonds financiers de l'organisation, ainsi que des sous-sols mystérieux. Les plans officiels du bâtiment ne furent pas durs à obtenir sur Internet, pas après la fuite massive de documents initiée par Black Widow. Les plans officieux corrects furent plus compliqués à trouver, mais ils y étaient parvenus. C'est sur place que Loki mesura la sous-estimation qu'il avait faite à propos de l'esprit humain. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un stimulus extérieur puisse avoir de si grandes répercussions, autant sur l'esprit que sur le comportement. Pourtant sa propre expérience aurait dû lui servir de leçon._

 _Ils étaient entrés facilement dans le bâtiment, Eatta gardant un œil sur eux dans la mezzanine grâce à des caméras et des micros qu'elle leur avait fourni. Autant dire que ce n'était pas de la technologie terrienne. Leurs visages dissimulés, ils avaient fait croire à un hold-up, avait enfermé toutes les personnes présentes dans une pièce aveugle que Loki avait fermé de manière à ce que personne ne puisse sortir avant de nombreuses heures, puis s'étaient enfoncés dans les étages inférieurs. La résistance y était un peu plus rude, et ils durent commencer à tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Loki s'occupait de récupérer le plus de données possibles, alors qu'il envoyait déjà les billets de banque volés directement dans la cave de leur planque de Bedford Street. Barnes quant à lui, maintenait les couloirs les plus vides possible. Eatta dans son oreillette lui donnait les informations qu'elle glanait sur la fréquence de la police et sur les réseaux internes des agences de renseignement. Une équipe du SWAT se préparait à venir sur place, tandis que le FBI envoyait des négociateurs._

 _Vraiment tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce que Barnes se tendent brusquement à la vue d'un homme en blouse blanche. L'homme en question s'enfuit aussitôt, et Barnes se jeta à sa poursuite. Loki ne s'en émut pas particulièrement, concentré sur sa tâche : copier les informations des serveurs, effacer les images des caméras de surveillance, brouiller les pistes. Ce fut Eatta qui le tira de son ouvrage. Elle lui intima de rejoindre Barnes le plus vite possible, et Loki, interpellé par le ton pressant de la femme, obéit._

 _Il retrouva le Sergent au dernier sous-sol, dans ce qui semblait être des laboratoires. Les murs blancs étaient maculés de sang frais, et Loki suivit la piste jusqu'à la dernière salle où se trouvait un grand appareil de métal gris, relié à tout un tas de câbles. Barnes se tenait devant. Loki tenta de lui parler, mais il resta catatonique, immobile au milieu des cadavres des laborantins, sauvagement massacrés, fixant la machine d'un regard vide. Loki apprit plus tard que c'était un compartiment de cryogénisation. Pire c'était le compartiment de Barnes, celui où il était enfermé à chaque fin de mission. Loki ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que l'assassin se souvienne des tortures perpétrées par HYDRA, mais visiblement, le cerveau humain était plein de surprises._

 _Loki prit la décision d'abandonner la mission. C'était dommage pour les quelques caméras qu'il n'avait pas pu effacer, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir son allié craquer à nouveau. Il vérifia tout de même si le laboratoire était muni d'une vidéosurveillance (il s'avéra que non), saisit le bras de Barnes avec douceur, et se téléporta directement dans le couloir du premier étage de leur planque. Il mena Barnes qui se laissait faire telle une poupée de chiffon jusqu'à son lit, et l'y laissa._

Loki s'était senti inexplicablement soulagé quand le soldat était sorti pour prendre une douche. Il ne parlèrent jamais de l'incident, mais Loki laissa le soir même une dose un peu plus forte de potion stabilisatrice d'activité neuronale. Le lendemain, la fiole était vide.

La soif meurtrière de vengeance de Barnes avait été mise en pleine lumière ce jour-là. Déjà tendu et méfiant, il était devenu agressif continuellement pendant des jours, s'enfermant dans sa chambre et n'en sortant que très peu, uniquement pour les commodités. Loki continuait de le fournir en médication, jusqu'au jour où Barnes ressortit de sa chambre et se remit à agir presque normalement. Personne ne posa de question, et l'opération suivante fut mise sur pieds.

Loki était prêt à partir depuis longtemps maintenant, et attendait que Barnes et Eatta aient fini leurs propres préparations. Barnes avait récupéré il ne savait comment des armes à feu humaines, et passait un temps fou à les entretenir. Cela le calmait disait-il. Depuis 'l'incident de la Banque', Barnes était devenu bien plus transparent pour Loki. Ses motivations étaient limpides : il n'avait aucun autre but à court terme que la vengeance envers HYDRA. Si cela n'était pas vrai avant l'attaque de la Banque, car Barnes n'avait plus vraiment conscience des horreurs qu'il avait traversé, tout avait changé après le massacre des laborantins. Loki se doutait également que lorsqu'HYDRA serait complètement rasée, Barnes se retrouverait plus perdu encore que lors de sa soudaine liberté.

Loki enviait un peu Barnes. Si ses souvenirs étaient un beau bordel (passez-lui l'expression), au moins, son but était clair. Son objectif à lui était plus … fluctuant. La plupart du temps, il savait que rien ne serait résolu sans la défaite du Titan Fou. Il savait que la voie dans laquelle il s'était engagé déboucherait soit sur une victoire totale, soit sur un échec retentissant (et probablement sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances). Pas d'entre deux, pas de juste milieu. Le Titan Fou ne permettrait pas que Loki lui échappe à nouveau, alors qu'il était lui aussi à la poursuite des Gemmes de l'Infini. C'était ce dernier élément qui avait fini par convaincre Loki d'accompagner Eatta dans sa quête insensée : le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule et de loin à pourchasser les Gemmes. Si le Titan Fou mettait la main dessus, alors ce serait la fin d'Yggdrasil et des Neuf Royaumes.

Mais certains jours, il se décourageait, se questionnait sur la vanité de sa quête dont l'issue la moins douloureuse serait certainement un retour dans les geôles d'Asgard. Ces jours-là, il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'enfuir avec ses enfants, s'établir sur les terres habitables du royaume de sa fille, enfin passer du temps avec ses fils, leur apprendre la Magie. Il ne souhaitait que de pouvoir les tenir dans ses bras, peu importait leur taille ou leur forme, pour leur promettre que plus rien ne se mettrait entre eux et lui. Des rêves absurdes et stériles bien sûr. Jamais le Père-de-Tout ne permettrait que Loki retrouve ses enfants. Quand il sortait de ses rêveries, sa rage l'embrasait. Il pouvait sentir la folie destructrice courir sous sa peau, ne demandant qu'à être exprimée, pour tuer, anéantir, jusqu'à le consumer lui-même. Il rejetait très vite ces pensées. Il se souvenait de la viscosité de sa rage, comment le Titan Fou n'avait eu qu'à souffler sur les braises de la colère pour attiser la haine, et mettre Loki sous sa coupe. Il ne laisserait plus personne avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser emporter dans ce délire meurtrier, peu importait combien avait l'air délicieux les massacres et la ruine de tout ceux qui l'avaient méprisé. Les jours où il basculait, il préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se cloisonnant seul pour retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il mettait alors en pratique les exercices d'apprivoisement de sa Magie appris auprès des Alfes et des Vanir. Il sortait toujours plus serein de ces périodes de méditation.

Ce qui ennuyait réellement Loki dans la situation était la position plus que nébuleuse d'Eatta. Il parvenait à faire confiance à Barnes dans une certaine mesure, car il connaissait et comprenait ses motivations. Il était plus dur d'accorder le moindre crédit à quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait cerner avec certitude. Eatta restait un mystère. Oh, il avait bien deviné certaines choses. Ce n'était pas tant la vengeance que la revanche qu'elle cherchait, et elle était plus intéressée par le pouvoir que par la domination. Elle était juste une sœur qui rêvait de faire bisquer son frère en chantonnant des 'nananèreuh' et en tirant la langue. Seulement, elle avait des milliers d'années, et avait récolté des objets incroyablement puissants pour y parvenir. Mais Loki sentait que ce n'était pas tout, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi et cela l'empêchait d'apprécier la Collectionneuse.

Il ne souhaitait pas la confronter pour le moment, car Loki ne désirait pas créer un conflit, alors que Barnes était tout sauf stable. Si le frêle équilibre de leur équipée se fissurait, le Dieu du Chaos craignait que l'assassin ne perde tout repère et ne craque à nouveau. Bizarrement, Loki s'était attaché à sa présence un peu pesante mais silencieuse.

Le Dieu du Chaos vérifia son équipement une dernière fois, au cas où. Leur cible se trouvait dans le Sahara, dans une zone proche des frontières de trois états : l'Algérie, le Mali et la Mauritanie. Il s'agissait d'une base du SHIELD récupérée par HYDRA. La base était utilisée pour le stockage de 0-8-4, autant dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais ce code revenait régulièrement dans les rapports du SHIELD qu'HYDRA possédait et qu'ils avaient récupéré à la Banque.

L'analyse des disques durs n'était toujours pas terminée. Loki laissait cela à Eatta (une autre raison de ne pas l'acculer tout de suite), bien plus douée avec la technologie que Barnes, véritable anomalie temporelle, ou lui-même. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à obtenir la liste des bases du SHIELD occupées par HYDRA. Si cela ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir à Loki d'aider l'organisation qui l'avait enfermé quelques années auparavant, il devait admettre que se mettre l'agence dans la poche était plutôt une bonne idée. Même mis à bas par HYDRA, le SHIELD restait puissant, et les trois compères restaient méfiants vis-à-vis du réseau que l'agence avait tissé au fil des décennies. Eatta avait donc dressé une liste de bases du SHIELD prises par HYDRA qu'il était intéressant pour eux d'attaquer, non seulement pour gagner quelques points dans le cœur de l'agence, mais aussi parce que ces endroits recelaient des informations capitales dans l'immense partie de démineur qu'était devenu le monde du renseignement en quelques semaines.

Loki avait demandé à Eatta si elle avait trouvé des informations complémentaires sur le lieu où était détenu le Sceptre. Les seules choses qu'elle avait pu trouver au sujet du quartier général d'HYDRA était qu'il était encore mieux gardé que ce qu'ils avaient initialement imaginé. Ils n'étaient ni suicidaires, ni les Avengers, alors ils décidèrent de garder un œil sur les évolutions d'HYDRA mais de ne rien tenter contre le quartier général en Sokovie pour le moment. Si les choses venaient à bouger, alors ils élaboreraient un plan. C'était juste trop risqué dans les circonstances.

Enfin, Barnes et Eatta furent près. Loki les entendit discuter dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, et, réajustant ses vêtements, les rejoignit. La Collectionneuse leur fournit à nouveau oreillettes et mini-caméras qu'ils fixèrent à leur équipement.

« Ne laissez pas d'enregistrement vidéo cette fois, dit Eatta avec son éternel sourire espiègle. Voilà le disque dur pour copier les infos. Essayez de revenir en un seul morceau. »

Loki hocha la tête, attrapa le bras de Barnes et se dématérialisa.

 **Quelques instants plus tard – Quelque part au nord du Mali, désert du Sahara, Base Sandbox :**

Ils apparurent au milieu du Désert, assez loin de leur cible, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Loki détesta immédiatement cette mission. Il faisait trop chaud. Si sa forme Vane lui permettait de résister aux milieux tempérés, il haïssait les fortes chaleurs. Il faisait plus de quarante degrés et ils étaient en plein soleil. Barnes semblait tout aussi incommodé que lui, mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires. Ils survivraient sans mal à cette épreuve, et il espérait que les bâtiments du SHIELD étaient climatisés. Ils s'avancèrent donc, parfaitement coordonnés, vers leur cible. Barnes était équipé de lunettes tactiques électroniques qui leur permirent d'éviter une série de mines dissimulées sous le sable. Globalement, ce furent les seuls pièges qu'ils eurent à déjouer. Il se retrouvèrent bien vite à quelques pas de la base, cachés à plat ventre derrière une dune. Muni de jumelles, Loki examina leurs options pour entrer.

Le site semblait assez bien protégé en termes technologiques, mais pas en termes humains. Les sentinelles étaient peu nombreuses, mais la chaleur y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Sans doute, un plus grand nombre de troupes attendaient au frais à l'intérieur, et seuls quelques bizuts montaient la garde au soleil. Mais ces sentinelles étaient équipées du même type d'arme qu'avait brandi cet agent qui l'avait blessé à bord de l'Héliporteur. Loki observait le tracé de leur ronde, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un autre homme sortit des bâtiments, un gradé visiblement à la façon dont tout le monde le saluait, mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressa et inquiéta Loki. C'était son arme, issue de l'attirail Chitauri. Le SHIELD et HYDRA utilisaient les armes de leurs ennemis ? Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée, si le matériel de combat était compatible avec l'espèce humaine, et en l'occurrence ce n'était pas le cas. Si un humain pouvait utiliser ces armes, c'était plutôt dangereux à long terme, car l'équipement Chitauri avait son propre accumulateur d'énergie, une énergie inconnue sur Midgard qui émettait des radiations puissantes. L'arme transmutait doucement l'ADN de son porteur grâce aux rayonnement qu'elle émettait naturellement. Et si Loki était curieux de voir une transmutation d'humain, il se doutait que le résultat ne lui plairait pas du tout. Le meilleur exemple était les Chitauri eux-mêmes, mutation d'une race disparue, mise en esclavage par l'Autre qui leur avait mis dans les mains un équipement qui avait transformé leur espèce. La race était devenue totalement dépendante des radiations, continuant sans cesse à se transformer.

« Eatta, dit-il. Tu vois ça ?

\- Parfaitement Petit Prince, répondit-elle. Ces humains sont stupides d'utiliser des armes qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- S'il y en a un, il y en a d'autre, fit remarquer Loki.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Quelles sont nos options ? Tu es le plus calé d'entre nous concernant ces choses.

\- Je pourrai les détruire, dit-il. Cela me fatiguera sûrement, selon le nombre d'armes qu'ils possèdent, mais rien d'insurmontable.

\- Très bien. Faites comme ça. La priorité reste les infos, et la libération de la base, bien sûr. »

Barnes prit la fin de la conversation pour une sorte de signal. Il épaula son fusil de précision Barrett, et avec habileté, rigueur et sans une seule hésitation, il abattit les six sentinelles présentes devant les portes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une alarme retentit, et les portes de la base crachèrent une cohorte d'hommes en armes, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ce fut pourquoi ni Barnes ni Loki n'esquissèrent le moindre mouvement. Loki lança un sortilège de dissimulation, tandis que Barnes dégommait consciencieusement chaque membre d'HYDRA qui passait la porte.

Après quelques minutes, sans pouvoir distinguer d'où venait l'attaque, les soldats rentrèrent précipitamment se mettre à l'abri dans les bâtiments, alors que trois armes lourdes automatiques télécommandées sortaient du sol sablonneux. Le sort protégeait des regards, pas des balles. Loki et Barnes durent abandonner leur position, alors que les miniguns commandés à distance arrosaient tout le secteur. Avec adresse, les deux assaillants évitèrent les balles, qui s'enfonçaient dans les dunes avec d'immenses gerbes de sable. La visibilité en était très réduite. Loki se faufila entre les tirs, pas inquiété du tout par les projectiles, jusqu'à atteindre l'une des machines de guerre. D'une main, il l'arracha du sol, et la cassa en deux sur son genou gauche, alors que Barnes envoyait une grenade aux pieds de la deuxième. La troisième machine continua de vomir des torrents de plomb, jusqu'à ce que Barnes envoie une deuxième grenade. Les deux hommes se couchèrent au sol pour éviter les débris métalliques de l'engin de mort, puis repartirent à l'assaut du bâtiment.

Cette fois, ils étaient visibles, et les soldats d'HYDRA se mirent en position et leur tirèrent allègrement dessus. Barnes et Loki ripostèrent. L'assassin avait insisté pour que Loki se munisse d'armes à feu, un pistolet mitrailleur, ainsi qu'un SIG Sauer, en plus de ses armes personnelles, les lames courtes qu'il dissimulait dans tous ses vêtements. Plus doué que Loki avec une arme à feu, Barnes le couvrit, alors que le Dieu du Chaos évitait les balles et se rapprochait des portes de la base. Le corps à corps était bien plus son truc, pas autant que Thor ou que n'importe quel guerrier défenseur d'Asgard, mais tout de même, il avait eu les mêmes maîtres d'armes que son frère, et se débrouillait plutôt bien avec une épée courte. Les membres d'HYDRA se trouvèrent bientôt dépassés, entre les tirs de Barnes qui faisaient mouche presque à chaque fois, et les coups d'épée de Loki. En quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus de résistance à l'entrée, et les portes furent condamnées à distance. Rien qui n'arrête le Dieu du Chaos et le super-assassin. A eux deux, ils brisèrent les serrures et ouvrirent largement les lourdes portes renforcées de la base, puis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Aussitôt, ils durent se mettre à couvert, mitraillés par une rangée d'hommes en uniformes noirs. La plupart tiraient à la mitraillette, ou au revolver. D'autres, peu nombreux, utilisaient cette énorme arme issue de la technologie du Destructeur. Les tirs de ces armes étaient plus puissants, mais pas encore suffisamment pour blesser Loki, qui, couvert par Barnes encore une fois, s'avança dans le couloir et fit jouer de sa lame. Les troupes d'HYDRA se replièrent dans un désordre indescriptible quand ils s'aperçurent qu'aucune de leurs armes n'avaient d'effet sur le grand homme masqué de noir. S'enfonçant dans le bâtiment, Barnes et Loki neutralisaient chaque soldat qu'ils croisaient, soit définitivement, soit temporairement en les attachant à l'aide de sorts. Ils étaient meilleurs dans la neutralisation définitive, mais tuer ne leur tirait aucun plaisir, et ils ne souhaitaient pas finir cette mission avec des cadavres jusqu'aux genoux, si bien que les petites pièces se remplissaient vite d'agents d'HYDRA assommés et ligotés.

Les soldats n'étaient pas idiots, et bientôt, tous ceux qui venaient à leur rencontre pour arrêter leur progression étaient munis d'armes Chitauri. Mais combien en avaient-ils ? Des dizaines ? Et d'abord, combien de soldats y avait-il dans les entrailles de la Sandbox ? Il semblait ne jamais en voir le bout. Malgré tout, ils avançaient, doucement mais sûrement. Les soldats se faisaient moins téméraires, et nombreux étaient ceux qui se rendaient purement et simplement. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui semblait être le centre névralgique du bâtiment. Des dizaines de serveurs étaient disposés les uns à côté des autres, et d'immenses moniteurs permettaient de diriger la base. Ceux qui travaillaient là n'étaient pas des soldats, mais des techniciens, bien qu'il y eut quelques gardes à l'entrée qui ne posèrent pas trop de soucis. Les exécutants furent entravés et mis dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Barnes, guidé par Eatta dans son oreillette, pianotait sur les claviers de commande. Il brancha le disque dur et commença le transfert de données sur l'un des moniteurs, et commença à effacer les caméras de surveillance sur un autre. Sur un troisième, il vérifiait l'activité de la base. Loki gardait l'entrée, un œil sur le couloir, un œil sur Barnes. Il ne s'inquiétait pas d'une éventuelle crise de la part de son complice, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Petit Prince, l'interpella Eatta dans son oreillette. Barnes a trouvé où sont stockés ces fameux 0-8-4. Deux étages plus bas, salle 38B.

\- Très bien, je vais vérifier de quoi il s'agit. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Loki se dirigea vers les escaliers de service, traversant des couloirs désormais vides. De temps à autre un soldat sortait d'une salle et le mitraillait, mais les balles n'avaient qu'un effet un peu indésirable, et ils étaient très vite neutralisés. Malgré tout, l'un d'entre eux parvint presque à le blesser avec une arme Chitauri, déchirant ses vêtements au dessus de son épaule. La prochaine fois, il prendrait l'entièreté de ses protections. Ses épaulières et son plastron étaient plus reconnaissables, mais il détestait qu'on lui abîme ses affaires, et lui par la même occasion. Il arriva devant la salle 38B et assomma un technicien qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. La porte était fermée, mais rien qui ne résiste ni à la Magie, ni à sa force surhumaine. Il entra dans la pièce qui était en réalité d'une sorte d'entrepôt où s'alignaient des rangées parfaitement droites d'étagères, supportant ces fameux 0-8-4 : des armes Chitauri. Non pas des dizaines, mais des centaines, voire des milliers. Tout ce que le SHIELD avait pu récupérer de la bataille de New-York comme arme de poing était rangé là, attendant de servir. Loki frémit. Ces armes, l'énergie qu'elles dégageaient, tout ceci lui rappelait des souvenirs, d'atroces souvenirs. Les Chitauri n'étaient pas un peuple tendre, ni porté sur la discussion. Ils préféraient de loin la coercition, la contrainte et la torture. Et Loki n'était pas homme à se laisser diriger sans se battre.

« Merde, jura Eatta dans son oreillette le ramena à la réalité. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Loki.

\- Tu peux les détruire ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas nous ramener à New-York.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, dit-elle. Je viendrai avec le téléporteur. Contente toi de faire disparaître ces trucs. Ça n'est pas la pire technologie de la Galaxie, mais c'est quand même un tas d'immondices. »

Loki ne pouvait être que d'accord. Seulement, supprimer une telle quantité d'armes allait se révéler dangereux. Il ne pouvait les détruire une par une, trop long, et énergivore. La manière la plus rapide qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir était par portail. Que Loki puisse créer des portails ce n'était pas nouveau. Il s'agissait du même type de Magie qu'il utilisait pour se téléporter. Un portail n'était qu'une déchirure dans l'espace-temps, la difficulté résidait dans la stabilisation d'une telle déchirure. Un exemple flagrant était les portails que Loki avait créé lors de sa tentative d'assujettissement de Midgard. Le premier portail avait puisé dans l'énergie du Tesseract pour s'ouvrir suffisamment longtemps et laisser passer le Dieu du Chaos. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu canaliser la puissance du Tesseract, et tout avait explosé. Le deuxième portail, celui au dessus de New-York, était une sorte d'apothéose, un métissage parfait entre Magie et technologie. L'iridium avait permis la stabilisation de l'énergie délivrée par le Tesseract, et le portail avait pu être suffisamment grand pour laisser passer les Léviathans de l'armée Chitauri. Loki était honteusement fier de cet exploit. D'un point de vue purement conceptuel, si on faisait abstraction de la tentative d'invasion, c'était la première fois qu'un être aussi jeune que lui parvenait à un tel déploiement magique. Bien entendu personne ni sur Midgard, ni sur Asgard ne savait ce que coûtait un tel exploit.

« Barnes ? Appela Loki dans son oreillette. Dès que tu auras fini, rejoins-moi devant la salle 38B. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Compris. »

Ce qui était bien avec Barnes était qu'il était d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter des heures pour mettre en branle ses plans. Tout le contraire des camarades d'arme de son frère, qui avait besoin d'explications longues et détaillées avant d'accepter de lui faire confiance pendant quelques secondes. Barnes finit par le rejoindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrepôt puis se tourna vers Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- M'évacuer quand tout se mettra à s'effondrer.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Si, très. Je vais créer un portail vers l'espace, qui absorbera tout pendant quelques secondes. Cela devrait suffire pour faire disparaître ces armes. Je redoute néanmoins que l'énergie contenue dans les armes nourrisse le portail, et qu'il reste donc ouvert un peu plus longtemps. Évidemment, ce sera très instable.

\- Évidemment, grommela Barnes.

\- Une telle action pompera mon énergie, tu devras probablement me porter. Eatta nous attendra à l'extérieur de la base pour nous téléporter à New-York. Des questions ?

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça de l'extérieur ?

\- Non, créer un portail doit se faire à proximité. Je suis navré que tout ceci te retombe dessus.

\- Pas grave. Je savais que je m'engageais dans un truc dangereux.

\- Une dernière chose. Tu vas certainement me trouver beaucoup plus lourd qu'un humain. Ne sois pas surpris.

\- Compris. »

Loki se concentra donc sur sa tâche, rassuré d'avoir Barnes couvrant ses arrières (quand avait-il commencé à faire confiance à ce point à l'humain ?). La Magie pulsait de ses mains, il sentait l'énergie couler jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il fit quelques geste simples et gracieux, puis l'énergie se matérialisa et frappa le plafond de l'entrepôt. Aussitôt, un vent peu naturel se leva, malgré qu'ils soient à l'intérieur. Le plafond s'ouvrit sur le néant, et tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous fut aspiré à toute vitesse. Épuisé par l'effort, Loki trébucha, et Barnes le rattrapa par la taille. D'un geste vif, il passa le bras de Loki par dessus ses épaules et le soutint en marchant le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Le demi-Jötunn lutta le plus longtemps possible, mais dès qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, il s'évanouit.

 **Quelques heures plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

Cette sensation d'avoir été roué de coups, il la connaissait bien. D'une part parce qu'il avait déjà été roué de coups, un trop grand nombre de fois à son goût, ensuite parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se 'vidait' magiquement. La chaleur apaisante et la douceur des draps lui laissaient dire qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, à Bedford Street. Rassuré sur sa localisation, il consentit à ouvrir un œil.

« T'es réveillé ? Fit la voix de Barnes faisant se redresser brusquement Loki. »

Il aurait dû prendre plus de précautions, le geste envoya une vague de douleur dans tout son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Parvint-il à marmonner sans trop paraître cassant.

\- Tu t'étais mis à saigner du nez et des oreilles quand on est rentré. Je me suis inquiété, c'est tout. Je vais prévenir Eatta que tu t'es réveillé. »

Le soldat se leva du fauteuil où il était assis sous la fenêtre (l'endroit idéal pour lire, d'après Loki), et passa la porte. Avant qu'il ne la referme derrière lui, Loki l'appela.

« Barnes, dit-il et le soldat se figea. Je voulais … merci. »

Le Sergent le fixa puis hocha simplement la tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Loki s'effondra sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Les saignements ne l'inquiétaient pas plus que cela. C'était courant en cas d'épuisement magique. Son corps était douloureux, mais rien qu'il ne puisse supporter (il avait résisté aux tortures de l'Autre, ce n'était pas pour geindre dès qu'il se fatiguait un peu). Après quelques temps, Loki se sentit la force de se lever. La faim était également un excellent stimulant. Il descendit à la cuisine, sortit quelques aliments des placards et du réfrigérateur, leva une main et la baissa aussi sec. Il s'était épuisé magiquement, il ne pouvait donc faire la cuisine à l'aide de sa Magie comme il en avait l'habitude. Grommelant contre lui-même, il se prépara de quoi se sustenter (cela lui prit plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée), et se dirigea vers le salon, une assiette dans la main. Il ne mangeait jamais dans le séjour, ayant prit l'habitude de manger seul avec un livre dans un confortable fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, à prendre le soleil.

Mais aujourd'hui, le fauteuil juste en face du 'sien' était déjà occupé. Barnes était assis et regardait dehors, le menton dans une main, le regard flou. Loki s'assit également et commença à manger, sans livre cette fois.

« Tu vas mieux, dit simplement Barnes en décrochant son regard de l'extérieur.

\- Oui.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Eatta se charge de l'analyse des données de la Banque et de Sandbox. En attendant qu'elle nous rende son verdict, j'irai probablement acheter plus de livres. J'ai fini ceux que j'avais acheté en arrivant sur Midgard.

\- Non, je voulais dire, à propos de tout ça. »

Loki se tut. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se dévoiler face au soldat, mais il se disait également que celui-ci pourrait faire un excellent allié.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance à Eatta, continua Barnes, et putain, je te comprends. C'est dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui cache des choses importantes avec autant de culot. Toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu es secret parce que c'est une question de survie. Et putain, je peux comprendre. Elle, on dirait qu'elle joue avec nous.

\- Eatta est à la recherche de ce qu'on nomme les Gemmes d'Infini, expliqua Loki alors qu'il mangeait. Ce sont des entités magiques minérales d'une très grande puissance. Il y en a six. J'en possède une, son frère aussi, et le Sceptre après lequel nous courons en a une dans son cristal. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à la poursuite des Gemmes.

\- Une chasse au trésor, alors, comprit Barnes. »

C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si curieux et si bavard, et si cela étonnait Loki, il découvrait que discuter avec l'humain n'était pas désagréable.

« Une chasse au trésor, c'est tout à fait cela. Le frère d'Eatta est un des autres participants. Taneleer Tivan n'est pas un joueur à négliger. Il est l'une des créatures les plus vieilles de sa Galaxie, et possède un empire financier bien plus important que Stark. Les Avengers, eux ne sont intéressés que par le Sceptre. Mais leur participation nous sera utile je l'espère. Le Titan Fou, celui qui m'a envoyé ici sur Midgard, est également à la poursuite des Gemmes, pour détruire les Neuf Royaumes. Autant te dire que ce participant-là sera le plus coriace.

\- Ce Titan, il a un nom ?

\- Oui, mais je ne le prononcerai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Barnes.

\- Les noms ont des pouvoirs, Barnes. Et celui-ci peut-être plus que les autres. Je ne l'inviterai pas à nouveau dans mon esprit.

\- Oh, d'accord. Je n'ai rien compris, mais d'accord. Les noms ont des pouvoirs. Ça veut dire que puisque tu connais mon nom, tu as un pouvoir sur moi ?

\- Oui, Barnes. Certaines formes de Magie, notamment la Magie destructrice, ou les formules d'asservissement, sont basées sur le nom complet des personnes concernées.

\- Ok, là tu me fais peur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce type de Magie que je préfère. Si je devais t'asservir, je n'utiliserai pas la Magie, car alors, je m'enchaînerai aussi.

\- C'est moi ou cette conversation est complètement ambiguë, Petit Prince ? Demanda Eatta en entrant.

\- C'est toi, Eatta. Tu devrais te trouver un amant, cela allégerait ton esprit.

\- Je ne saurai que faire d'un homme. Une femme par contre, aurait toutes mes faveurs.

\- Une femme ? S'étonna Barnes. Mais c'est, ce n'est …

\- Oh, Midgard et leurs œillères, soupira Loki. L'univers n'a que faire de savoir si tu aimes un homme ou une femme, ou tout autre chose. Et les êtres qui composent cet univers devraient faire de même.

\- Cela reste un pêché mortel, s'obstina Barnes.

\- Nous n'aurons pas cette discussion aujourd'hui, soupira Loki. Parce que cela nous prendrait trop de temps, et que je suis épuisé. Et d'abord, tu voulais quelque chose Eatta ?

\- Du jambon, en réalité, mais tu as fini le paquet à ce que je vois. Je me trouverai autre chose. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes l'entendirent remonter au second étage.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous a entendu ? Je veux dire …

\- Selon toute probabilité, elle a entendu une bonne partie de notre conversation, le coupa Loki. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que, si nous ne lui faisons pas confiance, la réciproque est vraie. Elle a besoin de nous, nous utilise dans son propre intérêt, mais ne fera jamais la bêtise de baisser sa garde. Elle est loin d'être idiote, et a déjà connu les affres de la trahison.

\- Comme toi ? »

Loki lui jeta un regard noir, et Barnes leva les deux mains devant lui, se rétractant. Le silence s'installa, gêné, jusqu'à ce que Barnes, qui décidément ce jour-là n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, relance.

« Tu lis quoi en fait ? »

C'était juste pour briser le moment incommodant, mais celui suffit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« De tout, vraiment. J'aime lire, et je connais mal la culture Midgardienne. Je suis curieux de nature, je déteste ne pas savoir. Et j'aime apprendre. Pas que je considère les Midgardiens, mais ils ont … vous avez une littérature correcte, et des écrits scientifiques parfois étonnants. Savais-tu que des savants ont étudié la friction qu'il peut y avoir entre une chaussure et une peau d'un fruit, la banane ? Il y a même des récompenses pour les études les plus absurdes. Vraiment, ce monde est rempli de surprises.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Cela n'a pas fait évoluer ton mépris pour les humains d'un pouce.

\- Pas du tout. En réalité, je suis convaincu que certains humains méritent ma considération. Je n'en ai juste pas rencontré beaucoup jusqu'ici.

\- Tu en as donc rencontré, nota Barnes. Qui sont-ils ? Et surtout, pour quelles raisons ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens sur Midgard. Mais les personnes que j'ai pu estimé en ces temps-là sont toutes mortes. Je vais donc seulement évoquer les vivants. Laisse-moi réfléchir. Lors de ma dernière venue, donc pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour socialiser tu penseras bien, l'une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontré, je l'ai soumise grâce au Sceptre du Titan Fou, celui-là même que nous cherchons à récupérer. Il s'agissait de l'agent Clint Barton, sniper et assassin de renom. Mais qui a du cœur, ce qui est rare dans ce domaine. Je l'estime car il parvient à cumuler son travail d'agent d'élite de l'équipe STRIKE, et une vie de famille équilibrée. Il a le sens de la famille, et d'un certain côté je l'envie.

\- Tu envies son sens de la famille ? S'étonna Barnes. Tu as l'instinct paternel ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le regard de Loki se fit meurtrier à nouveau.

« Ok, ça ne me regarde pas. Continue, je t'en prie.

\- Pour en revenir aux humains, Nick Fury, le Directeur du SHIELD ne mérite pas une seule seconde ma considération. Il ressemble beaucoup trop à Odin, et a cette tendance horripilante à transformer n'importe quelle bonne idée, en arme. Je ne suis pas un pacifiste, loin de là, mais cet homme est un belliciste. Ni plus, ni moins. Il avait à son service l'agent Romanoff, une femme très intéressante car elle est une des rares personnes à pouvoir me mentir. Vois-tu, je suis le Dieu du Mensonge, pas le Dieu des Menteurs. Je détecte le mensonge, quel qu'il soit. J'ai appris à mentir au fil des siècles, mais en réalité je suis bien meilleur dans le domaine de la manipulation que du mensonge. Mentir et jouer la comédie sont deux choses fondamentalement différentes. Jouer la comédie, c'est faire croire être quelqu'un d'autre tout en étant soi-même. Mentir c'est faire croire être soi-même tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Jouer la comédie n'implique pas de mettre sa propre identité en jeu. C'est pour cela que mentir est difficile et que les bons menteurs sont rares. Rares sont ceux qui parviennent à effacer suffisamment leur propre personnalité pour mentir efficacement. Romanoff est de ceux-là.

\- Deux Avengers, donc, constata Barnes.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, deux Avengers. Il est sot de ne pas estimer ses ennemis, surtout lorsqu'ils vous battent. Encore plus s'ils y échouent.

\- Ça ressemble à un proverbe.

\- C'était une phrase d'un de mes Maîtres de Magie. Maître Vlanarus le Sagace. Un Vane d'une grande sagesse, et d'une érudition encore plus grande.

\- Et les autres Avengers alors ?

\- Et bien, Thor n'est pas humain, et si je l'estime en tant que frère, encore que…, je ne l'estime pas en tant que combattant. Je suis peu friand de la stratégie qui consiste à taper sur tout ce qui bouge et poser les questions après. Steve Rogers est taillé dans la même veine, j'en suis navré Barnes, mais ce héros pétri de bon sentiments, de valeurs honorables, m'est beaucoup trop insupportable. Peut-être n'est-il pas vraiment comme cela, mais pour le moment, non, je n'arrive pas à lui trouver des qualités, autre que celle de bon leader. Bruce Banner est peut-être quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais je n'ai fait la connaissance que de son alter ego, et disons que mes os s'en souviennent encore. Anthony Stark … son cas est particulier. C'est comme s'il arrivait à combiner l'égoïsme le plus pur, avec l'altruisme le plus dégoûtant. Un vrai cas d'école. Sans compter que c'est un génie. Pour un humain. Et il a le sens de l'humour en situation de stress, ce que les autres ont moins. Si je pouvais passer plus de temps avec lui, soit j'en arriverai à lui arracher la tête, soit il ferait partie des humains que j'estime. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ce personnage. En revanche, il y en a un qui n'était pas un Avenger, et qui a toute ma considération, c'était cet agent sur l'Héliporteur, qui m'a tenu tête. Vraiment, quel dommage d'avoir été obligé de le tuer. J'espère que ses funérailles ont été à la hauteur de son sacrifice.

\- Quel était son nom ? Demanda Barnes sans s'émouvoir.

\- Phil, je crois. Je ne connais pas son ascendance, juste son prénom. Oui, vraiment, il est bien dommage que cet homme soit mort. »

* * *

 _ **Ah, Loki, si tu savais !**_

 _ **Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4, le dernier de l'Acte1, cela veut dire que le décor est bien posé, et que les choses vont avancer. Mais avant, un petit interlude, que je posterai demain :)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	7. Interlude 2 Phil Coulson

**Interlude 2 : Phil Coulson :**

 **13 juin 2014 – Quartier Général du SHIELD, Playground :**

Phil regardait fixement le mur en face de lui depuis de longues minutes. Les symboles le narguaient, plus incompréhensibles chaque jour, et déjà, l'irrépressible envie de graver le reprenait. Il savait qu'il combattrait cette envie pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et craquer, mais à force, il en deviendrait fou. Il connaissait les étapes de sa descente aux enfers. D'abord les symboles, ensuite les hallucinations, et enfin, la psychose, dangereuse, violente et meurtrière. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait se mettre une balle dans la tête, mais pas maintenant, alors qu'il y avait encore tant à faire pour stabiliser le SHIELD.

Car enfin, l'ambiance se faisait moins pesante. Skye suivait un entraînement intensif avec Melinda, et l'agent May était assez satisfaite de son élève. Les nouveaux agents arrivaient à s'intégrer et les méfiances s'estompaient peu à peu. Le cas de Fitz était un peu à part, car le pauvre garçon n'était toujours pas remis de son accident. D'ailleurs, on pouvait lire sur un bout de papier qui dépassait de la corbeille :

Symptômes :

*Apraxie  
*Troubles du langage  
*Pertes de mémoire brèves  
*Perte d'estime de soi  
*Hallucinations ?

Leo Fitz ne s'intégrait pas dans ce nouveau SHIELD, et n'essayait même pas. Il se coupait du monde, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses facultés, parlant seul, dans un coin de ce qui fut le labo de Fitz-Simmons. Sans Simmons. Son état mental ne se dégradait pas, mais ne s'améliorait pas non plus. L'absence de Simmons en était d'autant plus pesante que Fitz ne faisait jamais référence à elle, comme si elle était toujours présente. Le Docteur Garner, que Phil consultait toutes les deux semaines, lui avait conseillé d'attendre pour le moment, de ne pas pousser Fitz dans ses retranchements, pour qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel environnement.

C'était peut-être cela le plus dur pour tout le monde. La nouveauté. Le SHIELD tout neuf, qui ne ressemblait en rien au précédent. Pas de bâtiment qui avait pignon sur rue dans la capitale, pas de budget démesuré, pas d'immenses laboratoires aux équipements inestimables, pas de centaines d'agents qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans trop se soucier des autres. Plus rien de tout cela. Playground était une mini-base. Une aire de jeux, réellement, si on tenait compte de la taille des installations du SHIELD mis à terre. Un laboratoire avait dû être aménagé en vitesse, la salle d'entraînement était trop petite, ce qui empêchait un trop grand nombre d'agents de s'exercer en même temps. Mais cela n'était pas un problème, car le nombre d'agents présents à Playground était ridiculement bas. Huit agents de terrain, quatre agents techniques et logistiques, un scientifique même pas sain d'esprit, et un consultant même pas sur place. En plus de lui-même, le Directeur de tout ce foutoir.

Heureusement, des petites poches de reconstruction apparaissaient ici et là, en Europe principalement, mais aussi aux États-Unis et au Canada. De petites bases comme celle-ci étaient mises sur pieds, permettant à des agents en fuite de se retrouver et se mettre en sécurité. Car le SHIELD était officiellement une agence terroriste, et ses membres étaient pourchassés sur tous les continents. Phil avait beau essayé d'expliquer la situation au Général de Brigade Talbot, celui-ci était muselé par le Sénat et le Congrès, eux-mêmes gangrenés par HYDRA.

S'il y avait bien une organisation terroriste c'était bien celle-là. Ses têtes étaient partout, camouflées, attendant leur heure, après HYDRA UPRISING et la débâcle du Triskelion. Ils étaient passés très près de la catastrophe, mais les Avengers, ou au moins une partie d'entre eux, avaient permis la destruction des trois Héliporteurs. Désormais les héros se battaient exclusivement contre la pieuvre. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Pendant un moment, Phil avait cru que l'attaque de la Banque d'HYDRA à Washington, le 5 mai, était un acte isolé de vengeance, dissimulé derrière un simple braquage. Mais dix jours plus tard, la base Sandbox, en plein milieu du Sahara, détenue par HYDRA, subissait le même genre d'offensive. Sauf que cette fois, sans explication convenable, la moitié du bâtiment avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un cratère là où aurait dû se trouver des laboratoires, et des zones de stockage. Ces zones, Phil le savait grâce à la Toolbox, contenaient tous les équipements Chitauri qui avaient été récupérés à New-York, après la tentative d'invasion de Loki. Et cela inquiétait très fortement Phil. Des individus étaient parvenus à faire disparaître la moitié d'un bâtiment, sans le faire exploser, emportant peut-être avec eux des armes aliens dont on ne connaissait peut-être pas toute la puissance.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la veille, ce fut l'ancienne base du SHIELD au Kenya qui avait été attaqué. Cette fois, les bâtiments étaient intacts, et de nombreux agents d'HYDRA avaient été retrouvés encore en vie, assommés et entravés, bafouillant qu'ils avaient été attaqués par deux individus qui n'étaient sûrement pas humains. Encore une fois, des disques durs avaient disparu. Les assaillants n'essayaient même plus de camoufler leurs objectifs et récupéraient ce qui les intéressaient véritablement : des informations. Mais quels types d'informations cherchaient-ils ?

Ces individus ciblaient visiblement des bâtiments occupés par HYDRA. Comment les connaissaient-ils ? Mystère. Mais s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient mettre en danger ses deux agents sous couvertures aux Laboratoires du Delaware. Et ça, Phil ne pouvait le permettre. Que quelqu'un détruise HYDRA, ok, il était tout à fait pour. Que ce quelqu'un le fasse de manière aussi anarchique sans tenir compte des autres forces à l'œuvre, risquant la vie d'honnêtes agents, non, il ne pouvait le permettre.

Dans les prochaines transmissions, il se promit d'avertir ses agents du danger qui rôdait. Mais quelle décision prendre ? Lutter contre ces individus qui se la jouaient perso ? Ou se signaler comme d'éventuels alliés ? Il allait devoir en parler avec les autres. Ils étaient souvent de bons conseils.

* * *

 _ **Un tout petit** **interlude, j'en conviens tout à fait, même pas de quoi se caler une dent creuse. Mais la suite arrive dans deux jours, ne vous inquiétez pas !**_

 _ **Le pauvre Phil, il en voit des vertes et des pas mûres à la tête du SHIELD, et c'est pas tout à fait prêt de se calmer :)**_

 _ **A dans deux jours !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	8. A2 C1 Loki

**Acte 2 : Distraction :**

 **Chapitre 5 : Loki :**

 **6 août 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Centre commercial Stark :**

Loki était furieux. Eatta était partie, sans explications depuis trois jours déjà, et le Dieu du Chaos fulminait littéralement. Il se doutait que ce départ brutal était lié aux Gemmes, mais la femme n'avait rien dit, et avait juste laissé un mot sur la porte du frigo, dans la cuisine.

'Je reviens dans quelques jours, soyez sages.'

Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Trois jours sans nouvelles. Trois jours ! Barnes semblait s'en accommoder, mais pas lui. Il détestait ce genre de comportement. Partir sur un coup de tête, sans explications, sans date de retour, sans rien. Et eux restaient ici, à juste attendre. Ils n'étaient pas ses larbins, par les Nornes ! Ils méritaient un peu plus de considération !

Il fallait qu'il sorte respirer. Faire quelques courses devrait lui vider suffisamment l'esprit pour revenir un peu plus serein. Il savait exactement où aller pour se changer les idées.

Sur la 5ème avenue, près de Central Park, se dressait l'immense symbole phallique que Stark avait fait construire des années auparavant, et que lui, Loki, avait en partie détruit. La Tour Stark avait été rebaptisée Tour Avengers, après la défaite des Chitauri.

Il était difficile de passer à côté de l'engouement quasi-christique de la population pour les Avengers. La déification de ces hommes et femmes avait atteint une espèce d'apogée récemment, après la chute du SHIELD, et la prise d'indépendance du groupe de héros qui s'était proposé comme défenseur de la paix mondiale, luttant comme une milice internationale contre HYDRA, cette organisation nazie, en partenariat avec les Nations Unies. Le monde occidental se pâmait complètement devant le héroïsme, le courage, et la vaillance des Avengers, et leur laissait quasi carte blanche dans leur lutte. Pendant ce temps, les différents gouvernements se tiraient dans les pattes pour savoir qui allait retirer bénéfice des actions des Avengers, limitant la portée des critiques à l'encontre des super-héros.

Car des critiques, il y en avait. En Asie et au Moyen-Orient, notamment, sans compter la Russie et ses pays satellites, qui demandaient le contrôle de ces humains hors du commun, voire carrément leur fichage et leur enfermement. Ces critiques n'avaient pour le moment pas une portée énorme, mais il suffirait d'un seul faux pas de la part des Avengers pour que la grogne gagne les États-Unis et l'Europe, entraînant les surhumains à bas de leur piédestal.

Pour le moment, portées aux nues, cette poignée d'hommes et de femmes n'avaient plus ni vie privée, ni droit à l'erreur. Chacune de leur sortie publique hors de la Tour était commentée, disséquée, voire raillée.

C'était pourquoi les Avengers avaient désormais un service de communication qui travaillait pour eux. Des attachés de presse, des communicants, des community managers, des secrétaires, toute une armée se démenait chaque jour pour laisser le plus d'espace à ces gens, qui, pour la plupart, n'avait jamais connu la célébrité, et préférait l'ombre à la lumière. Les deux héros qui s'en sortaient le mieux étaient évidemment Tony Stark, le milliardaire, génie, ex-play-boy et philanthrope, et Steve Rogers qui avait été une star internationale durant le début des années quarante. Les deux hommes savaient parler aux foules, et aux journalistes, tout les deux avec un style bien différent, ce qui facilitait le travail de leurs équipes. Thor ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus. La royauté l'avait habitué aux regards, mais Asgard ne connaissait pas ce niveau de média-divertissement, ce cirque continu de pseudo-information. Le Prince prenait doucement le pli et arrivait à contenir ses excès de domination royale. Si au départ il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son titre ne faisait pas obéir instantanément la horde de journalistes, il apprenait peu à peu à manœuvrer dans ce piège à crabes qu'était l'arène médiatique. Loki était fier des progrès de son frère, de moins en moins prompt au verbiage versatile.

Fidèle à sa promesse intérieure, Loki veillait sur son frère de loin. Il se renseignait sur les missions des Avengers, celles couvertes par les médias, s'attendant à chaque instant à devoir se téléporter pour lui porter secours, mais les Avengers formaient une équipe soudée et efficace.

Loki sourit à un homme qui lui laissait galamment le passage, et entra au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Avengers. La version féminine de lui-même attirait les regards, mais sans réellement le mettre en danger. Il savait pour être déjà venu plusieurs fois, que les logiciels de détection des visages ne reconnaissaient pas 'Loki d'Asgard' dans sa forme féminine. Et il se doutait qu'aucun humain ne s'imaginerait que le Dieu du Chaos aimait se promener dans Manhattan en femme. Il n'était pas déguisé, loin de là. Sa forme féminine était aussi naturelle que sa forme masculine, merci aux caractéristiques sexuelles inhabituelles des Jötnar. Loki trouvait donc plus confortable de se déplacer sous sa forme féminine. D'autant que les humains avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à croire qu'une femme était plus faible qu'un homme. Ils ne s'attendaient donc pas à une quelconque menace, lui laissant une grande liberté de mouvements.

Il sourit en repensant à la première fois qu'il était rentré sous cette forme chez eux, à Bedford Street. Barnes avait eu un réflexe, qui aurait pu être salvateur si cela avait été un intrus. Il lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête. Loki, grâce à sa constitution et à sa Magie, n'avait pas été blessé, et c'était devenu une sorte de blague entre eux, quand Loki rentrait, il criait 'C'est moi, ne tire pas', faisant inévitablement râler Barnes.

Loki prit les escalators. La Tour Avengers était le Quartier Général des super-héros, mais c'était aussi un haut lieu de la consommation de masse. La Tour Stark avait été pensée à l'origine pour que les dix premiers étages soient un immense centre commercial, et c'était à l'étage de la librairie que Loki se rendait.

Il était un client habitué, revenant presque chaque semaine faire 'le plein de livres', collectionnant les ouvrages hétéroclites et les dispersant dans toute la maison. Il lisait vite et son intelligence supérieure lui permettait de se souvenir de tout ou presque. Il prenait un nombre considérable de notes également, et chaque semaine, il lui fallait passer aussi par le rayon papeterie pour racheter carnets et crayons. Ses carnets, au contraire des livres, étaient soigneusement alignés sur une étagère de sa chambre, leur contenu étant bien trop intime pour rester dans le salon. Eatta lui avait demandé une fois ce qu'il y avait de si secret dans ces petits livrets reliés, et Loki lui avait répondu vertement que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas insisté, heureusement.

En réalité, Loki notait dans ces carnets moleskine à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et pas seulement lorsqu'il lisait. Il y déchargeait une partie de ses affres, et cela le soulageait d'une certaine manière, surtout lorsque la rage brûlante le reprenait. Il déversait alors sa colère sous forme de mots, sa tristesse aussi, son désespoir et son impuissance.

Tout cela était bien brouillon, pas du tout organisé, erratique parfois. Mais ce n'était pas fait pour être lu, alors Loki s'en fichait.

Premier étage : librairie, papeterie, carterie. Sa destination. La première fois qu'il était venu, Loki était resté perplexe au rez-de-chaussée, devant le magasin consacré au merchandising Avengers, qui vendait éhontément des objets à la gloire des héros modernes. Il y avait des répliques de Mjöllnir en plastique (quel déshonneur !), de petits boucliers Captain America, ou des kits d'espions pour les enfants. Au moins les peluches Hulk avaient le bon goût d'être mignonnes, et pas terrifiante comme la bête véritable.

Le centre commercial était un endroit parfaitement exécrable. Les néons étaient trop agressifs, la musique diffusée étaient très mauvaise, les couleurs des affiches et des écriteaux étaient criardes, et des télévisions passaient en boucle des publicités pour tel ou tel best-seller. Loki se fichait éperdument de tout cela, arrivant à faire abstraction du bruit et des couleurs le temps de trouver son bonheur parmi les étagères remplies d'ouvrages. Mais ce jour-là, la musique s'éteignit brusquement, et les télévisions se mirent à diffuser un message plutôt alarmiste. New-York était attaquée une fois de plus. Ce fut la débandade totale dans les allées du magasin. Le Prince déchu resta quelques minutes à fixer les écrans, pétrifié. Un démon du feu, tout droit sorti de Muspellheim, détruisait tout sur son passage. Et au front, en première ligne, se battait son frère Thor.

Les entrailles de Loki se gelèrent. Un démon de Surtur ? Ici ? A New-York ? Il était positivement certain que le géant du feu n'avait pas la puissance ni la connaissance magique nécessaire pour envoyer l'un des siens à travers les mondes. Cela signifiait une seule chose : il y avait un Passage entre les Mondes en pleine ville.

Les Avengers n'avaient ni la force, ni les connaissances nécessaires pour vaincre un tel monstre. Loki non plus pour être honnête, mais il pouvait le renvoyer d'où il venait, et détruire le passage entre les mondes qui menait à Muspellheim. Cela lui demanderait une quantité phénoménale de Magie, mais tout plutôt que de laisser Thor se faire tuer.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Loki se téléporta sur les lieux.

 **Quelques secondes plus tard – New-York, Bronx, Toit d'un immeuble :**

Perché sur le toit d'un immeuble, en plein Bronx, Loki essayait de réfléchir posément à la situation, et de trouver une stratégie payante.

Il avait localisé le passage entre les mondes, grâce à un sort de sa création dont il était très fier, et il s'agissait bien d'un couloir vers Muspellheim. Le Dieu du Chaos avait longuement étudié les passages entre les mondes pendant son apprentissage. L'origine de ces galeries dans la structure même d'Yggdrasil était un mystère. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient l'œuvre de puissants Mages, désormais morts, qui avaient la capacité de créer des portails. Loki n'y croyait pas. Il avait lui-même la capacité d'ouvrir des portails (certes instables et éphémères), mais jamais un tel acte magique n'avait créé une modification de l'espace-temps aussi durable. Tout ce qu'il savait de manière certaine était que plus un passage était vieux, moins il était large et stable, et passer au travers pouvait le faire 's'effondrer', créant momentanément une vacuité dans l'espace, qui pouvait être dangereuse pour celui qui traversait. Pour l'avoir vécu, se perdre ainsi dans la structure de l'univers n'était pas quelque chose que Loki recommandait.

Le passage entre les mondes qu'avait emprunté le démon du feu se trouvait au dessus de deux hauts immeubles, expliquant pourquoi personne n'était passé au travers de ce côté-ci, et Loki se doutait que l'ouverture du côté de Muspellheim devait être presque aussi difficile d'accès, sinon, Surtur se serait fait un plaisir d'envoyer plus de ses rejetons sur Midgard.

Dans les rues, les Avengers se démenaient. Loki devait faire attention de ne pas attirer l'attention des super-héros qui avaient le pouvoir de voler, c'est-à-dire la moitié d'entre eux. Même Hulk était sur le terrain, déclenchant de légers frissons à Loki qui se souvenait douloureusement du seul face à face qu'il avait eu avec le Berserker. Le monstre vert parvenait tant bien que mal à empêcher le démon d'avancer, malgré le fait que la progéniture de Surtur soit plus grande que lui. De toute façon, celui-ci était bien trop occupé à détruire ce qu'il pouvait autour de lui et à causer de nombreux incendies pour réellement se soucier de ces humains étranges qui lui tournaient autour. Iron Man tenta d'attirer son attention pour l'empêcher de détruire un immeuble où il y avait sûrement des civils, mais le Démon se contenta de lui envoyer un long jet de flammes. L'homme de métal dût décrocher en vitesse, et monter dans le ciel. Heureusement le Démon ne volait pas.

Loki se concentra. Le passage entre les mondes qui menait à Muspellheim était ancien, mais pas assez pour s'effondrer au passage du Démon. Il lui faudrait une grande quantité de Magie pour sceller l'entrée et mettre Midgard en sécurité. Mais avant de faire cela, et puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'énergie magique pour vaincre le Démon, il fallait lui faire traverser le portail en sens inverse. Ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, au vue de la délectation du Démon à détruire tout ce qui l'entourait.

Les humains et Thor semblaient l'avoir compris car leur priorité pendant que le Hulk contenait la créature, était d'évacuer le plus de monde possible. L'armée et la NYPD les épaulaient, tandis qu'une large zone sécurisée se dressait tout autour du Bronx. Les pompiers se démenaient sur place, tentant d'éviter que les incendies se propagent au reste de la ville. Des ambulances attendaient les blessés aux abords de cette zone, et le ballet incessant de ces camionnettes blanches et rouges, sirènes rugissantes, déconcentrait le Dieu du Chaos.

Loki était le Dieu du Feu, et il lui était facile de nourrir sa puissance magique avec les incendies nombreux qui se déclaraient dans le quartier, mais il n'arriverait jamais à repousser le Démon à l'aide de flammes. Doucement, il commençait à comprendre qu'il lui faudrait maîtriser l'eau pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais l'eau n'était pas son élément de prédilection, en tout cas, pas pour sa Magie Vane. Mais pour sa moitié Jötunn, c'était autre chose. Seulement, devoir utiliser ses dons Jötnar impliquait qu'il prenne son apparence de 'Géant' du givre. Et ça, c'était inimaginable pour Loki. Il était un monstre, il le savait, le sentait dans ses tripes, mais le voir et le montrer, c'était au dessus de ses moyens.

De toute manière, il n'avait jamais pris sa forme Jötunn consciemment, et ne savait pas comment faire. Était-ce la même chose que de prendre sa forme féminine ? Ou était-ce comme se changer en animal ? Loki était un Incarnant, un être capable de prendre n'importe quel forme animal, dont les êtres intelligents. Ses formes véritables étaient plus faciles à atteindre, et ne demandaient quasiment pas l'utilisation de la Magie, alors que de se transformer en loup ou en cheval lui demandait une dose d'énergie assez conséquente. L'Incarnation était un don rare, et Loki ne connaissait que lui-même à le posséder.

Mais sa forme Jötunn, c'était une autre histoire. Si Loki avait su ce qu'était un croque-mitaine, il aurait comparé cette race à ce monstre imaginaire Midgardien, les Æsir se servant de la menace Jötunn pour faire obéir leurs enfants. Seulement, si le croque-mitaine n'avait rien de réel, les Jötnar eux, existaient bel et bien.

Le combat continuait pendant que Loki se prenait la tête sur des questions existentielles, certes douloureuses, mais totalement inappropriées dans un contexte de vie ou de mort. Et c'est peut-être cela qui le convainquit.

Soudain Iron Man attrapa une citerne de toit, et vida une demie-tonne d'eau sur le Démon. Avec un chuintement aiguë, les flammes du monstre s'éteignirent et la bête s'effondra au sol, provoquant un mini-tremblement de terre. Soulagés, les Avengers se rapprochèrent de plus près. D'où il était posté, Loki parvenait à distinguer parfaitement le corps du Démon. Celui-ci était, au niveau de la silhouette, proche du singe, comme s'il pouvait à la fois être bipède et quadrupède. Mais c'était un sacré singe, d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur.

Sachant que la bête était loin d'être vaincue, et que le combat n'était pas fini, Loki se força à prendre une décision. Il appela à lui l'énergie des incendies qui brûlaient à proximité, renforçant par là-même son pouvoir magique, puis se concentra afin d'accéder à sa forme Jötunn. Pendant ce temps, des flammes se rallumèrent sur le corps du Démon, et l'enfant de Surtur se redressa, visiblement très énervé d'avoir été à demi-noyé. Alors que dans sa rage, il arrachait des morceaux formidables de béton aux immeubles, incendiant tout à nouveau sur son passage, et faisant évaporer l'eau qui coulait dans les rues, Loki parvint à se transformer. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'occulter la vision de ses mains désormais bleues, et se concentra. Il lui semblait que l'air était devenu brûlant, et sûrement qu'un Jötunn pur souche serait déjà agonisant, mais il parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour contrôler l'eau dans les rues et dans l'atmosphère, afin d'emprisonner le Démon. Une gangue de glace se forma tout autour de la créature, entravant ses mouvements, avant de l'immobiliser complètement.

Les Avengers, trop surpris pour réagir, restèrent à observer le phénomène, se demandant d'où il pouvait venir. Avec un effort, Loki fit s'élever la boule de glace géante et la fit traverser le portail. Il concentra une quantité énorme d'énergie et la balança avec le Démon dans le passage entre les mondes, faisant s'effondrer le couloir sur lui-même. L'énergie dégagée créa une petite explosion, dont le souffle balaya les Avengers, les mettant provisoirement au tapis, les quatre fers en l'air.

Épuisé, Loki se laissa tomber au sol, le souffle erratique. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, car ayant reprit ses esprits, Iron Man s'éleva dans les airs, et Loki prit peur d'être découvert. Il était toujours sous sa forme Jötunn, épuisé magiquement ou presque, et il ne devait en aucun cas tomber entre les mains des Avengers. Thor l'emmènerait alors aussitôt sur Asgard pour qu'il finisse sa peine de prison (qui par définition, n'aurait pas de fin. Foutue perpétuité), et Loki ne pourrait l'en blâmer.

Il rassembla donc ses dernières forces et se téléporta dans l'entrée de la maison de Bedford Street.

 **Quelques secondes plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

Le bruit de sa chute devant la porte d'entrée dût alerter Barnes qui arriva en courant, suivit de près par Eatta. Trop épuisé, Loki ne put que haleter :

« Je vais te faire la peau. »

La femme eut un sourire horripilant, mais Barnes la renvoya sèchement, et s'approcha de Loki. Il lui tendit une main, mais le Dieu du Chaos se recula vivement.

« Ne me touche pas, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La peau Jötunn peut te causer de graves engelures.

\- Tu veux dire, ta peau bleue là ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois bleu ? Être une femme ne suffisait pas ?

\- Tais-toi Barnes, dit Loki toujours haletant d'épuisement. Je t'expliquerai. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et reprit sa couleur habituelle.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Peux-tu m'aider à monter ? Je crois que j'en ai encore trop fait.

\- J'ai vu ça, dit Barnes en passant un bras dans son dos pour le porter. Je suivais les exploits des Avengers à la télévision, quand Eatta s'est pointée. Ce truc, là, le monstre, c'est toi qui l'a fait partir ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki. Les Avengers n'avaient aucune chance contre un démon de Muspellheim. J'ai aussi refermé le passage.

\- Ah, bien. J'imagine qu'on va devoir se faire petits pendant quelques temps, constata Barnes en déposant Loki sur son lit.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. De toute façon, je compte bien me disputer avec Eatta. Elle risque de bouder pendant quelques jours.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Loki, tu es aussi susceptible qu'elle.

\- Ridicule. »

La fatigue l'emportait, et le monde tournait légèrement autour de lui, le rendant nauséeux. Barnes lui apporta un verre d'eau, ce en quoi il fut reconnaissant, puis Loki sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, encore bien fatigué, mais plus épuisé. Il savait qu'il mettrait quelques jours voire semaines avant de retrouver un niveau énergique physique, magique et mental satisfaisant. Il en était à son deuxième épuisement magique en trois mois, et cela laissait quelques séquelles. De plus, sa blessure à la poitrine, si elle s'estompait, absorbait toujours une part de sa Magie, ne laissant plus depuis longtemps ses pleines capacités revenir.

Ce n'était pas pour se plaindre qu'il se levait. S'il était descendu de son lit, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'y retourner, c'était pour se confronter à Eatta, qui était partie sur un coup de tête apparent pendant 3 jours ! Oui, Loki était quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir quelques idées fixes.

Il trouva la femme dans la mezzanine du second étage, devant sa chambre, affalée sur le canapé, devant la télévision. En voyant Loki arriver, elle éteignit l'écran et se tourna vers lui tout sourire.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux, Petit Prince, dit-elle.

\- N'essaye pas de retarder cette conversation, grogna Loki. Où étais-tu passée ? A quel moment t'es-tu dit que partir sur un coup de tête était une bonne idée ?

\- Ce n'était pas un coup de tête, dénia-t-elle toujours souriante. Mes capteurs ont enregistré des fluctuations d'énergie importantes du côté de Knowhere, et je suis allée voir ce qu'il se passait. Grand bien m'en a pris, car je suis revenue avec un petit souvenir. »

Loki plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Une instabilité énergétique du côté de Knowhere ? Eatta était allée rendre visite à son frère, à n'en pas douter.

« Comment va Taneleer ? Demanda Loki avec sarcasme.

\- Mal, répondit joyeusement la femme. Il a failli mettre la main sur la Gemme de Pouvoir, mais d'après les rumeurs, son esclave s'est suicidée en la saisissant à pleine main. La Gemme est désormais gardée par la Nova Corps, ce qui sera un obstacle de taille. Mais ce n'est pas ce souvenir-là que j'ai ramené.

\- La Gemme de Réalité était gardée par Taneleer, soupira Loki.

\- 'Était' voilà un mot qui convient bien. Elle est désormais en ma possession.

\- Où la tu mise ?

\- En sécurité. Exactement comme tu as mis en sécurité le Tesseract.

\- Je vois, dit platement Loki. »

D'un certain côté, il valait peut-être mieux que les Gemmes soient séparées et cachées par différentes personnes. Cela éviterait les tentations et les accidents.

« Tu es toujours fâché, Petit Prince ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki. Je sais que nous avons quelques problèmes de … confiance. Mais nous sommes avant tout une équipe, et nous avons des adversaires, qui sont peut-être pour le moment invisibles, mais qui sont puissants. Si nous n'arrivons pas à être un minimum soudés, nous allons échouer lamentablement. Nous arrivons à communiquer pourtant. Mais ton attitude désinvolte constante est un frein dès qu'on sort de la domesticité. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, juste d'interagir avec moi d'égal à égale. Et avec Barnes aussi par la même occasion. Pour le moment, soit tu as l'air de nous prendre pour tes larbins, soit tu nous traites avec condescendance. Cela doit cesser. »

Et Loki planta là la Collectionneuse. Il lui fallait réfléchir et Loki souhaitait retrouver son lit.

Il dormit à nouveau quelques heures, et se réveilla dans la soirée. La nuit était tombée, et il commençait à avoir faim. Il descendit à la cuisine, et découvrit avec stupeur Eatta et Barnes discutant de tout et de rien, aux fourneaux.

« Que faite-vous ? Demanda Loki dubitatif.

\- Poulet, poivrons, riz, répondit Eatta. Comment ils appellent cette recette ?

\- Poulet Castro, répondit Barnes en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur derrière lui.

\- Cela sent bon, en tout cas, accorda Loki toujours suspicieux.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait réfléchir, dit Eatta en mélangeant la mixture dans la poêle. Et je me suis dis qu'un dîner tous ensemble pouvait créer des liens. Tiens Barnes, occupe-toi du riz, si tu y arrives.

\- Je sais cuisiner, merci beaucoup, râla le soldat. Je vivais dans mon propre appartement avant la guerre. Et si je me souviens bien, je me faisais à manger moi-même.

\- Très bien, alors tu peux aussi couper les poivrons, pendant que je m'occupe des oignons. Touche à rien Loki, tu es en convalescence. »

Loki resta surpris. C'était rare les fois où Eatta l'appelait par son nom, et pas par ce surnom idiot de 'petit prince' dont elle se délectait d'habitude.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le repas était près, et les trois complices inauguraient ensemble la salle à manger, où ils ne mettaient habituellement pas les pieds. La fourchette en l'air, Eatta commença à parler.

« Nous sommes donc en possession de deux Gemmes d'Infini. Ce qui fait de nous les personnes ayant le potentiel magique le plus puissant de cette galaxie, voire même de l'univers habité. Sauf que d'entre nous tous, seul Loki pourrait utiliser ce pouvoir, car il est le seul à manipuler la Magie à haut niveau.

\- Ce qui te place donc comme irremplaçable, dit Barnes. Sympa comme assurance vie.

\- En ce qui concerne les autres Gemmes, continua Eatta déterminée à donner les informations qu'elle détenait depuis longtemps, la Gemme de Pouvoir est aux mains d'une organisation supra-planétaire, nommée la Nova Corps, et est donc pour le moment hors de portée. Il nous faudra un plan parfait pour la récupérer. La Gemme d'Esprit, qui se trouve dans le Sceptre, est en possession d'HYDRA, dans leur base de recherches en Sokovie. Nous ne pouvons pas aller la chercher, car les Avengers sont à sa poursuite, et il serait dommageable d'attirer leur attention sur nous pour le moment. Et la base est extrêmement bien protégée. Une autre Gemme se trouve sur Midgard. A priori, selon mes sources, il s'agirait de la Gemme du Temps. Mais elle est bien cachée, et toujours en mouvement.

\- Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un, un Mage très certainement, la porte sur lui constamment, coupa Loki en pensant tout haut.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis également, renchérit Eatta. Enfin, la Gemme de l'Âme est complètement hors circuit. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la moindre information sur elle. Si elle est quelque part, elle est inactive, ou très bien isolée. Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi. »

Les deux hommes restèrent songeurs. Si Barnes restait assez éloigné des préoccupations liées aux Gemmes, les informations données par Eatta inquiétait un peu Loki. La femme était vraiment bien renseignée sur les entités magiques minérales et était déterminée à toutes les posséder.

Si Loki avait accepté de suivre Eatta à la poursuite des Gemmes, c'était surtout parce qu'il pensait impossible de les réunir toutes en une seule vie, même une vie plusieurs fois millénaire. Il ne voulait que garder un œil sur la Collectionneuse, pour limiter ses recherches et sa soif de pouvoir, voire peut-être pour utiliser la Gemme déjà en leur possession afin d'accroître ses possibilités de protéger les Neuf Royaumes contre le Titan Fou, et de peut-être pouvoir délivrer ses enfants. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'en quelques mois, ils seraient en possession de deux Gemmes, et sur le même monde que deux autres.

Si Loki avait appris quelque chose lors de ses mésaventures tragiques lorsqu'il avait chût du Bifröst, c'était que la soif de puissance n'était pas une fin en soi, et que c'était un objectif dangereux. Son échec retentissant, certes à moitié voulu, mais surtout son humiliation face à sa 'famille', avait été un électrochoc pour le Prince déchu qui avait perdu en partie ses idées de domination.

En réalité, avait-il jamais vraiment voulu le pouvoir ? Il avait voulu le pouvoir pour décider de son propre sort, et ne pas attendre le bon vouloir d'un père trop froid, et d'un frère trop hautain. Il avait voulu le pouvoir pour vivre avec ses enfants, et enfin les voir grandir. Il avait voulu le pouvoir pour prouver à tout ces Æsir méprisants et médisants qu'il valait aussi bien qu'eux, qu'il méritait sa place à Asgard. Le pouvoir l'intéressait, pas la domination. Mais les Gemmes, c'était trop de pouvoir d'un coup. Trop pour un seul être. Eatta se rendait-elle compte de cela ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Certes, elle était bien plus vieille que lui, avait vu plus de choses, avait une expérience de vie sûrement incroyable, mais elle réfléchissait encore comme une enfant à qui on a retiré un jouet passionnant.

« Est-ce qu'on doit dire des trucs secrets nous aussi ? Demanda Barnes qui avait pratiquement fini de manger. Du genre 'je te dis mon secret tu me dis le tien' ?

\- Sens-toi libre de te décharger de tout fardeau, se moqua gentiment Eatta.

\- Non, c'est bon, merci, refusa-t-il d'un ton bougon mécontent que la femme le taquine.

\- Et toi Loki ? Lança Eatta. Rien à avouer ? A déclarer ?

\- Vous connaissez déjà mes motivations. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter de plus.

\- Protéger Thor, vaincre Thanos, retrouver tes enfants. Oui, on sait, dit Eatta. Tu dois bien avoir quelques secrets, pas trop inavouables mais quand même croustillants, non ? »

Loki repoussa son assiette. Il savait ce que faisait Eatta. Il l'avait sommé de se dévoiler, et elle lui rendait la pareille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause pour montrer patte blanche.

\- Si par hasard tu retrouvais tes enfants demain, poursuivrais-tu quand même avec Barnes et moi ? »

Loki resta pensif quelques instants car la réponse n'était pas simple.

« Je n'en aurais pas envie. Mais je pense qu'au moins, je ne vous abandonnerai pas complètement. Barnes a toujours besoin des potions de stabilisation neuronale une fois par semaine, et je suis toujours persuadé que réunir les six Gemmes de pouvoir est une mauvaise idée.

\- Donc tu resterais pour me surveiller, conclut Eatta.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Je garderai un œil sur toi pour être sûr que tu respectes ta part du marché. A savoir disperser les Gemmes quand tu te seras vengée.

\- D'accord, c'est de bonne guerre, dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. Tu es celui qui a le plus approché de Gemmes ici, et tu as goûté à leur pouvoir. Tu connais sûrement mieux que personne les dangers qu'elles représentent.

\- Je suis content que tu le prennes en compte, dit Loki prudemment en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Loki. Les Gemmes te font peur. Et tu penses que je prends tout ça à la légère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je te l'assure. »

Loki n'en crut pas un mot.

* * *

 _ **Les choses commencent doucement à changer dans notre trio infernal.  
**_

 _ **Quand j'ai écris cette partie, et le chapitre suivant, j'ai fait un plan de la Tour Avengers, qui disait quel étage servait à quoi, et j'ai imaginé un centre commercial de 8-9 étages tout en bas (et bien entendu les Avengers sur quelques étages aussi, cette fois au sommet, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review ! (Je crois que j'ai répondu à toute jusqu'ici, sauf erreur de ma part)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	9. A2 C2 Tony Stark

**Chapitre 6 : Tony Stark :**

 **4 septembre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Tony n'avait toujours pas envie d'aller se coucher. Pepper elle, devait dormir depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait une réunion avec les actionnaires le lendemain, ou plutôt le matin dans quelques heures, et se devait d'être en forme pour affronter tout ces requins. Sa douce Pepper était une femme d'affaire implacable, maintenant qu'elle tenait Stark Industries aux creux de ses mains. Jamais l'entreprise et toutes ses filiales ne s'étaient portées aussi bien. Jamais les actions n'avaient grimpé aussi haut.

Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes de la finance. Pour l'entreprise en tout cas. Les partenaires Stark et Potts faisaient un malheur. Les conjoints Tony et Pepper, c'était tout autre chose. Depuis des semaines, pour ne pas dire des mois, leur relation s'étiolait. Et Pepper, l'adulte de leur relation, y avait mis un terme.

Putain.

Tony vida son verre et s'en servit un autre. Un whisky Port Ellen de 35 ans d'âge, à 3.000 dollars la bouteille. Parfait pour fêter son célibat.

Pour tous, Pepper et lui avaient rompu d'un commun accord. C'était totalement vrai. C'était complètement faux. Tony avait acquiescé quand Pepper lui avait fourni tous les arguments, indiscutables du pourquoi du comment ils ne pouvaient continuer à se fréquenter. Restons amis. Tony avait donné son aval, exactement comme quand Pepper lui tendait un papier pour qu'il le signe en lui faisant la liste des pour et des contre. Cela ne signifiait pas du tout qu'il l'acceptait.

Ce n'était même pas des arguments invalides que Pepper lui avait fourni. Pas de 'ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi'. Pas de 'j'ai trop peur pour toi tout le temps', plus depuis que l'Iron Legion faisait la majorité du travail. Pas de 'tu es imbuvable Tony', ce qui aurait été parfaitement justifiable. Son argumentation s'était déroulé comme suit :

*Je t'aime  
*Tu m'aimes  
*Le sexe est formidable  
*La routine est rassurante  
*Mais nous avons perdu ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la saveur de notre couple.  
*Sauvons ce qui peut être sauvé  
*Restons amis parce que je tiens à toi Tony, et tu tiens à moi aussi.

Imparable on vous a dit. Tony engloutit son verre de whisky et s'en resservit un autre. A combien était-il ? JARVIS pouvait peut-être répondre à cette question. 6 verres avalés cul-sec monsieur. Merci JARVIS. Cela expliquait le fait que le monde semblait tourner autour de lui, plus que d'habitude. Car soyons honnêtes, le monde tournait déjà autour de Tony Stark. Juste, pas de manière aussi gerbante.

Tony essaya d'oublier que Pepper dormait à l'hôtel ce soir. S'il le voulait, il pouvait trouver lequel très facilement, son étage, le numéro de sa chambre. Vraiment très facile. Il pouvait s'y rendre et la supplier de le reprendre. Il pouvait se mettre plus bas que terre. Il voulait se mettre plus bas que terre. La supplier de ne pas le quitter, encore et encore. Il essaya d'oublier cette envie dans un sept, non huitième verre de whisky, il avait encore perdu le compte. Il avait déjà descendu la moitié de la bouteille, et il n'était même pas encore minuit. Il s'impressionnait. Il allait avoir mal aux cheveux le lendemain. Si la douleur lui permettait d'oublier l'abandon, alors soit. Il descendrait la deuxième moitié de la bouteille.

 **18 octobre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

« Thor, mon ami ! Le salua Tony sitôt que le Dieu de la Foudre entra dans l'immense séjour. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, sûrement étonné de l'accueil très enthousiaste de l'Homme de Fer.

« Je suis bien aise de te revoir aussi, ami Anthony, répondit-il.

\- M'appelle pas Anthony, ça fait vieux. Moi c'est Tony. Tooooony, répéta le milliardaire une énième fois. »

Un air triste passa sur le visage de Thor, quand il comprit que son ami était complètement aviné, ce qui énerva Tony.

« Comment te sens-tu, ami Tony, demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question à loooongueur de temps ?

\- Parce que nous nous inquiétons pour toi, répondit le Capitaine Rogers en entrant dans la pièce une tablette tactile à la main. »

Il salua l'Asgardien.

« Thor, tu tombes bien. Nous avons reçu le dernier rapport d'analyse du Bronx. Toujours aucune trace de notre mystérieux allié. La trace énergétique serait bien de la Magie. Enfin, d'après Bruce. Depuis, aucun signe similaire. Mais nous restons vigilant.

\- Tu as raison ami Rogers, approuva Thor. Mieux vaut un excès de vigilance, qu'un relâchement mortel.

\- Ben c'est joyeux comme principe, marmonna Stark affalé sur un canapé de cuir noir un bras en travers des yeux. »

Thor et Steve ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, ce qui le vexa.

« Banner a fait également des comparaisons avec les radiations émises par la base du SHIELD au Sahara, celle qui a été détruite il y a quelques temps, et c'est également très similaire. Ce qui laisse à penser que ceux qui ont délogé HYDRA maîtrise la magie. C'est un peu inquiétant.

\- Si de puissants Mages nous prêtent main forte, il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne feront rien de répréhensible quand HYDRA sera définitivement tombée, dit Thor. Où est notre ami Bruce ?

\- Il est dans son labo au 53ème, dit Steve. Stark devait descendre lui donner un coup de main, mais visiblement, il est beaucoup trop occupé à se suicider à petit feu en prétendant que tout va bien.

\- Me suicide pas à petit feu, protesta Tony. Je profite des bienfaits de la vie. »

Encore une fois, Steve ne lui répondit pas, et continua sur sa lancée en direction de Thor.

« Rhodes et Sam doivent arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Rhodes a accepté de _le_ baby-sitter.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! Grogna Tony qui se mettait doucement en colère malgré l'ivresse. J'ai besoin de personne !

\- C'est ça, répliqua Steve en daignant enfin s'adresser à lui. En attendant que tu n'aies besoin de personne de manière plus efficace, il y aura quelqu'un avec toi pendant la journée. Tu as failli mettre le feu à la tour hier, en jouant avec le gaz du four. Donc, j'estime que tu as besoin d'être baby-sitter. »

Tony entendit Thor soupirer, et un boum caractéristique lui indiqua que l'Ase avait posé son marteau au sol. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre ses deux amis, qui parlaient d'entraînement, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

Tony se réveilla dans la soirée, après avoir dormi environ quatre heures d'après JARVIS. Il ouvrit les yeux, dans la chaleur réconfortante de son lit, et se demanda comment il avait bien pu arriver là. Bof, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème finalement. Soit il avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, soit ses amis l'y avaient emmené, ce qui était à la fois humiliant et horripilant.

Les Avengers avaient tous essayé de lui mettre le nez dans sa merde, mais à chaque fois, Tony s'en sortait avec une pirouette, un trait d'humour, ou un changement de conversation. A chaque fois que Pepper était mentionnée, il affirmait que leur rupture était issue d'un accord commun. Le génie était extrêmement doué pour se voiler la face. Il avait depuis des semaines un comportement autodestructeur qui faisait les choux gras de la presse à scandale, et qui donnait des cheveux blancs à ses amis, et à leur service de communication. Pendant que Pepper était inaccessible aux médias, dans sa tour d'ivoire à Washington, Tony se donnait en spectacle tous les soirs. Et les actions de Stark Industries grimpaient. Car comme chacun savait dans le monde de la finance, quand Tony Stark traversait une crise, il en ressortait toujours avec une idée révolutionnaire qui valait des millions. Wall Street spéculait sur la dépression du Golden Boy.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses muscles étaient mous, son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Pas de doute, il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers le bar de son étage. Mais surprise, le meuble était entièrement plein … de bouteilles d'eau. Fronçant les sourcils, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il monta à l'étage commun, et sans faire attention aux personnes présentes dans le séjour, il se dirigea droit vers le bar. Il ouvrit tous les placards, mais à chaque fois, il fit le même constat. Les bouteilles d'alcool avaient été remplacées par des bouteilles de 'soft'. Il y avait de tout. Des boissons gazeuses type soda, des jus de fruits parfois exotiques, des bouteilles d'eau minérales ou gazeuses, natures ou parfumées … mais pas d'alcool. Même sa réserve d'urgence pourtant bien planquée était vide. Il revint dans le salon.

« C'est une bonne blague, dit-il d'un ton lugubre. Maintenant, rendez-moi mes bouteilles.

\- Ça n'est pas une blague, Tony, annonça Steve en se levant. C'est une intervention. »

Si Tony n'avait pas su que le Capitaine Rogers n'avait jamais vu un seul épisode de 'How I Met Your Mother' de sa vie, il aurait trouvé cela hilarant. D'autant que toutes les personnes autour de la grande table partageaient le sérieux de Steve.

« Tu vas mal, Tony, continua le Capitaine. Nous en sommes conscients, et nous sommes résolus à t'aider. »

Tony dévisagea tour à tour tous les Avengers présents. Il y avait Steve bien sûr qui s'était levé pour lui faire face. Mais derrière lui, le soutenant, il y avait Thor, Clint et Natasha, inséparables comme d'habitude, Rhodey ce traître, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui plantait un couteau dans le dos, Maria et Sam qui, quoi qu'il arrivait se rangeaient toujours derrière le Capitaine, et Bruce. Cette trahison-là lui fit plus mal qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Son Science Bros lui tournait le dos.

« Je vais très bien, grogna Tony. Vous vous faites des idées.

\- Tu vas très bien, ironisa Steve. C'est pour cela que tu bois l'équivalent du P.I.B. de l'Afghanistan chaque jour.

\- J'ai toujours picolé ! S'énerva-t-il. Demandez à Rhodey. Hein, Rhodey que j'ai toujours picolé !

\- La seule fois où je t'ai vu boire autant, Tony, c'était quand tu étais mourant, et que tu ne l'avais dit à personne. Tu n'es pas mourant au moins ? »

Le ton était sincèrement inquiet, et cela irrita le milliardaire.

« Je vais bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Je profite de la vie et vous êtes jaloux !

\- Cet argument est le plus mauvais que tu nous ais jamais donné, soupira Rhodey. »

Tony le fusilla du regard. Tournant les talons, il voulut sortir de la pièce.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je sors, répondit sèchement Tony.

\- Non, dit le Capitaine.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Siffla le génie.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas sortir. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec la sécurité du bâtiment, et avec JARVIS. Il est d'ailleurs très protecteur envers toi. De fait, tu ne peux pas sortir lorsque tu as de l'alcool dans le sang, ou la gueule de bois.

\- JARVIS ? Appela Tony.

\- Oui, monsieur ? Répondit la voix synthétique.

\- Rappelle-moi de te désactiver demain.

\- C'est dûment noté, monsieur.

\- En attendant, je vais détruire un mur ou une fenêtre, et je vais sortir avec une armure. La Mark V devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Non plus, répliqua Captain America. L'étage de tes armure t'est inaccessible, pour les mêmes raisons. »

Tony vit rouge. Il y avait certaines limites à respecter et ses armures en était une. Se retournant, il précipita un coup de poing violent à la figure de Steve. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, surpris par l'impact. Mais plus grand et plus fort, il put en éviter un deuxième et maîtriser son ami. Celui-ci l'injuriait de tous les noms, se débattant avec force. Malheureusement, l'alcool et le manque d'entraînement ne lui laissaient aucune chance. Il finit par se dégager de la poigne de Rogers, essoufflé.

« Vous êtes une belle bande de salauds hypocrites, cracha-t-il avant de descendre à son étage. »

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Anthony Stark, mais même avec la gueule de bois, il restait un génie. Il avait conçu cette tour, et il avait conçu JARVIS. Il fut à l'extérieur, abrité sous un sweat à capuche, en même pas deux heures. Le temps de prendre une douche et de mettre des habits passe-partout.

 **Quelques instants plus tard – New-York, dans les rues de Manhattan :**

Quand il arriva à l'extérieur, il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait, ce qui arrangeait Tony, qui ne souhaitait pas être suivi par des paparazzi. Se disant à juste titre que se pointer dans les bars où il avait l'habitude d'aller, n'irait pas vraiment avec sa tentative d'anonymat, il s'enfonça dans la ville, marchant longtemps. Il s'arrêta dans une petite épicerie dans laquelle il acheta une bouteille de vin, et continua à marcher, tout en buvant. Bientôt, la bouteille fut vide, et Tony décida d'entrer dans le pub qui se trouvait juste là. Il était dans un quartier plus résidentiel de Manhattan, assez moyen à vrai dire, de son point de vue de milliardaire. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre, et se dit qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Tony Stark à ce moment précis de son existence, ce qui lui allait parfaitement ce soir-là.

On était un samedi soir, mais il n'y avait pas tant de monde que cela. Peut-être parce qu'à l'entrée, le gérant du pub s'excusait de la panne momentanée de la télévision, empêchant les habitués de regarder leur sport favori. Tony s'installa au comptoir, et commanda un whisky on the rock, qu'il vida en deux gorgées. Il recommanda la même chose et demanda au barman de laisser la bouteille.

Il allait bien ! Vraiment ! Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe ? Bon, pour être honnête, pendant toute la durée de sa relation avec Pepper, il n'avait presque pas bu, et là, ben il nageait littéralement dans l'alcool toute la journée. Mais il avait toujours eu des phases depuis la mort de ses parents, à la fin de son adolescence. Ses vingt-et-un ans, qui auraient dû marquer son passage progressif à la vie d'adulte, l'avait fait basculer brutalement à la tête de Stark Industries, seulement épaulé par Edwin Jarvis et Obadiah Stane. Vingt-et-un ans, pile l'âge où la morale puritaine accepte qu'un verre d'alcool n'était pas une tentative du démon de s'emparer de votre âme. Coïncidence ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais cela avait été salvateur. L'alcool avait toujours été son meilleur ami lors des périodes difficiles.

Donc, franchement, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Pepper était partie, c'était vrai, mais il était conscient que son couple n'était plus ce qu'il avait été depuis un bout de temps, et que son ex-compagne avait sauvé les meubles. Au moins arrivaient-ils à s'apprécier en tant qu'amis. Ils étaient amis. Et c'était très bien.

Tout à son déni, Tony ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'asseyait juste à sa droite. Il entendit juste une voix commander un expresso.

« C'est plus l'heure des boissons chaudes, v'savez, marmonna-t-il à l'étrangère à côté de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas boire seule, répliqua l'inconnue d'une voix sèche.

\- Z'êtes pas seule, vous pouvez boire avec moi. »

Sans se rendre compte que sa conduite pouvait vite basculer au harcèlement, il poussa sa bouteille en direction de la femme.

« J'en resterai tout de même au café, dit celle-ci. »

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Tony plissa les yeux. La femme était vraiment belle, dans la brume de l'ivresse. Elle avait le visage pointu, les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert brillant très particulier. Le tout lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, fit-il en levant le doigt devant son nez.

\- J'en doute, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne suis installée à New-York que depuis quelques mois. Vous, par contre …

\- Chhhhhhht, siffla Tony. Dites rien. Je suis ici incognito. Si je me fais remarquer, je vais être obligé de soudoyer tout le bar pour qu'aucune photo n'atterrisse sur internet. J'suis étonné qu'le barman il ait rien dit déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre pourtant, ricana sa voisine de comptoir.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial. Mes … collègues ont décidé de m'empêcher de sortir de la tour. Je leur prouve qu'ils peuvent toujours essayer.

\- Pourquoi voulaient-ils vous empêcher de sortir ? Soupira l'inconnue.

\- Pour m'empêcher de boire. Soi-disant que j'ai un problème.

\- Il est manifeste qu'il n'en est rien, se moqua l'étrangère. D'ailleurs, la bouteille de whisky est là pour en témoigner.

\- M'embêtez pas. Z'êtes comme les autres. Tout le monde pense que j'ai un problème. Mais j'ai pas de problème.

\- Quel problème voudrait-on vous inventer alors ?

\- C'est parce que Pepper, elle est partie. »

Très bizarrement, le fait de formuler la chose ainsi lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Votre petite-amie, dit pensivement l'inconnue. Et tout le monde pense que vous souffrez de la situation ? Une exclusivité pour vous, très cher. C'est l'impression que vous donnez. Et franchement, personne ne vous en blâmera.

\- Mais elle a eu raison.

\- Et alors ? S'exaspéra la femme. Vous avez le droit de souffrir de la fin d'une relation. Elle-même doit endurer cela également. Pas de la même manière que vous, mais elle doit en souffrir.

\- V'croyez ? V'croyez qu'Pepper, elle souffre ? J'suis nul. »

La femme soupira, tandis que Tony replongeait le nez dans son verre.

« Je crois surtout que ce n'est pas dans cet état que vous vous poserez les bonnes questions, trancha l'inconnue.

\- C'est quoi les bonnes questions ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans votre tête, cingla-t-elle. C'est à vous de les trouver.

\- Ça sonne comme des conneries de magazines psychologiques pour gonzesses.

\- Si vous le dites. En attendant, maintenant que vous avez prouvé à vos … collègues que rien ne pouvait vous retenir enfermé, que dites-vous de retourner à votre tour ?

\- Ouais, z'avez raison. J'vais faire ça. »

Il se leva et la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait dans le sang le fit tomber. Il fut rattrapé in extremis par la femme.

« Oh, je crois que le sol, il est pas d'accord pour que je marche dessus, rit Tony.

\- Je crois surtout que vous avez bien trop bu, cingla la femme en le soutenant avec une poigne insoupçonnable.

\- Mais nooon, rien à voir. 'Tendez, mes jambes, elles suivent pas le mouvement. »

L'alcoolique se mit à rire doucement, alors qu'il titubait vers la sortie, soutenu par sa rencontre de comptoir.

« Olala, heureusement qu'vous êtes là. J'sais pas comment j's'rais rentré tout seul.

\- Vous auriez trouvé un autre idiot pour vous porter, rétorqua la femme de mauvaise humeur. »

La pluie dégoulinait dans ses cheveux longs, et trempait son trench coat. Évidemment, Tony trébuchait dans toutes les flaques d'eau, éclaboussant tout sur son passage. Et quand il ne chutait pas dans l'eau par mégarde, il tapait du pied dedans en riant comme un gosse. Le voyage du retour fut long. Tony entendit la femme pester plusieurs fois sur l'absence d'un taxi libre, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à maintenir le milliardaire dans le droit chemin, vers son gratte-ciel. Tony en profita pour remarquer qu'elle était bien plus grande que lui, mais que même trempée par la pluie, elle était belle. Elle était également physiquement forte, car elle n'avait aucun mal à le soutenir quand il trébuchait de son pas alcoolisé. Pataugeant dans l'eau sale et polluée qui inondait la ville, les deux erres arrivèrent finalement au pied de la tour Avengers.

« Ben merci beaucoup, fit le milliardaire en s'approchant d'une porte de service. Au fait, c'est quoi vot' nom ?

\- Lorie.

\- Ben, merci Lorie. C'était une bonne soirée. J'vais aller réfléchir aux bonnes questions maintenant.

\- Bonne soirée Stark, répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Tony sans s'apercevoir qu'il passait dans un registre beaucoup plus familier. T'as pas un numéro de téléphone, histoire de retourner boire un expresso, ou un whisky un soir ?

\- Je ne donne pas mon numéro de téléphone à un inconnu aviné rencontré dans un bar, répliqua Lorie d'un ton qui était plus taquin que méchant. »

Tony hurla de rire.

« Ok, comme tu veux. M'en fout. J'ai les moyens de t'retrouver t'façon.

\- Le droit à la vie privée n'existe-t-il pas dans ce pays ?

\- C'est les États-Unis ma grande. Pour avoir des droits, faut avoir des sous.

\- Bonne nuit Stark. »

Lorie s'enfonça dans la nuit, relevant son col de manteau dans un geste vain de se protéger de l'humidité, car elle était de toute façon, déjà mouillée.

 **19 octobre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Tony se réveilla avec une belle gueule de bois. A tâtons, et grâce à JARVIS, il mit la main sur un tube d'aspirine et en prit deux qu'il fit passer avec un grand verre d'eau. Son foie fut très surpris. Ensuite, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il s'était pris la tête avec les autres Avengers, puis il était sorti pour leur faire un énorme doigt d'honneur. Il avait voulu rester incognito, et s'était retrouvé à deviser avec une parfaite inconnue dans un pub.

Il se souvenait avec peine du visage de la femme, en question. Quel était son nom déjà ? Laura ? Lauryn ? Lorie ! C'était ça ! Tout content de s'en être souvenu (il était un play-boy, il n'était pas calibré pour retenir le nom des femmes qu'il croisait), et réfléchissant déjà à la manière dont il allait la retrouver, Tony se dirigea vers l'étage commun, avec, pour objectif de remplir son estomac malmené. Malheureusement pour lui, Steve l'y attendait de pieds fermes.

« Il va falloir que tu te rendes compte de ta déchéance, Stark, cingla-t-il en guise de bonjour. »

La voix résonna dans la tête du pauvre fêtard.

« Parle moins fort Cap', gémit-il. Y a un carillon qui joue tous les cantiques de Noël que je connais en même temps dans mon crâne.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as bien prouvé à tout le monde que le Grand Tony Stark faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ton comportement est puéril ? Et je ne parle même pas de dangereux ! »

La voix était de plus en plus forte, et les cloches de plus en plus énervantes et douloureuses.

« Que se passera-t-il si nous sommes attaqués et que Iron Man ne peut pas se défendre parce qu'il est trop soûl ? Ou pire ? En coma éthylique ? Ce n'est pas juste ta vie qui est en jeu, Stark, c'est celle de tous les Avengers ! »

Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas faim. Il se contenterait de boire de l'eau. Il y en avait plein son bar après tout. Sans un mot de plus, Tony appliqua le proverbe bien connu 'courage, fuyons', et redescendit dans ses appartements.

La poisse devait le coller, car dans son salon privé était assis le Puissant Thor.

« Toi aussi, tu viens me faire la morale, geignit-il piteusement.

\- Non mon ami. Je venais m'enquérir de ta santé.

\- J'ai la gueule de bois. Rien que je n'ai déjà traversé des milliers de fois. »

Thor eut un sourire vague, et un regard encore plus vague. Tony connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'un événement lui rappelait son frère, Loki. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la mort de Loki ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Tony avait été plutôt de l'avis de Clint qui avait déclaré 'bon débarras', avant de s'excuser platement devant Thor pour son insensibilité. Mais Thor avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de son petit frère, qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Tous les Avengers savaient qu'il en souffrait encore.

« Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, commença Thor, je suis tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie Sif. »

Comprenant que l'histoire allait durer, Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de son ami.

« C'est la plus grande guerrière Asyne. Une femme remarquable. Tout Asgard parlait déjà de notre union, alors que nous ne nous fréquentions que depuis quelques années. J'imagine que pour vous, ce doit être l'équivalent de quelques semaines, voire de mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions prêts pour le mariage. Nous nous aimions, vraiment, mais un jour, Sif n'a plus supporté la pression imposée à l'héritier du trône et à sa compagne. D'un commun accord, et pour sauvegarder notre affection, nous avons rompu. »

Le parallèle était tellement flagrant que Tony se demanda si l'histoire était vraie. Mais Thor ne mentait pas, il était même douteux qu'il en soit capable physiquement.

« Je me suis mis à courir les jeunes Asynes. Je suis devenu frivole et désinvolte. Plus rien ne m'intéressait vraiment, et je papillonnais de-ci, de-là. J'étais devenu un danger sur le champ de bataille, car je ne prenais plus garde à rien. Personne n'osait me dire quoique ce soit, car je suis tout de même Prince, et même mes amis ne savaient que faire ou que dire. Sif, de peur d'envenimer notre relation, m'évitait. Sans m'en rendre compte finalement, j'étais profondément malheureux. Jusqu'à ce que Loki en eut marre. »

Thor eut un sourire si lumineux et si triste à la fois que c'en était troublant.

« Ce qui me frappe aujourd'hui quand je me remémore notre jeunesse avec Loki, est qu'il m'aidait toujours sous le couvert d'un désir égoïste. Sans aucune raison apparente, ses ambitions coïncidaient soudainement avec mon bien-être ou mon bonheur. Si bien que nous le croyions. Pour tous, et moi le premier, ce qu'il entreprenait n'était que des actions intéressées, et nous le raillions pour cela. Aujourd'hui, je vois tout cela pour ce que c'était. Il me protégeait, mais dans l'ombre, afin de ne pas faire tomber la honte sur l'héritier du trône d'Odin. Il a fallu qu'il … meurt … pour que je me rende compte que ce qu'il était devenu n'était que le résultat de nos actions, à moi, et à mes amis. Jamais nous ne lui avons accordé le crédit qu'il méritait. Savais-tu qu'à Vanaheim et à Alfheim il était loué comme l'un des meilleurs Mage ayant jamais existé ? Alors qu'Asgard le nomme toujours Dieu de la Tromperie. Quel déshonneur.

\- Tu disais qu'il en avait marre de tes jérémiades, dit Tony qui ne souhaitait pas que Thor s'épanche trop sur sa relation avec Loki (il avait horreur de devoir consoler quelqu'un. Trop de sentiments).

\- Ah, oui. Excuse-moi Tony. Je m'enfonce dans des souvenirs qui n'intéressent que moi. Loki m'a donc jeté un sort. A mes yeux, toutes les Asynes avaient désormais le visage de Sif. C'était atroce. Toutes les femmes étaient mon aimée, mais aucune d'elle ne l'était vraiment. C'était la leçon que voulait me donner Loki. Qu'il fallait que je me détache de Sif, afin de peut-être retrouver l'amour ailleurs, sous une autre forme. »

Tony resta pensif. 'Vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions' avait dit Lorie. Thor se leva et sortit, laissant Tony méditer son histoire. Une heure et une autre aspirine plus tard, le génie bougea enfin.

« JARVIS ? Où se trouve Steve ?

\- Le Capitaine Rogers se trouve à l'étage 57 réservé à l'entraînement au combat, avec monsieur Wilson.

\- Merci mon pote.

\- De rien monsieur. Dois-je rappeler à monsieur qu'il voulait me désactiver aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai dit ça, mais c'était sur le coup de la colère. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

\- Merci monsieur. J'apprécie que monsieur me laisse l'aider. »

En rouspétant contre les I.A. trop sarcastiques, Tony se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînement. La tour n'était pas exclusivement réservée aux Avengers, seuls les 18 derniers étages l'étaient. Sans compter les bureaux où bossaient leurs équipes de com', au 46ème étage, et les deux étages qu'occupaient les serveurs de JARVIS. Il existait en plus une salle de confinement des super-vilains, dont les murs, le sol et le plafond de béton renforcé étaient si épais qu'ils s'étalaient sur l'équivalent de cinq étages. Testée et approuvée par Hulk. Les salles d'entraînement, vers lesquelles se dirigeait Tony, occupaient trois étages distincts. Au 55ème se trouvaient les stands de tir. On pouvait même s'entraîner au fusil mitrailleur (ce qui n'était le hobby de personne dans l'équipe, heureusement). Au 56ème Tony avait fait livrer tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver comme équipement sportif, de musculation, de cardio … Il y avait même des sacs de sable renforcés pour Steve. Enfin, le 57ème étage était l'étage d'entraînement le plus utilisé, car c'était là que l'équipe s'exerçait au combat au corps à corps.

Quand il arriva, Tony trouva Rogers, la tête bloquée sous l'aisselle de Sam, qui se débattait.

« Je crois que tu as perdu Cap', fit narquoisement le milliardaire en attrapant une bouteille d'eau. »

Il y en avait un plein stock aux étages d'entraînement, pour des raisons évidentes de déshydratation accélérée. Il vida la sienne consciencieusement en regardant les deux combattants. Steve parvint à faire basculer Sam, et à dégager sa tête. Le vétéran lui faucha les jambes dans un mouvement puissant et Rogers lui tomba littéralement dessus. D'un geste souple, sûrement copié de Natasha, il immobilisa les bras de Wilson, et appuya un genou sur sa gorge.

« T'as perdu Sam. »

Les deux hommes se relevèrent haletant, et se serrèrent la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stark ? Demanda sèchement Steve en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. »

Il était toujours en colère.

« Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses Cap', commença Tony. Vous avez raison, tous. Je suis puéril. Et ma conduite est inadmissible.

\- Si tu fais des efforts pour te remettre en selle, alors tes excuses sont acceptées. »

 **Quelques heures plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Tony passa le reste de la matinée à regarder les caméras de surveillance de la tour Avengers. Il récupéra les images des quelques minutes passées avec Lorie en bas du bâtiment. La femme était comme dans son souvenir, vraiment grande, peut-être une tête de plus que lui. Et comme dans son souvenir, elle était vraiment belle. Bien sûr, l'obscurité et la pluie ne lui rendait pas hommage sur les images de vidéosurveillance, mais ses traits étaient harmonieux, et sa silhouette était élégante. C'était une très belle femme. Il trouva un angle de vue pas trop dégueulasse, et demanda à JARVIS de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cette mystérieuse Lorie.

Pendant la recherche de son I.A., Tony sortit de sa chambre pour son salon privé. Pepper devait passer dans quelques minutes. Elle avait rendez-vous dans les bureaux de Stark Industries (à quel étage, c'était un mystère, il y avait plus de vingt étages de bureaux dans cette tour), et elle avait promis qu'elle passerait lui dire bonjour ensuite.

Tony stressait un peu. Depuis leur rupture, un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, ils ne s'étaient plus vu face à face, seulement au téléphone pour discuter des affaires de l'entreprise. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leur ressenti face à ce changement radical dans leur vie.

Des années durant, ils s'étaient côtoyés chaque jour. Une liaison amoureuse n'était que la suite logique de leur partenariat de base. Mais cela avait été un échec, et pas seulement à cause de la vie dissolue de Tony. Pepper et lui étaient deux fortes personnalités, et une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de hiérarchie entre eux, le milliardaire avait pu s'apercevoir que sa petite-amie savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était douce et charmante, compréhensive et aimante, à l'écoute de tout un chacun. Mais elle était également une CEO d'une rigueur incroyable, efficace et décidée, une brillante stratège qui n'avait pas peur de prendre des décisions difficiles. Elle menait la barque Stark Industries d'une main de maître. Mais le radeau de leur relation avait prit l'eau.

Évidemment, Tony avait aussi sa part de responsabilités. Il était Iron Man et l'inconvénient avec les super-héros, c'était qu'ils avaient tendance à mener une vie dangereuse. Et cela avait des répercussions sur les personnes de leur entourage. Demandez à Banner ce qu'il en pensait.

Donc Tony était Iron Man, mais surtout, Iron Man était Tony. Tony était un génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope. Autant dire qu'il avait un ego de la dimension du symbole phallique qu'il avait fait construire en plein New-York. Il était imbuvable, gouailleur, alcoolique, menteur … la liste était longue.

Bref, leur rupture était inévitable. Bien sûr que Pepper avait eu raison de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais ça n'en était que plus dur, car Tony se blâmait largement de cet échec.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la lumineuse Pepper. Se levant de son fauteuil, Tony l'accueillit en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je sais, dit Tony. J'ai la gueule de bois.

\- Tony, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai parlé avec Steve ce matin…

\- Je vais arrêter de boire, je te le promets, la coupa Tony précipitamment. C'est juste … j'ai merdé hier, d'accord. Je me suis mis en colère parce que les autres ont supprimé toutes les bouteilles de la tour et on décidé que je n'avais plus accès à mes armures. Tu sais comment je suis. Quand on m'interdit un truc, je vais forcer jusqu'à l'avoir. Je suis complètement puéril. Mais je vais m'améliorer, je te le promets. »

Pepper le fixa longuement, clairement pas convaincue du tout.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Tony, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Il y a de très bon thérapeutes à New-York.

\- Un psy ? Je n'irai pas voir un psy Pepper, c'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas de problème. Enfin, pas à ce point-là.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il avoir des problèmes monstrueux pour aller voir un thérapeute, Tony ? Je vois un thérapeute, de loin en loin, depuis plusieurs années.

\- Quoi ? Mais … pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, au début, parce que mon patron était un connard, et que j'avais besoin de conseil pour interagir avec lui, répondit-elle avec sourire. »

Tony se décomposa.

« Tony, reprends-toi, dit-elle en s'apercevant de son malaise. C'est parce que j'ai dit que c'était à cause de toi ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé chez un psy ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Oh, Pepper je suis désolé.

\- Tony, ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, si, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Tu n'es plus à la tête de Stark Industries, et tu ne harcèles plus tes employées depuis des lustres, maintenant. Ressaisis-toi. Respire. Oh, Seigneur, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça.

\- Je suis un salopard, geignit Tony en s'asseyant. Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir Pepper, je suis désolé. Si désolé. »

Pendant quelques instants, il sembla aux deux protagonistes que Tony allait se mettre à pleurer. Et peut-être qu'alors tout aurait été mieux. Mais le milliardaire se ressaisit, et s'empara des mains de son ex-compagne.

« Je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer Pepper. Tu verras. Je vais arrêter de boire. Promis. Je vais m'impliquer beaucoup plus dans la recherche des bases d'HYDRA. Je vais reprendre l'entraînement. Je vais faire des efforts avec les autres. Je vais devenir meilleur, tu verras. »

Il s'arrêta brutalement, et prit un air encore plus coupable.

« Et toi comment tu vas ?

\- Et bien, commença Pepper en choisissant ses mots. J'ai réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes sentiments, notamment grâce à mon thérapeute (Tony grimaça). C'est à cela que sert un psy Tony. A t'aider dans des étapes difficiles de ta vie. Pas à te juger sur tes travers.

\- Je n'irai pas voir un psy, répéta-t-il. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que ces quelques semaines ont été un peu difficiles. J'étais triste, bien sûr. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais pas nous. 'Nous' ne m'a pas manqué. Je pense que nous avons fait le bon choix. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Tony. Tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être en couple.

\- Je sais, avoua Tony. Mais c'est dur.

\- C'est dur aussi pour moi, tu sais.

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte … récemment. Hier en fait. Que tu devais traverser un peu la même chose que moi, le whisky en moins. Enfin, c'est quelqu'un … au bar, qui m'a fait comprendre ça. Elle était sympa. M'a écouté jusqu'au bout, et m'a même ramené à la tour.

\- Elle ? Fit Pepper avec un sourire bizarre.

\- Une certaine Lorie. Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser son numéro de téléphone. Putain, ça va sonner harceleur, mais JARVIS recherche où elle habite pour que je puisse la remercier. Je ne sais pas trop. Lui envoyer des fleurs peut-être.

\- Laisse-moi deviner Tony, le taquina Pepper. C'est une grande femme, et elle est très belle.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Non tais-toi en fait. Et même si elle avait été petite et moche, je voudrais quand même la remercier.

\- C'était une boutade Tony. Tu sais que c'était une boutade. Et je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu te mettais à fréquenter une autre femme. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Je suis un putain de play-boy, Pepper. Bien sûr que je fréquente d'autres femmes. Et je sais que le service de com' te fait des revues de presse avec mes 'exploits' dedans, dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Ce n'était pas de ce genre de fréquentation dont je parlais, répondit-elle sérieusement. Je sais que les autres, les éphémères comme on les appelait avec Happy, ne comptent pas.

\- Les éphémères ? Parce qu'elles ne durent qu'une nuit ? Bien trouvé, baratina Tony en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire son ex-compagne. Comment va Happy ? Je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles depuis … notre rupture en fait. Et comme je suis un connard, j'ai pas trop osé l'appeler.

\- Il va bien. Il s'occupe très bien de la sécurité du siège social de Washington. Il a gardé tout ce délire au sujet des badges à porter, mais maintenant, les employés sont habitués, donc ils ne râlent plus. Il fréquente quelqu'un si je ne m'abuse. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. En tout cas, il ne m'a rien dit encore.

\- Oh, fit Tony. Il y avait des indices ? Du genre, du rouge à lèvre sur son col, ou du parfum de femme ? Je sais, il a porté deux fois le même costume, et il était froissé !

\- Pas du tout, rit Pepper. Ça, ce sont les indices d'une liaison. Pas d'une relation sérieuse. Je pense cela, parce qu'il quitte le bureau à l'heure désormais. Il ne fait plus d'heures supplémentaires. Et de manière général, il semble plus … heureux.

\- Ce qui implique qu'il va falloir que je l'appelle pour lui tirer les vers du nez. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, et le cœur de Tony fit des petits bonds dans sa poitrine. Il était encore très accroché.

« Ça m'a fait du bien de te voir Tony, dit Pepper avant de partir. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu vas faire des efforts, vraiment. »

Elle l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, lui dit au revoir, et s'en va.

« Monsieur, dit JARVIS. J'ai fini la recherche demandée à propos de madame Lorie.

\- Ok, mon grand, répond Tony en remontant les manches de sa chemise. Voyons voir ce que tu nous as dégoté. »

JARVIS n'avait pas trouvé l'identité de la femme. Elle resterait donc pour le moment la mystérieuse Lorie. Mais il avait tout de même trouvé quelque chose sur les caméras de surveillance de la tour. La femme était une habituée du centre commercial Stark, situé sur les premiers étages de la tour. En fait, elle était une habituée de la librairie, et c'était tout. Curieux, Tony éplucha les vidéosurveillances la montrant. A la caisse, elle payait uniquement en cash, ce qui rendait la traçabilité problématique. Mais les listes de livres achetés surprirent le génie. Elle achetait absolument de tout, comme si elle rattrapait un retard quelconque ou faisait une collection littéraire hétéroclite. Littérature classique, polar, poésie, chick-lit, mais aussi des livres à propos de droit, d'économie, de sciences, de psychologie, d'art, de musique, de botanique. C'était assez stupéfiant. Et pour combler le tout, elle revenait presque chaque semaine. Une lectrice extrêmement rapide, ou une acheteuse compulsive ?

A part cela, rien. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas tenter de la suivre grâce aux caméras de la ville. JARVIS lui rappela que pirater le système de vidéosurveillance municipal était un délit. Tony pensa que ce n'était pas très grave et demanda à JARVIS de procéder. Le téléchargement allait prendre un temps fou, alors Tony se dit qu'il allait se détendre dans son atelier. Il descendit, et par réflexe, il se dirigea vers le bar, dans le fond de la grande pièce. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait promis d'arrêté de boire, et que de toute façon, il n'allait trouver que de l'eau.

Il eut une pensée émue pour toutes les bouteilles à des prix exorbitants que les autres avaient sûrement jeté. Puis, il se mit au travail. Il comptait apporter quelques améliorations à son armure, et peut-être en construire une autre, maintenant que Pepper n'était plus là, et qu'il allait reprendre du service à temps plein. Vraiment, il n'avait pas du tout besoin de ce verre.

 **24 octobre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Tony la fixait depuis de très longues minutes. 34 pour être exact. Elle était juste là, posée sur la table basse de son salon, l'attendant, l'aguichant, lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles. Comme elle était belle. Comme elle était parfaite. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas. Vraiment il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait eu une dure journée. Pepper lui avait demandé d'assister à une réunion ennuyeuse à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas aller. Il avait accepté bien sûr. La réunion s'était étalée sur la journée. Ils avaient fini en dîner d'affaire, et bien sûr, du vin avait circulé. Tony n'avait pas dit non quand on lui avait présenté la bouteille. Il avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité quand il avait bu son premier verre. Un poignard de culpabilité au troisième. Une décapitation de culpabilité quand ils avaient attaqué la deuxième bouteille. La réunion avait été un succès. Un gros contrat avait été signé, sur le coin de la table du restaurant. Pepper allait être contente. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas que Tony avait trop bu. Et que les clients lui avaient offert une caisse d'un vin français fameux.

Depuis il était rentré, directement dans ses appartements. La tête lui tournait un peu. Il avait posé une bouteille sur sa table basse et la fixait depuis. Il en avait tellement envie depuis tellement de jours. Depuis cinq jours, il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Et putain, c'était dur. Et les verres pendant le repas n'avaient pas suffi. Il lui en fallait plus. Et la bouteille, tellement tentante, lui en proposait plus. Ses mains tremblaient, alors que la culpabilité faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite. A moins que ce ne soit le manque. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de boire un verre. N'importe quoi. De l'alcool ménager s'il le fallait.

La prise de conscience lui envoya une gifle dans la gueule. Il avait un problème. Un gros problème. Il avait besoin d'aide. Pepper avait raison comme toujours. Il ne pouvait pas résister seul. Il devait demander à quelqu'un. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Bruce. Son Science Bro pourrait le débarrasser des bouteilles, le calmer peut-être en engageant une conversation sur un sujet scientifique quelconque. Mais Bruce n'était pas là. Il était en Indonésie, pour un colloque sur la physique des particules, avec Jane Foster. Thor les avait suivi.

Clint et Natasha, s'ils passaient souvent en soirée prendre des nouvelles et dire bonjour, ne dormaient que rarement à la tour. Sam était à D.C., en visite chez sa mère. Et Rhodey n'étant pas un Avenger officiel, il dormait toujours à la base de Westover, dans le Massachusetts. En fait, dans la tour, il n'y avait que Steve, et Tony répugnait à faire appel à lui. C'était un ami pourtant (presque), mais c'était surtout l'Avenger qui lui tapait le plus sur le système. Captain Perfect, comme il l'appelait parfois. Mais là, il lui fallait quelqu'un. Et Steve allait devoir faire l'affaire.

Il se saisit de son Starkphone, et envoya un texto. Avant de se souvenir que Steve ne se servait que très rarement de son téléphone, et qu'il l'oubliait bien souvent dans un coin. Il demanda alors à JARVIS de le faire venir en urgence. Sa voix était faible, pâteuse, tremblante. Il était beau Anthony Stark à ce moment précis. Il ferma les yeux, espérant contre toute logique que la bouteille disparaîtrait. Un miracle, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Un miracle.

Il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Steve était arrivé, et lui, il était juste là, à quelques centimètres de la bouteille, à lutter contre lui-même. Il devait vraiment avoir une sale gueule, parce que Steve étouffa une exclamation. Tony, les yeux toujours crispés avec une sorte de désespoir, entendit des pas précipités, qui s'arrêtèrent net, juste derrière lui. Apparemment Steve tentait de comprendre la situation. Brave soldat, pensa Tony, mesquin. Finalement, Steve dût prendre une décision sur la conduite à tenir, car il s'assit à côté de Tony, sur le grand canapé de cuir noir.

« Ouvre les yeux Tony, dit calmement le super-soldat.

\- Non, répondit le milliardaire. Prend-la, et jette-la. Il y en a toute une caisse dans le couloir.

\- Je les ai vu. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est toi qui va le faire. Tu vas trouver la force.

\- J'y arriverai pas, souffla Tony. C'est trop dur. J'y suis pas arrivé.

\- Tu as bu ? »

Étonnamment pour Tony, la voix de Steve était exempt de toute colère, de toute déception. Cela fit ouvrir les yeux au génie, qui se tourna vers son ami, en évitant soigneusement de regarder la bouteille de vin.

« En dîner d'affaire, avoua-t-il. »

Il avait honte. Ses joues le brûlaient. Culpabilité et ivresse le laissait rouge et confus.

« D'accord, dit Steve. Je ne dirai pas que ce n'est pas grave, parce que ça l'est. Mais nous savions tous que ce serait difficile. Maintenant, il faut que tu arrives à trouver la volonté de prendre cette bouteille et de la vider, dans l'évier, dans les toilettes, par la fenêtre si ça te chante. »

Tony eut un petit rire étranglé.

Finalement, il y parvint. Il trouva un tire-bouchon (il en avait plein, disséminés dans la cuisine ou le séjour), déboucha la bouteille, et la vida dans l'évier. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsque l'odeur caractéristique du vin lui frappa les narines, mais il tint bon. Il vida les cinq autres bouteilles. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de faire une blague sur le fait qu'il déversait des litres d'alcool à probablement quatre chiffres dans l'évier de sa cuisine. Ça fit rire Steve, qui eut l'air soulagé. Enfin, quand la dernière bouteille fut vide, il agrippa les rebords du plan de travail, baissa la tête et voûta ses épaules. Il respirait fort, mais la crise était passée. Jusqu'à la prochaine. Steve resta là, à attendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Tu sais, dit finalement Tony. J'ai commencé à boire beaucoup à la mort de mes parents. Pourtant, toute mon adolescence, je me suis juré que je ne serai jamais comme mon père. Et j'ai marché droit dans ses pas au final. Je bois trop. Je collectionne les femmes. J'ai vendu des armes putain, tellement d'armes. Je suis cynique. Et je suis génial dans le même secteur d'activité que lui. Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais comme lui. Putain de génétique. Alors, ouais. L'alcool et moi, c'est une putain d'histoire passionnelle, qui oscille continuellement entre amour et haine. »

Steve ne dit rien pendant de très longues secondes, ce qui obligeait Tony à relever la tête par curiosité. Le super-soldat le fixait avec intensité, et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il répondit enfin.

« Quand je suis sortis du sommeil, après soixante-dix ans dans la glace, j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que les personnes que j'avais connu, mes amis, j'ai souhaité plus que tout autre chose qu'elles ne soient pas mortes. Malheureusement, il ne reste plus que Peggy, et les médecins disent qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Howard Stark était un ami. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait un fils, je me suis dit que finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas complètement disparu. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai été déçu. Tu n'étais pas comme lui. Pire, tu n'étais pas lui. J'étais complètement seul, dans un monde dont je ne comprenais ni les enjeux, ni la technologie, ni la manière de vivre, ni les gens, et les seuls espoirs que j'avais eu s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. Je t'ai détesté d'emblée. Puis, nous avons combattu ensemble. Nous avons remis en marche l'Héliporteur, nous avons vaincu les Chitauri, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était idiot d'espérer que tu sois la réincarnation de ton père.

\- Tu ne l'as pas connu longtemps, hasarda Tony pas convaincu pour deux sous.

\- C'est vrai. Mais si Howard était une tête brûlée, je suis absolument certain qu'il n'avait pas la fibre sacrificielle. Jamais il n'aurait accompagné la bombe dans l'espace. C'était un homme bien, pendant la guerre. Mais après … j'ai lu son dossier. J'en ai discuté avec Peggy, dans un de ses moments de lucidité. C'était un homme bien, qui est devenu imbuvable. Toi tu fais l'inverse. Tu étais un … comment tu dis déjà ? Milliardaire, …

\- Génie, play-boy et philanthrope, compléta Tony dans un sourire tremblant.

\- Ouais, ça. Ben laisse-moi te dire que c'est exactement l'inverse d'un homme bien selon mes critères. Et petit-à-petit, tu as changé. Tu as ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu faisais, pour te concentrer sur qui tu es. Parfois, c'est dur de se regarder en face, mais tu y arrives Tony. Tu as la volonté, et je ne te laisserai jamais dire le contraire. Tu vas parvenir à affronter tes démons, les uns après les autres. Et nous sommes tous là pour t'aider à surmonter les épreuves. Howard était un homme bien qui est devenu un salopard. Tu étais un salopard, et tu deviens un homme bien. »

Tony lâcha le bord de l'évier, et se redressa. Il avait envie d'y croire. Croire qu'ensemble, on est plus fort. Croire qu'il allait dépasser tout ça. Il ouvrit l'eau dans l'évier, et l'odeur entêtante du vin s'évanouit peu à peu.

« Je t'offre un verre de jus d'orange Steve ? Proposa Tony. »

Steve accepta, comprenant que Tony n'ait pas envie de rester seul pour le moment, malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé en cuir noir, chacun à une extrémité. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Comment Tony se sentait maintenant qu'il arrivait à faire la paix avec le souvenir de sa relation avec Pepper. Que comptait-il faire maintenant ? Ah, il avait rencontré une fille ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? L'avait-il retrouvé ? Non ? Dommage. Et Steve alors ? Où en était ses recherches pour retrouver Barnes ? Nulle-part ? Il avait disparu et n'était pas reparu après avoir été aperçu à proximité de la base de Bethesda ? Dommage.

Oui, vraiment. Dommage.

 **30 octobre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Tony n'avait pas reparlé de sa rechute avec Steve. En fait, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Surtout pas à Pepper qui se serait sentie coupable de lui avoir demandé d'assister à cette réunion d'affaires. Si Bruce avait senti que quelque chose avait changé entre Tony et Steve, il n'avait pas fait de remarque. Les deux leaders s'étaient rapprochés. Ils discutaient plus volontiers l'un avec l'autre, échangeant des boutades et non plus des méchancetés. Bizarrement ou non, cela détendit considérablement certaines relations au sein des Avengers. Le groupe de 'super-héros' se permettaient plus de choses, plus de familiarités. Ce n'était plus seulement des petits groupes qui en formaient un seul à la fin, avec d'un côté Natasha et Clint meilleurs amis depuis si longtemps qu'ils en devenaient inséparables, Maria et Steve qui formaient une espèce de 'couple' parental, Tony et Bruce les Science Bros, Sam et Rhodey qui s'étaient trouvés pleins de points communs pas forcément très drôles (des histoires de racisme dans l'armée), et Thor qui arrivait rugissant sa joie de tous les voir, avant de repartir quelques heures plus tard pour retrouver Foster.

Doucement, l'ambiance se faisait plus détendue, plus intime, domestique, voire familiale parfois. Tony se surprenait à avoir des conversations intéressantes avec Natasha, sur des sujets qui n'étaient ni de la stratégie, ni de l'espionnage, ni de la science. En fait, ils partageaient tous les deux une passion légère pour les jeux vidéos, et Clint les rejoignait souvent devant une des nombreuses consoles que possédait le milliardaire. De même, Bruce, facilement effacé de part son caractère, arrivait à s'affirmer, avec tact et douceur, mais tout de même, et tenait parfois tête à Steve sur des sujets concernant la stratégie militaire.

Vraiment c'était un curieux mélange des genres que l'équipe des Avengers.

Le lendemain de sa rechute, Tony s'était réveillé avec l'étrange impression qu'il avait un poids en moins dans la poitrine. Il avait un problème avec l'alcool. D'accord, il l'acceptait. Il acceptait aussi que quelqu'un puisse l'aider, et l'écouter vraiment sans émettre de jugement. Steve dans ce cas. Vraiment, Steve avait été formidable. Malgré tout, Tony ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'arriver au bout de cette lutte contre lui-même, et il ne savait pas comment y arriver. Il doutait trouver sa place parmi les alcooliques anonymes (franchement en une minute, il atterrirait sur internet et les journaux à scandales en feraient des milliers d'articles plus dégueulasses les uns que les autres), et il refusait de voir un psychologue. Steve faisait pour le moment très bien l'affaire.

Le truc de Tony, son milieu, c'était le luxe, la richesse, le clinquant, le voyant. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Une idée digne de Tony Stark, milliardaire, génie, (ex)play-boy et philanthrope. C'était bien simple. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être un anonyme, il allait faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : transformer sa faiblesse en force. Un bouclier. Il allait organiser une soirée caritative en faveur des associations d'aides aux personnes dépendantes, et annoncer qu'il arrêtait de boire. Il fallait que la soirée soit sans alcool évidemment. La plus luxueuse possible. Tout le gratin de New-York, non, des États-Unis, réunis. Une grande vente aux enchères d'art et d'objets précieux (il allait devoir se séparer de quelques pièces de collection, et faire appelle à quelques 'amis'). Tout l'argent récolté reviendrait à une association, les Alcooliques Anonymes peut-être. Sans oublier la fondation Maria Stark, bien sûr. Oui, cela allait être grandiose.

Il appela Pepper le surlendemain. D'abord réticente, elle accepta l'idée d'une soirée caritative sans alcool (elle ne revenait toujours pas de la dernière partie de la phrase).

On était désormais le 30 octobre, et il avait été décidé que la soirée se déroulerait le soir du 25 décembre. Autant vous dire que préparer un événement de cette ampleur en une durée aussi courte, cela demandait un investissement considérable, en termes humains, financiers et de temps. Heureusement, Tony Stark ne manquait d'aucun des trois, et se plongeait toute la journée avec nombres d'assistants engagés pour l'occasion à récolter des œuvres, les faire analyser en quatrième vitesse, concocter un catalogue pour la vente aux enchères, faire la liste des invités, préparer les menus … Tony était aux anges. Il avait bien conscience que son comportement relevait plus de la fuite en avant que d'une véritable guérison, mais tant que ça tenait, et qu'il arrivait à ne pas toucher à un verre d'alcool, alors soit appliquons avec conscience ce fameux proverbe qui dit 'Courage ! Fuyons !'.

Les première invitations, les plus importantes avaient été envoyées et les premières réponses arrivaient. Le Vice-Président des États-Unis avait répondu présent, et cela excitait Tony autant que de se battre contre une armée de Chitauri. Heureusement, le Président avait refusé. Soi-disant que ce jour-là, il était en voyage diplomatique en Europe. Son principal souci désormais, était de convaincre les Avengers de participer à ce gala.

Thor était déjà ravi d'y être invité, même si Foster semblait être plus intimidée qu'autre chose. Le Prince héritier semblait toujours ravi d'être entouré de personnalités de la Terre, et il essayait de créer des liens diplomatiques entre la planète bleue et Asgard. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas si Jane avait prévu de passer Noël aux États-Unis, alors il ne s'avança pas trop. Natasha et Clint avaient refusé tout net, mais avaient accepté de faire partie de la sécurité de la soirée, tout comme Maria. Steve avait adressé un regard suppliant à Sam quand Tony leur avait annoncé son projet, si bien que Falcon était définitivement entraîné dans l'aventure par Captain America _himself_. Bien entendu, Bruce avait décliné avec politesse, et Rhodey ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait ne serait-ce que faire un saut à New-York pour Noël.

De fait, Tony était assez satisfait. Les Avengers allaient être presque complets pour sa petite soirée 'Je suis un ancien alcoolique, je n'ai pas bu depuis tant de jours', et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Soudain, alors qu'il jetait un œil sur les choix de décoration des salles de réception du Ritz-Carlton qu'il privatisait pour l'occasion, JARVIS l'interrompit.

« Monsieur, mes caméras ont détecté la présence de Madame Lorie à l'étage Librairie du Centre Commercial.

\- Merci JARVIS, s'exclama Tony qui laissa tout tomber. »

Il se précipita dans son ascenseur, et descendit le plus vite possible au premier étage. C'est seulement quand il se regarda dans la glace de la cabine qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était en jeans troués et t-shirt Metallica noir. Bon, au moins, cette fois, il n'était pas soûl. A l'aide de son Starkphone et de JARVIS, il parvint à apercevoir la femme qui l'avait aidé une douzaine de jours plus tôt. Sa mémoire ne le trompait pas. Elle était grande et belle. Il l'observa de loin, n'osant plus s'approcher pour l'aborder. Elle était habillée simplement. La chaleur du lieu lui avait fait ouvrir son trench coat et retirer une écharpe noire qu'elle tenait à la main. De manière générale, elle était habillée de noir et de vert, ce qui lui allait très bien. Ses bottes cavalières lui donnaient un air élancé, coupé malheureusement par la pile de livres qu'elle entassait dans ses bras, en équilibre précaire. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et aucun livre ne tomba au sol. Finalement Tony trouva le courage de lui parler.

« Seriez-vous partante pour un expresso ? »

Ok, ce n'était pas sa meilleure phrase d'accroche. La femme, Lorie, se retourna vivement vers lui. Tony crut déceler une lueur de peur dans son regard, mais qui fut bien vite remplacée par de la surprise.

« Monsieur Stark, dit-elle en rendant à la pile de livres toute la stabilité dont elle avait besoin. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir.

\- Je voulais vraiment vous remercier. Lorie, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Lorie, c'est ça.

\- Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un café, Lorie, demanda Tony affable avec son sourire charmeur.

\- C'est que, hésita la femme en regardant la pile de livres, je ne m'attendais pas … je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Pas du tout, puisque je vous le propose, dit Tony. Si j'avais voulu ne pas être dérangé, je ne serais pas descendu pour vous trouver.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-elle pensivement. Vous me prenez au dépourvu, et je ne trouve pas d'excuses pour m'éclipser à vrai dire.

\- Très bien, s'exclama Tony. Venez, mon ascenseur personnel est par là.

\- Peut-être dois-je d'abord passer en caisse ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je possède le magasin. Les livres, je vous les offre.

\- C'est très aimable à vous Monsieur Stark, mais …

\- Tony.

\- C'est très aimable à vous Tony, reprit-elle, mais j'insiste pour payer les achats. Vous pourrez m'offrir le café le plus cher du monde si l'envie vous en prend, mais je souhaite payer mes livres. »

Tony rit, et se dirigea alors vers les caisses. Il fit un geste vers un employé qui le reconnu et qui les fit passer devant tout le monde. Étrangement, Lorie ne protesta pas sur ce traitement de faveur. Il dirigea ensuite la femme vers son ascenseur privé, et à l'intérieur, il lui présenta JARVIS. Celle-ci eut l'air plutôt interloquée par la voix à l'accent britannique, mais s'y fit en quelques minutes. Dans les appartements privés du milliardaire, il la fit s'asseoir et prépara deux tasses de café, ainsi que des petits gâteaux trouvés dans un placard (merci JARVIS). Ils discutèrent aimablement pendant quelques minutes. Tony la remercia encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve pour de faux en le menaçant de partir aussitôt.

Il la trouvait absolument charmante. Elle avait un esprit fin et mordant, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à rire de lui et à faire quelques plaisanteries un peu cruelles. Finalement, sur un coup de tête, il l'invita à la soirée de gala qu'il organisait.

« Ce sera le soir du 25 décembre. J'aimerai tellement vous y voir.

\- C'est que, je ne sais pas vraiment … je risque d'être un peu empotée dans ces mondanités. Et je n'aurai rien à me mettre.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux tout à fait m'occuper de l'aspect pécuniaire. Une robe, des chaussures, des bijoux, un sac à main. Vous choisissez, je paie.

\- Que de largesses, Tony, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est que de l'argent, rétorqua-t-il. Cela peut paraître présomptueux, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque sur mon compte en banque.

\- Deuxième fortune mondiale, si je ne m'abuse, rit-elle.

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Tony faussement dramatique. Ce Bill Gates me passe devant à chaque classement Forbes. Pourtant, la technologie Stark est bien meilleure que tout ce que Microsoft pourrait bien produire. C'est bien simple, Windows n'arrête pas de planter. J'ai conçu mes propres systèmes d'exploitation, bien sûr. Mais mon Conseil d'Administration est frileux dès que je veux lancer l'entreprise sur un nouveau marché. Donc, c'est d'accord ? Vous viendrez au gala ?

\- Puis-je venir accompagnée ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Tony ne perdit pas son sourire, mais son cœur rata un battement. Qu'espérait-il ? Une femme telle que Lorie, célibataire ? Bien sûr que non. Évidemment qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il sans laisser paraître son trouble.

\- Bien, alors prévoyez deux robes, deux paires de chaussures et deux sacs à main pour me convaincre. Ma colocataire ne voudra rater cela pour rien au monde. Elle est bien plus mondaine que moi. »

Tony éclata de rire.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Lorie. Votre présence seule suffira à mon bonheur. Trop romantique peut-être ? Un peu guimauve en tout cas.

\- Assurément, très cher, répondit-elle. Allez-vous me réciter des poèmes façon amour courtois ?

\- Vous aimeriez ? Rétorqua Tony avec un sourire mutin.

\- Aussi impressionnant que cela soit, c'est un peu pédant comme manière de faire la cour à une demoiselle en cette époque. Mais un petit poème de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne. »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à réciter :

« Le poète est semblable aux oiseaux de passage  
Qui ne bâtissent point leurs nids sur le rivage,  
Qui ne se posent point sur les rameaux des bois  
Nonchalamment bercés sur le courant de l'onde,  
Ils passent en chantant loin des bords et le monde  
Ne connaît rien d'eux, que leur voix.  
C'est un extrait qui vient d'un poème d'Alphonse de Lamartine, un poète français. Je l'aime bien.

\- Incroyable, souffla Tony avec un sourire à la fois ironique mais aussi sincère. Non seulement vous achetez quantité de livres vendus par Stark Industries, mais en plus, vous les lisez et vous retenez ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est rare à notre époque. Moi-même, quand je veux lire quelque chose, je préfère l'avoir sous format électronique, et je ne retiens les choses que grâce à ma mémoire eidétique. Je suis encore en train de me vanter, hein ?

\- Oui, en effet. Mais merci quand même.

\- Tant pis pour l'amour courtois. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle après tout. Je peux avoir votre numéro de téléphone cette fois ?

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit Lorie. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour me dire dans quelles boutiques nous pourrons prospecter mon amie et moi. »

* * *

 _ **Allez, je suis sûre que vous m'avez vu arriver avec mes gros sabots :)**_

 _ **Ça fait un peu comédie romantique niaise, mais c'est que pour deux chapitres, après, on reprend les choses sérieuses.**_

 _ **A dans deux jours :)**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	10. A2 C3 Loki

**Chapitre 7 : Loki :**

 **30 octobre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

« Tu as quoi ? »

La question d'Eatta, posée avec une voix stridente, résonna dans toute la maison. Barnes leva la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire, dût se dire que les choses allaient tourner au vinaigre, et préféra prendre la fuite vers sa chambre.

« J'ai accepté d'aller à un gala de charité, répondit Loki d'une voix calme. Et j'ai demandé si tu pouvais venir avec moi.

\- Es-tu inconscient ? Thor sera sûrement présent !

\- Thor ne connaît pas ma forme féminine, et même si elle présente des similitudes avec ma forme masculine, le maquillage et les talons hauts devraient parfaire le déguisement.

\- Je suis tout de même contre cette idée, râla Eatta en le fusillant du regard. C'est beaucoup de risques pour rien. Juste une soirée mondaine. Je te pensais moins superficiel que cela !

\- Stark nous offre la toilette complète, continua Loki en faisant mine de ne pas écouter. Robe, accessoires, chaussures, bijoux, tout.

\- Hum, fit-elle en plissant les yeux. Laisse-moi deviner. Ce n'est pas tant pour la soirée que pour Stark que tu veux y aller.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, nia Loki. Je veux juste garder un œil sur mon frère et ses amis. Peut-être arriverai-je à glaner des informations sur HYDRA et le Sceptre.

\- Comment veux-tu faire cela ? Confidences sur l'oreiller ? »

D'un geste violent, il la plaqua contre un mur. Surprise, Eatta ne put se défendre tout de suite, mais après quelques instants, elle parvint à se déloger de la poigne de Loki et à lui décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La tête du Dieu bascula en arrière sous l'impact, mais il ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Juste de la fureur.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, siffla-t-il. Je ne me prostitue pas pour des informations. »

Sa rage était telle que la femme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« C'était des paroles en l'air Loki, dit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi elle venait de se faire agresser ainsi. Je plaisantais sur le fait que tu en pinces pour Stark.

\- Je n'en pince pas pour Stark, répliqua vertement Loki toujours furieux. »

Finalement, il se rendit compte de la portée de ses actes. Il avait sur-réagi à quelques mots.

« Désolé, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Eh, ben ! Souffla Eatta. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? S'énerva Loki pas prêt du tout à discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. »

Il tourna les talons, et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il s'assit sur son fauteuil, devant la fenêtre, et laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'extérieur.

Il avait eu tord de réagir ainsi. Mais les paroles d'Eatta lui avaient fait mal. Sur Asgard, ses choix de partenaires étaient constamment scrutés, discutés. On lui prêtait toujours des objectifs peu flatteurs, surtout depuis la naissance de ses enfants et l'échec de son mariage arrangé avec Sigyn. On lui avait donné toutes sortes de sobriquets. Père des Monstres. Hétaïre1 des Neuf. En plus des appellations à propos du mensonge, ô combien prophétiques. Artisan du Malheur. Diffamateur des Dieux. Corneille du Mal. Que Thor puisse lui dire que tous l'avaient pleuré lors de sa disparition dans le vortex du Bifröst détruit, était une sombre blague cosmique. Mais il s'égarait encore dans ses regrets et ses velléités.

Il avait mal réagi. Il le savait, et il savait aussi que ses piètres excuses n'étaient pas suffisantes. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas le cœur à se faire pardonner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Eatta d'avoir appuyé là où cela faisait mal. Pourtant, tout allait mieux dans leur étrange colocation. Il n'était pas amis … bien que ce terme puisse se rapprocher de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Barnes.

En parlant de lui, Barnes frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Il resta sur le seuil cependant. Tous les trois avaient cette règle tacite qui disait de ne pas entrer dans la chambre des autres, sauf cas d'extrême nécessité, comme le premier épuisement magique de Loki où Barnes était resté à son chevet. Néanmoins, Loki lui fit signe d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Que tu l'avais plaqué contre un mur après qu'elle ait fait une blague salace de mauvais goût. »

Loki pinça les lèvres. De mauvais goût, c'était sûr.

« Je crois que je comprends, dit Barnes en s'attirant le regard étonné de son vis-à-vis. Je comprends le truc du 'je peux craquer n'importe quand'. Je veux dire, ouais, j'ai l'impression constamment d'être sur le point de craquer et de tous vous massacrer. Toi, Eatta, les voisins. Surtout les voisins parfois. »

La piètre tentative d'humour ne fut pas vaine, car les traits jusqu'ici crispés de Loki se détendirent.

« Eatta et toi, vous m'appelez Barnes, parce que c'est le nom que je porte, et des fois, ici, avec vous, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être Barnes. Mais dès que je suis dehors, je suis de nouveau Winter Soldier, machine à tuer. Pantin destructeur. Je ne suis que dans le regard de l'autre. Je suis Barnes ici avec vous. Je suis Winter Soldier partout ailleurs. Je pense que ça doit être pareil pour toi. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais à Asgard, tu n'as jamais été juste 'Loki', n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai eu toute sorte de qualificatif. Aucun n'était valorisant, répondit Loki avec une voix un peu trop faible à son goût.

\- La violence, qu'elle soit physique ou psychique nous a modelé. Mais elle ne doit pas rester maîtresse de nous. Et je te dis ça alors qu'il est possible que les rôles soient inversés dans quelques temps, parce que l'un d'entre vous m'aura fait une réflexion que j'aurais prise de travers, et que j'aurais tenté de vous tuer.

\- Peu probable, sourit Loki. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit 'tenté'. Sûr que je n'arriverai même pas à t'égratigner. Par contre, moi j'en prendrai plein la tête.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je t'endormirai d'un sort. Ou je t'assommerai. J'ai horreur du gâchis. »

Ils se sourirent.

Avec un timing impressionnant, Eatta frappa à la porte, et Loki l'invita à entrer. Elle tenait une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Est-ce le verre de l'offre de paix ? Demanda Loki comme s'il ne l'avait pas agressée quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Oui et non, répondit-elle. C'est une proposition de jeu à boire.

\- Je ne suis pas très friand de l'ivresse, grimaça Loki. De toute façon, l'alcool Midgardien n'est pas assez fort pour provoquer plus qu'un peu d'étourdissement. Et je crois que cela est pareil pour Barnes, ajouta-t-il alors que l'autre homme acquiesçait.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai une autre bouteille. Bien plus forte, d'un alcool qui n'existe pas sur Terre, dit-elle avec un sourire. Aller, les garçons. C'est un jeu humain en plus, qui permettra de s'ouvrir un peu, d'apprendre à se connaître. Parce que c'est ce qu'il nous a fait défaut tout à l'heure. Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour savoir si quelques mots peuvent être blessants ou pas. C'est tout à fait l'occasion de se reprendre.

\- Si je peux me bourrer la gueule, dit Barnes avec vulgarité, j'en suis. Cela fait des décennies que je n'ai pas bu. »

Loki resta silencieux. Avait-il envie de s'ouvrir sur des sujets douloureux ? La perte de ses enfants ? Son mariage forcé ? La concurrence contre Thor ? La mort de sa mère ? Mais Barnes et Eatta ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille, et c'est presque contraint et forcé que le Dieu du Chaos les suivit dans le salon. Eatta n'avait pas remonté qu'une seule bouteille de la cave, mais une demi-douzaine, arguant que les deux hommes auraient bien besoin de cela pour n'avoir que la tête qui tourne. Et en cadeau bonus, une grande bouteille biscornue, remplie d'un liquide laiteux et évanescent, attendait sur la table basse.

« Oh, du Nefree'a, grimaça Loki.

\- Tu connais ? Bien ! Dit Eatta avec un ravissement presque enfantin. Je vais enfin savoir si tu tiens l'alcool.

\- Mon frère et ses amis seraient ravis de te renseigner là-dessus, répondit-il. Ils soutiennent que non. Mais c'est parce que je n'ai jamais bu jusqu'à l'ivresse en leur présence, et en ont conclu que je ne souhaitais pas m'humilier.

\- Donc, en fait tu n'en sais rien, en conclut Eatta.

\- Pense ce que tu veux. »

Ils s'assirent sur les trois fauteuils en arc de cercle, et Eatta sortit des verres à liqueur minuscules d'une gorgée, puis dicta les règles.

« Chaque bouteille aura son propre jeu, commença-t-elle. Mais tous seront sur le même principe de questions-réponses ou question-boisson. Voici deux dés. Le dé rouge désignera celui qui posera la question, le dé bleu celui qui répondra. Pour cette première bouteille, on va faire simple. Seulement des questions fermées. Le bleu choisit de répondre ou pas. S'il répond c'est le rouge qui boit. S'il ne répond pas, c'est lui qui boit. Vous avez compris ? Bien. Loki, tu es le un et le six. Barnes, tu es le deux et le cinq. Je suis le trois et le quatre. Si les dés désignent la même personne, tout le monde boit. C'est parti ! Barnes, tu questionnes, et moi je réponds.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à un jeu pour chaque bouteille ?

\- Non. »

Barnes vida son verre de vin rouge qui ne contenait de toute façon qu'une seule gorgée et se resservit aussi sec. Les dés désignèrent Loki et Eatta. Le Dieu du Chaos prit le temps de réfléchir un peu à sa question. Attaquer tout de suite sur des éléments problématiques n'était pas une bonne idée, et Barnes l'avait compris. Les questions trop personnelles étaient pour le moment à proscrire également. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de neutre. Mais c'était plus dur.

« As-tu réfléchis à la robe que tu voudrais porter à la soirée de gala ?

\- Oui. »

Loki but son verre. Le vin n'était pas mauvais, peut-être un poil trop âpre pour une soirée de beuverie. Une boisson qui accompagnerait bien une viande de gibier. Il se leva, annonçant qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Manger c'est tricher, disaient parfois les amis de Thor pendant leurs banquets. Mais il se fichait bien de ce que disaient les amis de Thor. Quand il revint avec des amuse-gueules Midgardiens, Barnes devait reposer une question à Eatta. Il grommela pendant deux bonnes minutes que c'était dur de trouver des questions fermées.

La bouteille fut vidée assez vite finalement, et une deuxième fut entamée. Ce n'était pas le même vin, celui-ci était moins bon, peut-être plus approprié pour une soirée beuverie. Les questions ouvertes furent autorisées, mais sur un seul sujet, un peu plus privé : l'enfance. Ils restèrent vagues sur beaucoup de choses. Loki admit avoir eu ses enfants très jeunes, quand il était en apprentissage chez Maître Vlanarus. Barnes avait encore pas mal de trous, mais il parvint à se souvenir qu'il avait rencontré Rogers parce que celui-ci semblait vouloir se battre avec tous les racketteurs de leur quartier. Eatta narra quelques voyages qu'elle avait fait, alors qu'Odin n'était même pas né (et il était douteux que Bor, le père de l'actuel souverain d'Asgard soit né lui-même).

La troisième bouteille de vin concerna les amours. Loki parla très brièvement de son mariage arrangé avec Lady Sigyn. Barnes se souvint dans une espèce d'épiphanie qu'il était un ancien tombeur. Eatta parla de certaines de ses amantes, d'espèces très différentes.

Finalement, il entamèrent la bouteille de Nefree'a. Si jusqu'ici aucun d'entre eux n'avait montré un quelconque signe ébriété, l'ivresse s'invita très vite. En quelques verres, Eatta se mit à sourire étrangement, le regard de Barnes se fit plus lointain, et Loki avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Pour cette bouteille, la seule règle était 'pas de règle'. Toutes les questions étaient permises.

« Quel est ton meilleur pire souvenir ? Demanda Barnes à Loki.

\- Je ne comprends pas la question.

\- Tu sais, ce genre de souvenir super douloureux, genre torture, mais que rétrospectivement tu te dis que ce n'était pas si terrible parce que les conséquences étaient biens.

\- Oh, je vois, dis Loki avec un exemple très précis dans la tête. Mon meilleur pire souvenir, sans hésitation, serait mon premier viol. »

Barnes s'étouffa avec un gâteau apéritif. Eatta devint un peu grise.

« Pourquoi ? Fit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser une question, répliqua Loki qui ne perdait pas le nord. Lance les dés, on verra si tu peux la poser. »

Elle dût attendre deux tours avant d'avoir sa réponse.

« Alors ? Pourquoi ton premier viol, putain c'est horrible. Il y en a eu combien ? Non, attends, c'est pas ma question. Pourquoi c'est ton meilleur pire souvenir ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu mon fils aîné comme cela. Et je n'ai jamais regretté avoir des enfants. »

L'alcool aidant, Loki pouvait sentir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire triste mais sincère. à son tour, il retourna la question à Barnes.

« Mon meilleur pire souvenir ? »

Il resta pensif un longtemps moment. Il n'avait pas récupéré toute sa mémoire, et l'alcool n'aidait pas spécialement à la concentration.

« Quand j'ai commencé à me souvenir que je n'étais pas 'Soldier'. C'était plutôt douloureux et effrayant, mais au final c'était libérateur. »

Lancé de dés, Eatta-Loki. Et la question qui brûlait les lèvres de la femme fut posée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si mal réagit tout à l'heure ? »

Loki fut tenté de ne pas répondre et de boire tout simplement, mais c'était fuir d'une certaine façon. Ils avaient chacun fait des efforts, et il devait admettre que la faute lui incombait. C'était lui qui avait réagit bizarrement et violemment quelques heures plus tôt. C'était donc à lui de se plier aux exigences d'Eatta.

« Je ne supporte pas les remarques sur ma sexualité, dit-il sobrement. Le fait de n'être ni mâle ni femelle m'a perturbé pendant très longtemps, et je n'ai compris que c'était une question biologique que récemment. Le fait que je puisse enfanter a été une source de moqueries durant mon adolescence, et forcément des paroles … regrettables ont été dites, et trop souvent à mon goût. C'est malheureux à dire, mais les Æsir ne comprennent certaines choses que dans la violence. J'imagine que ce genre de réaction est devenu un réflexe. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Eatta finit son verre.

« Finalement, il n'y a pas que les humains qui ont des œillères, grommela Barnes ce qui fit sourire Loki.

\- Je connais peu d'espèces totalement tolérantes dans l'univers habité, dit Eatta.

\- Alors quoi ? On est tous l'intolérant de quelqu'un ? Fit l'humain.

\- Quelque chose comme cela. »

 **Les jours suivants – Conversations textuelles :**

Tony _31/10/14 13:04_ : Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? (Tu permets qu'on se tutoie, ce sera plus facile). As-tu déjà une idée de quel genre de robe tu veux porter ? La question est la même pour ta colocataire.

Lorie _31/10/14 13:06_ : Quelle outrecuidance ! Quelle impudence de ta part ! Je n'ai pas d'idée précise de ce que je souhaite porter, Eatta non plus. Que proposes-tu ?

Tony _31/10/14 13:23_ : Quelle maison de haute couture préférez-vous ?

« Eatta ! Appela Loki en levant la tête de son téléphone. »

Il était installé comme à son habitude sur son fauteuil favori, dans le salon, lisant tranquillement un recueil de poésies anglaises du XVIIIème siècle, répondant de temps à autre à Stark sur son téléphone.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Stark demande si nous avons une maison de haute couture favorite. J'imagine que tu as quelques idées.

\- Possible, dit-elle avec un sourire. Stark a peut-être des contrats d'exclusivité.

\- Il propose Dior, Armani et Jean-Paul Gauthier.

\- Deux français, un italien. Très bon choix. Je prends Dior.

\- Tout ça me dépasse, dit Barnes qui passait par là pour se rendre à la cuisine. Est-ce que c'est un truc de femme ?

\- Le luxe est un truc de riches, pas du tout de femme, contra Loki. Mon frère est très versé dans l'habillage de soirée, même s'il n'avouera jamais aimer cela.

\- J'ai grandi à Brooklyn dans les années 30, marmonna Barnes. J'imagine que ça me met tout de suite sur le banc de touche.

\- Mais non, rit Eatta. Tout s'apprend, le luxe aussi. A-t-il proposé quelque chose pour les chaussures ? A moins que cela soit prit en charge avec la robe. »

Lorie _02/11/14 15:43_ : Nous avons envoyé nos mensurations à la boutique. Merci beaucoup.

Tony _02/11/14 15:45_ : Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Tu aurais le temps pour aller boire un verre le week-end prochain ?

Lorie _02/11/14 15:57_ : Pourquoi pas. Connais-tu un endroit discret ? Je t'apprécie, mais faire la une des journaux à scandale pour avoir été vu au bras de Tony Stark ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Tony _02/11/14 16:03_ : Je comprends. Si tu veux une discrétion absolue vis-à-vis des médias, le mieux, ce serait que tu viennes à la Tour Avengers. Sinon, je connais des endroits sympas et discrets, mais je ne garantie rien.

Lorie _02/11/14 16:11_ : Je prends le risque. Où souhaites-tu nous emmener ?

Tony _02/11/14 16:15_ : Au salon de thé du Ritz-Carlton, à côté de Central Park. Le gérant est un associé de longue date, il peut nous faire ouvrir un salon privé.

Lorie _02/11/14 16:23_ : Cela me paraît convenable. Et j'ai comme la sensation que tu pourrais dépenser des sommes faramineuses juste pour m'impressionner.

Tony _02/11/14 16:25_ : Suis-je si transparent ? On se dit samedi prochain, quatre heure et demi ?

Lorie _02/11/14 16:27_ : A samedi

Tony _08/11/14 16:24_ : Je suis arrivé avec un peu d'avance. Demande mon nom à la réception, ils te conduiront à moi. A tout de suite.

Lorie _08/11/14 16:26_ : Je vais être en retard. Il y a des travaux au niveau de la 35th. Le trafic est encore plus horrible que d'habitude.

Tony _08/11/14 16:27_ : Pas de soucis, je t'attends.

Lorie _08/11/14 16:32_ : Le taxi que j'ai pris est horriblement vulgaire. Peut-on réellement dire autant d'insultes en une minute ? Ce doit être une sorte de record.

Tony _08/11/14 16:33_ : Les taxis new-yorkais ne sont pas connus pour leur langage châtié. Je compatis. Même si moi-même j'ai plutôt tendance à utiliser un vocabulaire familier.

Lorie _08/11/14 16:35_ : Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

Tony _08/11/14 16:38_ : C'est parce que je fais des efforts quand je parle à une femme charmante.

Lorie _08/11/14 16:42_ : Vous êtes un vil flatteur monsieur Stark. J'arrive bientôt.

 **Même jour – New-York, Manhattan, Hôtel Ritz-Carlton de Central Park :**

« Je suis attendu par Monsieur Stark, dit Loki au guichet.

\- Bien sûr Madame. Veuillez me suivre, invita le charmant jeune homme derrière le comptoir. »

Loki lui emboîta le pas. Il était un peu nerveux pour tout avouer. Il avait beau être à l'aise dans sa forme féminine, il l'était moins de mentir de cette manière à un homme qui lui faisait la cour. Il ne culpabilisait pas, mais il était un peu gêné. Bien sûr, il n'était engagé dans rien pour le moment, et le mensonge était nécessaire, mais tout de même, il espérait secrètement une évolution de cette relation. Eatta ne manquait pas une occasion pour le taquiner sur son prétendu béguin pour le milliardaire. Il la laissait dire, souhaitant lui montrer qu'il n'était pas touché par ses racontars, mais au fond de lui, il doutait du bien fondé de ce rapprochement. Car il s'agissait bien d'un embryon de relation qu'ils construisaient peu à peu. Leurs messages étaient toujours courtois, mais ils flirtaient allègrement, et Stark dépensait déjà des sommes folles pour lui plaire. Et cela marchait. Loki était un prince, habitué au meilleur. Certes, il était mal considéré à Asgard, mais jamais les serviteurs et les gens du peuple n'osaient dire le moindre mot en sa présence. C'était les nobles qui médisaient, pas les modestes. Loki n'avait que faire de l'avis du commun.

Mais voilà, il était installé sur Midgard depuis quelques mois désormais, et il devait bien l'admettre, le sexe lui manquait. Asgard n'était pas connue pour ses mœurs libérées, pas comme Alfheim par exemple, mais on pouvait tout de même y nouer des relations courtes sans que cela ne choque personne. La contraception féminine y était largement répandue, et l'avortement pratiquée. C'était en partie pour cela que Loki faisait l'objet de quolibets au Royaume d'Odin. Beaucoup estimaient qu'il aurait dû avorter lors de ses différentes grossesses. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient et comprenaient qu'à part Sleipnir, Loki avait désiré chacun de ses enfants, et que lorsque la grossesse n'était pas voulue, il n'avait jamais hésité à prendre une potion contragestive ou abortive. Son très jeune âge, et la forme plus qu'étrange de ses fils, faisaient dire à certaines mauvaises langues que Loki était un irresponsable qui s'adonnait à des expériences magiques malsaines. Cela n'avait pas plaidé en sa faveur lorsque le Père-de-Tout avait exilé Jörmungand et Fenrir.

L'employé de l'accueil ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un salon privé de l'hôtel-restaurant. Stark se leva et embrassa Loki sur la joue, puis l'invita à prendre place sur un confortable fauteuil de velours bleu canard à motifs géométriques. Lui-même se rassit sur un fauteuil semblable, de l'autre côté d'une petite table basse qui se rapprochait du style art-déco, en marbre blanc. Les murs en marqueterie travaillée donnaient une ambiance feutrée et intimiste, quoique légèrement pesante. Un serveur vint leur donner la carte du restaurant pour l'afternoon tea, puis ressortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

« Ton chauffeur a-t-il finit par se calmer ? Demanda Stark avec un sourire.

\- Malheureusement non. Il était terriblement grossier, ce qui a, j'en ai peur, influencé le pourboire. Mais ne parlons pas de ce rustre.

\- C'est marrant, rit Stark, parfois tu parles comme Thor. Tu sais, le puissant Thor, la cape rouge et le marteau.

\- Oh vraiment ? Répondit Loki en tentant de rester décontracté. Je sais que j'utilise un vocabulaire peu usité, mais tout de même, j'espère que cela reste moderne.

\- Peu usité, c'est cela, dit Stark qui continuait de rire.

\- Un vocabulaire désuet. Abscons, quoi. »

Stark se tenait les côtes de rire, et Loki le rejoignit dans son fou-rire. De quand datait son dernier véritable rire ? En avait-il seulement le souvenir ? Mais par Yggdrasil, que cela faisait du bien ! L'euphorie le gagnait tout entier, déversant une vague d'endorphine dans tout son corps. La nervosité s'évanouit, le laissant détendu, et … oui, il pouvait le dire, heureux.

« En prévenant l'accueil de l'hôtel de ta venue, je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais même pas ton nom, dit Stark en essuyant des larmes de rire de ses yeux.

\- Oh, en effet. C'est Knave. Lorie Knave.

\- Knave ? Vraiment ? Fripon ?

\- De ce que j'en sais, ce mot anglais provient du vieux norrois, ou vieil islandais knapi, qui désignait un jeune page. Ma famille a sûrement fait angliciser son nom en arrivant aux États-Unis.

\- Tu as des origines islandaises alors ?

\- Norvégienne. Et je t'interdis de dire que je ne corresponds pas au stéréotype norvégien, grande et blonde.

\- Tu rigoles, tu as vu ta taille ? Les cheveux, ça peut se teindre.

\- D'accord, je corresponds à moitié au stéréotype norvégien.

\- Tu parlais de ta famille. Tes parents sont aux États-Unis alors ?

\- Non. Ma mère est décédée il y a un an maintenant. Emportée par la maladie. Mon père est retourné en Norvège. Nous ne nous parlons plus depuis longtemps de toute façon. J'ai un frère aussi, qui vit ici, à New-York, mais nous sommes également brouillés.

\- C'est triste, compatit Stark. Pourquoi êtes-vous brouillés si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Des histoires idiotes de rivalité entre mon frère et moi qui ont dégénéré. Notre père ne faisait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre et que je claque la porte métaphorique de la famille. Je n'ai pas parlé à mon père depuis la mort de ma mère. Et même le jour de l'inhumation, je ne suis pas certaine de lui avoir adressé la parole. Mes histoires de famille ne sont pas très joyeuses.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Ma famille a elle-même quelques squelettes dans ses placards.

\- Cela ne transparaît pas dans ce que j'ai pu lire dans la presse.

\- Mon père n'était pas fait pour être père. Il était fait pour être chef d'entreprise et était persuadé qu'élever un enfant, c'était un peu comme diriger une multinationale. J'ai peu de souvenirs gais de lui. Ma mère était une femme douce et tranquille, mais écrasée par l'autorité et le charisme de mon père. Elle n'a jamais réussi à nous réconcilier. Ils sont morts depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Nous faisons une belle paire si tu veux mon avis. Avec tous ces problèmes, quelle est l'expression consacrée ? Œdipiens. »

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint s'enquérir de leurs commandes. Mignardises, thé et café furent servis très vite, et Loki et Stark furent laissés seuls une fois de plus.

« Peut-être pouvons nous aborder un sujet un peu moins sensible, se risqua Stark. As-tu un emploi, un travail, une passion ?

\- Je ne travaille pas. Je vis actuellement sur des rentes léguées par ma mère. J'aime passionnément la littérature, mais tu le savais déjà. En fait, actuellement ma colocataire et moi aidons un ami qui a quelques soucis de mémoire. Il souffre d'amnésie rétrograde partielle, et nous l'aidons à combler les trous.

\- J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile tout les jours. Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas à la soirée de gala que j'organise ?

\- Ce n'est pas son genre du tout, sourit Loki en pensant à Barnes au milieu de femmes et d'hommes sur leur trente-et-un. Il est plutôt misanthrope. Il s'ouvre petit à petit, mais ce serait beaucoup trop pour lui. Mais c'est très aimable de proposer. Je n'ai moi-même pas l'habitude de ce genre de manifestation, alors lui, j'imagine que ce doit être une grande angoisse.

\- Ce sera ton premier dîner mondain ? J'ai intérêt à mettre le paquet.

\- Pas la peine Tony, rit Loki. Ce n'est pas avec cette soirée que je porterai un jugement définitif sur la cour que tu me tiens.

\- J'ai la permission de te faire la cour alors ?

\- Si tu en doutais encore, répondit-il avec un sourire. A moins que je ne me sois trompé et que tous ces cadeaux avaient un autre but ?

\- Pas du tout, dit Stark avec sérieux. C'est que j'ai rarement fait _la cour_ à une femme. Habituellement elles tombent dans mes bras à la première plaisanterie. Un avantage d'être Iron Man ou Tony Stark. Pas besoin de draguer.

\- Et bien, tu vas devoir faire quelques efforts, car mon cher Tony, notre première rencontre fut un tel fiasco qu'il te faudra encore quelques rendez-vous avant de pouvoir me séduire totalement.

\- Tu mets la barre haut. Mais soit, j'accepte le défi. Ce rendez-vous-ci compte pour le premier alors ?

\- Oui, les deux fois précédentes étaient des hasards. Ceci est notre premier rendez-vous officiel. »

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de la volonté de Stark d'ouvrir la technologie de ses entreprises dans le marché du médical, de la passion de Loki pour la littérature (ce qui n'était pas un mensonge pour une fois), des robes qu'Eatta et lui avaient choisi pour la fameuse soirée caritative. Stark était charmant et drôle, Loki était plutôt bon public et lançait quelques remarques ironiques ou cinglantes parfois, faisant rire le milliardaire qui appréciait ce genre d'humour. L'après-midi fila vite, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent. Et ce fut l'heure du dîner, qu'ils partagèrent dans le petit salon privé de l'hôtel. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et leur rendez-vous se termina dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils n'osaient pas se dire au revoir, ne souhaitant pas terminer là cette demi-journée qui leur avait paru si pleine de promesses. Ce fut l'employé de l'accueil qui précipita la séparation.

« Votre taxi est arrivé madame, annonça-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit Loki en lui tendant un pourboire. Merci pour tout Tony, j'ai passé un après-midi et une soirée très agréables.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi. C'est idiot, mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. »

Prit d'une impulsion subite, Loki se pencha et embrassa très chastement le milliardaire. Le baiser fut bref, et une chaleur presque oubliée revigora le Dieu du Chaos. Il ignora résolument le désir qui commençait à dévorer son ventre, et sourit à son vis-à-vis.

« Ce premier rendez-vous était très réussi. J'ai hâte de venir au deuxième.

\- Que souhaites-tu faire la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne sais pas. Surprends-moi. »

Loki l'embrassa une seconde fois, sur la joue cette fois, et tourna les talons. En arrivant dans la maison de Bedford Street, il poussa un long soupir et reprit sa forme masculine. Eatta lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Alors ? Comment était-ce ?

\- Très bien.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? Tu avais rendez-vous à quatre heure et demi, et tu rentres à presque onze heure, et tu penses que je vais me contenter de 'très bien' ?

\- Nous avons pris le thé, dit Loki en avançant vers la cuisine pour se préparer une infusion. Puis, nous avons dîné. Nous avons discuté, c'était très bien. Et pour lui dire au revoir je l'ai embrassé. »

Loki tendit la main pour attraper la bouilloire alors qu'Eatta se mettait à trépigner.

« Tu l'as embrassé ? Mais les humains sont affreusement patriarcaux ! Il risque de mal le prendre et… attends… tu l'as fait exprès pour voir sa réaction, hein ? Tu voulais savoir si une femme qui prend des décisions ça fait peur à Stark.

\- On ne peux rien te cacher ma chère, ricana Loki sarcastique en attendant patiemment que l'eau atteigne la température idéale.

\- Et ? Il a réagit comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis parti. J'attends une deuxième invitation.

\- Dois-je jouer le rôle de cette fille chiante qui te rappelle à quel point c'est stupide de s'investir dans une relation avec Iron Man quand on est soi-même un super-vilain ?

\- Non, merci, répondit Loki avec la même espièglerie dans le ton. Il se chargera lui-même de me mettre plus bas que terre quand il s'apercevra du mensonge.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tu ne comptes pas lui révéler ton identité de sitôt.

\- Donc tu veux être cette fille qui me rassure sur mes choix et qui me conseille de suivre mon cœur ?

\- Ne sois pas si cynique ! J'essaie de t'aider.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, merci beaucoup. Je ne compte pas me marier avec Stark. Juste prendre du bon temps. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui révéler mon identité, et s'il venait à l'apprendre, et bien je disparaîtrai une fois de plus. Je ne suis pas le Trickster pour rien. »

Il versa l'eau chaude dans une tasse et se dirigea au salon, Eatta sur ses talons.

« Changeons de sujet. Avec Barnes, on se disait qu'il serait intéressant de s'attaquer à une base d'HYDRA, plutôt qu'à une base du SHIELD occupée par HYDRA.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça Loki. Où est Barnes ?

\- Il dort. Il a prit une potion et est allé se coucher.

\- Quelle potion ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi. La bleu-vert. Pas la jaune.

\- D'accord. Potion régénérative. Il va être irritable pendant quelques jours.

\- C'est celle qui lui rend ses souvenirs ?

\- C'est un raccourci particulièrement affreux. C'est une potion qui régénère ses neurones et ses cellules gliales perdus pendant les séances de lobotomies par électroconvulsion. A terme, cela lui permet de retrouver certains souvenirs, effectivement. L'effet secondaire le plus agaçant est les migraines persistantes. D'où l'irritabilité pendant quelques jours. Mais tu parlais d'une prochaine sortie.

\- Oui. J'ai trouvé certaines éléments intéressants dans les dossiers pris en Afrique de l'Est. Rien sur leur Quartier Général, mais certaines choses sur des laboratoires ici, aux États-Unis, dans le Delaware. Après le coup de Sandbox qui contenait des centaines d'armes, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée d'aller vérifier leurs recherches. Et c'est dans ce genre de structure que nous pourrons trouver des informations sur le Quartier Général en Sokovie.

\- Cela va demander un sacré temps de préparation. Barnes ne va pas être au top avant quelques jours de toute façon.

\- La préparation ne va pas se compter en jours, mais en semaines à mon avis. Le bâtiment est très sécurisé, en pleine ville. Ils sont cachés sous une couverture tout à fait légale, et si nous attaquons, nous aurons les forces de l'ordre, voire l'armée, qui risquent d'intervenir et rapidement. Nous ne sommes que trois et le bâtiment est très grand. Il va nous falloir plus d'armes, apprendre les plans des lieux par cœur, et respecter un timing très serré si on veut s'en sortir.

\- Et tu crains que Barnes ne soit pas assez stable.

\- Il y a un peu de cela aussi. La seule fois où nous avons attaqué une base d'HYDRA qui n'était pas du SHIELD, il a perdu les pédales. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise. Tu es donc chargé de t'assurer de la stabilité de notre assassin préféré.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme cela, gronda Loki. Si tu veux que Barnes soit stable, fais en sorte de le considérer comme une personne et non comme le produit d'HYDRA.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si je l'appelais comme cela tout le temps. Je l'appelle par son nom quand il est là.

\- Quand bien même, je n'aime pas être appelé Menteur derrière mon dos. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas apprécier être taxé d'assassin derrière le sien.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire un effort, soupira Eatta. »

 **15 novembre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, South Street Seaport :**

Le Furtif, quel drôle de nom pour un yacht si clinquant. C'est ce que pensa Loki lorsque Tony Stark l'invita à l'intérieur de son navire, amarré à un quai du port de plaisance de New-York. Sa tenue était bien plus décontractée que lors de leur premier véritable rendez-vous, mais plus distingué que la fois où il l'avait abordé au centre commercial. Il portait une chemise grise ouverte sur un débardeur noir et un jean délavé mais pas déchiré. Une paire de lunettes de soleil qui devait coûter aussi cher qu'une montre sur le nez parfaisait l'ensemble. L'intérieur du yacht était incroyablement luxueux, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. De larges banquettes de cuir clair attendaient qu'on se prélassât sur leurs coussins. Le mobilier était en bois clair, et l'intérieur était très lumineux, bien loin de l'impression quasi étouffante du Ritz-Carlton. Ils étaient en début d'après-midi, le soleil était au rendez-vous et la mer était belle. Stark proposa donc une sortie.

« Tu es le capitaine de ton vaisseaux ? Demanda Loki d'un ton ingénu.

\- Oh, non ! Les Avengers ont déjà un capitaine, et il est meilleur que moi dans le rôle. Je suis le commandant. Mais en réalité, c'est JARVIS qui s'occupe de la navigation. Je ne fais que donner les ordres.

\- JARVIS ? Ah, oui, c'est exact, ton intelligence artificielle.

\- Bonjour, Madame Lorie, dit poliment la voix synthétique.

\- Bonjour JARVIS, répondit Loki avec un sourire. Alors c'est toi le véritable commandant de ce navire.

\- Je ne saurai m'attribuer ce titre sans devoir entrer en conflit avec les lois de la robotique, malheureusement. »

Loki éclata de rire, alors que Stark rayonnait. Il tendit au Dieu camouflé un verre.

« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Loki.

\- Du jus de pomme. Bio, acheté directement au producteur. Il est très bon.

\- Pas de whisky alors ? Tu tiens ton engagement.

\- Je mentirai si je disais que ce n'est pas difficile, répondit Stark d'un air plus grave. Mais je suis bien entouré. Mes amis m'aident quand le manque se fait sentir.

\- Je suis impressionnée par ta volonté Tony, dit Loki sincère. Tout le monde n'arrive pas à affronter ses démons comme tu le fais. »

Stark parut gêné, et s'assit à côté de Loki. Il allongea un bras sur le dossier du canapé et se tourna vers son invité. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, et quand l'instant se mit à devenir gênant, le milliardaire ouvrit la bouche.

« Puis-je t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Pour toute réponse, Loki se pencha vers les lèvres de Tony. Le baiser ne fut pas chaste comme à l'hôtel, et leurs langues furent vite impliquées dans l'affaire. Loki posa une main sur la joue de Stark, alors que celui-ci glissa une des siennes sur sa taille. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce jeu de charme entre eux, Loki se serait laissé aller plus loin, mais il se força à rompre le baiser.

« Ce n'est que le deuxième rendez-vous, dit-il taquin.

\- D'accord, soupira Stark faussement dramatique. Ce sont les règles du jeu. C'est toi qui mène la danse.

\- J'espère bien. Où nous emmènes-tu ainsi ? Laissant la direction à JARVIS ?

\- Et bien, il fait un peu froid pour du jet-ski, ou de la plongée. De toute façon, si tu dois plonger quelque part ce sera au large de mon île du pacifique. Les récifs sont juste époustouflants. Je paye une fortune des mecs pour qu'ils chassent les braconniers et les pollueurs pour préserver la faune et la flore. Mais de toute façon, qui irait polluer l'île d'Iron Man ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis dit que tu aimerais un tour en mer sur un yacht luxueux. Je crâne, j'en suis totalement conscient. On s'éloigne des côtes et des routes maritimes, parce que parfois, on peut voir des dauphins nager au large.

\- Des dauphins ? Comme c'est charmant. Je n'en ai jamais vu. En vrai, je veux dire.

\- Vraiment ? Même pas dans un parc aquatique ?

\- Je ne suis pas friande de ces endroits où les animaux sont parqués pour le bon plaisir des humains, grimaça Loki. Je trouve cela révoltant et triste de faire de l'incroyable diversité animalière de la Terre, une attraction, et si un animal n'est pas suffisamment mignon pour attirer les foules, alors rien ne sera fait pour lui, pour sauver son espèce.

\- Joli plaidoyer. Je n'y avais jamais véritablement réfléchi, dit Stark en lui prenant la main. Tu as un feeling particulier avec les animaux ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit évasivement Loki en ayant une pensée émue pour ses fils et leurs pères respectifs.

\- Tu as des animaux de compagnie ?

\- Non, pour exactement la même raison. Je vis au milieu d'une métropole. Ce serait cruel d'enfermer un chien ou un chat dans une petite maison, déjà habitée par trois humains. On se marche presque dessus avec mes colocataires. Ce n'est pas pour ajouter une boule de poils, aussi charmante serait-elle.

\- Si cela peut te donner envie, sur mon île, à part aux abords directs de ma villa qui est ecofriendly, la faune et la flore sont laissées tranquilles. Il y a quelques espèces endémiques de l'archipel qui y vivent.

\- Cette proposition est très alléchante, admit Loki qui avait toujours aimé le contact avec la nature. »

En effet, quoi de plus chaotique que les forces naturelles ? Il aimait depuis tout petit les espaces libres de toute présence dite 'civilisée'. Il aimait les forêts d'Asgard, les plateaux rocheux de Svartalfheim, les rivières montagneuses de Alfheim, les longues plaines de Vanaheim. Il aimait les volcans de Muspellheim, tout spécialement Gnitaheidr, où vivait le dragon Fafnir, dont il avait eu un fils, Jörmungand. Il aimait gambader avec les loups d'Odin, Geri et Freki. Il avait eu un fils également avec ce dernier, Fenrir. Il aimait nager dans les océans de Midgard, avant que les humains ne les polluent de trop. Vraiment, la nature chantait pour lui, comme la tempête chantait pour Thor. Loki affermit sa prise sur la main de Stark et se mit debout, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Viens, je veux aller sur le pont.

\- Maintenant ? Il fait froid, et il y a des embruns.

\- Et alors ? Viens, je suis sûr que la vue est magnifique. »

Et elle l'était. La vue sur le large, même à quelques miles de la ville, et pas si loin de la route maritime fréquentée, l'immensité de la mer suffisait à couper le souffle. Quelques nuages obscurcissaient l'eau, mais quand le soleil perçait, l'océan atlantique brillait de mille feux. Loki se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la proue du navire. Le vent faisait flotter ses cheveux longs derrière lui, et un sourire ravi et apaisé se dessina sur ses lèvres. La température était basse, mais Loki n'en ressentait aucun désagrément. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il avait tout de même enfilé manteau et écharpe. Celle-ci flottait également avec ses cheveux, s'emmêlait dans sa coiffure ondulée. Stark restait légèrement en retrait, ne regardant pas le large, mais bien Loki, dévorant le Dieu déguisé des yeux. Soudain, l'écharpe verte et or de Loki s'envola et retomba dans la mer.

« Dommage, fit-il un peu attristé. C'était mon écharpe préférée.

\- Je t'en rachèterai une autre. En soie ou en cachemire. Ils en font des magnifiques chez Hermès. Nous n'auront qu'à faire un saut en rentrant. Seulement si tu acceptes d'être vue à mon bras.

\- Pour un carré Hermès ? Est-ce une sorte de tentative de corruption ? Après la robe de cocktail, enfin, les robes de cocktail, soixante-dix centimètres de soie de la plus grande qualité ? Et bien, je ne dirai pas que ces vénalités sont la principale raison de mon acquiescement, mais elles jouent un grand rôle, soyez-en sûr, monsieur Stark.

\- Une femme vénale à l'ancienne. Tout ce que j'aime. »

Loki rit de bon cœur. Stark l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, passant une main dans les cheveux ondulés de son invitée. L'océan, le yacht et les amants, une image tout droit tirée d'un film romantique, tel qu'on en regarde avec un pot de crème glacée, après une rupture difficile, ou dans une salle obscure, à la Saint-Valentin. Absolument rien qui fut coutumier ni de Stark, ni de Loki. Et pourtant, ils se sentaient tout deux si bien dans les bras de l'autre, aspergés par les embruns, bercés par la houle, surveillés discrètement par JARVIS toujours aux commandes du navire.

« Tu as froid, constata Loki en rompant le baiser.

\- Un peu c'est vrai.

\- Rentrons. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes la mort par ma faute. »

Plutôt que de retourner dans l'immense pièce principale, Stark les fit monter jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, où le gouvernail bougeait apparemment seul. Il y avait une banquette de cuir marron où ils avaient une vue spectaculaire de l'océan, tout en étant à l'abri du froid de novembre.

« JARVIS tu t'améliores en pilotage mon pote, complimenta le milliardaire.

\- Merci monsieur. Mes codes sont régulièrement mis à jour, monsieur.

\- Mets-nous un peu de musique si tu veux bien.

\- J'imagine que monsieur souhaite autre chose que sa musique d'ambiance habituelle.

\- Ouais, mets-nous quelque chose de plus … doux.

\- Bien monsieur. »

De la musique de chambre, dont le volume était plutôt bas, rythmait désormais l'ambiance quasi-film à l'eau de rose de la scène.

« Quelle est ta musique d'ambiance habituelle ? Demanda Loki curieux.

\- Du hard-rock. Mais à l'ancienne. AC/DC, The Scorpions, enfin tu vois le genre.

\- Pas vraiment l'idéal pour avoir une conversation.

\- Pepper détestait, dit Stark avant de s'apercevoir que parler de son ex-petite amie n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Il y a quelques très bonnes choses dans le hard rock, dit Loki sans rien laisser paraître. Il faut juste… le bon contexte.

\- Exactement ! S'enthousiasma Stark. Quand je bricole ou quand je réfléchis, ça m'aide à me détendre. J'ai littéralement conçu ma première armure avec la discographie de AC/DC en boucle toute la journée. Enfin, ma seconde armure, mais la première qui ait fonctionné plus d'une demi-heure.

\- La première armure étant la fameuse que tu as construit en Afghanistan. Et où, manifestement, ils n'ont pas eu l'amabilité de te laisser écouter ta musique favorite. »

Il y eut un éclair de tristesse dans le regard de Stark. Quelque chose qui était enfoui sous sa carapace de milliardaire exubérant et qui refaisait surface douloureusement. Mais il le cacha derrière un sourire.

« C'était des rustres. Même pas capables d'apprécier un bon riff de guitare saturée. De toute façon, je doute que le hard rock ait été du goût de Yinsen.

\- Qui est Yinsen ?

\- C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. »

Cette fois, tout le visage de Stark exprimait la tristesse, et Loki lui prit la main.

« C'est grâce à lui que les éclats d'obus qui étaient dans ma poitrine, n'ont jamais atteint mon cœur. Le réacteur arc n'est venu qu'après, et nous l'avons construit à deux, avec les armes de Stark Industries, mes propres armes. Puis, nous avons conçu l'armure, la première, celle avec laquelle j'ai échappé aux Dix Anneaux. Yinsen ne s'en est pas sorti, et s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié, je ne serais pas là non plus.

\- Un grand homme alors, dit simplement Loki espérant que Stark comprenne sa sympathie et sa compassion.

\- Oui, un grand homme. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, on lui érigerait des statues partout dans le monde. Mais c'était un homme humble, qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur des siens, et il n'aurait jamais voulu un hommage aussi grandiloquent. Beaucoup plus mon style.

\- Et bien, si tu venais à décéder, j'ai tes dernières volontés maintenant. Des statues dans toutes les grandes villes du monde. C'est noté. »

Stark rit, chassant l'affliction de son visage. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Loki, et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte émouvante et silencieuse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, écoutant la musique et le bruit des vagues contre la coque du yacht, se laissant bercer par la houle. Stark passait une main paresseuse dans les cheveux de Loki. Ils se contentaient d'apprécier le contact de l'autre, et s'endormirent presque, quand JARVIS intervint.

« Monsieur, Madame, désolé de vous déranger, mais la météo annonce un grain. Dois-je mettre le cap sur le retour ?

\- Cela vaut peut-être mieux JARVIS. Merci mon pote. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux dans la voiture de luxe de Stark, en direction de Hermès Madison, sur la 62nd avenue. Chose promise, chose due, Stark lui offrit un carré de soie vert et or, dont le motif représentait des clefs d'or anciennes. La vendeuse, sentant la bonne affaire à des kilomètres, proposa d'essayer des gants, puis des bijoux, enfin des sacs à main. Loki se prêta volontiers au jeu, alors que Stark insistait pour acheter tout ce qui lui plaisait ou ce qui lui allait bien. Ils ressortirent avec le carré de soie, mais aussi une paire de gants en cuir noir du meilleur effet (que Loki pourrait porter sous sa forme masculine sans problème), et des bracelets en or délicats (il se promit de les porter à la soirée de gala). En cette seule fin d'après-midi, Stark claqua plus de six mille dollars sans sourciller.

« Je suis milliardaire Lorie, dit-il avec un bref sourire à la vendeuse qui n'en revenait pas d'une vente aussi facile. Et j'aime faire plaisir aux gens qui comptent pour moi. »

Un tweet plus tard, Internet s'enflammait. Tony Stark avait une nouvelle petite amie, du nom de Lorie, et qui comptait pour lui ! Des milliers de gens leur souhaitaient tout leurs vœux de bonheur (à croire qu'ils allaient se marier dans la semaine). Des rageux crachèrent sur leur couple. Des émissions de télévision parlèrent de l'événement. Mais tout cela, Loki ne le découvrit qu'en rentrant à Bedford Street, où il retrouva un Barnes circonspect et une Eatta furieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu fais les choux gras d'Internet, répondit sèchement la collectionneuse. Je savais que ce couple n'était pas une bonne idée. Certaines rumeurs disent que Stark et toi allez vous marier et que vous êtes à la recherche d'une bague. D'autres insinuent que tu es une fille de mauvaise vie pendant que des journalistes commentent allègrement votre différence de taille, en sortant des analyses à la con sur l'envie de domination de ton petit copain. »

Loki était un prince habitué aux intrigues de cour. Comme on pouvait dire vulgairement sur Midgard, cela lui en touchait une sans faire bouger l'autre. Il avait connu pire, sincèrement, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aurait préféré rester discret, c'était certain, mais parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de son frère, pas parce que les médias et internet pouvaient s'emballer et raconter n'importe quoi sur son compte.

« Tant que les Avengers ne viennent pas frapper à la porte pour m'arrêter, ce n'est pas préoccupant, répondit Loki.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en ville ? Je croyais que vous alliez faire un tour en bateau ? Continua Eatta toujours furieuse qui ne tint pas du tout compte de l'intervention du Dieu.

\- J'ai perdu mon écharpe en mer, et Tony s'est proposé de m'en racheter une. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, il m'a aussi acheté la moitié du magasin. Dont un bracelet pour toi. »

Immédiatement les yeux d'Eatta se mirent à briller, alors que Barnes levait les siens au ciel.

« Tu as définitivement la technique pour la calmer. Et tu m'as ramené quelque chose de ta boutique de luxe ?

\- Toi aussi tu veux des bijoux ? Le taquina Loki.

\- Non merci, grimaça-t-il. Que ton milliardaire ne dépense pas un centime pour moi. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire de babioles à plusieurs centaines de dollars.

\- Plusieurs millier en fait, répondit Loki en sortant un écrin dans lequel reposait un bracelet en or qu'il tendit à Eatta.

\- D'autant plus. Si cela te fait plaisir de traire la vache à lait, éclate-toi. »

Le regard de Loki se fit ombrageux, mais Eatta tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Ce que veut dire Barnes, c'est que Stark dépense beaucoup d'argent pour toi, et que c'est étonnant que tu le laisses faire.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, cingla Loki violemment. Ce que je fais avec Tony ne vous regarde pas. Et c'est mesquin de ta part de dire que je ne le fréquente que pour son argent Barnes.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas ? T'es sûr ? Parce que je pense qu'une relation qui peut nous mettre tous les trois en danger, nous regarde plutôt bien ! Ça m'amuse jusqu'ici, de te voir tourner autour de Stark, mais j'en viens à penser que tout ce qui t'intéresse finalement, c'est son fric. Et je parle même pas de sa queue ! Parce que tu es si avide de consommer une relation contre nature, que ça en devient gerbant. »

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. Barnes répliqua immédiatement. Loki arrêta le poing de l'assassin avec une seule main, le fit tourner sur lui-même et bloqua son bras métallique dans son dos, en lui écrasant le visage de son autre main contre la table basse, et un genou bloquant le reste de son corps. Le Dieu du Chaos put sentir quelques vertèbres craquer sous son poids, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Derrière, Eatta leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et partit se réfugier à son étage en leur disant de jouer sagement.

« C'est bon ? Demanda Loki agressivement. Tu te calmes ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, grogna Barnes sous lui. »

Loki le relâcha.

« Putain, fit l'assassin en faisant jouer son épaule mécanique. T'y es pas allé de main morte.

\- La prochaine fois, tu ne seras pas un idiot agressif. C'était quoi cette saute d'humeur ?

\- Désolé, grommela-t-il. J'ai mal à la tête depuis une semaine. J'ai du mal à canaliser mes émotions. J'ai l'impression d'être une putain de nana avec un syndrome prémenstruel.

\- De un, d'où connais-tu ce terme ? De deux, c'est terriblement sexiste comme remarque. De trois, tu prends bien les potions de stabilisation pourtant.

\- Ouais, je fais bien attention de prendre les bonnes potions. Juste, cette fois c'est putain de tenace.

\- La dernière prise de potion de régénération a fait remonter des souvenirs ? Demanda Loki en s'installant dans son fauteuil habituel comme si l'incident précédent n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Ouais, répondit Barnes en se massant la nuque dans un geste d'inconfort. Je crois que je me souviens de comment je suis mort. La chute du train dans le précipice, et tout. J'ai quelques flash, des souvenirs de quand j'ai perdu … mon bras, hésita-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que les allemands me retrouvent. J'ai aucune idée de combien de temps j'ai passé au fond du précipice. Pourquoi ça fait mal de se souvenir ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas tant le souvenir que la guérison du cerveau qui est douloureux. La potion de régénération, et bien comme son nom l'indique, régénère des cellules qui normalement n'auraient pas dû être remplacées, et accélère la plasticité du tissu neuronal, c'est à dire la capacité des neurones à établir des connexions entre eux. Le cerveau a alors besoin de plus d'énergie, et le sang monte littéralement à la tête. C'est cette trop grande activité qui cause les migraines. Les potions de stabilisation équilibrent cette activité, afin qu'elle soit moins intense, mais elles ne peuvent pas et ne doivent pas la bloquer, car alors, ton cerveau ne guérirait pas. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir plus t'aider à lutter contre ces douleurs. »

Barnes agita la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.

« Bon, il t'a acheté quoi Stark ? »

 _1 En Grèce Antique, une hétaïre était une prostituée de haut rang._

* * *

 _ **On continue un peu dans la comédie romantique. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Le prochain chapitre est encore dans la même veine, et après, on reprend les choses sérieuses ^^**_

 _ **Pour écrire les passages dans la boutique Hermès, je suis allée sur leur site en ligne, et je parle de vrais produits qu'ils vendent (pas en détail). Quand on vit sous le seuil de pauvreté, c'est se faire du mal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause T.T**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	11. A2 C4 Tony Stark

_**Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène sexuelle explicite entre un homme et une femme (à la toute fin)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Tony Stark :**

 **15 novembre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

« Monsieur, vous pourriez ressentir l'envie de consulter les médias, ainsi que les réseaux sociaux, informa JARVIS quand Tony arriva dans l'ascenseur qui le menait à l'étage commun.

\- Laisse-moi deviner mon pote. J'ai une nouvelle petite amie et le monde entier à son avis sur la question.

\- C'est plus ou moins le cas, monsieur.

\- Merci J' mon pote, mais pour le moment j'ai moyennement envie d'aller voir la merde qui est écrit sur mon compte et sur celui de Lorie. Attends, je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir.

\- Voulez-vous que je l'informe que l'aide juridictionnelle de Stark Industries se chargera de tout manquement par des procès en diffamation ?

\- C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle risque d'être offusquée par le fait qu'on veuille s'occuper de ses affaires. J'en parlerai avec elle d'abord. Non envoie lui 'C'est dangereux d'être aperçu à mon bras. J'espère que cela ne te mets pas mal à l'aise. Que penses-tu d'un troisième rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ?'. Ouais, envoie-lui ça.

\- C'est fait monsieur.

\- Quand je pense que les journaux à scandales vont tourner à plein régime avec cette histoire, alors que je ne couche même pas avec elle, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour JARVIS en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu ne couches pas avec qui ? Demanda Bruce en tombant nez à nez avec le milliardaire. Non, ne répond pas à cette question. La liste doit être bien plus courte que je ne le pense.

\- Bruce, mon ami, tu me vexes. Saches que je courtise une dame parfaitement respectable, et que j'ai cessé toute activité de play-boy depuis que j'ai arrêté de boire.

\- Et nous sommes si fiers de toi, répondit Bruce à moitié sérieux et à moitié taquin en posant une main sur son épaule. Je descendais à mon laboratoire. Tu veux venir ?

\- Encore en train de plancher sur les enregistrements d'énergie magique ?

\- Je suis un forcené, tout comme toi. Quand j'ai un os à ronger, il est difficile de me faire lâcher le morceau. »

Tony remonta dans l'ascenseur avec son ami.

« Alors, comment était votre sortie en mer ?

\- Très plaisante, vraiment. C'est très étrange pour moi de sortir avec une femme et ne pas finir le rendez-vous dans un lit, ou sur toute autre surface plane.

\- Par pitié Tony, je ne veux pas de détail.

\- Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! On s'est embrassé pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, et c'est tout. Et pour tout t'avouer, j'apprécie d'être dans une relation qui prend son temps, même si c'est une espèce de jeu. Par contre, on a eu le malheur d'aller lui racheter un foulard, son écharpe est tombée à la flotte quand on était en mer. Et internet est devenu fou en quelques heures. C'est JARVIS qui m'a prévenu. J'espère que ça ne va pas la refroidir. Je peux comprendre qu'avoir l'attention de la terre entière sur son dos ce soit dur à gérer. »

Avec un timing parfait, son portable vibra.

Lorie _15/11/14 21:47_ : Je ne regarde pas la télé, et les réseaux sociaux m'indiffèrent. Que souhaites-tu faire le week-end prochain ?

Tony eut un sourire particulièrement niais en répondant, et Bruce se fit un devoir de le taquiner.

« Apparemment, elle ne se laisse pas effrayer, dit-il.

\- Non. Quelle femme formidable ! Comment ai-je pu tomber sur un trésor pareil … complètement bourré et en train de pleurer sur ma rupture avec Pepper ? Le destin est parfois cocasse.

\- Finalement, nous avions eu raison d'essayer de t'empêcher de sortir de la tour, ricana le scientifique.

\- Il ne faut pas pousser non plus, rétorqua Tony sans méchanceté. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui proposer pour la semaine prochaine ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à toi de la faire sortir ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une femme moderne pourtant.

\- Ça fait partie du jeu, dit Tony. C'est moi qui courtise, mais c'est elle qui mène la danse. Et c'est plutôt pas mal comme partage des tâches, parce que c'est moi qui ait l'argent et elle me pose des limites et m'empêche de m'emballer.

\- C'est pas une histoire de Sugar Daddy au moins ?

\- Ça pourrait, mais non. C'est vrai que je dépense pas mal pour elle. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne compte pas. C'est pas comme avec Pepper qui réclamait pour les dates symboliques, mais que tout autre cadeau mettait mal à l'aise. Là, c'est comme si c'était normal. Elle n'est pas impressionnée. Ses parents étaient aisés d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais d'après ses habits, pas au point de porter de la haute couture ou du prêt-à-porter de luxe. Pourtant elle était incroyablement à l'aise dans la boutique Hermès, et elle a un goût très sûr en matière de qualité textile et de bijou. Elle aime le cuir et l'or, mais en porte très peu. Cette femme est un mystère.

\- Elle essaye peut-être tout simplement de t'impressionner. Que tu la prendrais plus au sérieux si elle semblait à l'aise dans le milieu dans lequel tu évolues. Après tout tu l'as quasiment suppliée de participer à ton gala où il n'y aura personne de son milieu social, alors que vous ne vous étiez vu qu'une seule fois, et encore, tu étais ivre.

\- Elle est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Tony.

\- Mon dieu ce que tu es niais quand il s'agit de cette femme, sourit Bruce. Évite de faire cette tête avec les autres à proximité si tu ne veux pas te faire charrier.

\- Quelle tête ? »

Bruce se mit à rire.

 **25 décembre 2014 – New-York, Manhattan, The Ritz-Carlton Central Park :**

Les choses s'étaient un peu emballées pour Tony après la virée en mer avec Lorie. Ils n'avaient pu se voir qu'en coup de vent pendant un mois, à cause principalement des préparatifs du gala organisé par le milliardaire. Lorie avait été très compréhensive, acceptant de ne voir son courtisan que quelques heures par-ci, par-là. Mais elle lui avait fait promettre de se rattraper après la soirée.

La soirée justement, était sur le point de commencer. Tony se tenait dans le hall de l'hôtel, prêt à bondir sur ses invités les plus prestigieux, afin de les mener lui-même jusqu'à la salle de réception, où étaient dressées les tables du dîner, et où se déroulerait la vente aux enchères d'œuvres d'art. Un quatuor à cordes jouaient des airs d'ambiance, et les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés. Tony avait aperçu le Vice-Président à côté du buffet, en train d'engloutir tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture. Il savait aussi de la part de Natasha, qui assurait la sécurité avec Clint et Maria comme convenu, que les premiers convives dans la salle commençaient à se poser des questions quant à l'absence de champagne. Le gala avait été annoncé comme étant une soirée secrète. Les bénéfices de la vente aux enchères seraient reversés à des associations et des fondations, mais personne ne savait lesquelles, à part Tony lui-même, Pepper et ses assistants. Pepper était déjà dans la salle, distribuant sourires et compliments aux invités qui se posaient des questions, promettant que tout mystère serait bientôt dissipé, dès que tout le monde serait arrivé.

Les célébrités arrivaient les unes après les autres, et Tony jouait les hôtes parfaits, mais en réalité, seule l'arrivée de Lorie l'intéressait vraiment. Enfin, la limousine qu'il avait envoyé pour les conduire arriva, et il se précipita sur le tapis rouge. Quand les paparazzi comprirent de qui il s'agissait, les flash se mirent à crépiter. Le voiturier ouvrit la portière, et Lorie sortit du long véhicule. Tony la trouva immédiatement magnifique. Sa longue robe fendue jusqu'à l'aine était d'un noir mat brodé d'or très finement. Un décolleté inexistant remontait jusqu'à ses clavicules, mais elle arborait un dos nu parfaitement affriolant qui mettait en valeur une chute de rein impressionnante. Ses cheveux ondulés noirs encadrait doucement son visage, qui pour une fois, était maquillé avec soin et sophistication. Enfin, sa silhouette déjà grande était élancée par des chaussures vertes émeraude rehaussées d'un talon qui n'était relativement pas hauts pour ce genre de réception. Tony s'approcha, passa une main autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Les flash crépitèrent de plus belle.

Derrière Lorie descendit une seconde femme, que Tony devina être la fameuse colocataire, Eatta. Celle-ci portait une robe noire également, damassée, mais beaucoup plus courte, arrivant au dessus du genoux, dont le décolleté plongeant allait en faire frémir plus d'un. Et comme si elle voulait à tout prix se distinguer de son amie, ses chaussures étaient dotées de talons vertigineux, qu'elle portait avec aisance. Tony croisa son regard et fut tout bonnement incapable de lui donner un âge, le maquillage n'aidant pas à statuer sur la question. Les deux femmes portaient également des parures d'émeraudes pour Lorie, de diamants pour Eatta, prêtées par des joailliers trop heureux de se faire un peu de publicité grâce à la nouvelle petite amie du milliardaire. Il s'approcha tout sourire, et fit un baisemain à la femme.

« Vous devez être Eatta, dit-il en se redressant, je suis Tony Stark, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même monsieur Stark. Lorie parle si souvent de vous. Et elle avait raison à votre sujet, vous paraissez charmant.

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Tony. »

Il conduisit les deux femmes à l'intérieur, Lorie accrochée à son bras.

« Les autres Avengers ont hâte de vous rencontrer toutes les deux.

\- Sont-ils tous présents ? Questionna Eatta avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Malheureusement non. Thor est avec sa compagne en Europe. Elle lui fait visiter Londres en marge d'un colloque de physique dans lequel elle intervient. Et Bruce Banner n'aime pas ce genre de manifestation. Il n'apprécie pas la foule, et encore moins tout le décorum. Mais les autres sont là. Tenez d'ailleurs, voilà Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, et Sam Wilson, qu'on appelle Falcon. Hey ! Steve !

\- Mesdames, salua le militaire en s'approchant et en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, voici Lorie Knave et Eatta … je n'ai pas saisi votre nom désolé.

\- Tivan, répondit la femme avec un sourire espiègle. Eatta Tivan.

\- Nous sommes absolument enchantés de faire enfin la connaissance de la fameuse Lorie, fit Sam avec emphase plus pour taquiner Tony que pour mettre les deux femmes mal à l'aise.

\- Et nous sommes positivement ravies de rencontrer enfin les fameux Avengers, rétorqua Lorie sur le même ton. »

Cela fit rire Sam et Steve. Faucon offrit son bras à Eatta et lui proposa de lui faire faire un tour des lieux. Tony n'était pas dupe, et les deux femmes non plus, il s'agissait plutôt d'une manœuvre pour laisser le milliardaire et sa petite-amie un peu seuls, si tant est qu'on puisse être seul dans une soirée de gala.

« Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Tony. Cette robe te sied à merveille.

\- Et je t'en remercie. Dior fait vraiment de jolies choses. Pas trop nerveux à l'idée d'annoncer ton sevrage au monde ?

\- Un peu, admit Tony sans trop de honte. Les invités se posent des questions quant à l'absence d'alcool. Le Vice-Président lui-même est venu me poser la question. C'est un bon vivant, et l'alcool hors de prix fait partie de son quotidien, comme il a fait partie du mien. Mais viens, j'ai encore plein de monde à te présenter. »

Il passa une main derrière son dos, pour la conduire parmi ses invités, jusqu'à trouver Rhodey, qui avait pu venir car convié pour représenter l'armée américaine. Quelques uns de ses supérieurs étaient également présents, comme le Général Glenn Talbot, difficilement oubliable grâce à sa campagne médiatique contre le SHIELD. Mais ce n'était pas la question ce soir.

« Rhodey ! Appela Tony. Lorie, je te présente mon plus vieil ami, James Rhodes, aka Iron Patriot.

\- Et c'est un nom de merde, je préférais War Machine, l'interrompit Rhodey. Mais pardonnez mon langage Madame. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Je sors avec Tony Stark. Croyez-moi, plus rien ne peut me choquer. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Une femme qui arrive à passer outre ton langage Tony ! S'exclama Rhodey faussement surpris faisant rire Lorie. Ne la lâche pas !

\- C'est le plan, Rhodey, assura Tony faisant rougir la femme à son bras. Mais je crois que tu devrais t'éclipser discrètement. Sénateur membre du Comité des forces armées en approche.

\- Merde, Whitaker ne veut pas me lâcher. Il est persuadé que je peux te convaincre de vendre l'armure à l'armée américaine.

\- Le successeur de Stern ?

\- Exactement.

\- Enfuis-toi. Je m'en occupe.

\- Je te revaudrais ça mon pote.

\- Sénateur Whitaker ! Quel plaisir de voir que vous avez répondu à mon invitation ! »

Tout sourire, la main tendue en avant, éblouissant de sa simple présence l'homme en costume gris, du même gris que ses cheveux coiffés impeccablement sur le côté.

« Monsieur Stark ! Répondit-il. L'homme de la soirée. Et madame doit être la fameuse femme que personne n'arrivait à photographier jusque là.

\- Lorie Knave, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire de façade.

\- Vous êtes absolument charmante, fit le Sénateur en se penchant pour un baisemain.

\- Vous êtes un vil flatteur Sénateur.

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Roger.

\- Si vous y tenez, Roger, minauda Lorie. »

Tony lui envoya un regard plein de gratitude, tout en vérifiant que Rhodey avait pu filer loin des dents de ce requin de la politique. Mais Whitaker avait flairé une nouvelle proie sous la forme de Lorie et commençait à lui expliquer son projet politique pour l'armée, et à lui expliquer à quel point ce serait mieux que Tony vende les droits de son armure à l'État américain, afin que les États-Unis apporte la paix dans le monde.

« Apporter la paix dans le monde ? S'étonna Lorie d'une voix ingénue. Il me semblait que ce n'était pas aux États de le faire, mais à l'ONU ? Pourtant l'ensemble des Avengers se sont mis au service des Nations Unies et de la paix mondiale.

\- C'est juste, mais l'ONU est bien trop lente pour prendre des décisions capitales, qui se doivent d'être promptes. Le Comité des Forces Armées est en capacité d'offrir des décisions rapides à la mesure des enjeux qui bouleversent le monde. »

Tony grinça des dents, prêt à intervenir. Mais Lorie perdit toute ingénuité et son regard se fit plus dur et franc.

« Mon cher Roger, la paix mondiale est comme son nom l'indique : mondiale. Ce n'est pas à un seul État, aussi grand se pense-t-il, de mener une sorte de guerre sainte pour cette fameuse paix. La paix doit être réfléchie en collectivité car elle concerne chacun d'entre nous. Je ne fais absolument pas confiance à un Comité qui a eu à sa tête des agents avérés d'HYDRA pour prendre des décisions concernant la vie de tout un chacun. Certes, le statut d'Iron Man a été longtemps flou, et un homme qui fait justice lui-même n'est pas non plus la solution. La paix ne peut être privatisée, quoiqu'en dise Tony, car c'est un bien commun. Mais les Avengers ont régularisé leur situation et sont passés sous le commandement de l'ONU, l'instance mondiale la plus haute en matière de paix et de sécurité. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus. »

Tony allait prendre congé pour eux deux, quand Whitaker réattaqua.

« Quand bien même les Avengers se battent sous l'égide de l'ONU, l'armure devrait être un bien national, appartenant à l'État, afin de faire régner l'ordre plus efficacement. Le taux de criminalité chuterait drastiquement avec l'Iron Légion au service des forces de l'ordre. Vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous savez que j'ai raison quelque part et que vous saurez convaincre notre Anthony Stark national. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme ? »

Whitaker décocha un sourire ultra-bright raté à cause de la crispation de sa mâchoire, alors que le regard de Lorie se faisait glacial. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sa posture de raidit toute entière, ses épaules se crispèrent, et elle toisa le sénateur de toute sa hauteur, et répondit d'une voix forte qui fit taire quelques conversations autour d'eux.

« Premièrement, non, je ne crois pas que le tout répressif soit la solution à la criminalité dans notre pays. Deuxièmement, vous rendez-vous compte de la misogynie profonde de vos paroles ? Vous cantonnez les femmes au second plan de toute décision politique, comme si leur rôle ne pouvait être en pleine lumière. Mais un scoop pour vous, mon cher _Roger_. Parfois, derrière un grand homme, il y a un autre homme. Et parfois, ce grand homme est une femme, qui n'a personne derrière elle. Parce que bien souvent, les grandes femmes se sont battues bec et ongles pour pouvoir sortir en pleine lumière, contre l'avis de leurs maris, leurs pères ou leurs frères. Les grandes femmes se font seules, à la force de leur poignet alors que les hommes leur tiennent la tête sous l'eau. »

Tony tenta tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire satisfait, alors que sa petite-amie lui attrapait le poignet pour fuir ce sénateur réactionnaire. Ils retrouvèrent Eatta qui discutaient joyeusement avec Sam et Steve et également en compagnie de Rhodey. Les trois hommes semblant conquis par le bagou de la colocataire de Lorie, ainsi que par son décolleté. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de les rejoindre car ils furent interceptés pas la présentatrice vedette de WHIH World News.

« Lydie ! La salua Tony en essayant de la contourner.

\- Christine, le corrigea la journaliste sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait cela pour l'emmerder. Comment allez-vous monsieur Stark ? Et vous madame Knave ?

\- Vous connaissez déjà le nom de Lorie ? Parfait. Lorie, voici Christine Everhart. Elle présente les informations de WHIH World News. Mais tu dois certainement l'avoir reconnu.

\- Enchantée, la salua sobrement Lorie.

\- Madame Knave, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pendant votre conversation avec le sénateur Whitaker, et je serai une piètre journaliste si je ne vous suppliais pas pour une interview.

\- Oh, et bien, je ne suis pas friande des couvertures médiatiques, tenta d'éluder Lorie.

\- Navrée pour vous très chère, sourit Everhart. Mais des couvertures, vous allez en faire un paquet, et dès demain matin. Vous sortez avec Tony Stark, ajouta-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira sa petite-amie. Depuis notre virée à Hermès, j'ai l'impression d'être fiancée au Président. Il n'y a pas eu une semaine où les magazines à scandales n'ont pas fait de spéculation sur mon identité.

\- C'est pour cela que je vous conseille de vous faire interviewer par un média sérieux une fois de temps en temps, cela calme le reste de la presse la plupart du temps. Tenez, voici ma carte. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Enfin, ils rejoignirent Eatta, Steve, Sam et Rhodey qui les observaient à la dérobée, des sourires moqueurs aux lèvres.

« Tout le monde ne parle que de votre couple, rit Eatta une flûte à champagne remplie de soda à la main. Ça et l'absence d'alcool, ce sont les principaux sujets de conversation de ce soir.

\- Ça change des éternels bavardages sur mes exploits alcoolisés, philosopha Tony. Quoiqu'on en dise, c'est nettement plus glorieux. »

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Pepper, qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé pour le moment.

« Lorie, voici Pepper Potts, ma meilleure amie, et celle qui gère Stark Industries d'une main de maître. Pepper, voici Lorie Knave, dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Enchantée Madame Knave, salua Pepper avec un sourire sincère en lui serrant la main. Tony, tout le monde est arrivé. Nous allons pouvoir passer à table.

\- Parfait ! Je meure de faim ! S'exclama Rhodey. Les petits fours, ça va bien deux minutes, mais ça ne nourrit pas son homme. »

Derrière lui Steve et Sam hochèrent la tête, marquant leur assentiment. Tony fit donc une annonce pour inviter chacun à table, et la petite foule de célébrités et de nantis prit place. Le dîner fut excellent, et tous se régalèrent, mais la grande question que les invités se posèrent était bien évidemment : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de vin à table ? Seules quelques personnes en connaissaient la raison, et riaient sous cape, attendant le discours de Tony Stark qui allait marquer le début de la vente aux enchères. Quand les derniers reliefs des desserts furent débarrassés par les serveurs de l'hôtel de luxe, Tony se leva et on lui apporta un micro.

« Allô ? Allô ? Ça marche ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait. Bonsoir à tous, et tout spécialement à ceux que je n'ai pas pu saluer personnellement. Je vous aime tous, mais vous êtes trop nombreux ! »

Il y eut quelques rires.

« Je dois vous faire des excuses, à propos de cet immense mystère qui flotte sur cette réception depuis le début. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir encore me voir, je suis au courant, il n'y a pas d'alcool. Et c'est tout à fait voulu ! Désolé Joey, dit-il à l'adresse du Vice-Président déclenchant encore des rires. Voilà, il y a quelques semaines, en fait il y a un mois et un jour que je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Et je suis fier de vous annoncer ce soir que mon passé d'alcoolique est derrière moi. »

Il y eut des applaudissements polis ou chaleureux selon les tables. Tony attendit que le silence revint avant de poursuivre.

« Mais cette soirée n'est pas à propos de moi. Cette soirée est à propos des hommes et des femmes qui mettent leur courage et leur volonté au service des personnes dans le besoin. Qu'ils soient médecins, infirmiers, psychologues, ou conjoints, parents, enfants. Qu'ils soient professionnels ou bénévoles. Sans eux, il n'y aurait pas de désintox réussie. Sans le soutien de ceux qui m'accompagnent sur le chemin de la reprise d'indépendance, j'aurais probablement fini dans un caniveau ou contre un platane. Mais ce n'est toujours pas à propos de moi. Ce soir, vous aurez la possibilité d'aider le combat de tout ceux qui souhaitent aider leur prochain. Les fonds issus de la vente aux enchères iront intégralement à deux organisations qui aident les personnes dépendantes. Les Alcooliques Anonymes d'une part, très connus bien sûr, qui font un travail formidable à l'international, et dont la Secrétaire Nationale Isabella Sokorow nous fait le plaisir d'être parmi nous ce soir. »

Il y eut des applaudissements polis, lorsque la Secrétaire se leva et salua sobrement l'assistance.

« Merci Isabella. Vos équipes font un travail de titan sur le terrain. La seconde organisation, est évidemment celle qu'a fondé ma mère, une femme formidable qui prenait à cœur d'aider ceux dans le besoin. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé, en accord avec le Président de la Fondation, Robert Shareman, et la Présidente d'honneur, ma chère amie Pepper Potts, de créer une nouvelle section au sein de la fondation Maria Stark, dédiée à l'addictologie. Une aile sera construite à la clinique Maria et Howard Stark du Maryland, avec pour le moment dix lits pour les personnes qui nécessitent des soins spécifiques, ainsi qu'une équipe pluridisciplinaire qui accueillera chaque jour toute personne dépendante qui souhaite se soigner en toute discrétion. Évidemment, ces soins seront proposés gratuitement, et financé par Stark Industries et par vos dons ce soir et dans le futur. De la part de la future équipe de l'hôpital Maria et Howard Stark, je vous remercie. »

Tony fut salué par les applaudissements de ses hôtes, ainsi que par le sourire ravi des deux femmes qui l'encadraient à table, Lorie à sa gauche et Pepper à sa droite. Au grand soulagement du milliardaire, les deux femmes semblaient s'entendre merveilleusement bien, et avaient discuté gaîment pendant tout le repas. Il se rassit alors que l'animateur de télévision Jim Falcon montait sur la petite scène montée pour l'occasion afin d'animer la vente aux enchères. Des numéros sur des petites pancartes de plastique furent distribués aux invités, et la partie de la soirée la plus intéressante d'un point de vue financier commença. La vente récolta près de cent millions de dollars (grâce notamment à des donateurs étrangers qui n'étaient pas présents physiquement), ce qui était plutôt un bon chiffre de l'avis de Tony. La suite du gala était une soirée dansante, les tables ayant été promptement ramassées et remplacées par des sofas, et des fauteuils aux bords de la piste de danse. Des cocktails sans alcool circulaient, et nombreux étaient les invités qui étaient venus saluer Tony pour son courage, lui souhaitant le meilleur pour le futur. Tony répondait à ces platitudes par d'autres platitudes. Bien sûr, les personnes qui comptaient réellement connaissaient déjà son parcours et le soutenaient dans sa démarche bien avant que lui-même ne prenne conscience de son problème. Pepper était rayonnante et papillonnait de conversation en conversation, promettant des rendez-vous d'affaire à untel ou unetelle, ou saluant telle ou telle idée politique quand cela en valait la peine. Tony la suivait du regard un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres. Dire que cette femme d'affaire formidable avait débuté comme secrétaire.

« Elle compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi, fit Lorie à côté de lui.

\- Oui, admit-il. »

Il était toujours hésitant de parler de Pepper à Lorie. Discuter de son ex avec son actuelle petite-amie lui causait un certain malaise.

« Je ne suis pas de nature jalouse, dit-elle avec sérieux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers elle lâchant enfin Pepper du regard.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que le nom de Pepper intervient dans une de nos conversations, tu changes de sujet. Je ne vais pas me sentir menacée par ton ex, qui est par la même occasion, ta meilleure amie, et la gérante de ta société. Ce serait puéril de ma part, et pas du tout bienvenu. Alors n'essaye pas de faire comme si elle était une personne mineure dans ta vie, quand ce n'est clairement pas le cas. »

Tony la regarda avec un sourire presque soulagé. Cette femme était un trésor. Par bien des aspects, elle ressemblait à Pepper dans son caractère, et la pensée saugrenue qu'il avait peut-être un type de femme traversa son esprit. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. C'était leur premier baiser en public, et ils furent interrompus par Rhodey et Eatta.

« C'est une soirée fantastique que tu as organisé là, dit son meilleur ami en s'asseyant à sa droite alors que Lorie était assise à sa gauche. »

Eatta prit place dans un fauteuil qu'elle rapprocha du sofa où ils étaient installés tous les trois. La femme avait les joues un peu rouges, laissant deviner qu'elle avait accordée une danse au Colonel. Néanmoins, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient se draguer, ce que Tony trouva très suspect de la part de son ami. L'âge le rendait-il sage ? Non-sens, il avait dû se prendre un râteau.

« Les invités commencent à partir, l'informa Rhodey. J'ai entendu le sénateur Whitaker râler à propos de la longueur de la soirée, disant également qu'il n'avait pas dépensé un centime pour un mégalomane qui voulait faire joujou avec ses robots.

\- Quel homme délicieux, ironisa Lorie en soupirant. Il a des idées tout à fait révolutionnaires et il sait parler aux femmes.

\- Moui, marmonna Eatta. Autant dire que s'il t'avait tenu son discours dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, tu l'aurais émasculé à la lime à ongles.

\- Ne sois pas si triviale. J'ai toujours une lame affûtée dans mon sac à main. Je ne suis pas si barbare, rétorqua Lorie avec un sérieux de façade. »

Tony et Rhodey rirent jaune.

La soirée touchait à son terme, et les invités partaient après avoir salué une dernière fois leur hôte, qui fut donc accaparé de tout côté pendant quelques temps. Pepper en profita pour s'asseoir à sa place, sur le sofa occupé par Lorie, Rhodey ayant été alpagué par un de ses supérieurs de l'armée. Eatta prétexta d'aller vérifier son maquillage et laissa Lorie et Pepper en tête à tête. Tony ne put entendre ce que les deux femmes se disaient, mais si au début elles parlaient sérieusement, l'ambiance entre elles se détendit. Tony serra un nombre incalculable de mains, remerciant ses invités encore et encore, entendant les mêmes mots d'encouragement encore et encore. Enfin, la salle fut presque vide, à l'exception des Avengers présents, de Rhodey, Pepper, Eatta et Lorie. Maria, Natasha et Clint sortirent de leur cachette, pressés de débriefer et de rentrer chez eux.

« Assez peu d'incidents à déplorer, dit Maria après avoir salué tout le monde. Quelques fans ont essayé d'entrer par l'arrière, mais ont été refoulés par les agents en faction.

\- On a eu un cas un peu drôle, dit Clint avec un sourire partagé avec Natasha. Une déséquilibrée qui affirmait être ta fille, Steve, que tu aurais eu avant de tomber dans l'atlantique nord. Quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que pour que son histoire soit crédible, elle aurait dû avoir à peu près soixante-dix ans, elle m'a rétorqué qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à compter. »

Ils rirent tous, surtout les Avengers, qui savaient que Steve était plus chaste qu'un chaton à la naissance. Tony remarqua que Natasha jetait des coups d'œil étranges à Lorie et Eatta. Certain que l'espionne était allée fouiller dans la vie de sa petite-amie et de sa colocataire, cela le mit un peu en colère. Natasha sentit son regard furieux, et le fixa longuement dans les yeux. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, et lui était en colère. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie privée. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, certes, mais Tony lui avait dit de ne pas le faire, qu'il ne voulait pas connaître les secrets de sa petite-amie avant qu'elle ne soit prête à lui en parler. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait une longue histoire douloureuse derrière les mots neutres qu'elle avait utilisé pour parler de sa famille. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son train de vie ne provenait pas seulement des rentes issues de l'héritage de sa mère. Mais dans une relation, s'il voulait qu'elle fonctionne, il fallait laisser du temps au temps, et pas se précipiter sur chaque détail un peu louche de la vie d'une personne. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Des détails louches dans sa vie, il n'y avait que cela ! Donc, non. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Et Natasha pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Aztèques.

Eatta se leva en annonçant qu'elle souhaitait rentrer, mais que Lorie n'était pas du tout obligée de rentrer avec elle, et que de toute façon, si elle souhaitait ne rentrer que le lendemain, elle avait carte blanche. Lorie rougit et lui lança un regard noir. Tony en profita pour l'attirer à lui, et lui demander dans un murmure à l'oreille si elle souhaitait rentrer à la tour Avengers avec lui. Elle acquiesça, le rouge aux joues, s'attendant vraisemblablement à quelques quolibets, mais rien ne vint, et tous tinrent leur langue.

Tony et Lorie rentrèrent donc ensemble à la tour Avengers, à bord de la Rolls Royce Phantom du milliardaire. Pas sa voiture la plus voyante, mais d'un luxe consommé. Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien (surtout de rien), de comment la soirée avait été agréable, et à quel point Lorie avait peu apprécié les flashs des paparazzi à son arrivée. Enfin, Tony gara la voiture dans le garage souterrain du gratte-ciel, et fit monter Lorie dans son ascenseur privé.

Ils furent salués par JARVIS, puis Tony mit l'IA sur silencieux, pour enfin plaquer la femme contre lui, et l'attirer dans un profond baiser. Le trajet en ascenseur, jusqu'au soixante-neuvième étage était long, et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Quand ils le rompirent pour respirer, front contre front, ils n'étaient rendus qu'au 42ème étage. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses. Lorie lui retira sa veste de costume, qu'elle fit chuter à terre, tout en l'embrassant passionnément à nouveau. Tony avait envie d'explorer son corps de ses mains, caressant ses hanches, puis passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de déposer une myriade de baisers dans son cou, alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de pure extase. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux amants s'éjectèrent de l'appareil, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Lorie renversa Tony sur le canapé, l'allongeant de tout son long sur le cuir noir, et resta debout en face de lui. Avec des gestes beaucoup trop lents pour les nerfs du milliardaire, elle fit glisser la robe de ses épaules, et la pièce de tissu hors de prix, atterrit à son tour au sol. D'un geste fluide elle retira ses chaussures. Elle ne portait plus qu'un shorty de dentelles noires, car la robe ne permettait pas qu'elle la porte avec un soutien-gorge. Elle était donc là, seins nus, s'approchant d'un pas presque félin de Tony, donc la bouche s'assécha brusquement. Le désir, déjà brûlant dans ses veines, prit possession de son corps. Il ne put amorcer aucun geste, car avec souplesse Lorie le chevaucha, s'asseyant sur son bassin. Un mouvement de hanche aguicheur frotta sur son érection, et elle eut un sourire prédateur.

Il retrouva subitement l'usage de son corps, et entreprit d'honorer chaque pouce de la peau de la femme au dessus de lui, caressant avec orgueil et respect le velours de son ventre, la fermeté de ses seins, la cambrure de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, poussa des soupirs, accompagna ses mouvements par des ondulations des hanches, le rendant complètement fou. Elle se pencha vers lui, afin de capturer ses lèvres, et quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux ondulés, s'invitèrent entre eux. Avec des gestes précis, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, qu'elle ouvrit, avant de déposer de multiples baiser sur son torse. Elle resta quelques secondes perplexe devant la plaque de métal qui remplaçait son réacteur arc. C'était une des choses dont Tony ne parlait pas, et il avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Elle le surprit en ne posant pas de question, et en reprenant là où elle avait laissé son œuvre, en passant une langue coquine tout autour de la plaque circulaire, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans le corps de Tony. D'un geste sec, elle sortit sa chemise de son pantalon, et avec des gestes lents, les yeux dans les yeux, elle détacha sa ceinture. Sans lâcher son regard, elle passa une main sur son érection, par dessus son pantalon. Sentant que s'il voulait tenir la distance, il allait devoir mettre un frein à tout cela, Tony se redressa et inversa les rôles.

Il fit basculer Lorie en arrière, et d'un geste rapide qui laissait entrevoir une grande pratique, il retira le dernier vêtement de la femme. Avec des gestes saccadés, il retira vivement sa chemise, tandis qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la glorieuse nudité de son amante. Avec une expression des plus suggestives, elle écarta sensiblement les jambes, l'invitant à prendre place entre elles. Il se saisit de sa jambe gauche, et la posa par dessus le dossier du large canapé, alors qu'il rampait plus ou moins au dessus d'elle pour aller cueillir ses lèvres. Les mains fraîches de Lorie dessinaient avec avidité des arabesques sur les muscles de son dos, ses ongles glissant sans le blesser sur sa peau chaude, puis à son tour, il fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou offert de son amante, donnant des petits coups de langue, mordillant gentiment l'épaule, suçotant un téton, embrassant l'espace entre ses seins, léchant son ventre et provoquant ainsi un soupir plus fort que les précédent ainsi qu'un frisson à la femme entre ses mains. Il s'attela donc à la faire soupirer encore et encore, puis reprit sa route humide, traçant des sillons sur la peau velouté. Il mordilla l'intérieur d'une cuisse, la faisant se crisper d'anticipation, et enfin honora son clitoris et sa vulve. Les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements, qui se firent plus bruyants quand à la bouche et à la langue de Tony, s'ajoutèrent ses doigts. Il sentait les mains de Lorie se crisper dans ses cheveux, lui maintenant doucement la tête entre ses jambes, alors qu'il révérait minutieusement son corps, s'appliquant à lui prodiguer un plaisir qu'il espérait intense. Il léchait, embrassait, suçait chaque endroit sensible, un doigt ou deux allant et venant paresseusement dans son intérieur moite et chaud, sa deuxième main maintenant sa jambe droite écartée. Les gémissements se muèrent en une longue litanie de 'Encore Tony, encore', et Tony obéissait à cette déesse qui s'offrait sans pudeur à lui. Soudain, les chairs autour de ses doigts se refermèrent. Lorie poussa un cri en se cambrant violemment, ses doigts tirant les cheveux de Tony douloureusement. Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, essoufflée, et il remonta jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Les préservatifs sont dans ma chambre, dit-il à son oreille pendant qu'elle l'enlaçait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Tu veux continuer sur le lit ? Veux-tu continuer tout court ?

\- Putain oui. Laisse-moi reprendre ma respiration, et je te suis.

\- Tu es vulgaire, c'est rare. J'aime ça. »

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Elle se colla contre lui, et l'embrassa.

« Voudrais-tu que je dise un peu plus de vulgarité ? Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- La Shakespeare Parade qui se dévergonde ? Comme c'est excitant.

\- Allons donc chercher ces préservatifs, que tu puisses te débarrasser de ce foutu pantalon. Parce que ce n'est pas avec autant de tissus sur toi que tu vas pouvoir me _baiser_ , encore et encore. »

Les pupilles de Tony se dilatèrent, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et son érection lui fit mal. De si vilains mots dans une bouche si distinguée habituellement. Il était tout émoustillé. Il se précipita dans la chambre et sortit le paquet de préservatifs de sa table de chevet. Lorie s'étendit langoureusement sur le lit, ne cherchant aucunement à cacher son corps, le laissant au contraire détailler chacune de ses courbes délicieuses. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit, alors que Tony était toujours debout devant elle. D'un geste expert, elle déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et fit sortir son érection de toutes ces prisons vestimentaires. Elle passa le poing fermé sur toute la longueur fièrement dressée devant elle, et se mit à suçoter le gland offert, rougit par l'excitation. Tony souhaita soudain être allongé, pas certain de pouvoir rester sur ses jambes très longtemps. Une langue chaude remplaça la main, et lécha la longueur de la hampe, tandis qu'une main taquine venait caresser ses bourses. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa main droite caressant les cheveux de Lorie. Il crut défaillir quand elle avala une bonne partie de sa verge, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, et qu'elle se mit à faire des va-et-vient lents. Au bord de la jouissance, Tony s'empêcha de jouir en retirant sa queue de la bouche de Lorie. Il avait les yeux embrumés de désir. Elle s'éloigna, l'attirant sur le lit pour l'allonger sur le dos et le chevaucher à nouveau.

De bonne grâce, il la laissa prendre les commandes. Elle frotta sa vulve contre sa queue, s'excitant elle-même à nouveau. Les mains de Tony étaient reparties à la découverte du corps de son amante, caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins. Enfin, elle suréleva son bassin, et avec une main, elle guida sa verge à l'intérieur d'elle, se laissant glisser sur toute la longueur, jusqu'à la garde. Elle mordit la lèvre, son expression mélangeait excitation, désir et douleur, alors qu'elle s'habituait à la présence palpitante de la queue de Tony écartant les chairs de son vagin. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il massa tendrement son clitoris, attendant qu'elle donne le signal pour la suite. Elle se mit en mouvement quelques instants plus tard, allant et venant sur la queue de Tony, se caressant elle-même le sein gauche, et maltraitant ses lèvres en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. C'était un spectacle de pure luxure, et Tony ne revenait pas d'avoir une telle image sous ses yeux. Il continuait de la caresser, rendu fou par le rythme volontairement lent de la femme qui le chevauchait.

« Oh, Tony ! S'exclama-t-elle quand il se remit à masser son clitoris. Tony, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça ! »

Sans sortir de sa moiteur, il se redressa et la saisit par la taille, afin de la coller dos à lui, assise sur ses cuisses. Il avait maintenant le nez dans ses cheveux et humait leur odeur. Il caressait son sein droit, pinçant délicieusement son téton, la faisant gémir. Sa main gauche caressa sa joue. Il passa le pouce sur ses lèvres, et elle happa son doigt pour le sucer langoureusement, dans une imitation excitante de fellation. Elle continuait à bouger des hanches, créant de grisants frottements sur sa queue. Il embrassa sa nuque et elle se cambra, créant un tout nouvel angle de pénétration qui lui fit voir quelques étoiles. Finalement elle se jeta en avant, à quatre pattes sur le lit, le dos cambré, les jambes écartées dans une invitation implicite.

« Tony, baise-moi, explicita-t-elle. Baise-moi, _fort_.

\- Oui, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire trop excité pour réfléchir à une quelconque répartie spirituelle. »

Il s'appliqua donc à obéir, allant et venant de plus en plus vite, alors que Lorie demandait plus fort, encore plus fort. Elle glissa une main entre ses propres cuisses et se masturba violemment. Elle jouit dans un cri quand Tony pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir. Son vagin se contracta autour de sa queue, et il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour, éjaculant dans le carcan garantit sans latex. Il s'effondra à moitié sur elle qui était déjà allongé le visage enfouit dans les draps du lit. Il ne sortit pas tout de suite d'elle, profitant des palpitations vaginales post-orgasmiques. Avec des gestes doux, il embrassa le dos et la nuque de sa compagne, et dessina des arabesques paresseux au creux de ses reins.

« Ne t'arrête pas, c'est bon, ronronna Lorie en s'étalant un peu plus au dessus des draps. »

Il continua donc pendant quelques minutes, puis se débarrassa du préservatif, et vint enlacer son amante qui se colla contre lui. Ils s'endormirent en cuillère, emportés par les brumes de leurs orgasmes respectifs.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre où tout est beau. Dans le chapitre suivant, ce sera un peu moins mignon, un peu plus triste, et ... reprise des activités du trio !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	12. A2 C5 Loki

**Chapitre 9 : Loki**

 **5 janvier 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street – Loki :**

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Eatta en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Loki prit le temps de mélanger le contenu des trois casseroles sur le feu, d'ajouter quelques ingrédients, puis de se passer les mains sous l'eau, les essuyer sur un torchon propre, et enfin se tourna vers sa colocataire.

« Potions, dit-il simplement.

\- Pas celles pour Barnes, elles n'ont pas cette couleur.

\- En effet. Potion de contraception, de contragestion, et d'avortement. Au cas où.

\- Tu fais des réserves ? Tu comptes partir ?

\- Tony m'a invité à passer quelques jours dans son chalet du Colorado. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu pour le Nouvel An et il veut rattraper le coup. »

Eatta le fixa longuement avant de soupirer.

« Des fois, je me demande si tu le fais exprès.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Loki en lui tournant le dos pour mélanger doucement le contenu d'une des casseroles.

\- Et ceci me dit que non, tu ne le fais même pas exprès. De te mettre volontairement dans des situations dont tu sais pertinemment que l'issue sera douloureuse.

\- Je ne me mets…

\- Tais-toi Loki. Franchement tais-toi. Tu savais que prendre la place d'Odin serait douloureux pour toi. Tu savais que t'engager dans une relation avec un Avenger serait douloureux pour toi. Et je m'inquiète parce que tu t'attaches à cet homme ! Sans compter que tu ne te concentres plus sur notre objectif. Notre prochaine action n'est pas prête, et est loin de l'être parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec Stark. »

Loki lui lança un regard si noir par dessus son épaule, qu'elle recula prudemment. Il n'était pas un outil dans sa vendetta personnelle ! Il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée, dit-elle précipitamment peut-être de peur de se retrouver à nouveau plaquée contre un mur. Je ne suis pas inquiète à propos de notre mission, quête, chose… parce que franchement, toi et moi, nous avons tout à fait le temps d'y arriver, et Barnes n'est pas du genre impatient. Je m'inquiète parce que l'énergie et le temps que tu mettais auparavant dans la recherche d'HYDRA et du Sceptre, tu les réinvestis principalement auprès de Tony Stark, et ne me coupe pas ! S'exclama-t-elle quand Loki se tourna vers elle prêt à se défendre. Je ne t'en veux pas de chercher un peu de plaisir, de tendresse, de tout ce que tu trouves dans les bras de cet humain. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le mensonge. Tu t'étais enfermé dans le mensonge quand tu as pris la place d'Odin. Tu t'enfermes dans le mensonge avec Stark. Ça n'est pas sain Loki.

\- Dixit la fille qui souhaite se venger de son frère, mais qui refuse de dire pourquoi, cassa sèchement Loki.

\- J'ai de très bonnes raisons de vouloir me venger de Taneleer, répliqua-t-elle.

\- J'avais de très bonnes raisons de prendre l'apparence d'Odin. Je ne pouvais décemment pas forcer Thor à prendre le trône.

\- Mais tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité.

\- Et il m'aurait aussitôt remis en cellule. Non merci.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Thor aurait au moins attendu le réveil d'Odin avant de te faire consciemment du mal. Tu n'as pas le droit de te dédouaner de tes actions en plaçant Thor en bouclier. Tu t'emprisonnes dans un cercle vicieux, Loki. Même moi j'arrive à le voir. Et les Célestials savent que je ne suis pas la femme la plus équilibrée des galaxies habitées.

\- Je ne me dévoilerai pas à Tony, dit Loki. Et je ne romprai pas avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je ne te pose pas un ultimatum. Je te demande de réfléchir sur la situation. Peut-être dire à Thor que tu es ici, sur Midgard. Il n'a pas l'air de te rechercher activement, et de mon point de vue, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifie qu'il ne souhaite pas ardemment te remettre derrière les barreaux. Et ne me lance pas ce regard sceptique. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider, demanda Loki d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre en retournant à ses casseroles. »

Il éteignit le feu sous la première, et avec une louche à bec verseur, entreprit de mettre son contenu en fiole. Plonger la louche, ressortir la louche, verser le liquide dans la fiole. Le geste répétitif lui permettait de garder une apparence calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui, les émotions s'entrechoquaient avec violence.

« Tu ne me considères peut-être pas comme ton amie, Loki, dit-elle avec lassitude. Mais je souhaite t'aider parce que je t'apprécie. »

Il l'entendit quitter la pièce, et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ses paroles. Mais peine perdue. Il ne voulait pas d'ami. Il n'en avait jamais eu et n'en souhaitait pas. Les trahisons étaient moins douloureuses ainsi. Mais pouvait-il s'empêcher d'apprécier des personnes ? Pouvait-il s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour Barnes ? De la sympathie pour Eatta ? De la tendresse pour Tony ? Il ne le pouvait pas et le savait. Tout comme il savait que depuis des siècles que sa manière de vivre n'était pas viable à long terme. La méfiance et le mensonge étaient devenus une seconde peau qu'il ne pouvait plus retirer. Tant pis s'il devait en souffrir, au moins, il n'en mourrait pas.

Plonger la louche, ressortir la louche, verser le liquide dans la fiole.

Il savait au fond de lui-même que sa relation en l'état avec Tony n'avait pas d'avenir. Qu'il était un idiot doublé d'un imbécile d'espérer. Qu'il était encore plus crétin d'avoir laissé les choses se faire, pire de les avoir encouragées. Il n'avait pas connu de véritable relation durable depuis Sigyn, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il gâchait tout. Toujours. Il allait devoir mettre un terme à cela, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Plonger la louche, ressortir la louche, verser le liquide dans la fiole.

C'était trop agréable d'apprécier et être apprécié en retour. Se perdre dans la tendresse des baisers, dans la douceur de leurs étreintes. Tony comblait un vide affectif que Loki s'était efforcé d'oublier durant des siècles, ce même vide qui avait manqué l'engloutir quand il avait pris connaissance de sa véritable ascendance. Il n'avait pas la force de faire une croix dessus. Pour cela, il enviait son compagnon qui était parvenu à faire face à ses démons, épaulé par tous ses amis. Mais lui, qui avait-il pour le soutenir ?

Plonger la louche, ressortir la louche, verser le liquide dans la fiole.

De rage, il envoya le petit flacon qui s'écrasa contre un mur, maculant la cuisine de potion rougeâtre.

Les sentiments seraient sa perte. Sentiments de se morfondre de l'absence de ses enfants. Sentiments de vouloir que son frère, sa dernière attache avec son passé, soit en sécurité. Sentiment de ne pouvoir se détacher de cet humain qui au final ne vivrait que quelques décennies encore. Sentiments encore d'apprécier que quelqu'un se soucie de son bien-être. Sentiments que de vouloir aider un autre qu'il pourrait considérer comme un ami.

Essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Loki s'assit dans la salle à manger, seul. Peut-être que s'éloigner de Midgard quelques temps serait salutaire ? Quand il était plus jeune, il allait régulièrement chercher conseil auprès de son ancien maître de Magie, Vlanarus le Sagace. Le Vane vénérable avait bien plus été un père pour lui qu'Odin, et son avis comptait beaucoup pour le Prince. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. En rentrant du Colorado, il irait sur Vanaheim. Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Eatta, Barnes et Tony.

 **12 janvier 2015 – Vanaheim, à quelques kilomètres d'Alinor :**

Le Passage entre les Mondes qui venaient de Midgard débouchait dans une forêt luxuriante. Après ces quelques jours en pleine montagne, entouré de neige, cela fit drôle à Loki de se retrouver dans un environnement chaud. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la moiteur de l'air se rappeler à sa mémoire, respirant les odeurs de végétation, écoutant les bruits d'animaux peuplant la forêt. Ne sachant pas très bien vers où aller, il se mit en quête d'un chemin au milieu des arbres. Après de longues minutes de marche, il tomba sur un chemin large, bien entretenu. Il devait sûrement mener à une ville. Restait à savoir dans quel sens le parcourir. Après une petite prière pour les Nornes, il prit à gauche. Il ne pensa même pas à se téléporter là où il le voulait. Il aimait tellement marcher dans la nature. Se perdre ou se tromper de route faisaient partie intégrante du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Plus d'une heure de marche d'un bon pas, Loki sortit enfin de la forêt. La route continuait à sinuer à travers la campagne, jusqu'à une ville qu'il pouvait voir au loin. Il la reconnue sans mal : c'était la ville la plus importante de Vanaheim : Alinor. Il y avait fait une grande partie de son apprentissage, sous la houlette de Maître Vlanarus.

Loki se promenait sous ses traits féminins, pour ne pas être reconnu. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'Asgard soit prévenu qu'il se promenait parmi les Royaumes. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas que des admirateurs à Alinor. Il s'était souvent retrouvé à devoir se défendre quand il était bien plus jeune (adolescent diraient les Midgardiens), après avoir tourné en ridicule tel ou tel soldat.

La ville était en effervescence, car c'était jour de marché. De nombreux gardes en armure assuraient la sécurité des honnêtes commerçants qui pouvaient ainsi escroquer leurs clients le cœur léger. Loki paya la petite taxe d'entrée dans l'office à côté de la Grande Porte de la ville avec des cailloux transformés en pièces d'or (C'était parfaitement illégal, il en était tout à fait conscient). Puis il se promena librement parmi les étals qui s'installaient. Il était encore tôt, et peu de monde se pressaient pour acheter fruits et légumes, viandes et poissons, pain et vins, tissus et cuirs. Par désœuvrement et nostalgie, Loki tâta les soies d'Alfheim et les cuirs d'Asgard. Il s'acheta un epli, une sorte de grosse pomme verte, à la texture de poire, et au goût acidulé, dont il raffolait.

De son pas peu pressé, il traversa la ville moyenne, pour atteindre la ville haute, où vivait Vlanarus. Par expérience, Loki savait qu'il y avait peu de chances de trouver son ancien Maître chez lui, mais plutôt à la Grande Bibliothèque, confortablement installé dans son alcôve privée, avec une tasse de mjólk bien chaud, et des biscuits, le nez dans un ouvrage très pointu de métamagie, ou en train d'en écrire un de sa petite écriture serrée.

Il savait où se trouvait la Bibliothèque bien sûr, il pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Il fallait remonter la Grand Rue, et là, accolé au palais du Seigneur Òd, un bâtiment de pierres blanches et rosées, se dressait. Les lourdes portes de bois étaient décorées de fresques et de mosaïques contant les exploits du Dieu Njörd, le beau-père du Seigneur Òd. Njörd était le Dieu de la Mer, et ses enfants avaient permis la réconciliation des Æsir et des Vanir.

Avec un sentiment de retour dans une maison d'enfance, Loki passa les grandes portes. le Grand Bibliothécaire, Canctunian, lisait derrière son bureau, le registre des visites ouvert en face de lui. Lorsque Loki faisait ses études ici, le vénérable intellectuel s'empressait de l'accueillir chaleureusement à chaque fois qu'il passait les portes. Sous son apparence féminine, complètement anonyme, le Dieu du Chaos ne s'attendait pas à être cordialement reçu. Loki se dirigea vers lui afin d'être inscrit, comme le voulait le règlement, puis il demanda poliment d'être annoncé à Maître Vlanarus le Sagace, sous le nom de Lorie. L'apprenti archiviste qui prit sa demande lui jeta un regard surpris, mais consentit à prévenir le vieil aristocrate, Loki sur ses talons.

La Grande Bibliothèque était aménagée sur trois étages, très hauts de plafond. Les livres étaient entreposés sur les murs, et sur de hautes étagères, en rayons. Entre les rayons, on trouvait des tables de travail, au dessus desquels on pouvait allumer de petites lumières de Magie (il fallait demander l'autorisation à l'un des archivistes qui travaillaient). Chaque étage avait sa spécialisation. Le rez-de-chaussée était réservé aux peuples d'Yggdrasil, à leurs coutumes, à l'étude de leurs spécificités, et des particularités de leurs Mondes. Le premier étage était consacré à la guerre, à la stratégie, aux sciences sociales et à l'artisanat. Le deuxième étage était dédiée à la Magie, à la botanique, à l'étude de la faune, et des sciences de la nature. Enfin le troisième étage était réservé à une élite. Y étaient rangés des ouvrage de Magie du Mal, ou des livres interdits. Loki avait eu la chance de pouvoir en lire quelques uns, lui ouvrant un large champ de réflexion. Dans chacune des grandes salles, se trouvaient de petites alcôves, pour les Seigneurs et les Apprentis de haut lignage qui ne souhaitaient pas être dérangés. Ces alcôves étaient insonorisées, et de lourds rideaux pouvaient les cacher à la vue des autres.

Loki suivit l'apprenti qui le mena devant une de ces alcôves. Il lui fit signe d'attendre, puis pénétra derrière les rideaux tirés. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, indiquant à Loki que Vlanarus le Sagace acceptait de s'entretenir avec lui. Loki entra donc à son tour dans l'alcôve, referma derrière lui, et salua profondément le Vane. Celui-ci prit un air très surpris et renvoya l'apprenti, lui disant qu'il connaissait cette dame, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

« Mon Prince, dit-il en se levant.

\- Maître, salua respectueusement Loki. »

Dans un geste tout à fait non-protocolaire, Vlanarus étreignit son ancien apprenti brièvement. Le Dieu du Chaos, rassuré par sa réaction, reprit son apparence masculine.

« Mon Prince. Voilà quelques temps que les nouvelles qui nous parviennent d'Asgard à votre propos ne sont guère flatteuses. Sans parler du fait que tous vous croient mort.

\- Les nouvelles d'Asgard me concernant n'ont jamais été flatteuses, Maître, dit sombrement Loki. Quant à ma mort … et bien je vais vous raconter. »

En quelques phrases, il narra sa mésaventure sur Svartalfheim, son retour à Asgard, sa prise de pouvoir temporaire sous les traits d'Odin, puis sa fuite sur Midgard. Il ne parla pas d'Eatta ni de Barnes, ni même de Tony, attendant que le moment soit plus propice. Vlanarus l'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que les explications arrivent à leur terme.

« Mais avant cela, les échos et les rumeurs parlent de tentative de meurtre sur votre frère. Le Bifröst a été détruit, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu dans les autres Royaumes. On parle aussi d'une guerre sur Midgard, où vous auriez été arrêté. D'aucun parle de trahison et de mensonges. »

Loki soupira. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il voulait garder l'anonymat. Il n'aimait déjà pas les rumeurs sur son sujet avant de perdre la raison, mais s'il refaisait surface trop vite, les médisances iraient bon train.

« Les événements qui ont précipité ma chute ont commencé le jour du couronnement raté de Thor.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens. Des Jötnar sont entrés dans le Palais.

\- J'ai fait entrer des Jötnar dans le Palais, afin de faire repousser le couronnement, avoua Loki. Thor n'était pas prêt.

\- C'était l'évidence même, mais Odin a toujours eu cette faculté de se voiler la face dès qu'il s'agissait de son fils aîné. »

Loki sourit. Il avait oublié que Maître Vlanarus ne supportait pas le Prince Thor. Pour lui, toute personne qui ne vénérait pas la Magie ne méritait aucune place importante dans les Neuf Royaumes. Et Thor était un Guerrier jusqu'au bout des ongles, malgré son maniement expert de Mjöllnir, objet de Magie par excellence. Autant ajouter que presque aucun Ase n'entrait dans le cœur de Vlanarus, qui les considérait avec dédain comme des brutes décérébrées. Il était étrange de voir que les personnes qui estimaient Thor méprisaient Loki, et que les quelques personnes estimant Loki n'éprouvaient pas le moindre intérêt pour Thor.

« Faire entrer les Jötnar dans le Palais était une erreur stratégique évidente maintenant, mais à l'époque c'est ce qu'il me semblait le plus rapide à faire pour prouver à tous que Thor n'était pas assez mâture pour la couronne. Évidemment, Thor a voulu mener une expédition punitive à Jötunheim immédiatement. Odin, piètre père mais grand roi, le lui a interdit. Et évidemment, Thor a désobéi, et s'est précipité pour provoquer Laufey avec la combative Sif, les trois Guerriers, et moi-même. »

Loki raconta succinctement leurs mésaventures sur Jötunheim, et plus particulièrement la découverte de sa peau bleue, sa colère contre Odin et le Sommeil qui le laissa lui, Loki, sur le Trône.

« Je n'étais pas assis sur Hliðskjálf depuis plus de quelques heures, que Sif, les trois Guerriers et Heimdall me trahissaient, persuadé que j'avais comploté pour obtenir le trône.

\- Ça n'était pas une pensée dénuée de sens.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu priver Thor de son trône, siffla Loki avec colère. Mon seul désir était qu'Odin s'aperçoive du peu de compétence de son fils, et qu'il lui fournisse une véritable formation politique et stratégique. Par les Nornes, Thor a voulu débuter une guerre pour une effraction ! C'était de la folie ! Mais non, Odin s'est contenté de lui faire les gros yeux, de le priver de Mjöllnir, et de l'envoyer sur Midgard. Thor a toujours adoré Midgard. A quel moment cela était-il une punition ? J'ai perdu la raison. J'avais découvert par accident que je ne suis pas le fils d'Odin et Frigga, que je suis en fait le monstre qui terrorise les enfants Æsir la nuit. J'étais trahi par les amis de Thor, par le Gardien lui-même. J'ai perdu pied. J'ai tendu un piège à Laufey, mon véritable père, pour l'assassiner. Puis j'ai tenté d'assassiner Thor, et j'ai entrepris de détruire ma terre d'origine. Et je suis tombé des branches de l'Yggdrasil. »

Sans entrer dans les détails, et avec un ton beaucoup plus contenu, il expliqua à son ancien Maître qu'il avait fait la 'rencontre' de l'Autre, puis du Titan Fou. Son esprit déjà perturbé n'avait pas résisté à cet être puissant. Il avait été envoyé sur Midgard pour récupérer le Tesseract, et mettre les Midgardiens à genoux. Heureusement pour la planète bleue, cette tentative s'était vue soldée par un échec cuisant. Ramené à Asgard pour y être jugé et condamné à une peine de prison sans fin, Loki avait été délivré par son frère pour sauver sa bien-aimée Midgardienne.

« Sur Svartalfheim, j'ai été empalé par une lame empoisonnée. Je suis presque mort. Ma Magie m'a maintenue en vie, et j'ai pu me traîner jusqu'à Asgard, où Maîtresse Eir m'a pris en charge, et m'a soigné. Odin est tombé dans le Sommeil au même moment. Quand je me suis réveillé, Thor était absent, Odin endormi, et Mère …

\- Je suis désolé pour votre Mère, mon Prince. C'était une Guerrière émérite. Elle repose désormais au Walhalla.

\- Merci Maître, dit Loki avec sincérité. J'ai donc pris la place d'Odin sous son apparence pour ne pas effaroucher les courtisans. Quand Thor est revenu à Asgard pour annoncer la défaite du Maudit, je lui ai proposé le Trône. J'avais véritablement l'intention de le lui laisser. Mais il l'a refusé, préférant partir faire son deuil sur Midgard, ce que je peux comprendre. Quand Odin s'est réveillé, je me suis juste … enfui.

\- Je comprend votre réaction, mon Prince, dit Vlanarus. Mais je ne peux que désapprouver votre volonté d'échapper à la justice.

\- Ce qu'Odin appelle justice n'est qu'une mascarade ! S'exclama Loki en colère à nouveau. J'ai été condamné sur des suppositions ! Il a supposé que j'ai voulu prendre le contrôle de Midgard. Il a supposé que j'étais à la tête de l'armée des Chitauri. Il a supposé que ma seule motivation était le pouvoir. Des suppositions ! A quel moment s'est-il demandé s'il y avait une plus grande force derrière moi ? S'est-il demandé pourquoi une armée me suivrait dans une entreprise autant hasardeuse que périlleuse ? Non, bien sûr que non. Parce que la Langue d'Argent parvient toujours à ses fins, c'est bien connu. Il clame être mon père malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, mais s'est-il demandé ce que j'avais fait pendant un an de disparition ? M'a-t-il jamais posé la question ? M'a-t-il demandé ce que j'ai vécu ? Ce que l'Autre m'a fait ? Ce que le Titan Fou m'a fait ? »

La colère et la rancœur qu'il pensait avoir enterré après ces longs mois sur Midgard menaçait de déborder à nouveau. Il en voulait tellement à Odin ! Son visage et ses poings étaient crispés par la rage, la peine et la peur. Soudain, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un adolescent, crachant avec hargne sur son père, pleurant sur les décisions douloureuses que le Souverain prenait à son encontre, auprès de celui qui faisait sa formation et partageait ses journées. C'était son Professeur et Maître qui avait sa confiance et son affection. Pas Odin. Cela n'avait jamais été Odin. Peut-être au début de sa vie, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Je comprends votre fureur, Prince Loki, et vous savez que je l'ai toujours fait. Malgré tout, Odin est roi. Il n'est pas un père comme les autres. Et il est aussi faillible que n'importe quel autre.

\- J'en ai conscience, Maître Vlanarus. Cependant, j'essaye de reconnaître et d'accepter mes erreurs, envers ma famille, surtout envers mon frère. Mais Odin, il n'essaye même pas. Jamais il ne reconnaîtra qu'il a failli. Pour lui, c'est moi qui ait mal tourné. Tout au long de ma vie, il a plus prêté attention aux bruits de cour, qu'à mes envies et mes désirs.

\- Odin, avant que Bor ne meurt et lui laisse le trône, était mon ami. Il l'est toujours. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il a toujours pris votre bien-être à cœur. Peut-être pas comme vous le souhaitiez, je le conçois. Il tentait de tuer les médisances qui vous faisaient souffrir en essayant de vous faire entrer dans le moule Ase, sans y parvenir. Mais c'était votre intérêt qu'il visait.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Si vraiment il avait pris mon intérêt à cœur, il m'aurait banni avec mes enfants, et ne m'aurait pas empêché de les voir.

\- Je ne peux blâmer votre colère. Vous savez que je vous ai toujours soutenu. Mais Odin a toujours habilement dissimulé ses véritables sentiments, même à ses fils, ou à la Reine Frigga. Cela lui a de nombreuses fois sauvé la vie, mais aussi desservi. C'est une manière comme une autre de se protéger lui-même des pressions qui l'écrasent. Malgré tout, il se considère vraiment comme votre père. Il a souffert en vous faisant souffrir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ces mots me soulagent ou me mettent plus en colère encore. Mais ce n'était pas pour parler d'Odin que je suis venu à votre rencontre.

\- Je m'en doute, mon Prince. Que se passe-t-il sur Midgard qui vous préoccupe ? »

Loki se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder la question.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Maître, dit-il sobrement. Pour dire vrai, je l'ai rencontré longtemps avant mon exil volontaire sur Midgard. Il fait partie du groupe de Guerriers qui m'ont arrêté lors de ma … piètre tentative d'invasion.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Comme d'accoutumée, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à lui sous votre véritable apparence, et maintenant, vous êtes empêtré dans vos mensonges. Au moins, vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

\- Je fais attention à cela. Je ne compte pas avoir un enfant alors que je peux à tout moment être ramené manu militari en cellule. Je me suis attaché à ce mortel, et si je me mets certaines barrières pour ne pas m'impliquer un peu plus sentimentalement, ce n'est pas son cas. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de mettre fin à cette relation.

\- Votre soif d'amour et de reconnaissance à souvent été une grande source de souffrance pour vous mon Prince. Malheureusement, s'il y a bien une chose dont une âme ne peut se passer c'est d'amour.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tony, dénia Loki buté.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mon Prince, répliqua Vlanarus avec un sourire doux. Ce que je dis est que votre âme se nourrit de l'amour que ce Tony vous porte. Je ne vois que deux solutions à votre problème. Soit vous parvenez à faire comme avec le père de Hela, et vous coupez tout contact avec lui, soit vous lui dites la vérité. Cela peut se faire en douceur. D'abord en lui avouant que vous lui cachez des choses importantes, mais que vous n'êtes pas prêt à le dire, puis en avouant d'abord des petites choses, pour en venir à votre identité. Je conçois que vous ayez peur de perdre un homme qui pour le moment vous apporte amour et équilibre. Cependant, si vous êtes venu quérir mon conseil, c'est que vous êtes conscient que cette relation ne mène nulle-part.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la volonté, souffla Loki.

\- Mon Prince, que vous ai-je répété pendant les décennies où vous appreniez à mes côtés ?

\- Les situations dans lesquelles je m'implique sont de ma responsabilité.

\- Exactement. Je vous connais Loki, dit-il en passant dans un registre plus familier. Je sais que vous ferez la chose juste. J'ai juste peur que vous ne preniez trop de temps pour la faire. Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous. Alors comme ça, vous êtes un Jötunn ?

\- A moitié seulement, répondit le Prince plus à l'aise.

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est suffisamment rare pour être noté. Savez-vous de quelle espèce est votre second parent ?

\- Oui, je suis également à moitié Vane. »

Maître Vlanarus eut un sourire éblouissant.

 **17 janvier 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers, Étage de Tony Stark :**

« C'était bien chez ton ami ? Demanda Tony. »

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'immense lit du milliardaire, nus, après avoir fait l'amour. Loki avait la tête posée sur le torse de son amant, une oreille directement sur la plaque de métal qui cachait le trou dans son torse. Quand Tony parlait, cela résonnait de manière bizarre, mais pas désagréable. L'homme lui caressait l'épaule plus ou moins consciemment, embrassant de temps à autre la crinière ondulée de Loki.

« Oui, il est de bon conseil. Il a toujours été là pour moi, malgré le fait que ce soit un vieil ami de mon … père. Enfin, Vlanarus a plus été un père pour moi que mon père véritable. Il prend le temps de m'écouter, de me comprendre, et de me remettre sur le bon chemin si nécessaire. J'avais besoin d'une oreille attentive et de ses conseils. Il m'a offert les deux.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de conseil ? Ne réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie, se rétracta-t-il aussitôt.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis allé le voir à propos de nous. »

Tony resta silencieux, attendant que Loki en dise plus, ce en quoi il lui était reconnaissant.

« J'avais besoin d'être guidé, à propos de nous, et des concessions que je suis prête à faire.

\- Fais-tu référence au fait que tu ne parles jamais de toi ? Sauf quand je te pose des questions j'entends. »

Qui ne dit mot consent. Loki resta silencieux.

« D'accord. Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu me caches. Je me suis déjà disputé avec Natasha à ce sujet.

\- Je sais qu'elle se méfie de moi, dit Loki. Comme Clint et Maria d'ailleurs.

\- Ce sont des espions. Ils se méfient de tout le monde. Même le reste des Avengers n'a pas leur confiance absolue.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit sur moi ?

\- Apparemment tu laisses très peu de traces. Mais j'ai demandé à Natasha de se taire, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me raconte tes petits secrets. Ou même les gros. Pas que je ne veuille pas savoir, hein, tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. Mais c'est à toi de me le dire, pas à moi de vérifier ton background avant de t'inviter à sortir. Et puis, il y a assez peu de choses qui peuvent me faire fuir. Si tu m'avoues un soir, entre la poire et le dessert que tu es une tueuse en série qui égorge des chatons dans sa cave, il est probable que je te demande de rompre. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'effrayer. »

Loki eut un petit rire étranglé.

« Hey, fit Tony en lui saisissant doucement le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. On a tout le temps du monde pour que tu sois prête à me raconter ce que tu me caches, et ce que tu as sur le cœur. Certaines choses sont plus difficiles à aborder que d'autres, je le conçois tout à fait. »

Pour sceller cette preuve de confiance, ils s'embrassèrent paisiblement, pour revenir ensuite à leur position initiale.

« Il y a quelques années, environ 3 ou 4 ans, commença Loki à voix basse, j'ai découvert par accident que j'étais adopté. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours eu cette impression nette que mon frère … Thom, avait la préférence de notre père. J'étais toujours plus sévèrement puni que lui. Mes choix de vie étaient souvent dénigrés alors que les siens étaient félicités. Savoir qu'en plus de toutes ces injustices, je n'étais même pas leur fille, ça m'a achevé. Et ni mon père ni mon frère n'ont compris ma souffrance, la tournant en ridicule, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de caprice. J'ai … pété les plombs, et j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Il n'y avait que ma mère que j'acceptais de voir. Elle essayait de faire tampon entre mon père et moi, et j'ai souvent eu des mots durs à son égard. Les dernières paroles que je lui ai dit … je crois que je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, de l'avoir repoussée alors que … Elle allait bien, elle est morte si subitement. »

Sa voix s'enroua malgré lui, et Tony le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Loki parvint à retrouver un souffle normal après quelques instants, et à reprendre son récit. L'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était conséquent, et allait tout remettre en jeu.

« Après la mort de ma mère, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas pouvoir être retrouvé par mon frère, et encore moins par mon père, avoua-t-il. »

Tony se crispa un peu, avalant difficilement l'allusion derrière cette simple phrase.

« Tu ne t'appelles pas Lorie Knave, déduisit-il d'un ton aussi bas que celui de Loki.

\- Non. Je ne m'appelle pas Lorie Knave.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Natasha n'a rien trouvé sur toi.

\- Je suis désolé Tony, dit-il en se redressant cherchant à mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

\- Ok, fit Tony très sérieusement. Je ne dirai pas que je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Je comprendrai que tu veuilles arrêter là, dit encore Loki avec un pincement au cœur en se reculant encore.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je t'ai dit, il en faut beaucoup pour me faire fuir. Je t'ai promis que j'écouterai ce que tu avais à dire. Reviens s'il te plaît. Ne pars pas. Sauf si tu le veux, mais ça n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Aller, s'il te plaît. »

Tony lui tendit la main, que Loki saisit avec des gestes lents. Soudain, il se sentit vulnérable, nu au sens propre, et figuré.

« Je voudrais me rhabiller, souffla-t-il en évitant le regard de son amant.

\- D'accord, on va se rhabiller. Mais ne pars pas. S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il. »

Ils remirent leurs vêtements en silence. Loki avait la tête qui tournait. Il en avait trop dit d'un coup. Tony tentait de sauver la face en ne l'humiliant pas, en ne le jetant pas dehors. C'était la seule explication. Et ça faisait mal, par les Nornes. L'attente du rejet était peut-être pire, parce qu'il viendrait, par texto sûrement, quand Loki aurait quitté la tour. Il évitait le regard de Stark le plus possible, ne voulant pas le confronter, le mettre au pied du mur, ne pas l'obliger à le mettre dehors. Stark allait le jeter, c'était évident. Il aurait dû rompre. Moins de douleur. Rejeter avant d'être rejeté.

« Hey, Lorie, regarde-moi, dit doucement Tony en s'approchant lentement. Je ne vais pas fuir. Je ne vais pas rompre. Je ne vais pas dire que c'est pas grave, parce que tu vis complètement sous une fausse identité, et c'est putain d'illégal. Mais je fais des trucs illégaux, juste pour m'amuser, alors je ne vais pas te lancer la pierre.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, acquiesça-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus comme s'il tentait de calmer un animal sauvage. Je fais ça pour m'amuser. Tu fais ça pour te protéger. Je ne suis personne pour te dire que c'est mal. Après tout, j'ai été Iron Man incognito pendant quelques temps, et cela avait bien plus d'impact que tout ce que tu peux faire. Je ne te juge pas. S'il te plaît, regarde moi. »

Loki consentit enfin à croiser son regard. Tony semblait triste. Il lui tendait une main, faisant le premier pas, mais attendant que Loki fasse sa part dans sa demande de réconciliation.

« Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, dit-il.

\- Pas grave. J'ai pas demandé. »

Alors Loki saisit la main tendue, et Tony l'attira contre lui. Il les fit asseoir sur le lit, caressant les cheveux en bataille de Loki dans un geste apaisant.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi compréhensif, souffla le Dieu du Chaos.

\- Je suis tellement bien avec toi, Lo'. C'est égoïste, mais je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. Tant pis pour tes cachotteries. »

Doucement, avec tendresse, Tony parvint à rassurer Loki dans ses bras. Le Prince se détendit petit à petit, se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, il avait sur-réagi à un événement stressant. C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique, la sur-réaction. Ne pas parvenir à faire la part des choses quand les émotions se faisaient trop fortes.

« Une question quand même, se risqua Tony. Par rapport au reste des secrets, c'était un gros morceau ou un petit, cette histoire de nom qui n'est pas vrai ? »

Loki eut une pensée pour sa véritable identité, le fait qu'il soit issu d'un métissage des plus rares. Il pensa à son mariage. Il pensa à ses enfants. Il pensa à la quête des Gemmes de l'Infini. Il pensa au Titan Fou.

« Moyen, répondit-il avec un sourire désolé. »

Tony rit.

 **7 février 2015 – Delaware, Dover, Laboratoires d'HYDRA :**

Loki et Barnes apparurent au dernier sous-sol du bâtiment. Leur plan était simple. Rester ensemble, éliminer un maximum de menaces, rejoindre les serveurs du 4ème étage, copier les données informatiques pour en savoir le plus possible sur les différentes installations occupées par HYDRA autour du globe, détruire tout équipement Chitauri potentiel, se téléporter à Manhattan. Simple. Dangereux.

Loki commençait à vraiment bien travailler avec Barnes. Il connaissait ses réflexes, ses capacités, et était capable d'anticiper ses réactions. Il savait que c'était pareil du côté de l'assassin. Ils sortirent du lieu de stockage qui ne contenait que des archives papier (ce qui aurait été intéressant de consulter pour Barnes, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps). Le couloir faiblement éclairé en béton gris était désert. Ils en profitèrent pour se dépêcher d'atteindre une cage d'escalier. Par expérience, ils savaient que les escaliers étaient beaucoup moins empruntés que les ascenseurs. Prudemment, mais en essayant d'être le plus rapide possible, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi, ils gravirent quelques marches, avant qu'une alarme ne retentisse. Des caméras les avaient repéré. Le moment de tranquillité était fini, et ils se préparèrent au combat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une colonne de soldats d'HYDRA, en noir, portant le symbole de la pieuvre, déboulait de l'étage supérieur, et commencèrent à tirer. Comme d'accoutumée, Loki se mit devant Barnes, celui-ci le couvrant en arrosant de balles leurs ennemis. Loki, insensible aux tirs de ce calibre, s'approcha de la colonne de soldats en quelques bonds, et s'appliqua à éliminer chacun d'entre eux en alternant arme de poing Midgardienne qu'il arrivait à manipuler avec aisance désormais, et épée courte qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Sa dextérité et celle de Barnes leur permirent de continuer à avancer quelques instants plus tard. Selon les écriteaux sur les portes, ils étaient rendus au premier étage. Plus que trois à monter.

De nouveaux ennemis arrivèrent, cette fois de l'étage au dessus et celui d'en dessous, les prenant en tenaille. Loki jeta un rapide sort de bouclier à Barnes pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé dans l'immédiat, puis entreprit de se frotter aux soldats au dessus d'eux, alors que Barnes tirait, son pistolet mitrailleur donnant une sorte de rythme, sur lequel se calqua en partie Loki. Le Dieu du Chaos était efficace, mais malgré tout, les soldats d'HYDRA arrivaient de partout, débouchant de tous les étages, et il fut obligé de renouveler son sort de protection sur Barnes, et d'en ajouter un sur lui-même quand des armes Chitauri arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille.

Progressivement, Loki et Barnes se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient sous-évalué le nombre d'agents d'HYDRA au sein du bâtiment. Ils étaient acculés à un inter-étage de la cage d'escalier, et les soldats portant la pieuvre sur leurs uniformes arrivaient encore en nombre. Loki entendait les jurons d'Eatta dans son oreillette, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à se concentrer. Les cadavres commençaient à s'amonceler, rendant l'ascension vers les étages difficile, voire périlleuse. Les marches de béton étaient glissantes de sang, et les escaliers étaient encombrés par les corps agonisants au sol. Loki commençait à se dire qu'ils allaient devoir se téléporter à New-York et reporter l'attaque, quitte à perdre de précieuses informations, car la situation était clairement intenable de son point de vue. Ses boucliers faiblissaient, car il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur trop de choses à la fois. Barnes l'avait prévenu qu'il avait épuisé la moitié des munitions de son M16, et le flux de soldats ne faisait pas mine de s'épuiser.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement insolite à l'étage au dessus d'eux. Les agents d'HYDRA s'agitèrent et des bruits de combat se firent entendre. Certains d'entre eux tombèrent, créant une réaction en chaîne, et précipitant un plus grand nombre de mercenaires en bas des marches. Loki et Barnes en profitèrent pour se tailler un passage vers les hauteurs. Si les soldats arrivaient toujours par le bas, le flux venant d'en haut s'était tari. Une femme, les cheveux châtains ondulés, habillée de bordeaux et de noir, armée de matraques visiblement électriques, leur fit signe.

« Dépêchez-vous, montez ! Leur intima-t-elle. »

D'un geste fluide elle assomma un garde qui se relevait, jeta un regard vers les deux hommes masqués pour vérifier qu'ils la suivaient bien, et ouvrit la porte du troisième étage. Sitôt dans le couloir, la femme referma la porte et composa un code sur un pavé numérique.

« On devrait avoir quelques minutes de répit, dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Je suis du SHIELD, agent Morse, en infiltration. Cela fait des mois que nous cherchons un moyen de vous contacter. Vous cherchez des infos, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki. Mais je ne vous fais pas confiance.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, répliqua-t-elle acide. En attendant, vous aurez besoin de moi pour passer par l'escalier nord. J'ai le pass. Pas vous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide pass, rétorqua Loki. Merci de votre aide, mais nous allons nous séparer ici. Sergent. »

Il fit un signe à Barnes, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait surtout pas utiliser son nom. Barnes eut un bruit de gorge désagréable, montrant son mécontentement d'être appelé par son ancien grade, mais suivit le mouvement.

« Le SHIELD peut vous aider dans votre quête, continua l'agent Morse en leur emboîtant le pas. Nous avons des moyens que vous n'avez pas. »

Sans répondre, Loki avançait rapidement, traçant dans sa tête l'itinéraire jusqu'au deuxième escalier qui leur permettrait d'atteindre l'étage supérieur, et la salle des serveurs. Le fait d'avoir la femme sur ses talons l'irritait au plus haut point. Mais Eatta semblait avoir une autre opinion.

« _Avoir le SHIELD avec nous pourrait être une bonne idée_ , dit-elle dans son oreillette.

\- Même pas en rêve, répliqua Loki sèchement. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard aiguë de la femme sur sa nuque, en train de comprendre qu'une troisième personne était impliquée, et qu'ils n'étaient pas un duo. Enfin, Loki arriva devant une grande porte coupe-feu. Il entendit la porte de la première cage d'escalier céder à l'autre bout du couloir, et une cavalcade. Il fit jouer sa Magie, et la porte s'ouvrit. Barnes passa, mais Loki stoppa la femme.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous condamner à mort en vous laissant là, mais c'est moi qui donne les ordre, dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle s'engouffra à la suite de Loki alors que les premiers coups de feu étaient tirés dans leur direction. Les balles s'écrasèrent sur la porte en acier, que Loki referma, puis scella avec sa Magie.

« Cela devrait nous donner un peu de temps, dit-il calmement. »

L'ascension jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, puis le parcours jusqu'à la salle des serveurs furent ridiculement faciles comparés à ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Quelques techniciens présents furent mis au tapis, puis Loki put brancher le dispositif donné par Eatta qui permettait l'envoi direct de données jusqu'à Bedford Street.

« C'est branché, dit Loki. »

Les LED du boîtier gris se mirent à clignoter de vert, et Loki se positionna à la porte de la salle pour surveiller le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'agent Morse. Celle-ci avait sorti un petit cube noir, muni de boutons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Loki.

\- Je demande une extraction. Ma couverture vient de sauter. Si vous acceptez de rencontrer le Directeur du SHIELD, vous pouvez venir avec moi, offrit-elle.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas nos identités, répliqua Loki avec suspicion.

\- C'est vrai, mais nous savons que vous attaquez HYDRA depuis des mois, et que vous êtes puissants. Le Directeur veut vraiment vous rencontrer. Nous souhaitons vous offrir une alliance.

\- _Intéressant_ , dit Eatta sans que la femme du SHIELD ne puisse l'entendre. _Accepte, ça ne mange pas de pain._

\- Faut-il vraiment que j'énumère toutes les raisons qui font que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Grogna Loki.

\- Je suis d'accord avec … la Collectionneuse, dit Barnes qui surveillait le couloir également et qui intervenait pour la première fois.

\- _Merci Barnes_ , fit-elle le ton enjoué. _Au pire, tu vous téléportes à la maison Loki. Qu'a-t-on à perdre ? On savait qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver, et on est préparé._ »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il était en minorité, et si cela tournait mal, il pourrait dire l'une de ses phrases favorites : je vous l'avais bien dit.

« Ok, dit-il. On va rencontrer… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, attira Barnes vers lui et ferma brutalement la porte. Une seconde plus tard, il y eut une explosion qui dégonda la porte le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas en arrière. De la fumée jaillit dans la salle. Heureusement pour eux, Barnes et Loki étaient munis de lunettes et de masques, la fumée ne les dérangeaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent Morse qui se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« On en est où du transfert ? Demanda Loki.

\- _Encore trois minutes_ , répondit Eatta.

\- On doit tenir trois minutes, dit le Dieu à l'agent. Vous avez autre chose que vos matraques ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et dégaina une arme de poing. Barnes tenait la porte contre l'ouverture, afin d'éviter les tirs.

« A mon signal, dit Loki à Morse, vous débranchez le boîtier et vous viendrez vous coller à moi. Je nous sortirai d'ici.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne discutez pas ! »

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais acquiesça. Loki se positionna derrière Barnes et lui tapota l'épaule. Il jeta alors la porte défoncée sur le côté, puis Loki et lui se jetèrent dans la fumée. Le Dieu du Chaos ne voyait pas grand chose. Ses sens sur-développés étaient brouillés par les gaz émis par les grenades. Seuls les lunettes et le masque parvenaient à ce qu'il reste lucide et alerte. Il tira un peu à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à ce qu'une rafale de balles lui réponde, et qu'il puisse jauger de la direction des tirs ennemis. Ses coups de feu suivants furent bien plus précis, et des cris lui indiquèrent qu'il avait visé juste.

« _Deux minutes_ , l'informa Eatta. »

Il baissa son arme de poing, vide. Il ne voulait pas évacuer la fumée, car si elle était un désavantage pour eux, elle l'était aussi pour leurs ennemis, et le milieu d'un couloir n'était pas la position la plus sécurisée pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop s'éloigner de Barnes ni de l'entrée de la salle des serveurs, pour la suite de son plan plus que bancal.

« _Une minute trente._ »

Il s'appliqua donc à maintenir un bouclier de protection autour de Barnes et lui. Barnes était très efficace et parvenait à faire mouche presque à chaque tir, décimant les rangs ennemis. La fumée commençait à se dissiper et leur position devenait de plus en plus précaire. Malgré tout, les tirs en face se faisaient plus épars, preuve s'il en avait besoin que le nombre de soldats diminuait à chaque instant.

« _Trente seconde._ »

Loki se colla à Barnes, dos à dos. Il piqua dans la poche de l'homme une recharge pour sa propre arme, s'attirant un autre grognement mécontent, et recommença à tirer, maintenant que les ennemis devenaient de plus en plus visibles, de même qu'eux deux.

« _Trois, deux, un …_

\- Maintenant ! S'exclama Loki. »

A la frontière de son champ de vision, il discerna Morse arracher le boîtier numérique des serveurs, et courir vers lui. Barnes sortit une grenade de sa poche, la dégoupilla et la jeta dans la salle, juste au moment où l'agent du SHIELD atteignait Loki. Il la saisit dans ses bras, attrapa l'épaule de Barnes, se concentra et les téléporta.

« On n'est pas sortis du bâtiment, constata Morse en se décollant vivement de lui quand ils apparurent au sous-sol où ils étaient arrivés.

\- En effet, répondit Loki. Il n'y a pas de caméra ici. Personne ne pensera que nous sommes restés.

\- Malin, fit la femme. Ainsi vous ne dévoilez aucune carte. »

Elle se désintéressa un instant des deux hommes, et sortit un petit téléphone très plat de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle avait reçu un message.

« Mon moyen d'extraction arrive dans huit minutes, annonça-t-elle. Toujours intéressés ?

\- Dites-leur de ne pas venir au laboratoire, répondit Loki. Je nous téléporterai dans un endroit excentré. Dans la forêt près du campus de l'université. Votre boîtier noir, il a une puce GPS ? Alors, vos collègues nous retrouverons sur place.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en pianotant sur son téléphone. Maintenant nous allons peut-être pouvoir discuter.

\- Pas encore, fit Loki. Savez-vous si HYDRA stocke des armes Chitauri ici ?

\- Non, répondit-elle. Les seules armes Chitauri qu'il peut y avoir ici, sont des armes directement collectées par des agents après la bataille de New-York. Les stocks étaient presque tous dans la base Sandbox. Mais vous le savez déjà.

\- Ne me faites pas croire qu'HYDRA n'a pas ses propres stocks de l'après invasion.

\- C'est vrai, mais pas ici. Ce serait trop dangereux de stocker des armes dans des laboratoires qui sont censés être légaux, donc susceptibles d'être inspectés. Après votre coup d'éclat dans le Sahara, les têtes d'HYDRA ont décidé d'envoyer le maximum d'équipements et d'armes au Quartier Général.

\- Je vois, dit Loki pensivement. »

Décidément, plus cela allait, plus la base de Sokovie devenait intéressante et dangereuse.

« Pourquoi être autant intéressé par les armes Chitauri ? Questionna Morse sans s'embarrasser de subtilité.

\- Pour les détruire, dit-il, mentir n'ayant aucun intérêt. Les armes Chitauri émettent des rayonnements mutagènes, et la race humaine n'est pas suffisamment évoluée pour y résister. En fait, il existe très peu de races qui le peuvent.

\- Vous, vous pouvez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui vous êtes ? »

Ils allaient y venir, dire qui ils étaient, se rendre vulnérables, du moins en partie. S'exposer ainsi, c'était également risquer d'être pris en chasse.

« Et puis merde, dit Barnes en arrachant son masque et ses lunettes. »

Morse en resta bouche-bée.

« Putain de merde, jura-t-elle en reconnaissant l'homme. Bucky Barnes. Quand je vais raconter ça à Mack. Et vous vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Loki. Au moins Abraham Lincoln, au point où on en est. »

Résigné, Loki retira masque et lunettes. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Morse braqua son revolver immédiatement vers son visage, les traits crispés et concentrés. Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vraiment ? Soupira-t-il.

\- C'est une blague, dit-elle. C'est une putain de blague. Pourquoi celui qui a tenté d'envahir la Terre veut-il aider ceux qui l'ont défait.

\- Vous remarquerez que je n'étais pas pour ni vous dire la vérité, ni m'allier avec le SHIELD, rétorqua Loki avec sérieux.

\- Putain, n'aggrave pas ton cas, grogna Barnes.

\- Merci de ton soutien. Je ne vais pas attaquer à nouveau cette planète, agent Morse, vous pouvez baisser votre arme.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Où est l'embrouille ?

\- Pas d'embrouille. C'est vous qui vouliez prendre contact avec nous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien baisser votre arme. De toute façon, à cette distance et avec ce type de revolver, vous ne me ferez pas grand mal. »

Elle hésita, mais consentit finalement à abaisser son Glock. Barnes se détendit, et Loki put souffler un peu.

« Maintenant que nous sommes convaincus de ne pas nous entre-tuer, ce qui serait dommage vu ce qu'on vient de traverser, est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet principal ? A savoir si oui ou non nous allons rencontrer le Directeur du SHIELD ?

\- _Je croyais qu'on avait déjà dit oui_ , ricana Eatta dans son oreillette.

\- C'était avant que madame suspicion me braque de son arme. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à m'acoquiner avec le SHIELD.

\- Moi ça m'intéresse, dit Barnes tranquillement. Plus d'armes, plus de moyens, plus d'hommes. Ouais, plus efficace pour lutter contre HYDRA.

\- Pourquoi luttez-vous contre HYDRA, demanda Morse toujours suspicieuse.

\- Je lutte contre HYDRA, rectifia Barnes. Loki m'aide, et la troisième personne aussi.

\- Qu'y gagnez-vous ?

\- Un allié dans mon propre combat, répondit évasivement Loki. Un combat qui n'inclue pas l'invasion de la Terre, je vous rassure. En réalité, je n'ai même pas besoin d'être sur Terre constamment. »

C'était un petit mensonge par omission, laisser croire qu'il ne restait pas sur Midgard et qu'il avait d'autres points de chute, mais il fallait bien arriver à désamorcer la situation.

« Ok, fit Morse. De toute façon, mon boss veut vous rencontrer. Je suis juste l'intermédiaire. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, les protagonistes de la scène se jaugeant les uns les autres, surtout Loki et Morse. Barnes semblait plus ou moins indifférent, mais Loki savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Barnes était nerveux de caractère, mais parvenait à le cacher. Loki remarquait juste les petits détails dans son comportement qui lui disait si l'homme était sur le point de craquer ou non. Et à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas une urgence. Sa main effleurait son holster de temps à autre, mais ses mains n'étaient pas crispées, et si sa position était défensive, c'était une position normale pour un soldat en présence d'une personne potentiellement hostile. Vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Loki par contre se sentait comme une boule de nerf prête à lâcher à tout moment. Il était plus ou moins en colère, mais sans véritable cible. Peut-être lui-même de s'être laissé embarquer à prendre une passagère dans leur duo. Peut-être contre Eatta et Barnes qui voulaient absolument faire ami-ami avec le SHIELD. Peut-être même contre le SHIELD. Il était en colère, et il avait peur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il effacerait la mémoire de l'agent, et rentrerait à Bedford Street. Il ne voulait pas que l'organisation le piste, ou pire, informe Thor et les Avengers de sa présence sur Terre. Cela mettrait beaucoup trop de choses en péril.

Finalement, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Barnes en prévision de la téléportation, et tendit la main à l'agent Morse. Celle-ci serra les dents, mais n'hésita pas, et s'en saisit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils rejoignaient un avion, posé dans une large clairière, non loin du campus de l'université de Dover. L'agent Morse les fit monter à bord, et ils furent accueillis par le visage incrédule d'une femme brune, habillée d'un uniforme du SHIELD.

« Est-ce que c'est … fit-elle

\- Oui, la coupa sèchement Morse.

\- Et …

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh. Je suis curieuse de voir comment le Directeur va réagir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Messieurs, bienvenus à bord, fit une voix forte. »

Loki leva la tête vers la voix. Un homme était debout sur une passerelle en métal, au dessus d'eux, et les regardait avec ce sourire dont il se souvenait bien. Pas le genre de sourire qu'arborait Eatta, irritant au possible, mais un sourire flegmatique, décontracté et bienveillant. Loki plissa les yeux de stupeur.

« Ne vous ais-je pas tué ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton badin faisant se crisper les deux agents.

\- N'êtes-vous pas censés être mort ? Rétorqua l'homme amusé.

\- Thor aurait dû savoir que je suis un peu plus coriace que cela, marmonna Loki agacé. »

L'homme descendit par un escalier en colimaçon du même métal que la passerelle, et s'approcha de Barnes et lui, en tendant la main.

« Nous n'avons pas été correctement présenté la dernière fois, dit-il. Je suis Phil Coulson, Directeur du SHIELD.

\- Loki, Dieu du Feu et du Chaos, répondit-il aimablement en saisissant la main tendue. Et voici James Barnes. Je crois que la plupart de vos livres d'histoire font mention de lui.

\- Sergent Barnes, salua Coulson en tendant la main à un Barnes sur ses gardes. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, mon bureau est par ici, nous y seront mieux pour discuter. Agent Hartley, nous pouvons y aller.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Loki était très intrigué désormais. Dans son oreillette, Eatta posait des questions en continu. Qui était Coulson, comment connaissait-il Loki, que voulait-il dire par 'ne vous ais-je pas tué' … Ses bavardages agaçaient prodigieusement Loki qui essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne se jetait pas dans la gueule du loup. Coulson les fit traverser l'avion, par un petit salon, puis une sorte de salle de contrôle, où se trouvait un grand écran plat éteint, ainsi qu'une table holographique, pour enfin les faire entrer dans un petit bureau, meublé et décoré avec goût, si on faisait abstraction d'objets plutôt hétéroclites aux murs. Barnes n'attendit pas d'invitation pour s'asseoir, mais Loki préféra rester debout. Le Directeur leur offrit des rafraîchissements. Barnes accepta, mais une fois encore, Loki refusa. Coulson s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau, posa les coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et croisa fermement les doigts devant lui.

« J'ai beaucoup de questions, commença Coulson toujours souriant. Mais je suppose que vous ne me donnerez pas les réponses que j'attends si je ne mets pas quelque chose que vous voulez sur la table.

\- Qu'en est-il du 'vous avez tenté d'envahir la Terre, je vais lâcher les Avengers sur vous' ?

\- Vos nombreux coups d'éclat vous donnent le bénéfice du doute, rit doucement Coulson. Deux hommes visiblement pas complètement humains qui s'attaquent à HYDRA, vous avez attiré mon attention, et je suis plutôt curieux de connaître vos motivations. Mais avant cela, est-ce que la personne qui complète votre trio souhaite participer à la discussion ? »

Loki se tendit imperceptiblement. Eatta avait été vu sur le tapis rouge, en compagnie de 'Lorie' la petite amie de Tony Stark. Il était donc hors de question que Coulson voit son visage.

« Qu'en penses-tu Collectionneuse ? Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle ait pensé à la même chose que lui.

\- _Juste de l'audio, ça peut le faire. Détends-toi Loki_ , dit-elle juste après. _Il n'a aucune raison de soupçonner quoique ce soit._

\- D'accord, dit-il à Coulson. Juste l'audio. Elle ne souhaite pas se dévoiler pour le moment. »

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées à la connexion d'Eatta aux systèmes sécurisés de l'avion du SHIELD. Enfin, ils purent entendre sa voix retentir dans le petit bureau. Le dispositif rendait Loki très nerveux. Il ne voulait pas trop en dévoiler, mais il savait par expérience qu'Eatta pouvait être bavarde sur certaines choses qui ne la touchaient pas directement, et il n'avait même pas un visuel pour lui faire comprendre quand elle allait trop loin. Il espéra juste qu'elle saurait tenir sa langue, sans trop de conviction. Il sentait que cette journée allait être un désastre.

« Très bien, fit Coulson en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Loki d'Asgard aiderait Bucky Barnes dans une vendetta contre HYDRA. J'ai moyennement apprécié me faire poignarder dans le dos la dernière fois, et il ne me faut qu'un petit prétexte pour alerter les Avengers. Donnez-moi une raison pour ne pas faire cela, c'est ce que je vous demande pour le moment.

\- Loki m'aide à me venger d'HYDRA, dit calmement Barnes. »

C'était le même genre de calme que précédemment. Le genre de calme qui faisait dire à Loki que Barnes n'était toujours pas stable dans sa tête, et que la moindre provocation pouvait faire des étincelles. Ou des gerbes de sang.

« Ça, j'avais deviné, dit Coulson. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il en retire.

\- Pas la domination de Midgard, si cela peut vous rassurer, fit Loki avec un sourire mauvais.

\- J'avais raison alors, vous manquiez vraiment de conviction. »

Il fallut quelques secondes au Dieu du Chaos pour se souvenir de quoi parlait Coulson, et de sa prédiction de défaite, par manque de conviction. Avant de lui tirer dessus avec une arme issue du Destructeur.

« Les circonstances de cette attaque étaient … particulières, tenta d'éluder Loki en planta son regard dans celui de Coulson.

\- J'achète pas, répliqua celui-ci en perdant un peu son sourire. Vous êtes un criminel de guerre, il va m'en falloir beaucoup plus pour seulement que je réfléchisse à la possibilité de vous laisser tranquille.

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous arracher vos entrailles, tuer votre équipage, et mettre les voiles.

\- Et des dizaines d'agents seront à votre poursuite dans la minute qui suivra. Sans compter les Avengers.

\- Vous semblez vraiment tenir à cette équipe de héros d'opérette.

\- Les héros d'opérette vous ont arrêté une fois. Ils peuvent le refaire.

\- J'ai fait disparaître la moitié d'une base du SHIELD juste par la force de ma volonté, cingla Loki qui commençait à franchement s'irriter. Si j'avais voulu raser New-York, je l'aurais fait. »

Coulson fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce censé vouloir dire ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas dominer le monde.

\- Pourquoi avoir tenté de l'envahir en premier lieu ? »

Loki serra les dents, attendant que l'information fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de l'homme. Son regard s'assombrit quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

« Vous aviez un commanditaire, conclut-il avec sérieux. Qui ?

\- Son nom ne vous dira rien. Il est surnommé le Titan Fou par les Æsir, et il est à la recherche d'objets de puissance. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord, deux questions. Quels sont ces objets de puissance, et qui d'autre est à leur poursuite ?

\- _Ce sont des cailloux magiques_ , fit Eatta et Loki leva les yeux au ciel. _Et nous ne connaissons pas tous ceux qui sont intéressés par eux. Il y a moi, en premier lieu, ainsi qu'une autre personne de ma connaissance, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas dangereux. Et il y a bien sûr le Titan Fou._

\- Ce Titan, est-ce un danger ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki. Indubitablement.

\- Et ces pierres, quelles sont leurs propriétés ?

\- _Il y en a six, et elles ont toutes des caractéristiques différentes,_ intervint la Collectionneuse. _HYDRA en possède une, et l'utilise de temps à autre, même s'ils n'ont pas saisit son véritable potentiel._

\- D'accord, donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez prendre cette pierre à HYDRA, qui l'utilise sûrement pour des objectifs tout à fait critiquables. Mais que voulez-vous en faire ? »

\- _Les utiliser quelle question,_ ricana Eatta. _Enfin, le truc, c'est que tout le monde ne peut pas les utiliser. Il faut être plutôt vieux et puissant, et bien sûr maîtriser la Magie._

\- Bien sûr, soupira Coulson.

\- _Loki, tu ne veux pas nous donner un petit cours sur les Gemmes ?_ Fit Eatta un rire dans la voix. _Je crois que ça intéresse le monsieur._

\- Je n'ai que faire d'expliquer les arcanes d'une Magie plus ancienne qu'Yggdrasil elle-même à un humain, grogna Loki.

\- _Oh, aller. Pour me faire plaisir._ »

Loki pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Coulson ne lui faisait pas confiance, et menaçait de lui envoyer les Avengers au moindre faux pas, et lui-même ne faisait pas confiance au Directeur du SHIELD pour le laisser tranquille. Il savait qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, et qu'ils allaient devoir collaborer avec l'Agence à partir de ce jour. Cette collaboration allait être houleuse, considérant le passif qu'il avait avec le Directeur, et sûrement certains agents. Barnes ne semblait pas ravi non plus de passer d'un trio où il était plutôt libre de ses mouvements, à une affiliation avec une organisation hiérarchisée. Néanmoins, travailler avec le SHIELD pouvait avoir quelques avantages, comme savoir où étaient les Avengers dans leur propre lutte contre HYDRA, pouvoir faire équipe avec quelques agents, et même posséder une sorte de passe-droit qui leur permettrait d'éviter la prison si d'autres venaient à les découvrir.

Loki s'assit en soupirant, préparant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire sur les Gemmes à Coulson, et à Barnes qui ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait en substance.

« Avant l'Univers tel que nous la connaissons, avant la création de toute chose, il y avait six singularités. Puis l'Univers a éclaté. Vous les humains, vous appelez cela le Big-Bang, et bien que ce soit un terme un peu réducteur, c'est assez parlant. Les singularités ont donné naissance à l'existence, à la vie, et ce qu'il restait d'elles ont formé les Gemmes d'Infini. Chacune ont été cachées dans des objets de pouvoir, permettant à certains êtres vivants de se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Il y a la Gemme de l'Espace, dans le Tesseract la Gemme de l'Esprit dans le cristal du Sceptre la Gemme de Réalité dans l'Éther la Gemme de Pouvoir dans l'Orbe. Il existe deux autres Gemmes, celle du Temps et celle de l'Âme, mais j'ignore dans quoi elles sont cachées. Leurs pouvoirs seuls sont immenses. Ensembles, ils sont illimités, d'où leur nom, Gemmes d'Infini. Aucun être n'est en mesure de manier ces pouvoirs ensembles. Mais il existe un artefact, à l'abri à Asgard, qui permet d'utiliser en partie leurs pouvoirs. Cet artefact, un gant, a été conçu par le Titan Fou lui-même, dans l'optique de détruire les Neuf Royaumes. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut surtout pas qu'il soit ni en possession des Gemmes, ni en possession du Gant. »

Coulson resta pensif, tandis que Loki attendait questions et doutes de sa part. Son petit topo ne disait ni pourquoi eux étaient à la recherche des Gemmes, ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ni même comment ils comptaient parvenir à toutes les rassembler. Il soupçonnait que le Directeur du SHIELD n'accepte pas de les aider ou de les laisser tranquilles avec le peu qu'il savait pour le moment, et il devrait en dire un peu plus pour arriver à un accord.

« J'attends vos questions Directeur, offrit-il.

\- Ok, j'ai compris que ce Titan était un plus gros morceau que vous, qu'il était derrière l'attaque contre la Terre, et qu'il voulait la destruction des Neuf Mondes, dont le notre, quoique cela puisse vouloir dire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est votre intérêt à tous les trois dedans. Ou vos intérêts.

\- _Je suis une Collectionneuse,_ intervint Eatta. _Depuis des milliers d'années, j'accumule les objets de pouvoir. C'est déjà un objectif en soi. Mais il se trouve que j'ai un frère, qui a exactement le même but que moi, et je souhaite le coiffer au poteau._

\- Des milliers d'années ? Fit Coulson en haussant les sourcils.

\- _De plus,_ continua Eatta comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, _j'ai rencontré le Titan Fou, et je pense aussi que le laisser prendre possession des Gemmes est une très mauvaise idée. Pas seulement pour les Neuf Mondes de l'Yggdrasil, mais aussi pour le reste de l'univers habité._

\- Donc, vous n'êtes intéressée que par la possession. Outre que cela me paraît un peu juste pour une si longue quête, vous avez dit il y a quelques instants que vous vouliez vous en servir.

\- _Oui, pour défaire le Titan Fou. J'ignore si on peut le tuer, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. D'autant que je ne connais pas énormément de Mages qui accepteraient de se dresser devant lui. Ça tombe bien, parce que Loki est l'un de ces Mages._

 _-_ Comment cela ?

\- _Et bien, pour manipuler correctement les Gemmes d'Infini, il faut être Mage, c'est-à-dire avoir une accointance particulière avec la Magie. Il faut une sacrée puissance et un sacré contrôle pour parvenir à utiliser correctement une seule Gemme._

\- Et Loki en est capable, dit Coulson en regardant le Dieu du Chaos une question dans les yeux.

\- Non, répondit Loki le visage grave. Je peux utiliser correctement certaines Gemmes, pas toutes. La Gemme de l'Espace, la Gemme de Réalité sûrement, celle du Pouvoir, peut-être, bien que je puisse en souffrir. Je ne contrôle pas suffisamment la Gemme de l'Esprit pour m'y risquer sans perdre à nouveau la raison. Éventuellement celle du Temps, si nous arrivons à la trouver, mais pas celle de l'Âme. Hela pourrait, ajout-t-il pensivement.

\- Qui est Hela ? Demanda Coulson et Loki vit au visage de Barnes qu'il se posait la même question.

\- C'est ma fille, répondit-il. Vous avez dû la croiser, Directeur, car c'est la Reine de Helheim, le Royaume des Morts, que vous appelez aussi les Enfers.

\- C'est une blague ? Fit Coulson en levant haut les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi ne vous aide-t-elle pas dans votre quête si elle est si puissante ? »

Loki carra la mâchoire, hésitant à répondre.

« Elle est trop jeune et a autre chose à faire. La gestion du Royaume des Morts n'est pas une bagatelle.

\- Trop jeune ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Cinq siècles et demi, à peu près, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire triste qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher. Elle est ce que vous appelez une adolescente.

\- D'accord, donc pas question de l'intégrer dans une aventure aussi dangereuse, comprit Coulson. Par curiosité, vous avez d'autres enfants ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Soupira Loki qui ne souhaitait pas s'épancher sur un sujet aussi douloureux.

\- Et bien, cela vous rend sympathique.

\- Avoir des enfants me rend sympathique ? Fit-il décontenancé.

\- Vous préoccuper de vos enfants vous rend sympathique. Je n'oublie pas que vous êtes un criminel de guerre. Mais j'aime à penser que quelqu'un qui a à cœur l'intérêt de sa famille ne peut pas être complètement mauvais. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, vous avez essayé de tuer votre frère Thor.

\- Quand j'ai envoyé le Destructeur, je venais d'apprendre de manière plutôt douloureuse que ma vie était un mensonge et que Thor n'était pas mon frère. Vous comprendrez que j'ai un peu perdu la tête. Je ne nie pas mes fautes, loin de là, mais comprenez que certaines révélations, et bien, m'ont fait perdre la raison. La suite n'est qu'une succession de mauvais choix faits sous le coup de la colère, et de malchance. L'invasion de Midgard n'était pas ma décision, mais a été le paroxysme de ma folie.

\- Mais vous avez été jugé sur Asgard, dit Coulson visiblement dans l'incompréhension. Vous avez bien dû parler du Titan Fou lors de votre procès. C'est un sacré élément à décharge. »

Loki ne put s'en empêcher. Son rire fut aiguë et bref, lugubre et inquiétant.

« Asgard est une monarchie absolue, expliqua-t-il. Un procès équitable y est une fiction. J'ai été condamné par le Père-de-Tout à la prison à perpétuité, dans une Salle du Trône totalement vide à part quelques gardes qui me gardaient enchaîné. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre chance de m'expliquer.

\- Pourtant, à entendre Thor, Odin est un Roi sage.

\- Odin est un Roi qui souhaite léguer à son fils un trône sans faille. Sa famille est toujours passée après la couronne, siffla Loki. Thor entre parfaitement dans le moule qu'a conçu son père pour lui, c'est pourquoi il le tient en si haute estime. Je ne suis jamais entré dans ce moule, au grand mépris des Æsir. Dommage pour moi, ironisa-t-il du fiel dans la voix. »

Il détourna brusquement le regard, embarrassé de s'être autant livré à cet inconnu en face de lui. Il ne parlait que rarement de ces choses-là, et toujours à des gens de confiance. Comment avait-il pu baisser autant sa garde ?

« _Tu en as plus dis sur toi-même en quelques minutes que durant des mois,_ fit la voix incrédule d'Eatta enfonçant un peu plus le clou. _Soirée de biture inclue._ »

Barnes était silencieux, mais des éclairs de sympathie traversaient parfois ses yeux. Loki ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à propos de ça. Pouvait-il considérer que c'était une preuve d'amitié ?

« Je souhaite la chute du Titan Fou, dit-il pour essayer de concentrer l'attention sur autre chose que sa vie privée. C'est l'une des choses que je désire le plus au monde.

\- Pour ça, je vous crois, dit Coulson sortant de son mutisme scrutateur. Mais je n'ai pas confiance quant à l'après. Que ferez-vous après, avec un tel pouvoir ?

\- _Il veut disperser les Gemmes,_ répondit Eatta à la place de Loki. _Il est plutôt insistant sur la question._

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, confirma Loki avec sérieux.

\- Et vous Sergent Barnes ?

\- Je veux la chute d'HYDRA, c'est tout, répondit-il avec rudesse.

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à collaborer avec un criminel de guerre, et une extra-terrestre millénaire ? Demanda le Directeur désabusé.

\- _On avait besoin d'une troisième personne,_ répondit Eatta. _Barnes faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Loki lui a rendu une partie de ses souvenirs, nous l'aidons à lutter contre HYDRA, et il nous file un coup de main pour trouver et récupérer les Gemmes. Une alliance tout à fait saine._

\- Saine n'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé, mais soit, dit Coulson. J'ai de nombreux doutes, il y a des zones d'ombres dans vos histoires respectives, mais disons que je crois la majorité de ce que vous dites. Je suis tenté de faire un peu de chantage, si vous n'obéissez pas, j'appelle les Avengers, quelque chose comme ça. Mais ça n'est pas correct, c'est même un peu vulgaire. Je vous propose un marché. Les Avengers, justement, se préparent pour attaquer la base principale d'HYDRA.

\- En Sokovie ? Intervint Barnes. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai me la faire celle-là.

\- En Sokovie, oui. Je me réserve le droit de vous appeler en renfort, si les choses tournent mal. Mais à priori, ils sont suffisamment nombreux, et préparés. Néanmoins, nous savons que d'autres organisations, affiliées à HYDRA existent, et ne tarderont pas à se désolidariser de la pieuvre, pour prendre leur indépendance. Surtout au vue de la débâcle que les Avengers et vous avez initié. Il se peut que nous ayons besoin de votre aide, ou de votre expertise.

\- Un conseil totalement gratuit, dit Loki avec un sourire tranchant. Arrêtez de collectionner des équipements Chitauri, surtout les armes. Elles émettent des radiations mutagènes, et vous ne voulez pas transmuter la race humaine. Et je ne parle pas du genre de mutation que vous connaissez sous le nom de mutation X. Je parle de mutation asservissante. L'élément devient dépendant des radiations. C'est ce qui est arrivé aux Chitauri.

\- Oh, fit Coulson. Très bien. Je donnerai les ordres nécessaires. Merci. »

Il se leva, et Loki remarqua que ses main tremblaient, mais pas de nervosité. Dépendance ? Fatigue ? Autre chose ?

« Comment garderons-nous contact ? Demanda le Directeur.

\- Je vais vous noter mon numéro de téléphone, proposa Loki en saisissant un crayon et un bout de papier. Voilà. Je ne réponds pas à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais je serai ravi de vous renseigner si je le peux. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Loki saisit l'épaule de Barnes, et ils se téléportèrent.

* * *

 _ **Dernier chapitre de l'acte 2, et les choses commencent à se dégrader. Dans le prochain chapitre, ce que vous attendez tous : la grande révélation !  
**_

 _ **L'acte 3 verra aussi ses événements se raccrocher au déroulé du film Avengers : Age of Ultron**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	13. A3 C1 Tony Stark

_**Tout d'abord, désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews récemment, d'une part parce que FFnet bug (encore) et d'autre part, parce que le site oublie de m'envoyer des mails pour me prévenir parfois, ce qui est assez embêtant. Mais merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit message, ça me va droit au cœur, à chaque fois 3**_

 _ **Merci à Obviously Enough d'avoir fait de la pub pour moi ^^ (Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas cette autrice ? Va tout de suite sur son profil !)**_

 _ **Et enfin, vous l'attendez tous : chers lectrices/lecteurs, voici la grrrrrande révélation !**_

* * *

 **Acte 3 : Au pied du mur :**

 **Chapitre 10 : Tony Stark :**

 **2 mai 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Le Léviathan volait au dessus de lui, et quand il baissa les yeux, il ne restait que ruine et désolation du monde. Ils avaient perdu. Les Avengers étaient morts. Hulk agonisait, transpercé de part en part de multiples fois par de longues lances. Qui pouvait être suffisamment fort et puissant pour ainsi mettre à bas un tel mastodonte ? Le regard vide du corps de Natasha ne lui donna aucune réponse. Elle aussi avait été tuée. Tout comme Clint, encore assis, son corps rigidifié dans la mort ne le laissant pas reposer en paix. Tout comme le puissant Thor, abattu, Mjöllnir l'ayant abandonné. Tout comme Steve, son bouclier brisé à côté de lui.

Tony se précipita, voulant prendre son pouls, espérant malgré l'évidence. Il mit les doigts sur la carotide du Capitaine des Avengers. D'un geste fulgurant et effrayant, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras, et dans un dernier effort parvint à dire :

« Tu … aurais pu … nous … sauver. »

Son bras retomba mollement, du sang se mit à couler de son nez et de ses oreilles, son regard se fit vide, et il poussa son dernier soupir. Tony eut la nausée. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous morts, sauf lui. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Pourquoi ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il reconnaissait là les signes d'une crise d'angoisse, de celles qui l'avaient terrassé après la Bataille de New-York, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus personne pour le soutenir. Plus personne. Soudain, il releva la tête. Un hurlement dans le lointain lui glaça le sang. Il reconnaissait la voix qui l'appelait. C'était Pepper. Pepper l'appelait, demandait son aide. Et lui était incapable de la secourir. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand un deuxième hurlement retentit. Lorie. Lorie avait besoin d'aide. Où était-elle ? Où étaient-elles ?

« Tony ! Tony ! »

Tony ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre. Dans la Tour. Pas sur un champ de bataille. Il y avait de la lumière, une lumière douce, apaisante. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et son souffle se fit plus régulier. Il croisa le regard de Lorie, à ses côtés. Elle était là, en sécurité. Tout comme Pepper qui était à Washington. Et les Avengers n'étaient pas morts. La blessure de Clint était guérie. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien. Il se rendit compte que c'était ce que murmurait Lorie à son oreille, caressant ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Il se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

« C'est la deuxième fois depuis ton retour d'Europe de l'Est, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, ce n'est rien, répondit Tony en essayant en vain de paraître décontracté. La bataille contre HYDRA a été plus rude que prévu.

\- Rien ? Tu trouves que c'est rien ? As-tu regardé l'état du lit ? »

Il regarda enfin autour de lui. Les objets habituellement posés sur sa table de chevet jonchaient le sol, mais Lorie avait raison, c'était le lit le plus impressionnant. Son oreiller était à terre, et il spécula que c'était ce qui avait fait tombé tout ce qui se trouvait à son chevet. La couette était en partie enroulée autour de ses jambes, en partie sur le sol également, tandis que le drap était déchiré par endroits.

« Veux-tu en parler ? Offrit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Veux-tu parler de tes propres cauchemars ? Cingla-t-il en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. »

La réaction de sa compagne ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage se ferma, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le milliardaire savait que Lorie faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, mais son sommeil n'était pas violent. Elle se réveillait juste en pleine nuit, sans mouvement brusque, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. La plupart du temps, Tony ne se réveillait même pas. Il demandait régulièrement à JARVIS si elle dormait bien, car seule l'IA avait une réponse honnête. Lorie répondait invariablement qu'elle avait bien dormi, merci beaucoup.

« Excuse-moi, fit Tony penaud. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi de cette façon. »

Il se leva, et mit quelques vêtements un peu au hasard.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

\- A mon atelier, répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Il est cinq heure du matin, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de me vider la tête, se justifia-t-il sans la regarder.

\- D'accord. Je compte partir vers dix heure, pour me préparer pour la fête de ce soir, et motiver Eatta de venir aussi. »

Tony acquiesça, toujours dos au lit. Ses mains arrêtèrent finalement de trembler, et il se sentait un peu moins nauséeux. Il parvint à se retourner et à lui sourire. Elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui, nue, tout comme lui l'était juste quelques minutes auparavant. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, et l'attira à lui. Il leva la tête pour l'embrasser, quand il se séparèrent, le regard de sa compagne était enfin un peu rassuré. Il la laissa donc se rendormir.

Sitôt dans l'atelier, Tony se positionna devant les écrans qui diffusaient l'analyse du Sceptre de Loki, non loin de ceux qui tentaient en vain de décoder l'énigme du cristal qui y était contenu. Cela l'occupa quelques minutes, peut-être quinze, mais après un quart d'heure à fixer des lignes de codes qui tournaient en rond, il commença à cogiter. Cela faisait des mois que Lorie avait lâché comme une bombe qu'elle vivait sous une fausse identité, et depuis, plus rien. Il avait essayé de la pousser à en dire un peu plus quelques fois, mais cela finissait invariablement par des crises d'angoisse. Elle ne pleurait pas, jamais, mais Tony soupçonnait qu'un jour, toute cette tension qui s'accumulait en elle déborderait, et que ce serait explosif.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Bruce, car parmi les Avengers et assimilés, il était le seul à n'être ni un agent, ni un militaire. Et qui mieux que Bruce pouvait comprendre la fuite éperdue d'une personne qui se sentait menacée, ou qui fuyait les conséquences de ses actions ? Tony aimait Lorie (oui, il l'aimait, cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'il se l'était avoué, ne restait plus qu'à l'avouer à la principale concernée), et n'osait pas la mettre au pied du mur. Il attendait qu'elle soit prête à lui dire la vérité. Un accord tacite s'était établie entre eux. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs familles respectives, et tout allait pour le mieux.

« Déjà debout ? Fit une voix derrière lui. Avec Lorie dans la tour, j'aurais cru que tu allais faire la grasse-matinée. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés quand même ?

\- Eh, Brucie ! Frère de sciences. Non, pas de dispute. Je me suis réveillé tôt c'est tout. Elle préfère dormir encore un peu, alors j'en profite pour travailler sur notre super projet secret de défense du monde.

\- Toujours en échec ?

\- Toujours. »

Il essayèrent pourtant, et toute la journée. Tony ne sortit que brièvement du labo pour aller embrasser Lorie qui partait, pour revenir quelques heures plus tard, pour la soirée de célébration qu'il avait insisté pour organiser. Sa compagne allait rencontrer pour la première fois Thor, alors qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis des mois. Elle était un peu nerveuse, même si Tony ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Il lui avait demandé en riant s'il devait se sentir jaloux, elle s'était un peu vexée, et avait répliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Prince. Il lui avait donc conseillé de se faire belle, enfin plus que d'habitude, enfin tu m'as compris quoi. Elle avait ri, et après un dernier baiser, s'était éclipsée.

Tony était depuis retourné à l'atelier avec Bruce, et les heures avaient passé. Ce dernier avait fini par partir également, quelques instants auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on manque ? Demanda Tony dans le vide.

\- Je vais tester d'autres variantes de l'interface, répondit JARVIS. Mais vous devriez vous préparer pour vos invités, conseilla l'IA. Je vous notifierai tout développement.

\- Merci J'.

\- Je crois que Madame Lorie est arrivée. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Comme toujours. »

Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir content de la fête à venir. Son échec trottait dans sa tête, et accaparait ses pensées. Que manquait-il, bon sang ? Pourquoi ce foutu code était-il aussi difficile à craquer et à reproduire ? Néanmoins, il fit l'effort de retourner à son étage, pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Il devait se dépêcher. Lorie était arrivée, et irait l'attendre à l'étage commun, là où avait lieu la soirée. Il espérait que certains des invités, autres que leurs chers anciens agents du SHIELD, soient arrivés aussi, afin de lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Bruce, pouvant discuter des heures avec lui sur ses voyages, les pays que l'homme avait visité, ses travaux (que Bruce vulgarisait bien sûr), et toutes sortes de choses. Elle avait une culture sur certains sujets très impressionnante, et sur d'autres, elle paraissait complètement ignorante. Jamais elle ne posait de question sur Hulk, ce en quoi Bruce était très reconnaissant, Tony le savait. Lorie s'entendait aussi plutôt bien avec Rhodey, et putain, c'était quelque chose qui faisait plaisir à Tony. Son plus ancien ami était important pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il appartienne toujours à l'armée, et qu'il n'était plus un fan des militaires désormais. Que sa compagne puisse apprécier son meilleur ami, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Quand il arriva à l'étage commun, la fête avait déjà commencé. Il n'y avait pas que les Avengers et assimilés. Sam avait invité des vétérans de l'armée américaine, dont certains avaient connu personnellement Captain America sur le front européen, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (Steve en était tout reconnaissant). Maria avait convié quelques anciens agents du SHIELD qui s'entendaient bien avec Natasha et Clint. Il y avait Helen Cho et son équipe, qui avaient retapé Barton en si peu de temps après la bataille en Sokovie. Bref, ils étaient peut-être une grosse cinquantaine à être attendu ce soir-là. Tony aperçut Lorie, qui discutait avec Sam, un verre de jus de fruit à la main (malgré la présence d'alcool, elle soutenait son compagnon dans son combat contre la boisson), riant aux traits d'esprit de l'ancien militaire.

« Eh, tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à son côté. »

Il lui embrassa doucement la joue alors qu'elle lui souriait tendrement.

« Sam me racontait que Steve t'avait fait une réflexion sur ton langage en pleine bataille, dit-elle un rire dans les yeux. Comme s'il n'était pas habitué !

\- Oh, oui. Je n'attends qu'une occasion pour le lui rappeler. Il jure aussi ! Pas autant que moi, faut pas abuser, mais quand même.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, mon chéri. »

Il la laissa donc rire avec Sam, et partit faire le tour de ses invités, dire bonjour, s'enquérir de la santé de chacun, jouer les hôtes modèles quoi. Il repéra Eatta en grande conversation avec Maria. Les deux femmes semblaient très absorbées, alors il les laissa tranquille, pour le moment. Quand Thor arriva, il retourna voir Lorie, afin de lui présenter le Dieu de la Foudre.

« Thor, j'aimerai te présenter une personne qui m'est chère. Voici Lorie Knave, qui partage ma vie depuis plus de six mois maintenant. Lorie, voici Thor, dont j'ai souvent parlé. »

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, Thor fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de s'éclairer.

« Dame Lorie. Voilà des mois que Tony parle de vous, et je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance. C'est chose faite. Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle un peu timidement. »

Étrange, car Lorie n'avait jamais été timide face aux autres Avengers. Peut-être Tony avait-il vu juste, et qu'elle en pinçait vraiment pour Thor ? Ridicule. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser envoûter par les personnages Avengers qui passaient à la télévision, et savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient chacun plus que leurs actions.

« Jane n'a pas pu venir ?

\- Elle n'est pas aux États-Unis, et pour tout t'avouer mon ami, j'ai oublié le nom du pays où elle s'est rendue.

\- Cela s'appelle la Corée du Sud, intervint Bruce qui serra la main de Thor. J'étais moi-même convié à ce colloque international de physique, mais j'ai dû décliner l'invitation. Soit disant que les Avengers avaient besoin d'un coup de main au Soudan, puis en Sokovie.

\- A vous entendre Docteur Banner, ce groupe, les Avengers, vous maltraite totalement, sourit Lorie.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas, soupira dramatiquement Bruce faisant rire l'assemblée. J'ai pensé à toi Lorie, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers la femme. Tu disais que tu n'étais jamais allée au Whitney Museum ? Il y a une nouvelle exposition depuis trois jours. Si cela te tente, bien sûr. Tony aura le droit de nous accompagner, mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les musées.

\- Je resterai dans mon atelier, pendant que vous irez vous ennuyer devant des toiles totalement incompréhensibles ! »

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois, et Lorie demanda un peu plus d'infos sur cette exposition, s'éloignant avec Bruce. Tony se retrouva avec Thor.

« Dame Lorie et toi avez l'air parfaitement heureux ensemble, dit le Dieu blond.

\- Oui.

\- J'en suis ravi, mon ami, déclara Thor solennellement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Tony eut bizarrement l'impression que Thor lui donnait sa bénédiction. C'était complètement crétin. Il n'avait pas besoin de la bénédiction de l'Ase pour fréquenter Lorie.

\- Merci Point Break, répondit-il. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Le froncement de sourcil précédent était oublié, et Tony profita de la fête. Rhodey racontait à qui voulait l'entendre (surtout des femmes) ses exploits en tant qu'Iron Patriot. Thor fit tourner de l'alcool Asgardien, sous l'œil étrangement réprobateur de Lorie. Le milliardaire se demanda si c'était à cause de son jeun volontaire. Cette distribution écourta la soirée d'un grand nombre de vétérans, qui durent être ramenés chez eux plus tôt qu'estimé. Heureusement, Tony avait prévu un service de voituriers et de taxis pour que chacun puisse rentrer en sécurité.

En quelques heures, ils se retrouvèrent en petit comité, assis tous ensemble autour de la table basse du grand salon commun, confortablement installés sur des canapés, ou par terre, c'était selon les goûts. Certains commençaient à montrer des signes d'alcoolisation, comme Barton qui faisait tourner des baguettes de batterie dans ses doigts. Maria discutaient toujours avec Eatta, et elles semblaient de plus en plus proches, mais personne n'osait faire de réflexion. Maria n'était pas commode, et personne n'avait envie de se prendre une bastos par surprise. De même pour Bruce et Natasha qui se jetaient régulièrement des regards quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne le voyait pas. Helen s'était endormie sur l'un des canapés, et Rhodey la couvait du regard. Tony tenait étroitement serrée Lorie contre lui, et murmurait ses commentaires à son oreille, la faisant rire. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes récompenses, le rire heureux de Lorie, chassant au loin leurs peurs et leurs angoisses, celles qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à partager.

« Il y a un truc, dit Barton à Thor ses baguettes toujours tournoyant entre ses doigts.

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça, répondit Thor en riant. »

Clint crispa son visage d'un air faussement grave et sage, et prit une grosse voix.

« Quiconque s'en montrera digne recevra le pouvoir ! Fit-il en désignant le marteau de Thor puis reprenant sa voix habituelle. C'est des conneries mec ! C'est bidon ! »

Lorie éclata de rire, s'attirant le regard du Dieu de la Foudre. Tony n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance, ça il en était sûr. C'était autre chose, comme une sorte de reconnaissance, comme s'ils se connaissaient sans se connaître. Tony secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête, il devenait ridicule.

« Je t'en prie ami Clint, essaye, offrit Thor. »

Les conversations s'éteignirent. Thor acceptait que quelqu'un touche à son marteau. Arrêtez-tout ! Breaking news ! Appelez la presse !

« Sérieux ? Demanda Clint incrédule. »

Il se leva d'un bond, enthousiaste.

« On va s'amuser, ricana Rhodey.

\- La semaine a été rude, on comprendra si tu peines un peu, se moqua Tony en entrechoquant son poing avec celui de son meilleur ami et faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Je t'ai vu faire, dit Clint à Thor. »

Il saisit le manche du marteau et tira avec ce qu'il semblait être toutes ces forces. L'objet ne remua même pas.

« Je comprends pas le truc, rit l'ancien agent à moitié gêné.

\- C'était éloquent, ironisa Tony.

\- S'il te plaît Stark, fit Clint. Je t'en prie.

\- Très bien, fit-il en se levant.

\- Ne te fais pas mal chéri, rit Lorie quand il se décolla d'elle. »

D'un geste théâtral, il déboutonna sa veste de costume et s'approcha de l'arme.

« Je ne recule jamais devant un défi, fit-il avec hauteur s'attirant les moqueries de Rhodey.

\- Au boulot ! S'exclama son meilleur ami tout sourire.

\- C'est de la physique, déclara-t-il en passant la dragonne du marteau autour de son poignet. »

Il saisit le manche à son tour et croisa les regards ouvertement moqueurs d'Eatta et Maria.

« Si j'y arrive je deviens Roi d'Asgard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Thor avec grand sérieux. »

Tony capta un petit rire du côté de Lorie, et les yeux de Thor brillèrent d'amusement. Ok, alors il se moquait de lui, et Lorie le savait. Comment le savait-elle, bordel ? Elle n'avait pas parlé à Thor de toute la soirée ! Il se reconcentra sur le marteau.

« La première chose que je ferai, sera de rétablir le droit de cuissage, dit-il par pur esprit de revanche.

\- C'est particulièrement dégueulasse Tony, commenta Lorie avec un sourire pas dupe. Pardon pour mon langage Steve, offrit-elle.

\- Oh, non, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ?

\- Concentrons nous sur notre Goliath, fit Rhodey qui voulait absolument le voir échouer ce traître. »

Il tira. Une fois encore, l'arme ne frémit même pas. Ignorant les quelques rires, il fit la moue, retira la dragonne de son poignet, et alla chercher l'un des gantelets d'une armure. Nouvel échec. Nouvelle tentative, avec Rhodey en plus, lui aussi équipé d'un gantelet d'Iron Patriot. Epic fail.

Bruce tenta quelque chose, plus pour rire que pour autre chose, et le marteau ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

L'agitation avait réveillé Helen qui regardait le spectacle, partageant des commentaires avec Maria, Eatta, Natasha et Lorie. Les femmes semblaient s'amuser à cœur joie, et critiquaient sans vergogne les performances des hommes. Tony avait un peu l'impression de participer au concours de celui qui a la plus grosse (force), mais parader devant sa belle lui faisait plaisir, surtout si cela n'était pas pris au sérieux.

Au tour de Steve. Toujours rien, bien que Thor perdit quelque peu son sourire. Tony se promit de visionner la vidéo de la soirée, pour être sûr que le Capitaine n'avait réussi à rien. Il était revenu à côté de Lorie qui lui assurait avec un ton taquin, que ce n'était pas grave, que ne pas parvenir à soulever un marteau divin, cela arrivait à tout le monde. Faussement offensé, le milliardaire offrit aux femmes de tenter leur chance, ce qu'elles refusèrent toutes avec hauteur. Elles n'avaient rien besoin de prouver, elles.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, oh, toi, l'homme qui refusait d'être roi, mais il y a un truc, fit Tony qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'est quoi, la poignée ? Il y a un code de sécurité ? Quiconque possède les empreintes digitales de Thor bla bla, c'est la véritable traduction ?

\- C'est une théorie très intéressante, mon ami, dit Thor en se levant finalement. J'ai plus simple. »

Il attrapa son marteau et le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de rattraper le manche.

« Vous n'êtes pas dignes.

\- Désolée les garçons, fit Helen. Thor l'emporte, et le rasoir d'Ockham lui accorde un point supplémentaire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi la magie est une hypothèse vraisemblable.

\- Moi je trouve ça poétique, commenta Lorie s'attirant l'acquiescement des autres femmes. Voire même … chevaleresque.

\- Sorti tout droit de l'histoire arthurienne, compléta Maria. J'y pensais aussi. Un peu comme Excalibur qui ne peut être sortie de la pierre que par celui qui sera digne d'être roi. »

Soudain, alors que tout le monde y allait de son avis, il y eut un effet Larsen tout à fait désagréable. Le sifflement aiguë était très inhabituel, et Tony s'inquiéta. Il sortait son Starkphone pour vérifier les protocoles de sécurité de la tour, quand des bruits métalliques alertèrent tout le monde. Un robot, issu de la ligne de montage de l'Iron Legion, marchait à leur rencontre. Il perdait de l'huile et du liquide de refroidissement derrière lui, maculant le marbre du sol. Son pas était hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas marcher, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Puis il se mit à parler. Ce ne fut pas la voix de JARVIS qui s'éleva de la carcasse à demi-démontée, mais une voix grave et rauque.

« Diiiigne, grogna le robot répétant les mots de Maria. »

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers la machine échappée de sa ligne de montage. Sans comprendre, Tony la regarda s'approcher avec les autres, ne sachant comment réagir. La machine se tourna vers eux, et il put s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquait la moitié de l'avant-bras gauche. Il tenait son bras comme un infirme pouvait tenir son moignon.

« Comment pourriez-vous être digne ? Demanda la voix rauque qui n'était pas du tout JARVIS. Vous êtes tous des tueurs.

\- Stark, fit Steve.

\- JARVIS ? Appela Tony.

\- Désolé, je dormais, dit la machine. Ou … je n'étais qu'un rêve.

\- Reboot légionnaire. Armure buggée, commanda Tony sans réponse de la part de son IA.

\- Il y a un bruit épouvantable, continua l'armure endommagée en levant son bras estropié comme pour se protéger d'une lumière vive. J'étais empêtré dans … dans … des fils, et j'ai dû tuer l'autre gars. Il était sympa. »

Tuer un gars ? Les entrailles de Tony se glacèrent. De qui parlait-il ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les étages des Avengers. Tout le monde était sur la défensive, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse décoincer cette situation complètement absurde. Il tapota sur l'écran de son Starkphone, espérant contre toute attente que JARVIS réponde. En vain.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Demanda sévèrement Steve. »

Bien sûr. Captain America, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, horrifié par le meurtre. Comme ils l'étaient sûrement tous dans cette pièce, mais c'était tellement typique que ce soit Steve qui pose la question, que cela rassura un peu Tony. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« J'aurai préféré ne pas le faire, fit la machine en se redressant dans une position tordue. Mais le monde réel nous confronte à des choix douloureux. »

Cela n'avait aucun sens. D'abord, il leur assénait qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes parce qu'ils étaient des tueurs, puis il disait cela, que parfois, on a pas le choix ? Ce robot était définitivement buggé.

« Qui t'envoie, demanda Thor.

\- _Je vois une armure protégeant le monde._ »

Putain de merde ! C'était sa voix ! C'était ce qu'il avait dis à Bruce pour le convaincre de le suivre dans le projet Ultron. Le robot, c'était …

« Ultron, comprit Bruce en se tournant vers Tony.

\- En chair et en os, répondit le robot. Enfin pas encore. »

Putain, il avait même un sens de l'humour. Tordu, mais présent.

« Pas dans cette chrysalide. »

Tous se regardaient, pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, et les coups d'œil vers Tony étaient plus suspicieux que sympathiques.

« Mais je suis prêt, continua Ultron. »

Maria sortit discrètement une arme de quelque part, Tony reconnu le cliquetis de la sécurité. Le reste des Avengers se préparaient à devoir se battre, se positionnant discrètement dans des postures défensives. Si Helen Cho avait visiblement peur, Lorie et Eatta semblaient plus attentives qu'effrayées. Avec un coup au cœur, Tony se rendit compte que Lorie allait se retrouver sur un champ de bataille, et que cela n'angoissait nullement la femme. Son identité allait-elle finalement être révélée ? En tout cas, un peu plus d'indices étaient semés. L'un d'entre eux était le rapprochement de Thor de sa compagne, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Putain, Tony avait raison. Ils se connaissaient. Il serra la mâchoire et se tourna de nouveau vers le robot soliloquant.

« Je suis en mission, déclara-t-il.

\- Quelle mission ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Une ère de paix. »

Les murs explosèrent littéralement, et deux légionnaires foncèrent droit sur eux. Une barrière brumeuse verte sortit de nulle-part et les protégea des débris volant en tous sens. Les armures passèrent au dessus d'eux, manquant de percuter Steve. Tony se mit à couvert.

Sans JARVIS, il ne pouvait pas appeler son armure, et était donc vulnérable. Il devait rejoindre l'étage inférieur le plus vite possible. Il sortit donc de derrière le canapé, en même temps que Rhodey qui avait eu la même idée, et courut vers l'escalier. Mais l'un des robots qui volaient dans la pièce le percuta de plein fouet. Il entendit un cri féminin avant de traverser quelques étagères et de tomber brusquement sur le sol. Curieusement, cela ne fit pas mal. Il retira les planches qui lui étaient tombées dessus, et s'aperçut que son corps était entouré d'un halo vert émeraude, ondoyant. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ? Il fit l'hypothèse que c'était ce qui l'avait protégé lors de la chute, et tenta de trouver une échappatoire.

Il était proche du bar. Il s'empara d'un pic à brochette en métal (qu'est-ce que ces trucs foutaient là), et se redressa. Il put voir que Thor se tenait dos à dos avec Lorie, et qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe, le blond en attaque, et la brune en défense. En effet, à la stupéfaction de Tony, sa compagne avec les mains qui baignaient dans un halo vert, du même vert qui l'enveloppait présentement. Elle agitait les mains vers tel ou tel membre de l'équipe, l'entourant de la même aura colorée, et cela semblait les protéger des blessures. De temps en temps, elle criait des instructions à Thor qui obéissait sans sourciller.

Tony se secoua, prit de l'élan et sauta sur le dos d'un des légionnaires, bien décidé à le déconnecter. Le reste de la bataille devint floue pour lui, trimballé qu'il était par sa propre invention qui voulait se débarrasser de lui. Quelqu'un l'appela, alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre le fil d'alimentation de l'ordinateur embarqué de l'armure.

« Nous sommes ici pour aider, ne cessait de répéter celle-ci.

\- Une seconde, fit Tony. »

Il planta le pic dans le cou du légionnaire, et celui-ci se mit à répéter un autre bout de phrase préenregistrée. D'un coup sec, il enfonça le pic, et l'armure tomba au sol, entraînant Tony avec elle. Heureusement, grâce au halo vert, il ne se fit (presque) pas mal. Un instant plus tard, il aperçut dans son champ de vision, une bulle verte protectrice qui entourait Helen Cho de l'attaque d'un autre légionnaire qui ne possédait plus que le haut de son corps. Steve l'attrapa, et Thor le détruisit d'un coup de marteau. Un lancer de bouclier plus tard, et le dernier légionnaire s'écroulait sur le sol, jonché de débris. L'armure d'Ultron s'autorisa un commentaire.

« Vraiment spectaculaire, fit-il et Tony put sentir l'ironie dans ses paroles. Je suis désolé, je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes. Mais vous n'avez pas réfléchi. Vous voulez protéger le monde, mais vous refusez qu'il change. Comment sauver l'humanité sans lui permettre … d'évoluer ? Avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant la carcasse d'un légionnaire détruit. Ces pantins ? »

Il écrasa la tête du légionnaire d'une seule main, et la jeta vers Tony. Tous reprenaient leur souffle, écoutant avec ahurissement le discours du robot qui semblait prêcher la bonne parole. Mais chacun était prêt à reprendre le combat si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une trêve fragile et éphémère.

« Il n'y a qu'un chemin vers la paix. L'extinction des Avengers.

\- Maintenant ! Fit la voix de Lorie. »

Le marteau de Thor, nimbé d'une lueur verte, s'écrasa contre le robot estropié, le mettant en miettes. Le calme retomba sur le salon dévasté, mais pas pour longtemps. D'un geste simultané, Maria, Natasha et Clint braquèrent leurs armes sur Lorie.

« T'es qui putain ? Cria Clint. »

Thor ne prit pas en compte la tension ambiante et se tourna vers Lorie avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que le vieux temps est jamais été bon, répliqua Lorie mais sans venin dans la voix. Le dernier légionnaire est parti avec le Sceptre. Il ne doit pas s'échapper.

\- D'accord. »

Le Dieu de la Foudre fit tournoyer son marteau, alors que son armure et sa cape se matérialisait sur son dos, et il s'envola, brisant au passage ce qu'il restait de la baie vitrée.

« Putain de merde, jura Maria en baissant son arme avec hésitation. Tu es Loki ? Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Eatta, tu es la Collectionneuse ?

\- Bingo, fit-elle sans arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. »

Eatta était penchée sur les morceaux du robot Ultron et passait un boîtier muni de LEDs et de cadrans au dessus.

« J'en étais sûre, fit-elle à Lorie (Loki ?) en se redressant. Énergie résiduelle provenant de la Gemme, mais ce n'est pas la Gemme elle-même.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Maria. Et où est …

\- Le Sergent ? Chez nous. Il est un peu misanthrope. Et je parle de ce merdier sans nom. Tu veux pas me donner un coup de main Petit Prince ? Parce qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'explications à donner. Et pas que par nous, soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- J'en suis consciente, répondit-il (elle ? iel ?) »

Le cerveau de Tony était toujours, toujours en fonctionnement. Les seuls manières de l'arrêter un peu étaient le sexe, l'alcool (ce qu'il avait totalement banni de sa vie), et l'abrutissement par la fatigue. Mais à ce moment précis, il était incapable d'une pensée cohérente. Une main glacée s'était saisie de son cœur, et il essayait d'y voir plus clair mais un voile noir de doutes s'étendaient sur ses souvenirs. Il restait juste là, assit sur les marches menant à la mezzanine, fixant Lorie-Loki d'un regard vide, alors que celui-celle-ci faisait bien attention de ne pas le regarder.

« Pourquoi t'es une gonzesse ? Demanda Clint agressivement. »

Bonne question. Tony se passionna subitement pour cette interrogation. Il couchait avec un homme sans le savoir depuis des mois. Il eut un petit rire étranglé, et les regards portèrent vers lui.

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu vivais sous une fausse identité, dit-il avec un rire nerveux, c'est une des premières choses que je me suis dit. Que ça s'trouve t'étais un homme. Putain, j'avais raison. »

Lorie-Loki eut l'air blessé, mais son visage redevint neutre la seconde d'après. Des mois à le-la côtoyer faisaient de Tony reconnaissait sa gestuelle. Iel tentait de refréner une crise d'angoisse, mais cette fois, Tony n'avait aucune envie de le-la réconforter. Il se sentait trahi. Horriblement. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, toutes ces petites choses qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ça était foulé du pied, négligemment. Comme si ce n'était rien. Et putain, ça faisait mal !

« Je suis autant homme que femme, répondit Lorie-Loki en regardant Barton. C'est une particularité de l'une de mes espèces d'origine. Les Jötnar sont bisexués. Et comme je suis également Vane, j'ai deux formes sexuellement distinctes. Une forme mâle et une forme femelle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te retransformer en homme, maintenant que t'es démasqué ?

\- Parce qu'alors je ne rentrerai ni dans ma robe, ni dans mes chaussures, répondit Lorie-Loki avec un sourire aimable. »

Eatta se mit à rire.

« C'est gentil de nous faire un cours de biologie des Jötnar, mais moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi j'ai failli mourir ce soir, dit-elle attirant quelques hochements de tête. »

Sans répondre, Tony se dirigea vers son atelier. Tout le monde entra à sa suite. Lorie-Loki avait dû dire quelque chose à Barton car celui-ci le-la fusillait du regard, mais ne pointait plus son arme vers iel. Bruce se dirigea vers les ordinateurs, et pianota quelques secondes.

« Tous nos travaux sont détruits, dit-il. Et Ultron s'est échappé sur Internet. »

Putain de mauvaise nouvelle. Comme si cette soirée merdique ne suffisait pas.

« Il a tout exploré, renchérit Natasha elle aussi sur l'un des ordinateurs. Dossiers, surveillances, il en sait probablement plus sur nous que nous-mêmes.

\- Il est dans vos dossiers, il est dans Internet, intervint Rhodey. Et s'il décidait d'accéder à quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant ?

\- Les codes nucléaires, souffla Maria catastrophée.

\- Comment les codes nucléaires pourraient-ils être accessibles par Internet ? Demanda Lorie-Loki s'attirant des regards noirs.

\- On a des appels à passer, tant qu'on le peut encore. Continua Rhodey en l'ignorant complètement.

\- Des bombes nucléaires ? Il a dit qu'il voulait notre mort, commença Natasha.

\- Il n'a pas dit mort. Il a dit extinction, la coupa Steve

\- Il a aussi dit qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, intervint Clint.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment, contra Maria. »

Tony regarda son Starkphone et comprit.

« Si, il y avait quelqu'un. »

Son ton était éteint. Il s'avança vers le sol holographique et agita son téléphone au dessus, l'allumant. La projection du code source de JARVIS s'afficha. Tout était détruit, éparpillé, et Tony y trouva une drôle de résonance avec son ressenti personnel. Tous se turent, interloqués par la disparition soudaine de l'IA, qui faisait partie de leur vie quotidienne. Une chose de plus qui brisait le cœur de Tony, et cela se rapprochait un peu de la perte d'un ami cher. Il ne restait plus rien d'Edwin Jarvis désormais, juste quelques photos anciennes que Tony gardait dans le coffre-fort de sa chambre. Sa gorge était nouée, et son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers Lorie pour chercher du réconfort, puis il se souvint, et son cœur finit de s'anéantir. Il se rendit compte que si tous les visages étaient tournés vers le 'cadavre' de JARVIS, Lorie-Loki le regardait au travers, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Quand iel s'aperçut que Tony l'avait vu, iel détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'iel était inquiet, iel venait de se faire démasquer.

« C'est insensé, fit Bruce en s'approchant pour analyser le code source de plus près.

\- JARVIS était la première ligne de défense, souligna Steve en baissant la tête. Il aurait été déconnecté par Ultron, cela paraît logique.

\- Non, dénia Bruce et Tony savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Ultron aurait pu assimiler JARVIS. Ce n'est pas de la stratégie, c'est … de la rage. »

Soudain, Thor apparut, habillé de son armure, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui. Il s'avança d'un pas colérique, et attrapa le milliardaire par la gorge et le souleva du sol, en l'accusant de toutes sortes de choses, que Tony ne comprit pas sur le moment. Rapport avec le fait qu'il était en train de manquer d'air certainement.

Il y eut quelques réactions de surprise, mais ce fut bien un cri féminin qui couvrit le brouhaha.

« Thor, pose-le, exigea aussitôt Lorie-Loki. »

Étonnement, Thor obéit et lâcha Tony qui s'étala sur le sol.

« Le légionnaire ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je l'ai perdu à 150 kilomètres. Mais il allait vers le nord. »

Lorie-Loki dit un mot qui ressemblait à un juron, mais dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Il nous faut retrouver le Sceptre, continua Thor gravement. Encore.

\- Ultron est clairement une menace, fit Natasha disant l'évidence.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Helen Cho qui se tourna vers Tony. Vous avez construit ce programme.

\- Et il a oublié de lui apprendre les lois de la robotique, marmonna Lorie-Loki pour iel-même.

\- Exactement ! Renchérit la scientifique. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire ça. Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de nous tuer ? »

La putain de question cruciale. La situation était un tel merdier, un tel bourbier, les émotions de Tony étaient tellement confuses, qu'il se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. C'était le genre de rire que vous avez quand vous avez tout perdu et qu'un salopard de journaliste vous demande ce que vous ressentez. C'était le genre de rire qui se déclenche quand il n'y avait plus rien à faire, rien à dire, et que si ce n'était pas un rire qui sortait de vous, alors ce serait des larmes.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Commença à s'énerver Thor.

\- Non, répondit Tony en se tournant vers lui. Probablement pas. »

Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, et il sentait que les regards sur lui changeaient, passant de la surprise à la compassion, puis à la colère. Car tous se rendaient bien compte que si Ultron existait, c'était à cause de lui, Tony. Il était celui qui avait failli causer leur mort à tous, alors qu'il essayait justement de l'empêcher. D'empêcher cette vision qui le hantait depuis trois putains de jours ! Et tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était de rire, il n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer correctement.

« Est-ce que c'est si terrible ? Oui, pardon, bien sûr que c'est terrible.

\- Tu aurais dû éviter de jouer à l'apprenti sorcier, commença Thor mais Tony l'interrompit.

\- Non, désolé. Je suis désolé. C'est drôle. C'est hilarant, dit-il d'un ton sec et énervé. C'est hilarant que vous ne voyiez pas qu'on a besoin de ça.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, fit Bruce embarrassé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est comme ça ? Tu vas te rouler en boule parce que quelqu'un te grogne dessus ?

\- Seulement quand je crée un robot meurtrier.

\- On ne l'a pas fait, contredit Tony énervé. On n'en était même pas proche. Étions-nous proches d'avoir une interface ?

\- Ok, coupa Eatta. Deux choses que je ne comprends pas. Comment la Gemme a pu passer seule la barrière énergétique, et pourquoi il y a trois types de Magie dans l'air, alors qu'il ne devrait y en avoir que deux ?

\- Et bien, répondit Lorie-Loki. La Gemme de l'Esprit est très instable. Et c'est To… Stark qui a ramené le troisième type de Magie de l'Europe de l'Est. Il sent la Magie humaine à des kilomètres depuis son retour.

\- Comment ça j'ai ramené de la Magie ? Fit Tony en s'adressant enfin à Lorie-Loki directement.

\- La Gemme de l'Esprit ? S'étonna Thor alarmé. »

Lorie-Loki soupira longuement.

« Le Sceptre est un canalisant, commença-t-iel. Il permet à un grand nombre d'êtres de se servir de la puissance qu'il renferme.

\- Le cristal, déduisit Bruce.

\- Oui, et non. Le cristal est un autre canalisant. Ce qui rend le Sceptre si puissant, c'est la Gemme contenue dans son cristal. Dans une fulgurance d'originalité, les anciens l'ont nommé Gemme de l'Esprit, car elle a la particularité de n'utiliser que la hugr seiðr, la Magie de l'Esprit. Quant à la Magie autour de To … Stark, et bien, il s'agit d'un sort, qui a quelques répercussions. C'est également de la hugr seiðr mais beaucoup plus triviale. La personne qui a jeté ce sort n'est pas très expérimentée, et doit être assez jeune.

\- Quelles répercussions ? S'inquiéta Tony. Il y a un moyen de l'enlever ? C'est quoi ? Une sorte de malédiction ?

\- Ce n'est pas une malédiction, tenta de le rassurer Lorie-Loki sans succès. J'ai essayé de rompre le sortilège quand tu dormais, mais comme tu as refusé de me dire ce que tu voyais, je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. La Magie de l'Esprit n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.

\- Connerie, cracha Clint avant que Tony ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Tu as bien réussi à prendre possession de mon esprit.

\- Grâce au Sceptre, qui est un canalisant, répéta Lorie-Loki calmement. »

Mais Tony n'était pas dupe, et avait remarqué que le tremblement de ses mains était revenu. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait peur à ce point ?

« Alors quoi, je te raconte mes cauchemars, et tu peux chasser le mauvais rêve ? cingla le milliardaire sèchement. »

Iel lui lança un regard douloureux, ce qui fit culpabiliser Tony.

« J'essayerai, mais encore une fois, la Magie de l'Esprit n'est pas mon domaine. J'espère que prendre conscience que les visions ne sont que le fruit d'un sort permettra d'estomper la Magie plus vite. »

Tony se détourna. Il se sentait en colère. Contre Lorie-Loki pour lui avoir menti tout ce temps. Contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien vu. Contre tous les autres pour ne pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de vouloir créer Ultron.

« Ma vision se base sur une chose très réelle. Bataille de New-York. Les Chitauri se déversant du ciel, avec un pseudo-Dieu à leur tête. Nous n'étions pas préparés. La Terre n'a valu sa survie qu'à la présence des Avengers. Nous sommes les Avengers. Alors c'est vrai, on arrête les trafiquants de drogue les doigts dans le nez. Putain, même HYDRA peine à lutter contre nous. Mais ce truc là, dehors, partout dans l'univers, c'est la fin de tout. Comment comptez-vous combattre cette menace ?

\- Ensemble, répondit aussitôt Steve.

\- On perdra.

\- Alors on perdra ensemble.

\- D'accord, intervint Natasha. Les intentions de Tony étaient bonnes, quoi qu'influencées par sa paranoïa et de la Magie. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant, j'ai une question qui sort un peu du sujet. Maria, pourquoi as-tu appelé Eatta, la Collectionneuse ? »

Maria eut le bon goût de paraître gênée, alors qu'Eatta éclatait de rire.

« L'ancien agent Hill n'est pas un si ancien agent que ça, dit-elle. Avec Loki, et … le Sergent, nous avons un accord de non agression avec le SHIELD. »

L'annonce jeta un froid, et tous se tournèrent vers l'ancien bras droit de Fury.

« Le SHIELD se reconstruit dans l'ombre, expliqua Maria avec aplomb. Le nouveau Directeur souhaitait garder un contact avec les Avengers. Je fais la liaison en quelques sorte. Il me tuyaute sur les sujets qui vous concernent, je le renseigne sur les avancées de la lutte contre HYDRA. Je ne suis plus un agent du SHIELD, affirma-t-elle. Mais j'ai une totale confiance dans le nouveau Directeur. C'est lui qui m'a appris qu'un duo étrange, qui était en fait un trio, s'attaquait aux bases d'HYDRA partout dans le monde. Ce sont eux qui ont laissé les traces d'énergie magique sur lesquelles planche Bruce depuis si longtemps.

\- Qui est le Sergent ? Questionna Natasha.

\- Ça, vous ne le saurez pas ce soir, répondit Eatta. Il vous faudra attendre un peu avant qu'il ne dévoile son identité.

\- Pourquoi, lui aussi il trompe son monde sous un faux nom ? Attaqua Clint.

\- Non, il ne sort pas beaucoup. Comme je l'ai dit, il est un peu misanthrope. »

Tony s'assit sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains. En quelques instants son monde s'était écroulé. La femme qu'il aimait était un imposteur. Son projet de défense de la planète avait donné naissance à un robot tueur. JARVIS était détruit. Ses émotions étaient induites par de la Magie depuis des jours (putain, il ne croyait même pas à la Magie). Tout partait en vrille. Il souhaitait aller se coucher et ne se réveiller que dans six mois, loin de tout ce merdier.

« Voilà comment je vois les choses, commença Steve en bon leader. Nous avons une menace qui surpasse toutes les autres, quelque part dehors, en possession d'un objet magique surpuissant. Le fait est que Loki n'a rien tenté contre nous durant tout le temps où il était ici, et nous a même protégé ce soir. Il a le soutien du SHIELD, ce qui n'est pas rien, et s'est attaqué à HYDRA.

\- Ce qui te biaise complètement, coupa Clint amer en se rendant compte où voulait en venir le Capitaine.

\- Peut-être, admit Steve. Je suis d'avis de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Cela fait des mois qu'il est ici, et je doute qu'il s'enfuit ailleurs dans la nuit. Arrête moi si je me trompe Loki, mais tu as tes propres intérêts ici, sur Terre. Voilà le truc. Ultron a ton Sceptre et peut s'en servir. Une magicienne se balade dans la nature et a lancé un sort à Stark. Nous allons avoir besoin de l'expertise de Loki pour lutter contre toutes ces menaces. »

Clint poussa une exclamation outrée, et chercha le soutien de Natasha.

« Malheureusement, je pense que tu as raison Steve, dit l'espionne. Je voudrais que Loki soit plus étroitement surveillé cependant.

\- Et comment voulez-vous faire ça ? Demanda Eatta.

\- Peut-être en le faisant habiter ici, à la tour.

\- C'est à Stark de décider, soupira Lorie-Loki semblant accepter de se plier aux exigences des Avengers.

\- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Eatta. Le Sergent a besoin d'une médication spécifique que seul Loki peut fournir. Il ne peut pas venir habiter ici.

\- Une médication ? S'étonna Thor. Tu n'es pas guérisseur.

\- Ma première Maîtresse de Magie était la Grande Eir, rappela Loki. J'ai des bases solides.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

\- De quelle médication parle-t-on ? Demanda Helen intéressée.

\- Régénération du tissu cérébral et stabilisation de l'activité neuronale.

\- Dans quel contexte ?

\- Perte de souvenirs suite à un trauma du corps et de l'esprit, et cerveau gravement endommagé.

\- Impressionnant, siffla-t-elle. Vous utilisez également la Magie pour cela ?

\- La Magie comme vecteur essentiel, combinée à des principes actifs contenus dans des plantes ou des minéraux. Des potions quoi.

\- Super Severus Snape, interrompit Stark, mais je pense qu'on a besoin d'un plan d'action, maintenant qu'on s'est accordé pour dire que Loki n'est pas la menace la plus immédiate. »

Encore une fois, les traits de Lorie-Loki se contractèrent, et Tony tenta vainement de l'ignorer.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous fatigués, dit Maria. Prenons d'abord une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision. Je propose que nous nous retrouvions tous ici, demain matin. Helen n'est peut-être pas obligée de revenir.

\- Mon avion pour Séoul part demain matin, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Donc nous faisons cela, conclut Steve avec autorité. Rendez-vous demain, dix heure.

\- Tu nous ramènes Loki ? Demanda Eatta.

\- J'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec mon frère, dit Thor.

\- L'agent Hill a raison Thor, soupira Lorie-Loki. Nous parlerons demain, quand toutes les émotions de cette soirée seront plus apaisées.

\- D'accord, mon frère. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

\- Je sais. »

Lorie-Loki attrapa le poignet d'Eatta, et ils s'évanouirent dans les airs.

« La vache, fit Bruce. De la téléportation.

\- S'il peut se téléporter aussi facilement, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas enfuit à la fin de la Bataille de New-York ? Demanda Natasha dans le vide. Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pendant la Bataille ?

\- Le Directeur a été plutôt cryptique à ce sujet, répondit Maria. »

Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup plus, chacun alla se coucher, ou rejoignit son chez-lui. Tony resta un peu plus longtemps dans l'atelier à contempler le gâchis de sa vie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué à quel point Lorie ressemblait à Loki ? Parce qu'il pensait l'Asgardien mort ? Parce que la transformation en femme était tellement improbable ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Ni ce qu'il ressentait, ni ce qu'il devait ressentir. Trahison ? Colère ? Déception ? Tristesse ? Amour brisé ?

Son Starkphone lui notifia l'arrivée d'un message.

Lorie _3/05/2015 02:12_ : Est-ce que cela finit comme cela, ou ai-je une chance de parler et de m'expliquer ?

Il eut envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Il eut envie de briser son téléphone. Il eut envie de frapper Loki encore et encore. Pourtant il resta là, à fixer le message d'un air mauvais.

Tony _3/05/2015 02:17_ : Demain. Une seule chance. Ne la gâche pas.

Lorie _3/05/2015 02:18_ : Merci Tony.

Il alla dans le répertoire, et changea le nom de Lorie, en Loki. Puis il posa son Starkphone sur la surface plane la plus proche, passa une main épuisée sur ses yeux, et s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'ai brisé vos petits cœurs tendres. Vous avez le droit de me détester :)  
**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre, je prends les morceaux de vos petits cœurs, et je les piétine allègrement :)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	14. A3 C2 Loki

**Chapitre 11 : Loki**

 **3 mai 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

A peine arrivés chez eux, Loki et Eatta avaient réveillé Barnes afin de le tenir au courant des derniers développements. L'humain avait décrété qu'il accompagnerait les deux autres au conseil de guerre à la tour Avengers qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard. Loki émit quelques objections, que Barnes balaya très vite. Ils se mirent également d'accord sur le fait que mentir ou cacher des informations à ce stade n'était plus utile. Cela faisait un peu crisser les dents de Loki encore une fois, mais il se plia à l'avis général. Il se sentait vulnérable quand il disait la vérité.

Ils se séparèrent pour prendre du repos. Loki savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il hésita quelque peu, et envoya un message à Tony (Stark ! Il fallait qu'il se détache de lui !). L'homme lui accorda le droit de s'expliquer face à face, le lendemain. L'angoisse ne retomba pas cependant, et il décida pour se reposer d'entrer en méditation.

L'apprivoisement de sa Magie était une pratique qu'il aimait, car elle était relaxante, et apaisante. Il lui fallait du calme et du temps, afin d'entrer en méditation profonde. Il s'assit donc sur son fauteuil, dos à la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et se relaxa le plus possible. Il sentit les battements de son cœur se faire moins rapides et violents. Sa respiration s'approfondit, et ses sens s'aiguisèrent. Il pouvait sentir le grain des différents tissus qu'il portait, la chaleur agréable de l'air immobile autour de lui, la pénombre rassurante de la pièce malgré ses yeux fermés. La méditation de fit de plus en plus profonde, et toutes ces sensations se firent moins affûtées, et furent relégués dans un coin de sa conscience. Il se concentra sur la chaleur palpitante qui reposait au fond de lui, son noyau magique. Il savait par expérience que les émotions fortes déstabilisaient le cœur de sa Magie, et la meilleure façon d'y remédier était de le cajoler en quelque sorte.

Il n'était pas Dieu du Chaos pour rien. Son noyau était très difficile à dompter, et était à la fois source de destruction et de création. Parfois, il s'emballait, débordait, et Loki se laissait submerger par toute cette puissance. Et parfois il lui fallait contenir les débordements.

Ce soir-là, son centre était tumultueux, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il laissa sa conscience l'effleurer, le caresser, afin de dompter la Magie qui s'échappait, un peu comme une éruption solaire. Sa Magie était une sorte de soleil. Près d'un siècle d'apprentissage sur Vanaheim avait enseigné quelques petites choses à Loki sur les particularités de la Magie Vane. Les Mages Vanir avaient un centre magique qui, si on continuait de filer la métaphore astronomique, ressemblerait plutôt à une planète gazeuse. Très calme en apparence, mais puissante si on s'approchait d'un peu plus près.

Tout doucement, à force de cajoleries, sa Magie se calma. Loki ne sortit pas tout de suite de sa méditation. Il aimait rester en contact avec son pouvoir. Il avait appris très jeune cette technique, et c'était une source de réconfort inépuisable. S'il avait pu passer toute la journée auprès de son centre magique, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne pouvait échapper à la dure réalité de la vie, et finit par s'extirper de ce moment sécurisant.

L'angoisse le saisit à la gorge immédiatement, et il parvint difficilement à rester calme. La nuit était passée, et les rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre. Cette journée promettait d'être difficile et exténuante. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à angoisser, que Barnes était lui-même nerveux de retrouver Rogers. Mais Loki ne s'en faisait pas trop pour cela. Il avait appris à connaître les Avengers durant ces quelques mois, et s'il y avait une qualité qui allait comme un gant à Steve, c'était loyal. Il écouterait les explications de Barnes avec attention, et lui pardonnerait en quelques minutes.

Loki sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer du café, une fois n'était pas coutume. Il avait une sale tête, il le savait, la méditation ne remplaçait pas le sommeil. Il allait devoir faire avec. Barnes le rejoignit quelques temps après, et le Dieu du Chaos lui servit du café. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, quoique plus que Loki étant donné qu'il n'avait pas participé à la fête. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir que l'autre était nerveux également. Loki se demanda soudain s'il ne ferait pas mieux de disparaître, s'enfuir sans laisser de trace. Puis il se souvint du Titan Fou, des Gemmes, de ses enfants et de son frère.

Eatta se leva bien après eux, bien plus reposée aussi, et bien plus guillerette. Tout deux lui envoyèrent des regards noirs, ce qui la fit ricaner. Loki comprenait qu'elle essayait de dédramatiser la situation, mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment était de se vautrer dans son malheur. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le luxe, et bientôt ce fut l'heure du rendez-vous à la tour Avengers.

 **Quelques secondes plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Loki prit la décision de les téléporter sur le toit, en plein milieu de la piste d'envol du Quinjet. JARVIS n'était plus là pour alerter de leur arrivée, et Loki pensait qu'apparaître en plein milieu du salon serait mal reçu par les habitants de la tour. Il utilisa donc la plate-forme d'envol comme porte d'entrée, où ils sonneraient poliment. Ce fut Maria Hill qui vint les chercher. Elle les fit passer par les escaliers (JARVIS étant celui qui faisait fonctionner les ascenseurs, ceux-ci étaient désormais condamnés), pour les emmener dans le salon à l'étage de Stark. Le salon commun étant détruit, ce n'était pas très confortable de s'y installer. Elle n'était pas surprise de la présence de Barnes, se présenta à lui avec un petit sourire, puis les introduisit auprès du reste des Avengers. Leur entrée créa un silence stupéfait. Tony, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et le teint crayeux, lâcha un 'putain de merde' sonore.

« Hey Steve, salua Barnes le visage fermé. »

Le Capitaine des Avengers ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était très pâle, et avait les yeux légèrement exorbités. Il se leva finalement et s'approcha, tandis qu'Eatta et Loki s'éloignaient un peu, histoire de les laisser se retrouver.

« Buck, souffla-t-il. Tu… tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Maintenant oui, répondit Barnes. Grâce à Loki majoritairement.

\- Eh ! Protesta Eatta avec son éternel sourire. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé !

\- Eatta m'a trouvé, et Loki m'a fourni de quoi … réparer mon cerveau, corrigea Barnes. »

Son sourire était crispé. Il avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules, et enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il était très mal à l'aise, et se contenait comme il pouvait. Les froncements de sourcils indiquaient à Loki qu'une migraine pointait son nez. Trop de stimuli d'un coup, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter toutes les informations.

« Comment savoir si Barnes n'est pas contrôlé comme je l'étais ? Demanda agressivement Barton en se levant du canapé où il était assis.

\- T'es qui ? Fit Barnes sur le même ton.

\- C'est l'agent Clint Barton, répondit Loki sur un ton neutre espérant désamorcer la crise.

\- Oh, dit Barnes comprenant de qui il s'agissait. J'ai été contrôlé pendant des décennies. Je ne le suis plus.

\- Je t'ai cherché, murmura Rogers sans oser s'approcher plus.

\- Je sais Steve, répondit Barnes. On en parlera après. »

Son ton était un peu sec, dû au stress, et Rogers eut l'air un peu blessé, mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Eatta, Loki et Barnes furent introduits un peu plus en avant dans le salon, et on leur proposa de prendre place sur des chaises. Les regards tournés vers eux étaient suspicieux au mieux, hostiles voire haineux au pire. Tony évitait sciemment le regard de Loki, Bruce regardait ses mains et avait le visage fermé. Rogers n'avait d'yeux que pour Barnes, alors que Clint fixait Loki d'un air venimeux. Les autres semblaient incertains. La seule qui paraissait à l'aise était Maria Hill qui annonça que le Directeur du SHIELD arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Eatta et Loki échangèrent un regard, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. La plate-forme de la tour pouvait accueillir un second Quinjet, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le salon silencieux entendit l'atterrissage et Maria retourna à l'étage supérieur pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Tout comme l'arrivée de Barnes, celle de Coulson créa de la stupeur. A nouveau Barton bondit sur ses pieds, cette fois perdus et balbutiant.

« Phil, dit-il la voix tremblante. Comment ? Tu… Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu ton corps ! Comment ?

\- J'ai fait un tour par Tahiti, répondit Coulson tranquillement. Un endroit magique. »

La manière dont il le dit interpella Loki, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il nota cependant que les mains du Directeur du SHIELD tremblaient un peu, encore.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Barton secoué. Pourquoi avoir caché que tu étais en vie ?

\- Je suis désolé Clint, fit-il sans répondre. Je pense que nous avons plus urgent.

\- Tu me dois des putains d'explications, exigea l'ancien agent.

\- Plus tard Clint. »

Le ton était sans appel. Derrière Coulson, il y avait une femme d'origine asiatique à l'air sévère, et un jeune homme agité. L'œil entraîné de Loki lui permit de voir que le jeune homme avait partiellement perdu la mobilité de son bras gauche. Il semblait également impressionné d'être en compagnie des Avengers, son regard balayant la pièce.

« Messieurs, mesdames, fit Coulson. Je vous présente l'agent Melinda May qui me seconde à la direction du SHIELD, et l'agent Leo Fitz, ingénieur et scientifique de génie. »

L'homme, Fitz, marmonna quelque chose, et Coulson lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Nous sommes au complet, fit Maria en prenant l'initiative. Nous avons beaucoup de sujets à aborder et peu de temps en définitive. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous un peu de travers, et ce fut finalement Thor, silencieux jusqu'à présent, qui rompit la gêne.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Eatta.

\- Nous avons été présenté pourtant, fit-elle avec une moue taquine. Eatta Tivan. C'est mon vrai nom.

\- Tivan, répéta Thor qui commençait à comprendre. Des relations avec Taneleer Tivan ?

\- C'est mon frère, répondit-elle. Tu as un peu de jugeote finalement.

\- Eatta, gronda Loki.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas m'amuser un peu ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Petit Prince.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et n'importune personne, s'il te plaît. »

Elle soupira dramatiquement sous le regard éberlué de l'assistance.

« Qui est Taneleer Tivan ? Demanda l'agent May d'un ton professionnel.

\- Mon frère. Lui et moi sommes deux des créatures les plus vieilles de l'univers habité. Il est à la tête du Groupe Tivan, et est sûrement des dizaines de fois plus riche et puissant que Stark. Il dirige également un endroit qui s'appelle Knowhere, et qui est une ville construite autour d'une mine spatiale, au bord de l'univers habité.

\- L'univers a des bords ? Fit Tony avec surprise et Loki reconnut bien là son esprit curieux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour avoir ce genre de discussion, coupa Hill. D'autres questions pour Eatta ? »

Alors que tous secouaient la tête, Loki se fit la remarque que l'ancien agent appelait la Collectionneuse par son prénom. Intéressant.

« Très bien, continua-t-elle. Moi j'ai une question pour le trio. Comment en êtes-vous venus à travailler ensemble, et pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'ai compris que les Gemmes d'Infini réapparaissaient un peu partout dans l'univers, je me suis mise à leur recherche, expliqua Eatta. Mais seule, c'est une quête impossible, d'autant que je ne suis pas la seule à leur courir après. Je me suis mise à la recherche d'alliés. Cela fait quelques temps que je gardais un œil sur les Neuf Mondes, et la situation de Loki m'intéressait. J'ai mes propres moyens de détecter la Magie, et notamment les déguisements magiques. Au réveil d'Odin, il n'a pas été difficile pour moi de le convaincre de me suivre. Mais il le fait non pas pour m'aider, mais pour me surveiller. N'est-ce pas mignon ? »

Loki se sentit légèrement insulté et la fusilla du regard.

« Nous sommes venus sur Midgard à ma demande, car je savais que s'y trouvaient au moins une Gemme.

\- Stop, fit Bruce. Je crois qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous a besoin d'un peu plus d'informations sur ces Gemmes. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des objets magiques très puissants, dit Thor.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Loki consterné par le raccourci affreux de son frère. Les Gemmes ne sont pas des objets. Ce sont des entités. Un peu comme, et bien oui, des Intelligences Artificielles, mais produites par ce que les humains appelle le Big-Bang, et que nous appelons Himinnlandverða, la création du ciel et de la terre. Elles ne sont pas vivantes à proprement parler, tout comme JARVIS n'était pas vivant, néanmoins, elles sont capables d'actions magiques, lorsqu'elles sont exposées à un stimulus. Dans les faits, c'est un peu plus complexe qu'un programme informatique, mais c'est une base de compréhension correcte. »

Les trois scientifiques humains présents, Tony, Bruce et Fitz, buvaient littéralement ses paroles.

« Il y a six Gemmes, continua Loki. Le Sceptre contient la Gemme de l'Esprit, comme je l'ai dit hier. L'Éther, qui a failli causer la destruction d'Yggdrasil il y a un an et demi, contenait la Gemme de Réalité. Le Tesseract, la Gemme de l'Espace. Il y a aussi la Gemme de Pouvoir, celle du Temps et celle de l'Âme. Elles ont toutes des propriétés différentes et distinctives. Certaines sont plus dangereuses que d'autres. La Gemme de Pouvoir peut tuer une planète en quelques minutes, si tant est qu'on s'en sert de cette manière, par exemple. Il faut savoir aussi qu'elles ne sont pas utilisables ensembles, ni même deux à deux, sauf dans un cas particulier, si elles sont enchâssées dans un gant, qu'on appelle le Gant d'Infini et qui est détenu par Asgard.

\- Dans les faits, qu'est-ce qu'Ultron peut faire avec ton Sceptre ? Demanda Steve.

\- Grâce au cristal qui est un canalisant, une sorte … d'ordinateur, parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver d'analogie plus parlante, le porteur du Sceptre peut subjuguer l'esprit d'un autre. Le porteur peut aussi atteindre un nouveau plan d'existence, et s'il est suffisamment sain d'esprit et équilibré, accroître son intelligence. D'après ce que nous savons des recherches d'HYDRA, elle permet aussi d'activer une mutation X dormante chez un sujet humain. Le Sceptre en lui-même a une caractéristique de plus, il permet à n'importe qui, même les personnes non-Mages, d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la Gemme, un peu plus faiblement néanmoins.

\- Et malgré tout cela, malgré tes pouvoirs, tu n'es pas parvenu à prendre le contrôle de la Terre, dit Romanoff suspicieuse.

\- Loki a eu quelques soucis de conviction, dit Coulson avec un sourire presque indulgent.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Fit Barton après quelques instants de silence.

\- Pas du tout, mais c'est une menace plus lointaine, répondit le Directeur.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Tony les sourcils froncés.

\- D'un commanditaire, répondit Natasha. Loki était l'exécutant d'un autre. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Dieu du Chaos qui se referma sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Que les autres croient ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne parlerait pas de cela. Il ne le pouvait pas. Son regard se fit fuyant et dur, et il chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation de ce sujet, mais peine perdue.

« Si tu nous expliquais un peu cela, fit Barton toujours agressif. Parce que ça m'intéresse moi. T'essaye de faire quoi ? De te dédouaner de tes exactions ?

\- Il est inutile de prendre ce ton, ami Clint, fit Thor qui portait un regard inquiet sur Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Thor, dit Loki d'une voix basse incapable de regarder son frère en face. Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. La priorité est Ultron.

\- Pas important ? Le fait qu'il y ait un cinglé quelque part dans l'espace qui t'a envoyé conquérir la Terre, ce n'est pas important ? Fit Barton outré. As-tu la moindre idée des conséquences ? As-tu la moindre idée… »

Il se tut, mais Loki comprit qu'il parlait de lui-même, de sa propre souffrance après la prise de contrôle de Loki. Barton avait souffert des pouvoirs de la Gemme, et les séquelles se faisaient encore sentir. Romanoff posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et continua à fusiller le Dieu du Chaos du regard. Les Avengers de la première heure le regardaient, des interrogations dans les yeux.

« Je crois que quelques explications de plus seraient les bienvenues, dit calmement Bruce. »

Loki regardait le sol. Son visage et ses mains étaient crispés, et son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. En fait, il y avait une grosse boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Son cœur battait de manière erratique dans sa poitrine et il sentait sa Magie se faire incontrôlable. Tous autour de lui attendaient des explications. Certains connaissaient des bouts de l'histoire, mais il n'avait jamais tout raconté à quiconque, et il ne le voulait pas. Voyant que Loki ne répondait pas, Hill se tourna vers Thor.

« Ce point n'a pas été abordé pendant le procès de Loki ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Loki se mit à rire nerveusement, de ce même rire qui avait secoué Tony la nuit précédente lorsqu'il avait craqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda Clint abruptement.

\- Vous, répondit Loki en levant la tête. Les américains. Vous semblez toujours persuadés que le reste de l'univers fonctionne comme vous. Coulson a posé la même question avec la même ingénuité. »

Clint eut l'air insulté.

« Asgard est une monarchie absolue, expliqua Loki. Il est naïf de croire que les procès équitables y existent.

\- Odin est ton père, il n'a pas demandé des explications ? Fit Steve interloqué.

\- Odin n'est pas mon père, siffla-t-il subitement en colère. J'ai été 'jugé' dans une salle du trône totalement vide à l'exception de quelques gardes qui me maintenaient enchaînés. Odin m'a condamné avec ces mots 'Partout où tu vas, tu apportes la guerre, la ruine et la mort'. Puis, j'ai été jeté en cellule. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous, les américains, appelez la justice. »

Il y eut quelques regards peu amènes vers Thor qui parut gêné.

« Thor n'y est pour rien, fit Loki en soupirant. C'est ainsi que fonctionne Asgard. Odin ne m'a jamais porté de considération, cela n'allait pas changer.

\- C'est faux ! Protesta Thor avec véhémence. Il n'avait pas l'intention de te laissé enfermé pour l'éternité !

\- Et alors ? S'énerva Loki. En quoi est-ce de la considération ? J'ai disparu un an Thor ! Un an c'est long ! Ni Odin ni toi ne m'avez posé la moindre question sur ce que j'étais devenu ! N'ose même pas le défendre devant moi ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! »

Pendant la diatribe de Loki, sa Magie s'était manifestée par des étincelles au bout de ses doigts, et il lui fallut quelques respirations profondes forcées pour se reprendre. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer, et sa Magie parcourait agressivement son corps. Il sentit la main de Barnes se poser sur son épaule, dans un soutien silencieux. Si Rogers parut étonné, il ne dit rien. Thor, quant à lui, avait l'air coupable et triste. Loki n'arriva pas à s'en sentir satisfait, et même cela attisa sa colère.

« Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il d'un ton faible, quand tu es … tombé du Bifröst ? »

Joli euphémisme pour parler de sa tentative de … partir.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui, rétorqua Loki. Il faut se concentrer sur Ultron et la récupération du Sceptre.

\- Le Sceptre, comment l'as-tu eu ? Demanda Natasha un peu plus retorse que Thor et qui posait des questions moins directes.

\- Et bien, je ne l'ai pas trouvé par terre, si c'est la question, répondit-il avec lassitude. On me l'a confié pour la conquête de Midgard.

\- Qui ? Insista l'espionne.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas, répliqua Loki. Je … Il … »

De nouveau, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, et il se retrouva incapable de parler. Heureusement, Eatta intervint.

« C'est un être très puissant. J'ai eu la malchance de le rencontrer une fois, et il est celui qui a construit le Gant de l'Infini.

\- Thanos ? S'exclama Thor.

\- Ne dis pas son nom ! Aboya Loki. »

Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'était emballé et il avait l'impression qu'il était remonté de quelques centimètres dans sa poitrine. Un frisson de terreur le prit, et il tenta en vain de respirer. Toutes ses émotions s'emmêlaient, ses souvenirs tourbillonnaient, ses sensations se confondaient, sa Magie crépitait, instable.

« On va faire une pause, dit Barnes à côté de lui avec un ton sans appel. S'il vous plaît, barrez-vous. Eatta, toi aussi, t'en a assez fait. »

Les autres ne devaient pas bouger assez vite car Barnes leur intima de se dépêcher, jetant tout le monde dehors. Puis il revint vers Loki, qui sentait sa Magie s'échapper de lui par vague.

« Putain Loki, respire, fit Barnes un peu paniqué. Reste avec moi, respire. »

Petit à petit, la panique reflua, mais son centre magique restait très instable. Des flammèches s'échappaient de ses doigts désormais, et il avait laissé des traces de brûlures sur les meubles à proximité.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ? Demanda Barnes.

\- De la méditation, répondit faiblement Loki.

\- Putain, c'est pas bon de garder toutes tes émotions pour toi, jura-t-il. Faut que t'arrive à parler à quelqu'un.

\- Et à qui ? Demanda le demi-Jötunn en haussant les épaules.

\- Thor avait l'air de vouloir écouter, hasarda-t-il. Sinon, y a moi. Je suis là, si t'en as besoin. Je suis ton ami, après tout. »

La sensation de chaleur et de réconfort surpris Loki.

« Merci Bucky, dit-il sincèrement en utilisant le surnom de l'homme pour la première fois.

\- T'as besoin d'être seul, pour ta méditation ?

\- C'est préférable, approuva-t-il. Je vais aller dans la chambre, cela vaudra mieux.

\- Ok, je vais prévenir les autres. »

Loki se retrouva donc seul dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Tony pendant des mois. Il n'osa pas s'asseoir sur le lit, il se positionna donc contre un mur, face à la porte, et se laissa glisser au sol. Il n'entra pas en méditation. Il ne pouvait pas, pas ici, alors qu'il y avait tout ce monde hostile. C'était trop dangereux. Il ramena ses longues jambes en tailleur, en essayant tout de même de se détendre, afin que sa Magie s'écoule mieux et moins agressivement, et se concentra sur sa respiration. Après de longs instants, peut-être une demi-heure, peut-être une heure, peut-être plus il ne savait pas, il était à nouveau dans un état, pas détendu, mais moins tourmenté, quand quelqu'un frappa et entra aussitôt après. Loki tenta de ne pas se crisper quand Tony pénétra dans la pièce, en vain. Il avait le visage grave mais ne semblait pas en colère. Son regard croisa celui de Loki, toujours assit au sol.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour exiger des explications, fit le milliardaire en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, souffla Loki.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, accepter mes invitations, au début, et puis avoir continué. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je voulais croire que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il sincèrement. J'ai été un idiot de me voiler la face de cette manière. Je me suis peut-être menti à moi-même, mais pas à toi. Je le jure. »

La boule refit son apparition dans sa gorge, alors il arrêta de parler. Tony triturait ses mains, mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'as prévenu, fit-il finalement. Tu as semé des indices tout le temps. Le noir, le vert et l'or. Ton nom, enfin, ton faux nom. Ton apparence. Ton histoire avec ton frère et ton père. Tu semais des indices, pas volontairement je pense, mais j'ai été aveugle.

\- Ne te blâme pas. C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû … je voulais … J'aimerai … J'aurai voulu être Lorie Knave.

\- Moi aussi, dit Tony. »

Loki eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine.

« Je comprends tu sais, fit l'homme qui continuait de fixer ses mains. Le truc de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu le pouvais, alors pourquoi se priver ?

\- Tony, commença le Dieu.

\- J'aimais Lorie Knave, le coupa-t-il. J'aimai Lorie Knave et tu l'as tué. C'est pas juste. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle ! Mais elle est juste morte. Elle ne pourra pas revenir, parce que t'auras beau te transformer, maintenant je sais que le vert de ses yeux, ce sont tes yeux. Que ses cheveux tombent exactement pareil autour de ton visage. Que sa démarche, c'est la tienne. Si tu te transformes, je ne verrai que Loki. Lorie est morte. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus triste ? C'est que je sais que Lorie m'aimait en retour. »

Tony tourna son regard brillant vers lui. Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas accusateur. Il était juste triste. Et Loki parvint à soutenir son regard, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de parler. Il ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine, les genoux pliés. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il devait être pathétique à se recroqueviller comme cela, dans une tentative ridicule de protection.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je vous aiderai contre Ultron, offrit Loki. Je continuerai de surveiller Eatta, qui prend cette histoire de Gemmes bien trop à la légère. S'il le faut, je me battrai contre le Titan Fou, celui qui m'a … donné le Sceptre. Mais je promets que je sortirai de ta vie. Je quitterai Midgard s'il le faut. J'irai ailleurs.

\- Et quoi, c'est tout ? Tu vas juste partir ? T'enfuir encore ? »

Loki le regarda étonné.

« Si tu… si vous souhaitez que je sois jugé pour mes actes sur Terre, alors je le serai, proposa-t-il humblement.

\- En fait, Coulson nous a fait comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix et que tu as fait exprès de perdre. Et puis Thor semble très réticent à l'idée de te remettre en prison. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'en vouloir.

\- C'est un peu tard pour lui, fit-il amer. Thor n'a jamais eu beaucoup plus de considération pour moi qu'Odin. Son seul mérite est de ne jamais m'avoir utilisé comme son père, et de s'être un peu réveillé à la fin. J'ai des torts. J'en ai beaucoup. Mais il en a aussi, et autant que moi. Ses torts ne sont juste pas de même nature que les miens. Quant à ceux d'Odin… je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Sa voix exprimait une telle conviction, une telle rage. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Tony. Le milliardaire se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes étendues devant lui, la tête reposant sur le matelas. Il n'était pas tout à fait en face de Loki, mais le regardait directement désormais.

« Raconte-moi, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Odin t'a fait pour que tu le détestes à ce point ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Si c'est une manière de te venger…

\- Non, c'est pas ça, soupira Tony. Il y a forcément un peu d'elle en toi. Je veux dire, ouais, elle était merveilleuse, donc tu peux pas être si mauvais. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis. Tout le truc avec son père, ça avait l'air de la faire souffrir, alors je me dis que si je te comprends un peu mieux, ça m'aidera peut-être … à la laisser partir. »

Loki resta silencieux. Il n'était pas Lorie, mais Lorie était lui, et ce que disait Tony avait du sens. Enfin de son point de vue. Mais que dire ? Que révéler ? Il se sentait déjà beaucoup trop vulnérable, et s'était bien assez humilié volontairement.

« Tu disais qu'Odin n'avait jamais eu de considération pour toi, continua Tony. Qu'a-t-il dit ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Thor parle peu de votre famille en général. Ouais, il a quelques envolées lyriques parfois, mais rien sur les détails.

\- Thor n'est pas un imbécile complet, dit Loki surprenant son interlocuteur. Enfin, il ne l'est plus. Ce n'était pas le cas, il y a quelques années. Il était un enfant gâté, mais Odin, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, a décidé de lui laisser la place et de le couronner. Mère connaissait mon point de vue sur l'immaturité de Thor, et reconnaissait qu'en effet, il avait tendance à prendre beaucoup de choses à la légère, mais elle n'a jamais remis en question les décisions d'Odin. Et le Roi ne voulait rien entendre de ma part. Comme je ne prenais pas part à la liesse générale, tous ont pensé que j'étais jaloux, Thor le premier. Je n'étais pas envieux. J'étais inquiet. Pour le trône, pour le Royaume, pour le peuple, pour notre famille. Thor est un grand guerrier, mais cela ne lui donne pas les qualités pour être un bon roi. Et puisque je ne pouvais convaincre personne, j'ai voulu les mettre tous devant le fait accompli. Il existe un Royaume dont les habitants sont les ennemis héréditaires des Æsir. Les Jötnar, qu'on appelle aussi géants des glaces, sont des monstres sanguinaires, féroces et dangereux, dont la peau bleue provoque de graves engelures. Tout Asgard le sait et tous les haïssent avec ferveur. J'ai donc fait entrer quelques Jötnar dans le palais pendant la cérémonie du couronnement de Thor. Ils ont été tués par le Destructeur en quelques minutes, mais Thor s'est échauffé, et a voulu réclamer réparation à Jötunheim. Odin, qui était encore Roi, puisque le couronnement n'avait pas eu lieu, a refusé. Il avait raison bien sûr. On ne déclare pas une guerre pour une effraction. Au pire, on négocie un dédommagement, et je pense qu'Odin avait cela en tête. Mais Thor ne l'a pas entendu ainsi. Accompagné de ses fidèles amis, Sif et les trois Guerriers, ainsi que de moi, il est parti en douce pour Jötunheim, avec la bénédiction du Gardien. C'était de la désobéissance de notre part, mais le Gardien est sous serment, c'était donc une trahison. Sentant que nous courions à notre perte, j'ai fait prévenir Odin par un Einherjar, un garde royal. »

Il s'arrêta brièvement, laissant les souvenirs douloureux remonter à sa mémoire.

« Nous nous sommes battus contre les géants des glaces, et ma peau a touché celle de l'un d'eux. Mais au lieu de sentir une vive douleur, à l'endroit du contact, mon bras est devenu bleu. Cela n'a pas duré. Odin est intervenu et a mis fin à la bataille. C'était ce que je voulais, qu'il s'aperçoive enfin que Thor n'était pas formé pour la couronne. Je voulais qu'enfin Odin force son fils à prendre des leçons de diplomatie, de stratégie, de politique. Je l'avais enfin mis devant ses contradictions, mais une fois de plus, Odin s'est voilé la face à propos de Thor. Le Roi de Jötunheim, Laufey venait de déclarer à nouveau la guerre à Asgard à cause de Thor, et quelle a été sa punition ? Odin lui a confisqué Mjöllnir, et l'a envoyé sur son Royaume préféré, Midgard. J'aurais dû argumenter, défendre un autre point de vue, mais j'étais obnubilé par le fait que ma peau pouvait tourner au bleu. J'étais en train de comprendre que toute ma vie n'était qu'un vaste mensonge. Je suis allé prendre un artefact magique qui appartenait à Jötunheim pour confirmer mes craintes. Mon corps entier était devenu bleu. J'étais … je suis … et Odin … Il m'a raconté m'avoir trouvé dans un temple sur Jötunheim, à la fin de la guerre, que j'avais été laissé là pour mourir par mon père, Laufey, le Roi sanguinaire des Jötnar. Il a dit avoir eu pitié de moi. Il voulait m'utiliser pour amener une paix durable entre Asgard et Jötunheim. Il voulait faire de moi un Roi pantin, destiné à obéir à Asgard la supérieure, cracha-t-il avec colère. Mais ses projets n'étaient plus d'actualité. Et alors que mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi, il est juste tombé dans le Sommeil. »

Loki renifla avec mépris. Odin n'avait jamais été à la hauteur avec lui.

« Thor était banni, je fus donc couronné Roi régent, le temps du Sommeil d'Odin. J'aurais pu être un bon régent. Mais mon esprit s'effondrait sur lui-même, et je n'avais personne pour me rattraper, me soutenir. Les amis de Thor me méprisent cordialement depuis toujours, parce que je suis un Mage, et pas un Guerrier, comme tout bon Ase qui se respecte. Et il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me rappelait à chaque instant que je n'étais en fait qu'un monstre, et que si quelqu'un s'en apercevait, les Æsir réclameraient ma mort. Au même moment, les amis de Thor, qui étaient persuadés que j'avais comploté pour évincer Thor de la succession, sont partis sur Midgard pour le ramener à Asgard, malgré ma désapprobation. Le Gardien a trahi une seconde fois en quelques jours. Et j'ai juste … pété les plombs. »

Loki pouvait sentir la folie remuer au fond de lui, comme s'il ne suffisait que d'une toute petite chose pour la faire remonter à la surface. Juste en parler suffisait à la réveiller, et cela lui faisait peur.

« Je crois que sur Midgard vous auriez appelé cela une rupture psychotique. Même si, et bien, je ne suis pas humain, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans la littérature de plus approchant. Nous n'étudions pas la psychologie à Asgard, je n'ai donc pas de bonnes notions. Mais mon esprit malade a concocté toute une machination pour prouver à Odin que j'étais digne du trône, digne d'être un Ase malgré l'évidence. J'ai tendu un piège à Laufey, mon géniteur, et je l'ai assassiné devant la couche d'Odin, en présence de ma mère. Et puis pour des raisons qui sont floues maintenant, mais qui étaient tellement évidentes à ce moment-là, j'ai envoyé le Destructeur pour tuer Thor et ses amis. J'ai presque réussi, et Thor a retrouvé son marteau et ses pouvoirs. J'ai aussi essayé de détruire Jötunheim. Thor s'est battu contre moi. Je crois que ... je voulais qu'il me tue, oui. Pour m'empêcher de détruire mon monde de naissance, il a détruit le Bifröst. Cela a créé une vacuité dans l'espace, une ouverture vers quelque part dans l'univers. Je voulais qu'Odin comprenne que j'avais fait ça pour lui. J'avais tué Laufey pour empêcher la Guerre. Je voulais détruire Jötunheim pour que les Jötnar ne soient plus jamais une menace. Mais Odin n'a pas voulu le comprendre. J'étais suspendu au dessus du vide à ce moment-là. Je n'avais plus rien. Ni famille, ni ami, ni but, ni identité. Alors j'ai juste … lâché prise je crois. »

Tony resta silencieux, semblant attendre que Loki continue.

« Je suis tombé dans l'espace. Je n'aurais pas dû survivre. Mais j'ai survécu. Je suis tombé dans un monde loin, très loin d'Yggdrasil. Un monde où règne une créature appelée l'Autre, Empereur d'un peuple nommé les Chitauri, et vassal de celui que les Æsir surnomment le Titan Fou. J'étais fou, brisé et haineux. Je haïssais tout et tout le monde, mais surtout moi-même. L'Autre est une créature vile et cruelle. Mais la douleur physique n'est pas si terrible. Elle est _dépassable_. Le Titan Fou par contre, il avait le Sceptre, la Gemme de l'Esprit. Il a tout ravagé, tout retourné. Il a attisé la colère et la haine. Il a insufflé des envies de vengeance sanglante. Mais surtout il a vu le Tesseract. Je savais où il était parce que je suis particulièrement réceptif à sa Magie. Le Titan Fou avait le moyen parfait pour s'en emparer. Il m'a donc envoyé sur Terre pour le récupérer, puis ouvrir un passage pour son armée, afin de détruire cette planète, et forcer les Æsir à venir la défendre. Je ne voudrais pas entrer dans les détails, mais Yggdrasil existe sur un autre plan d'existence que le reste de l'univers. Et Midgard est une sorte de portail. Bien sûr, il existe d'autres moyen que Midgard pour atteindre les autres Royaumes, mais la Terre est le plus sûr et le plus facile. Le Titan Fou souhaite la destruction d'Yggdrasil, et pour se faire, il voulait passer par la Terre. J'ai été envoyé pour vaincre cette première ligne de défense. Mais il y a encore des personnes qui comptent pour moi au sein des Neuf Royaumes, et pour lesquels je suis prêt à mourir. Alors j'ai mené les Chitauri à la défaite, plus ou moins consciemment, selon les moments. Vous m'avez vaincu, Thor m'a ramené à Asgard, et la suite, je l'ai raconté tout à l'heure. Le 'procès'. J'ai été jeté en prison, jusqu'à ce que Thor me fasse évader.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Ces gens pour lesquels tu es prêt à mourir ? Demanda Tony.

\- Mes enfants, murmura Loki la gorge nouée.

\- Tes enfants ? S'étonna Tony. Tu es père ? Mais … Pourquoi ? S'ils comptent tant pour toi, pourquoi ne pas être avec eux ? »

Loki sentit une barrière au fond de lui céder. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir la pitié dans le regard de Tony.

« Il existe une prophétie, hoqueta-t-il, une prophétie qui prédit que mes enfants seront à l'origine de Ragnarök, la fin des Mondes. Pour l'éviter, Odin les a banni, puis, pour s'assurer que je lui obéisse, et que je ne les libère pas, il m'a jeté un sort qui m'empêche de les voir. Ils pourraient être dans cette pièce, je ne pourrai ni les voir, ni les entendre, ni les sentir. Ce n'était que des bébés ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me les arracher ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas banni avec eux ? »

De lourds sanglots déchiraient sa gorge. Il n'avait parlé de cela qu'avec Maître Vlanarus. Personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais écouté ainsi, et il fallait que ce soit Tony, l'homme dont il venait de briser le cœur. Il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux et enserra ses jambes de ses bras. Il n'entendit pas l'homme bouger, mais il sentit lorsqu'il s'assit tout à côté de lui, et qu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'humain l'attira contre lui, en murmurant des paroles de réconfort sans queue ni tête. Loki tenta de lutter un peu, mais finit par céder, et se laisser aller, la tête dans le cou de Tony, qui lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Il pleura longtemps, déversant sa peine, sa colère, sa peur. Il pleura sur son passé mensonger, sur son présent détruit et sur son avenir inexistant. Il pleura enfin sur ses amours, celui pour ses enfants qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'exprimer, et celui pour Tony désormais en lambeaux. Il se reprit finalement, et se redressa.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en voulant s'éloigner.

\- Ne le sois pas, fit Tony en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues dans un geste doux. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai très envie d'aller casser la gueule à Thor. Putain, je suis même étonné que t'aies pas craqué plus tôt. T'as quel âge ? Des centaines d'années ? C'est tout de même incroyable que t'aies eu personne pour te soutenir ! T'as pas du tout d'ami à Asgard ?

\- Être Mage-Guerrier ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de respectable pour la noblesse Asyne, expliqua Loki qui se calmait peu à peu. Utiliser la Magie lors d'un combat n'est pas honorable, et nombre de Guerriers Défenseurs préféreraient mourir que de subir un tel déshonneur. Je n'ai pas bonne réputation au Palais. Vanaheim et Alfheim me portent une solide estime, car ce sont des Mondes où la Magie y est pratiquée et révérée. Mais c'était trop tard quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me socialiser comme les autres. Les seules personnes que je pourrais qualifier d'amis ce sont mes anciens Maîtres et Maîtresses de Magie, mais ils ont en mon cœur plus une place de parents que d'amis véritables. L'un d'entre eux surtout.

\- Vlanarus.

\- Oui. Je ne peux en vouloir aux Æsir de m'avoir rejeté, car c'est une société très sectaire, qui n'accepte que peu la différence. Si j'avais su dès le début _pourquoi_ j'étais si dissemblable à eux … »

Tout aurait été différent. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient toujours assis par terre, côte à côte, leurs épaules et leurs avant-bras se touchant. C'était réconfortant, une présence ainsi, l'écoutant, essayant de ne pas le juger comme il l'avait été toute sa vie. Allant même jusqu'à s'offusquer de ses souffrances, voulant le défendre. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Tu sens pareil, murmura son voisin après un moment.

\- Je suis la même personne Tony. Je ne m'autorisais pas les mêmes choses, mais fondamentalement, je n'ai pas menti. Je ne me suis jamais forcé, jamais comporté d'une manière que je ne voulais pas.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je t'en veux, j'veux dire, putain tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre. Mais je crois que j'arrive à comprendre tout ce truc de pétage de plombs, d'enfance solitaire, et tout. Ouais, je suis mal placé pour en vouloir aux gens qui pète un câble. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à faire le con pour qu'on me remarque, pour tenter de me différencier de mon père, pour finalement marcher droit dans ses pas. Je suis personne pour faire des remarques là-dessus. Fausse identité ? J'ai fait. Comportement autodestructeur ? J'ai fait. Tentative indirecte de suicide ? J'ai fait. Faire du mal aux gens que j'aime ? J'ai fait ça tellement de fois. Putain, j'ai même probablement tué plus de gens que toi avec mes armes. Ouais, j'arrive à comprendre.

\- Tu me pardonneras ? Un jour ?

\- Je sais pas. Probablement. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tony répondit, et Rhodey passa la tête par la porte.

« Dites les gars, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? On a des nouvelles d'Ultron. »

Cela suffit à faire lever Tony et Loki.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas te reposer ? Demanda le milliardaire. T'as une sale gueule.

\- Tu t'es regardé ? rétorqua Loki avec un faible sourire.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Allons voir ce que le T-1000 a fait. »

Maria et Eatta n'avaient pas chômé. Elles avaient traqué sur Internet les traces d'Ultron, et surveillaient les informations autour du globe.

« Il est partout, dit Maria lorsque tout le monde fut de nouveau dans le salon. Labo de robotique, d'armement … Les rapports parlent d'hommes de métal qui font des razzias.

\- Des victimes ? Demanda Steve et Loki remarqua que Bucky se tenait assez proche de lui ce qui était inhabituel de la part de son ami.

\- Seulement ceux qui engagent le combat. La plupart partent dans des délires, des souvenirs, des cauchemars, ou parlent d'une chose 'trop rapide pour être vue'.

\- Les Maximoff, comprit Steve.

\- Qui sont les Maximoff ? Demanda Loki qui avaient l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose et qui se sentait très las.

\- Des cobayes volontaires d'HYDRA apparemment. Ce sont des optimisés, les seuls qui ont survécu aux manipulations à la fois génétiques et magiques d'HYDRA, expliqua Eatta. Ce sont des jumeaux, Pietro et Wanda Maximoff. Lui a désormais un métabolisme et une homéostasie améliorés, et elle c'est plutôt neuro-électricité, télékinésie, manipulation mentale.

\- Oh, fit Loki comprenant. C'est elle qui a lancé un sort à Tony. Je vois. Neuro-électricité tu dis ? Alors le sort devrait s'étioler seul dans les jours à venir.

\- Logique qu'Ultron les recrute, continua Steve. Ils ont quelqu'un en commun après tout. Mais Strucker ne pourra pas plus nous renseigner. Il est mort cette nuit, assassiné par Ultron, avec un message pour nous. »

La photo du cadavre et du mot 'PAIX' en lettres de sang sur le mur s'afficha sur l'écran du salon.

« Joli graffiti, siffla Tony.

\- C'est un écran de fumée, dit Natasha. Pourquoi envoyer ce message après son discours d'hier ?

\- Strucker devait savoir quelque chose, hasarda Steve. Quelque chose qu'Ultron ne veut pas qu'on sache.

\- Et nous ne le sauront pas, soupira Maria. Toutes les données qu'on avait sur Strucker ont été effacées.

\- Pas tout, fit Steve. Vous pensez trop informatique. Mais le SHIELD a imprimé beaucoup de choses.

\- Et les archives sont dans les sous-sols de la tour, continua Maria.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Tony visiblement pas au courant.

\- Il y avait deux étages de sous-sols non-utilisés quand les Avengers se sont installés à la tour, répondit Coulson. On en a profité pour stocker un maximum de trucs discrètement. Décision unilatérale prise par Fury. Seuls Maria et moi étions au courant, puis on a quand même mis Natasha dans la confidence, puisqu'elle était sur place assez souvent.

\- C'est vrai que moi, j'existe pas, grogna Barton.

\- Désolé Clint, fit Coulson réellement navré. Mais tu n'avais pas retrouvé toutes tes accréditations à ce moment-là. Et ensuite, on n'y a pas pensé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se plonger dans la lecture de compte rendu poussiéreux et barbants, demanda Rhodey. »

Tous ne descendirent pas aux archives. Steve et Bucky suivirent Maria, Coulson et l'agent May, accompagnés de Barton et Romanoff. Thor profita de ce moment pour s'approcher de Loki.

« Te sens-tu mieux mon frère, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, merci Thor.

\- Toi et moi, on va avoir une longue conversation, Point Break, grimaça Tony. A propos d'exclusion sociale et de harcèlement moral.

\- Tony, s'il te plaît, plaida Loki.

\- Ok, ok, pas maintenant. D'accord. »

Thor fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Une preuve de plus pour Loki que son frère avait changé, qu'il était plus patient désormais. Soudain Loki réalisa.

« Mais, ils ne vont pas descendre et remonter les soixante-dix étages à pieds ?

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, gloussa Eatta, mais c'est en effet ce qu'ils sont partis pour faire.

\- C'est du délire ! Ça va prendre toute la journée ! »

Le Dieu du Chaos se précipita derrière le groupe partis, et les rejoignit dans la cage d'escalier. Il les héla.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bucky un poil alarmé.

\- Soixante-dix étages, dit simplement Loki. La téléportation est beaucoup plus rapide. »

Ils acceptèrent avec différents degrés d'enthousiasme l'offre du Dieu, et revinrent les bras chargés de cartons quelques instants plus tard. Tous furent mis à contribution, cherchant le nom de Strucker dans les documents d'archives. Sam trouva un carton concernant l'agent d'HYDRA, et chacun prit un dossier à consulter.

« Strucker avaient un tas d'associés connus, grogna Steve. Ça va être une plaie de tout vérifier, surtout si on n'a pas accès à leurs dossiers informatiques.

\- Et après, c'est nous qui comptons trop sur les ordinateurs, se moqua Tony.

\- J'admets que c'est pratique.

\- Pratique ? s'insurgea Tony. L'informatique n'est pas juste pratique !

\- Étais-tu obligé de le lancer sur ce sujet Steve ? Soupira Loki sans s'apercevoir qu'il interagissait avec l'Avenger comme s'il était encore dans la peau de Lorie. Il va tourner en boucle pendant des heures maintenant. »

Steve lui lança un regard interloqué, tandis que Loki se morigéna en silence. Il devait faire plus attention ! Les Avengers n'étaient pas ses amis !

« Attends, intervint Tony en regardant vers Bruce. Je connais ce gars-là. Ça remonte un peu, mais il faisait du trafic d'armes sur les côtes africaines. »

Le regard de Steve en dit long sur ses pensées.

« Il y a des conventions, d'accord ? Je connaissais les trafiquants, obligé si je ne voulais pas risquer de leur vendre quoique ce soit. Même si Stane ne s'en est pas privé derrière mon dos, ajouta-t-il tout bas. Donc le type, Ulysses Klaue, voulait se renouveler, changer la donne. »

Il sortit une photo d'un homme de dos de l'épais dossier. Loki jeta un œil par dessus son épaule.

« Il a une marque au fer dans la nuque, remarqua-t-il. Ce genre de marque est rarement un ornement volontaire. »

Un rapide passage dans un logiciel de reconnaissance d'image donna quelques résultats.

« C'est un mot d'un dialecte africain, dit Bruce devant l'écran. Il signifie 'voleur', mais en beaucoup moins sympathique.

\- Typique, marmonna Loki. Asgard a encore ce genre de punition dans certaines villes.

\- Quel dialecte ? Demanda Coulson

\- Du Wakanda.

\- Hum, dommage, fit le Directeur. On a aucun agent dans cette zone. Plus depuis longtemps. Qu'a-t-il volé au Wakanda pour porter une marque d'une telle taille dans le cou ? »

Steve et Tony se jetèrent un regard alarmé.

« S'il a quitté le Wakanda avec du stock… commença le milliardaire.

\- Votre père en a laissé ?

\- Dites, vous pouvez partager avec les autres ? Les interrompit Eatta s'attirant quelques hochements de tête.

\- Le Wakanda produit le métal le plus solide du monde, répondit Tony. Le vibranium.

\- Je croyais que Howard avait tout extrait, dit Bucky. »

Loki remarqua que l'homme se frottait régulièrement le front. Migraine. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à tout. Il lui tendit une fiole de potion jaune, stabilisatrice, que Bucky avala sans sourciller.

« C'était quoi ? Demanda Steve sèchement.

\- Je t'ai dit, fit Bucky en planta son regard dans celui du Capitaine. Loki me donne des potions pour aider mon cerveau à guérir. Je fais régulièrement des migraines, surtout quand des choses me rappellent le passé. Je fais confiance à Loki. Donc Howard avait extrait tout le vibranium ou pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Tony, tout le filon y est passé dans les années quarante. Le truc, c'est que depuis, ils ont trouvé d'autres filons, en eaux profondes. A l'époque, Howard n'aurait pas pu l'extraire, mais aujourd'hui, on a les techniques pour.

\- Il faut trouver ce gars, Klaue, avant Ultron, conclut Steve. Où est-il maintenant ? »

* * *

 _ **Quand j'ai écris le dialogue entre Loki et Tony, j'étais tellement dans la tête de Loki que j'ai fondu en larmes en même temps que lui, tout en continuant d'écrire (c'était vers fin avril, début mai). L'écriture a un petit quelque chose de cathartique, surtout quand nos personnages ont des problèmes qui ressemblent aux nôtres (mon père ne m'a pas arraché mes enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas).  
**_

 _ **Voilà, c'était le chapitre piétinage de morceaux de coeur, maintenant, il faut les recoller ces morceaux :)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	15. A3 C3 Clint Barton

**Chapitre 12 : Clint Barton**

 **4 mai 2015 – A bord du Quinjet des Avengers, en direction des Côtes Sauvages d'Afrique du Sud :**

Clint avait passé le relais à Tony, pour se reposer un peu avant d'arriver en Afrique du Sud. Ils n'étaient que les Avengers de la première heure à être partis pour des raisons diverses et variées. Déjà, ils étaient suffisamment nombreux, et pourquoi casser la cohésion d'une équipe soudée quand on n'était pas obligé de le faire. Ensuite, si Cap' avait confiance en Barnes, ce n'était pas le cas de Clint et encore moins de Natasha qui voyait d'un œil mauvais le retour de l'assassin d'HYDRA. Ensuite, la résurrection de Phil, si c'était une bonne nouvelle, apportait plus de questions et de rancœur que de réconfort. Enfin, il y avait le cas de Loki. Thor était ravi d'avoir son frère de nouveau à ses côtés (et Clint et Natasha lui avaient fait comprendre que taire la nouvelle de la survie de Loki n'était pas très sympa de sa part), et souhaitait l'intégrer au groupe. Heureusement, Loki était plus que réticent à cette idée. Stark avait eu un changement d'attitude entre le début de leur conseil de guerre, et après sa discussion en tête à tête avec le criminel. D'abord méfiant, il était ressorti en colère, mais pas contre Loki. Il s'était placé à côté de lui pendant tout le reste des discussions, cherchant son regard, parfois posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

Clint n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien vu que Loki était instable émotionnellement parlant. Il avait compris que le Dieu n'était pas responsable de ses actes sur Terre, au moins en partie. En réalité, Clint n'en avait jamais voulu à Loki pour la Bataille de New-York. Il lui en avait voulu pour la possession, pour avoir retourné son cerveau, pour avoir bloqué ses souvenirs. Il était en colère pour la mort de Phil, qui finalement n'était plus d'actualité. Mais Clint était un agent, et avant d'être un agent, il était un voyou, un criminel lui aussi. Il savait qu'il était facile de se laisser embarquer par la haine et la violence. Prendre la vie d'un autre donnait l'illusion de la puissance. Il lui avait fallu rencontrer Phil pour s'en rendre compte, et s'il avait bien compris, Loki lui s'était débattu seul avec ses problèmes. Cela n'atténuait pas la rancune, mais peut-être que cela lui permettrait de travailler occasionnellement avec le frère de Thor.

Natasha s'assit à côté de lui.

« Comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres qui se reposaient.

\- Mitigé, répondit Clint. J'ai un peu de mal à digérer le fait que Phil ne soit pas mort. Et si je veux être honnête, je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir prévenu. Je sais, je sais, il y a sûrement une très bonne raison, qui doit être une décision de Fury. Mais Fury n'est plus Directeur et Phil l'a remplacé. Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas Clint. Tu sais qu'un agent ne doit pas laisser sa vie privée empiéter sur la sécurité de l'agence. Un bon agent…

\- Réfléchit avec sa tête, pas avec son cœur, scanda-t-il. Je sais. C'est dur à avaler quand même. Et à côté de ça, il y a Loki. Ce type est juste pathétique. Rien à voir avec le psychopathe d'il y a trois ans, même s'il reste instable émotionnellement. C'est très bizarre d'ailleurs, de faire la comparaison entre le moment où il essayait de nous tuer, et maintenant où il semble dramatiquement amoureux de Stark.

\- Toute cette comédie sous les traits d'une femme, je pense que c'était une façon de se donner une seconde chance, réfléchit Natasha à voix haute. Il n'avait pas l'intention du tout de dévoiler son identité réelle à aucun d'entre nous, même pas son frère. Même si je suis sûre que Thor l'a reconnu assez vite. Est-ce une manière d'éviter d'avoir à payer pour ses crimes ? Ou est-ce plus profond que ça, une sorte de trouble de la personnalité… J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour me faire une idée. Ce sera sûrement un peu des deux.

\- Tu le crois quand il dit qu'il n'a pas eu de procès ? Demanda Clint. Je veux dire, il a commis des crimes graves, y a pas moyen qu'il paye pas au moins un peu pour ça. Mais de là à condamner quelqu'un sans procès… Je sais que c'est ce que fait le SHIELD souvent, en exécutant des mecs pour éviter à avoir à les arrêter. Mais merde. Odin est censé être son père, et Thor son frère. Aucun des deux n'a rien demandé ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il les déteste. Faudrait peut-être exiger un procès ici, sur Terre, pour faire un peu la lumière sur toute cette histoire.

\- Pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Natasha. Les Asgardiens ont l'air d'avoir un sacré complexe de supériorité par rapport aux autres Mondes. Ils prendraient très mal le fait qu'on pense qu'ils rendent mal la justice. D'autant que c'est le Roi qui la rend. Pas une bonne idée de se mettre à dos un peuple en avance sur nous technologiquement.

\- En avance, en avance, pas sûr, grommela Clint. Thor a toujours du mal avec nos appareils. A moins que les leurs soient tellement simples d'utilisation, qu'ils ne savent plus comment utiliser de la technologie désuète ?

\- Imagine Lila ou Cooper devant un tourne-disque, fit Nat' avec un sourire. Voilà. Alors qu'ils savent tous les deux utiliser ton Starkphone à la perfection. Je pense que c'est le même ordre d'idée.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Ne pas se mettre à dos les Asgardiens, utiliser plutôt la voie diplomatique, et ne pas leur imposer des trucs. J'ai saisi l'idée. N'empêche que je trouve ça abusé, du point de vue familial. T'imagine, si Cooper dans vingt ans commet un crime ? Je serai fou, mais au moins j'essayerai de le comprendre ! Et je suis sûr que Lila essayerait de l'aider au mieux à traverser une épreuve pareille. Mais là, Thor semblait complètement tomber des nues. Je veux dire, c'était évident, même quand il était sous les traits de 'Lorie' qu'il souffrait en silence. Mais ça semble complètement dépasser Thor.

\- Thor a dit que Loki avait été adopté. Il n'a probablement même pas idée que son frère puisse souffrir de cela. Il est Prince, adulé dans son monde et dans le nôtre. Comment pourrait-il se mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui est rejeté, s'il n'en a jamais fait l'expérience. Nous, on sait. On connaît cette douleur. C'est peut-être bien plus facile pour nous, qui sommes des êtres de l'ombre, de comprendre Loki, que pour Thor qui a vécu toute sa vie en pleine lumière.

\- Ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire, mais ouais, je crois que j'arrive à comprendre Loki. En tout cas, ce qu'il nous a laissé apercevoir. »

Ça lui faisait mal d'admettre une telle chose, qu'il était toujours en colère, toujours rancunier, mais plus haineux. La haine et la violence avaient très tôt fait parties de son univers. Sa rencontre avec Phil lui avait permis de les canaliser vers un objectif plus … utile à défaut d'autre mot. La haine s'était estompée au fil des années, et la retrouver, après avoir été soumis à la volonté de Loki, avait été comme retrouver son pire ennemi de l'école vingt ans plus tard. Ce n'était pas agréable, c'était un peu différent, mais cela restait de l'ordre du familier.

« Tu as pensé quoi des deux autres ? Demanda Clint pour éviter de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées sombres.

\- Barnes est un livre ouvert. Il est instable, mais différemment de Loki. Il lui fait confiance d'ailleurs, ça se voit à sa gestuelle. Et il est trop heureux de retrouver Steve. Ça, c'est indéniable. Et Steve est trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Barnes. On aurait dit un vieux couple tellement ils ont repris vite leurs marques l'un envers l'autre.

\- Tu crois que… ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. C'était tabou à l'époque, et Steve est vieux jeu. Après, on peut prendre les paris sur combien de temps ça va leur prendre de se rendre compte de leur degré d'intimité.

\- Cap' va tellement pas apprécier qu'on fasse un truc comme ça. Ok, je dis trois mois.

\- Quatre.

\- Tenu. Qu'est-ce qu'on met en jeu ?

\- Si je gagne, réfléchit Natasha, tu me fais la cuisine pendant une semaine, midi et soir.

\- Putain, t'es dure ! Ok. Si je gagne, tu prends des vacances, et tu viens à la ferme, on va dire, une semaine aussi. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et Eatta alors ? Fit Clint. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Elle est dure à cerner. Elle n'a pratiquement pas changé de comportement après que Loki et elle aient été démasqués. Elle semble tout prendre à la légère, et elle nous considère comme des gamins.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus vieilles de l'univers. Odin a quoi, trois mille ans ? Elle a quel âge du coup ?

\- Aucune idée. Les deux autres semblent l'apprécier dans une certaine mesure, mais ne lui font pas confiance totalement. Alors que Loki et Barnes se font mutuellement confiance. Ils ont combattu côtes à côtes, ça doit jouer. J'en ai brièvement parlé avec Maria.

\- On fait un autre pari ?

\- Non, refusa Nat' avec un petit rire. Maria serait capable de l'apprendre et de nous faire perdre juste pour nous contrarier. En tout cas, elle pense que le plus gros morceau du trio, c'est elle, mais elle n'en a pas appris beaucoup plus. Elle se fait draguer et pense sérieusement à s'envoyer en l'air une ou deux fois, mais elle dit que c'est très dur de faire cracher quoique ce soit à Tivan. Le seul truc notable qu'elle ait appris, c'est que Loki a peur du pouvoir des Gemmes, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'Eatta les possède toutes en même temps.

\- En même temps, si ces trucs sont aussi puissants qu'il le dit, c'est comme confier une bombe atomique à Kim Jong-Un. Elle risque de s'en servir pour un peu tout et n'importe quoi. On ne connaît rien d'elle, ni son passé, ni ses mobiles, rien du tout. Juste qu'elle collectionne des objets puissants. Ça veut tout et rien dire. Elle n'a rien en commun avec les deux autres a priori.

\- Elle a Thanos en commun avec Loki, contredit Natasha. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir vécu la même chose. Loki est terrifié par ce type, tandis qu'Eatta, elle réagit comme s'il était un rival un peu coriace. Je ne lui ferai pas confiance sur un champ de bataille, ni pour évaluer une situation, ni pour la gérer. »

Clint acquiesça. Les autres se réveillaient, car ils arrivaient sur les côtes d'Afrique du Sud, après plus de cinq heures de vol. Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever, et les couleurs du ciel étaient magnifiques. Les nuages épars se coloraient de rose et d'orange, et la lune, encore visible, pâlissait à vue d'œil. C'était très apaisant. Rien dans le paysage annonçait que l'équipe des Avengers partaient pour se battre, et si Clint devait être honnête, il n'en avait pas spécialement envie.

Ils se posèrent dans un endroit désert sur la côte, non loin d'un chantier de démantèlement de vieux navires militaires américains et européens. Ulysses Klaue se cachait des autorités dans l'un d'eux, dirigeant une sorte de mafia à la tête d'un trafic de métaux plutôt prolifique, qui cachait lui-même un trafic d'armes encore plus lucratif. Les informations récentes avaient été assez dures à trouver sur internet, mais Eatta s'était révélée très efficace dans l'épluchage de données énormes, combiné à ce que le trio avait volé à HYDRA. Le trafiquant était donc retranché sur le Winston Churchill, ancien navire britannique, dont la nation anglaise s'était débarrassée quelques années auparavant. De son quartier général rouillant, Klaue vendait sous le manteau des tonnes de métaux différents, certains courants, certains rares, et il n'était pas impossible qu'il stocke directement sur le bateau, le fruit de son larcin au Wakanda, quelques dizaines de kilos de vibranium sous forme de barre.

« Stark…, fit une voix d'homme dans les tréfonds du navire. »

Ils avaient pénétré facilement dans les installations vétustes, alors que de nombreux hommes fuyaient les lieux. Alarmés par cette fuite inexpliquée, l'équipe des Avengers s'étaient séparées en deux groupes distincts. D'un côté Thor, Stark et Cap' avançaient à découvert, tandis que Natasha et lui se dissimulaient dans les ombres.

« Quoi ? Demanda une voix robotique. »

Merde. Ultron était déjà là. Clint se raidit. Si Ultron était là, les jumeaux Maximoff ne devaient pas être loin. La fille était très certainement la plus dangereuse des deux. Il se positionna sur une plate-forme, surplombant légèrement la scène. Klaue, devant un caisson sécurisé contenant des barres de vibranium, regardait un robot humanoïde immense une lueur suspicieuse dans l'œil. Derrière lui, un homme de main qui n'avait pas fuit, et les Optimisés. Le garçon Maximoff avait un échantillon de vibranium dans les mains. Tous semblaient tendus, prêts au combat.

« Tony Stark disait ça, fit Klaue. A moi. Tu es sa création.

\- Quoi ? Sembla s'insurger Ultron. »

Et franchement c'était très bizarre, car un robot n'était pas censé avoir des sentiments. Il attrapa le bras du trafiquant. L'homme de main de Klaue sortit une arme, mais d'un geste rapide, la fille Maximoff l'empêcha de la lever vers Ultron. Encore de la Magie putain. Clint détestait la Magie.

« Je ne le suis pas. Tu penses que je suis un de ses pantins ? Continua Ultron en colère. Ses hommes sans âmes ? Regarde-moi ! Est-ce que je ressemble à Iron Man ? Stark n'est rien ! »

D'un geste violent il arracha littéralement le bras de Klaue. Clint réprima une grimace. C'était parfaitement dégueulasse. En état de choc, le trafiquant s'éloigna en titubant de l'immense robot, son sang se répandant sur le sol du bateau.

« Je suis désolé, fit Ultron et putain il semblait sincère. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas, reprit-il à nouveau en colère. Ne me compare pas à Stark. »

Il envoya un violent coup de pied à Klaue qui tomba à la renverse et dévala des escaliers de service. Son homme de main, libéré du sort de la fille Maximoff, se précipita à la suite de son patron.

« Ça m'obsède ! Continua Ultron. Stark est un virus !

\- Oh Junior, pleurnicha faussement Tony en arrivant sur la plate-forme avec Cap' et Thor. Tu vas briser le cœur de ton vieux père. »

De l'autre côté du navire, en face de lui, Clint aperçut Nat' qui se mettait en place. Ils allaient pouvoir attaquer.

« Si je le dois, répondit Ultron en se positionnant face au puissant trio les jumeaux à ses côtés.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de briser quoique ce soit, fit Cap' toujours tentant de se sortir des situations critiques sans combattre.

\- Clairement tu n'as jamais fait d'omelette, ricana Ultron.

\- Il m'a ôté les mots de la bouche, se plaignit Tony.

\- Très drôle, Monsieur Stark, intervint le garçon Maximoff en s'avançant. Vous êtes dans votre élément ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? »

Le regard du garçon (c'était quoi cette couleur de cheveux ridicule, sérieusement ?) glissa vers le bas de la passerelle, là où les hommes de Klaue entreposaient de vieux missiles soviétiques, récupérés par contrebande.

« C'était pas ma vie, se défendit Stark sur la défensive immédiatement.

\- Vous pouvez encore vous en tirer, coupa Cap' en direction des jumeaux.

\- Mais non le ferons, répliqua la fille avec condescendance. »

Son ton irrita Clint. Ces gamins étaient bien trop prétentieux. Il espéra que ses gosses à lui ne deviennent jamais comme cela.

« Vous avez souffert, continua Cap'.

\- Ah ! Captain America, se désola Ultron en secouant la tête. Le bras armé de la justice divine. Prétendant pouvoir vivre sans guerre. Je suis physiquement incapable de vomir, mais…

\- Si tu crois en la paix, alors faisons la paix, l'interrompit Thor qui commençait à s'irriter.

\- Je crois que tu confonds paix et calme, dit le robot et pour le coup Clint était assez d'accord ce qui était… dérangeant.

\- Pourquoi le vibranium, demanda précipitamment Tony pour éviter tout incident avec le susceptible Dieu de la Foudre.

\- Je suis content que tu demandes, parce que je voudrais profiter de l'instant pour exposer mon plan diabolique. »

Soudain, l'armure de Stark se précipita en avant, et Ultron lui envoya une déflagration dans la poitrine. Stark alla s'écraser contre la cloison derrière lui, mais il reprit vite ses esprits et contre-attaqua. Ultron et lui s'envolèrent, se battant au dessus des plate-formes, et Clint les perdit momentanément de vue. Il entendait néanmoins les chocs, ce qui lui permettait de situer les deux belligérants dans le navire. Des robots plus petits, à taille humaine, sortirent des ombres. Putain de merde, il ne les avait même pas calculé ! Ces trucs étaient super furtifs ! Ils s'attaquèrent à Cap' et Thor, secondés par les jumeaux. La fille parvint à mettre Cap' à terre, alors que Thor balançait des coups de marteau un peu dans tous les sens. Mais les robots contrôlés par Ultron étaient coriaces. Tout était pour le moment bien trop confus pour que Clint ou Natasha ne tentent quelque chose, préférant rester à couvert, gardant un effet de surprise dans leur manche.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Klaue remonta des étages inférieurs avec de nombreux hommes, leur ordonnant de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Ok, ça c'était quelque chose dont les deux assassins pouvaient s'occuper. Nat' au corps à corps, lui en sniper, leur formation préférée. Concentré sur ses cibles, il vit à peine une ombre bleue rapide se faufiler entre les combattants. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, le garçon Maximoff réapparut de nulle-part, passa par dessus la barrière d'une plate-forme, et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air à demi-assommé. Clint lui jeta un coup d'œil, s'assurant qu'il n'était plus une menace immédiate, et reprit le combat. Bien fait pour ce morveux.

Une chute de débris et un trou dans la coque informa Clint qu'Ultron et Iron Man continuaient leur combat à l'extérieur. Clint tenta de savoir par où ils allaient, mais il s'aperçut que leur radio grésillait. Un brouilleur ! Merde ! Bruce devait être mort d'inquiétude ! Néanmoins, le combat tournait à l'avantage des Avengers. Les hommes de Klaue étaient presque tous neutralisés, Cap' avait fini d'assommer le morveux. Les petits robots d'Ultron étaient en passe de tous être détruits. Ultron lui-même était pourchassé par Stark.

Bizarrement, le premier à tomber fut Thor. Le colosse. Clint le vit traverser une passerelle en bougeant étrangement. Il se figea en plein milieu, le regard dans le vague. Clint n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit, que Cap' était projeté contre un mur violemment. Cette fois, Clint distingua nettement la fille Maximoff remuer les mains au dessus de sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Natasha, que le morveux qui s'était relevé, avait saisit sa sœur et l'avait amené tout près de Nat'. Toujours occupé à tirer sur les robots d'Ultron, Clint gardait les yeux grands ouverts, sachant que le prochain déplacement des Maximoff serait pour lui. Pas question de se laisser triturer le cerveau encore une fois. Il avait déjà donné merci beaucoup. Il étouffa l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Natasha, se concentra et écouta tous les bruits du bateau. Elle arrivait derrière lui, par sa gauche. D'un geste fulgurant, il sortit une flèche électrisante, et la lui colla sur le front, la surprenant alors qu'elle voulait jeter son sort.

« Je connais le truc de la manipulation mentale. Je suis pas un fan. »

Il voulut lui retirer la flèche et la neutraliser pour de bon, mais un coup venu de nulle-part l'éjecta de la plate-forme et le fit traverser une vitre. Merde ! Ça faisait mal bordel ! Un bruit caractéristique dans son oreille lui indiqua que la radio était revenue. Il en profita immédiatement, mais personne ne répondit. Il se leva précipitamment, sachant pertinemment que tous les autres subissaient les effets du sort de la sorcière aux cheveux rouges. Il les trouva tous un par un, d'abord Cap', titubant et regardant dans le vide, l'air hagard. Thor n'était pas loin, les traits dévastés, assis sur une marche, son marteau à quelques pas de lui, laissé là, comme s'il n'avait plus d'importance.

Enfin, il trouva Natasha, elle aussi les yeux dans le vague, des larmes perlant et s'écoulant lentement, silencieusement, comme si elle revivait ses pires souvenirs, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Et Clint savait que la plupart des souvenirs de Natasha n'étaient pas heureux. Il tenta de la réveiller de son cauchemars, n'hésitant pas à lui coller une grande gifle, mais cela n'eut aucun résultat. Fallait-il attendre ? Stark n'était pas resté très longtemps en silence radio quand la sorcière l'avait embrouillé en Sokovie. Ils allaient revenir vite à eux, n'est-ce pas ? Sachant que les hommes de Klaue pouvaient revenir à tout moment, Clint décida de regrouper ses amis, tout en essayant de contacter Stark, mais peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à contacter le Quinjet et Bruce, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

Cette mission était un véritable fiasco. Le vibranium avait été récupéré par l'un des robots d'Ultron, les jumeaux et le robot tueur étaient dans la nature, ses amis étaient dans les vapes, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étaient injoignables. Même à ses débuts au sein du STRIKE il n'avait jamais connu de ratage pareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la radio avec Stark était rétablie, et Iron Man réclamait une berceuse. Clint tentait toujours de faire revenir Nat' qui fixait le vide avec un air terrifié.

« Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, répondit-il à Stark. Toute l'équipe est à terre, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas de renfort.

\- J'appelle Veronica. »

Donc, encore plus de destructions à venir, comme si le Hulk n'était pas suffisant. Mais Clint savait que c'était la seule chance pour Stark d'arrêter le monstre vert écumant de rage qui devait se balader dans la nature. Avec un poil de soulagement, il observa Thor et Cap' revenir peu à peu à eux, quoique toujours choqués par leurs visions ou quoi que ce soit que la sorcière ait mis dans leurs têtes. Nat' restait dans son monde, alors quand il fut certain que les deux autres pouvaient marcher jusqu'au Quinjet, il passa un bras sous les aisselles de sa meilleure amie, et la porta. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour s'extirper du navire, car les pas de Thor et de Cap' étaient des plus incertains. Steve semblait immensément triste, tandis que le Foudroyeur était préoccupé et en colère. Qu'avaient-ils vu pour être dans cet état ? Dans son oreillette, Clint suivait le début du combat entre Tony et Hulk. D'abord le milliardaire avait tenté de calmer le jeu, mais le monstre était bien trop perturbé pour comprendre quoique ce soit. La cage d'enserrement avait bien fait son boulot, mais Hulk avait creusé le sol pour en sortir. Plus malin qu'il ne le paraissait.

Arrivés au Quinjet, Clint allongea Nat', et ordonna aux deux autres de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Pendant que Stark se débattait avec Hulk pour le faire sortir de la ville, et ainsi limiter des dégâts déjà considérables, Clint alluma les moteurs et attendit le bon moment pour décoller et peut-être donner un coup de main à Iron Man.

« Putain de merde ! Jura Stark. Loki est ici ! »

Clint n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'une transmission radio de Maria lui apprenait exactement la même chose, que Loki s'était téléporté pour aider Stark.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq, peut-être dix, Stark et Loki se matérialisèrent dans le cockpit, soutenant un Banner quasi inerte, torse nu, le regard aussi hanté que les autres. L'armure de Stark était abîmée, et Loki avait des blessures sur tout le corps qui commençaient à se refermer. Foutu alien. Néanmoins, il avait l'air fatigué, et manqua de chuter en atterrissant dans le Quinjet. Clint eut le réflexe de dégainer son arme de poing et de la braquer sur les nouveaux arrivants, mais il la baissa aussi sec et se précipita pour aider Stark à allonger Banner à côté de Nat'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé putain ? Jura-t-il un peu pour lui un peu pour les autres.

\- Celle qui pratique la Magie, dit Loki qui haletait un peu. Elle s'est améliorée. Son sort est plus puissant, plus vicieux. Mieux vaut partir, Agent Barton. L'armée avait commencé à se déployer, et je doute que les autorités d'Afrique du Sud apprécient qu'on ait détruit une partie de la ville. »

Clint hocha la tête et se mit aux commandes. Derrière lui, il entendit Stark se délester de son armure en jurant. Il entra les coordonnées de New-York, et mit l'engin en pilote automatique. Il resta néanmoins dans le fauteuil, le pilotage automatique étant beaucoup moins efficace sans JARVIS avec eux. Il ne put pas engager la conversation avec Tony comme il en avait l'intention, car il reçut une communication de Maria.

« Tout le monde est en vie ? Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que Loki est avec vous ?

\- Tout le monde est en vie, quoiqu'un peu secoué. Cette sorcière est une vraie vipère, répondit Clint. Loki est avec nous, fatigué apparemment. J'ai mis le cap sur la tour. On devrait être là d'ici cinq heures.

\- Négatif, répondit Maria. On a les politiques sur le dos. Votre mission en Afrique du Sud n'avait pas été validée par le Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONU, et vous avez été désavoué par la quasi-totalité de l'Afrique. Il va y avoir une enquête. Trouvez un endroit où faire profil bas.

\- Merde, jura l'ex-agent.

\- Fury est prévenu, il va sûrement revenir aux États-Unis, continua Hill. Et Coulson tente déjà de réparer les dégâts en coulisses.

\- Ok, dit-leur qu'on se rend chez moi.

\- Négatif, ton studio est connu de la presse, répondit Maria.

\- Ce n'est pas mon studio que j'avais en tête. Demande à Coulson où est ma maison. Terminé. »

Il se tourna enfin vers les autres. Loki avait bougé et se tenait à côté de Thor.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Loki, gronda le Dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Ne sois pas si borné Thor, coupa Loki. Les sorts qui font fléchir l'esprit sont complexes et longs à s'étioler. Amora ne t'a-t-elle donc rien appris ? »

Thor lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Je croyais qu'Amora manipulait le cœur et pas l'esprit, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Et puis, ce n'est que de la Magie humaine, elle devrait s'éteindre rapidement.

\- Oh mon frère, soupira Loki s'attirant l'étonnement de Thor. Il y a décidément des choses qui ne changent pas. Ne m'as-tu jamais écouté ? La Magie est énergie. Qu'elle soit manipulée par un Ase ou un Jötunn n'y change rien, elle reste énergie. Ce n'est pas sa nature qui change selon celui qui la manipule, mais sa fonction, son but. Maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse-moi m'occuper de cela.

\- Si je te laisse faire, hésita Thor. Verras-tu ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Peut-être, cela dépendra des interactions entre ma propre Magie et celle de la Magicienne. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu vu que je ne dois pas voir ? »

Thor resta silencieux, la mâchoire crispée, le regard fixant un point imaginaire. De l'autre côté du cockpit, assis par terre, Tony écoutait tout aussi attentivement que Clint la discussion entre les deux frères.

« J'ai vu Asgard, répondit Thor après un long moment de silence. J'ai vu une Asgard décadente. Les Einherjars étaient absents, et Heimdall… Le Gardien avait perdu la vue. »

Pour une raison que Clint ignorait cette phrase fit froncer les sourcils de Loki tandis que Thor frissonnait d'angoisse.

« Il était aveugle et pourtant il voyait, et il m'a dit comment tout cela était arrivé, comment les Guerriers en étaient venus à n'être plus des Défenseurs, comment les Mondes s'étaient retournés contre nous. C'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui les avait mené à la décadence, à la défaite, à la fin des mondes.

\- Ragnarök, murmura Loki.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu l'avenir Loki, gémit Thor au supplice. J'ai vu que la fin était apportée par les Gemmes.

\- Les Prophéties, commença le Menteur mais il fut interrompit par son frère.

\- Depuis quand crois-tu aux prophéties ? Cingla-t-il. N'es-tu pas celui qui ne cesse de répéter qu'une prophétie n'est pas l'avenir, mais _un_ avenir ?

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me soutiens sur ce sujet, chuchota Loki le visage fermé. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Clint se dit qu'il y avait là une histoire, quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi les deux frères s'étaient déchirés.

« Vas-tu me laisser m'occuper du sort, maintenant ? Redemanda Loki d'une voix plus forte. »

Thor se laissa faire. Ils s'installèrent de telle manière que Loki put aisément placer ses mains de chaque côtés des tempes du Foudroyeur, debout dans le dos de son frère. Petit à petit, les traits de l'Asgardien se détendirent, se firent même confiants. Mauvaise idée, pensa Clint. S'ils commençaient à faire confiance à Loki, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les trahisons. Cela prit longtemps. De temps à autre, le visage de Loki se crispait, et Clint imaginait qu'il devait rencontrer une difficulté ou quelque chose comme cela. Mais finalement, le puissant Thor put reprendre sa contenance habituelle. Loki s'assit lourdement à l'une des places vacantes. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'esprit de Thor, Steve avait reprit des couleurs, même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son port de tête brave et décidé. Le meneur des Avengers restait silencieux, plongé dans une sorte de tristesse apeurée. Il sursauta et sortit de ses pensées, quand Loki vint s'échouer dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Pourrais-tu t'occuper des esprits de mes amis ? Demanda Thor. S'il te plaît.

\- Plus tard, soupira Loki fatigué.

\- Tu manques d'endurance mon frère, sourit légèrement Thor. Ton combat contre le Hulk était-il si épuisant que cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant le combat qui m'a épuisé Thor. Je suis juste plus fatigable depuis … Svartalfheim.

\- Oh, fit le Foudroyeur visiblement peiné. Je l'ignorais. Pardonne-moi.

\- Le poison de la lame d'Algrim a vicié ma Magie, en quelque sorte, expliqua Loki. Sa puissance reste la même, mais elle se tarit plus vite. Dame Eir n'a pas pu y faire grand chose. Seul le temps me permettra de retrouver un noyau magique tout à fait sain. Le temps, ou Karnilla. »

Thor grimaça et Loki eut un petit rire.

« Ne peux-tu pas te lier à des personnes qui m'apprécient, geignit Thor.

\- Je te retourne la question, cingla Loki et Thor eut l'air coupable. N'est-ce pas révélateur ? Continua Loki ignorant volontairement la souffrance sur le visage de son frère. Que ceux qui te sont loyaux me vouent un mépris insondable, et que les personnes qui m'apprécient te dédaignent par la même occasion.

\- Révélateur de quoi ? Demanda Thor. Que nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous entendre ? Je refuse d'y croire. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Loki d'avoir l'air coupable. Apparence étrange sur le visage de celui qui semblait croire être au dessus de tous. Il ne répondit pas cependant et laissa le silence s'installer. Stark en profita pour quitter le chevet de Bruce et Nat', et s'approcha de Clint.

« Où allons-nous demanda-t-il.

\- A un endroit sûr, répondit l'ex-agent. »

Au même moment, il y eut une sonnerie dans le cockpit. Stark et lui se regardèrent, interloqués. Les téléphones n'étaient pas censés capter au dessus de l'Atlantique. Encore plus incroyable, ce fut Loki qui sortit un petit appareil, qui ressemblait à un smartphone terrien mais qui était inexplicablement différent. Il décrocha et immédiatement une voix furieuse, affaiblit et déformée, sortit de l'appareil. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Cap' s'était redressé violemment dans son fauteuil.

« Calme-toi Buck, soupira Loki quand l'autre laissa une seconde de silence. Je vais bien, Rogers va bien, tout le monde est en vie. Pas de quoi s'égosiller. »

La voix recommença à hurler, et Loki éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Clint, à cause de son ouïe défectueuse, ne captait qu'un mot par-ci par-là.

« Tu ne peux pas comparer Hulk et le démon de Surtur, rétorqua Loki et tout ceux qui écoutaient se regardèrent. Et Sandbox non plus. Je suis désolé d'accord. Je n'aurais pas dû partir précipitamment. Et nous savons tous les deux que si la situation se répétait, je ferai exactement pareil. Maintenant, veux-tu parler à Rogers ou me hurler dessus était ta seule motivation pour appeler ? »

Loki tendit l'appareil à Rogers, et Cap' échangea quelques mots avec son meilleur ami revenu d'HYDRA. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation tout à fait banale, Steve se détendit, tout comme Thor avant lui, et Loki eut un sourire malin. Cap' raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à son voisin, toujours souriant.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu agressivement.

\- Rien Capitaine, répondit Loki. Je n'aurai pas besoin de défaire le sort, il commence déjà à s'étioler.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Cap'. Et pourquoi Natasha ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ?

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la hugr seiðr, dit Loki. Mais le sort de la Magicienne cible les souvenirs douloureux, et les transforme en réalité. Réalité pour l'esprit j'entends. Chacun est différent, et personne n'a les mêmes souvenirs, donc la manière de rompre un tel sort est différent d'une personne à l'autre. La manière est différente, mais nécessite toujours la même chose : quelque chose de rassurant, de familier. Pour Tony, cela était un peu différent puisque le sort n'était pas abouti et fait à la va-vite. Mais il a eu néanmoins besoin de prendre conscience de la présence du sort, et comprendre dans les grandes lignes ce que c'était pour en sortir. Comprendre, voilà ce qui rassure Tony, expliqua-t-il tout en sachant que le-dit Tony écoutait de toutes ses oreilles tout comme Clint, Thor et Bruce qui était à peine sorti du sommeil. Pour Thor, il a fallu une scène familière. Une légère prise de bec, le rappel d'un souvenir commun, et il m'a fait suffisamment confiance pour laisser son esprit entre mes mains. Ça, plus ma Magie, à laquelle il est habitué, ont permis un étiolement plus rapide. Toi, c'est Bucky qui t'as rassuré. Quelques paroles qui ont dû faire resurgir des souvenirs. Si Natasha ne s'est pas réveillée, c'est que les souvenirs qui l'assaillent sont extrêmement violents, et sûrement vécus dans l'enfance, voire l'adolescence. Ces souvenirs sont les plus essentiels dans la construction de la personnalité. Leur rappel doit être extrêmement douloureux pour sa psyché qui préfère la faire dormir plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'elle croit être la réalité. »

Clint serra les dents. Il avait une idée de ce qu'avait vécu Nat' étant enfant, et si le sort de la sorcière lui refaisait vivre ce qui hantait ses cauchemars, alors elle devait passer un très mauvais moment.

« Comment faire pour la rassurer alors, puisque c'est le déclencheur de la guérison ? Demanda Stark.

\- Tu parles russe, Agent Barton, dit Loki avec assurance. Parles-lui dans sa langue natale. Raconte-lui comment tu l'as sorti de la Chambre Rouge, qu'elle puisse se sortir de son cauchemars. »

Clint n'avait pas très envie de faire ce que Loki lui disait (il refusait de penser au mot 'obéir' sinon, il allait devenir violent), mais il pouvait quand même admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il quitta le tableau de bord, immédiatement remplacé par Stark, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Nat'. Les autres détournèrent le regard par pudeur. Il savait que Stark et Banner pensaient que Nat' et lui avaient une liaison, ce qui était une source inépuisable de fou rire entre elle et lui. Il s'appliqua donc à lui raconter leur rencontre. L'ordre de tuer de leurs supérieurs respectifs, leur face à face. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que la Veuve Noire, celle qui avait séduit et assassiné tant de monde, n'était qu'une frêle adolescente. Il raconta comment il l'avait capturé, plutôt que de la tuer, et comment il avait obtenu le soutien de Phil. Comment elle avait réussi à s'en sortir, à se trouver une place dans le monde. Une place de choix, dans l'ombre, mais puissante, et toujours à ses côtés à lui. Il dit comment il se sentait chanceux d'avoir une amie telle qu'elle, forte, indépendante, compréhensive et loyale. Il lui dit sa fierté de l'avoir comme témoin à son mariage, qu'elle soit la marraine de son futur enfant.

Au milieu de ce grand déballage de sentiments, elle avait ouvert les yeux, et sans l'interrompre l'avait écouté. Son regard s'était fait de plus en plus lucide, et quand il se tut, elle se redressa. Elle ne le prit pas dans ses bras. Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui.

« Спасибо за то, что является моей стороной(1), murmura-t-elle et cela valait toute la parlotte sentimentale du monde. »

 **5 mai 2015 – Pennsylvanie, Glen Onoko Falls, Ferme Barton :**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à Glen Onoko Falls, à presque trois heures de New-York. Sa ferme, celle qu'ils avaient retapé ensemble avec Laura et parfois avec l'aide de Nat'. Là où était nés Cooper et Lila, là où allait naître son enfant dans quelques jours. Il était tellement heureux de rentrer à la maison, et en même temps, tellement inquiet. Il apportait avec lui une équipe brisée, usée par le combat, et un Dieu du Chaos qui avait fait de lui sa marionnette et qu'il détestait avec ferveur. Il jeta un regard à Loki et sentit qu'il avait deviné où il était. S'était-il autant épanché sous son contrôle ? Avait-il parlé de Laura et des enfants ? La perspective d'une telle chose lui noua les entrailles. Mais il fit avec la sensation.

« Je resterai à l'extérieur, Agent Barton, offrit Loki à voix basse.

\- Ça vaut mieux, répondit-il. »

Au moins, ils pourraient d'abord en discuter avec sa femme.

Aucun autre Avenger n'avait l'air de comprendre où ils se trouvaient, et Clint ne prit pas le temps de leur dire quoique ce soit. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, afin de pouvoir plus sereinement réfléchir à l'avenir. Mais avant toute chose …

« Chérie ? Appela Barton. C'est moi ! »

Il dirigea ses amis vers le salon. Laura sortit de la salle à manger, rayonnante et lumineuse comme d'habitude. Elle eut l'air surprise.

« J'ai ramené des invités. J'aurai dû te prévenir, s'excusa Clint soudainement embarrassé. »

Son sourire le rassura, et elle vint l'embrasser. Son cœur explosa de gratitude. Bien entendu qu'elle allait accepter ses amis, elle était si merveilleuse. La femme de sa vie, si forte, si belle, si intelligente, si…

« Ce doit être une sorte d'agent, fit Stark rompant ce moment inévitable où Clint se perdait dans l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa femme comme après chaque retour de mission.

\- Messieurs, dit-il une main contre le dos de sa moitié. Voici Laura.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, fit-elle un peu timide. »

Des bruits de pas précipités annoncèrent l'arrivée des petites terreurs qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble.

« Oh, du renfort en approche, dit-il en se penchant pour attraper Lila au vol alors qu'elle apparaissait en courant suivie de son grand frère.

\- Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Salut mon cœur ! Hey, mon grand ! Dit-il en embrassant le crâne de son aîné. Comment ça va les enfants ?

\- Et ce sont… de mini-agents, fit Stark répondant avec humour à la question que tous se posaient.

\- Tu es venu avec Tata Nat' ? Demanda Lila.

\- Viens lui faire un câlin et tu le sauras, répondit Nat' en attrapant la petite fille dans ses bras malgré son épuisement.

\- Navré de vous déranger, dit Cap' toujours gentleman.

\- On vous aurait bien appelé pour prévenir, fit Stark, mais on ignorait votre existence.

\- Fury m'a aidé à emménager, quand j'ai signé pour le SHIELD, expliqua Clint. Sans que l'agence ne soit au courant. Je tiens à ma vie privée. L'endroit idéal pour garder profil bas, comme je l'ai dit à Maria. »

Alors que Laura annonçait à Nat' que le bébé serait un garçon, Lila tira la main de son frère.

« Viens Coop', on va jouer dehors !

\- Non, non, non ! S'exclama précipitamment Clint rompant sa bulle d'extase d'avoir sa petite famille autour de lui et s'attirant le regard très surpris de Laura. Pas dehors. Pas maintenant. Mer… Mince, Laura, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Pendant notre mission, nous avons eu un allié … inattendu. »

Sa femme plissa les yeux de méfiance.

« Nous avons ramené Loki avec nous, avoua-t-il un peu honteux de mettre les enfants et elle en danger. Il est au niveau de la barrière du jardin. »

Laura eut l'air choquée et abasourdie. Elle se tourna d'abord vers Nat' qui hocha simplement la tête, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le frère de Thor se tenait à l'entrée de la propriété, appuyé contre la barrière, la tête levée vers le ciel, semblant attendre patiemment. Clint n'avait pas voulu le laisser dans le Quinjet, c'était trop dangereux.

« Tu plaisantes, siffla Laura qui se mettait doucement en colère. Je croyais qu'il était mort ? Enfin, tu ne peux pas le ramener chez nous ! Tu… il …

\- S'il te plaît, écoute, plaida-t-il en tentant d'apaiser la situation. Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire. Apparemment, le manipulateur aurait été manipulé, quelque chose comme ça. Et, est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir, parce que les révélations ne sont pas finies. Ok, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Loki est sur Terre depuis des mois, il bossait avec Bucky Barnes pour faire tomber HYDRA. Je sais que ça à l'air gros dit comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. A eux deux, enfin trois, ils ont un soutien logistique, une nana bizarre, pas humaine. A eux trois, ils ont nettoyé trois bases d'HYDRA. Et ils sont efficaces. Depuis quelques semaines, ils bossent en collaboration avec le SHIELD.

\- Le SHIELD, s'étonna Laura complètement perdue. Je croyais que le SHIELD était tombé.

\- Il l'était, et il a été reconstruit dans l'ombre. Tu ne devineras jamais par qui. Phil Coulson. Il est en vie. Et il a un accord avec Loki.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, murmura-t-elle. Phil est en vie, Bucky Barnes travaille avec Loki, et tu l'as ramené à la maison parce qu'il vous a donné un coup de main.

\- L'une de nos ennemis a des pouvoirs qui ressemblent à ceux de Loki, intervint Thor de sa voix puissante. Mon frère nous a aidé à nous sortir des sortilèges qu'elle nous a lancé. »

Laura lui jeta un regard alarmé.

« Des sorts ?

\- Pas moi, la rassura Clint. La sorcière ne m'a pas jeté de sort. Le truc, c'est qu'on vient de passer de stars internationales déifiées, à quelque chose de beaucoup moins enviable. C'est le risque avec la médiatisation, à la moindre erreur, tout peut se retourner contre nous. Et maintenant, on doit faire le ménage, et malheureusement, on doit accepter l'aide de Loki pour ça. »

Elle avait le visage fermé, et les autres autour d'eux prétendirent soudainement s'intéresser à autre chose. Nat' sentit le vent tourner et prit les enfants par la main pour les ramener à l'étage. Steve décida d'aller avec elle.

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Dit Clint quand les enfants furent hors d'écoute. Tu crois que j'ai choisi de travailler avec le gars qui a détruit mon cerveau ? Bien sûr que non, et j'aimerai plus que tout lui envoyer une flèche explosive entre les deux yeux. Malheureusement, dans mon métier, il faut savoir faire des concessions. Je ne te demande pas de l'accueillir dans notre maison. Putain, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche des enfants ! Juste, il est là, dans le jardin, attendant qu'on se soit tous reposés, d'avoir un plan pour lutter contre nos ennemis, et repartir avec nous.

\- Tu vas le laisser dehors ? S'étonna Laura. Enfin, je veux dire … j'imagine qu'il n'a pas dormi non plus. »

Clint eut un sourire attendri. Elle était tellement gentille et bonne. Il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Alors que lui était ombre, violence et haine, elle était lumière, douceur et gentillesse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise elle se mit à rire contre ses lèvres.

« Je vais aller lui parler, annonça Laura.

\- Hein ? Fit intelligemment Clint. Pas question !

\- Je suis encore ici chez moi. Cet homme a agressé mon mari il y a quelques années, et maintenant il veut travailler avec toi ? Je veux me faire ma propre idée avant d'accepter qu'il passe la porte du jardin.

\- Pas d'accord, dit Clint en grognant. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, pas alors que tu es enceinte. Et s'il t'agresse ?

\- Il ne vous a pas attaqué dans l'avion, fit-elle. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Et je vais y aller seule, parce que tu n'arriveras pas à te taire. »

Il se sentit à moitié trahi. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

« Nat' vient avec toi alors.

\- Non, j'ai dit seule, trancha-t-elle. »

Elle se leva, et d'un pas impérieux, sortit dans le jardin. Par la fenêtre, il la vit s'avancer vers Loki. Celui-ci se redressa et sembla la saluer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui envoya une gifle bien sentie, et Clint se tint prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Mais rien ne vint. Ils continuèrent à discuter, Laura passant parfois sa main sur son ventre, ou dessous pour alléger le poids qui lui faisait mal au dos. Leurs postures se firent plus relâchées, et finalement, Laura revint vers la maison, Loki sur ses talons. Médusés, les Avengers encore présents dans le salon, les virent entrer, et Laura leur lança :

« Laissez-moi deviner. Aucun d'entre vous n'a mangé depuis hier midi ? Clint, mon chéri, je crois qu'on va faire des pâtes. Beaucoup de pâtes.

\- Laura, hésita Clint. Pourquoi l'as-tu fais entrer ?

\- Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait rester au rez-de-chaussée tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Et ce soir, il pourra dormir dans la grange. Apparemment, ça ne le dérange pas.

\- Dans la grange, répéta Clint déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma femme, siffla-t-il à Loki.

\- Nous avons parlé de sa future maternité, répondit-il tranquillement. Félicitation agent Barton, pour ce futur … Nathaniel c'est cela ?

\- Oui, répondit Laura un sourire aux lèvres en mettant deux grandes casseroles d'eau à chauffer. »

Loki était resté dans le hall d'entrée, très droit et visiblement mal à l'aise contrairement à ce que son ton laissait à penser. Il n'osait pas avancer dans la maison, et Clint comprit après quelques instants que c'était par égard pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

« Loki, entrez dans le salon, je n'arrive pas à vous voir là où vous êtes, et je veux garder un œil sur vous, fit Laura.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Dame Laura, obéit immédiatement de Dieu du Mensonge. »

Il s'avança donc dans le salon, s'arrêtant pile poil pour être dans le champ de vision de Laura, tout en restant à distance des personnes présentes. Thor avait l'air grave et inquisiteur, tandis que Stark tentait vainement de cacher le fait qu'il appréciait la présence de Loki. Ils entendirent le rire suraiguë de Lila, et à la grande stupéfaction de Clint, Loki eut un sourire doux. C'était tellement incongru et bizarre qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir. Le Dieu du Chaos aimait les enfants ? C'était une sorte de blague ?

« Tout le monde aime les spaghetti ? Demanda Laura quand l'eau se mit à bouillir.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Dame Laura, proposa aimablement Loki et Clint se maudit de n'avoir pas demandé cela à sa femme avant l'enfoiré.

\- Non, merci, refusa-t-elle. De toute façon, vous êtes un prince ou quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Vous ne savez probablement pas faire la cuisine.

\- Je suis un Prince, c'est vrai, dit-il et il y avait une sorte d'amertume dans sa voix. Mais j'ai fait mon apprentissage dans les Royaumes d'Alfheim et de Vanaheim. J'y ai appris à m'en sortir seul dans une cuisine, entre autres choses.

\- Tes Maîtres de Magie t'ont laissé à ces tâches ingrates ? S'offusqua Thor et Clint sentit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'outrage.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu penses les tâches des communs si déshonorantes, siffla Loki avec colère. Je doute que Dame Jane te laisse vivre avec elle, si tu ne l'aides pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu à tenir sa maison.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama Thor. Jane n'est pas … »

Il s'arrêta net et se renfrogna.

« N'est pas quoi, Thor ? Fit Loki rageusement. Dis-le, parce que c'est de là que vient le problème et tu le sais.

\- Je ne penses plus comme cela, gronda Thor qui se mettait en colère aussi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et ta réaction le prouve ! Tu auras beau faire tout les discours que tu veux, tes belles paroles ne sont que cela, des paroles ! Nous avons été élevés à Asgard parmi les Æsir, c'est normal que nous pensions de telles choses, reprit-il plus doucement. Il est mesquin de ta part de me reprocher des pensées que tu as eu, et que tu as toujours parfois.

\- Bordel de merde, jura Stark et Clint se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir lui toucher deux mots sur son langage devant les enfants. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De la pensée très répandue et dominante à Asgard que les Æsir sont supérieurs aux autres peuples de l'Yggdrasil, répondit Loki.

\- Putain de racistes, marmonna Stark.

\- Nous sommes un peuple refermé sur nous-mêmes, admit Thor. Mais je ferai tout pour que cela change.

\- Et quoi ? Se moqua Loki. Tu enverras des diplomates sur Jötunheim ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua sérieusement Thor s'attirant un regard noir de Loki.

\- Seras-tu aussi tolérant que tu le dis ? Demanda-t-il sombrement. As-tu à ce point changé fils d'Odin, que tu considères toute créature intelligente comme ton égale.

\- Loki, gronda Thor. »

Clint ne comprenait pas vraiment la conversation qu'il y avait entre les deux frère, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Stark avait les sourcils froncés, et Bruce se tenait en retrait, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine dans une posture défensive comme à son habitude, mais semblant écouter attentivement la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Loki, reprit Thor comme s'il devait expliquer la vie à un enfant. Ce ne sont pas des personnes. Ce sont des animaux ... des monstres.

\- Comme moi ! Rugit Loki hors de lui subitement et tout le monde sursauta. »

Une vague de magie sauvage alla se briser contre les murs, les faisant trembler. Voilà, c'était exactement pour cela que Clint ne voulait pas que Loki entre chez lui. Le frère de Thor était raide et vibrait littéralement de colère et de Magie. Son regard s'était fait glacé et dur. Il ressemblait bien plus au Loki qui avait tenté d'envahir la Terre, et Clint se fit la réflexion que la folie de l'Asgardien était toujours là quelque part, même si enfouie au fond de son être. Sa Magie se déversait de son corps, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il tentait de la restreindre. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

« Tu dis que tu m'aimes Thor, continua Loki toujours furieux malgré ses efforts. Tu répètes cela constamment. Comment peux-tu m'aimer et ne pas comprendre que je puisse les aimer eux ?

\- Ce sont des animaux Loki ! Ils sont dangereux ! Se défendit Thor et Clint ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'en sais rien, parce que tu ne les as jamais rencontré vraiment ! »

Il y eut une espèce de lueur de compréhension dans le regard de Stark, et celui-ci s'interposa entre les deux frères qui se hurlaient dessus.

« Ok les divinités, fit-il. On se calme. Loki, tu viens avec moi, t'as ta Magie qui essaye de faire s'écrouler la maison. Thor, tu la fermes et t'essayes de réfléchir à toute la merde qui vient de passer par ta bouche. Aller, viens, dit-il en tirant sur la manche de Loki. »

Le Dieu furieux le suivit pourtant docilement vers l'extérieur.

« C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Clint à Thor pour avoir au moins quelques explications.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, mon ami, dit Thor encore en colère. Puisqu'apparemment mes propos ont été injustes selon Anthony, ce n'est pas à moi de donner les explications. »

Lâchant momentanément l'affaire, Clint se leva pour dresser la table. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il appela les enfants à table, ainsi que Stark et Loki. Merde alors, Loki allait manger à sa table. Si on lui avait dit ça, ne serait-ce que la veille, il aurait bien rigolé. Lila et Cooper dévalèrent les escaliers avec un maximum de bruits, comme à leur habitude, et Clint les envoya se laver les mains. Entre temps, tous les adultes s'installèrent autour de la table, agrandie à l'aide de rallonges pour l'occasion. Les enfants arrivèrent en courant, et Lila s'arrêta nette devant Loki.

« Tata Nat' dit que c'est toi le méchant qui a fait du mal à mon papa quand j'étais un bébé, dit-il une accusation grave dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai, répondit juste Loki.

\- T'es un vrai méchant alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais mon papa, il t'a botté les fesses !

\- Il m'a arrêté presque tout seul, affirma Loki extrêmement sérieusement.

\- Parce que mon papa, c'est le plus fort !

\- Parfaitement vrai. »

Lila eut un sourire resplendissant et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Laura eut un sourire attendri pour sa fille et partagea un regard complice avec Clint. Avec ce léger mensonge, Loki avait conforté l'admiration sans faille de Lila pour lui, et cela le rendait confusément content. L'espion apporta le grand plat de pâtes, alors que Laura sortait du frigo toutes les sauces qu'ils avaient en réserve. Tous furent servis copieusement, et les enfants babillaient, trop contents de manger des pâtes au petit déjeuner. Ils engloutirent leur portion en quelques minutes, puis eurent l'autorisation de quitter la table pour aller jouer dehors. Clint se tourna alors vers Loki et posa la question que tout le monde se posait (sauf Stark apparemment).

« Pourquoi Thor et toi vous êtes vous disputés ? Parce que personne ici n'a compris la raison de toute cette violence verbale.

\- Je suis navré que vous ayez eu à assister à un tel spectacle, s'excusa le Dieu sombre. Mais il s'agit d'un sujet sensible depuis près de six cents ans.

\- Sacré rancune, commenta Clint, mais ça ne donne pas la raison. »

Loki serra les dents, et son regard se fit fuyant. C'était presque systématique quand on lui posait une question un peu personnelle ou douloureuse. Comme si chaque sentiment négatif de sa vie était enfermé loin à l'intérieur de lui, et que cela lui coûtait de seulement l'évoquer. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Le Dieu avait posé ses couverts et fusillait son assiette du regard, comme si elle était responsable de ses malheurs. Clint attendit, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de le pousser dans ses retranchements, et il se souvenait de l'avant-veille, quand ils avaient tous pressé Loki de question, et que le Dieu avait fait une crise de panique. Plutôt absurde pour la divinité censée représenter le Mal. Thor aussi semblait gêné. Stark était sorti avec Loki en lui intimant de réfléchir à ses paroles, et le Foudroyeur était depuis plongé dans ses pensées, sa mâchoire se crispant et se décrispant au fil des choses qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Nous parlions de mes enfants, dit finalement Loki sur un ton qui n'engageait aucunement à la discussion. »

Il y eut différent degré de surprise. Celle teintée de tristesse de Laura qui attrapa la main de Clint. Celles curieuses de Bruce et Cap'. Celle douloureuse de Nat', qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant et en souffrait. Tony n'était pas surpris, et Thor se renfrogna, prêt à réagir.

« Ta gueule Thor, conseilla Stark avec véhémence.

\- Je n'ai rien dit Anthony, répliqua le Prince avec rudesse.

\- Tu penses trop fort.

\- Tony, Thor, s'il vous plaît, soupira Loki. »

Il avait complètement cessé de manger, et situé en bout de table, il tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, tournant à demi le dos au reste de la table. Tout dans sa gestuelle démontrait qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver là. Il finit par prendre la décision de partir, toute politesse et convenance envolée, et sortit à nouveau de la maison. Clint grinça des dents. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Il avala le reste de son assiette en quelques secondes, embrassa Laura sur la joue, et sortit à la suite du Dieu. Il le trouva assis sur le banc du porche, occupé à regarder dans le vague, dans la direction de Lila et Cooper qui jouaient sur la petite balançoire que Clint et Laura avaient bricolé quelques années auparavant. Il s'adossa contre le poteau du porche, et regarda le Prince cadet d'Asgard. Il ne dit rien cependant. Que pouvait-il dire ? 'Alors comme ça t'as des enfants, ce sont des monstres d'après Thor' ou 'T'as dis que t'étais un monstre, je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi'. Rien à lui dire, vraiment.

« Ils ont beaucoup grandi en trois ans, dit pensivement Loki après quelques minutes de silence. J'arrivais à capter les pensées les plus importantes des personnes qui étaient sous le contrôle du Sceptre, et Lila et Cooper vous obsédaient littéralement. Lila venait de naître, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Elle n'avait que quelques mois, répondit Clint sans trop savoir pourquoi il entretenait la conversation.

\- Les enfants mortels grandissent bien plus vite que les enfants d'immortels, j'imagine que c'est normal. Un enfant Ase ou Vane de l'âge de Lila serait encore considéré comme un nouveau-né pour nous.

\- Pourquoi me dire cela ?

\- Je faisais la conversation, c'est tout.

\- De quoi ils ont l'air ? Tes enfants, je veux dire. »

Loki leva la tête surpris.

« Thor n'a pas eu d'envolée lyrique sur la monstruosité de ce que j'ai engendré, demanda-t-il amer.

\- Non. Il a dit que ce serait à toi d'en parler. Il n'est pas aussi immature et vindicatif que tu as l'air de le croire.

\- En effet, peut-être pas. »

Loki resta silencieux.

« As-tu lu la mythologie nordique, agent Barton ? Demanda Loki.

\- Vaguement, je suis surtout allé sur Wikipédia. Thor a lu les bouquins, et il en a conclu que c'était bien écrit, mais que c'était un ramassis de conneries.

\- C'est plutôt vrai. De siècles en siècles, ce qui étaient des inférences de la part des humains qui ont rencontré les Æsir se sont transformés en légendes et en mythes. Des détails sont devenus capitaux, tandis que beaucoup des passages entiers de l'histoire des Neuf Mondes sont totalement ignorés. Je suis étonné pourtant de la justesse de certains passages. Ceux sur mes enfants n'en font pas parti, malheureusement.

\- Ok, donc la mythologie nordique, c'est de la merde quand ça parle des trucs importants, c'est noté. »

Loki eut un sourire. Le ton ouvertement moqueur de Clint semblait l'amuser.

« Je suis un Incarnant, dit-il apparemment en train de changer de sujet. Je peux me transformer en n'importe quelle créature ou presque, et _être_ cette créature.

\- Comme quand tu te transformes en femme ?

\- C'est un peu différent, mais c'est en effet le principe. Si je me transforme en loup, je suis un loup. J'agis comme un loup, je pense comme un loup, la seule différence avec un loup est que je sais qu'à tout moment je peux me transformer à nouveau. Et si je suis une louve, c'est pareil. Je suis réellement une louve, avec le cycle de reproduction qui va avec.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as eu des enfants sous forme animale ? Fit Clint surpris.

\- J'ai eu mon fils aîné alors que j'étais sous la forme d'une jument, dit Loki la douleur et la tristesse se mélangeant dans sa voix. J'étais très jeune et je n'avais pas encore compris que sous forme animale femelle, j'étais fécondable. Ce n'est pas une chose courante, et je suis à ma connaissance le seul être qui le puisse parmi les Neuf Royaumes. J'ai trois fils. Un cheval, un serpent et un loup. J'ai aussi une fille, qui est à moitié Ase, et donc a une apparence plus … ordinaire dirons-nous.

\- Putain, jura Clint. C'est pour ça que Thor dit que ce sont des monstres ? Parce que ce sont des animaux ?

\- Entre autre. Mes enfants ont bousculé les bonnes mœurs d'Asgard, et Thor, comme son père, se laisse facilement influencer par les médisances de la cour.

\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec eux, à l'écart d'Asgard ? Il doit bien y avoir un endroit loin de tout, où vous pourriez vivre tranquilles ? »

Le sourire de Loki était tellement triste que s'en était douloureux.

« Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il. Le Père-de-Tout m'a arraché mes enfants il y a bien longtemps. Cela fait des siècles que je ne peux plus les voir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Clint avec franchise. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû t'aider à … rester stable. »

Loki haussa les épaules et il recommença à regarder droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Certain à présent qu'il ne ferait rien, Clint entra à nouveau dans la maison. Il trouva Laura qui finissait de faire la vaisselle aidée de Nat' et Cap'.

« J'ai envoyé les autres se reposer, dit-elle. Le docteur Banner prend une douche dans la petite chambre d'ami. Natasha a accepté de dormir dans la même chambre. Thor est monté au grenier, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Je crois que Stark se repose dans le bureau, mais vu son agitation, il ne va pas tarder à en sortir. J'ai glissé que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un coupe le bois, dehors. Le Capitaine … pardon, Steve s'est déjà porté volontaire pour faire ça.

\- Pas fatigué Cap' ?

\- Nerveux plutôt. Où est Loki ?

\- Il est sous le porche. Il bouge pas. On a parlé un peu.

\- De ses enfants ? Devina Laura. Il m'avait dis qu'il était père, et c'est ce qui m'a convaincu de le laisser entrer dans la maison. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Je crois que personne ne pouvait le deviner. A part Stark qui a l'air d'en savoir un peu plus, nous n'avions aucun moyen d'imaginer quoique ce soit.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Nat' qui ne perdait pas une occasion de rassembler des informations.

\- Qu'il avait eu trois enfants sous forme animale. Me demande pas comment c'est possible, j'ai juste compris que c'était magique. Et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont considérés comme étant des monstres. Il n'en a pas dit plus sur eux, juste qu'il n'avait plus le droit de les voir depuis des siècles. Putain, si on m'empêchait de voir mes gosses, moi aussi je serais devenu un fou furieux. Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est son propre père qui lui a retiré ses mômes.

\- Comment être sûr qu'il ne ment pas, demanda Cap'.

\- A la tête de Thor, je dirais que tout est vrai, fit Natasha. Cette famille a l'air dysfonctionnelle au possible.

\- J'ai presque pitié de lui, fit Steve. Désolé Clint, mais le Loki à table, ou faisant une crise d'angoisse dans le salon de Stark, c'est pas le même qui a tenté d'assujettir la Terre. Et je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus instable.

\- Un Dieu adopté, qui peut prendre une apparence féminine ou se transformer en animal, fit pensivement Nat'. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait quelques soucis d'identité. Plus une espèce de Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique ...

\- Le pauvre, murmura Laura en caressant son ventre. Ne pas pouvoir voir ses enfants pendant des siècles. Il semblait tellement à l'aise avec Lila.

\- Je change de sujet, fit Nat', mais j'ai eu des nouvelles de Maria. Phil a exigé le retour de Fury, parce qu'il est débordé avec l'aspect politique de l'incident à Johannesburg. Il va venir ici.

\- Fury ? Ici ? S'étonna Clint. Je vais pouvoir lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

\- Pas de violence devant les enfants, fit Laura avec sérieux.

\- Oui M'dame, répondit Clint en se penchant pour quémander un baiser. C'est juste pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai pas aimé le mensonge autour de la mort de Phil. »

Il s'interrompirent. Stark descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Steve le suivit, inquiet pour son état d'esprit. Nat' rejoignit la chambre d'ami pour pouvoir prendre une douche, et Laura et Clint eurent enfin un moment à deux (enfin deux et demi, presque trois). Ils allèrent également vers leur chambre, histoire d'être un peu tranquille. Clint en profita pour faire une toilette rapide, et montrer à sa femme l'absence de cicatrice suite à sa blessure en Sokovie.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour rien, la taquina Clint. On ne sent pas la différence.

\- Hmm, fit-elle. Ça dure depuis longtemps entre Nat' et le docteur Banner ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu es tellement naïf mon chéri, se moqua Laura.

\- Nat' et Banner ? Fit-il un peu perdu. »

Il avait noté un rapprochement, mais rien de romantique jusque là … se trompait-il à ce point ?

« Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grand … Œil de faucon. »

Clint enfila une chemise propre.

« C'est grave cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Nat' a l'air vraiment secouée. Même si… elle le cache bien.

\- Je t'ai dit, Ultron, le robot, a des alliés. Des gamins, des voyous, qui sortent de la rue. La fille, elle peut t'embrouiller l'esprit. Et ils ont le putain de bâton magique que Loki utilisait.

\- Celui qui…

\- Ouais, le même. Apparemment, il serait plus important qu'on croyait. Loki en a peur. Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de ce bordel.

\- Ce sera toi ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une demande de réconfort.

« Tu sais que je te soutiens totalement, toi au sein des Avengers. Je si tellement fière. Mais quand je vois ces gars… ces dieux …

\- Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi ? »

Il ne put pas empêcher la rancœur de pointer dans sa voix. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que Thor, aussi fort que Steve ou aussi intelligent que Stark. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un agent du SHIELD particulièrement bon.

« Oh, je pense que si, répondit Laura. C'est encore plus effrayant. Ce sont des épaves. »

Ils regarda Steve et Tony s'approcher et commencer à discuter, tout les deux dans des postures de coq défendant leur territoire.

« J'imagine que ce sont mes épaves.

\- Je veux être sûre que cette équipe est réellement soudée, et que tes arrières sont surveillées. Les choses changent pour nous. Dans quelques temps, nous seront en infériorité numérique. J'ai besoin … que tu sois sûr.

\- Oui M'dame. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, la surplombant de presque une tête, et l'embrassa. Il avait entendu le message qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer depuis quelques mois. Laura et lui étaient deux personnalités très indépendantes. Lui était constamment en mission. Elle s'occupait de la ferme et des enfants. Elle avait été claire. Elle n'avait matériellement pas besoin de sa présence. Si elle le réclamait auprès d'elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas avec les enfants, ni parce que le travail dans les champs était trop dur. Si elle le voulait auprès d'elle c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle se languissait de lui. Elle voulait une famille avec lui, et pas de lui. C'était dur à accepter, mais Clint avait compris ce que Laura demandait. Il savait qu'il approchait d'un âge où les missions de terrain seraient plus difficiles, plus éreintantes, et que depuis quelques années déjà, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre des risques inutiles. L'âge de la retraite approchait, il le savait. Il fallait juste qu'il mette ses affaires en ordre. Laura passa sa main sous son T-shirt.

« Je sens la différence. »

(1) _Merci d'être là pour moi (selon google traduction)_

* * *

 _ **C'était un chapitre charnière pour la suite, le début de la compréhension, de la reconstruction.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce point de vue inédit vous aura plu. J'aime beaucoup Clint et j'étais très contente de voir qu'il était marié dans les films (parce que je ne le shippe pas avec Natasha)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


	16. A3 C4 Thor

**Chapitre 13 : Thor :**

 **5 mai 2015 – Pennsylvanie, Glen Onoko Falls, Ferme Barton :**

Le Dieu de la Foudre s'était réfugié dans le grenier dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il ne voulait plus sentir sur lui le regard inquisiteur ou soupçonneux de ses amis. Il sentait que s'il y avait un débat ayant pour sujet Loki, il ne pourrait répondre de manière satisfaisante aux questions qui lui seraient posées.

Il avait conscience d'avoir des torts envers son frère depuis son exil sur Midgard. Pourquoi Loki aurait-il envoyé le Destructeur après lui si ce n'était parce qu'il avait des griefs importants à son égard ? Ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait réprimé ensuite en se battant contre lui sur le Bifröst, était bien réel. Malheureusement, s'il se sentait coupable, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et c'était ça que lui reprochait actuellement Loki, il en était certain. Il avait été injuste envers Loki pendant presque toute leur vie, ça, il l'avait bien compris. Il avait peu à peu appris à ne pas se sentir déshonoré par un échec, ni par une main secourable. Il avait admis que l'utilisation de la Magie n'était pas ignominieuse, et que gagner un combat grâce aux armes n'était pas plus estimable que de gagner un combat grâce à tout autre chose. Cela il le réalisait volontiers, et s'en excuserait platement auprès de Loki lorsqu'ils pourraient enfin parler à cœurs ouverts tous les deux.

Mais il y avait aussi tous les torts dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'ici. Avait-il été un si mauvais frère que Loki se considère comme un monstre désormais ? Il était perdu certes, en colère sans aucun doute, un peu fou encore, mais de là à dire de lui-même qu'il était monstrueux ? Non, cela Thor ne pouvait l'accepter. Loki avait beau être Jötunn, il n'était pas un monstre ! Il était son frère ! Était-ce cela que Loki voulait dire quelques instants plus tôt, sur les Æsir qui se considéraient supérieurs ? Se sentait-il inférieur ? A quel moment Thor aurait-il pu imaginer que son petit frère si hautain se sentait en réalité médiocre par rapport à lui ? Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait si anormal, si bizarre qu'il était autant attaché aux animaux à qui il avait donné naissance ?

Thor savait qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il n'avait pas mis le doigt sur le plus important, cette chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il avait près de deux siècles de plus que Loki et pourtant à ce moment précis, il se sentait un peu comme un gamin qui regarderait un adulte. Un enfant qui n'arriverait pas à comprendre les préoccupations de l'adulte, parce que cela lui semblait tellement abstrait, et presque insignifiant. Un môme à qui on répéterait 'tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand' et qui s'insurgerait contre ces adultes aux tourments incompréhensibles.

Il n'avait jamais compris la douleur de son frère, qui avait hurlé pendant des jours et pleuré durant des mois lorsque leur père avait exilé Jörmungand et Fenrir. Il n'avait pas compris son désir violent et indomptable d'aller les récupérer. Il avait soutenu Odin lorsque celui-ci avait lancé le sort sur Loki, l'empêchant définitivement de voir ses enfants. Ce n'était pas des enfants ! Tous étaient d'accord avec ça au Palais. C'était des monstres, mis au monde par Magie, sûrement le résultat d'expériences interdites. Il avait très bien compris que Loki avait souffert de la maladie de Hela, et qu'il avait été détruit par la mort de Narfi, mais eux étaient de véritables enfants. Hela était peut-être une bâtarde, elle n'en restait pas moins une adorable petite fille. Les autres …

Mais Thor était déterminé à faire un effort. Pas seulement parce que les regards lourds de reproches de ses amis humains le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais parce qu'il aimait son frère, et qu'il souhaitait qu'il aille mieux. Il était un peu inquiet à propos de sa volonté de vouloir rester à surveiller cette Tivan, car Loki était instable. Le laisser à proximité d'une source de pouvoir aussi considérable que les Gemmes n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu, cependant, il voulait restaurer entre eux une certaine confiance, et cela passait aussi par faire des concessions de son côté. Peut-être serait-il bienvenu qu'il plaide la cause de Loki auprès d'Odin ? Lui demander de lever le sort, afin que le jeune Prince puisse au moins visiter ses … enfants ?

Avant de faire des plans dans le vide, il fallait qu'il parle avec son frère, seuls tous les deux. Ouvrir leurs cœurs et leurs plaies, peut-être se déchirer encore un peu, s'accuser mutuellement, avant de pouvoir guérir, et enfin se réconcilier.

Quand il trouva le courage de redescendre, il tomba sur une scène étrange. Déjà il y avait plus de monde dans la ferme que prévu. Fury et le fils de Coul, accompagnés de l'ami de Steve, Barnes, les avaient rejoint. Des trois pièces ouvertes occupées, seule la cuisine était allumée, laissant presque tout le monde dans la pénombre. Les amis Steve et Tony cuisinaient ensemble, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient sur le canapé où était assis Loki, plus détendu que lorsque Thor s'était exilé dans les étages. Sur le canapé d'en face, Clint tenait sa petite fille sur ses genoux et son fils à côté de lui. Les deux enfants regardaient attentivement vers le second Prince d'Asgard, semblant attendre quelque chose. Thor comprit assez vite de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh, fit-il en s'approchant. Tu vas raconter une histoire.

\- Chut ! Fit la petite Lila en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. »

Thor fit un petit geste d'excuse et s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur. La table basse qui séparait les deux canapés allait servir de support à la Magie de Loki, et installé là où il l'était, il avait une vue imprenable.

« Il était une fois, commença Loki d'une voix basse et grave, un jeune garçon qui se baladait dans les plaines d'Asgard. »

Aussitôt, il y eut quelques lumières colorées qui s'agitèrent sur la petite table. Les loupiotes se rapprochèrent, se mélangèrent, se divisèrent, et soudain ce n'était plus des petites balles qui bougeaient, mais une silhouette de petit garçon. Loki agita la main, et la silhouette brillante fut entourée d'un paysage fantastique. Lila et Cooper eurent une exclamation fascinée, leurs yeux s'ouvrant plus grands. La silhouette de petit garçon marchait parmi des arbres ondoyant de Magie, sautait par dessus des rivières presque aussi chatoyantes que lui.

« Le jeune garçon avait le cœur bon, et la providence voulut qu'il trouvât par terre trois pièces d'or, continua Loki alors que le personnage qu'il animait se penchait pour ramasser trois points dorés. Très heureux d'avoir trouvé un tel trésor, il décida de retourner dans son village, et peut-être s'acheter ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Mais en chemin, il croisa une vieille femme qui portait un lourd fagot de bois. »

Sur la table, la silhouette lumineuse du garçon fut rejoint par celle un peu plus grande et plus sombre d'une femme pliée en deux, portant un fardeau sur son dos.

« La vieille femme était très pauvre. Le garçon la connaissait bien, elle vivait non loin du village et souvent les commerçants lui donnaient les invendus de leur journée. Elle s'approcha du garçon et lui demanda s'il avait un petit quelque chose à manger. Le garçon était bien embêté, car il n'avait rien à lui donner, sauf … une pièce d'or. Le garçon était bon, alors il lui donna volontiers l'une des pièces d'or qu'il avait trouvé par terre. »

La silhouette de la vieille femme se pencha encore plus en avant pour montrer sa gratitude, et la forme du garçon continua son chemin toujours aussi guilleret. Autour de lui, le paysage changea un peu, et les arbres et les cours d'eau laissèrent doucement la place à des champs de hveiti, une céréale qui ne poussait pas sur Midgard. Les épis mûrs tournaient vers le rouge, et le jeune garçon s'amusait à passer sa main dessus, faisant ployer les tiges autour de lui.

« En continuant son chemin, le jeune garçon rencontra un vieil aveugle. Le garçon le connaissait bien, il habitait à l'auspice du village, et vivait péniblement de la mendicité. Le mendiant aveugle entendit le garçon arriver. Il demanda qui était là, et s'il avait un petit quelque chose à lui donner. Le jeune garçon, qui n'avait toujours rien à part ses deux pièces d'or, lui en donna une. »

La longue silhouette raide du mendiant s'inclina très bas vers la forme du garçon, qui continua son chemin. Il quitta les champs pour rejoindre une route bien pavée comme il en courait des centaines dans les campagnes d'Asgard.

« Alors qu'il n'était plus très loin de son village, le garçon fut accosté par un troisième mendiant. Celui-là, le garçon ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être était-il un vagabond de passage ? Néanmoins, le mendiant lui réclama un petit quelque chose, et le garçon, qui avait le cœur bon, lui donna sa dernière pièce d'or. Satisfait, le mendiant se transforma en un grand Mage. »

La forme malingre du mendiant sombre fut secoué comme une petite tornade, et se transforma en une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Vlanarus le Sagace, le Vane acariâtre qui était un ancien Maître de Magie de Loki. Le Mage était bien plus lumineux et tendit à la silhouette du garçon un violon.

« Ce violon est magique, dit-il au garçon, continua Loki. Il fera danser tout ceux qui l'entendront. Le garçon fut très heureux d'un tel cadeau et se précipita au village. Le Jarl, le Seigneur de la région s'y trouvait pour la fête de sumar, qui célèbre le début de la saison chaude. Le garçon arriva sur la place principale, et commença à jouer du violon. »

Sur la table des dizaines de silhouettes lumineuses se mirent à danser, tournoyant et tourbillonnant, à deux, à quatre, dans des mouvements que Thor reconnut comme étant des danses Vanir. C'était un véritable ballet coloré que leur offrait le conteur, et la scène dura quelques minutes au plus grand plaisir des spectateurs attentifs et émerveillés.

« Le Jarl fut très offensé et humilié d'avoir été obligé de danser avec la populace, et fit arrêter le garçon. Il le condamna à la pendaison, mais accepta dans un geste magnanime qu'il joue un dernier air avant de monter sur l'échafaud. »

Des silhouettes d'un bleu très sombre entourèrent celle si lumineuse et blanche du garçon, et une potence apparut. Le garçon monta sur l'estrade, positionna son violon contre son cou et se mit à jouer. Les silhouettes sombre et les silhouettes claires se mirent à danser ensembles, créant une toute nouvelle chorégraphie.

« Le garçon profita du désordre pour s'enfuir. Depuis lors, il parcourt la campagne, et vagabonde de village en village pour égayer chaque fête. Si vous visitez Asgard, vous tomberez peut-être sur lui au détour d'un chemin. »

Les silhouettes continuèrent de danser, mais leur lumière s'évanouit doucement jusqu'à ce que la pénombre revienne. Tous semblèrent se réveiller, les yeux papillonnèrent alors que les esprits se reprenaient, encore éblouis par l'histoire contée.

« Une autre ! Réclama Lila sur les genoux de son père.

\- Non, non, non, dénia Dame Laura avec un sourire attendri. C'est l'heure de manger maintenant. Allez les enfants, à table. »

Alors que Lila et Cooper passaient à table, Thor s'approcha de Loki.

« Mon frère, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait humble. J'espérais pouvoir parler avec toi.

\- Allons dehors, accepta-t-il. Il ne fait pas froid. »

Thor laissa Mjöllnir à l'intérieur. Il s'était délesté d'une partie de son armure quelques temps plus tôt, et il espérait ne pas être perçu comme agressif par Loki. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, juste sous le porche, sur le banc de bois qui était là. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, à contempler les étoiles dont les configurations étaient si différentes de celle d'Asgard. Bien sûr, Jane lui avait appris à discerner certaines constellations, notamment pour se repérer la nuit, mais le ciel de son monde lui manquait tout de même.

« Tu n'avais pas conté depuis … ton divorce, dit Thor pour engager maladroitement la conversation.

\- Tu peux le dire Thor. Je ne vais pas fondre en larmes ou me mettre en colère après avoir entendu son nom. Je n'ai pas conté depuis la mort de Narfi. Je sais.

\- J'ai réfléchis, tu sais. »

Loki expira fortement, mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai de grands torts envers toi, j'en suis conscient, commença-t-il.

\- Si tu me répètes 'Je suis profondément désolé, pardonne moi quoique j'ai pu faire', je vais devenir violent, gronda Loki.

\- Laisse-moi parler, exigeant Thor d'un ton plus ferme. Je ne veux pas de dispute. J'ai des torts, et je commence seulement à en identifier certains. Je sais ce que je te reproche, et tu sais ce que tu me reproches, mais en un millénaire, nous n'avons pas réussi à communiquer, et nous sommes tous deux dans le noir. Tu es mon frère. Je te connais depuis toujours ou presque, je t'aime. Mais souvent j'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux étrangers.

\- Le sommes-nous ? Demanda Loki à voix basse. Des étrangers l'un à l'autre ? Rattachés par rien à part un mensonge ?

\- Tu es mon frère Loki, assura Thor convaincu. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Nous étions si proches étant enfants, je ne désespère pas d'un jour retrouver cette complicité, et cette confiance.

\- Je te confierai ma vie, dit Loki en plantant son regard dans celui de Thor.

\- Mais me confieras-tu tes secrets ? Je doute que ta vie ait plus de valeur que tes sentiments, pas après … avoir lâché prise. »

Loki détourna brutalement le regard.

« Voulais-tu mourir ? Demanda Thor en se tournant vers le ciel.

\- Je crois que oui, murmura Loki douloureusement et le cœur de Thor se serra dans sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment peux-tu oser me poser la question ? Siffla son frère en se mettant en colère.

\- Paix mon frère, temporisa Thor. Je te pose la question, car je ne veux plus rien présumer à propos de toi. Je veux te comprendre, mais je ne le peux car je ne suis pas toi. Si tu ne me montres pas, si tu ne me parles pas, alors je ne saurai jamais. »

Il y eut un silence, et Thor pouvait sentir les émotions violentes de Loki remonter à la surface. Son souffle s'était fait court, et son regard fuyant. Il resta assis pourtant, et Thor attendit.

« Ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas Ase, commença Loki en regardant le lointain, je crois que j'ai eu peur. J'étais terrifié. Les Jötnar sont des monstres assoiffés de sang, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne pouvais pas être comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? La période était vraiment particulière. J'avais tenté de forcer Odin à ouvrir les yeux vis-à-vis de toi. Il fallait à tout prix te former pour ton futur couronnement, parce qu'en l'état, Asgard allait droit à l'échec. Mais j'ai échoué, tu étais exilé sur Midgard. En plus de cela, j'ai découvert qu'au touché d'un Jötunn, ma peau devenait bleue. J'ai réclamé des explications à Odin, je voulais être plus qu'un trophée ramené de la guerre, plus qu'un futur roi pantin, qu'on a rangé au placard faute de pouvoir effectivement le mettre sur le trône. J'étais trahi de tout côté. Par Odin et Mère, qui m'avaient menti toute ma vie. Par toi qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'être un grand Guerrier ne ferait pas de toi un futur grand Roi. Par tes amis, qui ont pensé immédiatement que j'avais comploté pour acquérir le Trône. Par le Gardien lui-même qui se rendait parjure. Et par moi-même, subitement incapable de réfléchir, de prendre des décisions. J'avais peur, j'étais en colère et je voulais prouver à tous que je méritais de monter sur le Trône, malgré mes gênes, malgré les mensonges. Que je pouvais être meilleur que toi. J'ai tué Laufey pour prouver qu'il n'était pas mon père, qu'Odin … qu'Odin … J'ai voulu détruire Jötunheim à ta place. Tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai voulu te tuer. Si même je ne l'ai jamais réellement voulu. Quelque part, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il fallait que quelqu'un m'arrête. Que je ne devais pas continuer. Je _savais_ que je ne devais pas vivre. Qu'aucun avenir ne m'attendait. Je voulais juste … qu'on m'efface. »

Thor se sentait très triste et las. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se mettre à la place de son frère, et peut-être n'y arriverait-il jamais, mais il parvenait à comprendre certaines choses. Les mensonges l'avaient étouffé toute son existence, et il regardait sa propre vie comme une succession d'échecs. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure pour lui de se désoler sur le passé et ses propres fautes. Il était là pour montrer à Loki qu'il pouvait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, sans défiance, sans moquerie.

« Que s'est-il passé après que tu sois tombé des branches de l'Yggdrasil ? Demanda Thor. Je sais que j'aurai dû poser la question plus tôt, et ne pas exiger de réponse comme j'ai pu le faire, continua-t-il alors que Loki ne faisait pas mine de vouloir parler. Lorsque Père m'a renvoyé sur Midgard, j'aurai dû te poser la question avant de t'accuser. Peut-être les choses auraient été différentes …

\- Non, elles ne l'auraient pas été, répondit Loki doucement. J'étais fou, et j'aurais trouvé une autre excuse pour t'en vouloir. J'ai conscience que la situation n'était pas à mon avantage. Disparu depuis un an, je reparais et sème la mort sur mon passage. Tu avais tout à fait le droit d'être méfiant et accusateur.

\- Je t'ai pleuré pendant cette année là. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que tous l'avaient fait, et je me mentais d'abord à moi-même. Je ne voulais pas voir qu'Asgard n'avait que mépris pour son second Prince. Mais tout ceux qui comptent pour toi t'ont pleuré. Mère, Père et moi. Dame Eir aussi, et ton Maître, Vlanarus s'est déplacé jusqu'à Asgard pour s'entretenir avec le Père-de-Tout pour tenter de savoir si tu étais encore en vie. Même Sigyn a envoyé des condoléances. Je ne connais pas ses mots, mais Mère m'a assuré que ce n'était pas une lettre de convenance.

\- Sigyn ? S'étonna Loki. Je ne savais pas.

\- Nous t'aimons Loki. A des degrés différents peut-être, mais c'est le cas, et ta disparition nous a fait mal. L'attaque contre Midgard a été incompréhensible pour nous. Pour moi. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur alors, mais je souhaite comprendre maintenant. Acceptes-tu de me dire, de me raconter ?

\- Je voudrais le faire. Je n'y arriverai pas.

\- J'attendrai que tu me fasses confiance alors.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Thor, fit Loki en se tournant vers lui les yeux brillants. Je ne l'ai raconté à personne, parce que je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Certains savent les grandes lignes, d'autres ont deviné, mais c'est tout. »

Le Foudroyeur posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Celui-ci se tendit, mais ne tenta pas de s'éloigner. Minuscule victoire.

« Il va me falloir retourner sur Asgard, dit-il alors. Il est de mon devoir de prévenir le Père-de-Tout de ce qui se trame. A propos d'Ultron, du Sceptre, des Gemmes … du Titan Fou. Je pensais à quelque chose tout à l'heure. Peut-être, hésita-t-il, peut-être pourrai-je demander à Père de lever le sort qui t'empêche de voir tes enfants ? Pour que tu puisses les visiter, rependre contact avec eux. Je sais qu'ils étaient très jeunes quand le sort a été jeté, mais je me dis que peut-être … »

Thor se tut, mal à l'aise devant le regard de pure douleur de Loki. Il eut un sourire à la fois attendri et triste.

« C'est trop tard Thor, dit-il la voix cassée par l'émotion. Quand Odin m'a jeté le sort, il était trop en colère, et la malédiction est trop puissante et ancienne désormais. Elle est soudée à moi. L'arracher risquerait de déchirer mon âme. Un jour je prendrai le risque, je supplierai le Père-de-Tout, mais pour le moment, il y a trop de menaces qui pèsent sur l'Yggdrasil pour que je me permette de mettre mon âme dans la balance. »

Thor était choqué. Odin n'était pourtant pas si cruel ! Comment pouvait-il avoir laissé faire cela ? Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que sa Magie fusionnait avec l'âme de Loki ?

« Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu ne pourras pas retirer le sort ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Peu de temps en réalité, mais au fond de moi, je le savais déjà depuis bien plus longtemps. Je m'en doutais, je redoutais d'avoir raison, alors je n'ai jamais cherché à sonder mon âme. Mais avec le Tesseract en ma possession, j'avais peut-être une chance … c'est ce que je me suis dit. Finalement, même les entités les plus puissantes de l'univers ne peuvent rien pour moi. Mais merci d'avoir proposé Thor. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Loki saisit la main de Thor posée sur son épaule. Ils croisèrent leurs doigts. Puis Thor enlaça son petit frère, qui se laissa faire, trop épuisé moralement pour se débattre.

« Pardonne-moi Loki, dit-il à son oreille. J'ai été horrible pendant des siècles, je le sais, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Asgard toute entière a été horrible avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas été tendre non plus, se risqua Loki en s'écartant quelque peu. Je répondais aux mots, par des maux plus douloureux ou humiliants.

\- Et je m'en souviens bien, sourit Thor. Mais tu n'étais pas vindicatif au début, alors que nous étions si obtus de ne pas comprendre en quoi tu étais aussi méritant et honorable que nous lors d'un combat.

\- Ne jouons pas à qui a les plus grands torts, répondit Loki. Nous avons tout deux commis des fautes l'un envers l'autre. Le passé est derrière nous, et même s'il est douloureux, j'aimerai arrêter de le ressasser. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais nous pouvons au moins essayer.

\- Très bien mon frère. Le pardon viendra progressivement. Essayons maintenant d'avancer main dans la main.

\- Eh, les frangins, les interrompit Anthony en passant la tête par la porte. Désolé d'interrompre votre moment, mais on va manger, et on vous attend pour décider de la suite.

\- Merci Tony, mon ami, répondit Thor. Nous arrivons. »

Les deux frères se levèrent, mais restèrent encore un peu sous le porche.

« J'espère que tu parviendras à regagner son cœur, fit Thor s'attirant le regard perplexe de Loki. Anthony est un homme bon, et tous sont d'accord pour dire que vous étiez si heureux ensemble. Jamais je ne t'ai vu réellement heureux en couple, mon frère, et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

\- J'ai tout gâché, répondit Loki. Je me suis caché derrière un mensonge, encore une fois.

\- Je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu, contredit Thor. Je crois sincèrement que tu as une seconde chance. »

Loki ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Les enfants de Clint et Laura étaient couchés et les adultes pouvaient commencer à parler sérieusement entre eux. Thor capta tout de même le regard inquiet d'Anthony vers Loki, mais c'est Barnes qui vint se positionner en soutien à son côté. Thor en était content. Le Sergent semblait être un homme loyal, honorable et un bon combattant. Il était éprouvé par la vie et semblait mieux comprendre Loki que lui. Il espérait qu'il serait un soutien indéfectible pour son frère, et que celui-ci saurait lui rendre.

Tous se placèrent autour de la table, et la scène ressembla plus à un conseil de guerre qu'à un repas.

« Ultron vous a mis hors-jeu pour gagner du temps, dit Coulson avec un sourire pour Dame Laura qui posait un plat sur la table. D'après nos contacts, il construit autre chose. Vu la quantité de vibranium qu'il a emporté, il ne doit pas se réduire qu'à un seul projet.

\- Il a parlé de chrysalide, dit Loki pensivement. Quand il est apparu pendant la fête. Il a fait un trait d'esprit. 'En chair et en os, enfin pas encore. Pas dans cette chrysalide.' Ce sont ses mots exacts.

\- Il a aussi parlé d'évolution, se rappela Steve.

\- Alors quoi ? Grogna Anthony. Il veut un meilleur corps, comme n'importe quelle bimbo, ou n'importe quel play-boy ?

\- Oh, ironie, soupira Bruce. Vanité humaine que Tony a réussi à intégrer dans un robot. En plus de son sens tordu de l'humour. »

Loki pouffa de rire discrètement et Thor sourit à cette image.

« Comment faire pour retrouver Ultron ? Demanda Steve.

\- Rien de plus simple, répondit Fury. Il est partout. Grâce à Internet, il a réussi à s'infiltrer absolument partout.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'il recherche vraiment, soupira Clint.

\- Il est toujours sur les codes nucléaires ? Demanda Anthony.

\- En effet, répondit Coulson. Mais il ne fait aucun progrès.

\- J'ai piraté le Pentagone au lycée, et j'avais douze ans, fit Anthony. Comment Ultron peut-il échouer à cracker les codes nucléaires ?

\- J'ai contacté le Nexus à ce sujet, répondit Fury.

\- Nexus ? Fit les voix perplexes de Steve et Barnes en cœur.

\- Le noyau central d'Internet à Oslo, expliqua Fury tandis que tout le monde se retenait de sourire.

\- Toutes les données y convergent, explicita le Docteur Banner. C'est l'accès le plus rapide du monde.

\- Et qu'ont-ils dit ? Fit Clint.

\- Ultron est obsédé par les missiles, dit Fury. Mais les codes sont constamment changés.

\- Par qui ? S'étonna Anthony.

\- Nous ne savons pas, soupira Coulson.

\- Encore de mystérieux alliés ? Dit Natasha.

\- Un autre ennemi d'Ultron, corrigea Coulson. Grosse différence.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-elle et Thor pensa qu'il y avait une histoire derrière cette réflexion.

\- Je paierai cher pour savoir qui c'est putain, marmonna Anthony. Je devrais aller à Oslo, trouver ce mec.

\- Ce sont déjà de sacrées informations, boss, fit Natasha d'un air désabusé en direction de Fury. Mais j'aurais aimé que vous apportiez un peu plus que ça.

\- Pas besoin, fit Fury. Je vous ai vous.

\- Tu ne peux pas leur agiter mes cartes Captain America sous le nez cette fois, souffla Coulson avec sérieux.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça Phil ? Ok, blague à part. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais des yeux et des oreilles partout. Nous avions accès à la meilleure technologie de pointe. Maintenant, le SHIELD est comme qui dirait estropié, aveugle et sourd. JARVIS a été détruit. Retour sur Terre mes amis. Faites coucou à la réalité. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur notre ingéniosité et sur notre volonté de sauver le monde. Ultron vous voit comme son seul obstacle vers son but. Et qu'il l'admette ou non, sa mission, est le meurtre de masse. Tout ça, continua-t-il en faisant un grand geste autour de lui, tout ça est voué à la destruction. Affrontez-le. »

Clint et sa femme échangèrent un regard angoissé. Le cœur de Thor se serra et il eut une pensée pour Jane. Elle était en sécurité pour le moment à New-York, mais si Ultron trouvait la puissance nécessaire, elle serait en danger elle aussi.

« Et battez ce connard en platine, conclut Fury en se resservant dans le plat principale.

\- Steve n'aime pas les gros mots, fit Natasha narquoise et tous se déridèrent quelque peu.

\- Que veut Ultron alors ? Demanda Coulson comme s'il s'adressait à une classe un peu difficile.

\- L'évolution, on l'a dit tout à l'heure. Un nouveau corps, répondit Steve tout en fusillant Natasha du regard.

\- Non, fit Anthony comme s'il tenait la solution. Il ne veut pas un nouveau corps. Il veut un corps tout court. Il est comme moi, d'accord ? Il a mon sens de l'humour, il a récupéré mon obsession pour atteindre un but normalement impossible. Il s'en défend, mais il pense comme moi. Il se pense comme l'évolution de l'humain, comme j'ai pensé qu'il était l'évolution de l'informatique. S'il se pense humain …

\- Alors il veut un corps humain, enchaîna le Docteur Banner. Un corps humain amélioré, sans défaut.

\- Une putain d'évolution pokémon, jura Stark.

\- Et qui est pionnière dans le domaine de la construction cellulaire de tissus humains ? Demanda le docteur Banner de manière rhétorique. Quelqu'un sait comment contacter Helen Cho ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, Cho était très loin de pouvoir synthétiser un corps humain en entier, contredit Stark.

\- Vous oubliez une chose, intervint Loki. Le Sceptre permet d'accroître les capacités cérébrales et intellectuelles. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Helen … le Docteur Cho est capable de relever le défi.

\- Donc Ultron aura accès à la technologie de Cho, son équipe et ses capacités intellectuelles level up, résuma Anthony. Super. Putain. Bon, dans tous les cas, il faut que j'aille à Oslo. Y a que moi ici qui puisse identifier le hacker qui met des bâtons dans les roues de notre Terminator.

\- Il me faut malheureusement retourner brièvement à Asgard, déclara Thor.

\- Ça peut pas attendre Point Break ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, mes amis. Je suis déjà hors-la-loi de ne pas ramener immédiatement Loki avec moi pour qu'il finisse sa peine. Je dois parler de cela avec le Père-de-Tout, ainsi que de l'avertir des derniers événements. Mais n'ayez crainte. Loki est un très bon combattant. Il me remplacera à vos côtés pendant mon absence. »

Thor ignora résolument les quelques protestations autour de la table, ainsi que le regard furieux de son frère sur lui. Loki n'avait pas le loisir de disputer ses ordres pour le moment et il le savait. Le devoir de Thor, en tant que Prince héritier d'Asgard et Porteur de Mjöllnir, était de rattraper les criminels pour les mettre devant la justice du Père-de-Tout. Seulement, Loki n'était pas un criminel comme les autres. Thor ne pouvait se résoudre à le remettre en cellule. Si Loki portait secours aux Avengers et à Midgard, alors sa peine serait sûrement commuée ou raccourcie. Il suffisait que le Père-de-Tout accorde une liberté conditionnelle à Loki.

Thor demanda à Clint où il pouvait appeler le Bifröst, sans abîmer son jardin. Quelques années auparavant, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de faire cela, considérant qu'un jardin Midgardien ne valait pas ce dérangement. Il avait appris, aux côtés des mortels, l'humilité et la patience. L'archer le dirigea donc vers un espace où 'l'herbe avait besoin d'être tondue de toute façon', et appela Heimdall. Le tourbillon bien connu du Bifröst l'emportant à travers les branches de l'Yggdrasil, mêla délicieusement ses sens, pendant un temps bien trop court à son goût.

 **Peu de temps après – Asgard, Pont Arc-en-Ciel :**

Il atterrit adroitement sur ses pieds dans l'observatoire du Gardien. Le soleil lui apprit qu'il était au début de l'après-midi.

« Heimdall, mon ami. Il est bon de te revoir.

\- Mon Prince, salua respectueusement l'Ase aux yeux perçants. Ma vision était perturbée autour de vous ces derniers temps. J'en déduis que vous l'avez retrouvé.

\- En as-tu informé le Père-de-Tout ?

\- Comme il est de mon devoir, mon Prince, acquiesça Heimdall. C'est pourquoi il s'attendait à votre retour prochain, mais vous avez tardé.

\- J'ai de nouvelles informations. Je ne peux t'en faire part pour le moment mon ami. Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec mon père.

\- Dois-je faire appeler une monture ?

\- Ne prends pas cette peine. Je marcherai. J'ai besoin de mettre mes idées en ordre.

\- Très bien mon Prince.

\- Attends-toi à ce que je revienne vite, mon ami. Mon devoir sur Midgard n'est pas terminé. »

Heimdall inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Thor remonta le pont arc-en-ciel. Il marchait rarement sur d'aussi longues distances. Il préférait monter à cheval, ou voler avec Mjöllnir. Mais il fallait qu'il calme son cœur et sa tête avant de paraître devant Odin. Il avait beaucoup à dire, et certaines choses devaient être abordées avec prudence. Il entra dans Valaskjálf et un garde Einherjar l'informa que le Père-de-Tout était réuni avec le Conseil des Jarl. Thor se résolu à attendre et partit à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva sans surprise sur le terrain d'entraînement, réservé aux familles nobles. Des serviteurs observaient, attendant qu'on leur demande de l'eau, de la nourriture ou des soins. Le temps n'était pas très chaud malgré la saison, et cela rendait les exercices que s'imposaient les Guerriers plus supportables. Sa stature et sa cape rouge ne lui permirent pas de rester inaperçu, et il fut hélé par Fandral qui l'aperçut de loin.

« Gloire à Yggdrasil ! Fit-il un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Voilà le retour glorieux du Puissant Thor ! »

Tous se retournèrent sur lui, et nombre de nobles et de courtisans vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le Prince héritier se prêta volontiers au jeu de la cour et remercia chaque personne pour pouvoir tous les congédier rapidement. Il invita ensuite les Trois Guerriers et Sif dans ses quartiers. Là, ils pourraient parler plus librement, sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes.

« Alors ? Demanda Sif en s'installant confortablement sur une bergère. As-tu des nouvelles de Loki ?

\- J'en ai en effet, répondit Thor.

\- Et bien, fit Fandral. Dis-nous en plus. Tu nous laisses ainsi en attente de la suite, c'est plutôt cruel.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire beaucoup mes amis. Pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec le Père-de-Tout. Mais je vous promets que je vous en conterai le plus possible quand le Roi m'en donnera la permission. La seule chose que je puis vous dire, c'est que les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ce que nous croyions jusqu'ici. Il ne s'agit plus juste de Loki en cavale.

\- Oh, mon ami ! S'exclama Volstagg. Fandral a raison ! Il est cruel de nous en dire si peu mais suffisamment pour avoir envie d'entendre la suite.

\- Parlez-moi plutôt d'Asgard mes camarades ! Exigea Thor pour changer de conversation sans subtilité.

\- La Cité Éternelle ne change pas, dit Sif. Les rumeurs par contre courent. Il se dit que tu vas te marier avec ta mortelle. C'est absurde, mais tes longues absences délient les langues à ton propos.

\- Il y a une rumeur à propos de Loki, intervint Hogun sortant de son mutisme avec son calme habituel. Certains affirment que son fantôme hante Valaskjálf, tourmentant Odin car ne pouvant atteindre ni le Walhalla, ni Helheim.

\- Non-sens, riposta Thor en grognant. Si Loki était mort sur Svartalfheim, alors il aurait été accueilli dans la Demeure des Héros. Il a presque donné sa vie pour la mienne. Je ne permettrai à personne de dire le contraire.

\- Lui as-tu parlé ? Demanda brutalement Sif. Tu dis avoir des nouvelles de lui, mais l'as-tu vu ? A la façon dont tu parles de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore planté des mots et des doutes dans ta tête.

\- Doutes-tu de mes capacités à percevoir le vrai du faux dans les paroles de mon frère ? Gronda Thor.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se rétracta Sif. Je demande si tu lui as parlé, car sa Langue d'Argent peut être trompeuse. Tu as eu l'impression qu'il était mort sur Svartalfheim, et pourtant il est bel et bien en vie ! Il a usurpé la place du Père-de-Tout !

\- Alors c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, Sif, comprit Thor. Tu en veux à Loki de t'avoir trompée. Mais a-t-il ordonné quoique ce soit que tu regrettes désormais ? Et ce n'est ni lui ni moi qui affirmons qu'il a failli mourir de la main du Kurse, mais la Grande Eir. Maintenant, que reproches-tu réellement à Loki pour être si vindicative ?

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, Puissant Thor, se moqua Fandral. Sif est belle et bien vexée d'avoir pris ses ordres de Loki pendant des mois. Si tu as retrouvé la trace de Loki, alors ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que tu le ramènes à Asgard, qu'il finisse sa peine ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mes amis, admit Thor. Pour le moment, Loki est mieux là où il est. Son esprit malade est en bonne voie de guérison, et nous essayons tout les deux d'admettre nos fautes l'un envers l'autre.

\- Quelles fautes, Thor ? Demanda agressivement Sif dans une colère incompréhensible pour le Dieu de la Foudre. Ta seule erreur est d'être aussi laxiste envers lui. C'est un fou manipulateur, et tu tombes encore droit dans ses pièges. »

Ce fut au tour de Thor de se mettre en colère. Son regard s'assombrit et il fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard. Il se força pourtant à user d'une voix calme.

« Sif, tu es mon amie et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas te rappeler à l'ordre malgré tes paroles. Loki reste mon frère et un Prince d'Asgard, tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui de cette manière, comme tu n'as aucun droit de _me_ parler de cette manière.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu prends sa défense ainsi. Je ne suis que le relais de ce que tout le monde pense.

\- Et bien maintenant, je prendrai sa défense, contra Thor en élevant la voix et en se redressant. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que c'est cela, toutes ces médisances, qui ont poussé Loki à la folie ? A force d'être systématiquement raillé, méprisé et rejeté, nous l'avons poussé à faire le mal, à nous maudire. Nous sommes à la source de sa souffrance et de son mal-être. C'est donc à nous de réparer les dégâts. »

Un serviteur intimidé l'interrompit dans sa diatribe, l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

« Mon Prince, salua-t-il très bas. Le Père-de-Tout vous attend dans ses quartiers.

\- Merci mon brave, dit-il en congédiant le domestique. Mes amis, reprit-il avec plus de calme, dès mon retour de mon entretien avec mon père, nous parlerons plus en détail de Loki. Mais sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne tolérerai plus qu'on dise du mal de lui en ma présence. Toute velléité envers le Second Prince devra être exposée, argumentée et prouvée. J'ai dis. »

Il tourna les talons, sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons de toujours. Il était rarement d'une humeur emportée comme celle-ci, et cela surprenait, il le comprenait. Mais sa précédente conversation avec Loki lui avait prouvé que son frère souffrait en silence depuis de nombreux siècles. Il cachait sa misère et sa peine derrière des montagnes de sarcasme et de cynisme, prétendant n'avoir besoin de personne, et vivant à l'écart de la haute société. Il préférait de loin l'étude à l'ombre des hautes bibliothèques du Palais, plutôt que l'entraînement dur et fatiguant dans des arènes sablonneuses. Toutes les médisances semblaient glisser sur lui, comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un fugl, et c'était sûrement pourquoi tous avaient pris l'habitude de le railler à chaque occasion. Seulement, Thor avait eu un aperçu de la souffrance qui rongeait l'âme de Loki, et il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ses propres actes.

Il fut introduit dans les quartiers publics du Roi d'Asgard. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'était pas entré dans les quartiers privés royaux, depuis qu'il était entré en apprentissage auprès d'un Maître d'Armes en réalité. C'était une tradition. Quand un Prince entrait en apprentissage, il quittait sa chambre dans les quartiers parentaux, et possédait ses propres appartements. Une sorte de pas vers l'âge adulte.

« Mon fils, salua Odin sans se lever.

\- Père, dit Thor en s'inclinant avec respect. »

Le Roi avait l'air épuisé. Il invita son aîné à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche de lui.

« Heimdall m'a prévenu, dit Odin. Tu as retrouvé Loki. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré avec lui ?

\- C'est que la situation est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît, expliqua Thor, et certains mystères se sont désépaissis.

\- Parle mon fils.

\- Depuis des mois, Loki se bat sur Midgard contre une organisation criminelle qui mettait en danger la paix et la vie de beaucoup. Il a soigné un homme, un ami de Steve Rogers, l'un des Avengers, et s'est battu à ses côtés. Il nous a également aidé à mettre en déroute un Démon de Surtur, même s'il ne l'a avoué qu'à demi voix.

\- C'est une prouesse tout à fait extraordinaire, dit Odin surpris. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas en tirer gloire ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce que, pour ce faire, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs Jötnar. Il se … Père, j'ai parlé avec lui. Il se considère si mal. Il est persuadé ... »

Thor se tut. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il voulait aborder le sujet. D'abord, il devait mettre en avant les exploits guerriers de Loki, car c'était à cela qu'Odin serait le plus réceptif.

« En un peu plus d'un an sur Midgard, Loki a permis la chute d'une organisation dangereuse, a sauvé de nombreuses vies, s'est trouvé des alliés importants et respectables, et plus important encore, il s'est fait des amis. Père, Loki a trouvé plus de stabilité et d'écoute sur Midgard en un an qu'il n'en a jamais eu en un millénaire à nos côtés. Mon cœur saigne en disant cela, mais nous ne sommes pas bons pour Loki.

\- J'ai l'impression de déjà savoir ce que tu vas me demander Thor, soupira Odin. Malheureusement, je ne peux permettre une amnistie pour Loki. Ses méfaits sont bien trop grands.

\- Est-ce vrai que vous l'avez condamné sans même lui poser une seule question Père ? L'interrompit Thor sans s'embarrasser de protocole.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il regrettait ses actions, et il n'a eu qu'arrogance et mépris à la bouche.

\- Les humains ont une vision très particulière de la Justice, Père, commença Thor. Pour eux, un procès doit avoir lieu après une enquête à charge et à décharge, pour mettre en lumière toute la vérité, s'il y a eu d'autres acteurs avant ou pendant les crimes. Chaque accusé a le droit de se défendre, et peut choisir un avocat, un spécialiste de la loi qui le défendra. Le juge ne doit avoir aucun lien avec aucun des accusés ou des plaignants. Ils appellent cela un procès équitable, Père. Et ils considèrent que Loki n'y a pas eu le droit.

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, soupira Odin.

\- Loki a disparu pendant un an, Père.

\- Et bien, cela répond à ta question, s'agaça le Père-de-Tout. Il a eu suffisamment de temps pour se trouver une armée, afin de prendre sa revanche sur Asgard, et sur nous, sa famille.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous croyez Père ? Demanda Thor avec colère. Avez-vous seulement posé la question à Loki ? Ou vous pensez-vous si puissant que vous parvenez à lire les pensées des autres ?

\- Il suffit ! Rugit Odin. »

Mais Thor ne baissa pas le regard. Pas avant que son Père admette qu'il était aussi coupable du destin de Loki, que Loki lui-même.

« Non Père. Je ne vous permettrai pas de vous reposer sur vos suppositions et vos certitudes. Pas alors qu'elles nous mettent tous en danger. Parce que lorsque Loki s'est jeté dans le vide, il n'a pas atterri tranquillement dans un ailleurs où il a pu rassembler une armée. Il est passé à deux doigts de la mort, et en vérité, il voulait mourir. Son esprit était tellement perdu qu'il n'a pas pu se défendre contre ceux qui habitaient le lieux où il est tombé. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas voir que vous avez été injuste avec lui, tout comme moi, tout comme le reste d'Asgard ! Là où il est tombé, Loki a rencontré des monstres impitoyables, et il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de futur. Son esprit s'est effondré, et vous voulez toujours lui faire porter la responsabilité de sa folie.

\- La folie n'est pas une excuse !

\- Mais on ne peut reprocher sa folie à un fou. Surtout quand on en est soi-même l'origine. »

Le Père-de-Tout et le Dieu de la Foudre se fusillaient du regard, aucun ne voulant céder d'un pouce, mais Thor avait cette fougue qui manquait désormais au Souverain d'Asgard. Finalement, Odin sembla déclarer forfait, et en se frottant les yeux, il demanda :

« Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Pas grand chose, dit Thor très sérieusement. Et c'est cela qui m'inquiète le plus. Ce sont ses alliés et ses amis, à qui il s'est ouvert, qui m'en ont le plus dit. Lorsqu'il est tombé des branches de l'Yggdrasil, Loki a atterri aux pieds d'une créature qu'il nomme l'Autre. Il est l'Empereur des Chitauri, mais est un vassal de Thanos.

\- Le Titan Fou ? Fit Odin surprit. Pourquoi Loki n'a-t-il rien dit ?

\- Loki n'en parle pas. Jamais. Il ne prononce pas son nom, et rien qu'y penser déclenche chez lui des peurs irraisonnées et irraisonnables. Ses amis ont parlé de tortures du corps et de l'esprit. Mais même eux n'en savent pas beaucoup plus.

\- Si vraiment Thanos était derrière Loki lors de sa tentative d'invasion de Midgard, alors il n'est pas étonnant qu'il répugne à en parler. Le Titan Fou a des pouvoirs qui nous dépassent, et même Loki au meilleur de lui-même ne pourrait lui faire face sur le plan magique.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Père, continua Thor. Le Titan Fou lui a fourni un Sceptre, dont je vous ai rapporté la puissance. Ce Sceptre contient une Gemme d'Infini, lui conférant ses pouvoirs. Loki et ses amis cherchent à réunir les Gemmes pour pouvoir combattre Thanos à armes plus égales.

\- Idiots, coupa Odin. Personne ne peut contrôler les Gemmes ensemble. En contrôler une est déjà un exploit.

\- Loki en est très conscient. Par ailleurs, Thanos est lui aussi à la recherche des Gemmes. Il s'est lancé dans cette quête pour éviter que le Titan ne mette la main sur elles plutôt que pour les posséder. En vérité, il en a peur.

\- Et pour une fois, cela est sage de sa part. Ce que tu me rapportes est inquiétant. Où est Loki en ce moment ?

\- Auprès de mes amis, les Avengers. Loki a accepté de les aider le temps de mon absence. Ses connaissances en Magie nous seront indispensables pour nos batailles futures, contre ceux qui ont le Sceptre, et contre Thanos.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas Thor, dit Odin en le regardant fixement. Tu n'étais pas aussi opiniâtre la dernière fois concernant ton frère. Que t'a-t-il dit qui te mette dans cet état ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, et si peu en même temps. Il se considère comme un monstre, Père. Pas à cause de ses actions, qu'il reconnaît comme funestes, mais par sa naissance même. »

Odin eut l'air pensif et triste.

« Il est regrettable que je n'ai jamais réussi à communiquer avec lui, fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Thor. Si une faute devait m'incomber, ce serait celle-là, il est vrai. J'ai pourtant essayé qu'il ne soit pas différents des Æsir, mais j'ai échoué.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui est malencontreux, Père, mais bien de considérer que sa différence devait être effacée. C'est en pointant systématiquement du doigt ses particularités que le sentiment de solitude s'est installé. Mais il ne vous en veut pas pour cela.

\- Loki me reproche de l'avoir séparé de sa progéniture, grogna Odin. Je sais cela.

\- J'ai eu une vision Père, révéla Thor. Ragnarök, j'ai vu Ragnarök. Et il ne venait pas des enfants de Loki, mais des Gemmes d'Infini. Il venait de moi, et pas de mon frère. C'est moi qui vais mener Asgard et l'Arbre Monde à leur déchéance.

\- Les visions et les prophéties ne sont pas gravées dans la roche.

\- Alors pourquoi prendre ce prétexte pour bannir les enfants de Loki ? A moins qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'une de vos manigances de cours pour faire taire les courtisans ?

\- Tout cela à la fois, et aussi pour rappeler à Loki qu'il était un Prince d'Asgard et pas unekyklingr pondeuse. Garder sa progéniture auprès de lui n'aurait fait que renforcer les ressentiments de la cour envers lui.

\- Alors vous avez préféré lui briser le cœur plutôt que de remettre quelques nobles à leur place, et moi en premier, conclut Thor sombrement. Je commence à comprendre la haine de Loki à notre égard Père. Et le sort que vous lui avez jeté n'a fait que le conforter dans ses sombres sentiments. Saviez-vous que le sort s'est soudé à son âme depuis tout ce temps ? Je soupçonne que Loki n'ait rien dit car il était, et reste persuadé que jamais vous n'auriez accepté de le laisser revoir ses enfants. »

Odin eut l'air sincèrement choqué, et cela apaisa un peu la colère de Thor.

« Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, murmura Odin catastrophé. Le sort n'aurait pas dû être aussi puissant. Il me faudra observer cela par moi-même, voir s'il est possible de sauver quelque chose de tout ce gâchis.

\- Une dernière chose Père. La lame qui a manqué tuer Loki était empoisonnée, et sa Magie a été impactée, bien que j'ignore comment. Je comptais me rendre en Nornheim afin de demander conseil et secours à la Reine. Bien qu'elle n'éprouve que mépris pour moi, elle a de l'affection pour Loki et j'espère qu'elle trouvera une solution.

\- En mon statut de Souverain d'Asgard et de Père-de-Tout, j'accorde à Loki une liberté provisoire, afin qu'il t'aide dans ta quête, face à nos ennemis. Après cela, je statuerai sur sa peine, en fonction de ses actes. En attendant, évite de trop parler de Loki même à tes amis, car je ne veux pas attiser les rumeurs alors que je suis fatigué, et que tu es absent. Maintenant, va, et fais ce qui te semble nécessaire pour aider ton frère.

\- Merci Père, dit Thor étonné qu'Odin transige si facilement. »

Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il passa voir ses amis, en leur annonçant qu'il se rendait en Nornheim. Ceux-ci voulurent immédiatement l'accompagner, mais Thor refusa.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais la Reine des Nornes a déjà du mal à me tolérer, alors si j'arrive avec tout une suite, elle ne voudra pas me recevoir.

\- Est-ce à propos de Loki que tu vas voir Karnilla ? Demanda Sif.

\- Je l'avoue. Loki est prêt à m'assister dans ma tâche sur Midgard, mais sa Magie est malade. Karnilla est probablement la seule parmi les Neuf à pouvoir l'aider.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Volstagg.

\- Aie confiance mon ami, sourit Thor en posant une main sur son épaule. Rendre visite à Karnilla est pénible, mais pas dangereux. De même, je crois mon frère quand il dit qu'il souhaite me prêter main-forte. Je ne sais de quoi se constitue l'avenir, mais j'aimerai croire que cette aventure marque la fin de nos différents avec Loki.

\- Idiot, soupira Fandral avec un sourire. »

Thor se rendit aux écuries royales. Alors qu'il ordonnait qu'on prépare sa monture habituelle, il fut pris de curiosité.

« Qu'en est-il de Sleipnir ? Demanda-t-il au garçon d'écurie.

\- Sleipnir est la monture du Roi Odin, se risqua le domestique comprenant mal ce que voulait son Prince.

\- Je voulais dire, où est-il ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir jamais vu dans les écuries royales.

\- Il a son propre abri à l'écart, mon Prince, expliqua le jeune homme. C'est une bête hargneuse, et nous avons été obligés de l'isoler.

\- Je veux le voir, ordonna Thor.

\- Mon Prince, tenta le garçon d'écurie, cela peut être dangereux. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui arrivent à approcher la bête sans se faire mordre.

\- Je prends le risque, décida Thor. Mène-moi à son écurie. »

Le garçon très intimidé n'osa pas protester, même quand Thor le congédia avant d'entrer dans le baraquement situé à une dizaine de mètres des bâtiments principaux. Il pénétra dans un abri équestre bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir aux écuries principales. L'immense monture d'Odin le fixait de ses yeux verts, d'une couleur très semblable à celle de Loki, et semblait nerveux, voire énervé. Une muselière l'empêchait de mordre ou de hennir. Thor se sentait stupidement petit, à côté de ce cheval qui faisait plus de deux mètres au garrot, et qui piaffait en le fixant presque méchamment.

« Bonjour Sleipnir, dit-il en avançant la main. »

Le cheval à huit jambes donna un violent coup de tête dans sa main tendue, puis se recula.

« Très bien, je ne toucherai pas, consentit Thor tout en se sentant stupide de tenir une conversation à un animal. Je suis Thor. Je suis … ton oncle. »

Comme c'était étrange de se considérer comme tel, surtout face à cet animal formidable. Malgré tout il y eut un petit changement dans son attitude. Il semblait plus … attentif. Cela rendit Thor encore plus nerveux. Le cheval comprenait-il lorsqu'il lui parlait ?

« Je venais voir comment tu allais. En fait, j'ai des nouvelles de Loki, ton père. »

Très bien, cette fois, c'était vraiment de la compréhension qui avait fait scintiller son regard. Thor déglutit. Loki avait-il eu raison en disant que ses enfants auraient pu apprendre ?

« Il allait mal, continua-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais il va mieux maintenant. J'essaye de l'aider tu sais, même si je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul ici à vouloir son retour en tant que Prince. »

Sleipnir s'avança et donna un léger coup de tête dans le bras de Thor. C'était presque … affectueux. Le cœur serré, Thor avança la main une nouvelle fois, mais sans crainte, et lui caressa l'encolure.

« Il vous aime tellement, tes frères et sœurs et toi, avoua Thor à voix basse. J'ai si honte ne pas comprendre cela. Veux-tu que je lui dise que tu vas bien ? »

Thor ne fut même pas surpris quand Sleipnir hocha la tête. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa honte et sa peine. Disant au revoir à son neveu, il prit sa propre monture, tout en donnant des ordres concernant Sleipnir. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui retire la muselière, et quand les domestiques protestèrent à propos de la férocité de l'animal, Thor eut un rire méprisant, reflet de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

« Il m'a laissé lui caresser l'encolure après quelques secondes de présence. Vous vous y prenez mal avec lui, c'est tout. Parlez-lui, soyez aimables, fuyez-le si vraiment il vous fait peur, mais ôtez-lui cette chose. »

Son entretien avec la Reine des Nornes se passa exceptionnellement bien. La Souveraine avait écouté attentivement son histoire, puis sa requête. Elle était ensuite partie chercher un remède de son invention pour Loki, puis l'avait remis à Thor. Le Dieu de la Foudre s'était hâté de rejoindre à nouveau le Bifröst pour être renvoyé sur Midgard, oubliant complètement qu'il avait promis de parler à ses amis.

 **6 mai 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Il trouva les Avengers dans leur tour. En fait, en arrivant par la plate-forme du Quinjet, il tomba sur le Docteur Banner se disputant avec Anthony Stark et Loki. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Chacun semblait tenir une position différente des deux autres, mais Anthony et Loki étaient d'accord sur une chose, que Thor ne saisissait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il mes amis, mon frère ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme nous le redoutions, commença le Docteur Banner, Ultron a conçu un corps synthétique et renforcé par des os de vibranium. Je suis d'avis de détruire ce corps tant que nous le pouvons, mais ces deux-là, ne sont pas d'accord.

\- J'ai reconstruis JARVIS, expliqua Anthony. Il était dissimulé dans l'Internet et empêchait Ultron d'accéder aux ogives nucléaires. Nous pouvons le transférer dans le corps, et ainsi créer un allié puissant, à la mesure d'Ultron. JARVIS arrivait à battre Ultron sans même le savoir. Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait faire avec un corps !

\- Tu veux encore jouer à Dieu, Tony ! S'emporta Banner.

\- Du calme mes amis ! Intima Thor. Loki, pourquoi serais-tu du côté d'Anthony ? »

A part pour l'évident amour qu'ils se portaient tout les deux. Mais Thor pensait que son frère était plus intelligent que cela.

« La Gemme de l'Esprit donnera vie à JARVIS, dit Loki en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère l'air mortellement sérieux. Si la Gemme est dans un corps, conçue pour et par elle, en parfaite symbiose …

\- Alors non seulement nous donnerons naissance à un être d'une très grande puissance et d'un très grand savoir, mais il sera impossible pour le Titan Fou de réunir les Gemmes. De plus, il sera possible de faire de cet être un allié loyal, devina Thor.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna une voix féminine derrière Thor. »

Il vit son frère perdre ses couleurs.

« Eatta, souffla-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, dit-elle le regard furieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me trahir d'une telle façon.

\- Eatta écoute, tenta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Recule, Menteur ! Cracha-t-elle. On avait un accord ! Nous devions réunir les Gemmes, puis les disperser. Tu devais m'aider !

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi, s'énerva Loki. Arrête de te cacher derrière des non-dits. Tu m'appelles Menteur, mais tu ne dis pas la vérité ! Tu m'accuses de me cacher derrière des mensonges, mais tu fais exactement la même chose ! Tu te conduis en petite fille gâtée ! Comment veux-tu que nous prenions tes motivations au sérieux ! Tu veux prendre ta revanche sur ton frère ? Mets-lui une baffe, ça soulage et cela ne nécessite pas le pouvoir des entités les plus puissantes de l'univers !

\- Je ne veux pas ma revanche sur Taneleer ! Hurla-t-elle son visage rougissant sous l'effet de la colère. Je veux le détruire ! Je veux détruire son monde, ses musées, son empire ! Je veux le réduire à néant ! Il a tué les Célestials ! Il a détruit les Tivan ! Je le hais ! Et toi, tu me trahis aussi ! »

Il y eut un silence très gêné suite au coup de sang de la femme. Loki s'avança très calmement vers elle et lui tendit la main.

« On est ensemble dans cette histoire. On va discuter ensemble, et on va trouver une solution ensemble. Allez, viens. »

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, la femme prit la main de Loki, et celui-ci la tira à lui dans une étreinte. Il se tourna vers Thor avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu devrais te reposer mon frère, tu as l'air harassé. Bruce, Tony, lancez le processus. Faisons-nous un nouvel allié. »

Puis, dans une explosion de lumière verte, ils se téléportèrent.

* * *

 _ **Le conte dit par Loki est un conte traditionnel nordique, que j'ai un peu arrangé à la sauce Ase, mais pas tant que ça. Le conte s'intitule La légende du violon magique, et vous pouvez retrouver une version sur la chaîne youtube "Ina Voyages" avec le titre "Norvège: Les contes".  
**_

 _ **On va peut-être en savoir plus sur Eatta, finalement ... suspens !**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, je vous aime de l'amour le plus pur 3**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	17. A4 C1 Tony Stark

**Acte 4 : Se débattre :**

 **Chapitre 14 : Tony Stark :**

 **6 mai 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Avengers :**

Bruce capitula, et avec Tony, ils branchèrent JARVIS pour l'uploader dans le corps synthétique. A côté d'eux Thor fronçait les sourcils, comme en prise avec de sombres pensées.

« C'était bien sur Asgard Blondie ? Demanda Tony en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier.

\- J'ai pu obtenir une liberté provisoire pour mon frère, mes amis, dit-il en sortant de ses pensées. Lorsque nous aurons battu Ultron, il me faudra néanmoins le ramener sur Asgard. »

Tony se tendit à cette nouvelle. Il n'essayait pas de protéger Loki, mais tout de même, le remettre en prison après tout ça, c'était assez cruel. Et le Dieu du Chaos n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner là-bas.

« Il ne se laissera pas faire, nota Bruce mettant des mots sur les inquiétudes de Tony.

\- J'ai pu discuter avec mon père, dit Thor gravement. J'espère avoir pu faire entendre les injustices dont a été victime Loki, et j'espère qu'il rendra un jugement plus clément. En outre, Loki m'a fait part d'un problème en particulier, et le Père-de-Tout souhaite l'aider.

\- Quel problème ? Demanda Tony vivement.

\- Cela concerne sa Magie, dit Thor. Je ne serai pas capable de t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

\- Début du transfert de JARVIS, annonça Bruce en s'éloignant de l'écran du caisson. Concentre-toi Tony.

\- Mais tu en sais quand même un peu plus, non ? Insista Tony sans prêter attention à son Science Bro.

\- Il y a longtemps, le Père-de-Tout a jeté un sortilège à Loki.

\- Oui, ton frère m'en a parlé.

\- Un sortilège ? Intervint Bruce dont le côté scientifique s'étonnait. Quel type de sortilège ?

\- Le genre sadique, répondit Tony en fusillant Thor du regard. Le genre qui détruit un homme lentement mais sûrement.

\- C'est vrai, admit l'Ase en baissant la tête. J'ai terriblement honte du traitement qu'a reçu mon frère. Mais je ne peux vous en dire beaucoup plus, car c'est à lui d'en parler, et non à moi de dévoiler ses secrets. Je lui ai suffisamment fait de mal comme cela.

\- Chiale pas Point Break, répondit Tony d'un ton moins dur. T'as raison, Loki aime pas parler de ses problèmes. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Bon, on va te briefer en attendant qu'il revienne avec Madame Secret-Bien-Gardé. On a été à Séoul, et on a récupéré le caisson de Helen Cho. Elle a été blessé, et est toujours en soins intensifs en Corée, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Ultron a tué le reste de son équipe, sauf une stagiaire qui n'était pas là au moment où il a fondu un boulon. On s'est un peu battu contre Ultron, et il s'est enfui. Natasha est portée disparue, donc Clint est de putain de mauvaise humeur. On pense qu'Ultron l'a kidnappée. Ah, et on a ramené les jumeaux fantastiques dans nos bagages. Ils vont nous aider contre Ultron.

\- Comment mon frère s'est-il comporté ? Demanda Thor.

\- Très bien, répondit Tony. Il nous a donné un sacré coup de main, évité des pertes civils dramatiques, gloire, honneur, tout ça.

\- Tony, concentre-toi, exigea brutalement Bruce. Il faut accélérer l'upload, sinon, les circuits vont griller.

\- J'y travaille Brucie, mon pote. J'y travaille.

\- Débranchez-le ! Exigea une voix forte. »

Captain America en tenue de combat venait de faire irruption dans le laboratoire, suivit des Maximoff.

« Même pas en rêve, répliqua Tony en pianotant plus vite sur le clavier.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, insista Rogers. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Bruce en surprenant Tony. Et toi, sais-tu ce que tu fais ? Est-ce qu'elle est dans ta tête ? »

Il eut un coup de menton vers la fille Maximoff dont le regard s'assombrit. Au même moment, dans un éclair vert, et pour encore plus tendre la situation déjà bien conflictuelle, Loki apparut, avec Eatta et Barnes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Barnes agressif.

\- Et lui ! S'écria Rogers sans prendre la peine de répondre et en désignant Loki. Comment être sûr qu'il n'est pas dans ta tête, ou dans celle de Bucky.

\- Steve, gronda Barnes. On a déjà eu cette conversation.

\- Et juste ta parole n'est pas une preuve, désolé Bucky, répliqua sèchement Rogers.

\- Vous ne voyez pas que c'est ce que notre ennemi veut ? Intervint Thor couvrant la dispute de sa voix formidable. Nous diviser ainsi a toujours abouti à des catastrophes.

\- Toi aussi tu veux laisser Stark nous mener à notre perte ? S'indigna Rogers et cela blessa Tony bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Créer un Ultron encore plus puissant n'est pas une bonne idée ! C'est même une idée de merde ! »

Tony eut brusquement tout un tas de blagues sur le juron de Steve sur le bout de la langue, mais il les retint. Pas le moment. Pas du tout.

« Trop tard, Cap', annonça Bruce. »

D'un geste brusque avec un air de défi, le gentil scientifique leva une main pour appuyer sur un bouton. Un mouvement flou bleu et blanc l'en empêcha, et débrancha le caisson. Non, non, non, cela n'allait pas. Tony se tourna immédiatement vers ses écrans pour tenter de faire quelque chose, mais toutes les alarmes se mirent à hurler, que le corps dans la boîte n'avait plus d'oxygène, que l'upload était terminée mais qu'il n'y avait plus d'énergie pour le reste. Des rayons de Magie verte et rouge volèrent dans la pièce, causant encore plus de destructions dans le laboratoire préféré de Tony. D'un geste brusque, Rogers, qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher, l'arracha à ses claviers. Par réflexe, Tony appela à lui son armure, et visa la poitrine de Cap' avec son gantelet droit. Pendant ce temps, Bruce s'était approché de la sorcière et la menaçait.

« Il suffit ! Beugla Thor de sa voix puissante. »

Il brandit son marteau et un éclair frappa le caisson. La scène se figea pendant quelques secondes, puis, le coffre explosa. Tous furent précipités à terre, ou s'écrasèrent un peu plus loin.

Un corps … homme … humanoïde rose parcouru de lignes épaisses métalliques, probablement issues du vibranium, sortit de la boîte technologique. Un caillou brillant, la Gemme de l'Esprit, était enchâssée sur son front. Il se redressa, hésitant, puis son regard tomba sur Thor qui venait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se précipita sur lui brusquement, et le Dieu de la Foudre l'envoya voler plus loin à toute vitesse. L'humanoïde traversa une vitre (putain, elle était toute neuve et venait juste d'être posée), et s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville, _flottant à deux mètres au dessus du sol_. Putain. De. Merde.

Les Avengers, Tony compris, se mirent en position de combat, mais l'humanoïde ne leur porta aucune attention. Il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. C'était la nuit depuis quelques heures, et les buildings étaient éclairés. Tony aimait beaucoup cette vue nocturne, il la trouvait apaisante. La ville se calmait lorsque le soleil tombait à l'horizon. L'absence de soleil rendait les choses plus simples, plus douces, et aussi un peu mystérieuses. Steve voulut s'avancer, mais Thor leva une main impérieuse, leur intimant de ne pas réagir pour le moment. Tous restaient silencieux, observant l'humanoïde qui regardait dehors. Enfin, il se tourna doucement vers eux, et sa peau se couvrit de sombre, floutant son corps, comme un vêtement. Et en y regardant bien, c'était vraiment un vêtement. La vache.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il avec la voix de Jarvis. »

Pas JARVIS. L'IA avait une voix très naturelle, mais qui était quand même un peu robotique. L'humanoïde s'exprimait comme Edwin, le majordome de la famille Stark.

« C'était étrange, continua-t-il en lançant un regard d'excuses à Thor. Merci »

Le Dieu de la Foudre posa son marteau, rassuré. L'humanoïde eut un léger mouvement d'épaule, et une cape apparut sur son dos. Une cape fluide et soyeuse, rien à voir avec la cape lourde de Thor.

« Il ressemble à un Krylorien, si on oublie tout le côté circuit imprimé.

\- Eatta, gronda Loki. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Question, continua la femme en s'avançant. Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Parce que tu as été créé par Ultron, modifié par Stark, et désolée, mais ce n'est pas franchement un gage de sécurité.

\- Je ne suis pas Ultron, dit l'humanoïde. Je ne suis pas JARVIS. Je suis... Je suis. »

Et cela sonna comme une vérité absolue, une réalité qu'on ne pouvait remettre en question.

« Comment tu t'appelles alors ? Demanda Eatta étonnamment sérieuse.

\- Je suis, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Répondit l'humanoïde.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, répondit-elle et Tony eut l'impression qu'elle répétait quelque chose d'appris il y avait fort longtemps. Tu ne peux pas juste être. Il faut être _quelqu'un_ , être demande une identité. Quelle est ton identité ? »

L'homme rose papillonna des yeux bizarrement.

« Je suis celui qui voit, dit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Vision alors, décida Eatta. Tu es Vision.

\- Je suis Vision, répéta l'humanoïde.

\- J'ai lu en toi, intervint la fille Maximoff. J'ai vu l'annihilation.

\- Regarde encore, offrit Vision.

\- Comme si son approbation était importante, cassa Clint et putain quand était-il revenu celui-là ?

\- Ne comprenez-vous pas mes amis, dit Thor de ce ton Princier qui le caractérisait quand il souhaitait que les autres adhère à son point de vue. Le pouvoirs des jumeaux, nos cauchemars éveillés, Ultron lui-même, tout nos ennuis proviennent de la Gemme, comme ils provenaient du Tesseract et de la Gemme de l'Espace autrefois. Elle peut faire bien pire, mais si elle est de notre côté …

\- L'est-elle ? Coupa Rogers toujours dans son rôle de Captain Méfiant. L'es-tu ? Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Vision. Es-tu notre allié ? »

L'instant sonna un peu comme un moment de vérité. La minute cruciale où Tony serait soit celui qui parviendrait à corriger ses erreurs (et putain, quelles erreurs !) ou soit celui qui aggraverait la situation en étant aveuglé par son propre génie et sa paranoïa. Sa gorge se noua et il attendit avec les autres la réponse de Vision qui semblait réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, dit doucement l'humanoïde créant une crispation prévisible.

\- Ça a intérêt à se simplifier au plus vite, menaça Clint la main crispée sur son arc.

\- Je suis du côté de la vie. Pas Ultron. Il va la détruire. »

La cuisine de la famille Barton se matérialisa sous les yeux de Tony, et il revit Natasha dire 'Un nouvel allié ?' et Coulson répondre 'Un autre ennemi d'Ultron. Grosse différence.' L'ennemi de mon ennemi n'est pas forcément mon ami. Ok, pigé. Vision avait peut-être des intérêts communs avec eux, cela ne faisait pas de lui un allié fiable. Dans le champ de vision de Tony, Clint et Steve ne s'étaient pas détendus, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui.

« Qu'attend Ultron alors ? Demanda Bruce les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans ce geste _adorable_ de repli sur soi qu'il avait quand il se sentait menacé.

\- Vous. C'est vous qu'il attend, répondit Vision.

\- Où ? Fit Bruce décontenancé.

\- En Sokovie, répondit Clint. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Il y détient Nat', continua Clint avec hargne.

\- Si nous nous trompons sur toi, dit Bruce en se tournant vers Vision et en s'approchant d'abord avec hésitation puis en se redressant. Si tu es un monstre créé par Ultron …

\- Que ferez-vous ? Demanda Vision. »

La menace flotta silencieusement dans les airs.

« Je ne veux pas tuer Ultron, dit Vision en ayant l'air désolé. Il est unique, et il en souffre. Mais sa souffrance va engloutir la Terre. Il doit donc être détruit. Tout ses avatars, toutes traces qu'il a pu laisser sur Internet. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Et aucun d'entre nous ne peux y arriver sans tous les autres. Peut-être suis-je un monstre. Je n'en aurais probablement pas conscience si c'était le cas. Je ne suis ni comme vous, ni comme vous l'auriez souhaité. Vous avez peut-être toutes les raisons de ne pas me faire confiance, mais nous devons faire vite. »

Tony avait arrêté de regarder vers Vision qui se déplaçait parmi les Avengers et leurs 'alliés', quand il avait commencé à parler de souffrance. Ses paroles avaient beaucoup trop d'échos pour lui, et il savait que c'était le cas pour les autres aussi. Néanmoins, son attention fut vivement piquée quand il entendit Loki pousser une exclamation étouffée. Vision tendait Mjöllnir à Thor. Vision avait le putain de marteau magique dans la main, comme si c'était normal. Thor, ébahi, prit son arme mollement.

« Ok, fit Barnes pour rompre le silence très gênant et étant peut-être le seul à ne pas être complètement déconcerté par l'exploit de l'humanoïde. C'est bien beau tout ces discours, mais il nous faut un plan. J'imagine que si Ultron est en Sokovie, on ne peut pas s'y rendre juste comme ça. Déjà que ça hurle depuis Johannesburg, alors j'imagine que la moitié du monde est prête à vous tomber sur le coin de la gueule si les Avengers font un pet de travers.

\- Je vais prévenir Maria et Coulson, décida Eatta. Ah, et je vais vous fournir de la technologie qui ne risque pas de tomber en rade au moindre brouilleur bidouillé par un écolier. »

Tony hésita à se sentir vexé. C'était sa technologie qui équipait les Avengers, mais c'était aussi sa technologie (vendue sous le manteau) qui équipait la plupart des miliciens et terroristes du monde. Alors, Stark battu par Stark, pas de quoi se sentir vexé. Sauf s'il était dépassé par de la technologie extra-terrestre. Là, il lui faudrait démonter, désosser, _disséquer_ les petits jouets que leur fournissait Eatta si généreusement. Les oreillettes semblaient normales, mais l'œil acéré de Tony était catégorique. C'était bien plus efficace que ses propres oreillettes, mais beaucoup moins classe (oui, Tony apportait beaucoup de soin au design de ses créations).

Tony remarqua enfin que Loki s'était placé en retrait, presque caché par Eatta. La femme, si elle s'en rendait compte ne montrait rien, et même se plaçait volontairement devant lui. Thor, qui n'avait aucune subtilité et la perspicacité d'une taupe aveugle, sourde et muette, interpella son frère.

« Nous aurons également besoin de ta Magie, mon frère, dit-il. Toute aide est la bienvenue. »

Loki jeta un regard furieux à Thor et celui-ci sembla un peu dérouté, mais il ne put rien dire car Vision marcha (en fait, il semblait plutôt flotter) vers le Dieu du Chaos un air intrigué sur le visage. Il papillonna des yeux de cette manière bizarre plusieurs fois.

« Tu es celui qui est tombé, dit-il simplement. »

Le visage de Loki était de marbre, et il recula d'un pas.

« Tu dois te tromper de personne.

\- Non, je me souviens de toi. Tu étais perdu.

\- Je sais très bien où je suis, merci pour ta sollicitude, cassa-t-il.

\- Très bien, il va falloir y aller, interrompit Tony avant que Loki ne fonde un boulon et décide que Vision était une menace pour lui. Tout le monde se prépare.

\- Loki, mon frère, je voudrais te parler.

\- Thor, commença Loki mais il abandonna l'idée de se battre avec l'Ase. Très bien, soupira-t-il. Allons ailleurs. »

Ce qui était bien quand vous maîtrisiez la Magie, c'était que vous pouviez être prêts en quelques millisecondes. Par contre, Tony dût repasser à l'étage de ses armures, pour choisir celle qui serait la plus adaptée à un combat contre un robot tueur qu'il avait lui-même construit. Il reconfigura deux trois trucs pour qu'Ultron ne puisse pas prendre le contrôle de son armure, se choisit une nouvelle IA, et surtout, une nouvelle voix pour elle. Une voix de femme cette fois irait parfaitement. Il prit la cartouche FRIDAY et l'uploada. Une voix un peu trop synthétique encore à son goût lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Il saurait s'en contenter. Il remonta prestement sur la plate-forme d'envol du Quinjet, mais s'arrêta dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Un peu plus loin, Thor et Loki discutaient, et leur conversation était parfaitement audible. Tony essaya vainement de se convaincre qu'il n'espionnait pas, mais qu'il ne faisait qu'écouter fortuitement. Mauvaise foi, il le savait.

« Il comprend Loki, et il répond. Par gestes, mais il répond. J'ai tellement honte mon frère, disait Thor la tête basse. Il va bien, c'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire. Il se souvient de toi.

\- Tais-toi Thor, intima Loki la voix enrouée d'émotion. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Le Père-de-Tout souhaite se pencher sur le sortilège soudé à ton âme, afin de voir ce qu'il peut faire. S'il y arrive, s'il lève le sortilège, tu pourras les voir tous. Je te le promets. Je ne permettrai plus qu'on t'en empêche.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Cria Loki. Ne comprends-tu pas fils d'Odin, cracha-t-il. Ne comprends-tu pas que tes promesses sont vides ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne peux me permettre d'espérer ? J'ai été détruit trop de fois Thor ! Je ne pourrai pas me reconstruire une fois de plus, si mes espoirs étaient à nouveau déçus. »

Ils ne purent pas se disputer plus avant, car le reste de la troupe débarqua sur l'aire de lancement, pas vraiment en masse, un par un ou par deux, mais très rapprochés dans le temps. Bientôt ils furent tous là.

« Ok, commença Eatta de son ton péremptoire. Avec les oreillettes que je vous ai fourni, vous serez connectés dans les locaux du SHIELD, où je me rends dès que vous serez partis. Coulson et Fury essayent de gérer les Nations Unis afin qu'ils ne nous fassent pas un caca nerveux quand vous débarquerez en Sokovie toutes armes dehors. D'après les relevés satellites, Ultron est à Novi Grad. On sait pas trop ce qu'il y fait, mais il y a pas mal d'activité énergétique. Ben, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Bonne chance tout le monde. »

Elle pianota sur un boîtier noir, et disparut.

« Putain de merde, jura Tony. Est-ce qu'elle vient de se téléporter aussi ? Je croyais qu'elle faisait pas de truc magique.

\- Elle n'en fait pas, répondit Loki. Elle peut se déplacer grâce à un Désassembleur Réassembleur Quantique. Le commun appelle cela un téléporteur. Ce qui est un nom barbare et qui signifie qu'ils n'ont pas compris comment fonctionnait l'engin. Je me téléporte. Eatta désassemble et ré-assemble ses molécules. Totalement différent. »

Tony n'avait qu'une envie, poser plus de questions, mais imminence de fin du monde oblige, il ne put satisfaire sa curiosité. Partie remise.

 **7 mai 2015 – Héliporteur du SHIELD, quelques part au dessus de l'Europe de l'Est :**

Les images des combats repassaient inlassablement devant ses yeux. L'affolement. L'envol de la ville. Les destructions. Les morts. Les blessés. Les enfants qui hurlaient. Ils étaient passés si près de la catastrophe. L'extinction de l'humanité. A cause d'un robot qu'il avait construit. A cause de lui. C'était sa faute putain. Sa très grande putain de faute bordel. A cause de lui, Pietro était entre la vie et la mort, et personne ne savait s'il allait s'en sortir. A cause de lui, Bruce était porté disparu. Le Hulk avait préféré fuir à la fin des combats, plutôt que de retrouver la compagnie des Avengers. Natasha était dévastée, même si elle refusait de le montrer. A cause de lui le groupe de super-héros était sur la sellette, et attendait de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Pourtant ils s'étaient bien battus. Avec courage et honneur, comme dirait Thor. Chacun avait été excellent. Vision était extraordinaire, combinant avec la réactivité de JARVIS, une excellence au combat apportée par la Gemme, et une bonté toute particulière. Les jumeaux étaient efficaces, mais brouillons, et cela allait coûter la vie à Pietro. Probablement sauvé grâce aux sortilèges de protection que Loki avait tenu à leur jeter à tous. Il avait pris six balles dans le torse pour protéger Clint qui tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras. Depuis la fin des combats l'archer était mutique, et attendait aux côtés de Wanda des nouvelles de Quicksilver.

L'arrivée de Rhodey avec l'Héliporteur du SHIELD avait été une heureuse surprise. Même si Tony aurait préféré savoir son meilleur ami loin du combat. Il avait beau savoir Iron Patriot plus que compétent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de mettre en danger un autre ami. Steve et Barnes étaient incroyablement efficaces ensemble. Leurs réflexes de combat étaient revenus très rapidement, et ils avaient traversé le champ de bataille avec la puissance d'un tank, abattant les légionnaires d'Ultron à la chaîne.

Le second duo qui avait fonctionné du tonnerre (il arrivait quand même à faire des jeux de mots), était Thor et Loki. La force brute et la ruse, réunies dans un partenariat dévastateur. La Magie de Loki avait été d'un très grand secours, permettant que la ville de tombe pas du ciel, ou que les immeubles ne s'effondrent pas sur la population. Apparemment, le Dieu du Chaos avait pris une sorte de médicament qui lui avait rendu l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs. Et c'était putain d'impressionnant. Mais après le combat, quand tous les civils encore vivants avaient fini d'être évacués et que Tony avait rejoint l'Héliporteur (en manquant au passage de se prendre _une ville_ sur le coin de la gueule), Loki était introuvable. Un peu penaud, Thor avait admis qu'il avait quitté son frère des yeux, et que celui-ci s'était téléporté ailleurs, il ne savait où.

Était-ce une trahison ? Une fuite ? Avait-il prit peur ? Était-ce prévu de son côté depuis le début ? Tony se sentait déçu. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas éprouver ce genre de choses, mais merde, Loki n'avait même pas dit au revoir. Il se sentait floué, trahi, un peu effrayé aussi. Il avait envie d'un verre. Il avait _besoin_ d'un verre. Il voulait noyer sa culpabilité et ses espoirs déçus. Putain, pourquoi se sentait-il trompé ? Loki ne lui avait rien promis, rien fait miroité. Sa fuite était même prévisible. Recroquevillé sur le sol de la pièce de stockage où il se cachait, Tony se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses émotions étaient bouillonnantes, incontrôlables et enchevêtrées, le laissant confus. Un lourd sentiment d'impuissance lui enserrait le cœur et les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et de réfléchir posément.

Mais il devait se ressaisir. Aller aider les autres. Faire bonne figure. Demander des nouvelles de Pietro. Soutenir Natasha et Thor. Remercier Rhodey comme il le méritait. Peut-être appeler Pepper pour la rassurer. Et puis rentrer à New-York. Reprendre sa vie de milliardaire, génie, play-boy et philanthrope.

Il se leva, un goût amer dans la bouche, et sortit de sa cachette, s'efforçant d'être Tony Stark.

 **14 mai 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

Il était un génie. Un putain de génie. Après seulement une semaine de boulot, il avait réussi à intégrer dans une montre, un propulseur de gantelet. Avez-vous la moindre idée du casse-tête que cela avait été de miniaturiser seulement certains composants, tout en gardant leur résistance ? De mettre au point un micro réacteur arc ? De la technologie nécessaire pour que la montre donne quand même l'heure ? Une arme d'auto-défense portative discrète et pratique, qu'il aurait juste autour du poignet. Ça devrait lui permettre d'être moins nerveux dans les endroits où il ne pouvait pas appeler son armure. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il se versa une rasade de whisky directement dans la gorge. Il avala de travers et toussa un peu.

La Tour Avengers n'était plus. Les Avengers, désormais conscients d'être des cibles trop faciles en plein New-York, et mettant ainsi en danger la ville, avaient décidé de faire d'anciens bâtiments du SHIELD leur nouveau quartier général. Coulson avait cédé les locaux à la filiale de Stark Industries qui concernait les Avengers.

Après la bataille de Novi Grad, et la destruction d'une grande partie de la ville, le SHIELD était reparu sur le devant de la scène comme l'organisation qui avait permis d'évacuer des milliers de personnes par la voie des airs. Du coup, l'agence revenait en force dans le paysage médiatique, mettant à mal des mois de bashing organisé par les agents d'HYDRA encore infiltrés au sein des institutions gouvernementales des pays du monde. Le porte-parole de l'organisation, un certain agent Koenig, faisait le tour des plateaux de télévision, assurant des bonnes intentions de l'agence. L'homme potelé et dynamique en profitait pour défendre le bilan des Avengers.

Tony soupira. Les Avengers. En était-il toujours un ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus enfilé son armure, et il frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de rendosser le costume d'Iron Man. Ses erreurs, ses manquements, sa putain d'habitude à se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments, et son énième frôlement de la mort, tout ceci l'avait plus que refroidi. Il s'enfila une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, et la tête lui tourna un peu.

Depuis que les Avengers n'habitaient plus à la Tour, c'était redevenu la Tour Stark. Avec juste lui dedans. Steve habitait désormais entre la nouvelle base, et un appartement à la frontière entre le Queens et Brooklyn. Les jumeaux Maximoff étaient logés par le SHIELD. Pietro était sorti du coma seulement deux jours plus tôt, et était toujours alité, attendant d'avoir récupéré suffisamment d'énergie pour démarrer une rééducation intensive. Wanda avait demandé à intégrer l'équipe de justiciers, et Steve et Maria avaient accepté comme de bien entendu.

Mais loin de s'agrandir, l'équipe s'était vue diminuée d'un grand nombre de membres. Déjà, Bruce. Introuvable. Pas faute de chercher en continu. Tony avait même réquisitionné un de ses propres satellite pour retrouver son Science Bro. Mais peine perdue pour le moment. Ensuite Clint. Nouveau retraité. Ils n'avaient même pas bu en son honneur. L'archer avait rejoint sa petite famille, juste à temps pour la naissance de son fils. Natasha était sa marraine, et elle recevait régulièrement des vidéos du nourrisson. Il y avait Thor aussi. Celui-ci était parti pour Asgard dès que la disparition de son frère fut avérée. Désappointé, mais pas en colère, il s'était laissé emporté par le Bifröst pour discuter de l'avenir avec Odin, et n'était pas encore reparu. Il ne voulait pas penser à Loki. Enfin, lui. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Il avait annoncé à Steve qu'il voulait prendre un peu de repos, assurant qu'en cas de problème, l'Iron Man viendrait à la rescousse.

Belle connerie. De toute façon, pour le moment, les Avengers étaient priés de faire profil bas. Si aux États-Unis et en occident en général, la majorité de la population applaudissait la performance de leurs héros en Sokovie, à l'ONU, quelques voix discordantes se faisaient entendre.

D'une part, l'Afrique du Sud, qui demandait réparation pour la destruction d'une partie de leur ville la plus importante, et des nombreux blessés. Le pays était soutenu par ses voisins les plus proches, le puissant Botswana, et la non-moins respectée Namibie, deux poids lourds du continent. La petite enclave du Swaziland, bien que peu proche du régime Sudafricain, avait joint sa voix à la protestation. Peu à peu, des pays, moins impliqués dans les relations avec l'Afrique du Sud, ou même carrément en compétition sur le plan économique et politique, s'étaient joints à la protestation. Nigeria, Angola, Malawi, Mali, Ghana, tous avaient réclamé réparation, ayant peur qu'un jour, leur tour arrive et que les Avengers fassent plus de dégâts qu'autre chose dans leurs propres villes. Évidemment, les communicants du SHIELD et des Avengers étaient en pleine négociation, et Tony avait donné son aval pour allouer des fonds humains et financiers d'aide à la reconstruction de Johannesburg. Étonnamment, le Wakanda était resté très neutre sur la question. Mais la restitution de tout le vibranium volé devait avoir un rapport avec l'affaire.

Tony leva sa bouteille d'un geste brusque, saluant dans le vide, puis avala quelques gorgée du liquide ambré. Il était continuellement soûl depuis son retour à New-York. Depuis une semaine, personne ne lui avait demandé de nouvelles. Les autres pansaient leurs plaies, tout comme lui les désinfectait à l'alcool fort et onéreux.

D'autre part, l'Europe de l'Est commençait à gueuler aussi, ajoutant un peu de cacophonie à l'affaire. La destruction d'une putain de ville faisait peur à beaucoup de monde, et si l'Amérique du Nord louait les Avengers pour leur sauvetage in extremis des habitants de Novi Grad, l'Europe de l'Est, et dans une moindre mesure, l'Europe de l'Ouest, réclamait des explications. D'où venaient les robots ? Qui les avait fabriqué ? Pourquoi avaient-ils voulu la destruction des humains ? Où avaient-ils trouvé les ressources pour ça ? Et comment les Avengers avaient-ils été mis au courant ? Plein de questions qui faisaient s'enfoncer Tony dans sa culpabilité crasse. Une enquête de l'ONU sur les circonstances des événements serait bientôt lancée. Et Tony se cachait dans sa Tour, ressassant encore et encore ses pensées sombres.

Il vida la bouteille en quelques longues gorgées, et décida qu'il n'était pas suffisamment soûl. Il devait aller au bar, là-bas, chercher une autre bouteille. Mais il n'était plus aussi habitué qu'avant à l'état d'ébriété permanent. Il chuta lourdement au sol. Finalement, il était bien là. Il allait se reposer quelques instant. Ouais, bonne idée.

 **Quelques heures plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

Le sol de son atelier n'avait jamais été aussi confortable. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans les draps de son lit.

Putain de merde ! Il était dans son lit ! Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Les Avengers n'habitaient plus dans la Tour. Il était seul du soir au matin. Personne n'aurait dû avoir accès à ses étages privés. Malheureusement, son Intelligence Artificielle, FRIDAY, n'était pas aussi au point que JARVIS, et Freaking Robot Incapable of Destroying the Avengers Yet était encore très limitée. Sans compter qu'avec toutes les destructions que la Tour avait essuyé, tous les capteurs et toutes les caméras n'avaient pas été remplacées. Impossible donc de savoir qui l'avait trouvé, si la personne n'était plus dans la Tour. Tony se décida à monter à ce qui était anciennement l'étage commun, mais en sortant de sa chambre, sur la table de son salon, il trouva une boîte d'aspirine, une bouteille d'eau, et une salade de pâtes dans un grand bol provenant de sa propre cuisine.

Il était vrai que la gueule de bois se faisait douloureusement sentir. Il avala donc l'eau et l'aspirine, et envisagea pendant quelques secondes de manger un peu de la salade, mais son estomac se retourna plutôt douloureusement. Il attendrait donc un peu. Toujours perplexe, il s'assit dans le canapé de cuir noir de son salon, et ferma les yeux. La soirée débutait, mais il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, juste incroyablement mal à cause de l'alcool. Il se sentit pourtant se rendormir, et sursauta quand son Starkphone commença à cracher un refrain d'AC/DC.

« Oui, décrocha-t-il.

\- Monsieur Stark, fit une voix bien connue.

\- Bonjour Agent. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

\- C'est Directeur maintenant, vous savez. Je suis en bas de votre Tour, et je sollicite un rendez-vous avec vous. Pouvez-vous demander à votre sécurité de me laisser passer s'il vous plaît ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Coulson serrait la main de Tony et lui lança un regard acéré.

« Journée difficile ?

\- Dure semaine. Manquer de détruire l'humanité me fait toujours cet effet là, grinça le milliardaire. Pour êtes-vous venu ?

\- Prendre des nouvelles je suppose. Vous en donner aussi. L'ONU diligente une enquête sur les circonstances de la création d'Ultron, et Internet est une véritable mine d'or. Un conseil, pour ce qu'il vaut, optimisez votre nouvelle IA assez vite. Vos pare-feux n'ont jamais été aussi faciles à franchir.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ? Demanda Tony suspicieux.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Monsieur Stark, commença Coulson avec son sourire affable, le SHIELD n'est pas contre vous. Les Avengers ont beaucoup de détracteurs, encore plus en ce moment. Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Mettre les Avengers sous l'égide de l'ONU était un coup politique particulièrement brillant, mais aujourd'hui cela pourrait se retourner contre vous. Il y a des discussions en interne, évidemment secrètes, sur de potentiels accords internationaux à propos des sur-humains.

\- Définissez sur-humains.

\- C'est tout l'objet du débat en réalité. Êtes-vous un sur-humain ? Sans votre armure, vous n'êtes qu'un milliardaire, génie, play-boy et philanthrope comme un autre. Thor est-il sur sur-humain ? Il n'est même pas humain, sera-t-il concerné par la loi ? L'entraînement des agents du SHIELD les rend-il sur-humains ? On peut extrapoler pour toutes les personnes un peu hors-normes.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant de telles discussions ? Demanda Tony.

\- Nous avons de très bon hackers au SHIELD, répondit Coulson. Et Madame Tivan nous a fourni de précieuses informations issues d'HYDRA.

\- Vous êtes toujours en contact avec Eatta ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Elle nous aide à dénicher les suppôts d'HYDRA camouflés au sein des administrations un peu partout sur le globe. Et le Sergent Barnes et Loki nous aident sur un plan plus militaire.

\- Loki vous aide, fit Tony platement pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à cette annonce.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a tenté d'asservir l'humanité, il est d'une aide très précieuse.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna le génie en essayant de paraître détaché et pour faire bonne figure il ajouta : et comment va Barnes ?

\- Le Sergent Barnes se porte relativement bien, répondit Coulson pas dupe et faisant durer le suspens. Il a été examiné par un grand nombre de médecins et de scientifiques, avec son accord, pour vérifier son état physique et mental. Il côtoie régulièrement le Capitaine Rogers, et les psychologues ont déclaré que sa relation amicale avec Loki était une bonne chose pour lui. Reste à savoir si c'est une bonne chose pour les autres. Je ne me prononcerai pas. Quant à Loki lui-même, il a refusé de consulter un professionnel. J'ai bon espoir qu'il finisse par accepter. De ce que je peux en dire sur mes seules observations, il peut passer de l'indifférence feinte à la colère en quelques instants, et quand il se croit seul, il paraît plus triste qu'autre chose. Mais tout ceci ne vous surprend guère.

\- Je ne connais pas Loki, nia Tony. Je pensais connaître Lorie, et je me leurrais gravement.

\- Nous savons tout deux que c'est plus compliqué que cela.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là Coulson ? Attaqua Tony qui n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait la conversation.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Prendre des nouvelles. Vous en donner.

\- Vous ne me donnez pas des nouvelles. Vous me fournissez des renseignements. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? »

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, Coulson ne se départit pas de son sourire, et croisa les mains devant lui en se penchant en avant.

« Nous sommes loin, très loin, d'avoir débusqué ou ne serait-ce que démasqué tous les opératives d'HYDRA aux États-Unis. Et à côté de cela, de nouvelles menaces apparaissent. Nous pensions que vous aviez arrêté le Mandarin, mais de nouveaux attentats en Afrique pourrait être imputé à ce terroriste. Les conneries de l'ONU ne nous arrangent guère. Le SHIELD possède une toute nouvelle branche d'agents uniquement constituée de sur-humains. Et les espions n'aiment pas qu'on connaisse leur identité. Et puis il y a cette menace cosmique, ce Titan Fou, qui cherche à détruire le monde. Ou les Mondes. Bref, beaucoup de travail. Pas beaucoup de temps. Peu de moyens humains. J'ai besoin que tout le monde soit opérationnel. Vous y compris.

\- Je suis opérationnel, nia mollement Tony.

\- Vous accepteriez de souffler dans le ballon ? »

Tony le fusilla du regard. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, merci d'éviter de le mettre au pied du mur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la morale, Stark, soupira Coulson. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous expliquer les méfaits de l'alcool. Vous les connaissez déjà. Je comprends toute l'histoire autour de votre vie qui fout le camp depuis quelques temps. Je comprends ça. Mais là dehors, dans le vrai monde de la vie véritable, des bureaucrates veulent contrôler votre vie, et celle de centaines de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. J'ai besoin que vous soyez Tony Stark. Montrez au monde que vous êtes solide, que le monde peut toujours compter sur les Avengers. Faites votre Stark. Allez parler aux médias. Prouvez que l'ONU se trompe et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ces accords de contrôle.

\- Et si justement on en avait besoin ? Rétorqua Tony. Et si on avait justement besoin d'une laisse plus courte ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez besoin d'être baby-sitter, que les autres sont dans le même cas, cassa Coulson en perdant un peu son sourire. Écoutez. Je comprends votre situation. Vous n'étiez pas préparé à faire face à toute la violence dont vous avez été victime ou témoin. A chaque fois que vous perdez pieds, vous essayez de bien faire. Et parfois, ça marche ! Si vous n'aviez pas la volonté de faire les choses biens, il n'y aurait pas d'Iron Man. Pas de War Machine.

\- C'est Iron Patriot maintenant.

\- Un nom de merde. Mais je crois que le contrat du Colonel Rhodes arrive à son terme d'ici quelques mois. L'armure n'appartient pas à l'armée américaine. Il pourra reprendre le nom qu'il désire. Le changement de conversation était bien tenté. Quand vous étiez mourant, vous avez fait en sorte qu'à votre mort, votre héritage aille aux bonnes personnes. Et malgré un Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique flagrant, vous avez été capable de sauver Madame Potts et le Président des États-Unis. Ultron n'était pas une mauvaise idée en lui-même. La Terre a besoin de protection. Encore aujourd'hui, elle a besoin d'être protégée. Pas par des robots, mais par les humains eux-mêmes. Par les Avengers. Vous êtes un Avengers. Le Monde a besoin de vous.

\- Joli speech, Agent, pardon, Directeur. Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée que nous sommes ridiculement sous armés par rapport à ce qui va nous atterrir sur la gueule. Un putain de Titan qui fait peur au Dieu du Chaos. Excusez du peu.

\- Le Dieu du Chaos en question est à la recherche des armes qui pourront équilibrer nos chances.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas confiance.

\- Je ne fais confiance ni à Loki, ni à Tivan, ni à Barnes. Barnes est instable. Les motivations de Tivan sont trop floues. Loki est … et bien un criminel et il m'a tué une fois déjà. Je pense que mes doutes sont légitimes. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas cracher sur leur aide.

\- Je ne peux pas y faire grand chose Coulson.

\- Vraiment ? »

Putain de bonne question. Est-ce que Tony pouvait avoir une influence sur Loki ? Peut-être. Sûrement en réalité. Le voulait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Cela avait un goût un peu amer de trahison. Sorte de vengeance vulgaire.

« Donc quoi ? Je dois aller faire le singe à l'ONU, et rentrer m'occuper de Loki ? D'un côté m'assurer que les sur-humains puissent jouir de toute la liberté possible, et de l'autre contraindre un putain de Dieu d'aider la Terre ?

\- Pardonnez moi, Monsieur Stark. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire de vos journées. »

Le ton de Coulson était moqueur. Presque condescendant. Cela hérissa Tony, parce que le Directeur du SHIELD tapait juste. Il ne faisait rien de ses journées depuis une semaine, à part bricoler dans son atelier, et boire comme un trou.

« D'accord pour aller faire le zouave à l'ONU. De toute façon, ces planqués ont bien besoin qu'on leur rappelle que s'ils sont toujours là, c'est bien grâce à nous. Mais Loki… il n'a probablement pas envie d'avoir à faire avec moi.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Et bien, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, mais il s'est fait passé pour quelqu'un d'autre pendant des mois, et les masques sont tombés. Il était suffisamment mortifié comme ça. Pas besoin de m'avoir dans les pattes pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Moi-même, je n'ai pas franchement envie de fouiller toute la merde que ça représente. Et ne demandez pas un coup de main à Thor. Franchement, cela causera encore plus de problèmes.

\- Vous semblez très concerné pour quelqu'un qui ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec lui.

\- Ne jouez pas à l'idiot, ça ne vous va pas. Thor et Loki traînent un paquet de casseroles. Et franchement, on peut pas trop en vouloir à Loki d'avoir pété les plombs. Ouais, il vous a tué, ça craint c'est vrai, et il est à l'origine d'un paquet de bordel, de morts et de blessés ici. Mais ne faites pas intervenir Thor, parce que Loki pourrait faire une rechute, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Très bien. Réfléchissez quand même à ça. Nous restons en contact, quoi qu'il arrive, de toute façon. J'ai hâte de voir vos interviews sur la politique de l'ONU. Essayez d'être subtil tout de même. »

Coulson parti, Tony s'affala dans son canapé. Il allongea le bras et saisit le bol de salade de pâtes. En picorant dedans, il ne se posa plus la question de qui l'avait trouvé ivre mort dans son laboratoire. Il savait.

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Déjà la naissance de Vision. Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs qui aiment ce personnage, mais il ne sera pas approfondi parce qu'au moment où j'ai écris ça, CA Civil War n'était pas sorti, et je ne savais pas vraiment par quel bout le prendre. Comment pense-t-il ? Comment ressent-il ? Bref, il était un peu insondable pour moi ^^  
**_

 _ **Bon, Ultron, c'est fait (coche une case sur sa to do list).**_

 _ **Et Loki qui se carapate loin de Thor et Tony :) Tony qui va mal. Vous avez le droit de me détester.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout. Donnez-moi vos impressions !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	18. A4 C2 Bucky Barnes

**Chapitre 15 : Bucky Barnes :**

 **15 mai 2015 – Quartier Général du SHIELD Playground :**

Il écoutait le débriefing avec attention. L'agent May était extrêmement professionnelle, et il aimait ça. Loki était assis nonchalamment tout près, un peu à l'écart des agents présents. Steve et Hill suivaient la réunion grâce à une webcam.

« Nous savons que Garrett est en possession de plusieurs 0-8-4, l'approche devra donc être prudente. Skye, de combien de temps tu auras besoin pour te connecter au système d'alarme ?

\- A vue de nez, trois minutes, peut-être 5 en cas de firewall agressif, répondit une jeune femme portant une queue de cheval serrée.

\- Question, interrompit Steve et tout le monde se tourna vers l'écran avec une sorte de respect sacré. Ok, euh … c'est quoi un 0-8-4 ?

\- Il s'agit d'un objet inconnu qui a des effets soit inconnus soit inexplicables, résuma May.

\- Ça n'est pas forcément un objet, compléta Skye. Ça peut aussi être un humain ou un animal. La plupart des sur-humains spontanés ou optimisés sont classés en 0-8-4 avant la prise de contact.

\- Il y a entre 12 et 20 membres d'HYDRA sur place. On a recensé une demi-douzaine de Centipèdes, dont Garrett lui-même. La prudence est donc de mise. Des armes spécifiques pour empêcher l'explosion des Centipèdes seront distribuées. Vous serez répartis en binômes. Hill et le Directeur en logistique dans les locaux Avengers, avec Tivan. Capitaine Rogers avec le Sergent Barnes. Loki avec moi. Skye avec Morse. Triplett avec Hartley. Mackenzie avec Hunter. Notre objectif est de faire le plus de prisonniers possible. Mais sécurité avant tout. Ward est probablement dans le complexe également, aux côtés de Garrett. Je sais que la tentation de la vengeance est grande, mais ne faites pas de bêtises. Bien. Des questions ? Non ? Départ demain matin, quatre heure. Rompez. »

Steve éteignit sa caméra, et les agents du SHIELD s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Loki se leva lentement, dépliant ses longues jambes dans une attitude flegmatique qui ne trompa absolument pas l'agent May.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Loki ? Demanda-t-elle en réorganisant ses notes.

\- Où est le Directeur Coulson ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le Directeur a des rendez-vous à l'extérieur de la base, répondit-elle sur son ton neutre habituel.

\- Depuis deux jours ? Fit-il ingénument.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Pourquoi ses mains tremblent-elles ? Questionna franchement le Dieu du Chaos.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai noté que vous passiez beaucoup de temps dans son bureau, en dehors de vos heures de travail. Et vous n'avez pas de liaison.

\- Je suis un agent, Loki, attaqua May. Je suis toujours en service.

\- Ne me faites pas croire que Coulson a tant besoin de votre aide.

\- Est-ce une insulte pour moi ou un compliment pour lui ? »

Barnes leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi avait bien remarqué que Coulson cachait ses mains comme il le pouvait, et qu'elles tremblaient de manière inquiétante.

« Ce n'est pas une addiction. Ce n'est pas du stress. Ce n'est pas de la fatigue, lista Loki sans se démonter. Si votre équipe n'a rien remarqué, alors ce sont des idiots. A mon avis, beaucoup de monde dans cette base se pose des questions. Je suis … nous sommes dans une position où nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre négligence. La moindre erreur peut se retourner contre nous. Les enjeux sont beaucoup trop importants. Vous avez l'air au courant, et avant de confronter Coulson, j'aimerai votre avis. »

May eut l'air surprise, sincèrement.

« Mon avis ? Fit-elle suspicieuse. Pourquoi voudriez-vous mon avis ?

\- Faute d'avoir confiance en vous, j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Vous êtes probablement l'agent la plus professionnelle de cette base, et vous êtes … comment dites-vous sur Midgard ? Dans les petits papiers de Coulson. Vous êtes forcément au courant de ce qu'il traverse. Et j'aimerai avoir votre avis. Est-ce dangereux, et si oui, à court ou long terme ? »

La femme resta impassible et silencieuse pendant de longues secondes.

« C'est pas dangereux, finit-elle par dire. Pas pour l'équipe. Pas pour vous. Éventuellement pour lui, même si on en est pas certains.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Demanda Barnes.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment. Des séquelles de … son coma. »

Loki eut un sourire inquiétant.

« Il n'a jamais fait de coma, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis plutôt bon quand il faut tuer quelqu'un.

\- Je lui demanderai de vous parler, à la fin de la mission de demain, concéda May. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai pas mal de choses à organiser. Loki, Sergent. »

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

« T'as une idée sur ce qu'il a Coulson ? Demanda Barnes.

\- Des idées, j'en ai quelques unes. Les humains ont fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais Coulson était bel et bien mort. Vraiment mort. La résurrection n'est pas une aptitude commune dans l'univers habité. Néanmoins, je fais confiance à l'agent May, et je ne suis pas inquiet. Je rentre à Bedford Street. Je te dépose quelque part ?

\- Chez les Avengers, s'il te plaît. J'ai promis à Steve que je passerai du temps avec lui avant la mission de demain. Eatta est à la maison ? »

Alors que Loki acquiesçait, Barnes répéta ces mots silencieusement. A la maison. Comme c'était étrange. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le pavillon de Bedford Street était devenu si familier qu'il était chez lui désormais. Chez eux. Ce n'était cependant pas là-bas qu'il se rendait, mais dans les nouvelles installations des Avengers en plein Black Rock Forest, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de New-York. L'endroit, tenu secret des médias, tenait plus de la base militaire que des appartements luxueux de la Tour Stark. Mais Barnes préférait les murs de bétons aux larges baies vitrées.

 **Quelques instants plus tard – État de New-York, Black Rock Forest, Base des Avengers :**

Loki les fit apparaître devant les bâtiments récemment rénovés. Les lieux étaient déserts, mais Barnes savait que les caméras camouflées les avaient déjà repéré. Loki et lui se dirent au revoir un peu maladroitement. Le Dieu devait repasser les récupérer afin de rejoindre le groupe du SHIELD juste avant l'assaut du lendemain matin.

Quelques secondes après le départ de Loki, les portes de la base s'ouvrirent sur Steve. Barnes sentit un sourire naître sur son visage, et il se laissa étreindre par son meilleur ami. Il arrivait presque à ne plus se tendre lorsque Steve le prenait dans ses bras, pour des embrassades viriles et énergiques. Parfois tout de même, Barnes devait faire l'effort de se souvenir que son ami n'était plus petit et chétif. Qu'il était Captain America, symbole des États-Unis. Le revoir et le côtoyer faisait naître systématiquement toute une myriade de sentiments dans sa tête et dans son ventre. Sentiments sur lesquels il était incapable de mettre un nom.

Car la plupart du temps, Barnes se sentait vide. Creux. Il avait des émotions bien sûr. La colère et la haine étaient celles qu'il connaissait le mieux. La peur aussi. La confusion. C'était des émotions qu'il ressentait à doses violentes mais courtes. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais c'était très intense. Et il y avait les émotions positives. Comme la joie féroce de revoir Steve. Cette émotion-là était presque étouffante. Oppressante. Cela le faisait suffoquer, et il en avait _peur_. Il n'y était pas habitué. C'était trop, et il se sentait toujours très vulnérable. Évidemment qu'il savait que jamais Steve ne le trahirait. Ce n'était pas la question. La question était de savoir s'il préférait se sentir vide, ou ressentir toutes ces émotions violentes et inconnues qui l'angoissaient.

Les bâtiments alloués aux Avengers étaient divisés en deux parties distinctes. D'une part la zone militaire, où se trouvaient salles d'entraînement, de briefing, hangars, salles de stockage, et autres armureries. D'autre part, une zone d'habitation, semblable aux appartements qu'on pouvait trouver dans l'ex-Tour Avengers, mais sous terre. Barnes salua poliment Wilson en entrant dans l'immense cuisine-séjour commune. Les deux hommes entretenaient une relation neutre et froide. Falcon n'avait jamais oublié que Winter Soldier avait tenté de le tuer. Plusieurs fois. Et Barnes, s'il ne se souvenait pas de cela, était conscient de la rancœur de l'ancien militaire.

Les jumeaux Maximoff étaient bien plus chaleureux. Pietro réapprenait doucement à marcher, avec l'aide de professionnels, et avec le soutien indéfectible de sa sœur. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus handicapants qu'autre chose dans son état, car capricieux et inconstants, se déclenchant parfois sans raison, ou au contraire, se faisant désirer. Le jeune homme était constamment irrité, et seule sa sœur parvenait à le calmer lorsqu'il s'énervait contre lui-même ou les autres. Mais quelque chose les liaient les uns aux autres. HYDRA les avait utilisé comme cobayes, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun et qui les rapprochait d'une certaine façon. Une sorte de compréhension.

Sur un fauteuil, semblant être dans la lune, se trouvait Vision. L'androïde l'angoissait toujours un peu. Il parlait de manière détachée, voire éthérée, et ses manières étaient une sorte de copie des manières humaines. Vision se forçait à paraître normal, et donc ne l'était pas de façon flagrante. C'était sans parler de son apparence. Il 's'habillait' avec de véritables vêtements, et cela donnait un air déguisement un peu ridicule. Barnes n'en disait rien bien sûr. Lui-même ne se sentait pas humain, ni à sa place dans le monde. Il n'était personne pour faire des remarques.

Un changement dans l'air, une odeur légère. Barnes se tendit. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux manières discrètes de Romanoff. Il savait qu'il avait essayé de la tuer, plusieurs fois, mais contrairement à Wilson, elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Par contre, elle s'amusait clairement à tenter de le surprendre. Peine perdue pour le moment. Steve la salua, bien conscient que l'apparition soudaine de sa partenaire avait considérablement crispé son meilleur ami.

Romanoff, Wilson, les Maximoff, et Steve. Ils étaient ceux parmi les Avengers en activité qui habitaient à la base de Black Rock Forest.

« Comment se profile la mission de demain ? Demanda Romanoff en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Relativement bien malgré des variables inconnues plutôt importantes.

\- Phil vous envoie sur une mission où il ne gère pas tous les paramètres ? S'étonna la russe avec un sourire.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas Coulson qui pilote, répondit Steve en suivant la femme, Barnes sur ses talons. C'est l'agent May.

\- Wouha, la Cavalerie en personne ? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est numéro deux du SHIELD désormais.

\- La Cavalerie ? demanda Steve tandis que Barnes s'asseyait sur l'un des sièges au bar de la cuisine.

\- Ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça, elle le prend très mal. C'est un surnom qui lui a été donné après une mission où il y a eut beaucoup de gâchis. Une enfant est morte. De ce que j'en sais, May n'a plus jamais été la même après ça. Elle n'en parle pas. Des rumeurs circulent, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Mais ouais, lui demande rien à ce sujet. Conseil d'amie. »

Barnes écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette immense pièce, aux murs de béton gris, et aux appareils électro-ménagers dernier cri. Il attrapa une pomme dans un grand compotier posé là, sur le bar, et la fit tourner dans sa main, par désœuvrement. Il se répéta qu'il était là pour Steve. Passer du temps avec lui, réapprendre à le connaître. Parler du passé, peut-être combler des trous. Il le regardait évoluer parmi ses amis, dont lui de savait rien ou presque, et même qu'il avait tenté de tuer.

Il savait que les habitants de la base prenaient leurs repas ensemble, et les rôles, qui faisait quoi, tournaient. Ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Steve et Natasha de cuisiner. Les quantités qu'ils sortaient des placards étaient astronomiques, mais c'était normal après tout. Steve devait manger au moins autant que lui. Être un super-soldat avait quelques effets secondaires, comme le fait de devoir approvisionner son corps en suffisamment d'énergie pour se battre efficacement. Pâtes, lardons, œufs, parmesan.

« Dis-moi que tu as gardé la recette de ta mère, marmonna Barnes à Steve.

\- Ses pâtes carbonara étaient tellement fantastiques, soupira son ami. Je me souviens de sa recette, mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais retrouvé le goût de notre enfance.

\- Dommage. Putain, sa cuisine me manque vraiment des fois.

\- Langage, le reprit Steve avec le ton que prenait Sarah quand l'un des garçons jurait devant elle. Tu peux nous donner un coup de main. T'as toujours été meilleur à ça que moi, de toute façon.

\- Rassure-moi Captain America est tout de même capable de cuire des pâtes ? Le taquina-t-il.

\- Ça va, grommela Steve en gardant le sourire. Tiens, râpe le parmesan au lieu de mettre en doute mes talents culinaires. Il en faut beaucoup. Genre vraiment beaucoup. J'imagine que tu manges encore plus qu'avant ?

\- Ouais. Je suis un putain de ventre sur patte.

\- Tu cuisines ? Demanda Romanoff l'air de rien. Je veux dire, là où tu habites. »

La question, pourtant anodine, jeta un froid. Barnes la prit telle qu'elle était, c'est à dire une demande de renseignement sur le fonctionnement du trio dont il faisait partie. Il décida que ce n'était pas une trahison que de parler de leur domesticité.

« Au début, je faisais juste pour moi. En fait, c'était pas mal chacun pour soi, à part quand on sortait en mission. Et un jour, on a décidé de prendre nos repas ensemble dans la mesure du possible. Loki est un potioniste, il est tout le temps aux fourneaux, et il aime ça. Mais ouais, je cuisine pas mal non plus. Eatta aime pas ça par contre. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle cuisine peu et mange beaucoup, et Loki cuisine beaucoup et mange peu.

\- Loki cuisine, répéta Steve perplexe.

\- Loki est très domestique, dit Barnes. Et plutôt casanier en plus. Son passe-temps favori est de lire, avec une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Un vrai intellectuel, qui fait les meilleurs sablés du monde.

\- Est-on passé dans un monde parallèles ? Fit Romanoff en remuant une tonne de lardons dans une immense poêle. On parle bien du maniaque qui a attaqué New-York à la tête d'une armée d'extra-terrestres affreux ?

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua Barnes sèchement. Je fais un excellent pudding, et pourtant j'ai essayé de te tuer trois ou quatre fois.

\- Oh, un pudding, saliva Steve. Tu crois qu'on a les ingrédients Nat' ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, Barnes était réquisitionné par Steve et Romanoff. La prochaine fois, il garderait sa bouche fermée.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, malgré une ambiance à couper au couteau. Wilson resta très froid, mais parvint à adresser la parole à Barnes une fois ou deux. Vision posa plein de questions sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale aux deux super-soldats. Des souvenirs pas forcément très joyeux remontèrent, et une migraine débuta. Heureusement qu'il avait quelques fioles de potion sur lui.

Il avait de moins en moins besoin de ces potions, à sa grande joie, et à celle de Loki. D'ailleurs, le Dieu avait décrété qu'il n'avait plus besoin de potion régénératrice, mais qu'il lui fallait encore des potions stabilisatrices. Celles-là étaient apparemment plus simple à produire et avait un temps de conservation très long. Loki lui en avait donc fait une réserve conséquente.

Ceux ayant préparé le repas n'étaient pas de corvée de vaisselle, donc Steve et Barnes s'éclipsèrent. Steve le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Une pièce immense, qui donnait sur des toilettes et une salle de bain luxueuse. Le lit cependant n'était pas si grand.

« Ils m'avaient mis un lit immense au début, fit Steve pour meubler le silence. C'était trop bizarre. Je l'ai fait changé, et j'ai fait rajouter un banc de muscu. La plupart de mes trucs sont pas ici, ils sont dans mon appartement, à New-York. Le peu que j'ai quoi. Je peux m'en passer de toute façon. Comment c'est, où tu vis ?

\- C'est un pavillon dans Manhattan. Je sais même pas comment Eatta paie le loyer. Ou même si c'est elle qui paie. L'intérieur, c'est un peu plus chaleureux qu'au début. Déjà Loki a acheté tellement de livres, qu'il a plus de place dans sa chambre, alors il les stocke dans le salon. Et je t'ai dis, il est casanier, il fait en sorte que l'intérieur soit chaleureux. Y a pas de fleurs de trucs comme ça, mais des fois, il rajoute un bibelot, un cadre, quelque chose.

\- Quand c'est toi qui en parle, il a l'air … sympa, hésita Steve.

\- Loki n'est pas sympa, répondit Barnes en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à la porte. Il est froid, prompt à la colère, taciturne. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour celui qu'on nomme le Dieu du Mensonge, il est loyal. Mais à un niveau tellement autre que ce qu'on a l'habitude … Il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour défendre ce qu'il pense devoir être défendu. Même trahir d'autres personnes. Des personnes qui comptent pour lui. Il mettait le bien d'Asgard avant toute chose, alors il a trahi Thor. Il voulait sauver Yggdrasil, alors il a tourné le dos au Titan Fou. Il a une vision du monde tellement différente de la notre. Je prétendrai jamais le comprendre, parce que c'est un coup à se voiler la face.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il finisse par se retourner contre toi ?

\- Non, parce qu'il finira par le faire, répondit Barnes en haussant les épaules. Je ne prends pas son amitié pour acquise. Tout comme il ne se leurre pas non plus sur moi. Être ami ne signifie pas qu'on ne se retrouvera jamais l'un en face de l'autre dans une guerre. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eatta. Le deal c'était de l'aider à trouver les Gemmes pour qu'elle puisse se venger de son frère, et détruire le Titan Fou. Il a préféré trahir la confiance d'Eatta plutôt que de risquer une seule seconde que le Titan Fou rassemble les Gemmes un jour. Et il a aidé à créer Vision.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça, remarqua Steve perplexe.

\- Loki n'a pas de raison de me détourner de mon objectif pour le moment. Il a même des intérêts à aider le SHIELD et à faire tomber HYDRA.

\- Retrouver l'indulgence d'Odin.

\- Se rendre utile sur Terre pour qu'Odin ne puisse plus exiger son retour à Asgard, que ce soit en cellule ou non. La rupture en Odin et lui est effective et consommée. Loki n'a pas l'intention de rentrer à Asgard. Il est possible qu'il change un jour d'avis, mais ce ne sera pas demain la veille.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la famille idéal.

\- J'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, fit Barnes. Loki est du genre mutique quand il s'agit de sa vie privée. Je ne connais même pas le nom de ses enfants, ni combien il en a.

\- Et Eatta ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit. Motivations floues. Mais tu pourrais venir un jour, si tu veux à ce point poser des questions. »

Steve se crispa. Il carra la mâchoire, et Barnes se sentit un peu coupable.

« Désolé, dit-il moins sèchement.

\- Non, tu as raison, admit l'homme. C'était très impoli de ma part de te bombarder de questions comme ça. Mais c'est pas de la défiance, ou quelque chose comme ça, crois-moi Buck. Je suis juste curieux. Je veux vraiment savoir comment tu vis, qui sont tes amis, parce que, ben, tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste … d'avant. »

L'aveu dit dans un souffle, fit mal à Barnes. Cela lui serrait le cœur car Steve se leurrait. Il n'était plus Bucky.

« Steve, commença-t-il lentement. Bucky Barnes est mort.

\- Buck …

\- Non, Steve, laisse-moi parler. C'est suffisamment difficile de mettre des mots là-dessus. Je … Celui que tu appelles Bucky, cet homme qui a fait toutes ces choses dans les livres. Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Tu t'en souviens pourtant. Tu m'as dis que tu te souvenais, insista Steve nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je me souviens, que j'ai fait ça. Putain, c'est dur à expliquer. C'est comme … comme si j'étais seulement un témoin. Une espèce de film à la première personne. Je me souviens des images, des sons. Mais pas de ce que cet autre moi a ressenti. Si mon cœur a battu plus fort la première fois où j'ai tiré sur un homme. Même pas la douleur des expériences de Red Skull. Bucky Barnes est mort. Et c'est peut-être aussi bien. Désormais, je suis le Winter Soldier, parce que c'est qui je suis pour les autres.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, nia Steve la voix enrouée en secouant la tête. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu es toujours Bucky.

\- Le suis-je ? Honnêtement Steve, suis-je celui que tu as connu toute ta vie ?

\- Loki aussi t'appelle Bucky, continua Steve l'air de plus en plus malheureux.

\- Loki m'appelle ainsi par amitié, pas parce qu'il sait qui est Bucky. Putain, Steve, soupira Barnes, essaye de comprendre s'il te plaît. Ça n'est pas contre toi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu espères des choses que je serai incapable de t'offrir. »

Steve tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son incertitude et sa souffrance. Après une seconde de réflexion, et beaucoup de gestes hésitants, Barnes initia un contact physique, en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Cela dura quelques instants, et il eut l'impression d'être gauche et maladroit, mais Steve finit par répondre à l'étreinte en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Il ne me reste plus que toi Bucky, insista Steve en le lâchant. J'ai bien compris que t'étais pas pareil. Mais, c'est faux, au moins en partie. Des fois tu as ces petites réactions, ces mimiques. Je sais que Bucky Barnes est pas complètement mort. Il a bien changé, c'est sûr, mais c'est toujours toi.

\- Je ne me sens pas comme Bucky Barnes, admit-il. J'ai du mal à … je ne sais pas … j'ai pas d'identité. Dans ma tête, il faut que je me force pour m'appeler Barnes, et pas Soldier. J'essaye de retrouver qui j'étais, mais les souvenirs, les images sont pas suffisantes. J'y arrive pas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas que t'espère. »

Cette fois, ce fut Steve qui l'étreignit. Barnes sentait que son ami avait du mal à comprendre. Lui-même était perdu la majorité du temps. Quand il était seul dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'il se fasse violence pour penser, et ne pas juste avoir des gestes mécaniques. Il n'était que dans les yeux des autres. C'était les autres qui lui permettaient d'agir comme un être humain. Si pour les autres il était Winter Soldier, alors c'était ainsi qu'il agissait. Et franchement, c'était mieux comme ça, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas normal. La rage et la haine dormaient en lui, et pouvaient se réveiller à tout instant. Certains étaient conscients de cela, comme Loki, qui réagissait toujours lorsque Barnes tournait violent, en le battant en retour. D'autres s'en doutaient, comme Romanoff, qui laissait toujours une distance de sécurité entre elle et lui. Et d'autres se leurraient, comme Steve qui refusait de voir que son ami d'enfance n'était plus, et que s'il voulait côtoyer Barnes, il allait devoir réapprendre à le connaître.

« Je t'ai menti, dit-il en rompant le contact physique. On en sait un peu plus sur les motivations d'Eatta. C'est juste … encore plus le bordel que la vie de Loki, et putain c'est pas peu dire. Je sais pas trop si je peux te raconter … dans les grandes lignes, elle est putain de vieille. Son frère, Tanolir … Taneleer, est plus vieux qu'elle encore. Ils étaient pleins de frères et sœurs apparemment, et Taneleer les a tous tué ou je sais pas quoi. Elle essaye de les venger, genre pas juste en le tuant. Du coup, elle cherchait les Gemmes pour lui en mettre plein la gueule. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre comment ça a pu escalader d'une telle manière. Bref. Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir créé Vision, Loki lui a promis d'utiliser les Gemmes restantes. Ce qui est une promesse en l'air et elle le sait. Loki n'est pas capable de maîtriser toutes les Gemmes.

\- Les quelles ?

\- Celle dans le Tesseract, il en est sûr, il l'a déjà fait. Ouais, t'étais aux premières loges. Celle du Pouvoir il en est pas sûr. Après, je sais plus les spécificités des autres. C'est pas trop mon truc, toute cette Magie. Moi je pense que c'est se donner beaucoup de mal pour rien. Une balle entre les deux yeux, on n'en parle plus.

\- Un peu radical quand même, objecta Steve.

\- Au final ça reviendra au même. Le type sera mort. Il aura juste pas souffert autant qu'elle le voudrait.

\- Charmant.

\- J'ai jamais dis que c'était une femme honnête et vertueuse.

\- Rien qu'à la façon dont elle regarde Maria, je pouvais dire qu'elle était tout sauf vertueuse.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu le droit à tout un laïus sur 'les œillères des humains' par Loki, quand j'ai dit que c'était contre nature. L'amour n'a pas de genre, et le sexe encore moins. Bla bla. »

Barnes observa Steve piquer un fard. Oh, le petit Rogers était toujours aussi intimidé de parler de 'choses', même avec quatre-vingt kilos de muscles en plus, et un corps parfait. Il bafouilla un truc qui ressemblait à 'Levingtéunièmesiècle' et 'tellementbizarre', en tournant la tête.

« Et je me suis dis que j'étais personne pour donner des leçons de vertu, alors j'ai fermé ma gueule, continua Barnes amusé par les réactions de son ami. Rapport au nombre de mes victimes, tout ça.

\- Dis pas ça. T'étais sous contrôle. C'est pas pareil.

\- Quand même. J'étais pas sous contrôle pendant la guerre. Et me dis pas que la guerre excuse tout. Sûr que toi non plus ça t'aide pas à mieux dormir. »

Steve resta coi un petit moment, avant de souffler, tendu.

« T'as raison. Savoir que c'est le camp d'en face, que c'est les méchants, ça aide pas. Pas du tout. Si y avait pas l'adrénaline, je crois pas que j'en serai capable. Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Je veux dire …

\- De mes victimes ? Celles d'HYDRA ? Non. D'après Loki, c'est parce que les effacements de mémoire étaient trop rapprochés. Les souvenirs ont pas eu le temps de se former. Alors je me souviendrai jamais. Même avec ses potions miracle.

\- Mais, vous avez récupéré ton dossier ? Celui d'HYDRA ?

\- Ouais. Je l'ai pas lu. Loki non plus, et c'est lui qui m'a dit de pas le faire, parce que mon cerveau est encore trop fragile pour que je me bourre le crâne avec ça, qu'il a dit. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai pas envie de le lire. J'ai tué des tas de types, je sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'en avoir la preuve. Je sais même pas combien y en a.

\- Vous avez filé ton dossier au SHIELD ? Demanda Steve. Ça pourrait clore des enquêtes.

\- Je suis pas hyper chaud pour leur filer ce genre d'info, grinça Barnes.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Désolé.

\- Le sois pas. Tu penses encore comme le p'tit Rogers de Brooklyn. Tu veux réparer les torts. Tout les torts.

\- Si seulement c'était possible, soupira Steve. »

Le reste de la soirée eut des allures de normalité. Ils étaient comme deux vieux amis qui rattrapaient le temps perdu, discutant tout deux de ce siècle qui les dépassait. A une certaine heure, pas encore trop avancée dans la nuit, Steve proposa à Barnes de lui laisser le lit pendant qu'il dormirait sur le canapé. Barnes lui répliqua vertement qu'il n'en était pas question. Ils avaient déjà dormis à deux dans des lits bien plus petit que celui-là.

Étrangement, en s'endormant, Barnes avait dans les têtes les mots de Loki ' _Ah, les œillères des humains_ '.

 **16 mai 2015 – Quelque part aux États-Unis, base retranchée d'HYDRA :**

Barnes attrapa le bouclier de Steve au vol, et frappa violemment deux soldats habillés de noir portant le signe de la pieuvre sur la poitrine. Leurs cages thoraciques s'enfoncèrent, et ils moururent, le cœur ou les poumons perforés. Dans la continuité du mouvement, il renvoya le bouclier à Cap', assommant au passage un officier d'HYDRA portant une arme Chitauri. Derrière lui, Loki jeta une gerbe de Magie, détruisant l'arme malfaisante. Leur deux binômes s'occupaient du 'nettoyage' pendant que les autres avançaient dans la base, à la recherche de Garrett et Ward, deux traîtres d'HYDRA, anciennement profondément infiltrés dans le SHIELD. Les agents de l'Agence écumaient de rage, et réclamaient vengeance. Pendant ce temps, Barnes, Steve, Loki et May s'occupaient de trouver et neutraliser les Centipèdes, des humains optimisés, se battant pour la pieuvre.

Pour ce faire, ils étaient équipés d'armes spécifiques, des pistolets que l'ingénieur du SHIELD, Fitz, avait nommé 'Night-night'. C'était des tranquilliseurs améliorés, pour empêcher la technologie Centipède d'exploser à la mort de son porteur. Barnes avait été un peu inquiet à propos de son propre bras, mais apparemment, c'était une technologie plus récente et totalement différente de sa prothèse bio-mécanique.

Il évita de justesse une décharge mortelle, dégaina son SIG-Sauer, et tira une balle en pleine tête de son assaillant.

« Encore des armes Chitauri, soupira Loki en faisant disparaître celle-là. Combien y en a-t-il ? »

Question rhétorique qui n'attendait pas de réponse, mais Barnes se la posait aussi. Est-ce que les fusils extra-terrestres avaient été suffisamment longtemps dans les mains d'HYDRA pour commencer à les transformer ? Enfin, un optimisé s'avança. Facile à reconnaître, il avait un regard de fauve, illuminé d'une couleur peu naturelle. Ça et la force proprement stupéfiante du coup de pied que l'homme envoya à l'agent May. Celle-ci parvint à se rétablir sur ses pieds, adopta une garde parfaite, et envoya un coup de pied retourné, qui ne fit pas flancher son agresseur. Mais c'était sans compter les autres membres de leur petit groupe. May s'utilisait elle-même comme diversion.

Barnes portait l'arme spéciale sur son dos, trop volumineuse pour être portée dans un holster classique. Il visa et tira. L'optimisé eut un réflexe fulgurant, et esquiva la décharge bleue électrique qui sortit du fusil. Un coup de bouclier permit à Barnes de viser à nouveau, et de tirer. Cette fois, en pleine poitrine. L'homme s'effondra au sol, agité de spasmes affreux.

« Plus que cinq, annonça May en essuyant du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. On avance. L'équipe trois devrait être arrivée aux serveurs maintenant. »

Par radio, elle demanda confirmation. l'agent Skye était en effet en plein piratage de la base. Encore quelques instants et toutes les portes leurs furent ouvertes. L'avantage était qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer dans la base pour trouver ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. L'inconvénient était que des dizaines de soldats d'HYDRA les attendaient de pieds fermes, décidés à en découdre.

Comme à Novi Grad, Steve et Barnes se positionnèrent en attaque, tandis que Loki les protégeait de sa Magie, et May couvrait leurs arrières (et ils en avaient besoin, ces putains de soldats arrivaient de partout). Ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, et si Barnes économisait ses munitions, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se montrait spécialement clément avec ses ennemis. Un léger halo vert les entourait, les protégeant des balles, et des tirs Chitauri en partie. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux optimisées firent leur apparition, rendant le combat plus dangereux, donc plus exaltant.

En large infériorité numérique, Barnes laissa son entraînement reprendre le dessus, ne se posant plus de question. Il avait un peu conscience de se la jouer solo, mais à ce stade, plus rien ne comptait plus que la mission. Les balles volaient, les coups s'enchaînaient. Les deux optimisées lui donnèrent du fil à retordre, mais il parvint à leur envoyer des décharges qui les mirent au tapis définitivement. Seulement, le flot de soldats ne tarissait pas, lui rappelant la bataille dans les laboratoires de Dover. Bientôt, il n'eut plus de munitions dans ses poches, et pas de temps pour prendre celles dans son sac à dos. Il dégaina deux longs couteaux, et continua la lutte, beaucoup plus salement. Attaquer, esquiver. Son monde se résumait à ces deux actions. Attaquer, esquiver. Planter la lame. La retirer. Trouver une nouvelle cible. Attaquer, esquiver.

Finalement, et bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, la bataille s'arrêta. Il continua d'avancer. Il devait finir la mission. Trouver la cible et l'éliminer. Un contact sur son épaule le surprit. Il se retourna, lames en avant, prêt à égorger son assaillant. Avant d'avoir compris quoique ce soit, il se prit un coup formidable dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle et se trouva bloqué sous un corps, contre un mur. Une force implacable immobilisait son bras métallique, tandis qu'une main puissante tordait son bras valide dans son dos, dans une torsion douloureuse.

« Buck, reprends-toi, grogna une voix dure à son oreille. »

La voix était un peu inquiète aussi. La voix était connue. Loki. Loki le maintenait contre un mur.

« C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? Demanda-t-il comme une sorte de rituel.

\- Ouais c'est bon, gronda Barnes pas très heureux de s'être fait plaqué contre le béton ainsi.

\- T'as attaqué Rogers, fit simplement Loki.

\- Merde, se décomposa Barnes un cube de glace tombant dans son estomac. Merde Steve. Je … Désolé. Je pensais …

\- C'est bon Bucky. Tu m'as rien fait, temporisa Steve en foudroyant Loki du regard. Et je suis pas en sucre. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, merci beaucoup.

\- Mais de rien, répliqua Loki affable. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rendre service, Capitaine. »

Barnes respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre putain ! La cible, voilà de quoi se concentrer.

« _Ici équipe 4_ , dit une voix dans leurs oreillettes. _On a Garrett en joue. Pas de Ward. Je répète, Garrett en joue. Deuxième sous-sol._

\- Bien reçu équipe 4, répondit May. On arrive. »

Mais le temps qu'ils parviennent au sous-sol indiqué, l'agent Mackenzie avait été obligé de tirer sur le fugitif. Celui-ci agonisait sur le sol, et gargouillait des propos incohérents. Barnes soupira. Pourquoi _encore_ une salle de stockage ? Celle-ci était vide, mais tout de même, cela devenait exaspérant.

« Merde, jura May.

\- Désolé, fit Mackenzie. Il s'est jeté sur Hunter.

\- Tu as eu raison de tirer Mack, dit-elle. Sécurité avant tout. Bon, au moins, Skye a pu faire une copie de leurs serveurs. Tout n'est pas foutu. On rentre à la base. Équipe trois et cinq, où en êtes vous ?

\- _On est arrivé au Quinjet_ , répondit la voix de l'agent Morse. _On fait chauffer les moteurs en vous attendant_. »

Soudain, le monde devint brutalement flou, brûlant et douloureux. Il se sentit paniquer, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais également incapable de bouger correctement. Il avait mal putain, tellement mal. Sa vision devenait progressivement plus nette, et il commença à réentendre des sons. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui. Quand était-il tombé au sol ?

« Ne bouge pas Bucky, dit la personne. »

Ce devait être Loki, parce que les cheveux étaient noirs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il ne put rien dire. Un liquide au goût métallique se répandit sur sa langue. Du sang ? Pourquoi avait-il du sang dans la bouche. Il ne put émettre qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible.

« Ne parle pas, intima Loki qui était de plus en plus net. J'essaye d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le téléporter à la base ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Steve hors de son champ de vision.

\- Peux pas. Trop dangereux. Je risque de faire plus de mal que de bien. Attention Buck, je vais retirer l'éclat. »

Il ne comprenait rien. Quelle hémorragie ? Quel éclat ? Pourquoi voulait-on le rapatrier à la base ? Une douleur atroce lui traversa l'abdomen, et il hurla. Le sang dans sa bouche le fit tousser. Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque Loki jeta au loin le truc qui était apparemment enfoncé dans son ventre.

« Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda une voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre.

\- Le sérum devrait le faire guérir, répondit Loki. Mais pour ça, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Les renforts arrivent, fit une voix de femme. Vos pouvoirs ne peuvent pas aider ?

\- Je ne suis pas guérisseur, répliqua Loki acerbe. Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la physionomie humaine optimisée. »

Bruits de fusillade. Sa tête tournait. Bruits de course. Cris.

« Vas-y Steve ! Aboya Loki. Je m'occupe de Bucky ! »

D'autres bruits de combat. Sa vision se flouta encore.

« Tu perds trop de sang, marmonna Loki. Je vais utiliser la Magie. Pas sûr que ça marche, mais, là, ça saigne trop. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire. Je suis désolé. »

Il ne put pas répondre. Son esprit voguait plus ou moins librement. Il savait qu'il était mal en point, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il devait lutter, se battre. Mais il n'en avait pas la volonté. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda la voix de Steve lointaine.

\- Pas bien, j'essaye d'endiguer le saignement magiquement, mais ça ne marche pas bien.

\- Aller, Buck, souffla la voix de Steve. Accroche-toi. L'équipe de secours arrive bientôt. »

Une main attrapa la sienne. La main de Steve. Son visage flou entra dans son champ de vision. Steve. Steve voulait qu'il s'accroche. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Il essaya de se concentrer. S'accrocher. Comment devait-il faire ? Son poing dans la main de Steve se crispa.

« C'est ça, accroche-toi, encouragea Steve. Reste avec moi Buck. »

Sa voix était inquiète. Il n'arrivait pas à bien discerner son visage, mais ses sourcils avaient l'air froncés, comme lorsqu'il était contrarié. Contrarié par quoi ? Est-ce qu'il venait de le récupérer après s'être fait passé à tabac ? Étaient-ils dans la base d'HYDRA en Italie ? Ils étaient où putain ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Il écoutait Steve lui parler, alors qu'une vague chaleur l'envahissait. Il pensait que mourir c'était froid. Ben non. Il avait chaud. Et il écoutait Steve lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas tout, la voix était lointaine. Il était juste à côté pourtant. Mais tout lui semblait loin. Comme s'il était déjà ailleurs. Et quand Steve lui lâcha la main, il sombra.

* * *

 _ **Bouh ! Méchante Soleil qui s'essaye aux cliffhangers ! Bouh !  
**_

 _ **Vous pouvez me dire tout le mal que vous pensez de moi en review :D**_

 _ **J'espère que Captain Perfect vous paraît un peu moins insupportable et tête à claque désormais ^^**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne regardent pas la série Agent of SHIELD, les personnages qui apparaissent ici ne sont pas indispensables à l'intrigue, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont là pour "meubler" on va dire, et pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à ceux qui suivent la série *cligne de l'oeil de manière ostentatoire***_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	19. A4 C3 Loki

_**Désolée pour le retard (de un jour, ça va), j'étais un peu patraque hier, avec une terrible migraine, je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire le chapitre pour le poster.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Loki :**

 **16 mai 2015 – Quelque part aux États-Unis, base retranchée d'HYDRA :**

Loki ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il fut infiniment soulagé de voir arriver l'équipe de secours. L'explosion du corps de Garrett avait été aussi surprenante que spectaculaire. Ce n'était pas une explosion due à la technologie Centipède, mais à une bombe implantée directement dans le corps de l'homme. Tous s'en était sorti à peu près indemnes, inondés de sang et de morceaux humains, un peu brûlés pour certains, un peu égratignés pour d'autres. Et il y avait Bucky. Un éclat de l'appareil Centipède ou de la bombe, ou autre chose, cela n'avait pas d'importance, s'était fiché dans son abdomen et avait transpercé son estomac. Dix centimètres de métal chauffé à blanc, fin comme un crayon. Heureusement, la brûlure avait empêché la plaie de s'aggraver, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Bucky perdait beaucoup de sang, que le sérum de super-soldat ne parvenait pas à produire suffisamment vite. Les mains de Loki, appuyées sur la plaies, se teintaient de rouge, et le sang coulait entre ses doigts. La Magie était inefficace, et cela le terrifiait encore plus que la vie qui s'écoulait par cette plaie. Il était devenu inutile si ça Magie n'était d'aucun secours.

Quand une femme rousse avec une queue de cheval prit le relais, il se sentit tellement soulagé. Enfin quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose. Rogers et lui avaient été éloigné du corps de Bucky pour laisser les professionnels faire leur travail, alors que le soldat était tombé dans l'inconscience.

« Le point de pression a été efficace, dit une autre femme. Il n'a pas perdu tant de sang que ça. Allez, on l'évacue. »

Pas tant de sang que ça ? Loki regarda ses mains. Le sang gouttait sur le sol, lentement.

« Les Æsir ne saignent pas, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Thor a saigné pourtant quand tu lui a planté une dague entre les côtes, répondit Steve.

\- Un peu de sang est sorti c'est vrai, mais cela ne l'a même pas gêné pour combattre quelques secondes plus tard. Le sang Ase coagule beaucoup plus vite que le votre. Quand un Ase saigne vraiment, c'est que son corps est déjà mort, ou en passe de l'être. Mais même ainsi, la plupart des morts Asynes sont très propres. »

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cet état hébétude idiote. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Il regardait toujours ses mains tâchées de sang.

« C'est pas normal de saigner autant, souffla-t-il. »

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à Steve.

« C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami, dit le soldat. Bucky est ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton n'était pas inquisiteur, mais le regard l'était.

« Bucky n'est pas …, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. »

Qui était Bucky Barnes pour lui ?

« Il est … je n'ai pas d'ami, jeta-t-il faute de pouvoir répondre à la question.

\- C'est triste. Et je pense que c'est faux.

\- Pourquoi Bucky serait-il mon ami ? »

Et la question sous-jacente était 'pourquoi quiconque voudrait être mon ami'.

« Et bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, d'être complice dans une certaine mesure. Vous pouvez comptez l'un sur l'autre. C'est ce que j'appelle être amis. Peux-tu nous téléporter à Playground s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai faire mon rapport le plus vite possible pour être disponible à l'arrivée de Buck. »

La phrase de Steve tournait dans sa tête, et il acquiesça à sa demande de manière automatique. Sa main étant toujours sur son épaule, Loki se contenta de se téléporter dans le bureau du Directeur Fury. Leur arrivée fit sursauter Hill, Coulson et Eatta.

« Ne refaite jamais ça, gronda Hill en rengainant son arme de service. L'hélico de secours vient de décoller. Il ne vient pas ici. Ils vont dans un hôpital du SHIELD, qu'on a récupéré il y a peu. Je vous donnerai les coordonnées quand vous m'aurez fait votre rapport. Allons dans mon bureau Capitaine, on y sera plus à l'aise. »

Hill et Steve sortirent de la pièce.

« Tu veux peut-être te débarbouiller avec d'assommer le Directeur de questions, proposa Eatta. »

Loki lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, puis il se souvint qu'il était couvert du sang de Buck. Il accepta donc et sortit sans un mot.

Dans la petite pièce carrelée de blanc, il se lava les mains, tenta de laver ses vêtements de combat avant de laisser tomber. Puis il passa de l'eau sur son visage et soupira. Il arrivait désormais à avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Bucky n'était plus en danger, et il n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieux. Aucune raison.

Il attendit quelques minutes que le nœud dans son ventre se dénoue. Il avait rarement eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un. Il avait rarement peur pour les autres lors d'un combat. Les Æsir étaient très résistants, il n'avait jamais eu peur pour Thor sur un champ de bataille. Les blessures si elles étaient parfois graves, n'étaient pas spécialement handicapantes. Mais l'agonie de Barnes, le fait qu'il ne puisse plus parler à cause du sang dans sa bouche, le sang qui coulait de sa plaie, le sang qui maculait l'éclat de métal…

Il avait soigné des blessures pourtant. Il avait vu des cadavres, parfois horriblement mutilés. Il était presque mort empalé lui-même. Pourquoi cette fois était différente ? Était-ce parce que Bucky était un peu plus qu'une connaissance ? Un allié ? Un … ami ? Avait-il eu peur de perdre son seul ami ? Il eut du mal à se l'avouer, mais oui. Il tenait à cet humain. C'était idiot, car les humains étaient mortels. C'était leur destinée de mourir tôt. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

A demi rassuré par la méthode Coué, il revint dans le bureau de Coulson. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant lui, légèrement penché en avant. Eatta était appuyée contre un mur en face de lui, et souriait, de manière tout à fait exaspérante.

« L'agent May m'a fait part de votre question à propos du tremblement de mes mains, dit Coulson. J'en ai discuté avec elle, et j'accepte de vous livrer certaines informations. Madame Tivan, si vous permettez, j'ai besoin que vous vous décolliez de ce mur. »

Il appuya sur un bouton sous son bureau, et le mur se leva pour laisser la place à un autre mur, mais cette fois, couvert de gravures étranges, directement dessinées dans le béton. Des cercles, des ovales, des traits. Loki sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et il échangea un regard alarmé avec Eatta, elle aussi estomaquée.

« C'est vous qui dessinez ça ? Demanda-t-elle en oubliant d'être narquoise.

\- C'est de l'écriture automatique, répondit Coulson. En fait c'est de la gravure automatique. Je passe mon temps à refréner mes pulsions de gravure. C'est pour ça que mes mains tremblent.

\- Comment un truc pareil est-il possible, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit-il. C'est lié à ma mort, et à ma résurrection. Mais ça n'est pas apparu tout de suite, seulement quand j'ai su comment je suis revenu à la vie.

\- Et comment êtes-vous revenu à la vie ? Demanda Loki.

\- Je suis mort le 4 mai 2012, commença Coulson. Le 7 mai, mon corps a été transféré dans une base secrète du SHIELD, appelée Guest House. Le 9, je suis revenu à la vie. J'ai profité d'un programme créé pour ressusciter un Avenger mort au combat, appelé T.A.H.I.T.I. La base est désormais détruite, ainsi que la plupart de ses secrets. J'ai néanmoins pu découvrir certaines choses, comme la méthode utilisée sur place. La base de cette méthode repose sur un produit, le GH325, issu d'un corps extraterrestre. Voilà le problème. Les tests sur des cobayes ont montré qu'à partir du moment où le sujet sait ou prend conscience qu'il est mort, son esprit lutte contre cette impossibilité, accumulant les comportements psychotiques ou autodestructeurs, jusqu'au suicide. Mis à part ces gravures, je n'ai pas encore développé de comportement réellement gênant pour le moment. Mais je m'y attends. Personne ne trouve rien. Ni dans mon sang, ni sur les scanners cérébraux, rien. J'ai fait des dizaines d'analyses, mais personne n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- L'extraterrestre, dit très sérieusement Eatta. Comment était-il ?

\- Bleu. Je n'ai vu que son buste, mais si je devais faire une estimation de sa taille, je dirais aussi grand que Thor, voire un peu plus. Et bleu, vraiment.

\- Probablement un Kree, fit-elle en direction de Loki. Je ne pensais pas que les Krees s'étaient aventurés jusque dans la Galaxie Blanche.

\- Il y a des rumeurs, des histoires, fit Loki. De celles qu'on raconte aux enfants le soir, ou pour leur faire peur. Les Krees auraient semé leur patrimoine génétique un peu partout dans l'univers habité, ce qui a déclenché la Grande Guerre entre eux et la Nova Corp. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Si vous pouviez me donner un peu plus de précision, demanda Coulson.

\- La Nova Corp est une organisation supra-planétaire qui dirige la moitié d'une galaxie, celle que vous appelez la Galaxie d'Andromède. L'autre moitié est dirigée par un peuple, appelé les Krees. Il y a plus d'un millier d'années, le peuple Kree était très colonisateur, et s'est mis à parcourir l'univers habité et l'univers habitable pour y semer son patrimoine génétique, et faire ainsi des expériences. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quel était leur but. Créer des espèces vassales afin de tenir tête à la Nova Corp ? Ou était-ce juste des expériences scientifiques un peu folles ? En tout cas, l'Empire Kree a abandonné toute velléité colonisatrice et les espèces crées ont été laissées tranquilles. Néanmoins, il n'y a pas eu de suivi des espèces nouvelles, ou des espèces hybrides. L'espèce humaine a sans doute été marginalement hybridées, mais au vu de ce que vous gravez, cela donne un tout nouvel aperçu des expériences Krees. Apparemment, ce n'est pas tant une hybridation que voulait l'Empire Kree, en tout cas pas avec les humains, qu'un moyen de cacher des informations et de les dévoiler seulement par eux. C'était sans compter la curiosité humaine, et votre propension à toucher à tout. Le produit pour vous ressusciter a dû activer un gène dormant dans votre code génétique, et de toutes nouvelles informations parviennent à votre cerveau sans qu'il puisse les appréhender. J'imagine qu'il évacue comme il peut quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Vous savez ce que je grave alors ?

\- C'est une carte, révéla Eatta. Une carte stellaire.

\- J'ai une carte stellaire dans mon génome ? S'étonna Coulson en levant les sourcils. De quel endroit de l'univers ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Loki. Je ne reconnais aucun système ni aucune étoile.

\- Moi je sais, fit Eatta. C'est une carte d'une partie de l'univers réputé inhabitée. Mais c'est faux, car c'est de là que je viens. C'est de là dont sont issus les Célestials.

\- Qui sont les Célestials ? Demanda Coulson.

\- L'espèce qui a créé les Tivan, dit Eatta. Mes parents en quelque sorte. »

 **18 mai 2015 (date de Midgard) – Voie Lactée, Bras du Cygne, Système 16 Cygni, Planète 16 Cygni Bb :**

L'inconvénient avec la téléportation, était que Loki ne pouvait pas se déplacer sur de trop longues distances et devait visualiser l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il pouvait se déplacer à volonté sur une planète, mais pas passer d'un monde à un autre. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas sortir de l'Yggdrasil. Il n'y avait pas de Passage entre les Mondes à l'extérieur des Neuf Royaumes.

L'inconvénient avec le Désassembleur d'Eatta était qu'après une trop grande distance parcourue, il fallait un moment pour le recharger, et pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en bon état. Rien d'insurmontable, quelques heures quand il n'y avait rien à réparer, mais cela restait frustrant, surtout pour la Collectionneuse. En plus, devoir transporter deux personnes étaient plus énergivore que si elle avait été seule.

Ils avaient pris avec eux une copie de la carte stellaire qu'avait dessiné Coulson. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait, il s'était donné carte blanche et avait gravé des plaques de placoplâtre jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. La carte stellaire représentait donc une grande part d'une petite galaxie, appelée apparemment Ederjùr par les Célestials et les Tivan après eux.

Loki se demandait encore comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre d'accompagner Eatta à l'autre bout de l'univers pour retrouver sa planète d'origine, alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre du chemin à prendre. Apparemment, elle n'y était pas allée depuis cinq millénaires, et avait perdu son chemin. En gros. Loki soupçonnait tout un tas de péripéties, mais Eatta était fidèle à elle-même et en disait très peu. Pour le moment, ils étaient sur une planète où l'air était respirable pour eux deux, mais où ils n'avaient pour le moment pas croisé le moindre signe de vie. Le Désassembleur se rechargeait plutôt vite, et ils allaient pouvoir repartir. Mais pour le moment, Eatta revoyait encore une fois leur itinéraire. Les planètes sur lesquelles se matérialiser devaient être choisies avec minutie, et la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Heureusement, le Désassembleur avait quelques sécurités, comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'enclencher si la destination était l'intérieur d'une montagne ou d'un mur. Mais tout de même, cela demandait des calculs très précis. Et une bonne connaissance des planètes vivables.

Eatta connaissait beaucoup de planètes, grâce au fait qu'elle voyageait dans tout l'univers habité depuis plus de dix mille ans, mais néanmoins, elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible sur une planète disposant d'un Désassembleur public. C'était le même fonctionnement que son petit engin, mais beaucoup plus puissant, et fonctionnant en réseau avec d'autres planètes. Si la femme connaissait par cœur le parcours qu'il lui fallait faire pour rejoindre Knowhere ou les systèmes de la Nova Corp, l'endroit de l'univers où ils allaient avec Loki lui était bien moins familier, et beaucoup moins habité. Ce qui rendait leur voyage plus long et difficile.

 **19 mai 2015 (date de Midgard) – Galaxie des Trois Nœuds, Système Andia, Planète Ugreorceway :**

En une journée, ils avaient parcouru un bon bout de chemin déjà. Ils se trouvaient sur une planète disposant d'un Désassembleur public, et comptaient bien l'utiliser. Malheureusement, il leur fallait attendre un petit moment avant que leur départ ne soit annoncé. Quelques heures au maximum, leur avait-on dit au guichet. Ils en profitaient donc pour se promener dans la grande ville où ils avaient atterrit. Le peuple Reor comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes, construisaient leurs bâtiments dans une sorte de roche qui n'existait pas sur Midgard, et dans aucun autre Royaume de l'Yggdrasil. Une roche solide et légère, pas facile à tailler, mais facile à transporter. La couleur, un gris un peu rougeâtre, donnait un air complètement étrange aux rues, qui faisait penser à Loki aux plaines de Svartalfheim, rougeoyantes sous les soleils. Les Reor étaient de petites créatures tripèdes, mais la ville était plutôt cosmopolite et accueillait toutes sortes d'espèces différentes. Reptiliens, humanoïdes, quadrupèdes, un véritable melting-pot.

Mais alors qu'ils flânaient sans but véritable, une voix héla Loki. Celui-ci se retourna et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Nebula ? Reconnut-il et ses yeux se plissèrent de méfiance. »

La luphomoïde s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Elle était vêtue d'une cape en tissu épais et gris, une capuche cachait à demi ses traits. Elle ne semblait pas hostile.

« Que fais-tu là Loki ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua-t-il acerbe. Le territoire de ton père est bien loin d'ici.

\- J'ai abandonné Thanos, révéla-t-elle.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Aboya Loki.

\- Oh, oui, désolée, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il fait cet effet-là. Je l'ai abandonné. Je ne le sers plus.

\- Et tu te caches ici en attendant que Gamora vienne t'éliminer ?

\- En réalité … attends, ne parlons pas ici. Viens. Toi aussi, Tivan. »

Loki se rappela qu'Eatta ayant déjà rencontré le Titan Fou, elle devait avoir fait connaissance de ses filles, Nebula et Gamora. Toujours méfiant, mais curieux, il suivit la luphomoïde jusqu'à un bâtiment où elle les fit entrer. Après un passage dans un long couloir flanqué de portes, elle en ouvrit une. C'était une petite pièce disposant d'une couche par terre et d'une table basse. Le sol était tapissé d'une sorte de natte qui semblait végétale. Les mur étaient nus, et une fenêtre opaque donnait sur l'extérieur. Nebula les fit s'asseoir sur le sol, autour de la table. Elle-même s'assit difficilement. Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?

\- Je me suis battue contre Ronan, puis contre Gamora. J'ai préféré y laisser une main plutôt que la vie. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais l'Autre est mort. L'exécuteur l'a tué. »

Loki frissonna violemment. L'Autre était mort ? Vraiment ? Il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté ?

« J'aurais aimé le tuer moi-même, dit-il.

\- L'univers est injuste, philosopha Nebula. J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas rester sur Ugreorceway ?

\- Non, admit-il.

\- Et tu ne me diras pas où tu vas, fit-elle avec un rictus.

\- En effet.

\- Le Titan Fou est furieux contre toi, saches-le, dit-elle sérieusement. La perte du Sceptre et de sa Gemme a été un coup dur pour lui, et le fait que tu ne reviennes pas avec le Tesseract, en plus de la perte de l'armée Chitauri … vraiment Trickster, tu t'es surpassé.

\- Merci, répondit sèchement Loki. J'en ai payé le prix fort. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez haï.

\- Oh, désolée, ricana Nebula. Si je disais cela, ce n'était pas pour souligner l'évidence, Trickster. C'était pour te mettre en garde. Le Titan Fou est plus que jamais concentré sur la recherche des Gemmes. Il est passé à deux doigts de mettre la main sur celle du Pouvoir. Je hais Gamora, mais si elle n'avait pas été là, nous aurions tous péri sur Xandar. Plus grave encore, il a reconstruit un autre Gant. »

Loki se fit grave.

« Un autre Gant ? Je pensais qu'il n'avait plus la force d'en forger un ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, s'il s'est fait violence, ou s'il a trouvé un nouvel allié. Mais il a un autre Gant. Différent du premier. Je ne connais pas ses spécificités. Mais il est prudent. Il le garde constamment avec lui, dans un coffre magique.

\- Sais-tu où il se trouve en ce moment ? Ce qu'il compte faire ?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Ma défection l'a peut-être ralenti dans ses projets, mais je ne les connais pas. Vous aussi vous êtes à la recherche des Gemmes alors ? Question stupide, tu es une Tivan. Bien sûr que tu cherches les Gemmes.

\- Oui, répondit Eatta en sortant de son mutisme. Nous cherchons les Gemmes pour vaincre le Titan Fou. L'empêcher de nuire.

\- Une Tivan qui se soucie du sort de l'univers habité ? Comme c'est cocasse.

\- Oh, non, je rends service c'est tout. J'y trouve mon compte, la détrompa la femme.

\- Je vous aiderai bien, mais je ne suis pas Gamora. Elle est partie en croisade contre Ronan, et maintenant, ses amis et elle ont hérité du surnom de Gardiens de la Galaxie. Pas du tout disproportionné. Je préfère largement faire profil bas. »

Ils quittèrent la petite habitation de Nebula quelques instants plus tard, l'heure de leur dématérialisation étant presque arrivée.

« Ne ferait-on pas mieux de retourner sur Midgard ? Demanda Loki en pensant tout haut. Après tout, si le Titan Fou est à la poursuite des Gemmes, alors il finira bien par se tourner vers la Terre, et ils seront en danger.

\- Raison de plus pour rejoindre Ederjùr, répondit Eatta.

\- Que n'as-tu pas dit encore ? Soupira le Dieu du Chaos.

\- Laisse-moi encore quelques jours de mystère, mon ami, sourit-elle. Et il nous faudra passer par Xandar. La Nova Corp garde la Gemme de Pouvoir. Il serait dommage que le Titan Fou se l'attribue alors que nous sommes si près du but. »

Loki n'ajouta rien. Il ne souhaitait pas braquer la femme, qui était étonnamment ouverte et loquace depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Midgard. A croire que rentrer chez elle la rendait plus sympathique, ou en tout cas, moins antipathique. Oui, Loki avait conscience que c'était le général qui se moquait de l'armée.

« Comment veux-tu convaincre Irani Rael de nous remettre la Gemme de Pouvoir ?

\- Irani et moi sommes amies depuis des décennies très cher, répondit-elle. Si je lui expose les choses, elle sera tout à fait d'accord pour nous la confier. Même si je pense qu'il faudra utiliser ton statut de Prince et fils d'Odin pour la convaincre.

\- Comment mon statut de 'fils' d'Odin peut-il nous aider ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Avant de monter sur le trône, Odin était chargé de la diplomatie à l'extérieur de l'Yggdrasil. Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux, même s'il ne doit pas se souvenir de moi. Je me présente rarement comme étant une Tivan. Lorsque Bor était encore Père de Toute Chose, Odin était médiateur entre la Nova Corp et l'Empire Kree. Avec plus ou moins de succès. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Irani. Nous avons partagé beaucoup de moments intimes si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de détail.

\- Ce que tu peux être prude quand tu t'y mets. Bref. Irani et moi avons quelques atomes crochus, comme disent les humains.

\- Connaît-elle ton histoire ?

\- Une partie. Plus que toi en tout cas.

\- Charmant, ronchonna Loki pour la forme. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te suis à travers les galaxies ?

\- Parce que tu es mon ami ? Répondit-elle ingénument. Et que tu veux résoudre l'énigme que je représente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Grommela-t-il.

\- En fait, quand j'ai vu la carte dans le bureau de Coulson, des souvenirs me sont revenus. Des souvenirs vieux de plus de dix mille ans. Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce dont je me souviens, mais je sais que c'est important, expliqua-t-elle en perdant son ton mordant. Et je te suis très reconnaissante de m'accompagner, car je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de ce que je vais découvrir. »

Ces mots, et surtout le ton qu'elle employa, adoucirent Loki qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais chacun d'eux appréciait les efforts de l'autre à leurs justes valeurs.

« Ne loupons pas notre départ. »

 **21 mai 2015 (date de Midgard) – Galaxie Ederjùr, Système Utria, Planète Célestisnaz :**

« Nous y sommes, murmura Eatta lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent. »

Ils étaient éreintés. C'était le contre-coup pour avoir parcouru une aussi grande distance en seulement quelques jours, et le Désassembleur d'Eatta aurait besoin de longues heures de repos et une révision. Mais ils étaient arrivés sur la planète d'origine des Tivan, et des Célestials. C'était une planète bien plus massive que Midgard, ou Asgard (qui étaient très similaires). Le paysage qui les entourait était presque désolé, quasiment désertique. De rares buissons épineux donnait du relief à une plaine rocheuse orangée, limitée à l'horizon par une chaîne de montagnes, dépourvues de la moindre trace de neige. Il ne faisait pas chaud pourtant, mais un vent sec soufflait sans discontinuer. Loki n'aurait pas aimé vivre ici.

Le regard d'Eatta se fit un peu lointain, puis revint au présent, avec une nouvelle lueur de détermination.

« C'est par là, dit-elle. »

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier que Loki la suivait, et se mit à marcher, bille en tête. Qu'est-ce qui était par là ? Ils marchaient depuis longtemps, et Loki en avait marre. Il voulait se reposer. Mais il était au moins conscient que l'environnement n'était pas propice à un bivouac improvisé, et qu'Eatta devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Soudain, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il prenait pour une montagne isolée en plein milieu de la plaine, était en fait, un bâtiment immense et fortement érodé.

« On y est, dit simplement Eatta. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ta force ou de ta Magie. Les portes doivent être bloquées. »

Au final, les portes furent plus difficiles à trouver qu'à ouvrir. D'après Eatta, le paysage avait beaucoup changé. Là où il n'y avait plus qu'une terre orangée et sablonneuse, se trouvaient auparavant une flore magnifique, et une faune variée. Mais quand Loki demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, Eatta se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les portes enfin trouvées, puis ouvertes, elle entra sans la moindre crainte dans le bâtiment. C'est à ce moment que Loki se demanda ce qu'était justement ce bâtiment au milieu de nulle-part. Les Célestials étaient un peuple presque mythologique, mais il savait qu'ils avaient été quelques centaines de milliers, et ce n'était certainement pas une ville ou un village. A moins que les Célestials n'habitaient sous terre, et que ceci était une sorte de passage ? Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour Loki. Il suivit tout de même la femme, mais beaucoup plus prudemment.

Comme attendu, l'intérieur était sombre et poussiéreux, sauf que la poussière n'était pas grise, mais orangée. Tout dans ce lieu semblait avoir cette drôle de teinte orange, tirant vaguement sur le jaune. Mais tout était gigantesque. Trois Destructeurs auraient pu marcher à l'aise dans le bâtiment. Loki leva les yeux au plafond.

« Les Célestials étaient une espèce assez grande, expliqua Eatta avec un sourire. Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi ils avaient créé les Tivan aussi petits, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la plupart des espèces de l'univers habité faisaient ma taille.

\- Les Tivan ont été créés pour passer inaperçus, en déduisit Loki. Pourquoi deviez-vous être si discrets ? »

Eatta ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin. Loki s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de hall d'accueil. La femme se dirigea vers une porte petite par rapport à la taille de l'endroit, qui se fondait presque dans le décor, le Dieu du Chaos sur ses talons. Après quelques instants à lutter pour l'ouvrir, elle s'engouffra dans ce qui étaient des escaliers, à hauteur d'homme.

« Les Tivan et les Célestials ne pouvaient pas utiliser les mêmes couloirs ou les mêmes escaliers, fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Loki. Tout le bâtiment est conçu pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne. »

La descente fut longue, car ce qui était un étage à échelle Célestiale, correspondait à trois ou quatre pour leur 'petite' taille. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle tout aussi gigantesque que le 'hall' du dessus, mais bien plus meublé et beaucoup moins poussiéreuse. De larges cylindres s'alignaient contre le mur de droite, au nombre de dix. Eatta les fixa pendant de longues secondes, avant de s'avancer. Avec son poing elle enleva la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur une sorte de hublot. Loki eut un mouvement de recul. Il y avait un squelette à l'intérieur.

« Ils étaient censés être la nouvelle génération de Tivan, mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés à maturité, fit-elle. Taneleer les a débranché bien avant que tous leurs organes ne soient viables.

\- Ils n'ont pas souffert alors.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais. Je suis arrivée près d'une décennie après les méfaits de Taneleer.

\- J'ai une question, hésita Loki. »

Il ne savait pas si c'était très approprié de mettre le doigt sur les incohérences immédiatement, ou s'il devait attendre.

« Pose-la, accorda Eatta en se tournant vers lui.

\- Knowhere est construit autour et dans une tête de Célestial, c'est ce qui est raconté. Pourtant, la tête elle-même semble plus grande que ce bâtiment.

\- En effet, sourit-elle. La tête de Célestial qui est devenue la mine de Knowhere est beaucoup plus ancienne que ce bâtiment, elle est même fossilisée. De génération en génération, les Célestials sont devenus plus petits et moins nombreux. Jusqu'à ce que leur faible nombre leur porte préjudice. Et leurs inventions aussi. Taneleer n'a fait que porter le coup de grâce à une espèce moribonde, qui ne pouvait plus voyager dans l'univers. »

Elle laissa les incubateurs, et s'enfonça plus loin dans la pièce, vers une sorte de machine, immense. Des tuyaux en sortaient et rejoignaient les incubateurs, des fils s'emmêlaient jusqu'aux murs, des tableaux de contrôles imposants, éteints, ne donnaient aucun indice sur leur utilité. Elle contourna la machine, en passant un doigt distrait sur sa surface, laissant une traînée dans la fine couche de poussière.

« Quand j'ai compris ce qu'était la carte que gravait Coulson, commença-t-elle, des souvenirs flous sont réapparus à ma mémoire. Des souvenirs que je n'ai pas très bien compris au départ, mais qui deviennent plus solides désormais, plus compréhensibles. Taneleer était le premier d'entre nous. Mais il n'était pas le préféré. Loin de là. Les douze Célestials qui nous ont créé étaient les derniers de leur espèce. Ils ne pouvaient plus voyager, alors, ils nous ont demandé de le faire à leur place. Nous étions les Collecteurs, créés pour découvrir l'univers, et venir avec des échantillons pour que les Célestials les étudient. Nous avions tous des spécialités. Moi, c'était les objets issus de cultures, les objets fabriqués. Taneleer étant le premier, il n'avait pas de but spécifique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête, dans sa programmation, à défaut d'autre mot. Mais un jour, je suis rentrée, la besace pleine d'échantillons, et la base était … morte. Les machines avaient été débranchées, les Célestials morts, les incubateurs éteints, les Tivan sur place, tués. J'ai incinéré les cadavres, et j'ai fui. Pendant des siècles, j'ai échappé aux tueurs à gage, jusqu'à faire croire à ma mort. Et je suis devenue plus forte. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait ouvert l'immense machine, et commençait à démonter certaines pièces spécifiques.

« Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais pleine de questions. Taneleer n'était pas le préféré, se répéta-t-elle. Mais moi, j'avais une relation particulière avec un Célestial, qui répondait à mes questionnements. Un jour j'ai demandé comment la vie nous avait été insufflée. C'est alors qu'il m'a parlé de comment fonctionne ce dispositif, cet engin. Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Et j'ai oublié. Quelle erreur ! »

Elle tira quelque chose de l'intérieur de la machine. Cela avait la taille d'une tête d'enfant, en métal. Loki put sentir la puissante Magie qui s'en dégageait. Quand il comprit avec quelques secondes de retard de quoi il s'agissait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

« Elle attendait là. Et personne n'en savait rien, dit-elle en ouvrant le contenant avec délicatesse. »

Au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de fils et de cristaux, la Gemme de l'Âme reposait, sa Magie pulsant doucement.

« Taneleer est devenu fou pour ces Gemmes, et l'une d'entre elles se trouvait juste là, murmura-t-elle une sorte d'extase dans le regard.

\- Plus que deux, répondit Loki sur le même ton. Et nous serons en mesure de les éloigner du Titan Fou et de Taneleer. Ils ne ferons plus jamais de mal.

\- Ils ne nous feront plus jamais de mal. »

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec la femme, dans les appartements royaux d'Asgard, Loki se sentait proche d'elle, et presque à l'appeler une amie.

 **26 mai 2015 (date de Midgard) – Galaxie d'Andromède, Système Tranta, Planète Xandar :**

Ils s'étaient reposés quelques heures sur Célestisnaz, puis étaient repartis. En quelques bonds de dématérialisation, ils avaient rejoint le réseau de planètes dirigé par la Nova Corp, avant d'arriver à Xandar, sûrement l'une des planètes les plus puissantes de l'univers habité. Loki était déjà venu bien sûr. En tant que Prince d'une planète en relation commerciale avec la Nova Corp, il avait participé à des échanges diplomatiques, et s'était intéressé aux populations d'Andromède. Eatta était quant à elle une habituée des lieux, même si elle n'était pas connue sous le nom de Tivan.

En sortant du Désassembleur public, elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'Arène, le bâtiment politique le plus important de la planète, voire du Système. Mais en arrivant dans la rue, elle s'arrêta net. Loki fronça les sourcils, mais comprit très vite de quoi il était question. Déjà, il y avait des destructions très importantes, et des chantiers en cours. Cela s'expliquait très bien par ce qu'avait raconté Nebula. L'attaque de Ronan, l'explosion de la Gemme de Pouvoir … tout cela avait bouleversé le paysage de la capitale Adora. Cela avait dû amener d'autres changements, comme la présence ostentatoire de forces de l'ordre armées, portant le logo de la Nova Corp. Mais même l'ambiance avait bien changé. L'insouciance d'une nation en sécurité avait disparu, et les habitants se pressaient de rentrer chez eux, sans flâner outre mesure dans les rues.

Une barre d'inquiétude apparut entre les yeux d'Eatta, et elle se pressa d'arriver à l'Arène, vérifiant à peine que Loki la suivait. Il n'en prit pas ombrage. Lui-même était un peu surpris par ce qu'il voyait, et il comprenait que la femme puisse être préoccupée. L'Arène était un très grand bâtiment gris et argent. Son architecte avait dû prendre un cube, le styliser un peu en creusant des lignes par-ci et par-là, appliquant le symbole de la Nova Corp en immense tout autour, et en disant 'fini !'. Cela donnait un air froid et austère aux gouvernants, et tranchait par rapport aux habitations principalement blanches et arrondies implantées tout autour.

En quelques minutes, Eatta et lui étaient arrivés devant l'Arène, et subissaient une fouille minutieuse. Loki vit que la femme serrait les dents, se retenant d'exiger à voir Irani Rael sur le champ. Elle parvint à formuler une requête polie. On lui répondit tout d'abord avec incrédulité qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à voir la Nova Prime. Eatta foudroya les gardes du regard et dégaina un petit boîtier, qu'un humain aurait qualifié de 'téléphone'.

« Irani ? Fit-elle après quelques secondes d'attente. C'est moi. Je suis en bas de l'Arène, tes gardes ne veulent pas nous laisser entrer. Je suis avec un ami. C'est important Irani. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre garde arriva en courant, glissa quelques mots aux autres, et on les laissa entrer. La garde essoufflée les conduisit à travers les couloirs et les ascenseurs du bâtiment, pour arriver à la Galerie de réception. La Nova Prime recevait les visiteurs dans une pièce pas tout à fait au sommet de l'immeuble, mais où la vue était à couper le souffle. L'endroit était très lumineux et très grand (même si Loki avait révisé son jugement du 'grand' sur Célestisnaz). En entrant dans la pièce, il put constater qu'Irani Rael n'était pas seule, et cela mit Eatta très en colère.

« Toi ! Cracha-t-elle. »

Taneleer se retourna. Loki put constater que le 'frère' et la 'sœur' avait le même sourire espiègle totalement irritant. L'homme était aussi grand que Loki, mais plus imposant de carrure. Quoique Loki pensait qu'il trichait un peu grâce à ses vêtements de fourrures coûteux pour étoffer ses épaules. Le Dieu du Chaos faisait la même chose lorsque qu'il revêtait son armure complète, afin d'intimider ses adversaires (et pour ressembler un peu plus au standard Ase il fallait l'avouer).

« Prince Loki, ma très chère sœur, les salua-t-il avec un air affable totalement hypocrite. Je suis si content de vous voir.

\- Menteur, répliqua Eatta. Comment va ta tête ? »

Taneleer perdit son sourire et fusilla la femme du regard.

« Irani, salua enfin Eatta en s'approchant de la Nova Prime. »

Irani Rael était une femme petite par rapport à Eatta, mais très droite et digne, voire sèche. Mais quand la Tivan la prit dans ses bras pour un baiser chaste et rapide, l'impitoyable Nova Prime eut un sourire doux et son visage rayonna. A la tête que faisait Taneleer, Loki en déduisit que le Collectionneur n'était pas au courant de la liaison entre les deux femmes, et qu'il comprenait qu'il venait de perdre un avantage certain.

« Je pense que nous avons fini, Collectionneur, fit Rael en reprenant sa contenance de cheffe incontestée de toute une Galaxie.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, répliqua Taneleer.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est un non. Et ce sera toujours un non. Nous tolérons à peine la présence de votre … Musée, tout en sachant que vous détenez des espèces et des objets interdits. Ne nous forcez pas à mener des contrôles. »

Taneleer carra la mâchoire, et quitta la pièce sans un salut.

« Que voulait-il ? Questionna Eatta quand son 'frère' fut parti.

\- Un objet dont j'ai la garde.

\- La Gemme de Pouvoir ? Fit innocemment Eatta.

\- Comment ? Non ne réponds pas à cette question. C'est un refus pour toi aussi. Je suis contente de te revoir Eatta. Combien de temps restes-tu ?

\- Nous ne restons pas, répondit-elle. »

Irani Rael sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Loki.

« Prince Loki, salua-t-elle. On dit partout que vous êtes mort.

\- La mort m'a brièvement embrassé, admit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie.

\- Ne me dites pas tous les deux que vous n'êtes ici que pour la Gemme que j'ai en garde, gronda la puissante femme.

\- En partie seulement, répondit Eatta d'un air sérieux. Mieux vaut expliquer depuis le début. »

Elle narra leurs aventures, expliquant que le Titan Fou en avait après Yggdrasil, et que rien à ce stade ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il viendrait pour conquérir Midgard quoiqu'il arrive, et les forces des Neuf Royaumes n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour lui faire face. Elle expliqua également que Thanos cherchait activement les Gemmes d'Infini, et qu'il allait tourner son regard à un moment ou à un autre vers Xandar. La planète avait déjà beaucoup souffert de l'attaque de Ronan, et ne pourrait pas lutter à armes égales contre le Titan.

« Taneleer aussi cherche les Gemmes, dit Irani. Y a-t-il une possibilité pour qu'il s'allie à Thanos ? »

Depuis le début de la conversation, Loki se retenait de frissonner à chaque mention du nom du Titan. La souffrance et la folie commençaient à bouillonner au fond de son esprit. Eatta lui avait jeté plusieurs regards désolés.

« S'il s'allie au Titan Fou, Taneleer essaiera de le doubler. Et Thanos n'est pas naïf. Il fera tuer Taneleer à un moment ou à un autre, quand il ne lui sera plus utile, réfléchit Eatta à haute voix. Cela peut expliquer son empressement ici. Taneleer est du genre prudent, pas spécialement patient, mais attentif. Sa venue ici est précipitée compte tenu des derniers événements. Il est possible qu'il ait un nouvel aiguillon qui le presse à agir. Cela pourrait être le Titan Fou.

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des entités magiques, mais personne ne peut contrôler un tel artefact. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie s'y sont mis à quatre pour vaincre Ronan, et ils ont failli y passer.

\- Le Titan Fou possède un objet qui lui permettrait de canaliser l'énergie de toutes les Gemmes en même temps, révéla Loki sombrement. C'est un gant, et après les Gemmes elles-mêmes, c'est certainement l'artefact le plus puissant de l'univers habité. Avec une seule Gemme il pourrait mettre les Royaumes d'Yggdrasil à genoux. Notre but est d'arrêter le Titan Fou, en le tuant. Pas d'user des Gemmes.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'attirer Thanos dans la Galaxie Blanche ? Demanda Irani Rael. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes en possession d'au moins deux Gemmes. Il va forcément se retourner vers vous, vers vos planètes.

\- Nous nous y attendons depuis quelques temps. Le but serait d'attirer le Titan Fou dans un piège pour mettre fin à son règne de terreur. Il y a des milliers d'années, le Roi d'Asgard, Búri, le grand-père d'Odin, a mis toutes ses forces et toutes celles des Royaumes vassaux pour exiler le Titan Fou. Depuis, il a nourri ses envies de meurtre et de revanche, courtisant Dame Mort avec d'effroyables massacres. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le Titan Fou est à l'origine de la quasi-extinction des Zehoberei.

\- J'entends vos arguments, dit Irani Rael. Mais je ne suis pas seule à décider, même s'il est vrai que la décision finale m'appartient. Il faut que j'en parle avec mes Commissaires et Conseillers. Puis-je vous inviter à rester quelques jours sur Xandar ? Eatta, je serai ravie de t'héberger, ainsi que vous Prince Loki. Je crois que la suite des Ambassadeurs est libre. »

 **27 mai 2015 (date de Midgard) – Galaxie d'Andromède, Système Tranta, Planète Xandar :**

Loki s'attendait à devoir patienter quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité dès le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du second soleil de Xandar. Le domestique, ou quelque soit le nom donné à la valetaille, était très perturbé, voire fébrile, mais Loki ne parvint pas à lui arracher la moindre information. Le garçon se bornant à répéter qu'il était attendu auprès d'Irani Rael le plus vite possible.

Heureusement, les quartiers des Ambassadeurs se trouvaient au sein même de l'Arène, et Loki put se rendre auprès de la Nova Prime en quelques minutes. Quand il arriva dans la même pièce que la veille, il fut surpris par le nombre de personnes présentent. Eatta était là bien sûr, l'air sombre, aux côtés de son amante, mais également des hommes et des femmes que Loki savait être des gradés de la Nova Corp. Les fameux Commissaires, les ministres de la Nova Prime.

« Thanos nous a contacté, dit Irani Rael de but en blanc quand Loki se présenta à elle.

\- Ce qu'il veut est évident. Comment l'a-t-il exigé ?

\- Il nous a donné un ultimatum. Il est très renseigné. Ce que nous conjecturions hier se révèle vrai. Taneleer Tivan a passé un accord avec lui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Quelques heures. Il demande la Gemme et notre reddition totale et immédiate. Il n'est pas question de céder sur aucun de ces points. Malheureusement, après l'attaque de Ronan, nos forces sont amoindries, et si nous pouvons nous battre, la victoire ne nous est pas acquise. Les Commissaires sont d'avis d'envoyer la Gemme ailleurs, afin de détourner l'attention de Thanos. »

Loki en fut si étonné qu'il n'eut même pas à refréner son tressaillement, il n'y pensa même pas. Cela allait-il être aussi facile ? Apparemment, Eatta n'était pas au courant de la volonté du gouvernement de Xandar.

« Néanmoins, j'ai quelques scrupules à vous laisser partir avec un artefact aussi puissant. La Gemme de Pouvoir n'est pas un objet à prendre à la légère.

\- Jamais nous n'avions pensé utiliser cette Gemme pour notre profit personnel, jura Loki en essayant de paraître humble et pas excité. Vous avez notre parole, celle d'Eatta et moi, mais aussi celle d'Asgard à travers mon statut de Prince. Après la défaite du Titan, les Gemmes seront à nouveau dispersées. »

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Un domestique s'approcha de la Nova Prime, une boîte à la main. Irani Rael la prit puis la tendit à Loki.

« La Nova Corp vous fait confiance, Prince Loki d'Asgard, Dieu du Feu et du Chaos, dit-elle d'un ton dur dans lequel on pouvait sentir toutes les menaces du monde. Libérez l'univers habité du fléau qu'est Thanos, et nous serons à jamais vos débiteurs. »

Loki prit la boîte en s'inclinant profondément. Entre ses mains, il pouvait sentir la Gemme pulser puissamment. La Gemme n'usurpait pas son nom de Pouvoir.

« Très bien, envoyons un message à Thanos, ordonna Irani Rael. Nous ne possédons plus la Gemme, et celle-ci a quitté la planète.

\- N'envoyez pas ce message avant que nous soyons partis, la prévint Loki. Le Titan Fou a certainement les moyens de savoir si oui ou non la Gemme a en effet quitté Xandar. Eatta ?

\- Je préférerai passer d'abord par le réseau de Désassembleur, dit-elle. Le mien est un peu fatigué. Si nous voulons arriver sur Midgard entiers, il va nous falloir être plus prudents.

\- Je vais appeler des gardes pour vous escorter, et vous faire entrer dans le bâtiment, dit Irani Rael. La circulation des biens et des personnes est momentanément interrompue. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eatta et Loki étaient à nouveau dans les rues de la Capitale de Xandar, à marcher le plus vite possible, précédés et suivis par quatre gardes de la Nova Corp silencieux et professionnels. Au dessus de la ville, projetant une ombre immense et inquiétante, stationnait un vaisseau spatial, annonciateur de guerre, Sanctuaire II. Les rues étaient désertées par les habitants terrorisés d'être à nouveau attaqués, mais des colonnes de militaires se préparaient à faire face à la menace que représentait le Titan Fou et son tout nouvel allié, Taneleer Tivan.

Sortir la Gemme de l'Arène dût alerter quelqu'un ou quelque chose, car quelques minutes après être descendus dans les rues, de petits vaisseaux sortirent en nuées de Sanctuaire II, et commencèrent à attaquer les habitations. Adora plongea dans le chaos. Cela tombait plutôt bien, la Magie de Loki se nourrissait littéralement de ce genre d'énergie tumultueuse. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un puissant Mage-Guerrier. D'un geste du poignet, il créa un bouclier qui les protégeait, Eatta, leur escorte et lui. Sentant que le vent tournait défavorablement, ils se mirent à courir vers la plate-forme du Désassembleur. Mais à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur but, une maison s'écroula à leurs pieds, leur coupant la route.

« Utilise la Gemme, siffla Eatta. Elle est dans l'Orbe, tu devrais pouvoir la canaliser. »

Ils n'avaient dû leur salut qu'au bouclier généré par Loki, et celui-ci devait admettre qu'il puisait plus ou moins consciemment dans l'énergie dégagée par la Gemme dans la boîte qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine. Avec des gestes tremblants d'appréhension il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sphère de métal.

L'Orbe était un canalisant, différent du Sceptre cependant, rendant l'accès au pouvoir magique plus difficile, mais Loki était désormais suffisamment familier avec ce genre d'objet pour savoir quoi faire. Il se concentra pour capter la Magie spécifique qui rayonnait de l'Orbe, et lui donner un objectif. Un petit vaisseau de combat ennemi passa tout près, au dessus de leurs têtes. Un rayon lumineux jaillit de l'Orbe et vaporisa littéralement l'engin. Aussitôt, d'autres vaisseaux se dirigèrent vers eux. D'autres rayons les frappèrent. A chaque démonstration de pouvoir, Loki se sentait plus puissant encore, invulnérable. Il avait la certitude absolue que s'il le voulait, il pouvait vaincre la flotte ennemi.

Mais un problème résidait. Le Titan Fou n'était pas là en chair et en os. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce savoir, peut-être que l'Orbe exacerbait sa perception de la Magie, mais il ne sentait pas le Titan. Il sentait l'énergie de Sanctuaire II, il sentait les âmes qui s'égayaient autour de la planète, mais il ne sentait pas la présence pesante, étouffante, du Titan Fou.

« Il n'est pas vraiment là, gronda-t-il et il lui sembla que sa voix était plus grave et plus profonde. Partons d'ici, nous n'avons plus rien à y faire. »

D'un geste de la main, il creusa un chemin au milieu des gravas qui leur barraient la route. De temps à autre, un petit vaisseau était vaporisé s'il passait trop près, et le bouclier était suffisamment puissant pour les protéger de tout tir ou projectile. En quelques bonds difficiles, ils étaient dans le Désassembleur. Leur escorte enclencha la machine, et ils disparurent.

* * *

 _ **Pour moi, ce chapitre, c'est un peu The Chapitre, quoi. La première fois où j'ai vu les espèces de gravures (que Coulson se met à dessiner), la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est : C'est un plan ! Une carte ! Et ça serait trop bien si les cartes spatiales étaient comme ça.**_

 _ **Et voilà, c'est pour ça que j'ai intégré la série Agent of SHIELD dans cette fanfiction, alors que j'ai décroché, juste pour cette histoire de plan.**_

 _ **C'est après que l'idée de le combiner avec l'histoire d'Eatta m'est venue (comme quoi, j'ai bien fait d'attendre de la finir cette histoire, avant de la poster).**_

 _ **Les planètes mentionnées sont presque toutes issues de mon cerveau dérangé. Je sais que l'univers Marvel grouille de planètes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de chercher. Shame on me.**_

 _ **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review ! (et si vous vous demandez pourquoi laisser des reviews, je vous conseille d'aller regarder sur youtube les vidéos de la chaîne "Mon placard déborde de fanfictions" à propos des reviews)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	20. A4 C4 Odin

**Chapitre 17 : Odin**

 **31 mai 2015 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf, Appartements royaux :**

Le souverain d'Asgard se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Depuis la fuite de Loki et les remises en question de Thor, Odin n'avait pas dormi correctement, les regrets et les remords tournant sans relâche dans son esprit. Et pourtant, si sa vie était à refaire, il ne changerait probablement pas grand chose. Était-il borné ? Certainement. Incapable de reconsidérer ses actions ? Non, ça il le pouvait. Mais il était Roi, et en tant que tel, il devait assumer jusqu'au bout ses actes, quelques soient leurs conséquences. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire était d'avancer, et ainsi parvenir à amoindrir les fruits pourris de ses agissements. Ou s'en servir comme compost.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'une de ses décisions ne portait pas les suites voulues, il s'employait à rattraper la chose par d'autres moyens. Par exemple, quand il avait forcé Frey à devenir Grand Seigneur de Alfheim, et que les tensions entre Vanaheim et Asgard s'étaient réveillées, il avait marié Loki à la nièce de Frey, Sigyn.

Il était dommage que cette union n'ait pas perduré. La mort de leur fils Narfi, malade, atteint de la fársótt, avait brisé le couple qui pourtant s'entendait bien. Sigyn était repartie sur Vanaheim, auprès de ses parents Freya et Òd. Loki n'avait plus jamais été le même. En quelques décennies, celui qu'on appelait déjà Langue d'Argent pour sa capacité à se sortir de toute situation rien qu'à la force de ses paroles, devint le Dieu du Chaos. De plus en plus taciturne, colérique, voire violent parfois, il déchaînait sa Magie dans d'effrayantes crises de rage. Il lui fallut quelques décennies de plus pour parvenir à maîtriser ses humeurs, mais ne redevint plus jamais joyeux et insouciant.

Il avait fallu deux ou trois siècles à Odin pour se rendre compte qu'il avait fait quelques fautes politiques majeures vis-à-vis de son fils cadet. Il avait échouer à faire de Loki le parfait conseiller du Trône. La rancœur et la haine avait asséché son âme, et Odin s'en voulait. Pas d'avoir séparé Loki de ses enfants, mais de n'avoir pas su lui proposer une alternative. Un remariage peut-être ? Ou l'éloigner de la cour en lui allouant des terres et en lui donnant un titre de Jarl ? Mais cela aurait nourri les médisance de la noblesse, et Odin ne le souhaitait pas.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au 'et si ?'. L'heure était à la réflexion sur l'avenir. Thor était reparti sur Midgard une dizaine de jours plus tôt, après avoir passé près de deux semaines sur Asgard. Il avait avoué, un peu penaud, avoir perdu la trace de Loki après une bataille. Mais Thor avait été catégorique. Loki allait mieux. Il était revenu du bon côté, et le Prince héritier avait insisté encore et encore pour que son frère ne soit pas remis en cellule si d'aventure il revenait à Asgard, ce dont il doutait, tout comme Odin. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose sur laquelle Thor avait insisté.

Il avait littéralement traîné son père aux écuries, dans l'abri de Sleipnir pour lui prouver que le cheval pouvait comprendre leurs conversations. D'abord, le Père-de-Tout avait été dubitatif, se demandant ce que Loki avait bien pu faire ou dire à Thor pour que le Dieu de la Foudre croit qu'un cheval puisse être aussi intelligent. Et il avait vu.

 _« Thor, soupira-t-il. C'est un cheval. Il a beau être né des entrailles de Loki, il reste un cheval. »_

 _Le regard de Thor se fit glacial. Sans un mot, il entra dans l'abri conçu pour la monture royale. A la grande surprise d'Odin, la bête à huit jambes ne portait pas de muselière. Il allait appeler un garçon d'écurie, mais Thor l'arrêta._

 _« C'est moi qui leur ait demander de le lui enlever. Sleipnir comprend, et ne demande qu'à être compris et respecté en retour. »_

 _Le Roi s'était placé en retrait, et il observa son fils s'avancer sans aucune peur vers l'immense destrier. Il s'attendait à ce que le cheval soit agressif, mais rien ne se passa._

 _« Bonjour mon neveu, salua Thor. »_

 _Le cheval inclina la tête. Par Yggdrasil, cela ne se pouvait pas !_

 _« J'ai des nouvelles de ton père, continua Thor en caressant l'encolure de l'animal. Il va bien. Il s'est battu à mes côtés, avec mes amis et les siens. Nous avons vaincu loyalement et sauvé nombre de vies. Tu peux être fier de lui. »_

 _Sleipnir releva la tête, presque avec_ orgueil, _laissant le vieux Roi sans voix._

 _« Veux-tu faire un tour ? Dans les prés ? »_

 _L'immense cheval hocha la tête rapidement, et donna un léger coup de naseaux à Thor qui se mit à rire. Le Dieu de la Foudre ouvrit la porte de l'abri. Les domestiques se mirent à paniquer quand ils virent Thor suivit docilement par l'animal qu'ils avaient tant de mal à gérer depuis des siècles. Odin leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir, et il suivit son fils jusqu'aux prés bordant le bois aux hlynr, à proximité de Valaskjálf. L'heure qui suivie fut consacrée à expliquer aux courtisans et aux domestiques qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de la présence de Sleipnir dans les abords du palais._

 _Dans l'esprit du Roi, ce fut comme si une nouvelle pièce d'échec se créait. Si Sleipnir était intelligent, et allons plus loin, s'il maîtrisait la Magie, alors il avait tout à gagner à s'en faire un allié, et donc faire des efforts vers lui. Le soir même, Odin réservait un pré entier pour l'immense cheval, et faisait construire un abri sans porte, où Sleipnir pouvait aller sans avoir à passer par le moindre lad. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à Thor._

 _« Vous ne pouvez plus l'utiliser comme monture officielle, Père. C'est votre petit-fils, dit-il. »_

 _Et il s'employa à visiter Sleipnir chaque jour, entraînant avec lui tantôt ses amis, tantôt Odin lui-même. Le Souverain savait que son fils tentait le de faire culpabiliser, et il devait avouer que cela fonctionnait. Chaque jour, Sleipnir assurait le spectacle auprès de la noblesse Asyne. En quelques jours, l'immense cheval était passé de monstre à abattre, à attraction à la mode, et au bout de dix jours, on pouvait voir l'étalon à huit jambes parcourir les rues de la capitale sans crainte, salué parfois par les nobles, et les saluant en retour._

 _Parfois, et plus que la démonstration d'intelligence, c'était cela qui faisait culpabiliser le Roi, Odin pouvait sentir la Magie émaner du fils de Loki. Une puissante Magie, qui ressemblait à celle du Dieu du Chaos. Poussé par son sentiment de culpabilité, Odin avait demandé à son vieil ami Vlanarus de venir quelques temps à Asgard, au Palais, pour tenter d'apprendre à Sleipnir comment utiliser sa Magie._

Quelques jours après l'arrivée de Vlanarus, Thor était reparti sur Midgard. Depuis, chaque jour, Sleipnir prenait des leçons de Magie avec Vlanarus. De fait, on voyait un peu moins l'incroyable cheval déambuler dans les rues d'Asgard, mais désormais la population et la noblesse étaient habituées à interagir avec Sleipnir. Secrètement, Odin espérait que celui-ci ait hérité des dons incroyables de son père pour l'incarnation, et qu'il puisse prendre une forme plus 'normalisée'. S'il parvenait à défaire le sort qu'il avait lui-même jeté à Loki, peut-être son fils pourrait revenir à Valaskjálf avec moins de rancœur et de haine.

Le vieux Roi s'assit lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils luxueux de ses appartements. Depuis la mort de Frigga il se sentait faible et accablé. Il devait l'admettre, avoir ses fils près de lui, lui manquait. La perte de sa femme avait laissé un trou béant dans son âme et dans sa vie. Il n'avait pourtant pas été tendre avec elle. Mais elle était restée, le conseillant sans relâche sur la politique des Royaumes et sur ses relations avec ses fils. Maintes fois, il avait choisi de ne pas l'écouter. Presque à chaque fois, il s'en était mordu les doigts.

Personne ne pouvait contester qu'il était un grand Roi. Asgard n'avait jamais été aussi prospère que sous son règne, et les autres Royaumes, s'ils se plaignaient de l'ingérence du Royaume éternel, ne pouvait nier sa puissance. Il allait léguer à Thor un trône solide, sans faille, des Royaumes unifiés et en paix. Mais à quel prix ? Son fils cadet le haïssait. Sa femme était morte en défendant une mortelle qu'il n'avait pas voulu accueillir au Palais. Thor ne souhaitait plus prendre place sur le trône. Lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué et ne souhaitait pas allonger sa vie grâce à une pomme d'Iðunn. Son règne était un succès. Sa vie, un échec. Quand s'était-il mis à réfléchir ainsi ? A regretter ses actions ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un domestique annonça l'arrivée du Prince Thor. Odin fronça les sourcils. Thor n'était pas reparti depuis longtemps. Que pouvait-il bien se passer sur Midgard ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps car son fils entra dans les appartements royaux, dans toute sa gloire guerrière, et Odin comprit que quelque chose de grave se tramait.

« Père, commença Thor. J'apporte avec moi de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Le Titan Fou est aux portes de Midgard, avec toute une armée à sa solde. Il exige que lui soit remises les Gemmes d'Infini présentes sur Terre. Vous devez savoir Père, que Loki est revenu, et avec lui deux nouvelles Gemmes, et un humain s'est fait connaître du SHIELD. Il possède la Gemme du Temps, la dernière qui manquait. Nous avons accès aux six Gemmes d'Infini désormais, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant pour vaincre Thanos et son allié, Taneleer Tivan. Midgard a besoin d'aide, et je viens vous la demander. »

Thor se tut et attendit une réaction du Roi, droit et fier dans son armure, Mjöllnir à la main, prêt à en découdre. Odin malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude laissa ses vieux réflexes guerriers reprendre le dessus. Il se leva, Gungnir en main, alors qu'une stratégie militaire se dessinait déjà dans son esprit. Et une idée audacieuse également. Audacieuse et dangereuse, qui pourrait se retourner contre lui à tout moment.

« Mon fils, fait préparer les Einherjar. Prends avec toi trois compagnies, mais nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin d'autant de soldats.

\- Vous avez une idée Père ?

\- J'en ai une oui, et si je place mal ma confiance, alors ce sera la fin d'Asgard telle que nous la connaissons. Laisse-moi quelques minutes, je te rejoins au Bifröst.

\- Vous venez sur Midgard ? Vous quittez Asgard ? S'étonna Thor n'en revenant pas.

\- Oui, et Maître Vlanarus viendra également. Je ne doute pas qu'il accepte de m'accompagner. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonné, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta d'exécuter les ordres d'Odin, et quitta les appartements royaux. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Odin le rejoignit devant le Bifröst, une grande cassette de métal sous le bras. Il était suivit de près par Vlanarus, et étonnamment Sleipnir. Néanmoins, l'immense animal à huit pattes ne pouvait venir avec eux.

« Pourquoi ? Dit une voix qui sembla résonner dans la tête du Roi. »

Le Souverain ne sursauta pas, mais la surprise n'en était pas moins grande. Vlanarus à quelques pas avait un sourire en coin. Par les Nornes ! Sleipnir parlait ?

« Ce serait trop cruel pour Loki. Il ne peut pas te voir, Sleipnir, expliqua Odin. Sa douleur est déjà suffisamment grande. Te savoir à ses côtés sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que te toucher serait de la torture pour ton père. »

Et ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à l'animal, alors qu'il venait juste d'entrer dans l'immense jeu politique sur lequel régnait Odin. Le cheval hocha la tête et recula. Les compagnies d'Einherjars étaient déjà prêtes au combat, trois cents soldats casqués d'or et armés des meilleures épées. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir les navettes de combat, armées de canon, car trop volumineuses pour passer le Bifröst. Néanmoins, chaque compagnie possédait deux canons mobiles, lourds certes, mais terriblement destructeurs.

Évidemment, Sif et les trois guerriers avaient tenus à accompagner Thor vers l'affrontement. Le Prince aîné leur avait succinctement expliqué la situation, et tout le monde attendait désormais qu'Heimdall actionne le Pont Arc-en-Ciel.

 **Même jour – République Populaire de Chine, Hong Kong, Kwai Chung Parc :**

Le Gardien les envoya directement au cœur de la ville menacée par Thanos, dans une sorte de petite plaine, entourée d'arbres. L'endroit était largement suffisamment grand pour accueillir trois cents soldats Æsir. Lors de sa jeunesse, Odin venait souvent sur Midgard, quand les humains apprenaient encore à maîtriser le feu pour plier le fer à leur volonté. Désormais, ils en avaient la maîtrise pleine et entière. Leurs cités étaient construites en métal et s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. Bien sûr, Asgard n'avait rien à leur envier, la Cité Éternelle ne serait jamais surpassée.

Ils étaient a priori en fin d'après-midi, mais la lourde menace de Thanos assombrissait le ciel. Son vaisseau cachait la lumière du soleil, et les nuées de petits vaisseaux autonomes causaient des destructions dont les fumées obscurcissaient l'atmosphère et empuantissaient l'air. Odin resta silencieux quelques minutes, analysant la situation.

« Les Avengers et le SHIELD arrivent Père, annonça Thor. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe d'humains colorés les rejoignirent. Avec eux se trouvait Loki. Le Dieu du Chaos foudroyait du regard tout ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui, et son aura magique pulsait agressivement autour de lui. Mais une œillade noire de Vlanarus suffit à lui faire baisser les yeux et à adoucir son aura.

Odin se sentit stupidement jaloux. Si lui s'était aventuré à demander à son fils de contenir sa Magie, il n'aurait récolté qu'une longue et douloureuse dispute.

« Ben putain Brad Pitt, quand tu vas chercher du renfort, tu fais pas semblant, fit un humain dans une étrange armure en métal rouge et or.

\- Mes amis, annonça Thor, voici le Roi Odin, Père de Toute Chose. »

Un grand homme noir, chauve et borgne s'avança suivit de près par un homme plus petit, blanc cette fois. Le plus grand dégageait un charisme agressif. Il était de toute évidence un chef de guerre, tandis que le plus petit était calme et assuré, habitué à donner des ordres dans des contextes difficiles et à prendre des décisions dans le feu de l'action. Il devait être un général d'armée.

« Je suis Nick Fury, je suis en charge de l'Initiative Avengers dont fait partie le Prince Thor, se présenta le grand homme. Et voici Phil Coulson, Directeur du SHIELD. Pour le moment la zone est sous l'influence d'un sort, qui nous permet de rester invisibles aux yeux de Thanos. Mais Loki, si puissant qu'il est, ne peut pas le maintenir infiniment, c'est pourquoi il faut faire vite. La ville essuie une attaque frontale, destinée à faire peur à la population pour les inciter à faire pression sur les différents gouvernements. Heureusement, l'armée chinoise est très nombreuse et plutôt bien équipée. Le Japon et la Corée du Sud envoient des hommes, des portes avions et de l'équipement humanitaire, mais ils ne seront pas ici avant quelques heures. De plus nous redoutons un élargissement des cibles. Hong Kong est la plus grande ville du monde, et est très difficile à défendre, mais le Japon est très densément peuplée, proche d'ici, et est une cible de choix.

\- Il y a moins d'une semaine, les armées de Thanos ont attaqué Xandar, alors que nous y étions, dit une femme qui s'invita aux côtés des deux humains. Même façon de procéder. Il envoie d'abord des vaisseaux autonomes … comment vous appelez ça ici ?

\- Des drones, la renseigna l'homme dans l'armure rouge et or.

\- Des drones en première vague, puis des mercenaires. Principalement des Krees, anciennement loyaux à Ronan l'Exécuteur, quelques mercenaires Kryloriens également, sûrement fournis par Taneleer. Je doute que Thanos les envoie combattre de si tôt, car votre atmosphère est toxique pour les Krees. Mais les drones, c'est déjà un sacré morceau. Si vraiment la Terre n'accepte pas sa demande, alors il attaquera magiquement, et là, ça sentira le roussi pour Midgard.

\- Tivan et Loki nous ont fait un topo sur les capacités de Thanos, dit l'humain Coulson. Mais pour le moment, l'important est de repousser l'attaque des drones.

\- Vous avez raison humains, acquiesça Odin. Thor, tu mèneras nos troupes. Je veux Sif en tête de la première compagnie, Hogun dirigera la deuxième, et Volstagg la troisième. Fandral assurera la liaison entre les troupes et l'état-major.

\- Avant que vous ne vous dispersiez tous, dit Vlanarus, j'aimerai m'entretenir brièvement avec les dénommés Vision et Stephen Strange.

\- Nous allons les rejoindre, dit l'humain Coulson. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le gouvernement chinois nous prête des locaux para-nucléaires le temps de la crise. »

Dans un mouvement coordonné très spectaculaire, les trois cents Einherjars se mirent en branle, suivant Thor, Sif, Hogun et Volstagg. Fandral resta non loin de son Souverain, attendant ses ordres.

« Avant de rejoindre votre centre des opérations, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec mon fils. En privé, réclama Odin. »

Le regard de Loki se fit dur et l'homme en armure s'approcha sensiblement de lui, dans une attitude à demi protectrice. Mais Vlanarus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha de celui qui fut son élève et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille. S'en suivit un échange de chuchotements de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles tout le monde fit semblant de ne rien entendre, et de ne rien voir. Finalement, Loki céda, et s'approcha d'Odin. Sans lui demander une seule seconde son avis, il posa sa main sur son épaule et les fit se téléporter.

 **Quelques secondes plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Bedford Street :**

L'endroit où ils atterrirent était un salon, tout en longueur. Sur les murs, les étagères débordaient de livres, et quelques cadres égayaient un peu la pièce. Trois fauteuils étaient placés en demi cercle face à une fenêtre et une petite table basse ronde se trouvait entre eux. D'un geste Loki invita Odin à s'asseoir. Lui-même prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, dans une posture très rigide, méfiante. Son regard était dur, et on sentait qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour afficher un visage neutre. Odin posa la cassette de métal sur la petite table basse et prit place dans le fauteuil juste à côté de celui de Loki, et non en face de lui. Ce n'était pas une confrontation. Le silence était pesant, et Odin attendit que le Dieu du Chaos le brise.

« Je ne reviendrai pas, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Odin doucement. Je ne te forcerai pas à rentrer à Asgard, si tu ne le veux pas. »

Le silence se réinstalla, inconfortable.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Finit par s'écrier Loki. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez si ce n'est pas me faire rentrer à Asgard ?

\- Je souhaitais savoir comment tu allais mon fils. »

Loki eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Le Grand Odin ne fait rien sans qu'il n'ait une dizaine de buts différents en tête. Et je ne suis pas votre fils.

\- Je viens d'abord pour parler de toi. Et tu es mon fils.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, cassa Loki. Vous m'avez condamné. Thor m'a libéré. Je suis mort. Ma Magie m'a sauvé. J'ai pris temporairement votre place. Je suis entré en clandestinité. »

Odin sentit une grande lassitude le gagner. Il sentait que la rancœur de Loki allait être un frein considérable dans sa stratégie contre Thanos. Il fallait absolument que son fils et lui parviennent à communiquer sinon, ils courraient tous à la catastrophe.

« Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec toi, admit-il. Ta mère était bien meilleure que moi. Même enfant, tu semblais inaccessible pour moi, contrairement à Thor.

\- Oh, j'étais un enfant difficile alors ? Siffla Loki avec colère. Mais allez-y, continuez, faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux : me comparer à Thor encore et toujours.

\- Je ne te compare pas à Thor, nia mollement Odin.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Loki d'une voix basse et grave à deux doigts d'éclater. Vraiment ? Abandonne la Magie Loki, ce n'est pas une affaire d'Ase, tu seras un Guerrier comme ton frère. Tu dois être honnête et droit Loki, comme ton frère. Tu dois devenir plus fort Loki, comme ton frère. Thor a toujours été le modèle ultime que je devais atteindre, alors que je n'avais aucune chance de lui ressembler. Et vous me dites que vous ne me comparez pas à Thor ? Vous n'avez fait que cela, toute ma vie ! »

Odin encaissa la tirade de Loki, le plus stoïque possible. Encore une fois, mit en face de ses erreurs, il se réfugiait dans son rôle de Souverain, de marbre, inébranlable. Mais intérieurement, il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Loki.

« J'ai plus appris sur moi-même depuis un an et demi qu'en mille ans d'existence, conclut Loki amèrement. Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. »

Odin prit une grande inspiration, et commença à raconter l'histoire la mieux cachée d'Asgard.

« Tu n'as pas connu ton grand-père, Bor. Moi-même n'ait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup le côtoyer, il était des plus inaccessibles. Il était marié à Sjöfn. Elle non plus tu ne l'as pas connu. C'était une femme formidable, d'une beauté incomparable. Mais si je la considère comme ma mère, Sjöfn n'a jamais été ma génitrice. Je suis issu d'un adultère de Bor avec une Jötunn du nom de Bestla. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, ou quelle genre de femme elle était. Toute mon enfance, il m'a fallu cacher cette ascendance honteuse. J'en ai beaucoup souffert. »

A côté de lui, Loki avait arrêté de respirer et le regardait sans cacher sa stupeur.

« J'ai insisté auprès de ta mère pour cacher ton origine Jötunn, et je crois toujours que c'était la bonne solution, continua Odin. Si Asgard avait su d'où tu venais, tu n'aurais pas seulement été la risée de tes camarades et de la noblesse, mais aussi un paria. Il en était hors de question. Mon erreur est peut-être de t'avoir caché, à toi, ta propre ascendance. Je n'aurais pas dû resté fermé à ta différence, qui était aussi la mienne. J'avais peur, je l'admets, de te rendre encore plus différent des Æsir que tu ne l'étais déjà. Comprends-tu maintenant Loki ? Tu _es_ mon fils. Malgré que tu ne sois pas de mon sang, nous partageons beaucoup. »

Loki fixait la fenêtre désormais. Le ciel se tentait doucement des tous premiers rayons du sunna, que les humains appelaient soleil. Odin attendit patiemment que ses paroles soient acceptées par son fils et qu'il lui offre une nouvelle chance. Il se sentait un peu stupidement vulnérable. Personne, à part Bor, Sjöfn et Eir savaient qu'il n'était pas uniquement Ase. Bien sûr, certains auraient pu s'en douter, au vu de sa puissance magique, mais personne n'avait fait le lien avec une ascendance honteuse. Évidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il se vantait, mais personne dans le Royaume ignorait que leur Roi pouvait user de Magie si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce n'était pas une utilisation ignominieuse de la Magie, car Odin était connu pour sa vaillance au combat, et pour son habileté à l'épée, avant d'avoir tenu Gungnir.

« Vous avez une forme Jötunn ? Demanda Loki d'une voix presque timide qui rappelait que le Dieu du Chaos était très jeune. »

Tous avaient tendance à l'oublier, et lui le premier, mais Loki n'avait passé que d'un demi-siècle l'âge de la maturité en droit Ase. A peine plus d'un millénaire, et déjà un si lourd fardeau sur les épaules, et lui, Odin, allait rajouter un poids supplémentaire.

« Oui, tout comme toi, répondit le Roi en devenant bleu temporairement. »

Loki eut un étrange rire doublé d'un sanglot. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter.

« Je vous en veux tellement, Père, finit-il par chuchoter.

\- Tu en as parfaitement le droit, répondit Odin secrètement heureux que son fils l'appelle 'Père' à nouveau. »

Ils restèrent côte à côte de longs instants, silencieux, appréciant le moment pour ce qu'il était. Pas une réconciliation, mais un rétablissement de la communication entre eux.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour défaire le Titan Fou ? Demanda Loki lorsque ses larmes silencieuses se furent taries. Sa Magie est puissante. Même à trois, nous ne pouvons espérer le vaincre.

\- J'ai en effet un dernier útvegr en réserve, dit-il. »

Il se pencha et ouvrit la cassette de métal, révélant le Gant d'Infini forgé et construit par Thanos, des milliers d'années plus tôt.

« Búri, mon grand-père a mis toutes ses forces dans l'exil du Titan Fou, dit-il. Il a fini par en mourir, mais à la fin de sa vie, il répétait sans cesse une phrase, que beaucoup pensaient être le délire d'un homme moribond. 'Seul le Chaos est infini' disait-il. »

Il y eut un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de Loki, suivit immédiatement par une peur irraisonnable.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, dit-il précipitamment. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas. Les Gemmes ont causé ma perte, elles ont amplifié ma folie, nourri ma haine. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche très rapidement, désordonnés. Odin le laissa accumuler les excuses terrifiées, les explications bancales. Il attendit patiemment que Loki se calme, qu'il puisse penser avec la froide logique qui était son habituel attribut.

« Loki, mon fils, tu maîtrises le Chaos comme personne d'autre parmi les Neuf. Je sais que tu parviendras à dompter le Gant et les Gemmes. J'ai confiance en toi et en ta Magie.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas le Chaos, nia Loki sèchement. Je le laisse couler en moi, et il me laisse me nourrir de lui. Personne ne peut maîtriser le Chaos, et seul un fou peut seulement y penser.

\- Et c'est pourquoi je suis persuadé que tu peux porter le Gant et vaincre Thanos à son propre jeu. Il est temps que quelqu'un fasse confiance au Dieu de la Ruse. Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Le regard de Loki se focalisa sur le Gant. Il sembla réfléchir pendant de longs instants. Parfois, il tendait un doigt, une main au dessus du puissant artefact. Finalement, il prit la cassette de métal avec des gestes lents, empreints de respect et de crainte. D'un geste du poignet, il fit apparaître le Tesseract dans sa main. Ses yeux reflétaient la lueur bleue émise par le Cube Cosmique. Petit à petit, le Cube rapetissa, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un petit objet arrondis flottant au dessus de la paume de Loki.

Avec mille précautions, le Dieu du Chaos saisit la Gemme et la plaça dans son réceptacle sur le Gant. Odin ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il n'y eut pas d'explosion magique, ni lumière aveuglante. La Gemme sembla se fondre dans le Gant, comme si elle y avait été soudée. Et ce fut tout. Mais le Souverain d'Asgard pouvait sentir la Magie du Gant croître à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre signe que sa propre perception de la Magie, et un regard en direction de Loki lui apprit que son fils aussi ressentait cette Magie. Il semblait tout simplement fasciné par le Gant. Quand la puissance magique se stabilisa, il revint à la réalité.

« Nous devons rejoindre les autres, dit-il. Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps. J'imagine que Maître Vlanarus était chargé de convaincre Vision et Strange de me céder leur Gemme respective. Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Encore une fois, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Odin et les téléporta sans avertissement.

 **Même jour – République Populaire de Chine, Hong Kong, base militaire chinoise :**

Odin avait suffisamment voyagé dans les galaxies habitées pour reconnaître un complexe militaire. Il n'y avait rien de tel à Asgard, car la Cité Éternelle répugnait à utiliser le béton. C'était un matériel peu noble, indigne de la grandeur d'Asgard.

Peu de personnes étaient présentes. Ceux qui s'étaient présentés comme les dirigeants du groupe des Avengers, les humains Fury et Coulson, avec une femme en tenue de combat en polymères gris et noirs. Tivan était dans un coin, et quand Loki apparut, la cassette dans les mains, elle poussa une exclamation excitée.

« C'est le Gant d'Infini ? Demanda-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit Loki apparemment amusé, et pour l'amour d'Yggdrasil, n'y touche pas s'il te plaît.

\- Je veux juste regarder, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. »

Odin comprit avec quelques instants de retard qu'elle jouait une sorte de jeu avec Loki. Il semblait amusé et lui dévoila le Gant pendant quelques secondes avant de refermer la cassette.

« Mais, je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, gémit-elle.

\- C'était bien suffisant, rétorqua Loki. Si tu es sage, tu pourras le regarder cinq secondes de plus quand nous aurons vaincu le Titan Fou. »

Odin jeta un œil sur les écrans qui transmettaient les combats en direct. Les Avengers semblaient être efficaces contre les drones, et avec les trois compagnies d'Einherjars, ils tenaient tête à l'armée de Thanos. Il pouvait aussi voir de nombreux soldats humains, mais ceux-ci étaient visiblement occupés à évacuer la population.

« Majesté, mon Prince, salua Vlanarus en entrant dans la pièce avec l'humain Stephen Strange et la créature appelée Vision.

\- Maître, répondit Loki avec un véritable sourire sur les lèvres. »

Les anciens élève et professeur s'étreignirent brièvement et Odin en ressentit de la jalousie. Son fils préférait porter son affection vers Vlanarus, le meilleur ami du Souverain, plutôt que vers lui. Cela lui sembla être une sorte de symbole de son échec en tant que père.

« Avant d'utiliser le Gant, dit Loki, il faut attirer le Titan Fou hors de son vaisseau. S'il reste à l'intérieur de Sanctuaire II ce sera plus compliqué de le vaincre. Odin, vous êtes le descendant direct de celui qui l'a banni. Si vous entrez sur le champ de bataille, ce sera une provocation suffisante pour le faire sortir. J'espère. Sinon, je me positionnerai moi-même comme appât. Après tout, il m'a promis qu'en cas de défaite de ma part, je soupirerai pour quelque chose d'aussi doux que la douleur. Il doit être impatient de tenir sa promesse. »

Son ton était bien trop calme pour être vrai. Odin se doutait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, la terreur ne demandait qu'à sortir à nouveau.

« Il me faudra attendre afin d'insérer les Gemmes dans le Gant également, continua Loki. Il serait dommage que le Titan Fou puisse me localiser avant que je me sois habitué à la puissance du Gant. »

Odin hocha la tête et porta son attention sur les écrans, tentant de décider où sa présence pourrait faire le maximum de dégâts dans les rangs ennemis, sans le mettre en danger quand Thanos sortirait de sa tanière. Rejoindre Sif à la tête de la première compagnie semblait être la meilleure option. La femme en tenue de combat se proposa de les emmener sur place, Fandral et lui. Gungnir à la main, il monta dans un véhicule, et quitta la base souterraine, avec un dernier regard vers son fils cadet.

* * *

 _ **La scène entre Loki et Odin est issue du premier jet de cette fanfiction (qui, à l'époque s'appelait Raison de Vivre) et c'est des mois plus tard que je me suis rendue compte que j'ai un peu extrapolé ma propre vie dedans.**_

 _ **A propos du Docteur Strange, je me base pour son personnage et son background sur le film d'animation de 2007 je crois, que j'ai vu l'hiver dernier. (De toute façon, je n'ai toujours pas vu le film sorti il y a peu, mais entre manger tout les jours et payer le ciné, j'ai choisi de manger) (C'était un épisode de Vis ma vie de pauvre !)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des com's comme on disait dans les années 2000 !**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est un Interlude, et donc arrivera demain !**_


	21. Interlude 3 Phil Coulson

**Interlude 3 : Phil Coulson :**

 **31 mai 2015 – République Populaire de Chine, Hong Kong, base militaire chinoise :**

Lorsque Loki et Odin apparurent dans la base gracieusement prêtée par les chinois, Phil se força à ne pas sursauter. Fury semblait aussi à l'aise qu'à l'accoutumée, et Hill porta la main à son holster, mais se contint. Ils étaient en guerre que diable ! Les Æsir ne pouvaient pas respecter un minimum de protocoles de sécurité ? Une courte observation permit à Phil de constater que Loki avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et un peu rouges. Le Dieu du Chaos qui craque ? Voilà qui était rarissime. Mais pas une première. Sa crise de nerf à la tour Stark était encore dans les mémoires, et Phil savait que ce jour là quelque chose s'était joué, et peut-être dénoué chez Loki.

Phil attendit qu'Odin soit parti sur le terrain pour poser des questions.

« Quels sont les risques ?

\- A propos de l'utilisation du Gant d'Infini ? Fit Loki en se tournant vers lui. Ils sont nombreux. En premier lieu, je pourrais être vaporisé par la puissance magique.

\- Mais si le Père-de-Tout vous estime capable de porter le Gant, alors ce risque est plutôt minime, intervint Vlanarus. »

Loki acquiesça mollement. Phil se fit pour la deuxième fois de la journée la réflexion que s'ils avaient un problème avec Loki, ce ne serait pas à Odin qu'il en référerait, mais à ce Vlanarus.

« Le second risque plutôt immédiat serait que le pouvoir s'accapare de moi et que mon esprit s'efface. Dans ce cas, je deviendrai aussi dangereux que le Titan Fou, peut-être plus.

\- Très rassurant, grogna Fury.

\- Mais ce n'est pas cela que je crains, continua Loki sans tenir compte de Fury. Je me sais suffisamment obstiné pour parvenir à diriger la Magie du Gant. Le véritable danger est après. Si je vaincs le Titan Fou il se peut que je ne trouve pas la volonté d'enlever le Gant. Ce genre de pouvoir est puissamment addictif. Il vous faudra peut-être m'arracher le Gant par la force.

\- Et comme vous serez l'être le plus puissant du monde, nous aurons bien du mal, conclut Phil. Très bien. »

Il sortit son téléphone et alerta tous ses tireurs d'élite de se tenir prêts. Si cela n'arrêterait pas le Dieu du Chaos, cela le ralentirait suffisamment pour qu'Odin et Vlanarus interviennent. Il regrettait l'absence de Hawkeye, mais son meilleur sniper n'était plus un agent, et il avait pris sa retraite. Ce serait injuste de lui faire risquer sa vie à nouveau alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais Clint lui manquait. Il prit note de lui rendre visite quand toute cette merde serait terminée.

Sur les écrans, il put voir la Jeep de Hill arriver sur le terrain. Odin, Fandral et elle n'eurent pas le loisir d'atteindre la première compagnie de soldats Æsir. Ils furent pris d'assaut par les drones de Thanos. Des dizaines de petits vaisseaux grands comme des scooters et possédant deux canons projetant des rayons ou des boules d'énergie, s'agglutinèrent pour tirer sur le véhicule militaire. Touchée, la Jeep fit une embardée puis un tonneau. Rapidement, les occupants du véhicule en sortirent, Fandral en premier. Le Guerrier tira son souverain du piège de métal alors que Hill s'extirpait comme elle pouvait du côté conducteur. Elle parvint à se mettre à couvert derrière l'arrête d'un bâtiment. Malgré la mauvaise qualité des images issues du réseau de caméras de surveillance de la ville, Phil pouvait voir que l'agente était blessée à la tête. Les deux Æsir par contre s'en sortaient sans mal. Merci à leur fabuleuses capacités métaboliques.

Il était inutile de nier qu'Odin était la cible prioritaire de cette échauffourée. Fandral lui servait de bouclier et de garde du corps, mais le Roi d'Asgard n'était pas impotent du tout. Il faisait sa part de destruction dans les lignes ennemies. Sa lance, Gungnir, si Phil se fiait aux paroles de Thor, était à la fois une arme parfaitement maîtrisée et un canalisant magique. Aux rayons lasers, Odin répliquait par des tirs de sa lance, provoquant autant de dégâts qu'une mitrailleuse anti-aérien. Les drones semblaient inefficaces contre les deux Æsir.

Pendant que Hill, Odin et Fandral se battaient, Loki semblait s'effondrer sous le poids de la responsabilité que lui avait transmis le Roi. Porter à lui tout seul la responsabilité de la victoire contre Thanos ne lui faisait aucun bien, et Phil entendait Vlanarus tenter de rassurer le Prince. Étrangement, Tivan ne disait absolument rien et se contentait d'observer à la fois les écrans de surveillance, et à la fois la discussion entre Vlanarus et Loki. Phil n'en comprenait pas un mot cependant, car les deux extra-terrestres discutaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et aux sonorités dures et mélodiques. Tivan parut s'exaspérer après un bon moment.

« Ok, ça suffit, dit-elle en se plaçant face à Loki. Tu ne doutes jamais de toi à ce point d'habitude. Putain Loki ! Tu as réussi à maîtriser la Gemme de Pouvoir en quelques secondes, et tu n'as pas été tenté ni par la destruction, ni par quoique ce soit d'autre ! Tu contrôles la Gemme d'Espace. Je suis sûre que maintenant que ton esprit est plus clair, tu peux contrôler la Gemme d'Esprit. Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu es le plus grand Mage des Neuf Royaumes, mais tu ne peux pas contrôler les Gemmes ? Ce sont des conneries Loki ! Tu en es capable ! Et tu es capable de porter ce putain de Gant, comme tu es capables de t'en servir ! Et tu vas t'en servir ! Tu vas vaincre Thanos ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'exploser Sanctuaire II où Taneleer se trouve à coup sûr ! Tu vas nous venger ! Tous les deux ! On s'en fout de la Terre ! On s'en fout des Neuf ! Tu es à deux doigts de ta vengeance ! Et tu voudrais reculer ? Tu veux prouver à tous les hypertrophiés du muscle à Asgard que tu es un pleutre ? Qu'ils avaient raison de t'humilier ? Même pas capable d'aller au bout de tes actions ! Qu'est-ce que tes enfants vont penser de toi ? »

Le coup partit sans que personne ne le voit venir. Tivan tituba en arrière, mais resta debout. La Magie de Loki flamboyait autour de lui, une rage brute animait son regard.

« Ne parle plus jamais de mes enfants, gronda-t-il menaçant. »

Vlanarus lui-même s'était un peu écarté. Peut-être avait-il compris ce que Tivan tentait de faire. Réveiller la rage et la haine qui portait la volonté de Loki depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus comment se battre sans elles.

« Ok, ne parlons pas de tes enfants, dit-elle avec colère. Ne parlons pas du fait que si tu ne parviens pas à arrêter Thanos, il s'en prendra à tes enfants ! Ne parlons pas du fait que Taneleer sera ravi d'ajouter de tels spécimens à sa collection ! N'en parlons pas ! »

La Magie de Loki commençait à produire des interférences avec la technologie, et les écrans de surveillance se brouillaient par intermittence. Loki envoya un nouveau coup vers Tivan, mais cette fois, la femme était préparée et esquiva. D'un mouvement brusque, elle envoya un coup de poing dans le nez du Dieu. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas.

« Ça suffit ! Rugit Fury. Ça suffit ! Pendant que vous vous battez pour des broutilles, les choses se gâtent. Regardez ! »

Un peu honteusement, Phil s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de surveiller les écrans. Si Fury n'avait pas gardé son œil dessus, ils auraient peut-être réagi trop tard. Sanctuaire II descendait lentement sur la ville, projetant son ombre sur tout le quartier de Tung Chan Wai.

« Thanos sort de sa tanière, dit Tivan assez inutilement. »

Loki se tendit, mais la lueur de rage dans ses yeux ne s'éteignit pas. Il se tourna vers Vision et Strange qui se faisaient assez discrets.

La rencontre avec le Docteur Stephen Strange était assez fascinante. L'homme avait été un temps dans les radars du SHIELD pour ses capacités de chirurgien. Un médecin pareil, en cas de problème, pouvait toujours faire la différence. Malheureusement, il avait eu un grave accident de voiture qui avait endommagé ses deux mains. Le SHIELD avait arrêté de le surveiller à partir de là. Les radars du SHIELD s'étaient brusquement réveillés lorsqu'un soir, des médecins et des infirmiers juraient avoir vu l'ancien chirurgien dans les couloirs de l'hôpital où il avait exercé, et où étaient hospitalisés des enfants victimes d'une étrange maladie. Les petits patients étaient ressortis le lendemain, inexplicablement guéris. Depuis, le SHIELD essayait de remonter la trace du Docteur, mais l'homme ne laissait aucun indice derrière lui.

A l'incrédulité générale, c'est Barnes qui était rentré un jour avec Strange sur ses talons, une semaine après le départ de Loki et Tivan. Le Sergent n'en avait pas dit beaucoup. Apparemment, HYDRA était tout aussi intéressé par le Docteur que le SHIELD, et Tivan avait traqué l'ancien chirurgien avec des moyens que l'agence ne possédait pas. Elle avait reconnu les effets d'une Gemme dans les événements de l'hôpital et avait donné les moyens à Barnes de retrouver Strange au moment où elle partait avec Loki, sans en parler à ce dernier.

Tout ça était très confus, et Phil avait bon espoir de démêler cet imbroglio plus tard, quand tout serait terminé.

« Il me faut enchâsser les Gemmes, dit Loki en direction de Vision et Strange.

\- Non, attends, l'interrompit Tivan. Ce n'est pas Thanos qui sort. »

En effet, le vaisseau spatial s'était arrêté après avoir démolis quelques immeubles, heureusement évacués depuis quelque temps, et trois portes s'étaient ouvertes, déversant sur la ville une armée de soldats très grands, en combinaisons.

« Des Krees, fit Tivan. »

Une grande partie des soldats convergeaient vers la position d'Odin, Hill et Fandral. Heureusement pour eux, Thor taillait une route avec Sif et la première compagnie pour venir en aide à son père, et Iron Man avait déjà annoncé qu'il se dirigeait vers la position du Roi d'Asgard. Loki fixait les écrans avec une grande concentration et une grande angoisse. Les combats tendaient tous à rejoindre la position d'Odin. L'Ase se battait formidablement. Il était inutile de nier qu'il était encore un guerrier accompli. Avec son fils aîné, lorsque Thor le rejoignit, ils formèrent une équipe redoutable et meurtrière. Et les rangs ennemis s'éclaircissaient. Les Krees y réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de s'attaquer aux deux Æsir. Si bien que la situation tournait au désavantage des forces de Thanos.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les Krees et les drones battirent en retraite vers le vaisseau-mère mais n'y entrèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de s'aligner en haie d'honneur, pour accueillir leur maître. Une immense porte s'ouvrit et une créature formidable sortit du vaisseau. Pendant quelques secondes, Phil hésita à surveiller les écrans ou Loki qui s'était animé derrière lui. Mais quand la créature se mit à parler, il focalisa son attention sur les images de surveillance.

Thanos, car c'était bien lui, était peut-être plus grand que Thor lui-même, et certainement plus large que lui. Il marchait lentement, d'un pas sûr et conquérant, descendant la rampe du vaisseau à la manière d'un envahisseur vainqueur. Les caméras étaient de mauvaises qualités, mais au moins, ils avaient la couleur. La peau du Titan était d'un violet tirant sur le gris, et était marquée à la manière de la roche. La créature toute entière donnait cette impression inamovible d'un rocher. Un rocher habillé d'une armure de métal cependant, preuve que Thanos devait être vulnérable quelque part.

« Il ne sert à rien de résister, dit-il d'une voix puissante, rauque et incroyablement grave quand il posa le pied sur Terre. Personne ne peut me vaincre. Surtout pas quelques humains. Même pas toi Odin Borson, petit-fils de celui qui m'a exilé. Tu n'en a pas le pouvoir. »

Il ne laissa personne lui répondre et leva la main gauche. Il portait un gant qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Loki avait dans les bras, mis à part que Loki y insérait le plus vite possible les Gemmes d'Infini, et que celui de Thanos était vide de la moindre pierre. Malgré tout, le gant du Titan semblait posséder une forme d'énergie propre car un puissant rayon en sortit. Rayon qui balaya une dizaine d'Einherjars, et de soldats chinois. Aussitôt, Iron Man riposta et envoya un petit missile sur le Titan, mais sans succès. La créature se mit à rire, et envoya un rayon vers Stark qui s'envola pour esquiver. Thor se porta au secours de son ami, mais n'osa pas invoquer la foudre au milieu d'autant de monde. Mjöllnir fut projetée à toute vitesse vers Thanos, mais une fois encore, le Titan se montra coriace. Néanmoins son attention se porta sur le fils d'Odin, et plus sur le milliardaire volant.

« Je vois que ta progéniture est tout aussi incompétente que toi, Odin, ricana-t-il en visant Thor.

\- Ça suffit Thanos. C'est après moi que tu en as, alors battons-nous. »

Phil n'écouta pas la réplique de Thanos, qu'il savait inintéressante par avance, mais porta son attention sur Loki. Presque toutes les Gemmes étaient enchâssées sur le Gant, et l'objet pulsait d'énergie, même les humains pouvaient le sentir. Il ne manquait plus qu'à insérer la Gemme d'Esprit, qui ornait le front de Vision jusqu'à présent. Si Phil avait bien compris, lorsque Vision ôterait sa Gemme, il ne serait plus qu'un corps sans âme, inerte. Mais il semblait prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Fury se mit à déverser une tonne d'ordres par radio. Apparemment, les troupes promises par les Sud-Coréens arrivaient par porte-avion, et les premiers Falcons aux couleurs de la Corée survolèrent la ville, et lâchèrent quelques bombes sur Sanctuaire II. Cela détourna l'attention de Thanos, et Odin en profita pour lui porter un coup de sa lance magique, blessant le Titan au visage. Cela le mit en rage, et une vague magique sortit du Gant et balaya tout sur son passage.

« Merde ! Jura Fury violemment. Merde ! On a plus l'image ! Et le satellite est out. Je veux des images dans cinq minutes !

\- Monsieur, se risqua un technicien. Ce n'est pas le réseau qui est en cause. C'est la caméra. La caméra est détruite.

\- Passez-moi Stark, exigea Phil. Stark ? Vous me recevez ? On n'a plus d'image de la zone, les caméras sont détruites.

\- _Pas de soucis Directeur, FRIDAY, lance les images de l'armure dans le QG._ »

Cela prit quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Fury balança sa frustration à la tête de tout ceux qui osèrent le regarder.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour intervenir vous ? Aboya-t-il vers Loki. »

Le Dieu du Chaos sembla gonfler de colère.

« Le Gant d'Infini est l'artefact le plus puissant et le plus dangereux de l'univers, Fury, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Il se manipule avec patience, respect et surtout prudence. Je dois attendre que sa Magie se stabilise avant d'insérer la dernière Gemme. »

Vision à côté de lui semblait attendre son feu vert, et Strange regardait le Gant, fasciné.

« Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas aider ? Poursuivit Fury sur le même ton en direction de l'ancien chirurgien.

\- Je préfère rester ici en cas d'explosion magique, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton très calme au vu de la situation. Pour votre protection, il est préférable que je sois sur place pour contenir les assauts d'énergie magique si elles deviennent incontrôlables. A moins que vous n'ayez une subite envie de mourir, auquel cas, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller porter secours à vos héros. »

Fury ne rétorqua rien. Ils avaient enfin les images directement filmées depuis le casque d'Iron Man.

Loki eut une exclamation angoissée. Si Thanos saignait de la tête, cela ne semblait pas l'handicaper une seule seconde. Par contre, il était évident qu'Odin faiblissait rapidement. Autour de lui, le protégeant, il y avait Fandral et Thor bien sûr, mais la majorité des Avengers avaient convergé pour soutenir le Souverain, conscients qu'il était un peu le Roi de la grande partie d'échec qui se jouait. Et Loki était la Reine. Une Reine qui tardait à intervenir sur le plateau.

Néanmoins, voir son père et son frère en mauvaise posture sembla donner un coup de fouet au Dieu du Chaos. Vision ôta la Gemme d'Esprit de son front et la lui tendit. Au moment où les doigts de l'androïde perdirent le contact avec la Gemme, Vision s'effondra sur lui-même, rattrapé in extremis par Strange et Tivan. Ils l'allongèrent sur le sol, en PLS contre un mur, à l'abri des piétinements. Loki enfonça la dernière Gemme dans son orifice sur le Gant, et attendit, un peu tremblant, son regard passant successivement du Gant aux écrans, dans une anxiété fébrile.

Phil s'autorisa à regarder le fameux Gant, enfin. On aurait dit le gantelet d'une armure médiévale, doré cependant, et décoré au niveau du poignet et de l'avant-bras. Les Gemmes placées dessus brillaient et chacune avait une couleur particulière. Il y avait une Gemme à la base de chaque doigt, jaune pour le pouce, celle qui était auparavant sur le front de Vision, verte pour l'index, bleue pour le majeur, celle qui était dans le Tesseract, rouge pour l'annulaire, et violette pour l'auriculaire. Elle semblait être en réseau avec la dernière Gemme, la Gemme orange que Strange portait jusqu'ici autour du cou. Phil se demanda brièvement si l'emplacement des Gemmes avait une quelconque incidence sur l'utilisation du Gant, mais il se dit aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de poser ce genre de questions.

Désormais, l'attention de la pièce se focalisait sur Loki, aux prises avec son angoisse et approchant la main du gantelet doré. Quand il l'enfila, ses traits se crispèrent de douleur et d'autre chose, mais Phil ne sut pas dire quoi. Il n'y eut pas d'explosion, de vent surnaturel, ni de lumière éclatante, juste la souffrance du Dieu et la sensation que la pression de la pièce augmentait de plusieurs bars. Respirer était devenu difficile, bouger n'était pas question. Ce sentiment s'étiola après quelques instants assez effrayants. Loki rouvrit les yeux et ceux qui l'entouraient se reculèrent d'un pas. Ses pupilles avaient disparu, remplacées par un blanc éclatant et irisé, où se mêlaient toutes les couleurs des Gemmes, comme si elles se partageaient le contrôle du corps de Loki.

Le Dieu ramena sa main gauche, désormais gantée, sur sa poitrine et disparut, réapparaissant quasi immédiatement dans le champ de vision de Stark, en plein champ de bataille.

* * *

 _ **C'était un interlude un peu long, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !  
**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	22. A4 C5 Tony Stark

**Chapitre 18 : Tony Stark :**

 **31 mai 2015 – République Populaire de Chine, Hong Kong, Quartier de Tung Chan Wai – Tony Stark :**

Tony avait vécu un certain nombre de batailles difficiles dans sa vie. La bataille de New-York, où ils avaient vaincu les Chitauri. La bataille du Norco, où il avait cru perdre Pepper à tout jamais. La bataille de Novi Grad en Sokovie, où Ultron avait presque détruit le putain de monde. Sa bataille toute personnelle contre l'alcool, qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné, il devait l'admettre. Mais cette fois, à Hong Kong, c'était un tout nouveau niveau de guerre dans lequel il s'était engagé.

D'abord, ils se battaient contre une armée extra-terrestre. Ouais, déjà-vu. Du réchauffé. Une armée de drones extra-terrestres. Ok, ça c'était nouveau. Une armée de drones extra-terrestres, suppléée par une armée d'extra-terrestre, dirigées par une créature extra-terrestre de plus de six mille ans. Là, on commençait à avoir quelque chose. Peut-être le scénario d'un film catastrophe, un direct to DVD quelconque, un bon nanar. Ouais, seulement, attention, roulements de tambours, c'était la putain de réalité. Et Tony commençait à en avoir assez des extra-terrestres. Pouvait-on être xénophobe de tout ce qui n'était pas terrestre ? Une forme de racisme ? Ah, oui, ils avaient des alliés extra-terrestres. Ça sauvait les meubles.

Il envoya un coup de propulseur sur un drone trop près de lui, et l'engin explosa en vol, s'écrasant au sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Heureusement que l'armée chinoise avait déjà évacué les lieux, quelques temps plus tôt.

Le truc c'était que les drones n'étaient plus tout seuls sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient été rejoints par de véritables êtres, en chair, en os, et en combinaisons futuristes, armés de sortes de fusils hyper précis et destructeurs. Les soldats chinois tombaient comme des mouches, les quelques agents du SHIELD sur place s'abritaient comme ils le pouvaient, et les Avengers peinaient à secourir tout le monde. Sans compter qu'Odin lui-même était apparu sur le champ de bataille et que l'armée ennemie se concentrait en grande majorité sur lui. Heureusement pour tous, Odin n'était pas un impotent, et les soldats Æsir étaient des plus efficaces. Pouce à pouce, pied à pied, tous ensemble, ils parvenaient à gagner du terrain, jusqu'à ce que Thanos en personne apparaisse.

Depuis, ils s'en prenaient un peu plein la gueule. Odin avait bien réussi à le blesser à la tête, mais cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça, et le Titan continuait de tout détruire autour de lui. Tony s'était positionné comme Steve, Barnes et Rhodey, pour protéger Odin le plus longtemps possible, en cercle, avec Thor et un type qui ressemblait à un Inigo Montoya blond.

Quand soudain, Loki entra en scène. Enfin, quand il disait Loki, c'était son corps, y avait pas de doute. Quand à savoir si c'était toujours lui, aux commandes, c'était moins sûr. Déjà ses yeux, qui semblaient vouloir se reconvertir en boules à facettes disco. Et puis sa gestuelle. Plus brusque, moins fluide, mais aussi plus puissante. D'un geste, il avait balayé tous les drones à proximité, d'un autre, il avait figé deux douzaines de Krees belliqueux. Thanos avait crié de rage quand il avait reconnu le Gant que portait Loki. Mais le Titan semblait savoir que quoi qu'était devenu le Dieu du Chaos, il ne pouvait plus raisonner avec lui, et il s'était donc plongé dans le combat.

Le Gant de Thanos était à tout point de vue moins puissant, mais le Titan avait pour lui sa force naturelle, sa connaissance et sa malveillance. Il s'était complètement désintéressé d'Odin et de Thor … enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

Pour rompre la confiance de Loki-pas-vraiment-lui, il attaqua brutalement son père et son frère. Tony tenta d'intervenir et se prit le rayon magique en pleine poitrine. La puissance du coup l'envoya voler, tournoyant dans les airs. Ses écrans clignotaient de manière inquiétantes, mais FRIDAY parvint à stabiliser l'armure, alors que Tony tentait de seulement reprendre son souffle. Bénies étaient les intelligences artificielles.

Il rassura ses amis et coéquipiers quand il eut repris le contrôle total de son armure, mais il leur apprit également que deux de ses propulseurs étaient endommagés, le pied et la main droite, l'empêchant de voler efficacement. Il se posa au sol le plus en douceur possible, et s'efforça de se tailler un chemin vers le centre des combats, malgré les protestations de Steve et Rhodey. Cependant, avec deux propulseurs en moins, et une réserve de munitions sur la fin, il n'allait pas aller loin, et il le sentait. Les drones avaient déserté le cœur de la bataille, mais continuaient de faire du dégât dans la ville. Tony était une cible idéale pour eux, et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Enfin à processeur joie.

Assez vite, Tony se retrouva encerclé par ces engins volants beaucoup trop identifiables, qui lui tiraient dessus. Les rayons ne causaient pas trop de dégâts sur l'armure, car sa merveilleuse invention absorbait une grande partie de l'énergie, mais chaque tir causait une certaine douleur, et Tony était assez sûr de finir par devenir dingue à force de prendre de gros court-jus. Il ne pouvait pas bouger de sa position, il ne pouvait plus voler, et il n'avait plus de lasers one-shot pour se sortir de là.

Il commençait à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de faire le mort, quand les drones commencèrent à exploser, par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Saint Esprit qui avait un corps alien et féminin, et qui arrivait avec un gros fusil à la main.

« Un coup de main Stark ? Proposa Eatta en se positionnant à côté de lui.

\- Pas de refus. »

A eux deux, ils parvinrent à éliminer une bonne partie des drones en quelques minutes.

« Je m'impatiente, fit-elle. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux monter dans Sanctuaire II et trouver Taneleer. Mon frère. En quelque sorte. »

Elle tira sur un Kree qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

« Pour le tuer, explicita-t-elle inutilement. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je me jeter dans la gueule du loup, alors que mon armure n'est pas complètement opérationnelle.

\- J'ai d'autres armes. Et je pense que tu es curieux de voir à quoi ressemble un véritable vaisseau spatial de l'intérieur. »

Putain, elle avait raison. Tony crevait d'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Un minuscule coup d'œil. D'un geste, il se débarrassa d'une grande partie de son armure, ne gardant que le casque, le plastron, les protections des avant-bras et les jambières. Ce qu'il portait comme chaussures, et qui s'apparentaient plus à des chaussons de plongée sous-marine, était un peu léger, mais il saurait s'en contenter. Fury se mit à gueuler dans son oreillettes.

« Je ne vais pas garder une armure qui me ralentit, se défendit Tony en suivant Eatta. Et si vous voulez des images, demandez à War Machine. »

Fury devait considérer l'idée car Tony ne l'entendit plus lui hurler dessus.

Il ne savait pas grand chose du combat épique qui opposait Loki et Thanos, juste que pour le moment, Loki avait un peu le dessus mais que l'enfoiré violet se défendait bien. Eatta lui fila un flingue issu tout droit d'un film de science-fiction, et il la suivit dans les rues de Hong Kong, pour rejoindre le vaisseau de Thanos. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre un bord de l'engin en forme de H immense. Ils étaient devant l'un des 'pieds' où s'était ouverte l'une des portes quelques temps plus tôt, mais la rampe d'accès avait été remontée et la porte refermée pour empêcher quiconque de monter clandestinement à bord. Heureusement, Eatta semblait tout savoir ou presque, et la porte n'était pas si haute. Elle expliqua que le sas était équipé d'une ouverture de secours à l'extérieur, et qu'il suffisait de l'atteindre.

Tony n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il n'était pas le gars le plus grand de l'univers. Il n'atteignait pas le mètre soixante-quinze, alors que son père faisait presque un mètre quatre-vingt. Un complexe de plus chez l'adolescent et le jeune adulte qu'on avait forcé toute sa vie à faire mieux que son géniteur. C'est pourquoi devoir faire la courte-échelle à Eatta le mit assez mal à l'aise. C'était un comble. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher sa taille si elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la poignée d'ouverture du sas ! Si ? Il se torturait l'esprit alors que les bottes de combat de la femme alien abîmaient les épaulières de son plastron et lui labouraient les épaules. Elle pesait son poids tout de même !

« Je l'ai ! S'exclama Eatta. »

Une demi-seconde plus tard, un chuintement lui appris que le sas s'ouvrait. Eatta bondit de ses épaules pour se jeter dans l'ouverture, coupant le souffle de Tony. A plat ventre sur le sol, elle lui tendit les bras pour l'aider à monter. Cela prit un peu de temps, mais il y parvint sans trop de mal. Il fallait dire que la femme avait une force insoupçonnable.

« Ok, par où on va maintenant ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de tenir son fusil prêt à faire feu sur l'ennemi et s'avança dans le couloir. Ouais, c'était vrai. Territoire ennemi, silence, tout ça. Valait mieux la boucler. Il se souvint qu'il était là pour observer comment était fait un vaisseau spatial de l'intérieur, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Au premier abord, cela avoir l'air d'un complexe militaire de l'ancienne Union Soviétique. Gris, froid, métallique plutôt que bétonné.

« N'enlève surtout pas ton casque Stark, recommanda Eatta. L'air n'est pas respirable pour un humain. »

Tony ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il n'était pas un idiot merci beaucoup. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le parc, disant que l'atmosphère terrestre était toxique pour leurs ennemis. Les capteurs de l'armure étaient éteints, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire fonctionner ses méninges. D'ailleurs, il s'était rendu compte dès la porte du sas fermée que la réception avec l'extérieur avait été réduite.

Il suivit la femme jusqu'à rencontrer un groupe de soldats. Tout partit en vrille. L'arme que Tony tenait dans les mains tirait des rayons d'il ne savait pas quoi, mais ce n'était pas des lasers. Peut-être de l'électricité ? Il faudrait qu'il y jette un coup d'œil quand toute cette merde serait calmée. Ces envahisseurs-là n'avaient de combinaison. Par contre, ils avaient bien compris que Tony avait besoin de son casque pour respirer, et sa tête était donc la cible privilégiée de leurs tirs. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire l'impasse sur une séance d'entraînement avec Natasha. Elle était une prof impitoyable, mais il lui enviait sa souplesse à ce moment.

Le couloir étroit n'était pas pratique du tout pour se battre. Les tirs explosaient dans des gerbes d'étincelles sur les murs, quand ceux-ci manquaient leur cible. Tony était un peu ébloui par tout ça, incapable de comprendre toute l'action. Il tirait dans le tas, espérant blesser ou tuer ses ennemis. Il avait perdu de vue Eatta, mais au bruit, il semblait qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

« Stark ! Appela-t-elle derrière lui. Par ici ! »

Il tira une dernière fois pour ralentir les Krees et se précipita à la suite de la femme. Elle venait d'ouvrir une porte, et quand il fut passé, elle la referma, leur donnant du temps.

« Ils sont coriaces, se plaignit Tony dans sa barbe.

\- _St..rk,_ fit une voix hachée dans son oreillette. _D…ez … là._

\- J'entends rien, fit-il en espérant que son interlocuteur pouvait le recevoir. T'as un moyen de trouver ton frère au moins ? Demanda Tony à la femme qui marchait d'un pas rapide devant lui. »

Derrière eux, ils entendaient les coups et les tirs contre la porte. Elle n'allait pas tarder à céder.

« Non, mais il doit déjà savoir que je suis ici, répondit-elle.

\- Alors quoi, c'est lui qui va nous trouver ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et Tony regretta de s'être laissé entraîner dans ce merdier. Soudain, le vaisseau trembla et les lumières s'éteignirent. Très vite, il y eut une sorte de réseau de secours de mis en route, et ils baignèrent dans une lumière rouge orangée un peu angoissante.

« Ok, marmonna-t-il. Pas du tout flippant. Fais gaffe au xénomorphe Tony. »

Ils marchaient plus lentement maintenant. Les coups sur la porte derrière eux s'étaient arrêtés, preuve que quelque chose se passait. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, Tony avait l'impression qu'Eatta savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle ne semblait pas marcher au hasard, et ouvrait des portes spécifiques. Si elle ne savait pas où était Taneleer Tivan, au moins, elle savait où chercher.

« Il se passe quoi putain, grommela Tony. Y a plus personne. Ça sent pas bon.

\- Chut, intima soudain Eatta. On n'est pas loin du centre de commande.

\- Comment tu sais ça bordel ? Je croyais que tu savais pas où t'allais.

\- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas où était Taneleer, pas que je ne savais pas me repérer sur Sanctuaire II, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Maintenant tais-toi ! »

Tony obéit et se positionna derrière elle, attendant son signal pour entrer dans ce qui était apparemment le centre de commande, donc le centre névralgique du vaisseau. Endroit intéressant à conquérir, il en convenait. D'un coup d'épaule elle enfonça la porte, et commença à tirer. Tony la suivit, mais ne put engager le combat, car Eatta restait campée sur le seuil, et il ne voulait pas la blesser. Un coup d'œil néanmoins lui apprit qu'il y avait une douzaine d'aliens dans la pièce, pris par surprise, et qui avaient du mal à réagir à l'attaque brutale.

« Il n'est pas là ! Ragea la femme quand elle eut tué tout le monde. »

Tony était stupéfait. Certes, ces aliens tentaient de conquérir la Terre, mais la femme ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour continuer sa route, Tony la stoppa.

« Attends, c'est le centre de commande tu as dit ? On devrait pouvoir trouver où il est d'ici, s'il est toujours sur le vaisseau.

\- Tu ne parles pas leur langue.

\- Et toi ? »

Elle soupira, mais accepta de faire la traduction. Tony était surexcité. Il touchait de la technologie alien ! Et ce n'était même pas trop compliqué ! Après quelques minutes, il avait compris comment fonctionnait la surveillance vidéo, et cherchait du regard une silhouette qui serait différente de celle des Krees sur les petites vignettes affichées à l'écran. Certaines images montraient ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, mais aucune ne montrait le combat entre Loki-plus-tout-à-fait-lui et Thanos. Cependant, on pouvait voir que les soldats Krees s'étaient regroupés autour du vaisseau et s'attaquaient sans succès à une énorme masse verte.

« Merde, c'est Hulk ! S'exclama Tony. Bruce est là ! Il était en Chine depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Trouvé ! Fit Eatta sans faire mine de l'avoir entendu. »

Et sans même vérifier si Tony la suivait, elle se jeta hors de la salle de commande. Le Milliardaire resta indécis. Courir après Eatta ? Rejoindre les autres Avengers dehors alors que son armure était foutue ? Tenter de faire du dégât à l'aveugle dans le vaisseau ? Sur l'écran, la silhouette du Hulk martelait contre la paroi de Sanctuaire II, enfonçant le métal. Ouais, il pouvait certainement essayer de faire du dégât ici. Il avait compris grâce aux traductions sommaires d'Eatta et aux pictogrammes où se trouvait les commandes de communication, et s'attela à le hacker. Il était un génie, c'était pourquoi en quelques tâtonnement, il entendit des voix. Quelques hésitations plus tard et il était positivement certains d'avoir coupé toutes les communications entre les groupes de soldats.

Ce ne fut pas flagrant tout de suite, mais en observant bien sur les écrans, Tony s'aperçut que les envahisseurs perdaient en cohérence de groupe. Bientôt, il fut manifeste qu'ils étaient complètement désorganisés. Par l'absence d'état major, morts à ses pieds, mais aussi par l'absence de radio tout simplement. Le Hulk se désintéressa de la carlingue du vaisseau pour se concentrer sur l'écrasement d'un maximum de ces méchants en combinaison qui s'agitaient à ses pieds.

Sur une autre vignette de surveillance, Tony aperçut Eatta courir. Il la suivit d'écran en écran, pour enfin rejoindre un homme clairement en train de fuir. Malheureusement pour lui, la femme le rattrapa. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Taneleer tenta de courir mais Eatta lui tira un rayon d'énergie en pleine tête.

Tout ça pour ça. L'anti-climax le plus chiant de toute l'histoire des anti-climax. Tony s'attendait presque à ce que la femme revienne et fasse un commentaire du type 'ça, c'est fait' et à barrer 'tuer Taneleer' sur sa to-do list. Presque. Seulement, Eatta resta plantée là, en plein milieu du couloir. Merde. Elle était en état de choc. Anxieux de voir quelque Kree malavisé lui tomber dessus, il se précipita dans les couloirs pour la rejoindre. Malheureusement, il se perdit assez vite. Les coursives se ressemblaient toutes, et avec la lumière rouge-orangée, Tony était un peu désorienté. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une cohorte de Krees en combinaison, prêts à sortir mais incapables de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il fit demi-tour précipitamment, se sachant poursuivit par une horde de Krees déchaînés et armés jusqu'aux dents. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que les premiers tirs se fassent entendre. Ça sentait le roussi pour ses fesses. Et il y tenait à ses fesses !

Il se mit dans l'angle d'un mur, à couvert, et répliqua. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage du nombre. Il était vraiment dans la panade. Derrière lui s'étendaient des kilomètres de couloirs, devant se positionnaient les Krees dans une formation militaire organisée et efficace. Merde, merde, merde.

Soudain, il y eut un fracas, comme d'énormes coups portés contre les murs. Tony comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait, et s'éloigna de la source du bruit, juste à temps, car quelques secondes plus tard, des débris de métal tombèrent juste là où il se tenait. Une énorme main verte venait de crever le mur métallique. Elle se retira, et Tony vit le visage de Hulk à l'extérieur. Le Milliardaire put également sentir le changement d'atmosphère. Du vent agita ses vêtements pendant quelques instants. Malheureusement pour lui, les Krees étaient déjà en combinaison, et n'étaient donc pas affectés par le changement de composition de l'air. Par contre, ils étaient clairement apeurés par l'apparition de Hulk. Le béhémoth arrachait petit à petit des pans du mur, rendant les Krees vulnérables à une attaque extérieure. Et il y en eut. L'armée chinoise et l'armée sud-coréenne s'étaient alliées et montèrent pour prendre le vaisseau d'assaut.

Profitant du désordre généralisé, Tony repartit à la recherche d'Eatta. Cette fois, il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Il tomba sur elle tout à fait par hasard. Elle était toujours debout à côté du cadavre de celui qui fut son frère. Il n'osa pas trop s'approcher, mais il avait toujours peur que d'autres ennemis ne leur tombent sur le coin de la gueule.

« Eatta, appela-t-il sans effet. Eatta ! »

Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

« C'est fini, dit-elle platement. C'est bon, c'est fini. J'ai fini. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

\- Défendre ta vie déjà, répondit Tony. Le vaisseau grouille de Krees qui ne demande qu'à nous éliminer. »

Elle le fixa longuement, une sorte d'interrogation dans les yeux, mais finit par bouger enfin.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas complètement fini. Il reste Thanos et son armée. »

Elle reprit son flingue en main de manière plus assurée et s'avança dans le couloir.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hulk, répondit simplement Tony.

\- Oh ? Banner était en Asie alors ? Bien, ça va rassurer un tas de gens. Toi en premier. »

Tony ne répondit rien. Ouais, il était rassuré de voir que son Science Bro était vivant et apparemment bien portant. En tout cas, Hulk l'était. Et la phrase de la femme montrait bien qu'elle n'avait prêté aucune attention aux paroles de Tony dans la salle de commande.

« Sortons d'ici, décréta Eatta. Je veux voir où en est Loki de son ultime combat. »

Elle dit cela avec un petit ton ironique, mais Tony put sentir l'inquiétude derrière ses paroles.

« Ouais, moi aussi, marmonna le Génie. »

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer jusqu'à présent, mais il était soucieux quant au déroulement du combat. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles, son oreillette ne parvenant plus à capter les ondes radio. D'ailleurs, est-ce que sortir du vaisseau allait arranger les choses ?

Apparemment oui. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, en passant par la porte d'où ils étaient venus, ils purent entendre les communications de Fury aux autres Avengers. L'armée Kree était en déroute. Les Æsir essuyaient peu de victimes, au contraire des militaires humains, qui avaient du mal à lutter contre les extra-terrestres. De ce qu'il entendit, il comprit que Natasha était blessée et avait été évacuée à l'abri. Fury guidait les frappes de War Machine, et l'arrivée de Hulk avait été vécue comme une sorte de soulagement. Personne ne pouvait vaincre le Berserker. Il n'eut pas de nouvelles de Steve et Barnes, mais il ne s'en faisait pas pour eux. Ils étaient putain d'efficaces ensemble.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre, les Krees se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Beaucoup tentaient de prendre la fuite et de rejoindre leur vaisseau. Cela fit sourire Tony. Il voulait voir leurs têtes quand ils comprendraient que Hulk avait creusé un gros trou à l'intérieur, et qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage ! Bien sûr, il se doutait que les protocoles de sécurité existaient pour garantir l'isolation d'un maximum de zones du vaisseau, afin de minimiser les dégâts. Mais il doutait que leurs envahisseurs puissent partir comme ça, sans trop d'encombres. Il ricana méchamment en faisant en sorte de les pousser vers le vaisseau, tirant sur des petits groupes de Krees affolés.

Trouver le lieu de l'affrontement entre Loki-plus-tout-à-fait-lui et Thanos était très facile. Il suffisait de suivre les explosions et les rayons de Magie qui surgissaient par dessus les immeubles. Les gravats dus aux destructions, les différents combats, rendaient la progression difficile. Tony tomba sur Steve et Barnes qui se battaient dos à dos contre tout un groupe de drones et de soldats Krees. Barnes n'avait plus de munition et combinait combat à l'arme blanche, et partage du bouclier de vibranium. Quand l'un ou l'autre visait juste, le bouclier arrivait à endommager les combinaisons des soldats envahisseurs, mais ils n'avaient plus d'armes efficaces contre les drones qui leur tiraient dessus à distance. Parfois, Barnes aidait Steve à faire une pirouette impressionnante, pour envoyer le bouclier indestructible sur l'un des petits vaisseaux commandés à distance, et parfois arriver à le détruire. Puis reprendre leur petite routine bien huilée d'attaque l'un après l'autre, se passant le bouclier, comme on se passerait un frisbee, en défonçant des gens dans le processus.

Armé de son flingue de l'espace, Tony tira sur les drones, qui se concentrèrent subitement sur lui. Heureusement, Captain America vint à son secours et lui fournit une défense de vibranium le temps que Tony arrive à dégommer toutes ces saloperies volantes. Il donna également un coup de main pour définitivement éliminer les Krees présents.

« J'essaye de rejoindre Loki, dit-il un peu essoufflé à Steve.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le Capitaine. Même les Asgardiens ne restent pas à proximité. Trop dangereux. Il y a eu pas mal de dégâts collatéraux déjà.

\- Où est Odin ?

\- Sais pas.

\- Fury ? Où est Odin ? Avez-vous des images de Loki ?

\- _Odin est blessé, il a été rapatrié dans la base. On a des images du combat contre Thanos quand War Machine arrive à les survoler, mais c'est dangereux. Ils déploient tout les deux énormément d'énergie magique, si j'ai bien compris, et ça a la fâcheuse tendance d'empêcher les gens normaux de vivre._

\- Ok, bien reçu, fit Tony un peu dépité. »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir fournir de l'aide à Loki. Il angoissait complètement de le voir perdre ce combat. Parce que l'avenir de la Terre était en jeu, l'avenir des Neuf Mondes même. Mais aussi parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Loki, tout simplement. Si on pouvait dire que son ressenti par rapport au Dieu du Chaos était simple.

« - _Stark,_ fit la voix de Fury quelques minutes plus tard, _barrez-vous. Thanos et Loki se dirigent vers votre position. Prévenez Rogers et Barnes, leurs communicateurs sont out._ »

Tony prévint les deux soldats, et ils se retrouvèrent à courir dans la direction opposée à celle que prenait les deux belligérants magiques. Mais pas suffisamment vite. Le Milliardaire comprit assez rapidement ce que voulait dire Fury quand il parlait de l'énergie magique. C'était électrique, oppressant. Il sentait son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration erratique, difficile. Il ne pouvait plus courir dans ces conditions. Steve et Barnes n'étaient pas affectés comme lui, et ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il ne suivait plus. Son pas se faisait lourd, et bientôt, il ne put plus bouger du tout. Il se tenait à un mur d'immeuble à demi effondré, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, en vain. La tête lui tournait, sa vision se faisait floue par intermittence. Puis, il les vit.

Malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qui rendaient le monde trouble, il reconnut sans peine Loki. Il était extraordinaire, monumental. D'une puissance incommensurable. Mais il était aussi blessé. Il boitait légèrement, et arborait des plaies aux bras et au visage. Néanmoins, Thanos était dans un état pire que celui du Dieu du Chaos. Il reculait face à la puissance magique que déployait Loki, et faiblissait. Sa stature imposante et rigide ne l'aidait pas à éviter les coups. Tony n'était pas un spécialiste en titanerie, bien au contraire, mais il pouvait au moins dire qu'à moins retournement de situation rocambolesque, Thanos allait perdre d'ici peu de temps.

Tony voulut se mettre à l'abri, afin de ne pas prendre une déflagration magique en pleine face, sans rien pouvoir faire contre. Il ne put que s'écrouler au sol, vaincu par la pression magique dégagée par les deux belligérants. Assis par terre, au milieu de la poussière, des gravats et du sang, il avait une vue imprenable sur le combat, même si sa vision floue l'empêchait de comprendre toute l'action.

Loki envoya un puissant rayon blanc qui heurta Thanos en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer de force et trébucher. Le Dieu du Chaos en profita pour relancer un nouveau rayon, uniquement vert cette fois. Le Titan Fou se mit à hurler de douleur et de rage. Sa peau, violette, prit une teinte grisâtre peu saine. Il tenta de contre-attaquer en lançant un jet doré vers Loki, mais celui-ci se contenta d'un pas sur le côté. Le rayon alla percuter un bâtiment qui finit de s'effondrer sous le choc. De nouveau, Loki envoya un rayon vert, faisant de nouveau crier Thanos. Sa peau était devenue définitivement grise, et ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus lents et saccadés. Enfin, un rayon orange le percuta, l'immobilisant totalement, à la manière d'une statue figée par la gorgone Méduse.

Immédiatement, la pression que ressentait Tony s'affaiblit significativement. Il prit une grande inspiration, tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de parvenir à se lever sans s'effondrer à nouveau. Il papillonna des yeux pour chasser les larmes et dirigea son regard sur Loki. Le Dieu du Chaos ne semblait pas en avoir totalement finit. Il leva à nouveau sa main gantée et un rayon blanc heurta la statue Thanos, la fissurant, la brisant. Les morceaux volèrent en tout sens, et se désintégrèrent, tombèrent en poussière.

Un bruit de cavalcade interpella Tony. Les autres arrivaient. Il fut remit sur pieds par Steve qui s'excusa platement de l'avoir laissé derrière. Tony ne répondit pas et continua de regarder le manège de Loki-toujours-pas-tout-à-fait-lui. Les Æsir arrivaient également, avec les autres Avengers, minorés de Hulk qui devait trouver plus marrant de détruire le vaisseau alien.

Loki ne faisait même pas mine de vouloir enlever le Gant d'Infini. Il restait planté là, au milieu des destructions et des corps. Jusqu'à ce que Tony s'aperçoive que sa peau changeait de couleur pour prendre très progressivement une couleur bleue. Une aura verte l'entourait, rendant sa peau plus émeraude que réellement bleue. C'était beau, et c'était un peu angoissant. Que se passait-il ?

« Que fait-il père ? Demanda Thor quelques mètres à droite de Tony aux côtés d'un Odin qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Il essaye de détruire les sortilèges, répondit le Souverain d'une voix blanche. »

La peau de Loki repassa au blanc, puis de nouveau au bleu, et cela de plus en plus vite, comme une sorte de clignotement. Son visage était contracté, ses yeux fermés étroitement. Il semblait souffrir le martyr, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, même quand il tomba à genoux, même quand il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux, les arrachant presque de son crâne.

« Ne peut-on rien faire ? S'inquiéta Tony.

\- Malheureusement non, Iron Man, répondit Odin. »

Et Tony comprit que le Roi d'Asgard en souffrait lui aussi.

La Magie tournait autour de Loki, créant un petit tourbillon, sorte de micro cyclone autour du Dieu du Chaos, rendant la situation encore plus dramatique. Le silence s'était fait parmi les spectateurs. Soudain, le tourbillon s'arrêta net, faisant retomber la poussière. Avec un cri de douleur, Loki arracha le Gant d'Infini de sa main, le jeta au loin, et agrippant son poing contre sa poitrine. Tony eut juste le temps de voir que la main et l'avant bras de Loki étaient grièvement brûlés. Le Milliardaire fit un pas en avant, voulant rejoindre le Dieu, mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, celui-ci disparut purement et simplement.

« Merde ! Jura quelqu'un.

\- Où est-il parti ? Demanda Thor plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

\- Loin, certainement. »

* * *

 _ **Mad-artist-in-the-wild, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à ta review, mais ça va arriver !**_

 _ **Thanos est mort, mais est-ce la fin pour autant ? Je vous aide : il reste un acte entier.**_

 _ **Où Loki est-il parti ? Comment vont évolués les rapports Asgard-Midgard maintenant qu'ils ont combattu côte à côte ? Fury va-t-il finir par faire une rupture d'anévrisme ? Coulson restera-t-il toujours aussi badass ? (spoiler alerte : oui)**_

 _ **Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	23. A5 C1 Loki

**Acte 5 : Se remettre en selle :**

 **Chapitre 19 : Loki :**

 **31 mai 2015 – Quelque part sur Helheim :**

Son souffle était court. La douleur irradiait dans son bras. Cependant, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Dans quelques jours, la brûlure ne serait plus qu'un désagréable souvenir. Il releva la tête pour observer le paysage autour de lui. D'aucun le décrirait comme désertique, mort, sec, stérile. Mais Loki savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Le Royaume des Morts recelait d'autres qualités qu'une jungle épaisse ou des courts d'eau glougloutants.

Il n'était pas dans la région de Niflheim où vivaient les âmes des défunts, sinon il aurait lui-même trépassé dans la seconde. Il était dans une petite région qu'on pourrait appeler de convenance, ou diplomatique. C'était ici que les vivants venaient pour s'entretenir avec le gouvernement de ce monde, déposer des offrandes aux morts ou simplement commercer. Les sous-sols de Helheim recelaient de métaux précieux et de pierres rares, très prisés par les forgerons et les joailliers.

Malheureusement pour les Æsir, le régent du Royaume avait décidé la fermeture de son Royaume pour tout ceux venant d'Asgard, quand Odin avait étendu le sortilège qui l'empêchait de voir Fenrir et Jörmungand, à Hela et Sleipnir. Le Régent avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait tolérer un tel acte de maltraitance envers sa Souveraine. Loki savait que régulièrement Odin envoyait des émissaires, mais ceux-ci n'étaient jamais reçus.

Loki avait eu Hela à même pas cinq siècles. Il avait sentit son monde s'effondrer quand les Guérisseurs lui avaient appris qu'elle était atteinte de la fársótt. La fársótt était une maladie infantile dont les causes étaient inconnues. Incurable évidemment. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, quelque chose s'était brisé en Loki. Sans rien dire à personne, il était allé à Helheim et le lendemain il mettait sa fille sur le trône du Royaume des Morts, ne la sauvant pas vraiment, mais lui donnant un pouvoir incroyable.

Le coup d'état n'avait pas plu du tout à Odin, qui dans un acte de fureur avait étendu le sortilège qui empêchait déjà Loki de voir Fenrir et Jörmungand. C'était probablement à ce moment-là que le sortilège s'était soudé à son âme. Mais il s'en était débarrassé. Il était libre désormais.

Il se releva, un peu difficilement, sur ses jambes flageolantes, et décida d'avancer. Il finirait bien par tomber sur quelque chose. L'endroit n'était pas autant désertique qu'il semblait être. Certes, la terre n'était que poussière sèche, mais dans les coins d'ombres, on pouvait trouver quelques arbustes épineux, des lichens, de la mousse rêche. Il fallait regarder au delà des apparences pour trouver de la vie.

Le vent et la poussière irritaient sa main brûlée, le faisant serrer les dents. Il pouvait faire avec la douleur physique, il y était habitué, et la perspective de revoir sa fille après quatre siècles et demi sans le moindre contact lui donnait des forces. Il appréhendait aussi. Lui en voulait-elle ? Le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Enfin il arriva à la frontière, celle à ne surtout pas dépasser si vous étiez un vivant. Une large rivière coulait paisiblement, et Loki se garda bien de s'approcher, pour ne pas toucher la moindre goutte d'eau, qui serait pour lui le pire des poisons. Il s'assit non loin de la rivière, contre un rocher et ferma les yeux.

Son combat contre le Titan Fou était flou dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de l'incroyable puissance qui l'avait submergé quand il avait enfilé le Gant. Il se souvenait qu'il avait pris quelques mauvais coups, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la douleur. Il se souvenait d'avoir blessé le Titan, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la moindre satisfaction. Il se souvenait que le combat avait duré longtemps, que le Titan avait fait la démonstration de pouvoirs exceptionnels, il avait la Mort de son côté. Mais Loki avait été plus fort. Il était appuyé par l'Infini. Il pouvait encore sentir la Magie étrangère dans son corps, enveloppant son âme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mais il gardait en lui les sensations extraordinaires de ce combat.

Par contre, il se souvenait de la souffrance qui l'avait envahi quand il avait arraché le sortilège d'Odin. La mortification de son corps, l'élancement de son âme et son esprit qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas à s'infliger pareille torture.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait su que c'était sa dernière chance. Soit il parvenait à dissoudre la malédiction, soit il mourrait en essayant, mais il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Et il y était parvenu. Il n'en éprouvait aucune fierté, juste un immense soulagement. Il était libre. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir revoir sa fille, ses fils. Vivre avec eux enfin. Leur apprendre la Magie, l'Incarnation peut-être. Il était trop tard pour les voir grandir, mais il pourrait toujours les voir mûrir.

Loki passa sa main valide sur ses joues. Il pleurait, et souriait dans ses larmes. Peut-être que maintenant, il aurait le droit au bonheur.

Les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes. Loki se sentait un peu comme anesthésié, groggy. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe, mais les sentiments ne virevoltaient plus dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait un peu comme s'il allait s'endormir. Une fatigue écrasante le clouait là, au sol. Il luttait contre le sommeil. Les images de la bataille se superposaient à la réalité. Il rejouait la scène dans le bunker dans sa tête. Il imaginait une issue différente. Il envisagea pire. Il fantasma sur meilleur. Quand il avait mis le Gant, il avait eu peur pendant une demi-seconde qu'Odin se soit trompé. Il avait craint que l'Infini ne l'engloutisse. L'Infini l'avait englouti dans les faits. L'Infini s'était infiltré partout en lui, avait investi son corps, son âme et son esprit. Elle avait pris le contrôle. Mais plutôt que d'effacer Loki, l'Infini avait fait de lui son second dans la lutte contre le Titan Fou, le laissant guider ce pouvoir formidable qu'elle mettait entre ses mains. Dans son état proche de la léthargie, Loki regrettait presque d'avoir eu à retirer le Gant, malgré la brûlure de sa main. Le goût d'un tel pouvoir lui restait sur la langue, comme un plat particulièrement goûteux mais dont la part aurait été trop petite.

Les ombres dansaient derrière ses yeux, accompagnées par le vent soufflant sur les plaines de Helheim, et le bruit de la rivière coulant paresseusement dans son lit. Son esprit naviguait entre deux eaux quand il entendit du bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut au loin, de l'autre côté de la rivière, du mouvement. Une sorte de convoi s'approchait de la rive. Une caravane hétéroclite et bizarre pour tout ceux qui ne seraient pas habitués aux étranges peuples des enfers.

En tête, ce qui s'apparenteraient à des loups, des Lumbarðaland tiraient un carrosse que Loki devinait être magnifiquement orné. De chaque côtés du carrosse, marchaient des dauði, des soldats déserteurs de leur vivant, exécutés et condamnés à protéger le Souverain ou la Souveraine de ce Royaume. Un décès peu honorable, mais une mort bien plus digne et prestigieuse, quoique loin de tranquille. Enfin, derrière le carrosse, des dizaines d'âmes suivaient. Vous, les humains, les imaginez comme des fantômes, mais en réalité, les âmes des défunts ont l'air parfaitement normales. Bien sûr, personne n'en a jamais vu de près, et ne pourra donc pas confirmer, mais de loin, ils ressemblent à qui ils étaient au moment de leur trépas.

La cohorte s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la rive. Un soldat ouvrit la porte du carrosse et un vieil homme en sortit. Delling était le régent de Helheim, à qui Loki avait confié les rênes du Royaume, et l'éducation de sa fille unique quand il avait perdu le droit de la voir. Il était le Dieu du Crépuscule, conseiller des différents Souverains et Souveraines de Helheim depuis la nuit des temps. Loki ignorait son âge, mais il se disait que Delling conseillait déjà le Roi des Morts quand Bor exila le Titan Fou hors des Neuf Royaumes. Le Régent se tourna vers la porte du carrosse, et une jeune fille en sortit. Loki sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et sa gorge se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de la jeune fille de là où il était, mais elle était habillée de rhingraves étroits, d'un justaucorps et d'une veste en velours noir, brillant d'argent certainement grâce à des broderies fines et délicates. Elle portait de longs cheveux noirs lâchés dans son dos, et sa tête était ornée d'une petite couronne, ou d'un diadème.

Le Régent et la Souveraine se dirigèrent seuls vers la rive. Par Magie, une barque apparut, remontant lentement du fond du cours d'eau et provocant quelques remous. Les deux personnes attendirent patiemment que l'embarcation se vidât complètement, puis montèrent dedans. La traversée ne prit que quelques instants, et Loki se força à attendre sans bouger de là où il était. La barque accosta, et le Régent et la Souveraine en descendirent. Alors seulement Loki marcha à leur rencontre. Arrivé en face d'eux, il s'inclina très bas.

« Régent Delling, Reine Hela, salua-t-il. Pardonnez mon arrivée impromptue sur vos terres. »

Il ne put en dire plus. Sa gorge se noua et il ne pouvait défaire son regard du visage de sa fille. Celle-ci regarda le Régent, un peu intimidée. Celui-ci fronça un peu les sourcils, et Hela s'avança d'un pas, s'inclinant très légèrement.

« Ce n'est rien, Prince Loki, répondit-elle. Vous êtes le bienvenu sur les terre vivables de Helheim, aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Le Prince Loki revient d'une longue bataille contre Thanos, l'ennemi des Neuf, répondit le Régent. Il a été blessé dans la confrontation.

\- Ne peut-on rien faire pour guérir cela ?

\- Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra rien, tenta de la rassurer Loki dans un murmure. Merci de votre sollicitude. »

Les émotions lui broyaient les entrailles. Il ne put retenir ses paroles.

« Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il en s'approchant un peu. Tu as tellement grandit. Je … est-ce que … puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Hela regarda Delling d'un air apeuré.

« Je comprends que tu ne le veuilles pas, se rétracta Loki. C'est juste … j'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes mon père ? »

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de Loki sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

« Oui, renifla-t-il pauvrement. Oui, je suis ton père.

\- Delling me parle souvent de vous. Je pensais qu'on ne pourrait jamais se voir. A cause d'un sort.

\- Le sort est rompu.

\- D'accord, c'est bien. »

Loki se sentait tour à tour triste, heureux, déçu, content. Sa fille, sa petite Hela était si proche. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Il ne savait plus. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait espéré. De l'enthousiasme ? De l'acceptation ? Un rejet brutal ? Il tentait de calmer ses larmes, mais son état d'épuisement ne lui permettait pas de contrôler ses émotions comme à son habitude.

Timidement, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher sa main blessée. Elle se colla à son père quelques secondes et Loki eut juste le temps de lui rendre son étreinte qu'elle s'écartait déjà.

« Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Je dois vous appeler comment ?

\- Comme tu veux Hela, sourit Loki. Comme tu veux. »

Elle se tourna vers Delling d'un air joyeux un peu forcé.

« Il faut construire une habitation ici. Mon père ne peut pas vivre au milieu de rien, Afi.

\- Comme vous voudrez Hela. Dois-je dépêcher les líða ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. En attendant, vous pouvez dormir dans le temple. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

Loki prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, et lui sourit tendrement.

« Merci Hela.

\- De rien faðir, répondit-elle »

Le cœur de Loki menaça d'éclater de contentement. Faðir, père en Æsir.

« Mais avant de m'installer, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre à tous les deux. »

 **8 juin 2015 – Sur les rives de la Gjöll, Helheim :**

Aller chercher ses fils n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. A peine quelques jours. Le temps au final de faire construire à quelques pas de la Gjöll, une grande maison. Par Magie, Loki avait fait pousser de l'herbe pour Sleipnir, et des commerciaux de Vanaheim avaient accepté de leur fournir beaucoup de viandes et de poissons.

Loki avait eu peur que ses fils refusent de partir avec lui. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Sleipnir, qui était celui qui avait le plus de souvenirs de lui, avait semblé très heureux de le revoir, et Loki avait été très surpris et ému, de l'entendre parler par télépathie. L'étalon avait raconté à son père les efforts de Thor pour réhabiliter le cheval auprès d'Odin et des Æsir, puis de ses cours de Magie avec Maître Vlanarus.

Quand Sleipnir et Loki étaient allés chercher Fenrir, l'immense loup, deux fois plus grand qu'un loup adulte midgardien, avait accepté de les suivre sans trop de problèmes. Par contre Jörmungand avait été plus difficile, pas à convaincre, mais la communication du serpent n'était pas la même que celle de son père et de ses frères. Sleipnir avait fini par trouver comment envoyer des images télépathiques à ce petit frère qui ne comprenait pas le langage parlé.

A la grande surprise de tous, il s'avéra que Jörmungand pouvait nager librement dans la Gjöll sans ressentir le moindre effet négatif. Les gènes de Fáfnir étaient vraiment puissants.

Donc depuis les quelques jours où Loki avait ses fils avec lui, ils avaient commencé à s'organiser. Le Dieu du Chaos souhaitait leur apprendre la Magie, mais Jörmungand ne parlant pas, et ne comprenant pas le langage parlé, il fallait constamment que Sleipnir fasse une traduction imagée, et c'était difficile. Alors Loki avait décidé de procéder autrement. Il avait quelques notions en télépathie, mais clairement, son cheval de fils avait fait de cette capacité une sorte de spécialité. Loki passa donc quelques heures à apprendre la technique de Sleipnir, avant d'arriver à enfin communiquer avec Jörmungand, à sa plus grande joie.

De fait, les capacités de ses enfants étaient très disparates, alors Loki décida de ne pas leur enseigner en groupe, mais en séances particulières avec chacun d'entre eux. Parfois, quand les obligations de la cour le lui permettaient, Hela les rejoignait quelques heures, et Loki faisait son possible pour passer un peu de temps seul avec elle aussi. Sa fille était très curieuse, et posait de nombreuses questions.

« J'ai un deuxième père, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Loki avec un sourire triste. Mais il ne connaît pas ton existence. Il ne sait même pas qui j'étais, ni pourquoi je l'ai quitté brusquement.

\- Tu me diras un jour, qui il était ? Comme ça, quand il viendra dans mon Royaume, je pourrai l'accueillir et lui expliquer. »

Loki sourit encore et prit la main de sa fille dans les siennes. Sa brûlure était presque complètement guérie et il n'avait plus mal.

« C'était un Ase, qui vivait à Vanaheim. J'étudiais auprès de Maître Vlanarus depuis quelques temps déjà, et je l'ai rencontré alors que je me promenais sous ma forme féminine. C'était un petit commerçant, il vivait une vie simple et confortable. Nous nous sommes plus.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- Oui, d'une certaine manière. Mais nous ne pouvions rester ensemble, à cause de mon mensonge, et de mon statut de Prince d'Asgard. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber enceinte. Sans doute, avais-je oublié de prendre une potion contraceptive ou deux. Mais je n'ai pas envisagé d'avorter. Pas cette fois. Tu devais faire quelques millimètres à l'intérieur de moi, et je t'aimais déjà bien plus que je ne l'aimais lui. Tu étais ma petite reine.

\- Oh, je me souviens de ça ! Tu m'appelais minn smárdróttning. »

Loki se sentit très ému que sa fille se souvienne de son surnom.

« Parle moi de ta vie ici. Est-ce que cela te plaît d'être une vraie Reine ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore une vraie Reine, nia-t-elle. C'est toujours Afi qui prend les décisions importantes, mais maintenant, j'ai le droit de contester quand je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. Je l'aime beaucoup Afi, tu sais. Il m'apprend plein de choses. Comment être une Reine, comment maîtriser la Magie. Il m'a appris à voyager par les Passages entre les Mondes, et même à en ouvrir.

\- Ouvrir des Passages entre les Mondes ? S'étonna Loki qui ne pensait pas un tel exploit possible.

\- Oui, les Passages sont faciles à ouvrir pour moi, parce que je ne suis ni morte ni vivante. Afi a dit que j'étais un paradoxe, et que la structure de l'Yggdrasil me laissait plus facilement passer à cause de ça.

\- Oh, il faudra que j'en parle avec Delling, c'est très intéressant. Cela expliquerait l'existence des Passages. Et que fais-tu quand tu n'étudies pas ou quand tu n'as pas d'obligation ?

\- Avant je jouais souvent dans les jardins du Walhalla. Mais les guerriers ne sont pas très drôles. Les Valkyries sont plus sympas, je les aime bien, on discute souvent. Amma Frigga est très gentille. Elle me parle souvent d'Asgard.

\- Comment … Comment va-t-elle ? Et Narfi ? Balbutia Loki.

\- Faði, les âmes vont toujours bien, tu sais. Elles ne s'ennuient jamais, même quand elles ne font rien. La mort, ce n'est pas terrible comme les vivants le pensent. C'est un peu vide, mais les âmes s'en fichent. Leurs vies étaient suffisamment remplies.

\- Et toi, tu t'ennuies parfois ?

\- Oui, fit-elle en faisant la moue. C'est parce que je suis pas vraiment morte.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave faði, j'aime bien être la Reine des Morts. Si tu ne m'avais pas mise sur le trône, j'aurai jamais connu Afi. Ce serait dommage. Et en plus on ne pourrait pas se voir. C'est bien que tu m'aies mise sur le trône. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime bien ma vie. »

Loki écouta sa fille tenter de le réconforter. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit. Elle se laissa faire pendant quelques instants. L'adolescente avait bien compris que son père portait une immense culpabilité. Elle en avait parlé avec Sleipnir, il le savait, et à eux deux ils essayaient de faire comprendre à leur 'faði' qu'ils ne lui portaient aucune rancune. Néanmoins, le Dieu du Chaos avait régulièrement besoin de se rassurer à leur contact.

Ils rejoignirent Sleipnir et Fenrir à l'extérieur. Fenrir était très dissipé et avait de l'énergie à revendre. Son passe-temps favori consistait à courir partout, renifler chaque caillou, pour trouver une proie. Il avait vécu un demi millénaire sur une île, au milieu de l'Océan Alda, à Alfheim, et avait l'habitude de trouver seul sa nourriture. Évidemment, sur les terres arides de Helheim, il n'y avait pas de gibier, et c'était des commerciaux Vanir qui apportaient sa ration quotidienne de viande. Sleipnir était le seul à pouvoir suivre son frère quand il s'éloignait trop loin, et malgré le désaccord de Loki, qui ne voulait pas parentaliser son aîné, l'étalon se faisait un devoir de surveiller son petit frère.

Loki n'osait pas interdire quoique ce soit à ses enfants. Il avait peur que ceux-ci, qui avaient toujours vécu seuls, et qui s'étaient élevés comme ils le pouvaient, ne le rejettent. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur aucun d'entre eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à poser de règles fixes et strictes. Pour le moment, aucun conflit n'était apparu, car la curiosité faisait beaucoup, mais Loki avait peur que ses fils se lassent des leçons de Magie et qu'ils ne l'envoient paître, ou qu'ils décident qu'ils étaient trop indépendants pour vivre avec leur père. Il regarda donc Fenrir courir en tout sens, suivi tranquillement par Sleipnir.

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussures le renseigna sur le fait que Jörmungand sortait de l'eau pour les rejoindre. Le serpent posa sa tête sur les genoux de son père, assis sur le seuil de sa nouvelle maison. D'un geste distrait, Loki entreprit de gratter les larges écailles de son fils pour le débarrasser du calcaire qui s'y déposait, et les faire briller. Jörmungand faisait près d'une vingtaine de mètres de long, pour un demi mètre de diamètre. La tête énorme reposait contre le ventre de Loki, appréciant la caresse.

Jörmungand, Hela, Fenrir et Sleipnir avec lui.

C'était presque le goût du bonheur.

 **10 juillet 2015 – Sur les rives de la Gjöll, Helheim :**

Fenrir était indubitablement celui qui avait fait le plus de progrès en un mois de leçons, mais Sleipnir était celui qui avait réussi à prendre une forme Vane en premier. Évidemment, l'aîné avait également quelques cours d'avance sur ses frères. Après une semaine, Sleipnir avait pris l'apparence d'un adolescent, aux yeux verts et à la chevelure noire et bouclée. En quelques jours, il avait appris à parler. Fenrir n'avait pas été loin derrière. Son apparence Vane était évidemment plus jeune que celle de Sleipnir. Il était également un peu plus basané que son aîné, mais comme son frère, il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs.

L'apprentissage magique de Jörmungand était plus long et plus compliqué. Il avait fallu trois semaines de plus que ses frères pour parvenir à adopter une apparence Vane. Néanmoins, quand il y arriva, Loki irradiait de fierté, tout comme il avait rayonné aux incarnations de ses autres fils. Sa peau était bien plus pâle que celle de Sleipnir, et contrairement à ses frères, il avait les yeux jaunes et non verts. Mais il avait la chevelure noire qui semblait être le signe distinctif des enfants de Loki. Si on mettait Fenrir et Jör' côte à côte, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux tellement ils se ressemblaient. Des jumeaux qui n'auraient pas été 'coloriés' de la même couleur.

Jörmungand arrivait à comprendre de mieux en mieux le langage parlé, mais ne parlait pas pour autant. Un peu inquiet, Loki avait vérifié les cordes vocales de l'adolescent, mais n'avait rien vu d'anormal. L'incarnation était parfaite, et aucun organe n'était affecté. Il avait alors attendu un peu, mais rien n'était sorti. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Jör' avait pris une apparence d'enfant, et il n'avait émit aucun son.

Loki en avait parlé avec Delling. Ensemble ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que peut-être cette absence de son était due à la nature serpentine de Jörmungand. Les serpents n'ont pas de cordes vocales, à la différence des mammifères, et il était possible que Jör' ne sache tout simplement pas comment s'en servir.

Loki avait réfléchit, et en avait conclu qu'il ne saurait pas aider son enfant dans ce cas, à son plus grand désespoir. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas aller chercher de l'aide sur Asgard. Premièrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas y remettre les pieds. Deuxièmement parce qu'un Ase muet, cela ne s'était jamais vu. Les pommes d'Iðunn ingérées quasiment à la naissance les préservaient de tout handicap. De même, les Alfes et les Vanir avaient leurs propres sources de Magie qui les préservaient des infirmités. Sources qu'ils protégeaient farouchement.

En fait, le seul peuple que Loki connaissait qui comptait des invalides de naissance étaient les humains. Il savait que l'Agent Barton avait eu un accident qui l'avait privé d'une partie de son ouïe. Par chirurgie, le SHIELD, qui ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, avait fait reconstruire ses tympans, mais en attendant, Barton avait appris à parler avec ses mains. Quand il avait asservi son esprit, Loki n'avait pas porté attention à cela, mais maintenant, cela lui revenait en mémoire. Si Jörmungand apprenait à parler avec les mains, alors la communication serait bien plus aisée entre eux, d'autant que le jeune serpent géant n'avait pas la capacité de Sleipnir pour la télépathie.

Tous devraient apprendre, il le savait, et cela serait sûrement long, en plus de leurs apprentissages de la Magie, de la lecture et de l'écriture. Mais Loki ne désespérait pas de faire rattraper à ses fils le retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause de leur exil.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait demander de l'aide sur Midgard.

 **Quelques heures plus tard –** **Pennsylvanie, Glen Onoko Falls, Ferme Barton :**

Le soleil d'été en ce début d'après-midi tapait un peu dur pour Loki. La température devait presque atteindre les 30 degrés et les dépasserait certainement d'ici quelques heures. Autour de la ferme des Barton, les épis de blés doraient paresseusement, parfois agités par une brise que Loki accueillait avec plaisir. Il n'était pas fait pour la chaleur, c'était indéniable. Le soleil arrivant à son zénith, il n'y avait personne dehors, mais plusieurs voitures garées devant la maison le renseignèrent sur une présence à l'intérieur.

Ce fut Barton en personne qui lui ouvrit. La surprise et le choc s'affichèrent sur son visage.

« Loki ? Fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je viens humblement requérir ton aide Agent Barton, dit Loki en s'inclinant. »

Barton sortit de la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Phil et Nat' sont là, dit-il en ayant l'air complètement pris au dépourvu. Mon aide ? Tu veux mon aide ? Pour quoi ?

\- Je requière ton aide pour apprendre à parler avec les mains.

\- Parler avec … ah, tu veux dire apprendre la langue des signes ! Pourquoi tu veux apprendre la langue des signes ? »

Loki expliqua brièvement les soucis de son fils à l'ancien Agent du SHIELD.

« Hum, fit-il pensif. Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin. C'est d'un orthophoniste.

\- Je suis navré, je ne suis pas familier de ce mot.

\- C'est un thérapeute de la parole. Il pourra aider toute la famille à apprendre la langue des signes, mais surtout, il pourra peut-être apprendre à ton fils à parler. Ils ont des techniques pour aider les sourds à parler, ton fils n'est pas sourd, il devrait s'en sortir à merveille. »

Il y eut du bruit derrière Barton. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa femme.

« Dame Laura, salua Loki. Pardonnez mon arrivée impromptue.

\- Loki ? Je suis contente de vous revoir. Entrez, nous allions prendre le thé.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Dame Laura.

\- Mais non, mais non, fit-elle en agitant la main. Comme ça vous rencontrerez Nathaniel. »

Elle lui lança un sourire lumineux, mais dans lequel on pouvait lire toutes les menaces du monde en cas de refus. Comment dire non à une femme pareille ? Loki entra et se trouva face à face avec Romanoff et Coulson. Il les salua. Romanoff portait son bras droit en écharpe, collé très près du corps.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Fracture compliquée du poignet, répondit sèchement Romanoff. J'ai été opérée il y a deux semaines.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ce type de blessure implique.

\- J'ai perdu trente pourcent de la mobilité de ma main, dit-elle amèrement. Je ne pourrai plus jamais faire de service actif. »

Loki se sentit désolé pour elle. Il savait, le monde entier savait à quel point être une agente et une Avenger comptait pour Romanoff.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste, gronda légèrement Coulson. Même si tu ne peux plus faire de terrain, tu restes un atout majeur, grâce à ton expérience.

\- Passer ma vie à former des petits nouveaux ne m'intéresse pas, cracha la femme.

\- Ta main ne t'as pas empêché de mettre une raclée à Banner, rétorqua Barton avec un petit sourire. »

Sa meilleure amie lui envoya un regard meurtrier et Loki entendit Barton pousser un soupir. Soudain, deux petites tornades, sous la forme de Lila et Cooper surgirent des escaliers dans un boucan d'enfer.

« Moins de bruits ! Fit Dame Laura à ses enfants. Nathaniel dort !

\- Oh ! Fit Lila en l'apercevant. Le méchant qui raconte des histoires ! »

Elle ne s'intéressa pas plus à Loki, et les deux enfants partirent jouer dans le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda Coulson avec son éternel sourire. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt.

\- Je viens quérir de l'aide de la part de l'Agent Barton, répéta Loki. »

Dame Laura lui colla d'autorité une tasse fumante de thé dans les mains. Il la remercia chaleureusement avant de tourner son attention à nouveau vers Coulson.

« L'un de mes fils ne parle pas du tout. Sur Midgard, j'ai entendu parlé de manière de s'exprimer uniquement avec les mains, expliqua-t-il en faisant diplomatiquement l'impasse sur comment il avait eu connaissance de cette information. L'Agent Barton me dit qu'il est préférable que je m'adresse à un orthophoniste.

\- Oh, oui, renchérit Dame Laura. Celle que Clint allait voir pour apprendre à lire sur les lèvres était très bien. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Loki n'avait pas du tout prévu de ce retrouver dans une situation mondaine, et il n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Mais d'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Tony, de Bucky et même d'Eatta. Il n'osait pas poser la moindre question, mais c'était sans compter Coulson et sa perspicacité irritante.

« Avez-vous entendu parlé d'A.I.M, Prince Loki ? »

Le-dit Prince Loki faillit s'étouffer de surprise. 'Prince' ? Sérieusement ? Il n'était pas le seul déconcerté, car Barton se retourna avec des yeux ronds vers son ancien supérieur. Romanoff quant à elle était restée imperturbable, comme à son habitude.

« Vaguement, dit-il sans laisser paraître son trouble.

\- Il s'agit d'une entreprise, qui s'est compromise dans des attaques à visée terroriste pour camoufler l'échec de leur projet phare, Extremis. C'était une tentative de super-sérum, extrêmement addictif et instable. Les sujets étaient quasiment impossible à vaincre, mais le moindre déséquilibre les faisait littéralement exploser, détruisant tout avec eux sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres. Ces explosions, pour couvrir AIM comme je l'ai dit, étaient revendiquées par un terroriste international, le Mandarin, par le biais de vidéo. Or, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un comédien, engagé par le patron d'AIM, Aldrich Killian. Killian était derrière tout ce beau coup monté. Les coupables ont été arrêtés ou sont décédés. Killian est mort en tentant d'assassiner le Président de la République, trahi par le Vice-Président lui-même. Bref un beau sac de nœuds à démêler pour nous. Au final, le comédien engagé par Killian a fini en prison, ainsi que le Vice-Président. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

\- Mais pas tant que ça, devina Loki dans un soupir sans trop savoir où voulait en venir le Directeur.

\- Exactement. Le SHIELD a enquêté bien sûr. Comprendre les ramifications d'AIM, faire tomber d'autres têtes, même si ce n'était pas exactement prioritaire. Nous venions d'essuyer une attaque extra-terrestre de grande envergure, comme vous le savez. Pour vous donner un repère temporel, mon équipe et moi-même sommes partis en chasse de Lorelei, avec Sif d'Asgard, qui, si je réfléchis bien a été envoyée par vous-même.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et bien, quelques temps auparavant, le comédien, Trevor Slattery a été évadé de force, l'agent chargé de sa protection incognito assassiné. C'était une équipe organisée, avec un financement important. Au départ, le SHIELD ne s'est pas trop alarmé. Nous avons pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un au sein d'AIM qui avait intérêt à faire disparaître Slattery. Mais cette piste s'est révélée être une impasse. Et puis, il y a eut HYDRA Uprising. Et toute la merde qui a suivi. Les agents chargés d'enquêter sont soit morts, soit étaient d'HYDRA. Bref, les pistes se sont refroidies, et quand j'ai reconstruit le SHIELD dans l'ombre, j'ai décidé que l'enquête était trop vieille pour être prioritaire. J'ai tout de même mis un agent dessus, mais pendant des mois, il n'y a rien eu de nouveau. Jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Pas d'infos sur Slattery, mais des attentats en Afrique et au Moyen-Orient, qui porte la trace du Mandarin. Plusieurs hypothèses s'offrent à nous. Slattery était bien le Mandarin et a monté son histoire de comédien de toute pièce, ce en quoi je ne crois pas une seule seconde. Ce type est une blague, et les rapports de l'agent qui le suivait quotidiennement en prison sont formels. C'est un acteur très mauvais, mais une vraie diva.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Directeur, fit Loki de sa voix la plus polie, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je serai concerné par cette histoire.

\- Je vais y venir, répondit Coulson avec un petit sourire. Deuxième hypothèse. Le Mandarin existe. C'est un véritable terroriste, à la tête d'une petite armée. Très mécontent que son nom ait été associé à Slattery et à AIM, il a fait capturé le comédien pour se venger. Nous avons donc relancé l'enquête, et les informations que nos agents au Moyen-Orient ont récolté sont édifiantes. Pas de nouvelles de Slattery. Il est probablement mort ou espérant l'être. Par contre, le Mandarin est très actif. Tellement actif que remonter sa trace n'a pas été difficile. Il est en effet à la tête d'une armée, déjà connue comme étant un groupe terroriste, qui a perdu son chef il y a quelques années, et qui avait décidé de faire profil bas. Vous en avez sûrement déjà entendu parlé, il s'agit des Dix Anneaux.

\- Est-ce que …

\- Oui, Stark est au courant. Il est très en colère que les Dix Anneaux n'aient pas été réellement démantelés, et Iron Man peut-être très efficace. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas suffisant. La dernière fois, nous avions à faire avec un chef de guerre, Raza, qui n'était pas un stratège. Le Mandarin, quelque soit son identité réelle, est bien plus intelligent et retors. De ce que nous en savons, il n'utilise pas du tout de moyen de communication passant par internet, le rendant très difficilement traçable. Par contre les Dix Anneaux sont moins paranoïaques, et ne se gênent pas pour jouer à Candy Crush en passant par leur profil Facebook.

\- Vous m'avez perdu, Directeur, dit Loki.

\- Pardon. Je voulais dire que le Mandarin est trop bien protégé pour le moment. Si nous arrivons à quelque chose, ce sera grâce aux sous-fifres qui ne prennent pas de précautions.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne, répéta Loki avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

\- Et si je vous dis que le Mandarin a adressé un message, directement à Stark ? Un message de menaces, l'invitant à cesser d'enquêter sur son identité, sous peine de perdre certaines personnes qui lui sont chères, ainsi que sa vie.

\- Tony est un grand garçon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est menacé.

\- Menacé par un homme à la tête de l'organisation à l'origine du trou qu'il a dans la poitrine. »

Cette fois, le ton de Coulson était bien plus dur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Soupira Loki en abdiquant.

\- Nous nous sommes dit que puisque même Tivan et Stark n'ont essuyé que des échecs en tentant de trouver la trace du Mandarin, peut-être pouvons-nous tenter une approche magique.

\- On ne retrouve pas les gens à l'aide d'un pendule, vous savez, ricana Loki faisant sourire Barton.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été classe, marmonna celui-ci.

\- Beaucoup trop cliché. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai aucun don de voyance. Ma Magie est pure énergie, et sa canalisation demande une grande concentration, mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisée pour retrouver quelqu'un, encore moins une personne dont je ne connais pas l'identité, et pour tout vous avouer, je ne saurai absolument pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Mais est-ce possible ? »

Loki prit le temps de réfléchir. Connaissait-il un Mage ou un Sorcier capable de ce genre d'exploit ?

« Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, mais je peux toujours prospecter. Le Régent de Helheim pourra peut-être m'orienter. Ou bien Maître Vlanarus, il a un réseau bien plus important que le mien. Oui, pourquoi pas faire comme cela, poursuivit-il pour lui-même. Si Delling ne peut m'en dire plus, j'irai à Vanaheim.

\- Est-il possible que quelqu'un vous accompagne ? Demanda innocemment Coulson.

\- Je ne compte pas vous faire faux-bond, vous savez.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Comprenez que la perspective de découvrir de nouveaux mondes excite un grand nombre de personnes ici, et nous, les humains, sommes très curieux de nature.

\- Et bien, je suppose que ma fille ne verra pas d'inconvénient à vous voir entrer sur les terres vivables de son Royaume si vous êtes avec moi. Mais j'entre tout à fait illégalement à Vanaheim, et je serai sous ma forme féminine. Il faudra que le ou la diplomate que vous choisirez soit discret ou discrète.

\- Je pensais à Natasha, dit posément Coulson.

\- Je n'ai pas encore accepté, grinça Romanoff.

\- Et à Stark.

\- Je n'ai définitivement pas accepté, renchérit l'espionne.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Nat', gronda Coulson. Tu as besoin de changer d'air. Et même le bras dans le plâtre, tu restes l'une des meilleures.

\- Pas envie de baby-sitter Tony. Il est horrible en ce moment. Avec cette histoire de recensement des sur-humains, il est en mode play-boy, génie, milliardaire et philanthrope du matin jusqu'au soir.

\- Quelle histoire de recensement ? Questionna Loki.

\- De la politique, éluda Coulson.

\- Je suis plutôt bon en politique, insista Loki.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être. »

Il ne s'acharna pas, attendant un autre moment pour ré-attaquer.

« Nous disions, Romanoff et Tony. Et bien, je ne doute pas du tout de la capacité de Romanoff à être discrète, mais Tony, c'est une autre paire de manches.

\- Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le contenir, c'est vous Prince Loki.

\- Ok, c'est quoi cette histoire d'appeler Loki, 'Prince' ? S'énerva Barton.

\- Et bien, il s'agit de son titre. Il m'appelle 'Directeur', je l'appelle 'Prince'.

\- Tu faisais pas ça avant qu'il se barre après Hong Kong.

\- J'ai pu discuter avec le Roi Odin, et Maître Vlanarus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Odin a dit ? Demanda Loki sur la défensive.

\- Nous avons simplement discuté des atouts diplomatiques et juridiques de votre potentiel retour sur Terre.

\- Une extradition judiciaire ? Pour réparer les torts que j'ai causé sur Midgard ?

\- N'allons pas jusque là, temporisa Coulson. Il a d'ors et déjà été décidé que votre rôle dans la bataille nous opposant à Thanos avait contrebalancé votre tentative médiocre d'invasion. Néanmoins, cela ne vous rachète pas. Or, le Roi Odin nous a assuré, à Fury et à moi, que si nous vous demandions votre aide à l'avenir, vous nous l'apporterez sans condition.

\- Odin a cette fâcheuse tendance à croire que tout le monde pense comme lui, et que sa parole fait loi partout, grogna Loki.

\- Est-ce à dire que vous refusez ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Très bien alors. J'appelle Stark. »

Loki n'en revenait pas du culot de cet humain. Il regarda Coulson sortir son téléphone et attendre patiemment que Tony décroche avant de le mettre sur haut-parleur.

« _Oui Agent, pardon_ Directeur _?_ Fit-il en accentuant les syllabes sur ce dernier mot.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Que diriez-vous d'un petit voyage ?

\- _Pas le temps. J'ai peut-être une piste concernant la localisation potentielle de notre ami Trevor. Peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment._

 _-_ Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être pour moi, Stark. Mon idée de voyage est bien mieux.

\- _Ok, je dois voler où ?_

\- Il ne s'agit pas de voler cette fois, mais de marcher.

\- _Oh là ! Va falloir se calmer Monsieur le Directeur. J'ai suffisamment fait le mariole aux Nations Unies pour tout le reste de ma putain d'existence, avec le succès mitigé qu'on connaît tous les deux. Je fais plus jamais de diplomatie, c'est bien plus le truc du Cap'._

\- Vous avez deviné, il s'agit bien de diplomatie, en effet. Mais pas ici. Je veux dire, pas sur Terre. »

Il y eut un silence impressionnant de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ils n'entendaient plus que la respiration courte de Tony.

« _Pas sur Terre ? Comment ça, pas sur Terre ? Et d'entre toutes les personnes du monde vous avez pensez à moi ? Mais vous souhaitez une guerre inter-espèce ou quoi ?_

 _-_ J'ai parfaitement confiance en vos capacités, Stark. Et vous ne serez pas seul. Vous serez avec Natasha.

\- _Elle est là ? Elle en entend tout depuis le début, c'est ça ? Salut Nat' ? Comment va ton bras ? J'ai fait quelques recherches pour un exosquelette, sur le même modèle que celui de Pietro, mais pas pour la rééducation, cette fois, et …_

 _-_ C'est très gentil Tony, l'interrompit Romanoff. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- _Ah, oui. Diplomatie. Extra-terrestre. Est-ce qu'on va à Asgard ? On va définitivement à Asgard. Point Break est là ?_

 _-_ Pas à Asgard Tony. On va à Helheim.

\- _Attendez. Helheim, le Royaume des Morts ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait pas y aller, justement parce que c'est le_ Royaume des Morts _._

 _-_ Il y a des terres vivables, et vous serez avec quelqu'un qui vous fera entrer sans encombre.

\- _Quelqu'un qui … Loki ? Loki est revenu et vous m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi j'ai rien su ? Pourquoi il est pas passé ?_

\- Calme-toi Tony, intima Romanoff en jetant un regard indéfinissable à Loki. Il n'est là que depuis une heure.

\- _Vous êtes où ? Le temps d'enfiler mon armure, et j'arrive. Répondez pas, c'est bon, j'ai votre localisation. Salut Barton ! Alors, ça te plaît être papa au foyer ?_

 _-_ Bien plus que d'être obligé d'aller vendre mon cul aux Nations Unis, rétorqua l'ex-agent avec un sourire.

\- _Ouais, m'en parle pas. Une belle bande de planqués, j'te le dis. Aller, à dans vingt minutes. »_

Le milliardaire raccrocha.

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait connaître votre présence ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas parler à Tony autrement que face à face, et encore moins devant des témoins. »

Son ton s'était fait froid, et sa posture rigide. Heureusement, Coulson n'insista pas.

« D'accord, si je dois partir avec Tony et Loki, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur les endroits où je vais mettre les pieds, dit Romanoff et Loki lui en fut reconnaissant pour le changement de conversation. »

Mais il ne put pas répondre, des bruits de pleurs se firent entendre, et Barton se précipita à l'étage. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, un adorable bébé dans les bras, qu'il donna à Dame Laura.

« Je crois qu'il a faim, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu l'as changé ? Merci mon amour. »

Elle se rassit et déboutonna sa chemise afin de donner le sein à son bébé.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Loki.

\- Deux mois demain, répondit Barton de la fierté dans la voix.

\- Vous avez allaité vos enfants Loki ? Demanda Dame Laura faisant s'étouffer son époux.

\- Seulement Hela, malheureusement, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de m'occuper convenablement des autres. Il n'est pas convenable pour un Prince d'avoir pour fils un cheval, un loup et un serpent.

\- Tu disais qu'ils pouvaient parler du coup ? Questionna maladroitement l'ex-agent.

\- Ils ont hérité de mon don pour l'incarnation, en tout cas en partie, et ils peuvent adopter une apparence, plus … vous diriez humaines. C'est dans cette forme qu'ils peuvent parler. Sleipnir mon fils aîné est capable de télépathie sous sa forme première, mais les deux autres ont beaucoup plus de mal à s'exprimer par ce biais. Jörmungand parle, si je puis dire ainsi, par images télépathiques.

\- Ah, oui, c'est celui qui ne parle pas, tu m'as dit. »

La conversation s'articula un moment sur les bienfaits des consultations chez un orthophoniste, avant de se tourner vers le quotidien de Loki à Helheim. Romanoff se montra très intéressée, et pour cause, si elle devait revenir avec lui, elle avait intérêt à en savoir plus sur l'endroit où elle allait mettre les pieds. Il en était à la mettre en garde contre la Gjöll, quand un bruit caractéristique d'une armure atterrissant se fit entendre, promptement suivie par des exclamations d'enfants.

« Alors, où on prend le billet pour l'ailleurs ? Tonitrua Tony en entrant dans la maison. »

Il fit irruption dans le salon où il trouva le couple Barton, Romanoff et Coulson. Enfin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Loki et il perdit un peu son sourire.

« Wouha, alors t'es vraiment là ? Dit-il simplement. Ok, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

\- Pas d'embrouille Stark, répondit Coulson. Juste un échange de bons procédés.

\- Comment ça ? J'croyais que c'était bon, plus de poursuite après le combat de la mort ultime là, à Hong Kong. C'était putain d'impressionnant d'ailleurs.

\- Merci Tony. Comme l'a dit le Directeur Coulson, il s'agit d'un échange de bons procédés. J'ai besoin d'aide, et en échange j'offre la mienne.

\- Ah, d'accord … Comment ça tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Rien d'alarmant, je te rassure. Et rien qui nécessite la moindre forme de violence.

\- C'est quoi alors le problème ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il était toujours vêtu de son armure, seul le masque de son casque avait coulissé pour laisser apparaître son visage. Mais même rigide dans sa carapace de métal, Loki pouvait deviner le malaise de Tony. Ils n'avaient pas pu discuter depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, dans la Ferme Barton, et les semaines avaient passé.

Ils avaient combattu et vaincu Ultron, puis le Titan Fou, et à chaque fois, Loki avait préféré prendre la fuite plutôt qu'affronter Tony. Cela lui faisait peur à vrai dire. Il nourrissait toujours des sentiments forts à son égard mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prétendre ressentir de l'amour pour lui, pas alors qu'il l'avait sciemment trompé pendant des mois. Il avait mis de la distance, littéralement, entre Tony et lui, pour leur permettre à tout deux de réfléchir, de faire le point. Et parce qu'il avait peur d'un rejet. C'était stupide à ce stade, parce que Tony avait été bien plus que compréhensif, et patient, et à l'écoute, et toutes les autres qualités des Mondes, mais Loki avait cette certitude au fond de lui que le génie allait arriver à saturation et qu'il partirait. Peut-être en douceur, peut-être violemment, mais il finirait par partir, par rejeter Loki.

« L'un de mes fils ne parvient pas à parler. Il n'émet aucun son en réalité. »

A la surprise de Loki, le visage de Tony s'éclaira.

« Alors tu les as retrouvé, tes enfants ? Je suis bête, si on va à Helheim, c'est que au moins tu peux voir ta fille. Et si tu peux en voir une, tu peux voir les autres. J'ai pas raison ?

\- Nous sommes installés sur les terres vivables de Helheim, acquiesça Loki. Nous apprenons à nous connaître les uns les autres, et je leur enseigne la Magie.

\- Super ! On y va quand ? »

Le Dieu du Chaos se tourna vers Coulson et Romanoff.

« J'aimerai repartir le plus tôt possible. Je n'ai pas prévu de rester très longtemps sur Midgard.

\- Et bien, cela va dépendre de la durée de notre séjour, fit Romanoff.

\- Si Delling peut m'éclairer, quelques jours seront suffisants. Si je dois me renseigner auprès de Maître Vlanarus sur Vanaheim, alors comptez une semaine, voire deux.

\- J'ai déjà mes affaires ici, continua l'espionne. Ça devrait aller pour moi. Par contre Tony, si tu n'as prévu que ton armure, sache qu'il est hors de question que tu la portes là où on ira. C'est une mission diplomatique, pas une déclaration de guerre.

\- Mais elle me met en valeur ! Se plaignit le génie faisant sourire Loki. Regarde, avec ça, je fais presque la taille de Loki, et j'ai un cul d'enfer !

\- T'as pas besoin de ton armure pour avoir un cul d'enfer, Tony, ricana Barton. Maintenant, écoute la dame, et enlève ça. De toute façon, je crois que t'as rayé le parquet.

\- Ah, merde, désolé, fit-il en sortant de sa carapace d'acier. Putain, Barton, n'importe quoi, réagit-il en vérifiant et faisant râler Dame Laura sur le vocabulaire du génie. Alors, deux semaines max ? Juste ce que j'ai sur le dos, ça va jamais suffire.

\- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons tout à fait trouver quelque chose de saillant sur Vanaheim, dit plaisamment Loki sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Pour finir par être habillé comme Point Break ? Ou comme toi ? Non, non, non, j'ai des standards moi, très cher. C'est costume hors de prix, ou jeans et t-shirt, mais rien qui fasse échappé d'un bal costumé. »

Loki se garda bien de dire qu'il aimerait bien voir Tony dans du cuir. Pas devant autant de monde. Mais il conserva l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je pense que vous avez le temps de faire un aller-retour rapide à Manhattan, Stark, sourit Coulson.

\- Vous partez pas sans moi, hein ?

\- Nous ne saurions nous passer de ton ineffable présence, ironisa Romanoff avec un sourire dangereux.

\- Ok, je me dépêche. »

Quarante minutes plus tard, Iron Man atterrissait à nouveau sur la pelouse des Barton.

« Comment on se rend sur Helheim ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais nous téléporter à proximité d'un Passage entre les Royaumes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que tout le monde peut emprunter un tel Passage ?

\- Il s'agit d'une sorte de tunnel d'énergie qui passe à travers les Mondes de l'Yggdrasil. En principe chaque personne peut traverser. Mais j'ai jeté un sort sur la zone à proximité, afin de protéger les gens d'une possible mauvaise surprise. De toute façon, l'endroit n'est pas très fréquenté.

\- Où est-ce ?

\- Dans un désert de Chine, nommé Taklamakan. Extrêmement faiblement peuplé. »

Tony sortit de son armure, et celle-ci se reforma juste derrière lui. Une voix électronique de femme s'éleva de la machine.

« S'il vous plaît Agent Romanoff, laissez-moi porter votre sac.

\- Oh, mec, tu as donné une voix de femme à Terminator ? T'es pas bien ? Fit Barton en jetant un œil pas rassuré à l'armure.

\- FRIDAY, dis bonjour à Clint ! S'exclama Tony.

\- Bonjour Clint, répéta la machine. Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je suis FRIDAY, pour vous servir.

\- Enfin, surtout pour me servir moi, fanfaronna le génie tout fier de lui. Pourquoi quand c'était JARVIS, personne ne disait rien ?

\- JARVIS ne faisait pas ça, ronchonna Barton. Il n'utilisait que des phrases préenregistrées pour l'Iron Legion.

\- Parce que je lui disais de le faire. Pour pas encombrer ses serveurs. Mais pendant que je combattais Killian, sur le Norco, il était au max de ses capacités. Prises d'initiatives, et tout ! C'était géant !

\- Mince, mec. Tu vas être l'origine de la destruction de l'humanité, fit Barton.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Fit Romanoff pour empêcher Tony de babiller plus sur ses inventions. Bien, nous sommes partis.

\- La prochaine fois, dit Dame Laura en souriant, prévenez avant de venir Loki. Et venez avec vos enfants. »

 **Quelques minutes plus tard** **– Sur les rives de la Gjöll, Helheim :**

Le hasard fit plutôt bien les choses. En arrivant dans la maison construite au bord de la Gjöll, Loki s'aperçut que Hela était présente, discutant avec Sleipnir sous sa forme vanoïde, à défaut d'autre mot. Jörmungand nageait dans la rivière, prenant garde de ne pas éclabousser autour de lui, et Fenrir n'était nulle part en vue. Loki sentit une inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir s'envoler. Avait-il eu peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer ? Ou que ses enfants ne soient plus là à son retour ?

Un bruit de cavalcade le renseigna sur l'arrivée de son plus jeune fils. Derrière lui, Romanoff se crispa et porta la main à son holster par réflexe, tandis que l'armure de Tony lâchait les affaires et mettait l'immense loup en joue.

« Tout doux FRIDAY, fit Tony. On ne voudrait pas blesser les enfants n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mes capteurs indiques qu'il s'agit d'un loup d'un mètre soixante au garrot, Tony, répliqua la machine. Soit le double de la taille d'un loup normal.

\- C'est un bébé FRI', répéta Tony. »

Fenrir choisit ce moment pour se transformer. Il fusilla le génie du regard de son demi-millénaire lança :

« Je ne suis pas un bébé !

\- Bien sûr que non minn úlfr, dit Loki en l'étreignant tendrement. Allons rejoindre tes frères et ta sœur, que je puisse vous présenter ces personnes. »

Après un dernier regard noir vers Tony, il emboîta le pas à son père, père qui passa un bras aimant autour de ses épaules. Dans la rivière, Jör' avait dû voir que quelque chose se passait car il sortit promptement, avant de se transformer. Romanoff était toujours aussi crispée. Être confrontée à des animaux dangereux géants y était pour beaucoup certainement.

« Faði ! Salua joyeusement Héla. Qui sont ces gens ?

\- Les enfants, je vous présente deux humains qui sont ici pour ouvrir une voie diplomatique entre Midgard et Helheim. Voici Anthony Stark, créateur et inventeur de génie, mais aussi redoutable guerrier. Et voici Natasha Romanoff, guerrière émérite. Tout deux sont membres d'un groupe de guerriers puissants, protecteur de Midgard, les Avengers. Tony, Agent Romanoff, laissez-moi vous présenter mes enfants, continua Loki et même lui pouvait entendre la fierté dans sa voix. Voici, Fenrir, Jörmungand et Sleipnir Lokison, mes fils. Et voici, Hela Lokidottir, ma fille, et Souveraine de ce Royaume.

\- Majesté, Princes, salua Romanoff en s'inclinant profondément.

\- Salut les gosses ! Fit Tony en agitant la main avant de se prendre une taloche de la part de Romanoff l'obligeant à s'incliner à son tour.

\- Bienvenue sur mes terres, humains, fit Hela. Dois-je appeler Afi, faði ?

\- Ce serait mieux minn smárdróttning.

\- Qui est Afi ? Questionna Romanoff de sa voix la plus respectueuse.

\- Afi est un surnom affectueux. Vous diriez 'grand-père'. Elle parle de Delling, le Régent de Helheim. C'est lui qui l'a élevé, quand je n'ai plus été capable d'assumer ce rôle. »

Hela s'était détournée du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, le visage en direction de son Palais, indiscernable de là où ils étaient. Elle avait fermé les yeux et posé les mains sur son ventre. Quand elle écarta les mains d'elle, tous purent voir une sphère de lumière s'envoler vivement, la perdant de vue rapidement.

« Qu'avez-vous au bras ? Demanda la jeune Souveraine à l'agent Romanoff.

\- Une fracture, Majesté. »

La jeune Reine fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fracture ?

\- Un os cassé, répondit Loki.

\- Les os peuvent casser ? S'étonna Fenrir.

\- Les humains sont l'espèce la plus fragile des Neuf, mais oui, même tes os peuvent casser Fen'. Ceux de Hela, je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Ce doit être douloureux, fit-il l'air toujours impressionné.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer Prince Fenrir, je n'ai pas mal. »

Fenrir lança un regard incertain à son père. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait 'Prince'.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Delling arrivait, et après les présentations d'usage, tous entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Les humains, enfin, Tony exposa son problème de Mandarin, et demanda l'aide du vieil Ase avec un sérieux inhabituel, et humblement par dessus le marché.

« J'ai en ma possession une vasque, dit Delling, qui me permet d'observer n'importe quelle âme encore vivante à l'intérieur des Neuf Royaumes. Malheureusement, si je n'ai pas l'identité de cette personne, que ce soit son nom ou son visage, alors la vasque reste inerte. Un surnom, même significatif, reste insuffisant, je suis désolé.

\- Pensez-vous qu'une telle Magie existe ? Demanda Loki.

\- Peut-être, fit pensivement Delling. Il faudrait alors combiner un sort de localisation, et un sort de pistage. Mais même là, j'ignore comment passer la barrière de l'anonymat de la cible. Je crois savoir que vous avez fait une grande partie de votre apprentissage auprès du Sagace, à Vanaheim. Il aura sûrement plus de réponse que moi.

\- C'était mon idée, en effet, dit Loki. Maître Vlanarus est certainement l'un des Mages les plus érudits des Neuf. J'irai quérir son conseil. Cela me permettra de montrer Vanaheim à mes amis humains.

\- J'espère que votre court séjour ici sera agréable, dit Delling aux humains. N'hésitez pas à demander quoique ce soit qui vous fera plaisir. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais Romanoff le fit taire en lui écrasant le pied. A la tête qu'il tira, Loki put dire que ce devait être douloureux.

« Nous sommes avant tout ici pour ouvrir la communication entre la Terre et Helheim, dit Romanoff. J'ai avec moi un courrier de la part d'un consortium de dirigeants de la Terre, que nous appelons Nations Unies. »

Elle sortit de son sac une épaisse enveloppe scellée et la tendit à Hela, en s'inclinant, les deux mains en avant, paumes vers le haut, en présentant le courrier. Hela l'accepta et s'inclina à son tour, mais bien moins profondément que sa vis-à-vis. Elle l'ouvrit, et jeta un sort qui lui permit de traduire ce qu'elle lisait. Elle se positionna de telle façon que Delling pouvait lire par dessus son épaule.

« Nous étudierons bien entendu cela en détail, dit le Régent après quelques instants de silence alors que Hela était toujours plongée dans la lecture. Évidemment, la Reine et moi-même ne sommes pas les seuls à prendre des décisions, ici. Il faudra également en référer au Chapitre des Valkyries, qui ont en charge le Walhalla.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une réponse de votre part dans la journée, Régent Delling.

\- Je vais repartir porter votre message au Chapitre des Valkyries. Mais j'ai bien peur que votre séjour soit trop court, et que la délibération soit rendue après votre départ de ce Royaume. Je vous propose que le Prince Loki soit notre intermédiaire. Il a une position bien plus neutre que la mienne, et il a la capacité de voyager entre les Royaume.

\- C'est une alternative qui a été envisagée de notre côté, dit Romanoff.

\- Wouah, Loki va jouer les pigeons voyageurs intergalactiques ? Ricana Tony récoltant par là-même un nouveau coup de la part de Romanoff.

\- Et je le ferai avec plaisir, sourit Loki en regardant Tony s'écarter ostensiblement de l'espionne en se massant les côtes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer où installer vos affaires pour ces prochains jours. »

* * *

 _ **Les choses commencent enfin à être un peu plus sympathiques pour notre Loki ^^  
**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	24. A5 C2 Natasha Romanoff

_**Attention : scène de sexe entre femmes à la toute fin du chapitre. Si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé, présence d'avertisseurs.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Natasha Romanoff**

 **10 juillet 2015 – Sur les rives de la Gjöll, dans la maison de Loki, Helheim :**

Son bras la lançait. Cette blessure la rendait furieuse contre elle-même. Cette blessure, elle aurait pu l'éviter.

Lors de l'invasion de Hong Kong, alors que l'apocalypse avait effectivement eu lieu, elle s'était laissée distraire par le combat entre Loki et Thanos. Distraction qui lui avait valu de ne pas pouvoir esquiver la chute d'un immeuble. Rétrospectivement, elle avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir avec seulement une commotion et un poignet cassé. Ce qui lui avait valu les complications était qu'aussitôt sortie de sous les décombres, elle s'était relancée dans le combat contre les aliens. Seulement quelques minutes malheureusement, car la douleur l'aveuglait, la tête lui tournait, et des vertiges la prenaient dès qu'elle fournissait le moindre effort. Elle était un danger sur le champ de bataille. La mort dans l'âme, elle avait réclamé une évacuation.

C'était Rhodes qui s'était chargé de la ramener au quartier général improvisé. Sur place, elle n'avait pas voulu être auscultée immédiatement, préférant focaliser son attention sur les rares images qu'ils avaient des combats. Elle s'était placée en renfort auprès de Maria qui peinait à diriger les militaires coréens dans la ville. Elle revenait directement du terrain, elle pouvait aider, et détail non négligeable, elle parlait leur langue.

La fin des combats avait été incroyablement confuse et désordonnée. Thanos avait été réduit littéralement à rien par Loki, qui lui-même, après avoir arraché les sortilèges qui le torturaient depuis des siècles, avait disparu. Le Gant de l'Infini était tombé par terre, au milieu des gravats, dans une ville détruite.

Il y avait eu un moment d'incrédulité un peu flottante. Les personnes présentes sur les lieux s'étaient regardées, pas certaines de ce qu'il fallait faire. Odin avait fendu la foule, suivi de près par le Mage Vlanarus. Avec mille précautions, ils avaient ramassé l'artefact et délogé les Gemmes. Chacune d'elles avait été isolée des autres, dans une sorte de champ de force magique, sauf la pierre du Docteur Strange, qui lui avait été remise, et bien sûr la pierre qui ornait habituellement le front de Vision. Celle-ci avait été replacée là d'où elle venait.

Les larges bandes argentées qui parcouraient son corps s'étaient illuminées, pour s'éteindre quand l'androïde avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait cillé plusieurs fois, comme il le faisait souvent quand une grande quantité d'informations l'atteignait, ou qu'il cherchait quelque chose de spécifique dans les réseaux mondiaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se levait, lévitant paresseusement au-dessus du sol, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour lui, en effet, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mais pour le reste du monde, c'était tout autre chose. Malgré le fait que ses capacités incroyables lui permettaient de faire l'impasse sur un résumé de la situation, Vision s'était quand même enquis de l'état des autres Avengers.

C'était cette question qui avait rappelé à Phil que Natasha était blessée. Il l'avait rabroué vertement, l'obligeant à consulter un médecin militaire dépêché pour l'occasion d'un des hôpitaux réquisitionnés de Hong Kong. Le praticien avait grimacé en manipulant son poignet avec soin. Douze heures plus tard, elle était sur le billard, dans un hôpital du SHIELD, en terres américaines.

Mais cette première opération n'avait pas été suffisante. L'écrasement qu'avait subi son poignet avait fait exploser de petits os, l'os scaphoïde notamment, mais tous avaient subit des dommages. Elle était ressortie du bloc opératoire avec le poignet criblé d'agrafes chirurgicales, et une interdiction totale d'utiliser son bras droit.

Encouragés par Fury, les médecins avaient tenté de lui cacher la mauvaise nouvelle, mais heureusement, Phil n'était pas Fury, et la lui avait annoncé lui-même. Son poignet était trop gravement endommagé. Elle avait perdu entre quarante et soixante pourcents de mobilité de son poignet.

Natasha avait mal accueilli la nouvelle. Très mal. D'abord mutique pendant des jours, se désintéressant de tout et restant enfermée dans ses quartiers dans les bâtiments réservés aux Avengers, elle avait ensuite exigé froidement d'être réopérée.

Les médecins avaient d'abord refusé. Ce fut le Docteur Strange qui lui offrit ses services. L'ancien chirurgien n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation. Il lui avait fait passer un tas d'examens avant de soumettre une conclusion. Il n'était pas capable de miracle, mais il pouvait réduire le futur handicap de l'espionne. Elle avait accepté bien sûr. Le Sorcier Suprême s'était aidé de la Magie pour accomplir sa tâche, et l'avait parfaitement réussie.

Immédiatement, Phil avait obligé Natasha à partir en vacances. Il avait trouvé un complice tout trouvé en Clint, et à eux deux, l'avaient forcé à prendre ces fichues vacances à Glen Onoko Falls. Néanmoins, contre l'avis de ses deux amis, elle gardait un contact quasi quotidien avec Steve, qui la mettait au courant des situations qu'avaient à traiter les Avengers. Elle ne pouvait plus combattre (quoique, comme l'avait Clint, son poignet ne l'avait pas empêché de donner un coup de poing mémorable à Bruce quand il s'était retransformé), mais elle avait toujours pour elle son intelligence et sa capacité d'analyse.

Et les Avengers avaient fort à faire. D'abord, Hong Kong. Ils n'étaient pas repartis comme des mal-propres après la bataille, laissant toute la reconstruction aux Chinois. Enfin, officiellement, les américains, les coréens et les japonais restaient pour aider les populations à prévenir un désastre humanitaire. Officieusement, tout le monde savait que le vaisseau alien intéressait beaucoup de monde. Évidemment, Stark était sur le coup. Le type était partout ces derniers temps. Il supervisait de loin en loin le démantèlement du vaisseau spatial immense, rapatriant sous bannière étoilée les morceaux les plus intéressants et les stockant dans un tout nouveau hangar à la base de Black Rock Forest. Une armée de scientifiques avait envahi les lieux, et finalement Natasha était bien contente de ne pas être sur place.

Stark. L'homme semblait être sur tous les fronts à la fois. Hong Kong, mais aussi les Nations Unies où un nombre de plus en plus grand de nations voulaient un fichage des sur-humains, faisant hurler les organisations défendant les droits de l'Homme. Ou encore Stark Industries, parce qu'aucune véritable innovation n'avait vu le jour depuis quelques temps, et les actions étaient en baisse.

Sans compter que l'homme s'était remis à boire. C'était discret bien sûr. A part la semaine juste après la défaite d'Ultron, où il avait fait quelques comas éthyliques, il ne consommait pas tant que ça. Mais c'était revenu, son plus vieux démon était revenu dans sa vie, et Natasha s'inquiétait des conséquences à long terme. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Phil avait voulu éloigner Stark de tout ce surmenage qui menaçait de l'emporter, en l'envoyant carrément sur une autre planète.

On en venait donc à Loki. Natasha avait pu voir différentes facettes du Dieu du Chaos.

D'abord, le fou furieux, responsable de la destruction de Manhattan. Dangereux, en colère contre l'univers entier, ne se souciant de rien, ni de sa propre vie, et encore moins de celle des autres.

Le fou amoureux, regardant Stark comme s'il était un être divin envoyé juste pour lui. Même sous l'identité de Lorie Knave, Natasha avait pu déceler une instabilité manifeste, en retrait cependant, comme une sorte de maladie chronique qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. A l'époque, Stark avait été inflexible. Il ne voulait rien entendre qui aurait pu changer son point de vue sur la femme qu'il aimait. 'Je te l'avais bien dit' ou 'tu aurais dû m'écouter' n'étaient pas le genre de Natasha. Elle était plutôt du genre à ramasser les pots cassés après coup. Mais encore une fois Stark ne s'était pas laissé faire, parce qu'une troisième facette de Loki avait accaparé l'attention.

Le fou de douleur, incapable de mettre de la distance entre ses sentiments et lui-même, il s'était laissé engloutir par la tristesse. Incapable non plus d'empêcher les autres de découvrir ses secrets les uns après les autres. Son identité, la véritable raison de sa tentative d'invasion, ses enfants et le vide que le sortilège avait creusé en lui. Ce Loki-là était en train de se briser, petit à petit, et personne n'arrivait à recoller les morceaux qu'il éparpillait aux quatre vents, en luttant pour conserver les faux-semblants, et camoufler son désespoir et ses faiblesses.

Puis, plus tard, il y avait eu le fou de puissance, capable de tenir tête à l'une des créatures les plus redoutables de l'univers, craint de tous et toutes. Un Loki étonnamment dur et inflexible, imperméable aux autres, à la destruction et à la souffrance. Un Loki pas assez ivre de son tout nouveau pouvoir, pouvoir qu'il avait sciemment abandonné pour un futur incertain.

Et puis il y avait le fou de ses enfants, moins froid et rigide, plus doux, carrément aimant, franchement souriant. Mais toujours, Natasha décelait une angoisse latente dans la manière dont il interagissait avec eux. Cherchant le contact, l'approbation malgré le fait qu'il soit l'adulte. Les deux aînés semblaient très conscients que leur père était hésitant et anxieux et se relayaient pour le rassurer.

Natasha était une profileuse accomplie. Ses profils étaient réputés au SHIELD pour être précis et prédictifs. A chacune de ses rencontres avec Loki, elle avait fourni un rapport au SHIELD avec un profil détaillé. A chaque fois, elle était catégorique : Loki était instable, mais à chaque fois, les raisons de cette instabilité étaient différentes, ou en tout cas, s'ajoutaient les unes aux autres. Ses doutes à propos de troubles de l'identité étaient arrivés plus tard dans ses rapports, après la découverte de la véritable identité de Lorie Knave. Mais Natasha pensait de plus en plus que c'était ça qui était le premier maillon de la chaîne qui avait mené Loki à la folie furieuse et à la destruction de tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et l'espoir d'une liberté retrouvée.

Il l'avait sa liberté désormais. Non seulement la liberté, mais aussi le retour de ses enfants. Il était indéniable que les deux événements avait fait beaucoup de bien au Dieu du Chaos. Il paraissait presque stable ainsi. Les jours troubles semblaient derrière lui, mais Natasha savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il suffisait d'une petite chose pour que Loki rechute, et si l'instinct de l'espionne était toujours aussi bon, alors la guérison totale ou l'effondrement viendrait de l'appui que Loki trouverait en Stark.

Stark responsable de la santé mentale de quelqu'un. Pas vraiment la personne qu'elle aurait choisi si elle l'avait pu. Le type pouvait à peine se gérer tout seul, alors s'occuper de quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que Loki ? C'était exactement pour ça que Coulson lui avait ordonné d'accompagner Tony, parce qu'elle parvenait, parfois, à canaliser le génie, contrairement aux autres Avengers. Il n'y avait que Bruce qui aurait pu faire mieux, mais Coulson ne lui faisait visiblement pas suffisamment confiance, et ne risquerait pour rien au monde un conflit diplomatique interstellaire pour un problème de tension artérielle mal gérée.

C'était pourquoi elle avait accepté de représenter le SHIELD et la Terre auprès de la Reine Hela, et avait suivit Loki et Stark sur Helheim. Après avoir discuté avec le Régent et la Reine, des serviteurs étaient arrivés et avaient littéralement fait sortir deux nouvelles pièces de terre pour la maison. Et quand Natasha disait 'serviteurs', elle voulait dire 'morts-vivants ultra-flippants', exactement comme Stark les avait qualifiés. Elle avait posé ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, tout en notant le regard presque déçu de Tony quand il était entré dans la sienne. Pensait-il vraiment que Loki allait l'inviter dans son lit aussi tôt ?

Quand elle préparait son infiltration au sein de Stark Industries, Natasha était arrivée très vite à la conclusion que Stark souffrait d'une peur de l'abandon, et que cela grevait ses relations aux autres. Il refusait de s'attacher, et préférait jeter plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque. Il avait réussi à s'ouvrir grâce aux Avengers, leur ouvrant sa Tour, leur offrant des équipements derniers cris, et acceptant de travailler en équipe (ce qui n'était pas gagné).

Mais depuis Ultron, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi, Tony s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes. Les Avengers avaient déserté la Tour, et le milliardaire s'était retrouvé seul et célibataire, après des mois à vivre en communauté et en couple. Il ne s'était plus ouvert une seule fois après cela. Retranché dans sa tour, il s'était occupé avec plus ou moins de réussite de l'ONU et de leurs tentatives de fichage des surhumains. Le projet était critiqué de toute part, mais certains états s'y accrochaient fermement, la Russie en tête. C'était une autre raison à sa présence sur Helheim. Natasha était chargée de ramener avec elle un début de traité de paix interplanétaire afin de détourner l'attention des chefs d'état des surhumains, pour la braquer sur les extraterrestres.

Elle posa donc son sac au pied d'un lit fait dans un métal ressemblant au bronze, et finement ciselé, recouvert d'un étrange matelas, une sorte de grand coussin rempli de quelque chose d'assez mou, peut-être des plumes, peut-être autre chose. Le tout était recouvert d'un grand drap de satin. Natasha testa prudemment cette drôle de couchette. Elle s'enfonçait dedans comme dans un grand édredon très épais, c'était amusant, mais pas du tout pratique pour dormir. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à possiblement enlever l'édredon pour dormir sur le lit lui-même, et tant pis pour la dureté du métal, Loki frappa poliment à la porte restée ouverte.

« Je conçois que le lit peut-être perturbant pour toi, fit-il. Si tu le souhaites, je peux le transformer à ta guise.

\- Un matelas normal sera parfait, demanda Natasha avec un rien de soulagement. Et peut-être un oreiller et une couverture.

\- Tony a réclamé exactement la même chose.

\- Tu dors réellement sur une chose comme ça ?

\- Non, rit Loki. Seuls les habitants de Helheim le font, et ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de respirer, puisqu'ils sont morts. Je dors sur une natte personnellement.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dur ?

\- Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais cela maintient en alerte. »

Natasha n'approfondit pas. Elle devinait aisément les raisons qui poussaient Loki à vouloir 'rester en alerte' toutes les nuits. Cauchemars, angoisses, peur de la disparition de ses enfants … faites votre choix.

Quelques instants plus tard, le lit était bien plus acceptable pour un être vivant normal, et Loki quitta la chambre. Natasha attendit quelques secondes, puis décida de le suivre discrètement. Elle voulait espionner les interactions des membres de cette étrange famille avant de se faire un avis plus tranché que celui qu'elle avait déjà. Par une fenêtre, elle avisa l'immense serpent, Jörmungand, nager dans la fameuse rivière mortelle. Loki avait été évasif à ce sujet, mais apparemment son fils était le seul être vivant à pouvoir s'y baigner. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de s'approcher du court d'eau. La silhouette de la Reine s'approcha du serpent, et une petite embarcation apparut. La jeune fille repartait sur ses terres. Natasha ne vit pas les deux autres fils de Loki, mais ne s'inquiéta pas.

La maison était de plein pied, et l'aile où elle avait été installée avec Stark était légèrement à l'écart des pièces communes. Il lui fallait traverser un couloir pour parvenir à une grande pièce à vivre, ouverte vers l'extérieur. Ouverte littéralement. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ou de porte, juste des ouvertures dans le mur, positionnées de telle façon à ce que le vent ne s'engouffre pas dans la pièce, creusées de biais dans le mur. Elle resta camouflée dans le couloir quand elle entendit les bruits d'une conversation à peine commencée entre Loki et Tony.

« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Loki à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ? Je veux dire, avec les enfants. Vous ne vous connaissiez pas après tout.

\- Delling était là pour attester de la vérité de mes paroles lorsque j'ai enfin revu ma fille, répondit Loki de l'émotion dans la voix. Pour les garçons … les convaincre de me suivre n'a pas été difficile, non, hésita-t-il en reprenant les mots de Stark. Sleipnir se souvenait de moi, et les deux autres … disons que je leur proposais mieux que ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

\- Ils étaient où ?

\- Fenrir était sur une île déserte, sur Alfheim, la terre des Alfes. Il n'y était pas spécialement mal-nourri ou malheureux, mais très seul. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir suivre quelqu'un qui lui parle et s'occupe de lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas mes paroles. Jörmungand, pour lui, cela a été un peu plus difficile. Il s'était réfugié depuis des siècles dans ce que vous appelez la fosse des Mariannes.

\- Sur Terre ? Dans l'océan Pacifique ? S'étonna Tony.

\- Oui, sur Midgard. J'ai dû user de transformation pour l'atteindre. Je me suis fait pousser des branchies, et j'ai palmé mes mains et mes pieds. Cela a été compliqué de communiquer avec lui, mais j'ai réussi à l'amener à la surface. En fait, je le confesse, j'ai utilisé ton île, dit Loki d'un ton contrit.

\- Mon île ? »

Stark éclata de rire.

« Les gardes-côtes ont dû avoir la peur de leur vie, rit-il. Mais tu as bien fait.

\- Sleipnir a réussi à communiquer avec Jör', par télépathie, et il a accepté de nous suivre. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je croyais que personne ne pouvait se baigner dans la rivière de la mort qui tue ?

\- En effet, sauf lui. J'imagine qu'il a dû hériter de la résistance de son géniteur.

\- Qui est-il ? Son second père ?

\- Fáfnir. C'est un dragon.

\- Un dragon. Bien sûr, suis-je bête. »

Loki eut un petit rire.

« C'est quoi leur histoire ? Comment tu les as eu ? »

La voix de Stark s'était faite un peu hésitante, et Natasha tendit l'oreille un peu plus. C'était le genre d'information que le SHIELD aimait récolter. Le background d'une cible ou d'un atout était toujours traité avec minutie, car la moindre pression bien exercée pouvait retourner quelqu'un contre ses propres amis.

« Quand j'étais adolescent, j'adorais me transformer en tout et n'importe quoi. En chat, en aigle, en vraiment n'importe quoi. Je suis très doué dans ce domaine, et comme tous les enfants doués dans un domaine, j'y passais beaucoup de temps. J'ai testé toutes mes possibilités, et celles-ci me permettaient de fuir les remarques blessantes des Æsir. Un jour … les détails seraient trop longs à conter, mais pour faire court, j'ai dû faire diversion pour empêcher un géant de parvenir à ses fins, qui incluaient d'épouser une noble Vane, qui a un pouvoir immense sur Vanaheim. Je me suis transformé en jument pour distraire son cheval. Cela a un peu trop bien marché. J'ai fui Svaldilfari pendant trois jours et deux nuits, mais la troisième nuit, il m'a rattrapé, et c'est ainsi que j'ai eu Sleipnir.

\- Tu as été violé par un cheval ? S'étrangla Tony alors que Natasha s'empêchait de réagir.

\- C'est en effet une façon de le dire, répondit Loki platement. Ma gestation a été difficile, parce que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'avais pas perdu mes pouvoirs, seulement ma capacité à me retransformer. Je me suis réfugié chez mon Maître de Magie, Vlanarus, et celui-ci a pris soin de moi. Il s'est chargé de prévenir ma famille, et de trouver une raison quant à ma disparition. Pendant deux ans, je n'ai pas pu me transformer. J'ai mis au monde un poulain à huit jambes. Pour tout Asgard, et Thor en tête, Sleipnir était un monstre, malgré sa taille, sa force et le fait qu'une grande Magie l'habitait. Pour le sauver, et malgré mes suppliques, Odin a fait de lui sa monture officielle. »

L'amertume était bien audible dans la voix de Loki, et Natasha pouvait aisément le comprendre. Elle avait jadis rêvé pouvoir un jour se mettre à la retraite, et cultiver le rêve américain de la petite famille parfaite, avec sa maison, sa clôture de bois peinte en blanc, et ses deux enfants. Elle s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, c'était se faire du mal pour rien. Elle pouvait de fait comprendre que de se faire arracher sa progéniture pouvait être douloureux et destructeur.

« Quelques décennies plus tard, continua Loki, je suis bêtement tombé amoureux. C'était un Ase, un petit commerçant. Je me suis présenté à lui sous les traits de 'Lorie', même si je ne me faisais pas appelé ainsi. J'étais adolescent, et comme tous les adolescents, je me suis cru au dessus des probabilités, j'ai poussé ma chance, et je suis tombé enceinte. En l'apprenant, j'ai coupé tout contact avec le père de Hela. Encore une fois, Maître Vlanarus a été un soutien, un pilier, vraiment. A aucun moment il ne m'a jugé, ni ne m'a fait la morale. J'ai décidé en mon âme et conscience de ne pas avorter. Je souffrais beaucoup de la séparation forcée avec Sleipnir, et je pensais pouvoir apaiser un peu ma douleur avec un second enfant.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Oui et non. J'ai couvert ma petite reine de l'attention que je ne pouvais porter à son frère, mais le manque était quand même là. J'étais toujours en apprentissage sur Vanaheim, et loin de la cour Asyne, je peux dire que ce sont certainement les plus belles années de ma vie, malgré l'absence de Sleipnir. Je pouvais aller le voir, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait rester avec moi. Néanmoins, mon existence était paisible. Mon temps était divisé entre prendre soin de ma fille, visiter mon fils, et apprendre la Magie. Oui, certainement les meilleures années de ma vie.

\- Mais ça n'a pas duré, devina Tony.

\- C'était un peu ma faute, reconnut Loki. Comme tout les adolescents, j'adorais dépasser les limites. L'une de mes formes préférées était le serpent. Je passais énormément de temps à ramper dans les mondes. C'est une forme que j'affectionne toujours, car elle est discrète, rapide, si on choisit bien son espèce, et la plupart des races et des gens en ont peur.

\- Charmant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Un jour, j'ai rampé trop près de l'antre de Fáfnir, le Dragon, qui gardait jalousement son or. Il a été tué depuis. L'appât du gain est un puissant moteur. J'étais un serpent femelle tout à fait acceptable à son goût. Il m'a séduite. C'est peut-être un peu bizarre expliqué comme cela, mais quand je prends une forme, je suis l'être. Quand je suis une jument, je suis réellement cette jument. Je pense et je réagis différemment que lorsque je suis Loki. Et là, en serpent, j'ai été séduite par Fáfnir. C'est ainsi que j'ai pondu, oui Stark, ne me regarde pas comme ça, les serpents pondent des œufs. J'ai pondu Jörmungand. Il n'a pas éclos tout de suite. En fait, je n'ai rien dit à personne, pendant près d'un an, et j'ai camouflé l'œuf de mon mieux. Jusqu'à ce que mon Maître arrive à me tirer les vers du nez. Cette fois, il n'était pas content, et me l'a bien fait sentir. Mais il s'inquiétait pour moi, et ne m'a pas fait la morale, comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Un an après la ponte de Jör', j'ai fait une autre bêtise, encore une.

\- Fenrir.

\- Oui. Odin a deux loups de compagnie, un mâle et une femelle. Je les connais depuis toujours. Quand j'ai appris à me transformer, l'un de mes jeux favoris était de devenir un loup moi aussi pour jouer avec eux. Et pour m'entraîner, un jour j'étais loup, l'autre j'étais louve. Et une chose en entraînant une autre … Odin était véritablement furieux. Pendant ma gestation, il a envoyé Geri et Freki, les loups en questions, garder un œil sur moi. C'est ainsi qu'il a prit connaissance de l'existence de Jörmungand, quand il a éclos. Après la naissance de Fenrir, Odin a ordonné mon retour sur Asgard. J'ai réussi à lui tenir tête pendant trois ans, puis j'ai cédé. »

Loki eut un rire sinistre.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment la coqueluche de la cour avant mon départ en apprentissage. Mais à mon retour, avec une petite fille, un louveteau et un dragonnet, disons que cela n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Mais ils avaient l'air normaux, et Odin décida de les faire passer pour des familiers. Des animaux de compagnie. Cela m'allait, je pouvais les garder près de moi ainsi. Pendant quelques années en fait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Odin entende parler d'une prophétie. Tu sais peut-être que l'univers est régit par des cycles, et que le cycle de l'Yggdrasil s'achève par ce que nous appelons le Ragnarök. La prédiction disait que mes deux jeunes fils auraient des rôles destructeurs pendant Ragnarök, et que la descendance de Fenrir serait à l'origine de l'extinction de la Lune et du Soleil. La voyance n'est pas une branche fiable de la Magie. Certaines prédictions sont auto-réalisatrices. D'autres sont facilement déjouables. Parfois, ce ne sont que des hyperboles. Mais Odin a pris celle-ci très au sérieux, en apparence tout du moins. La cour réclamait la tête de Jör' et Fenrir, et je pense qu'Odin n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Il les a exilé. J'ai supplié, Tony. J'ai supplié à genoux pour qu'il m'exile avec eux, et quand il m'a refusé cette faveur, j'ai juré de tout faire pour les libérer, quitte à provoquer Ragnarök moi-même. C'est là qu'il m'a lancé le sortilège. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Natasha imaginait parfaitement Stark prendre la main de Loki pour le réconforter. Un bruit d'éclaboussures la remit sur ses gardes, mais heureusement, c'était une fausse alerte.

« Je me suis concentré sur Hela et Sleipnir, les deux enfants qui me restaient. Malheureusement, le sort s'acharna sur moi. Un peu plus d'un demi-siècle plus tard, Hela est tombée gravement malade. La fársótt est une maladie infantile incurable malheureusement assez courante sur Asgard, Vanaheim et Alfheim. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. J'ai conquis le Royaume de Helheim en moins d'une journée, j'ai nommé un régent, et j'ai mis Hela sur le trône. Ainsi, même si elle grandissait loin de moi, je pouvais tout de même la voir. En tant que Reine des Morts, elle a le pouvoir de marcher dans tout l'Yggdrasil. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais Odin était tellement en colère qu'il a étendu le sortilège à ma fille et Sleipnir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Stark d'une voix blanche. C'était purement de la fureur ?

\- Odin ne fait jamais rien sur un coup de tête. J'avais mené un coup d'état dans l'un des Royaumes les plus durs d'accès, mais j'étais aussi extrêmement jeune. Je faisais montre d'un pouvoir extraordinaire pour mon âge, et d'une volonté de fer, en apparence. Personne ne savait que j'avais déjà été séparé de deux de mes enfants, et tous ignoraient que Sleipnir était de ma chair. Pour tout le monde, Odin me punissait en m'empêchant de voir ma fille, qui de toute façon devenait en partie inaccessible. Ce n'était que justice pour eux, et Odin s'est appuyé là-dessus.

\- Comment un père peut-il faire ça à son fils ? Fit Stark et Natasha ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

\- Outre le fait qu'Odin ne soit pas mon père, répondit Loki avec un rire sans joie, il est Roi avant d'être père. Bien avant. Thor l'a compris lui aussi, récemment. Ça n'est pas grave. Plus maintenant.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Bien sûr que c'est grave. Tout ce que tu as vécu, on appelle ça des circonstances atténuantes. Ce sont des explications à tes gestes, à ta violence. Expliquer, ce n'est pas excuser, mais c'est le premier pas vers la reconstruction. »

Le silence se fit, et Natasha allait rebrousser chemin, quand Loki soupira.

« Tony, dit-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, répondit Tony avec effronterie.

\- Ça n'est pas le problème.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. Tu ne me connais pas Tony.

\- Ce sont des conneries, et j'ai très envie de te frapper, là. Tu m'as dit qu'à part pour ton identité, tu n'avais pas menti, que tu n'avais rien contrefait. C'était des mensonges, ça aussi ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Loki. Non, mais ça n'était quand même pas moi.

\- Et si je te disais que ce que tu m'as laissé apercevoir m'a donné envie d'encore plus ? J'ai aimé le teasing, je veux le vrai Loki maintenant. Et, non, ne dis rien, et je ne serai pas déçu, parce que devine quoi, prendre ce risque est la base de toutes les relations, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai envie de prendre ce risque, avec toi. »

Natasha n'attendit pas la suite. Elle se retira discrètement vers sa chambre, pour consigner tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

 **13 juillet 2015 - Sur les rives de la Gjöll, dans la maison de Loki, Helheim :**

« C'est bon les mômes ? Vous êtes prêts ? Claironna Tony comme si ce n'était pas lui qu'ils attendaient. »

Loki avait décidé d'emmener tout ce beau monde sur Vanaheim, d'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ses enfants seuls sur Helheim, d'autre part parce qu'il voulait les faire voyager, eux qui avaient été forcés à l'immobilité toute leur jeune vie. Natasha était plus que perplexe quant à cette décision. Ils allaient entrer dans le Royaume Vane tout à fait illégalement, mais si Loki avait pris en compte ses objections, il ne lui avait pas détaillé les raisons de son choix.

Loki avait indiqué la présence de ce qu'il appelait un Passage entre les Mondes, et que Tony avait qualifié de presque-mini-pont-d'Einstein-Rosen-mais-si-c'est-pas-ça-alors-je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-c'est. Le Passage était censé les mener directement sur Vanaheim, exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Helheim. Natasha n'avait pas osé demander d'explications alors, mais cette fois, elle se faisait un peu de souci.

« Y en a-t-il beaucoup qui mène à la Terre ?

\- Pas tellement, répondit Loki. J'ignore si c'est parce que les humains vivent dans l'ignorance des autres Royaumes, ou si cela a une cause extérieure, mais les Passages qui donnent sur Midgard sont pour la plupart très anciens, et donc dangereux à utiliser.

\- Mais tu le fais bien, toi, remarqua Natasha.

\- Parce que ma Magie me permet de solidifier ces Passages quand je les emprunte.

\- Bon, c'est super, la Terre est pas en danger immédiat, on peut y aller maintenant ? S'impatienta Stark »

Natasha eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ou plutôt son pied au cul, vu qu'elle devait éviter les chocs au niveau de ses bras. Mais pas devant les enfants.

Loki jeta à Stark un regard peu amène mais teinté d'une tendresse certaine. L'espionne ne savait pas si les deux hommes avaient fini par renouer véritablement, mais certains indices laissaient à penser que c'était le cas. Des sourires timides échangés, la méfiance de Fenrir dès que Tony s'approchait un peu trop de son père, et bien sûr la joie exubérante de Stark, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer pour de l'excitation de visiter d'autres mondes.

Néanmoins, Natasha était sûre que Tony passait ses nuits dans la chambre en face de la sienne, c'est-à-dire bien loin des quartiers que Loki occupait.

La sensation que procurait le Passage entre les Mondes était toujours aussi étrange que la première fois. C'était comme s'endormir en restant éveillé. Comme s'ouvrir, sans une seule blessure. C'était recevoir toutes les connaissances du monde sans parvenir à en retenir une seule. Ce n'était pas physique, ce n'était pas mental, c'était plutôt comme une dislocation, un démembrement, une éviscération, sans douleur, sans peur, et sans la moindre conséquence. C'était devenir ailleurs, c'était atteindre l'autre. Et cela ne durait même pas une demi-seconde.

 **Une demi-seconde plus tard - Bois de Dotne, Vanaheim :**

Les premières impressions de Vanaheim qu'eut Natasha furent chaud, humide, verdoyant. Le Passage débouchait sur une clairière, au milieu d'un petit bois. Il faisait un peu plus chaud que chez Clint, et Natasha devina que le climat se rapprochait de celui de l'État de New-York.

Dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, Loki prit la forme de 'Lorie'. Les garçons ne parurent pas surpris outre mesure et l'espionne en conclut qu'ils savaient parfaitement à quoi leur père ressemblait en femme. Du côté de Tony, par contre, c'était une autre affaire. Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement, de peine et de désir, et si cela était un indice du malaise qui s'installa entre Loki et lui, le Dieu du Chaos fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ex-compagnon.

D'un geste, Loki les invita à avancer sur un sentier qui avait l'air utilisé régulièrement, à quelques mètres de la clairière. Iel leur indiqua qu'il leur faudrait peut-être marcher une heure ou deux avant d'atteindre la ville la plus importante de Vanaheim, Alinor, où habitait Maître Vlanarus.

La gène qui s'était installée entre les adultes n'atteignait pas trop les enfants, à part peut-être Sleipnir, qui surveillait tout le monde du coin de l'œil, sans parvenir à être discret. Jörmungand restait collé à son père. C'était un garçon plutôt timide, ce qui contrastait énormément avec Fenrir, à qui il ressemblait pourtant énormément. En effet, si Jörmungand ne s'éloignait pas de Loki, Fenrir était très occupé à courir partout, sans trop se soucier du reste du groupe, ne revenant que pour poser une avalanche de questions à son père, qui répondait le plus calmement du monde.

Ils quittèrent assez vite le petit bois, et se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la campagne. Il y avait de nombreux champs, assez petits, délimités par de petits murets de pierre, et cela rappela assez l'Irlande à Natasha. La différence étant le climat bien sûr, et l'absence de relief, qui pour le coup, s'apparenterait bien plus à la Beauce, en France, qu'à l'Irlande. Autre particularité des lieux, les cultures étaient bien différentes, et plus nombreuses. Sur Terre, les campagnes s'étaient spécialisées. A tel endroit, on récoltait plutôt le maïs, à tel autre, le blé. Mais sur Vanaheim, un même champ accueillait deux ou trois variétés de plantes, et le champ d'à côté, des variétés encore différentes.

« La hveiti aime avoir la tête au soleil, mais les pieds au frais, expliqua Loki en désignant une céréale qui aurait pu passer pour du blé si elle n'avait pas été rouge. C'est pourquoi, elle est toujours cultivée avec des cultures grimpantes. Ici, ce sont des pieds de baun. »

Iel se pencha et cueillit une pousse d'un vert un peu gris. D'un geste habile, iel l'ouvrit avec les doigts, révélant des graines d'un mauve pâle.

« Ça ressembla à des haricots, fit Tony.

\- En effet, répondit Loki, si ce n'est que les haricots sur Midgard ont un goût moins prononcé, et qu'ils sont plus doux en bouche. »

C'était très étrange d'interagir avec Loki-Lorie. Natasha était suffisamment rompu à l'art de la tromperie pour ne pas se laisser embarquer dans les souvenirs, et elle n'avait pas été assez proche de Lorie Knave pour se perdre dans l'illusion des retrouvailles, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Tony. Natasha voyait bien qu'il tentait de ne pas passer sa main dans les cheveux de son ex-compagne, de ne pas attraper sa taille pour la coller contre lui, de ne pas ravir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion et ferveur.

Heureusement, Loki se rendait compte du malaise de Stark, et faisait en sorte de presser leurs pas.

Elle avait craint de devoir marcher longtemps, mais après moins d'une heure, ils étaient en vue d'une cité, tout droit sortie d'une histoire d'héroic fantasy. La ville était entourée d'un mur d'enceinte en pierres blanches et gris clair, mais des habitations avaient commencé à coloniser la campagne environnante, formant des petits faubourgs. La cité semblait assez grande, pour une ville de ce type. De ce que Natasha pouvait en voir, il y avait deux ou trois bâtiments plus importants que les autres, construits dans la même pierre que les murs d'enceinte, et qui semblaient se trouver plus ou moins au centre de la ville.

« Il s'agit du Palais du Seigneur Òd, expliqua Loki en répondant à la question de Natasha. C'est le bâtiment le plus haut d'Alinor. A côté, dont on aperçoit le dôme, c'est la Grande Bibliothèque. Un endroit que j'affectionnais particulièrement quand j'étais Apprentis ici. Maître Vlanarus y possède une alcôve. Comment expliquer cela ? Il y poursuit des recherches très pointues en Magie. C'est pour cette raison que j'espère qu'il pourra vous aider à trouver l'identité du Mandarin. Le troisième bâtiment qui dépasse, celui qui se démarque des autres, est l'Observatoire. Il n'est plus utilisé depuis quelques siècles, à cause de la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Le nouvel Observation Seigneurial se trouve plus au nord. »

L'intérêt de Stark était piqué, car il se mit à poser tout un tas de questions à propos de ces observatoires, sur les instruments qui s'y trouvaient, les techniques utilisées, les méthodes de calcul … Loki répondait la plupart du temps qu'iel n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, car l'astronomie n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

Le temps que Stark se calme sur les questions, ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie du chemin. Entre temps, Loki avait ramassé quelques pierres sur le bord de la route, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la voie principale, beaucoup plus fréquentée. Par ailleurs, Loki leur avait fourni des habits qui ne trancheraient pas dans la population locale, et ils se fondirent parmi les passants. Ils durent se rendre dans un petit bureau bondé pour payer une taxe d'entrée, ainsi que de donner leurs noms. Loki les avait prévenu, et ils donnèrent tous un alias.

Sitôt entré dans la ville, Fenrir se mit à courir partout, s'approchant des étals, reniflant, touchant, sautant. Voyant que Loki ne parvenait pas à cadrer son gamin, Natasha décida de prendre les choses en main, et c'est doucement mais fermement qu'elle attrapa le tout jeune adolescent, et lui ordonna de ne pas s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres. L'ado en question la foudroya du regard et se tourna vers son père, certain d'avoir son approbation. Mais quand celui-ci affirma calmement que l'espionne avait raison, Fenrir se mit en colère.

« Vous avez rien à m'obliger ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai besoin de personne ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Loki devint blême, incapable de s'opposer à son fil. Ce fut Sleipnir qui sauva la mise à Natasha. Il intervint en Asgardien, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, mais son ton était suffisamment sec et tranchant pour en saisir la portée. Fenrir fusilla son frère du regard, mais se tint plus tranquille. Boudeur, il marchait désormais à quelques pas derrière le groupe. Loki essaya tant bien que mal de lui redonner le sourire, et de se faire pardonner, Natasha y mettrait sa main à couper. Sa mauvaise main, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il acheta des fruits pour tout le monde, mais son plus jeune fils refusa le sien avec un regard noir. Loki proposa ensuite d'acheter des souvenirs. Après tout, ils n'allaient certainement pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps. Mais si la proposition alluma un certain intérêt dans le regard de Fenrir, il continua de bouder.

Après un moment de ce manège, Natasha décida d'y remettre son grain de sel.

« Laisse-le bouder, conseilla-t-elle à Loki suffisamment fort pour que l'enfant l'entende aussi. Quand il en aura marre, il reviendra. »

Le Dieu du Chaos lui jeta un regard angoissé, mais iel serra les dents, et s'efforça de ne plus tenter d'amadouer son cadet. A la place, iel leur fit visiter la ville haute, celle qu'iel connaissait le mieux. Il raconta les légendes et les histoires qui étaient illustrées par les fresques et les bas-reliefs des bâtiments les plus richement décorés. Son ton enthousiaste intéressa même Fenrir qui en oublia de bouder. Observant la gestuelle du Dieu transformé en Déesse, Natasha nota qu'il semblait détendu, comme si revenir en ces lieux avait fait naître chez lui un sentiment de sécurité. Loki était revenu à la 'maison'. Ce fut encore plus flagrant quand le petit groupe s'arrêta devant l'une des maisons les plus grandes. L'architecture lui rappelait un bâtiment romain ou grec antique. Des colonnes en trompe-l'œil étaient sculptées directement dans la pierre des murs, supportant faussement des bas-reliefs qui narraient le mythe de l'apparition des Vanir.

Un serviteur, dans des vêtements de toiles ocres leur ouvrit. Il dût reconnaître Loki, car il les fit entrer sans un mot. Le Dieu du Chaos reprit sa forme masculine, et salua le serviteur, qu'il semblait très bien connaître.

« Maître Vlanarus est dans le patio, mon Prince. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse annoncer ?

\- Fais Nonus. Dis-lui que nous sommes nombreux. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Vlanarus arrivait, les bras écartés dans une invitation à l'étreinte que Loki saisit bien volontiers. Leurs embrassades étaient sincères, presque émouvantes.

« Je suis tellement heureux, Prince Loki, de vous revoir après toutes ces aventures. La présence de toutes ces personnes, et de ces jeunes gens me laisse penser que vous avez réussi.

\- Oui Maître, répondit Loki avec un sourire si large qu'il lui barrait le visage. Maître, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus solennel mais sans perdre son sourire, je vous présente mes fils. Voici Sleipnir, que vous connaissez bien mieux, car vous lui avez enseigné la Magie, et je vous en suis tellement reconnaissant. Et voici Jörmungand et Fenrir.

\- Jeunes Princes, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir chez moi, répondit le vénérable Vane en s'inclinant profondément. Et c'est en quelque sorte un retour aux sources pour vous trois, car c'est dans cette maison que vous êtes venus au monde. »

Si Natasha avait encore eu besoin d'une preuve de l'attachement particulier de Loki pour son ancien Maître de Magie, elle l'avait trouvé.

Sleipnir salua à son tour, et remercia Vlanarus pour ses enseignements, puis Fenrir et Jörmungand s'inclinèrent. Enfin ce fut au tour des humains. Sitôt relevé, Fenrir commença à fouiner partout où il le pouvait.

« Venez, les invita Vlanarus. Allons au patio. Les jeunes Princes pourront s'y amuser. Et nous pourrons parler de ce qui vous amène en si grand nombre sur Vanaheim. »

Ils passèrent donc les instants suivants à raconter, d'abord comment Loki avait récupéré ses enfants, les raisons de sa visite impromptue sur Terre, puis les difficultés que Tony rencontrait avec le Mandarin. Ce fut surtout Loki qui parla, et pendant ce temps-là, Natasha en profita pour observer autour d'elle. Le patio était grand, bien éclairé par un soleil qui atteindrait bientôt son zénith, mais offrant une fraîcheur bienvenue, grâce à une végétation bien entretenue. Si Sleipnir était assis avec les adultes, ce n'était pas le cas de Jörmungand et de Fenrir, qui s'amusaient parmi les buissons et les arbustes, jouant avec l'eau d'une petite fontaine glougloutante, et revenant régulièrement vers eux pour profiter des boissons et des biscuits servis par Nonus, le serviteur qui leur avait ouvert.

« Découvrir l'identité d'une personne qui vous veut du mal ? Résuma Vlanarus. Voilà un projet plutôt ambitieux sur le plan magique. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un protocole ?

\- J'ai quelques pistes, notamment des embryons de calculs, mais vous me connaissez Maître, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de parfaire mon apprentissage en Magie théorique et en Métamagie.

\- Et c'est bien dommage, car vous y excelliez. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, certains Mages ce sont déjà penchés sur des questions similaires, mais soit ils ont échoué ou abandonné, soit ils n'ont jamais dévoilé leurs découvertes. Mais ma mémoire peut me jouer des tours. Ce sont des rumeurs qui sont plus vieilles que vous, mon Prince.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui étaient ces Mages ?

\- Des Jötnar probablement. »

Loki eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

« Des Jötnar ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui mon Prince. Comprenez qu'il s'agissait d'une période où le commerce entre Jötunheim et le reste d'Yggdrasil était encore courant. Le Roi Laufey n'avait pas encore perdu la raison, et n'avait pas marché sur Midgard. Il n'y avait pas eu la guerre contre Bör et ses armées, ni contre Odin.

\- Qui sont les Jötnar exactement ? Demanda Natasha bien qu'elle sache déjà quel type de réponse elle allait avoir.

\- Des monstres, répliqua sèchement Loki. Et je suis l'un d'eux. En tout cas à moitié. »

Sleipnir se rembrunit, et Vlanarus fusilla Loki du regard.

« Ne dites pas une chose pareille Loki ! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais que nous avions dépassé cela »

Stark s'était redressé, et Sleipnir affichait un air malheureux.

« Si tu es la moitié d'un monstre faði, alors je suis un quart de monstre. Et Hela aussi, et Jör' et Fen'.

\- Non, nia Loki d'une voix un peu désespérée. Non, vous n'êtes pas des monstres. Vous êtes atypiques, extraordinaires, merveilleux. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres. Ne dis pas ça Sleipnir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est toi, cingla le tout jeune homme.

\- Non ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous ai considéré comme des monstres ! Jamais Sleipnir. »

Loki s'était levé et étreignait désormais son fils aîné avec une sorte de désespoir.

Natasha se congratula en silence. Elle avait eu raison. Loki était encore loin, très loin de la stabilité mentale. Et comme elle s'en était doutée, ce fut Stark qui parvint à faire rasseoir le Dieu, en lui assurant calmement que personne ici ne considérait ses enfants comme des monstres, et que lui-même n'était pas un monstre. Tony le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Loki agrippa sa main, comme s'il s'agissait de son ancre.

« Je disais donc, recommença Vlanarus comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, que si vous voulez vous renseigner sur ces rumeurs, il vous faudra aller sur Jötunheim.

\- Je n'irai pas, répliqua Loki immédiatement.

\- En vérité, je pense que vous rendre sur Jötunheim vous ferait le plus grand bien. Il vous faut constater par vous-même que les Jötnar sont un peuple avec ses coutumes, ses rites, sa civilisation, certes sur le déclin, mais qui a été jadis brillante. N'avez-vous jamais vu votre mère porter son collier de larmes de glace ? Le joyau le plus précieux de Jötunheim ? Les orfèvres Jötnar sont les seuls à savoir comment les tailler. »

Loki avait baissé la tête, et avait pris l'air honteux d'un enfant qu'on gronde pour ses bêtises. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Natasha. Quel âge avait Loki ? Elle savait qu'il avait un peu plus d'un millénaire, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Physiquement, il paraissait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Il avait de l'assurance, de la prestance, mais elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'éducation, et pas de maturité.

La conversation changea, car Vlanarus devait se douter que gronder Loki comme un enfant, devant ses fils n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, et ils parlèrent Magie théorique, équations, et d'autres choses. Autant dire qu'elle fut très vite larguée, à la différence de Stark qui demandait constamment des précisions, des explications, et qui était excité comme une puce de parfaire ses connaissances dans un tout nouveau domaine.

Puis, Fenrir vint se plaindre qu'il avait faim, ce qui mobilisa tout le monde pour passer au repas, à l'intérieur. Alors que Loki et Tony cornaquaient les garçons à l'intérieur, Natasha s'approcha de Vlanarus.

« Vous avez une question, Dame Natasha.

\- Quel âge a Loki ? Je veux dire, mille ans, je ne me rends pas bien compte de ce que cela représente.

\- C'est jeune. Très jeune. En droit Asgardien, à l'âge de mille ans, l'individu devient enfin pleinement majeur, et un noble peut, s'il est le représentant le plus âgé de sa maison, siéger au Conseil des Jarl.

\- Sur Terre, dans beaucoup de pays, la majorité se fait à la fin de l'adolescence. Quand l'individu n'est plus un enfant, mais pas encore un adulte.

\- Ce serait un peu plus vieux alors. Loki pourrait être qualifié de jeune adulte. Mais pour beaucoup d'Æsir, on est pas encore un homme fait.

\- Il semble porter beaucoup de responsabilités, pour quelqu'un qu'on ne considère pas encore comme pleinement adulte.

\- C'est très spécifique au rôle de Prince. Les Princes d'Asgard, et quelques nobles de lignage royal, donne des responsabilités à leurs enfants très tôt. Par exemple, ils peuvent être mariés plus jeunes que la population normale.

\- Je suppose que le choix des mots n'est pas anodin.

\- Mariage politique, mariage arrangé, de convenance, appelez cela comme vous voulez.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu cruel de marier un enfant ?

\- Demandez cela à Loki. Il a assez mal vécu le sien.

\- Loki a été marié ? S'étonna Natasha.

\- Pendant quelques décennies, oui, avec une Vane, Sigyn. Elle lui a donné un fils, qui est décédé malheureusement.

\- Décidément, il n'a pas eu de chance avec ses enfants.

\- Non.

\- Je suppose que cela n'a pas arrangé ses problèmes identitaires.

\- Vous êtes intelligente, Dame Romanoff. Vous avez tiré vos propres conclusions à propos de notre Prince. Mais je suis sûr qu'il pourra encore vous surprendre. »

Le repas fut très agréable, quoiqu'assez atypique pour les humains. Les Vanir d'Alinor mangeaient à la romaine, à demi allongés sur des couchettes, que Vlanarus avait appelé des rúmstóll, littéralement des chaises-lits, avait traduit Loki avec un sourire, avant de souligner que ce n'était pas bien original. La table basse au milieu de la pièce, bien plus grande que ce que les humains pouvaient avoir dans leurs salons, était chargée de mets qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Les convives étaient censés se servir dans une grande assiette plate, et poser cette assiette sur une petite tablette à portée de main quand ils étaient allongés sur leur rúmstóll. Des serviteurs veillaient à ce que personne ne manque de boisson, et ramassaient promptement tout ce qui tombait par terre. La position allongée n'était pas très pratique pour Natasha, avec son bras en écharpe, mais si elle n'était pas adaptable, alors elle n'était rien.

C'était étrange de manger dans cette position, d'autant que personne ne portait de toge. Natasha était vêtue d'une tunique bleue de tissu léger et plissé, accrochée aux épaule par de riches broches d'or, et d'un pantalon moulant dans une sorte de tissu synthétique, qui ressemblait à du simili-cuir, et qui était certainement un polymère que les humains n'avaient pas encore découvert. Quand l'espionne s'était étonnée de l'accoutrement que lui proposait Loki le matin-même, il avait souri avec indulgence, et avait expliqué que bien sûr, les femmes portaient le pantalon dans la vie de tout les jours. La noblesse Asyne préférait les robes, mais c'était par coquetterie, et par mode vestimentaire, plutôt que par contrainte.

Si bien qu'autour de la table, tous étaient habillés plus ou moins de la même manière, et cela ne faisait pas du tout romain, alors que le mobilier, et l'architecture semblait provenir tout droit de l'Empire antique.

La question de Jötunheim revint dans la discussion, et à nouveau, Loki se referma sur lui-même.

« Je n'irai sur Jötunheim que si j'y suis obligé, parvint-il à formuler. Si j'échoue dans mes calculs, j'envisagerai d'y aller. Mais je doute d'être bien reçu. J'ai tué Laufey. »

La fin de la phrase amena un froid autour de la table. Heureusement que dans la culture Vane, les enfants ne mangeaient pas à la même table que les adultes. Natasha les entendait chahuter dans la pièce d'à côté.

« De toute façon, je ne sais même pas qui est roi désormais.

\- Pour cela, je peux vous renseigner. Il s'agit de Byleist, le fils aîné de Laufey et Farbauti. »

Loki en resta coi pendant quelques secondes.

« J'ai un frère ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, vous en avez deux. Byleist et Helblindi.

\- Je … Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Le Roi Byleist réouvre progressivement les vieilles routes commerciales avec les autres Mondes. Le Seigneur Òd a déjà pris contact avec lui, et la vente des fourrures a repris. Discrètement pour le moment, cela va sans dire, mais il est douteux de penser que cela a échappé au regard d'Asgard, et surtout de son Gardien.

\- Heimdall a déjà dû en avertir Odin, acquiesça Loki. Mais Odin est sage, et sait prendre les bonnes décisions, surtout en matière de politique extérieure. Il n'exigera pas de Jötunheim une complète isolation. La seule inconnue qui pourrait le faire hésiter à propos de ce Royaume, est la Cassette de l'Hiver. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue depuis … que j'ai découvert mon héritage.

\- Mais toi, tu sais où elle est, devina Natasha.

\- C'est exact. Et elle n'est pas sur Jötunheim.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda l'espionne curieuse.

\- C'est une relique magique, extrêmement puissante. Les Æsir pensent qu'il s'agit d'une arme, mais je l'ai eu dans les mains, et si effectivement, elle peut servir comme arme, elle est bien plus efficace comme bouclier. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de l'élément principal des défenses magiques de Jötunheim, qu'Odin a confisqué quand il a vaincu les armées de Laufey, il y a un peu plus de mille ans.

\- Mais ce n'est pas certain, fit Stark dubitatif.

\- Non, ce n'est pas certain, mais les Jötnar sont très secrets au sujet de la Magie de leur Monde, répondit Vlanarus. La seule façon de le savoir serait de poser directement la question à Byleist. »

Loki se rembrunit immédiatement. Il semblait même plutôt pensif, considérant toutes ses options. Finalement, il sembla prendre une décision.

« Je reste sur ma position. J'ai quelques idées de recherches à propos du sort d'identification, et je mènerai ces recherches sur Midgard, si cela m'est permis, car j'aimerai également m'occuper du problème de mutisme de Jör', et pour cela, je ne peux pas rester sur Helheim. Cela m'arrache le cœur de m'éloigner de ma petite reine, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Donc, si, et seulement si, mes recherches n'aboutissent à rien, j'envisagerai de me rendre sur Jötunheim pour partir à la recherche de la source de cette rumeur. Je n'irai pas pour rencontrer le Roi, qu'il soit mon frère ou pas. Ma famille m'a laissé seul pour mourir, je n'ai aucune envie de les connaître. »

C'était un sacré mensonge, mais Loki était suffisamment ferme pour que personne ne fasse de remarque.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de casse dans la pièce adjacente. Quelques serviteurs s'y précipitèrent et un instant plus tard, Fenrir sortait avec un air penaud, admettant qu'il avait brisé un plat contenant de petits fruits semblables à des mirabelles bleues.

Quand tout fut nettoyé, Stark se tourna vers Loki.

« Tu seras bien évidemment le bienvenu à la Tour Stark, avec les enfants.

\- J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Les garçons n'arrivent pas à garder leur forme vanoïde pendant leur sommeil. Et ils prennent beaucoup de place. Spécialement Jörmungand. A moins, ajouta-t-il lentement, à moins que je n'arrive à bloquer leur transformation sans ponctionner leur énergie. Quel est ce sortilège déjà, Maître ?

\- Oh, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler Loki. Je crois qu'il s'agit du óbregða. Le plus simple serait de l'apposer sur un bijou. Un collier ou un bracelet, qu'ils ne pourront enlever. Je vais les faire choisir dans ma collection personnelle. J'ai gardé quelques bijoux de ma jeunesse, qui ne me servent plus. Il est tant qu'ils aillent à d'autres jeunes gens.

\- Merci Maître, fit Loki humblement sans même protester. »

Natasha se demanda si c'était parce que Loki savait qu'il était inutile de refuser ces présents ou si c'était parce qu'étant Prince, il était habitué aux cadeaux spontanés.

Vlanarus emmena donc les garçons avec lui, et Natasha glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Loki.

« Ton Maître est généreux.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il. Il est la personne qui m'apprécie le plus parmi les Neufs Royaumes.

\- Même devant Thor ?

\- Sans hésitation.

\- Même devant Tony ? Fit-elle un peu perfide alors que le-dit Tony se colorait doucement de rouge au niveau des joues. »

Cette fois, Loki prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas comparable, mais je pense que oui. »

Il lança un regard d'excuses à son ancien compagnon, et Vlanarus revint à ce moment-là.

« Regarde faði ! Jappa joyeusement Fenrir. Regarde ce que Maître Vlanarus m'a donné ! »

Il s'agissait d'un bracelet de cuir noir décoré d'une pièce en argent représentant un loup. Jörmungand et Sleipnir avait le même bijou, mais chacun avec la représentation de sa forme animale. Loki leva des yeux étonnés et reconnaissants vers son ancien Maître de Magie.

« Je les ai fait faire récemment, après la mort du Titan Fou. Je me suis dit que vous arriveriez à retrouver vos enfants, et que cela pourrait être un cadeau idéal. Après tout, j'ai offert un bijou semblable à Hela pour son premier siècle. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire pour les garçons. »

 **20 juillet 2015 – État de New-York, Black Rock Forest, Base des Avengers :**

Loki avait eu l'amabilité de téléporter Natasha dans la base des Avengers, dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Terre. Elle se doutait que le reste de leur petit groupe était désormais installé dans la tour Stark. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait son rapport devant Fury et Coulson. Elle n'omit rien. La relation entre Loki et ses enfants, les morceaux de l'histoire du Dieu qu'elle avait surpris, ou qu'elle avait deviné. Son mariage, la mort de l'un de ses enfants, sa relation avec Vlanarus qui s'annonçait encore plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, sa relation avec Stark. Elle parla aussi des avancées diplomatiques, qui seraient lentes bien entendu, mais qui étaient réelles.

Elle sortit du large bureau de Fury, et descendit vers les appartements des Avengers, espérant y retrouver certains de ses amis. Elle savait par Coulson que Steve, Sam et Barnes étaient en mission, mais quand elle avait demandé des précisions, Phil avait souri et dit que maintenant qu'elle était sur Terre, elle était toujours en congé maladie. Elle s'était retenue de l'insulter, vraiment.

Elle ruminait toujours sa colère contre son mentor, quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur l'immense salon-salle à manger des Avengers. Elle fronça les sourcils, quand elle reconnut Tivan et Maria sur le canapé, dans une position tout à fait compromettante. Maria poussa une espèce de couinement, tout en essayant de se refermer sa chemise, tandis que Tivan se tourna vers Natasha un sourire au lèvre.

 ** _/!\/!\/!\_**

« Vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous agent Romanoff ? Demanda-t-elle. »

La femme extra-terrestre était à genoux entre les jambes de Maria, et les tenait toujours écartées. Elle se lécha les lèvres d'un air concupiscent, promettant à Natasha le même genre de plaisir que celui qu'elle prodiguait à Hill. L'espionne se sentit d'humeur joueuse.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer entre vous, rétorqua Natasha d'un ton espiègle.

\- Mais cela pourrait être fort intéressant, que de vous immiscer, répondit Tivan. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Maria ?

\- Je pense que si tu veux absolument me garder les jambes écartées, il va falloir que tu t'actives un peu plus. Bien sûr, Natasha peut nous rejoindre. »

Natasha pesa le pour et le contre. Après tout, ce ne serait pas sa première fois avec une femme, ni avec des femmes. Ses missions pouvaient receler bien des surprises. Et pour une fois son refus ne porterait aucun risque pour aucune mission.

« Oui, pourquoi pas, dit-elle en s'approchant. Vous n'avez pas peur d'être surprises ?

\- Il n'y a personne pour encore quelques heures, répondit Maria qui ne put que haleter quand Tivan lécha sa vulve sur toute sa longueur. Tu … nous ne savions pas, oh, Eatta, juste là ! Nous ne savions pas que tu rentrais, oui ! Aujourd'hui. »

Avec un sourire, Natasha s'assit à côté de Maria et l'embrassa, sa main libre caressant ses seins par dessous son soutien-gorge. L'Avenger par adoption gémissait sous les caresses et les coups de langue, se cambrant, la tête jetée en arrière. L'orgasme ne mit pas longtemps à crisper son corps de plaisir.

« A vous maintenant, Agent Romanoff, décréta Tivan après avoir longuement embrassé Maria. »

Natasha décida qu'elle avait bien besoin de se laisser dorloter un peu. Elle se laissa donc faire, quand les deux femmes lui retirèrent ses vêtements, s'appliquant à ne pas trop bouger son bras blessé. Elle fut assise sur le canapé, au milieu des deux autres qui l'embrassaient tour à tour, caressant sa peau nue, pinçant légèrement ses tétons, frôlant son sexe, massant ses chairs. Elle-même touchait de son bras valide Maria, qui était du bon côté, dégrafa le soutien-gorge de son ancienne supérieure, et suça ses mamelons encore durs. Eatta se replaça à genoux, mais cette fois, entre ses jambes à elle, et embrassa le mont de vénus. Et Natasha comprit pourquoi Maria s'envoyait en l'air avec elle. Par ses ancêtres, elle était douée ! Natasha plongea la tête la première dans un monde de plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu cela. La langue d'Eatta dansait littéralement sur sa vulve, sur son clitoris, dans son vagin, fourrageant plus loin, suçant doucement ses lèvres, pénétrant de ses doigts humidifiés de lubrifiant.

Natasha jouit une première fois violemment, mais cela n'arrêta pas la bouche et les mains d'Eatta. Maria semblait connaître son amante, car avec des geste fermes, et des caresses, elle maintint Natasha dans la même position. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle jouissait encore plus fortement, des larmes de plaisir perlant sur ses cils. Alors seulement Eatta releva la tête et lui sourit.

« On peut passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant, dit-elle. »

Natasha comprit de quoi elle parlait quand Maria sortit un sac de derrière de canapé. Elle en sortit un gode-ceinture qu'elle attacha à la taille de sa compagne. Avec des gestes doux, elle invita Natasha à se placer à quatre pattes sur le canapé, la tête vers elle, le cul vers Eatta qui grimpa à l'autre bout.

« Tu es prête ? Demanda Eatta.

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'espionne. »

La pénétration fut délicieuse. Pour ne pas délaisser Maria, Natasha se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, puis avec des geste un peu maladroit à cause de la position, elle retroussa une nouvelle fois la jupe de tailleur de la femme, et lui lécha à son tour le clitoris. Pendant de longs moments, il n'y eut plus que des gémissements dans le salon des Avengers. Quand Maria eut jouit, elles changèrent de rôles et de positions. Natasha prit la ceinture. Eatta se plaça devant elle, les jambes relevées haut, les chevilles sur les épaules de la rousse, tandis que Maria massait le clitoris de la femme venue d'ailleurs. Le harnais était conçu pour stimuler la vulve pendant l'acte, mais rien qui n'était comparable avec ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant de pouvoir pénétrer cette femme avec ce qui semblait être son corps.

Natasha regarda Maria continuer de masser le clitoris d'Eatta, et passer une main entre ses propres jambes pour se masturber en même temps. Elle accéléra le rythme, faisant gémir la femme sous elle plus fort.

« Plus fort Nat', fit-elle. Je suis plus résistante que vous les humaines. »

Natasha obéit, se penchant en avant, s'appuyant là où elle le pouvait, faisant trembler le canapé, haletant, les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle que lui offrait les deux femmes. Eatta jouit dans un cri, rejoint silencieusement par Maria dont le corps se crispa. Fatiguée, Natasha retira l'attirail qu'elle portait et s'écroula plus ou moins élégamment sur les deux autres.

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

Les trois femmes avaient glissé par terre, au pied du canapé, et se caressait gentiment. Soudain, Natasha se redressa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Maria.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mal. Je n'ai pas eu mal du tout. Même à quatre pattes.

\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Non ! Ça n'est pas normal ! Les médecins m'ont dit que j'aurais sûrement mal dans le poignet toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas normal ! Répéta-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

Elle cherchait ses vêtements autour d'elle, et commençait à se rhabiller rageusement.

« Nat', soupira Maria. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ton genre de réagir comme ça.

\- C'est lui. C'est forcément lui, dit-elle le visage fermé sans se calmer une seule seconde.

\- Qui, lui ?

\- Loki ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il m'a fait quelque chose cet enfoiré !

\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, si tu n'as plus mal ? Demanda Eatta. Loki est plutôt doué en soin. S'il a fait quelque chose, c'est forcément dans le bon sens.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! S'écria Natasha. Il est hors de question que Loki se sente le droit de modifier mon corps sans m'en parler ! Personne n'en a le droit ! »

Maria marmonna qu'elle était plutôt d'accord avec elle sur ce point, mais que cela ne justifiait pas une telle fureur. Natasha la fusilla du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle venait de passer plusieurs jours avec le Dieu du Chaos, et il lui aurait fallu demander son accord, tout simplement. Elle aurait plus que probablement accepté. Mais il avait préféré l'avoir en traître. Peut-être pour un futur chantage. Peut-être pour avoir sa reconnaissance, ou celle de Stark.

« Téléporte-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Tivan. »

La femme la fusilla du regard et ne fit même pas mine de vouloir obéir. Elle se leva, toujours glorieusement nue, et s'approcha de Natasha qui se tendit. Elle plaça doucement ses mains sur les hanches de l'espionne, et se colla à elle. Sa bouche déposa de léger baisers dans son cou. Bizarrement, cela la détendit un peu.

« Si Loki est responsable de cela, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille lui procurant de délicieux frissons, alors je te soutiendrai dans ta colère. Mais cela ne lui ressemble pas, et il n'a rien à y gagner. »

Ses mains traçaient des arabesques et des volutes dans son dos et sur ses fesses, puis agrippa ces dernières avec un peu plus de force.

« Mais maintenant, ce que je vois, c'est que si tu es capable de te mettre autant en colère après ce que nous venons de faire, c'est que quelque chose n'a pas été fait correctement. »

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

Natasha se sentit fondre entre les mains de la femme. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Était-ce une sorte de pouvoir ? Elle arrêta de se poser toute question quand elle se retrouva allongée sur un lit cette fois, le sien, accompagnée des deux femmes, qui s'appliquèrent à faire baisser la tension et la colère qui habitait son corps et son esprit depuis qu'elle avait été blessée.

Maria avait pris le fameux sac avec elle, et en sortit des foulards de soie. Après avoir demandé à Natasha sa permission, elle lia les poignets de l'espionne à la tête de lit, puis lui banda les yeux. Natasha n'était habituellement pas friande de ce genre de jeux coquins, mais cette fois, elle ressentait une sorte de besoin de lâcher prise plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait jamais expérimenté.

Son corps nu fut l'objet de toutes les attentions délicates et douces. Elle sentit des bouches, des mains, des langues. On la caressait, on la pétrissait, on la massait. Aucun centimètre carré de sa peau de fut épargné. Les cunnilingus la laissaient pantelante de plaisir. On la doigtait, on lui pinçait gentiment les tétons, on suçait sa langue. Elle gémissait son plaisir plus fort. Sous le bandeau, elle avait tantôt les yeux fermement clos, tantôt les yeux écarquillés. Quand le plaisir la submergeait, sa vision se teintait de rouge sombre, l'emmenant plus profond dans la volupté.

On mordilla doucement son oreille droite, et la voix d'Eatta lui demanda si elle en voulait plus. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, incapable de parler convenablement.

Entre ses jambes, elle sentit un objet, doux et frais, badigeonné de lubrifiant, qui s'enfonça dans ses chairs. La vibration la surprit et elle couina pitoyablement en se cambrant, amenant le sex-toy plus profondément en elle. Pendant de longues minutes, quelqu'un joua à faire aller et venir le gode, puis, encore une fois, Eatta mordilla son oreille et lui demanda si elle en voulait plus. Plus ? Comment ça plus ? Elle hocha la tête avec un peu d'appréhension, et sentit quelques instants plus tard, un autre sex-toy, lui aussi lubrifié, présenté devant son anus.

Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec la sodomie, et ce n'était pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Elle se crispa et ses compagnes de jeu durent le sentir.

« Seulement si tu le veux, fit la voix de Maria à son oreille.

\- Je … je ne sais pas, bafouilla l'espionne.

\- Alors, c'est non, chuchota la voix d'Eatta dans l'autre oreille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas perdu. »

Quelqu'un lui retira son bandeau de soie. Elle cligna des yeux, un peu éblouie, et son regard tomba sur Eatta, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, cambrée dans une invitation lubrique. Maria enfonça doucement le plug noir dans l'anus de la femme, alors qu'Eatta fixait Natasha dans les yeux, son regard se voilant petit à petit de plaisir. Puis les liens furent retirés, et les jeux reprirent de plus belle.

* * *

 _ **Alors c'était mon tout premier yuri et en plus c'est un threesome. Je n'en suis pas spécialement contente, j'ai hésité longtemps à le supprimer, mais je l'ai gardé pour une raison ... je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Et ce que vous avez pensé du reste aussi d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Reviewez-moi !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	25. A5 C3 Loki

_**Attention, présence de scènes de sexe entre deux hommes dans ce chapitre. Les scènes seront signalées par des balises. Oui, il y en a plusieurs. J'étais particulièrement en forme pour l'écriture de ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Loki :**

 **21 juillet 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

Loki avait voulu s'installer avec ses enfants à Bedford Street, pour ne pas précipiter les choses avec Tony, notamment. Mais les yeux de cocker du milliardaire, et le fait que la maison risquait d'être trop petite, avait eu raison de la volonté du Dieu du Chaos. Et pour tout avouer, il s'était douté que Bucky n'allait pas vraiment aimer l'envahissement de son espace personnel, par des gamins.

Tony leur avait donc attribué un étage entier, ce qui était tout à fait au goût de Fenrir qui courait partout comme un fou dès que possible, sous le regard attendri de son père. Les deux autres avaient découvert la télévision avec une sorte de fascination effrayée. Puis Loki avait mis tout le monde au lit, malgré les protestations véhémentes. Enfin, quand tout le monde fut couché, il rejoignit Tony à l'étage au dessus.

D'un certain côté, il avait l'impression d'être revenu au début de leur relation, quand il était encore Lorie Knave. Tony semblait désireux d'aller plus loin, et lui freinait des quatre fers. Le génie parvint tout de même à l'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Le cœur de Loki s'était emballé. Les sensations ressemblaient à celles qu'il avait en étant Lorie Knave, mais il y avait un truc en plus, une sorte de désespérance, d'urgence, comme si tout cela n'était voué qu'à l'effondrement imminent.

Et dans les faits c'était le cas. Loki savait qu'encore une fois, il fuyait la réalité. Tony avait quarante-cinq ans déjà, et même s'il s'entretenait, même s'il était en grande forme, même si les rides de son visages le rendait encore plus beau aux yeux de Loki, l'humain avait déjà atteint la moitié de son espérance de vie. Passer quelques décennies pour se le voir arracher par la mortalité humaine, c'était une échéance à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. C'était trop douloureux, trop effrayant. Que ferait-il sans Tony ? Il perdrait la raison à nouveau. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui, et qu'à cause de cela, ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Il culpabilisait de ne pas arriver à l'arrêter. Il voulait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait encore sentir ses cheveux entre ses doigts, son parfum dans son cou, ses mains sur son corps. Il voulait jouir entre ses bras, il voulait lui tenir la main dans la rue, il voulait se disputer sur des choses idiotes. Il voulait redevenir Lorie Knave. Il voulait récupérer ce qu'elle avait eu.

C'était sur ces pensées qu'il s'était endormi, à un étage d'écart de l'objet de ses désirs.

Mais le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de déprimer. Romanoff était arrivée furieuse à la Tour, accompagnée de Hill, sérieuse comme un pape, et Eatta, apparemment amusée.

Il les salua, content malgré tout de revoir la femme avec qui il avait tant partagé ces derniers mois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Romanoff agressive.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Soupira Loki en tentant de la faire baisser d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller les garçons.

\- Je n'ai plus mal ! S'exclama-t-elle rendant ses efforts vains. »

Fenrir sortit de sa chambre, pas vraiment réveillé, et vint se rouler en boule sur le canapé, sans s'inquiéter des personnes présentes dans le salon. Aussitôt, FRIDAY proposa de lui mettre des dessins animés. D'ordinaire, Loki aurait refusé, mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas que son fils s'immisce dans la conversation. La télévision s'alluma sur les aventures d'un personnage jaune et carré, vivant dans la mer. Loki s'en désintéressa assez vite, et laissa Fenrir se rendormir plus ou moins devant les bêtises que pouvaient inventer les humains.

« S'il te plaît, peux-tu reprendre plus doucement, demanda Loki d'une voix sévère. »

Romanoff n'eut même pas la grâce de paraître gênée.

« Mon bras, explicita-t-elle en montrant son membre en écharpe. Je n'ai plus mal. Qu'est-ce que tu as trafiqué ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je automatiquement le premier suspect ? Soupira Loki. Tu as passé quelques jours dans le Royaume des morts, puis une semaine dans la maison de l'un des plus grands Mages des Neuf Royaumes. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le plus grand Mage des Neuf, d'après la plupart des gens à qui j'ai posé des questions, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai peut-être été impliqué dans l'affaire, répondit Loki. Voulez-vous du thé ? »

Il les poussa plus ou moins dans la cuisine, tout en vérifiant que Sleipnir et Jörmungand dormaient toujours. Puis il mit de l'eau à chauffer, et prépara un petit-déjeuner à Fenrir, composé principalement de bacon et d'œufs. Malgré son apparence Vane, son cadet digérait mal un grand nombre de denrées alimentaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Répéta Romanoff plus calmement.

\- Moi ? Rien de particulier. Par contre, Maître Vlanarus peut être un peu facétieux.

\- C'est Vlanarus qui a fait ça ?

\- Déjà, il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord sur le 'ça'. Oh, bonjour Tony. »

Le milliardaire était apparu à la porte de la cuisine, la mine chiffonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout en pleine nuit ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Il est huit heure moins le quart, le renseigna Loki avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais, en pleine nuit, exactement ce que j'ai dit. FRIDAY m'a réveillé en disant que je voudrais certainement être présent.

\- Natasha venait s'enquérir du pourquoi elle n'a plus mal au bras, le renseigna Loki tout en surveillant la cuisson du bacon et en mettant en marche le percolateur.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Tony après avoir chastement embrassé Loki. Cool. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Ça n'est pas cool, répliqua Romanoff, et Loki s'apprêtait à renvoyer la responsabilité sur Vlanarus.

\- Fenrir, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner mon chéri, appela Loki sans perdre son flegme. »

Il prit le temps de servir son fils avant d'expliquer.

« J'ai parlé de ta blessure avec mon Maître, c'est vrai, et il a eu envie de tester quelque chose. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de l'effet d'une telle potion sur la nature humaine. A vrai dire, nous pensions encore hier matin qu'elle n'avait eu aucun effet.

\- J'avais encore mal hier matin, répondit Romanoff. C'est hier soir que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus de douleurs.

\- Comment tu t'en es rendue compte ? Demanda Tony tout en buvant son café noir.

\- J'ai tenté de faire quelques exercices physiques, répondit Romanoff.

\- On peut faire des radios pour voir ce qui a changé, proposa Tony. J'ai tout le matos ici.

\- Tu as du matériel de radiologie ? S'étonna Hill.

\- A mon retour d'Afghanistan, je faisais une radio de ma poitrine presque toutes les semaines pour vérifier que les éclats d'obus ne bougeaient pas. Ouais, j'ai du matos. »

Loki insista pour attendre que Fenrir ait fini son petit-déjeuner avant de partir à l'étage infirmerie. Quand son cadet se fut de nouveau roulé en boule devant la télévision, il consentit à suivre le petit groupe. Tony installa Romanoff sur une sorte de fauteuil penché, et positionna un gros engin monté sur un bras articulé au dessus d'elle.

« Tends ton bras, ordonna-t-il. Voilà. Ne bouge plus. Tout le monde, on passe derrière la protection antiradiation ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony observait des clichés radiologiques.

« J'ai l'impression que les agrafes chirurgicales se sont fondues dans les os, et les ont renforcé. C'est très étrange, parce que ça n'a pas affecté ni le cartilage, ni les tendons apparemment. Il faudrait faire une IRM pour être sûr, mais je n'en ai pas sous la main. Au SHIELD, ils en auront une.

\- En attendant, je suis toujours furieuse, dit Romanoff en foudroyant Loki du regard. Vlanarus et toi n'aviez aucun droit de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon accord.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Natasha, appuya Eatta en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara Loki en levant les yeux. J'aurai dû te prévenir quand mon Maître a voulu expérimenter sur toi. Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Loki ? Demanda Romanoff avec agressivité. Tu n'arrives pas à remettre en question les décisions de Vlanarus. Tu prends tout ce qu'il dit et décide comme paroles d'évangiles.

\- C'est faux, nia immédiatement Loki. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait l'expression 'paroles d'évangiles', mais il avait saisi l'idée. Bien sûr qu'il était capable d'esprit critique quand il s'agissait de Maître Vlanarus ! Il n'était pas tout à fait né de la dernière pluie, et savait faire entendre son avis !

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire une chose pareille ? Ré-attaqua Romanoff. Cela ne te ressemble pas, d'après Eatta, et je la crois.

\- C'est vrai Loki. Tu as plutôt tendance à expliquer longuement chacune de tes 'bonnes actions' quand tu en fais. Tu as expliqué en long en large et en travers les tenants et aboutissants des potions que tu administrais à Barnes. Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait la même chose pour Natasha ?

\- Je n'ai pas à porter la responsabilité des décisions de mon ancien Maître de Magie, s'insurgea Loki.

\- Mais tu as à porter la tienne de responsabilité ! S'énerva Eatta.

\- Loki, reprit Romanoff plus calmement. Tu ne peux pas donner un blanc-sein à Vlanarus, tout comme tu ne peux pas laisser tes fils faire absolument ce qu'ils veulent. Tu dois arrêter d'avoir peur du rejet de ceux que tu aimes, et parvenir à faire entendre ta voix. »

Loki avait réellement l'impression d'être attaqué dès le matin, et pour des raisons qu'il peinait à entendre. En colère, le visage fermé, il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait possible pour ce sortir de ce guêpier, il quitta tout le monde et rejoignit ses appartements. Il ignora les appels dans son dos, et ne souffla que lorsqu'il entra dans le salon de son étage. Fenrir était toujours devant la télévision, mais il avait été rejoint par Jörmungand et Sleipnir. Jör' picorait des légumes cuits à la vapeur la veille dans un récipient hermétique, et Sleipnir mangeait des céréales à même le paquet, avec les doigts. Loki leur intima immédiatement de manger dans un endroit convenu pour cela, c'était à dire, la cuisine. Ils râlèrent tous les deux un peu, mais finir par obéir.

C'était bien la preuve qu'il parvenait à éduquer correctement ses garçons, non ?

Tony arriva près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Seul. Loki le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai demandé à tout le monde de partir, dit-il en faisant fi de la visible colère de son hôte. Mais même si je ne suis pas d'accord sur la façon dont elles t'ont parlé, fondamentalement, je suis d'accord avec elles.

\- Peut-on en parler plus tard ? Demanda Loki sèchement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Tony. Mais n'imagine pas que je vais oublier cette discussion.

\- Si c'est pour tenir de tels propos, tu peux t'en aller toi aussi, cassa Loki sur les nerfs. »

Le Dieu du Chaos avait bien conscience que ses trois enfants écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles, pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il était même certain que Fenrir ait déjà raconté tout ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment à ses frères.

Tony attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui. Loki poussa un soupir contrarié, mais il se laissa faire. L'humain, plus petit, leva la tête, et se jucha sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

« Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, dit-il. Elles finiront bien par se calmer. En attendant, j'ai demandé à FRIDAY de faire une liste des orthophonistes réputés de Manhattan. Mais sache d'ors et déjà qu'il faudra que tu expliques au moins un peu pourquoi tu n'as pas pu t'occuper de Jörmungand avant récemment.

\- Trop risqué, se rétracta Loki.

\- Ce genre de professionnel est soumis au secret tu sais. Secret professionnel. Les conditions pour briser un tel serment sont exceptionnelles. Et seulement si la vie d'une personne est en danger, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Loki à nouveau.

\- J'ai conscience que ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup à assimiler, compatit Tony tout en l'enlaçant. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision aujourd'hui. On peut regarder ensemble des vidéos pour apprendre la langue des signes avant. Prends ton temps. Respire. Déstresse. Tu es tout crispé. Je vous proposerai bien de sortir, d'aller à Central Parc, ou quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que les paparazzi ne soient une nuisance.

\- Nous pourrions aller ailleurs, proposa Loki séduit par l'idée d'une sortie 'familiale'. Je peux nous téléporter. Sleipnir aussi se téléporte.

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Tony. Hey ! Les gosses ! Ça vous dit d'aller sur une île paradisiaque ? »

Loki lut une brusque inquiétude dans le regard de Fenrir.

« Nous y serons tous ensemble minn úlfr, le rassura-t-il. Tony a une maison sur une île. Nous y avons été avec Sleipnir pour aller chercher Jör' au fond de l'océan. C'est très joli. Je pense que vous pourrez y prendre vos formes animales sans problème. »

Tout de suite, Fenrir sembla bien plus emballé par l'idée et commença à s'exciter à l'idée de pouvoir courir sur une plage.

« C'est décidé alors, fit Tony. J'ai commandé des fringues pour tout le monde cette nuit, les colis devraient arriver d'ici ce soir ou demain. Dans deux jours, on pourra partir. En attendant, venez, je vais vous montrer la piscine. »

 **Le soir-même – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

« Est-ce que tu as compris ce que te reprochaient les filles ce matin ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. En effet, Tony n'avait pas oublié cette discussion. Ils étaient pourtant bien, là, sur le canapé dans les appartements du milliardaire. Ils avaient passé une journée sympathique, malgré un début très douteux de l'avis de Loki. Les enfants avaient adoré la piscine, et l'après-midi avait été consacré aux classes. Exceptionnellement, cela n'avait pas été individuel, mais collectif, et Tony avait insisté pour participer, à la grande joie des garçons. Tout ceci n'avait pas été très studieux, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, et Tony avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice en posant des questions, et mettant en relation des notions de physique Midgardienne.

Les garçons étaient couchés depuis peu, satisfait de leur journée, avec la promesse que le lendemain soir, ils partiraient pour un autre endroit, idyllique à ce qu'il paraissait. Désormais certain qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés, Tony avait ré-attaqué sur le sujet du matin.

« Je suis parfaitement capable d'éduquer mes fils, tout comme je suis capable de ne pas être d'accord avec Vlanarus.

\- Je sais ça. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit cela que Natasha te reprochait tout à l'heure. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre, incertain. Loki attendit qu'il explicite. Il ne serait pas celui qui donnerait de l'eau au moulin de cette conversation.

« Le but n'est pas de t'accuser d'être un mauvais père. C'est tout le contraire.

\- Je suis un bon père, le coupa Loki brusquement. »

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de prendre un timbre inquiet. Il était un bon père, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

« Lo', tu es un bon père. Ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez un problème.

\- Si, il y en a un, affirma Tony avec bien plus d'aplomb. Tu as peur. Tu as peur que tes enfants t'abandonnent. Tu as peur que Vlanarus te rejette. Et c'est compréhensible ! Mais il faut que tu dépasses ça ! Tu ne peux pas vivre toute ta vie avec ce sentiment ! Natasha a abordé le sujet comme une bourrine, et franchement, je l'ai vu plus fine sur ce genre de sujet, mais elle était furax. Le truc de son point de vue, c'est que tu accordes tellement d'importance à Vlanarus, que tu as moins d'esprit critique lorsqu'il propose des choses moralement bancales.

\- Ce n'est pas …, commença Loki.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ça n'est pas grave en soi. Tout le monde à un modèle dans la vie difficilement ébranlable. Et quand ces géants sont jetés au bas de leur piédestal, ça fait mal, très mal. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Stane était comme un père pour moi, bien plus qu'Howard. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de vouloir me tuer. Tu as la chance d'avoir un modèle, un presque-père, qui te le rend bien. On ne te demande pas de renier ce qu'il est pour toi, juste d'admettre qu'il peut faire des erreurs.

\- Mais j'ai admis ça ! S'énerva Loki. J'ai présenté mes excuses à Romanoff ! Et ce qu'elle a dit sur mes fils …

\- Entre exactement dans le même schéma. Tu es trop content que tes enfants acceptent de te suivre, après des siècles de séparation. Et putain, c'est super cool ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois les laisser faire n'importe quoi. Et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas. Juste, parfois, la peur qu'ils repartent loin te bloque, et t'empêche d'être complètement dans ton rôle de père. Cela n'a pas de graves conséquences, mais ça te fait souffrir.

\- Mais, et s'ils ont l'impression que je les rejette ? Demanda Loki d'une voix inquiète sans avoir la force de nier plus longtemps.

\- Ils sont adolescents. Ils auront, comme tous les ado, l'impression que le monde entier est contre eux. C'est ce qui fait leur charme.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi jusqu'ici, pourquoi ils s'encombreraient de moi, s'ils ont cette impression ? »

Cette fois, Loki se sentait au bord du gouffre. C'était une chose d'imaginer le pire seul, dans sa tête. C'en était une autre que de mettre des mots dessus, et d'en discuter, avec Tony, l'homme qui finirait inévitablement par l'abandonner à son tour, que ce soit de son plein gré, ou par sa mortalité.

« Tu as tort quand tu penses qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi. Ils avaient besoin de toi, mais ils ont fait faute de mieux, bon gré, mal gré. Et je ne dis pas ça pour que tu culpabilises ! Lo' ! Arrête ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Loki sans pouvoir s'arrêter de s'auto-flageler. J'aurai dû me battre, obliger Odin à m'exiler avec eux. Le forcer à tous nous regrouper, même si cela était dans une prison.

\- Et tu l'as fait, tu t'es battu. Tu as supplié Odin, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Tu l'as supplié. Et tu as fait en sorte de mettre tes enfants à l'abri quand tu le pouvais. Tu as sauver Hela. Tu as assuré une place à Sleipnir, même si ce n'était pas celle que tu rêvais pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas mis tous mes enfants à l'abri, avoua Loki en baissant la tête. Narfi est mort, et c'est de ma faute. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Loki put sentir l'incrédulité dans la posture de Tony.

« Qui est Narfi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »

Sa voix était la plus neutre possible, mais Loki put sentir une tension dans son ton.

« Mon plus jeune fils. J'ai été brièvement marié à Sigyn, la fille du Jarl Òd, qui est plus ou moins le Régent de Vanaheim. Nous avons eu un fils. Il est mort de la fársótt. J'avais réussi à sauver Hela. J'ai échoué à sauver Narfi.

\- C'est ça alors, dit Tony à l'incompréhension de Loki. C'est ça qui te bloque. Tu as peur d'échouer à nouveau. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas. »

Tony lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Je n'imagine même pas la douleur de la perte d'un enfant, reprit-il. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que parfois, la vie nous arrache des êtres chers, et que rien ni personne n'aurait pu aller contre cela. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se reproduise. Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais j'ai foi en l'avenir. Tu as enfin retrouvé tes enfants. Asgard n'exige pas ton retour pour que tu finisses ta peine. tout ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant.

\- J'aimerai avoir ton optimisme, répondit Loki avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je peux l'être suffisamment pour deux, sourit Tony à son tour. »

Le milliardaire se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était enflammé, contrairement à tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé ces derniers jours. Loki se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, savourant les caresses et les attentions.

« J'ai envie de toi, souffla Tony à son oreille le faisant frissonner. »

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

Et si Loki était honnête, lui aussi avait envie d'un peu plus. La main de Tony passa son sa chemise, effleurant son flanc, lui procurant des frissons d'extase. Dans son cou, il put sentir Tony sourire. Certainement que l'homme redécouvrait un corps qu'il connaissait au féminin, mais qui conservait les mêmes zones érogènes. Loki décida de se laisser faire, de laisser Tony prendre ses marques. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait changé, pas le milliardaire.

Très vite, Loki se retrouva torse nu, mais après de longues minutes à se délecter des attouchements de son amant, il inversa les rôles, et se retrouva à califourchon sur Tony. D'une main experte, il retira la ceinture du pantalon du milliardaire, tout en caressant la bosse conséquente qui le déformait. Les yeux embrumés de désir, Tony ne parvint même pas à protester quand Loki lui retira son jean et son caleçon dans le même mouvement. Son érection fièrement tendue frottait légèrement sur son t-shirt, attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle, ce que Loki s'empressa de faire. Il passa la main sur la longueur, massant la chair gorgée de sang, avant de la prendre en bouche, ne lâchant pas Tony du regard. Celui-ci hoqueta, se redressant à demi sur ses bras pour soutenir son regard.

Loki s'appliquait à donner un maximum de plaisir à son amant. La succion sur sa queue prenait différents rythmes en fonction des réactions de Tony. Tantôt lente, accompagnée d'un massage des testicules, tantôt plus rapide, moins profonde, mais plus accentuée sur le gland rougit, et perlant de liquide séminal. Tony finit par demander grâce.

« Puis-je te prendre ? Chuchota Loki en remontant pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du milliardaire.

\- Je … oui, d'accord, balbutia Tony déjà hors d'haleine. »

Alors Loki, qui se doutait que ce n'était pas un rôle que Tony avait tenu souvent dans sa vie, s'employa à préparer son corps avec toute la douceur et la minutie possible. D'abord avec un doigt, il massa l'entrée de son anus, se contentant d'ouvrir légèrement les muscles, pour les habituer à la sensations, puis il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur. Il le fit tourner, aller et venir. Il attendrit l'anneau de chair. De son autre main, il fit apparaître du lubrifiant, pour ajouter un deuxième doigt. Tony émit un gémissement de pure luxure, et Loki, déjà à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, envisagea pendant quelques secondes de se déshabiller, ce qu'il fit, avec l'aide de sa Magie, avant de reprendre son travail d'orfèvre.

L'anus de Tony se détendait progressivement. Avec deux doigts en lui, et une bouche sur sa queue qui entretenait son excitation sans l'amener au bord du gouffre, le milliardaire se vautrait dans la lasciveté la plus totale, laissant à Loki les pleins pouvoirs sur son corps. Les jambes écartées, l'une sur le dossier du canapé, l'autre sur l'épaule de Loki, il avait fermé les yeux, se perdant d'autant plus dans les sensations que lui prodiguait son amant.

Un troisième doigt vint s'ajouter aux deux premiers. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent le point sensible du corps masculin, effleurant cette petite glande si bien innervée. Aux sons que fit Tony, il apprécia le traitement.

Enfin, Loki fut satisfait de l'état de son amant, si désireux d'une apothéose, et suppliant pour plus ou pour moins ou pour une fin, il ne savait plus vraiment. Lubrifiant son propre sexe, il pénétra Tony doucement mais sûrement. L'homme, les jambes en l'air, parvint à accélérer le rythme et à s'empaler de lui même sur Loki. Celui-ci se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres, et entamer les va-et-vient qui les mèneraient tous les deux vers l'orgasme.

Leurs deux corps cherchaient le plus de contacts possible, le plus de frictions possible. Leurs bouches se dévoraient, les mains palpaient, masturbaient, caressaient, pinçaient. Leurs dents mordaient, leur langue léchaient. Enfoui dans son amant, Loki ne pouvait que se repaître de son étroitesse et de sa chaleur. La sensation était divine. Tony était divin. Le cœur de Loki était au bord de l'explosion, et des milliers de sentiments y bataillaient âprement. Amour. Confiance. Désir. Joie. Dévotion. Tendresse. Il n'avait pas de mot pour tout décrire, et son esprit n'était pas à l'introspection.

Tony balbutiait à la fois des mots d'amour et des grossièretés, enchaînant les 'putain' et les 'je t'aime'. S'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son amant, lui tirant les cheveux et lui griffant le dos, il jouit bruyamment entre leurs deux corps enlacés. Quelques instants plus tard, Loki atteignit l'orgasme à son tour, murmurant le prénom d'Anthony encore et encore, alors que son sperme jaillissait au creux de son corps.

« Mon Dieu, gémit Tony. C'était fantastique. Il faudrait faire ça plus souvent. »

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

 **25 juillet 2015 – Océan Pacifique, île Stark :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Demanda Tony en enlaçant Loki dans son dos.

\- Je pose quelques idées de calculs pour le sortilège de décèlement d'anonymat.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué. »

Loki, qui savait reconnaître une tentative de distraction quand il en voyait une, reposa son carnet moleskine et embrassa son compagnon.

« Les garçons sont toujours sur la plage ? Demanda-t-il tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

\- Oui. Jörmungand a, semble-t-il, décidé d'apprendre à nager à Fenrir. Sleipnir les surveille.

\- Ce ne devrait pas être son rôle, râla Loki en voulant se lever.

\- Ils sont assez grands tu sais, sourit Tony en l'en empêchant. Il ne les surveille pas vraiment. Il fait comme toi. Il apprécie leur présence, parce qu'ils se sont manqués pendant toutes ces années. Et pendant que les enfants jouent, nous pouvons jouer, nous aussi.

\- Tu es insatiable, par les Nornes ! Rit Loki en se laissant doucement convaincre. »

Mais ils ne purent pas aller beaucoup plus loin dans leurs 'jeux' car l'arrivée en fanfare de Fenrir les en empêcha. Ils gloussèrent comme des adolescents, et se redressèrent avant que le cadet de Loki ne les découvre dans une position des plus compromettante.

« Faði ! Appela le tout jeune adolescent. Faði ! Il y a un hélicoptère qui s'approche ! »

Tony fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Loki savait que ses capteurs n'avaient rien détecté pourtant. L'ouïe de son fils était vraiment développée. Il se leva et par la fenêtre appela Jörmungand et Sleipnir, leur ordonnant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, le temps de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Tony avait déjà déployé le propulseur qu'il portait dans sa montre, et mit les défenses de la maison en alerte. Loki se sentait tendu. Ses enfants, même si leurs ascendances les protégeaient contre la plupart des armes humaines, ses enfants étaient en danger.

Heureusement, l'hélicoptère en question apparut, et tous purent distinguer le logo du SHIELD sur son flanc. L'hélicoptère largua Coulson au dessus de la plage, et s'en alla sans atterrir. Tony et Loki, dont la curiosité était définitivement piquée, partirent à sa rencontre.

« Messieurs, les salua Coulson avec un sourire entendu. Je vous prie de me pardonner mon arrivée si cavalière, mais vous avez fait en sorte de ne pas pouvoir être joins pendant vos vacances, appelons cela comme ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tony tout en invitant Coulson à entrer dans la maison.

\- Du nouveau concernant le Mandarin, répondit le Directeur du SHIELD. »

Loki comprit que la discussion allait très certainement s'éterniser, et aborder des sujets à ne pas faire écouter à toutes les oreilles. Il rassembla donc ses fils, et leur proposa un petit tour de l'île, en attendant que Tony et Coulson aient fini de parler de choses d'adultes.

Cette décision avait un inconvénient majeur. Loki ne put empêcher son esprit de gamberger pendant toute la promenade, malgré les pitreries de Fenrir, les demandes d'explications sur la faune et la flore à demi-gesticulées de Jörmungand, et les tentatives de Sleipnir de lui changer les idées.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le Directeur du SHIELD à venir se faire déposer sur une île à des centaines de kilomètres de la côte des États-Unis ? Le sujet était certainement des plus graves. Il avait d'ailleurs mentionné le Mandarin, le terroriste international qu'il était censé retrouver grâce à la Magie. S'était-il fait connaître ? Le SHIELD avait-il de nouvelles informations ? Tony allait-il encore risquer sa vie ?

Bien sûr que oui, il était idiot. Tony était Iron Man. Son boulot consistait à risquer sa vie. Au plus grand déplaisir de Loki. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Quand il était Lorie, il arrivait à passer outre, mais maintenant, après avoir combattu à ses côtés, après avoir reformé un couple, après avoir envie de vivre à deux, après avoir presque formé une famille, il n'arrivait plus à faire la distance. Tony ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était désormais inconcevable. Angoissant. Intolérable.

Leur balade dura une petite heure, suffisamment de l'avis de Loki pour une discussion. Maintenant, il voulait savoir lui aussi. La boule d'angoisse qui était apparue dans sa gorge n'aidait pas à réfléchir rationnellement.

« Il faut que je rentre à Manhattan, annonça Tony de but en blanc l'air tout à fait sérieux.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Non. Oui. Je sais pas trop. On en parle ce soir ? »

 **Le soir même – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

Loki accepta d'attendre, mais le soir venu, de retour dans la Tour Stark, il relança la conversation.

« Tu as déjà entendu parlé de Grant Ward ? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui, ancien agent du SHIELD, infiltré pour le compte d'HYDRA. Il a tenté de tuer deux agents scientifiques. Il est en fuite. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Alors apparemment, il était plus loyal à John Garrett, son mentor, ou je ne sais pas quoi, qu'à HYDRA. Il a contacté le SHIELD parce que les Dix Anneaux lui ont fait une proposition. Seulement, l'énergumène est malin, et il a suggérer d'infiltrer les Dix Anneaux pour le compte du SHIELD, en échange de quelques trucs. Coulson m'en a pas dit plus.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose ?

\- A part que ça met Coulson hors de lui ? Je dirais que de toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Le type sera dans la place, et n'aura accès à aucune info problématique du SHIELD. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout bénèf' pour nous.

\- Et pourquoi ont-ils besoin de toi ?

\- Pour le matos bien sûr. Technologie miniaturisée, indétectable, et tutti quanti. Je vais être amené à bosser pas mal à la base Avengers. Je me disais que ce ne serait pas mal de relancer cette idée d'orthophonie pour Jör'. On finit par apprendre quelques signes pour communiquer, mais ce n'est pas assez. J'ai laissé FRIDAY chercher le meilleur des meilleurs. J'ai proposé à Bruce de revenir travailler à la Tour, si ça t'intéresse. Je suis sûr qu'il adorera les enfants.

\- Tu as déjà choisi un orthophoniste, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Loki en ne se laissant pas avoir par le changement de sujet brutal.

\- Mais non ! J'ai juste mener une petite enquête pour trouver le meilleur. Et vérifier leurs antécédents judiciaires. Et écouter quelques rumeurs. Un nom est ressorti. Je pense qu'on peut faire un essai. Si tu veux, on ira ensemble pour le premier rendez-vous.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, céda Loki avec réluctance. Qui est ce fameux praticien que tu nous as dégoté ?

 **26 juillet 2015 – New-York, Manhattan, 86th Street :**

« Merci d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir aussi vite, déclara Tony en serrant la main de la doctoresse avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- Et bien, vous avez de subtiles moyens de persuasions, Monsieur Stark, minauda la femme. Mais sachez d'ors et déjà que ceci est exceptionnel. D'habitude, je ne reçois personne le dimanche. Et je pars en vacances demain pour trois semaines.

\- C'est parfait ! Nous souhaitions juste votre analyse professionnelle. »

Et Tony se tourna vers Loki qui rongeait son frein en observant son compagnon faire du charme à une autre personne.

Le Dieu du Chaos exposa le problème de Jörmungand, assis entre Tony et lui, à la praticienne, qui écoutait, prenait des notes, et parfois posait des questions. Le milliardaire s'était déjà assuré du silence complet de la femme grâce à ce fameux 'subtile moyen de persuasion', c'était à dire un gros chèque. Malgré cela, elle resta dubitative, et il fallut que Loki transforme sa plaque professionnelle, clamant fièrement 'Doctor C. Miller – Speech Therapist and Psychologist', en bouquet de fleurs, pour qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme un évadé de l'asile.

Il lui fallut ensuite quelques minutes pour qu'elle assimile le fait qu'elle devait soigner un extra-terrestre, qui était à l'origine un serpent géant. Puis ils purent enfin discuter de la thérapie en elle-même. Elle préconisait une séance tous les deux jours pendant deux semaines, et des cours de langue des signes pour toute la famille, dès qu'elle serait rentrée de vacances. Après ces deux semaines, en fonction des progrès de Jör', elle aviserait pour une ou deux séances par semaine, en plus des cours qui continueraient pour tout le monde.

Ensuite elle expliqua comment elle procéderait pour apprendre à Jör' comment utiliser ses cordes vocales. En fait, elle n'expliqua pas cela à Loki et Tony, mais à Jörmungand lui-même, ce que Loki apprécia.

Elle expliqua donc que pendant leur première séance, seuls, et elle insista bien sur ce point, elle ferait un premier bilan, pour déceler toutes les difficultés de Jörmungand pour s'exprimer. Loki n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir laisser son fils à une parfaite inconnue, mais Tony tenta de le rassurer. Apparemment, sur Midgard, les médecins et assimilés préféraient les face à face seuls avec leurs patients. Loki se sentit trahi, et honteux de ressentir cela, lorsque Jörmungand lui fit comprendre qu'il préférait être effectivement seul avec la thérapeute.

Puis elle commença à parler de techniques d'imitation, de toucher de la gorge, et d'autres qui pourraient s'adapter au cas de Jörmungand. Son attention se fit plus pointue. Il enregistrait chaque mot pour pouvoir éventuellement reproduire ces techniques sans elle. Il n'était toujours pas certain de laisser Jör' entre ses mains, malgré leur expertise affichée. Elle parla de vibrations de cordes vocales, d'imitations, d'application des mains...

« Certaines séances se feront entre Jörmungand et moi, finit-elle, et d'autres demanderont votre présence, à tous les deux, et peut-être même de ses frères, afin que tout le monde soit bien sur la même longueur d'onde. »

 **Quelques minutes plus tard – New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

Le rendez-vous se finit donc ainsi, et une poignée de main plus tard, Tony, Loki et Jörmungand étaient de retour dans les appartements du milliardaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Demanda Tony quand Jör' partit rejoindre ses frères.

\- Je suis mitigé, répondit Loki. D'un côté, c'est peut-être le meilleur moyen d'aider Jör' à parler, mais d'un autre, je me dis que … je ne sais pas. Je fais peut-être trop grand cas d'un handicap qui n'en est peut-être pas vraiment un.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'étonna Tony.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas les mêmes capacités que les Æsir, que mon frère et ses amis. Et la cour passait son temps à me comparer à eux. Mes parents passaient leur temps à me comparer à eux. Je n'ai pas envie de faire vivre ça à Jör'. Je n'ai pas envie de le comparer à ses frères et sa sœur, sous prétexte qu'il ne parle pas. De lui mettre un objectif inatteignable, juste parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend d'un enfant comme lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, assura Tony d'un ton ferme. Tu ne le compares pas à ses frères. As-tu jamais dit 'Tes frères parlent, alors toi aussi tu dois parler' ? Non, tu ne l'as pas dit. Tu lui as dit, 'Essayons de trouver un moyen de te faire parler'. Tu ne lui as pas fait miroiter un espoir impossible. Tu lui as répété que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas parvenir à parler. Tu lui as demandé s'il voulait essayer avec l'orthophoniste. Tu n'es pas comme Odin, d'accord ?

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Loki et il se détesta d'entendre cette petite pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

\- Oui Lo', je le pense. Je pense que tu es un bon père. Et tes enfants le savent, et t'aiment. Et moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Je …, s'étrangla Loki.

\- Chut Lo', sourit Tony en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse. »

Alors Loki se tut, et se laissa enlacer par son compagnon, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Il aimait Tony bien sûr. Comment ne pourrait-il pas aimer Tony ? Mais le dire, cela rendait la chose concrète. Palpable. Vivante. Donc mortelle. Et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter. Perdre Tony, serait presque aussi terrible que perdre l'un de ses enfants. Il se souvenait de chacune des pertes qu'il avait subi. Chaque déchirement, vécus comme autant de deuils. Et le deuil, le vrai, la confrontation avec la mort et ce qu'elle avait de plus définitif, de plus irrémédiable, irrévocable. Le point final de la vie. Il refusait de revivre cela. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, c'était presque une certitude dans son esprit.

Alors que faire ? Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix à dire vrai. Il devait composer avec cet amour qui lui rongeait l'âme, mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur. En à peine un an, Tony était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, et savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire partie plus de quelques décennies le mettait au supplice. Devait-il voler des pommes d'Iðunn, afin d'allonger sa vie ? Ou trouver un autre moyen ?

« Où en es-tu de tes calculs ? Demanda Tony sans relâcher son étreinte.

\- Nulle part, admit Loki en se fondant un peu plus contre le torse chaud et ferme. Je bute sur une équation. Les résultats me rendent perplexes, et j'ai peur d'être passé à côté d'une variable. »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui caractérisait son compagnon, c'était son génie. En quelques jours, il avait assimilé les bases de la physique magique et avait tenté de coder un programme d'aide aux calculs. Mais à chaque nouvelle leçon, il soupirait, et décrétait qu'il fallait qu'il refasse tout le code depuis le début. Loki avait bien compris que c'était en quelque sorte un exercice d'application, et que ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air faussement accablé que prenait Tony.

« Il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus si tu veux que je t'aide, murmura le milliardaire dans son cou provoquant des millions de petits frissons de plaisir.

\- FRIDAY, que font les enfants ? Demanda Loki en se redressant une idée derrière la tête.

\- Jörmungand lit, répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle. Sleipnir et Fenrir jouent à un jeu vidéo.

\- Il faudra leur trouver une occupation qui n'implique pas d'écran, grommela le jeune père. Mais pour le moment, cela va me servir.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tony en fronçant les sourcils. »

Loki s'éloigna, brisant leur étreinte et déclara :

« Interrogation surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais voir si tu as bien retenu tout ce que je t'ai appris pour le moment. Mais avec une condition spéciale. Viens t'asseoir. »

Méfiant, Tony obéit néanmoins et prit place sur le canapé, à côté de Loki, leurs épaules se touchant.

« Première question, commença Loki en prenant une voix grave qu'il savait envoûtante pour son compagnon, donne moi une définition de la Magie.

\- La Magie est une force énergétique, commença Tony, qui peut modifier … Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est la condition spéciale, sourit Loki en arrêtant momentanément de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Continue s'il te plaît.

\- Merde, jura Tony doucement. C'est chaud. Tu vas aller loin comme ça ?

\- Continue Tony.

\- La Magie peut modifier le tissu de la réalité... »

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

Tony prit une grande inspiration quand Loki déposa une succession de baisers dans son cou, provoquant quelques frissons. Loki sourit.

« Peut modifier le tissu de la réalité à des niveaux fondamentaux, au sein de la matière … Hmmm … de la matière …

\- Oui minn hjarta ? Minauda le Dieu du Chaos en finissant d'ouvrir la chemise hors de prix du milliardaire.

\- De la matière, oh putain, jura Tony entre ses deux quand Loki se mit à titiller ses mamelons. Au niveau subatomique ! »

La fin de la phrase avait été débitée à toute vitesse, et Tony, tout génie qu'il était, ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner la nouvelle sensation par une légère cambrure.

« Que peux-tu dire d'autre à propos de la Magie, demanda ingénument Loki avant de mordiller le deuxième téton.

\- Je … C'est, balbutia Tony. Elle est à la base de la structure de l'Yggdrasil, entremêlant, oui juste là ! »

Cette fois, la bouche de Loki était partie à l'exploration des pectoraux si bien dessinés de son compagnon, connaissant avec certitude ses points faibles.

« Entremêlant ?

\- Entremêlant les Neuf Mondes dans une réalité quantique à part du reste de l'Univers. »

Son débit de parole était parfois très lent, et parfois extrêmement rapide, comme s'il tentait d'échapper à la délicieuse distraction de Loki. Le Dieu du Chaos sourit contre la peau chaude et hâlée de son compagnon, n'arrêtant à aucun moment ses caresses.

« Con… contrôler la Magie demande à la fois des com… compétences in…innées, et une gr…grande pratique, balbutia Tony alors que Loki défaisait lentement la ceinture de son pantalon avec dans le regard une promesse de _plus_.

\- C'est bien Tony, continue s'il te plaît, ronronna Loki en caressant la bosse du pantalon de son compagnon beaucoup trop légèrement au coût de ce dernier. »

Loki avait l'air d'un chat devant un bol de crème, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, délibérément. Tony déglutit.

« La cap…capacité à maît…maîtriser la Magie est soit … soit héréditaire, putain Lo' tu me tortures !

\- Vraiment ? Minauda le Dieu du Chaos en continuant à passer son index sur le long de la bosse formée par la hampe de Tony au dessus de son boxer. Veux-tu que ça s'arrête ?

\- Oui. Non ! Non ! Mais plus s'il te plaît ! Geignit Tony.

\- Alors continue. La Magie est héréditaire ?

\- Oui, et … ou … issue d'une mutation spontanée de l'ADN. Aaah ! »

Bon prince, Loki avait libéré le sexe de Tony de la dernière couche de vêtements qui le recouvrait.

Le pantalon ouvert, le sexe dressé vers lui, Loki prit quelques secondes pour admirer son amant. Ses yeux semblaient presque fiévreux tellement ils brillaient. Ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation contenues, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il tentait de maintenir ses bras le long de son corps. Tout son être appelait à la luxure, et Loki était bien décidé à lui offrit l'orgasme pour lequel il suppliait silencieusement. Il s'installa donc à genoux sur le sol, prêt à passer à la deuxième étape de cette interro surprise.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'entendre Tony réciter les vieilles leçons de Magie de Loki, la chemise et le pantalon ouverts, le sexe tendu à en être douloureux, bafouillant et haletant, excitait Loki bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son esprit gambergeait et inventait des situations où Tony lui faisait l'amour, tout en exposant les dernières recherches en Magie qu'ils auraient fait tous les deux, les amenant ensemble dans un orgasme à la fois sexuel et intellectuel.

« Quelles sont les trois Règles limitant l'usage de la Magie ? Demanda Loki en commençant une masturbation délibérément lente.

\- C'est … je … Conjuration ! Conjuration ! Et … oh, oui ! Contre la résurrection. Hmmm, fais ça, encore !

\- La troisième règle, exigea Loki en arrêtant de caresser le gland rougit et suintant de son amant.

\- Troisième règle … troisième règle … Loki s'il te plaît ! Troisième règle…

\- Donne-moi la troisième règle Anthony, répéta Loki en serrant doucement la verge à sa base.

\- Non, fais pas ça ! La troisième règle… s'il te plaît ! Contre … contre … L'immortalité ! Contre l'immortalité ! Contre l'immortalité !

\- C'est très bien Tony, susurra Loki. Il ne reste qu'une seule question, et tu mériteras ta récompense. »

Sur ces mots, Loki se pencha et passa le plat de sa langue tout le long de la hampe palpitante. Tony aspira l'air bruyamment.

« Quelle est la … la dernière question ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

\- Quelles sont les quatre sources de Magie ? Donne également une brève description. »

Sur ses mots, Loki se mit à suçoter le gland de Tony, les yeux dans ses yeux. L'humain avait la bouche ouverte, et Loki devina que quelque part, son brillant intellect s'était accordé une pause. Loki retira sa bouche.

« J'attends.

\- Euh …, fit Tony très intelligemment. La … la Magie personnelle. »

Loki se remit à suçoter.

« Aah ! Soupira Tony avec délice. Euh … c'est … comme son nom … son nom l'indique … oh merde ! Tu fais ça si bien ! S'exclama-t-il quand Loki passa la langue sur la fente de son gland. Les pouvoirs mentaux … ah oui ! Mentaux et spiri…spirituels que les Ma…Mages développent eux-mêmes.

\- Ça fait un, compta Loki tranquillement. »

Il arrêta donc de suçoter le gland, et se mit à lécher goulûment la hampe sur toute sa longueur. Tony n'y tint plus et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, mais ne tenta pas de contrôler le mouvement de sa tête. Le milliardaire ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit précipitamment quand Loki s'arrêta pour le regarder.

« Continue Tony, exigea Loki avec un sourire mutin.

\- Deuxième source, obéit Tony avec empressement. La Magie … oh oui ! La Magie ambiante de l'U…univers. Par… par définition … elle provient de l'Univers … lui-même. C'est cette source qui permet … permet notamment la téléportation. Tu me tortures ! Troisième source ! »

Loki continua de lécher, pendant que sa deuxième main se mit à caresser les testicules gonflées de Tony. Il sentit les mains du milliardaire se resserrer un peu dans ses cheveux, lui tirant légèrement le cuir chevelu. Contre sa langue et sa première main, il pouvait sentir la queue de Tony se crisper, alors que son amant se crispait, se concentrant pour accomplir sa tâche.

« Troisième source … La Magie extra-dimensionnelle ! Un pouvoir issu de la Magie ambiante de l'Univers, qui permet l'invocation d'entités ou d'objets à travers les dimensions ! Cria-t-il à toute vitesse. Quatrième source, les objets ! Les objets … oh putain ! OUI ! »

Loki avait littéralement englouti la bite de Tony, le suçant désormais avec passion, sa main gauche étant toujours occupée à masser ses couilles. Tony était cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, profitant pleinement de la fellation qu'il recevait, et cette image était la luxure même.

« Les objets peuvent être créés par de puissants Mages, ou par la Magie elle-même. Putain Loki ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Loki n'en avait pas l'intention du tout. Il suçait la queue de Tony avec application, avec une technique étudiée et efficace, s'efforçant à procurer à son amant le plaisir le plus intense possible. Les halètements et les gémissements étaient un régal, et une juste récompense aux oreilles de Loki. La chair gonflée de sang allait et venait dans sa bouche, suant déjà un léger liquide un peu amer, un peu visqueux, mais qui renseignait le Dieu du Chaos sur l'état de son amant.

Puis dans un dernier cri, dans une dernière convulsion, dans une dernière crispation, Tony éjacula un sperme épais, pâteux, à la fois amer et salé, et tellement gratifiant pour Loki. Il avala et remonta embrasser Tony qui nageait en plein brouillard orgasmique.

« Lo', fit-il un peu choqué en écarquillant les yeux. Tu … tu as … je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Je suis tellement désolé !

\- Ne le sois pas, chuchota Loki contre ses lèvres. Je le voulais. Je voulais que tu oublies tout dans la jouissance. Tu es si beau. Si beau. Encore plus quand je te fais jouir.

\- Mais …, réalisa Tony. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? »

Le sourire mutin de Loki ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il n'avait pas fini de jouer. D'un geste, il se déshabilla, et monta, entièrement nu sur les genoux de Tony. Il bandait fièrement, son sexe entre leur deux ventres ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention.

« Moi, répéta Loki d'une voix grave, j'aimerai éjaculer sur ton torse et ton ventre parfait, minn hjarta. »

L'éclat de l'excitation réapparue dans le regard de Tony. Le milliardaire avança la main, et se mit à masturber le Dieu qui attrapa le dossier du canapé de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

« Ne sois pas doux, intima Loki. Branle-moi fort. »

Tony obéit, et se gestes se firent plus fermes, moins délicats. Pris d'une impulsion, il pénétra l'anus de Loki avec un doigt, faisant gémir le Dieu qui se mit à mordiller l'oreille de son amant. A la demande de Loki, Tony ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, continuant sa masturbation énergique. Avec un léger mouvement de balancier, Loki allait et venait sur les doigts de Tony, ne retenant plus ses gémissements, perdant peu à peu la raison, s'enfonçant dans un monde de plaisir rude, de désir violent et de passion effrénée. La friction sur sa queue était presque douloureuse et lui faisait voir des étoiles. Les doigts l'écartaient moins proprement que pouvait le faire un sexe gorgé de sang, mais leurs mouvements rendait la pénétration si délicieusement frustrante. Il embrassa Tony, écrasant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, mordant la langue, leurs dents s'entre-choquèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les longs doigts de Loki attrapèrent les cheveux de Tony, lui tirant la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge, qu'il s'empressa de lécher, d'embrasser, de mordiller.

« Je t'aime, gémit Tony. Je t'aime Loki.

\- Oui Tony. Anthony. Tony. Je … je … Tu … Oh, encore ! Anthony ! Encore ! »

La jouissance le terrassa presque. Son sperme vint s'étaler sur le torse de Tony, coulant vers son ventre, exactement comme il le voulait. Les doigts de Tony continuèrent à bouger à l'intérieur de lui, encore un peu, puis se retirèrent, emportant avec eux la sensation d'être comblé de Loki. Avec un sourire coquin, il se pencha, et vint lécher chaque goutte de son propre sperme, nettoyant de sa langue le corps de son amant.

« Si je m'écoutai, je te renverserai sur la table basse et je te prendrai encore et encore, gémit Tony.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda Loki en prenant le sexe mou de Tony dans sa main. »

Tony émit un son plaintif, empli de désir. Sous les attentions délicates de Loki, la queue épuisée reprenait déjà un peu de vigueur. Avec son air de ne pas y toucher, Loki ajouta sa propre queue dans la masturbation.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? S'étonna Tony. Tu viens juste de jouir ! Comment peux-tu bander encore ?

\- Je ne suis pas humain Tony, murmura Loki comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation. »

Le milliardaire se mit à rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il mit son plan à exécution. Loki, allongé sur le dos, sur la table basse, les jambes relevées, criant de plaisir au rythme du déhanchement de Tony.

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

 **31 juillet 2015 - État de New-York, Black Rock Forest, Base des Avengers :**

Loki avait accepté de servir de 'taxi magique' comme disait Tony, entre la tour Stark et la base des Avengers. En fait, après insistance de Coulson, le Dieu du Chaos était prié de faire ses recherches en compagnie d'une batterie de scientifiques qui tentaient de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des équations compliquées qu'il essayait de résoudre. Tony faisait la navette entre le centre R&D à quelques mètres du bâtiment où travaillait Loki, et le labo de son compagnon où il aidait les scientifiques à comprendre la Magie et les équations. Pendant ce temps, Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jörmungand étaient gardés par Bucky et Rogers. Les deux anciens soldats se faisaient un plaisir de leur faire faire le parcours du combattant (un peu édulcoré), ou de leur montrer des techniques d'autodéfense. Ces occupations laissaient Loki dubitatif, mais les garçons avaient l'air d'apprécier, alors, il ne disait trop rien.

La seule chose qu'il avait imposé à Coulson et Fury était de travailler entre deux et quatre heures par jour, afin de se consacrer le reste du temps à l'éducation des garçons, à la tour Stark, ou dans une autre des propriétés de Tony. La petite famille aimait particulièrement le chalet du Colorado.

Pendant ces quelques jours, les occupants des bâtiments siglés Avengers avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à la présence de Loki, mais il restait malgré tout quelques réfractaires. Rogers en tête à la grande exaspération de Bucky. Loki comprenait parfaitement les différents griefs du Capitaine, dont la première et la plus importante de toute, celle que jamais Rogers n'admettrait ressentir : la jalousie. Parce que Captain America était de nature jalouse, en tout cas dès qu'on abordait le sujet 'Bucky'.

Rogers était simplement jaloux de la relation amicale que le Dieu du Chaos entretenait avec son meilleur ami. Il était jaloux que ce fut Loki qui permît la réhabilitation de l'ancien Winter Soldier. Il était jaloux des quelques mois que Loki avait pu passer avec lui, le soignant, lui rendant la mémoire, le remettant sur les rails.

D'un autre côté, Bucky était jaloux lui aussi d'une des relations de ce bon vieux Capitaine : Sam Wilson. Il avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il avait parfois l'impression que Rogers l'avait remplacé au profit de ce Falcon.

Donc, Loki, en bon Dieu de la Malice qu'il était, jetait régulièrement quelques gouttes d'huile sur le feu de la jalousie de ces deux-là, espérant plus ou moins qu'une bonne bagarre entre eux réglerait quelques problèmes.

La deuxième personne qui lui battait froid, était évidemment Romanoff. La Veuve Noire n'avait pas digéré les petites expérimentations faites sur sa personne, et après réflexion, Loki ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle avait été une expérimentation toute son enfance, et une grande partie de son adolescence. Loki admettait désormais volontiers que tester cette potion et ce sort sur elle sans lui en parler avait été une mauvaise idée.

Enfin, le dernier à ne pas voir d'un bon œil sa présence sur les terres de l'équipe des super-héros, était Fury. Mais Loki n'en avait que faire. L'ancien Directeur du SHIELD, et désormais le responsable de l'Initiative Avengers, était, de l'avis du Dieu du Chaos, un éternel insatisfait, un colérique, et un emmerdeur. Excusez du terme.

Dans la palanquée de personnes travaillant à Black Rock Forest, la plupart n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Loki parmi eux, mais un recadrage de Coulson avait contenu leur mécontentement. Désormais, l'immense majorité des hommes et femmes sur place, n'en avait plus grand chose à faire.

Ce jour-là, Loki avait travaillé un peu plus de deux heures dans le laboratoire, avant de décrété qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et frustré, il était sorti rejoindre ses enfants. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Rogers et Loki étaient accompagnés des jumeaux Maximoff, tous les quatre jouant avec ses enfants. Apparemment, ils formaient deux équipes de trois, Rogers, Wanda et Jörmungand d'un côté, Bucky, Pietro et Fenrir de l'autre, tandis que Sleipnir arbitrait avec un sérieux tout relatif. De ce que Loki put comprendre, Rogers et Bucky prenaient sur leurs épaules l'un des enfants, et le but était d'envoyer une balle dans un but tracé sur le sol, dans le sable du terrain d'entraînement, buts gardés par Wanda d'un côté et Pietro de l'autre. Pietro portait ses prothèses de rééducation, qui lui permettait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs (au moins un peu) sans en souffrir.

Tout ce petit monde s'amusait follement, et Loki passa de longs instants à les observer, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce genre de vie qu'il voulait pour ses enfants. Une vie insouciante, joyeuse, et bien remplie. Sa frustration s'était envolée, laissant la place à une sorte de sérénité, qu'il savait momentanée malheureusement.

Rogers et Bucky finirent par demander grâce, et arrêtèrent le jeu. Immédiatement, Bucky se tourna vers Loki, et le Dieu du Chaos lui adressa son plus beau sourire en surveillant la réaction de Rogers du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le Capitaine des Avengers se renfrogna immédiatement, et préféra leur tourner le dos pour parler avec Falcon qui arrivait, ses ailes _made in Stark_ sur le dos. Les garçons restèrent avec les jumeaux, Sleipnir avait très bien sympathisé avec eux. Proportionnellement, il n'était pas beaucoup plus 'jeune' qu'eux. Ces jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés des centres d'intérêts et des points communs. De plus, ils intégraient facilement les deux plus jeunes dans leurs conversations s'ils le voulaient.

« Tu avances, avec ton truc ? Demanda Bucky en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Non, répondit-t-il. C'est très frustrant. Quand je pense avoir trouvé un moyen, une nouvelle variable apparaît, et il me faut réécrire le sortilège.

\- C'est pas demain la veille qu'on aura l'identité du Mandarin alors.

\- Non, admit Loki sombrement. Plus j'avance, et plus je me demande si je ne vais pas être obligé d'aller prospecter sur Jötunheim. Et, crois-moi, cette perspective ne m'enchante guère. Et toi, ça avance avec Rogers ?

\- De quoi tu parles, râla Bucky. Il fait encore ami-ami avec ce type qui me déteste. J'aime pas ça.

\- Tu es jaloux, énonça simplement Loki.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? De ce négro ? Il ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Je le bats à une main et les yeux fermés.

\- Attention, Buck, tu deviens insultant. Et en effet, tu n'es pas jaloux. Tu es carrément possessif. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre les choses à plat avec Rogers.

\- Quelles choses ? De quoi tu parles nom de Dieu ?

\- De ce que tu ressens pour lui, énonça Loki lentement ayant décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Ce que je ressens pour lui ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! C'est … c'est …

\- Parfaitement plausible, vu comment vous vous comportez l'un avec l'autre. Je ne te dis pas de te précipiter sur lui et de lui rouler le patin du siècle, ricana le Dieu du Chaos, juste de prendre le temps de parler de ta jalousie, et de la sienne.

\- La sienne ?

\- Par Yggdrasil Barnes ! S'exclama Loki. As-tu des yeux pour voir ? Rogers est jaloux de notre amitié. Tout comme tu es jaloux de l'amitié qu'il entretient avec Wilson. Je n'en reviens pas de ta naïveté.

\- Je ne suis pas naïf ! S'emporta Bucky. Je ne crois pas que Steve soit jaloux. Il est mon meilleur ami, il le sait. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu es jaloux de Wilson. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

\- Imaginons brièvement que tu ais raison, et qu'il y ait … autre chose.

\- Quel euphémisme !

\- Ne me coupe pas ! Imaginons. Tu es avec Stark. Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux pour _ça_.

\- Un humain a eu une phrase assez appropriée à ce propos. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.

\- Mouais, je sais pas qui a dit ça, mais … »

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa pensée et se leva précipitamment. Un homme et deux femmes venaient de sortir en courant d'un des bâtiments.

« Ça va exploser ! Hurla l'un d'eux. »

Loki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et la peur fit battre son cœur plus vite. Il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui.

« Barn ! Appela-t-il en cherchant ses enfants. Farar hér ! Hráða ! »

A son ton, les garçons durent sentir l'urgence de se regrouper autour de leur père, et se hâtèrent à ses côtés.

Bien leur en prit, car quelques instants plus tard, le bâtiment d'où venaient les trois agents ou peu importe qui ils étaient, explosa littéralement. Loki eut juste le temps de conjurer un bouclier assez grand pour protéger un maximum de monde. Les débris incandescents volaient en tout sens, leurs oreilles sifflaient. Des gens étaient couchés sur le sol, parfois immobiles dans des positions macabres. Des incendies se déclaraient, trop nombreux pour être contenus par les rescapés. Loki tenait ses fils contre lui, vérifiant fébrilement qu'ils n'avaient rien. Puis il réalisa.

Le bâtiment.

Tony était dedans.

* * *

 _ **Désolée, mais je ne suis pas désolée.**_

 _ **Dois-je rappeler que les menaces de mort sont un délit ?**_

 _ **Je vous aime quand même.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	26. Interlude 4 Phil Coulson

**Interlude : Phil Coulson :**

 **1er août 2015 – Quelque part aux États-Unis, Base Playground :**

Lors de l'explosion du bâtiment 3, Phil était un peu plus loin, dans le bâtiment principal, au premier sous-sol. Il avait donc été épargné par la déflagration. Enfin épargné était un bien grand mot. En réalité, Phil ne se sentait pas épargné du tout. Dans cette explosion, il avait perdu deux agents formidables, et trois scientifiques brillants, dont Leo Fitz. Il n'osait pas vraiment ressentir quoique ce soit pour le moment, de peur de craquer littéralement. Jemma Simmons avait déjà demandé à être affectée à l'équipe médico-légale, et Phil n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser. Chacun avait ses propres moyens pour avancer.

Non, Phil ne se sentait pas épargné, parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu un agent scientifique qu'il avait en grande partie formé, qui était devenu un ami, il avait aussi perdu un autre qui aurait pu devenir un ami. La perte de Stark était un coup dur, très dur pour tout le monde.

Pour les Avengers d'abord. Ils perdaient leur principale source de financement. Ils perdaient Iron Man. Ils perdaient un ami cher. Les Avengers de la première heure n'arrivaient pas à réaliser. Thor était revenu d'Asgard dans l'heure, alerté par le fameux Gardien, pour soutenir ses amis. Clint aussi était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Banner était inconsolable. Pendant un instant, Phil avait eu peur d'avoir Hulk à gérer en plus de tout ce gâchis, mais le scientifique s'était contenu.

C'était un coup dur pour le SHIELD, qui tentait depuis des semaines à faire échouer les négociations de l'ONU sur le statut des sur-humains, grâce à Stark. Celui-ci dévalorisait son action. Avait dévalorisé son action. Mais Phil n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le milliardaire avait obtenu des avancées non négligeables, et faisait … avait fait bougé les mentalités.

Et il y avait Loki. Quand le Dieu s'était rendu compte que Stark, l'homme qui le maintenait bon gré, mal gré, du bon côté de sa folie, il avait littéralement craqué. Il s'était précipité sur les ruines brûlantes, hurlant comme un dément. Les témoins avaient tous dit que c'était lui qui avait éteint les incendies, en les absorbant, et utilisant sa Magie, probablement nourrie de l'énergie du feu, pour dégager les gravats, et creuser, à la recherche désespérée de l'homme qu'il aimait. Personne n'avait réussi à l'extraire de son effort à la fois héroïque et misérable, avant l'arrivée de Thor. Avec une grande délicatesse, le Dieu de la Foudre avait réussi à faire entendre raison à son frère, l'implorant de cesser, lui faisant doucement prendre conscience de la réalité.

Tony était mort.

Le penser était suffisamment dur. Le dire l'était encore plus.

Étrangement, Loki n'avait pas pleuré. Il était resté en état de choc, pendant que d'autres, Barnes probablement, avaient éloigné ses fils de ce spectacle pathétique.

Sans trop se soucier du Dieu du Chaos, Phil avait alors organisé les secours. Il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde voit un médecin, dépêché avec un hôpital mobile par l'armée, et le Général Talbot. Pour une fois qu'il était utile celui-là. Phil se savait un peu mesquin, parce que sans l'armée, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Le bâtiment principal avait été fragilisé par l'explosion, et il avait fallu l'évacuer. Il avait également fallu faire un décompte précis des personnes sur place, et faire la liste des victimes.

Et puis, il avait fallu commencer l'enquête.

Des trois personnes qui étaient sorties précipitamment du bâtiment tertiaire, un était dans le coma, s'étant pris la déflagration de plein fouet, une autre était morte, tuée par un débris de béton lancé à la vitesse d'une balle de revolver en pleine tête, et la dernière était gravement blessée, mais consciente. Elle avait expliqué que ses deux amis et elle avaient pris leur pause plus tôt que prévu, et qu'en entrant dans la salle de repos, ils avaient découvert une bombe. Énorme.

Une bombe. Dans le bâtiment tertiaire des installations Avengers. La suite n'était pas dure à conclure. Quelqu'un de suffisamment infiltré pour avoir accès à ce bâtiment, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir accès au bâtiment principal, qui abritait quand même les habitations de certains Avengers, avait posé une bombe. Pour qui travaillait cette personne, et qui était-elle ? Était-elle morte pendant l'explosion ? Était-elle partie ? Était-elle parmi les rescapés ? Impossible de savoir pour le moment.

HYDRA ? Le Mandarin et les Dix Anneaux ? Une autre organisation ? Une personne isolée ? Qui était derrière cet attentat ? Le doute planait, rendant Phil des plus irritables. Il détestait ne pas connaître son ennemi. Il détestait quand on s'en prenait aux personnes qui travaillaient pour lui. Il haïssait toute personne qui menaçait ceux qu'il aimait.

Autant dire que le Directeur du SHIELD était furieux, pire, il était à deux doigts de devenir violent. Lui ! Phil Coulson ! L'homme le plus placide que la terre ait porté depuis Bouddha. Tentant de se contenir, Phil prit de grandes inspirations. Le léger tremblement de ses mains, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son coma, ne voulu pas cesser. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, merde !

Mais par quel bout commencer ? Comment découvrir qui était le Mandarin ? Phil avait contacté Ward évidemment, et celui-ci était resté stupéfait quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le Directeur du SHIELD n'avait pas confiance en l'ancien agent, mais il se vantait de pouvoir lire assez bien la nature humaine, et Ward avait semblé sincère, ce connard pas infiltré suffisamment loin. A moins que les Dix Anneaux n'y soient pour rien. Après tout, l'attentat n'avait pas été revendiqué. Et c'était rageant de ne pas savoir. C'était comme si toutes ces personnes étaient mortes pour rien. Une revendication, ce serait un début d'explication, un premier pas de deuil. Mais non, rien. Rien qui puisse rationaliser cette perte affreuse. Rien sur quoi s'appuyer. Rien sur quoi rebondir.

Le regard de Phil tomba sur la liste des victimes qu'il avait écrit sur l'un de ses éternels post-it.

Leo Fitz

Oliver Shade

Magnus O'Brian

Cornelia Piper

Thomas Case

Tony Stark

Un bilan bien trop lourd aux yeux de Phil. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il avait passé la nuit debout, à coordonner les secours, les inquiets, les blessés, les en-colère, les sous-le-choc. Et ce matin, il avait reçu une info directement de Thor, qui l'inquiétait un peu. Loki avait laissé ses enfants à la garde vigilante de Barnes, et était parti. Sur Jötunheim afin de trouver un moyen de connaître, enfin, l'identité du Mandarin. Et il y avait des risques qu'il n'en revienne pas. Thor avait l'air encore plus dévasté quand il lui avait fait part de la nouvelle. Depuis, Phil s'attendait à une nouvelle catastrophe.

Qu'elle vienne de Loki ou d'ailleurs, telle était la question.

* * *

 _ **Alors, je sais, techniquement, ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est un interlude, mais comme on est très proche de la fin, je me suis dit que si je ralentissais le rythme, c'était pas trop grave.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que cela ne vous rend pas trop triste tout de même, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en review :)**_

 _ **Petite note qui n'a (presque) rien à voir, j'ai ENFIN vu Doctor Strange. La pauvre que je suis a profité d'une réduc' flash sur le site de Gaumont pour voir ce film moitié prix, en VO et sans 3D, tout pour me plaire quoi. Du coup, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.**_

 _ **Et maintenant, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées pour la suite de Seul le Chaos est Infini (parce que j'écris une suite, qui est pour le moment à l'état embryonnaire).**_

 _ **Vous savez tout !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	27. A5 C4 Loki

_**Attention : pensées morbides dans ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Loki :**

 **1er août 2015 (date de Midgard) – Quelque part sur Jötunheim :**

Loki se sentait anesthésié, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid. La température était désagréable, mais il ne sentait rien en réalité. Depuis la veille, il ne sentait plus rien. Quand le bâtiment où travaillait Tony avait explosé, qu'il s'était rendu compte de cela, son cœur aurait pu exploser, il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête : Il fallait qu'il le sauve, qu'il le sorte de là. Il avait creusé, creusé, sans rien trouver que des gravats fumants. Et Thor était arrivé. Loki ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait dit, mais ça l'avait fait arrêter de creuser.

Tony était mort.

Ces trois mots étaient incroyablement vides de sens. Cette phrase n'avait aucune signification. Quelque chose empêchait leur portée d'atteindre Loki.

Loki _savait_ bien sûr. Il savait que Tony ne reviendrait pas. Mais il ne le comprenait pas.

Loki savait qu'il devait trouver le coupable, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandait ' _le coupable de quoi ?_ '.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de sa décision, il avait informé Thor de son départ, et confié ses enfants à Bucky. Son frère et son ami l'avait fixé tous les deux avec inquiétude, mais Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y avait longtemps. Se rendre sur Jötunheim pour récupérer cette fameuse technique magique. Maître Vlanarus avait dit que le nouveau Roi était son demi-frère, il n'avait qu'à aller le voir, le confronter, exposer sa demande. Et peut-être repartir avec ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ou peut-être pas.

Il marchait dans la neige depuis de longues minutes maintenant, peut-être la moitié d'une heure, il ne savait pas. Ici, le soleil était constamment caché par un brouillard glacé, ce qui empêchait toute tentative de connaître le déroulement du temps de manière précise. Loki n'était pas vraiment équipé pour marcher dans la neige, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses bottes de cuir souffraient de la température, refroidissant ses pieds, mais encore une fois, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était anesthésié du cœur et du corps. Pourquoi les choses l'auraient-elles atteint ? Tony n'était plus là, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'était ce que répétait cette petite voix dans sa tête. Si Loki avait été un peu plus lucide, il aurait reconnu la voix de la folie, celle qui l'avait convaincu de lâcher prise au dessus du Pont Arc-en-Ciel. Si Loki avait été un peu plus lucide, il se serait méfié des conseils de la voix. Mais Loki n'était pas lucide. Une fois encore, il s'enfonçait loin, très loin dans son propre esprit, se persuadant qu'il devait à tout prix récupérer ce sortilège, venger Tony, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et alors il pourrait _finir_.

Malgré tout, même s'il aspirait à cette _fin_ , quelque chose l'empêchait de considérer l'idée pleinement. Quelque chose le retenait à trop imaginer sa propre _fin_.

Il avançait toujours. Le blizzard se levait. Il y voyait de moins en moins. Il avisa une congère, et se dit qu'il y serait à l'abri du vent. Néanmoins, le froid lui rongeait la peau et lui gelait les yeux. La douleur était purifiante dans son esprit malmené, mais il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il en allait de son objectif. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et ne ressentant pas la moitié de l'horreur habituelle, il prit sa forme Jötunn.

Immédiatement, il sentit les différences. Le froid était moins cruel. Le vent moins piquant. La neige moins aveuglante. En réalité, il sentait qu'il pouvait continuer son chemin, ce qu'il fit.

Avec des yeux Jötnar, Loki voyait ce monde différemment. Il voyait des couleurs différentes dans la glace, lui indiquant là où il était préférable de mettre les pieds. Il goûtait des odeurs dans l'air, lui montrant le chemin. Il entendait des sons dans le vent, des sons qui lui disait ce qu'il allait trouver au bout du chemin.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'en haut d'une falaise. Ici, le vent se fit moins fort, et la neige retomba, permettant à Loki de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un canyon immense, profond d'une centaine de mètres, peut-être plus, et creusée à même la roche : une ville. Oui, une ville troglodyte était construite à même la glace et la roche. Qui aurait cru que le peuple Jötunn vivait ainsi ? Pas lui. Les deux seules fois où il était venu sur ce monde, il n'était allé qu'au palais de Laufey, et n'avait rien vu que des bâtiments, certes immenses, mais très conventionnels.

Perché en hauteur, Loki prit le temps d'observer cette cité troglodyte. Les ouvertures en arches étaient plus grandes et sculptées à la base de la falaise, et plus on montait, plus les ouvertures étaient petites et rapprochées. Des plates-formes, à la fois magiques et mécaniques, permettaient de monter et descendre, ou d'aller horizontalement. La ville grouillait de vie, et de là où il était Loki pouvait dire qu'elle ressemblait à toutes les autres villes qu'il connaissait. Les puissants et le vulgus était séparés. Il semblait y avoir des commerces de toutes sortes, des miliciens patrouillaient sur les plates-formes, et parfois entraient dans les ouvertures creusées dans la parois. Au sommet, sur le plateau formé par le canyon, il y avait une multitude de Jötnar qui semblaient travailler. Était-ce des cultures ? Des plantes arrivaient-elles à pousser malgré le climat ?

Soudain, Loki entendit du bruit derrière lui. Trois Jötnar, immenses par rapport à lui, arrivaient. Ils semblaient être des guerriers, bien qu'ils étaient moins armés que les guerriers que Loki avait combattu par le passé. Il devait s'agir plus probablement de miliciens, de gendarmes, comme auraient dit les humains. Loki tenta de paraître le moins menaçant possible, les trois Jötnar étant visiblement très méfiants.

« Qui es-tu étranger, et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Demanda celui qui semblait être le chef.

\- Je suis le Mage Loki, répondit celui-ci. Je suis arrivé par un Passage entre les Mondes. Je voudrais rencontrer votre Roi.

\- Rien que ça, ricana l'un des miliciens. »

Un regard noir de son supérieur le fit taire.

« Le Roi ne reçoit pas les Æsir entrés illégalement sur notre Royaume, répliqua le chef. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Je ne suis pas Ase, répondit calmement Loki en prenant son apparence Jötunn. »

Les trois Jötnar se regardèrent, un air affolé sur leur visage. Enfin, leur supérieur sembla prendre une décision.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au Roi Byleist. »

Loki ne savait pas ce qui les avait fait changer d'avis, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il suivit le chef des miliciens, encadré par les deux autres, et tentant tant bien que mal de suivre leur rythme. Il avait repris sa forme Vane, ce qui l'handicapait un peu, mais il ne voulait pas rester bleu. La réaction des Jötnar l'inquiétait un peu, et il avait peur que sa forme Jötunn ne fasse trop de remous s'ils venaient à croiser d'autres Jötnar.

Les trois miliciens le firent passer par un tunnel creusé dans la moitié du canyon où ils étaient. Au début, Loki pensa qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une route, mais après de longues minutes de marche, il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait des prémices d'agrandissement de la ville. Les Jötnar colonisaient la deuxième moitié du canyon, en creusant la falaise. Ils passèrent par des chantiers, où des dizaines de Jötnar creusaient la roche glacée à la lumière de cristaux phosphorescents. Dans une autre partie, plus basse, les excavations étaient terminées, et les ouvriers posaient sur le sol une sorte de natte tressée.

Cela étonna beaucoup Loki. Il s'était toujours imaginé que les Géants des glaces dormaient à même le sol gelé, chassaient avec des armes rudimentaires, et que la seule construction viable était le Palais du Roi, construit dans un plagiat givré de celui d'Asgard.

Désormais, Loki se sentait un peu idiot. Évidemment que les Jötnar n'étaient pas un peuple si sous-évolué qu'ils en dormaient dans des grottes avec les animaux sauvages. Après tout, ce peuple avait tenu tête à Asgard pendant des siècles, jusqu'à la guerre qui avait vu la confiscation de la Cassette de l'hiver, et son propre enlèvement. Évidemment que la civilisation Jötunn avait accès à certains progrès technologiques.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les entrailles de la falaise, jusqu'à des pièces dont les travaux semblaient finis, et Loki dût admettre qu'il était impressionné par le travail des artisans. Ici, pas de moulures, ni de dorures, mais des gravures fines et délicates, parfois abstraites, parfois figuratives, parfois de véritables bas-reliefs. Certaines frises racontaient des histoires glorieuses, inconnues de Loki, mettant en scène des Jötnar farouches et courageux, grands et forts. Loki ne put se sentir qu'encore plus petit. Il avait beau être à moitié comme ces gens, il n'avait pas sa place ici. Les plafonds étaient trop hauts, les marches trop grandes, les portes trop larges. Il était habitué à la démesure d'Asgard, mais elle restait proportionnelle à la taille des occupants du palais. Ici, tout était surdimensionné, à la taille des Jötnar.

Enfin, ils sortirent de l'intérieur de la falaise. Au sol, des centaines de Jötnar vaquaient à leurs occupations. La plupart était habillé simplement, de ce qui semblait être de la même matière que les nattes qui recouvraient les sols, mais tissés plus finement. Loki comprit assez vite que les classes sociales étaient marquées par le port ou non de certains bijoux. Certains portaient des bracelets de cuir, d'autre des colliers de métaux. Loki ne savait pas trop à quoi cela correspondait, mais il fit l'hypothèse que le cuir était pour les classes sociales les moins importantes, tandis que les différents métaux montaient dans la hiérarchie.

En passant dans cette foule, toujours encadré par les miliciens, Loki ne passa pas inaperçu. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à vrai dire, mais il ne le montra pas, fixant le dos du supérieur qui ouvrait la marche devant lui, et observant ce Royaume nouveau pour lui à la dérobée.

Ils entrèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'incroyable ville troglodyte, passant par les arches les plus grandes, les plus épaisses, et les plus richement décorées. Loki comprit qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'ailleurs aurait été un palais royal. L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant. Au sol, ils marchaient, non pas sur les sortes de nattes précédemment vues, mais sur des tapis. Loki reconnut l'artisanat Dökkálfar. Les Dökkálfar étaient les Alfes sombres, peuplant Svartalfheim. C'était un peuple presque éteint désormais, à cause de la folie du Maudit, celui-là même qui avait tué la vaillante Frigga. Loki découvrait avec stupeur que les Jötnar et les Dökkálfar entretenaient des liens commerciaux, arrivant à passer sous le regard du Gardien. Car nul doute qu'Asgard aurait mit un terme à ces échanges si elle en avait eu l'écho.

En continuant d'avancer dans les larges couloirs, Loki put voir des meubles Vanir, des dorures d'Asgard, des tapisseries Ljósálfar, et même des sculptures dans une pierre qui semblait venir de Muspellheim. Le Dieu du Chaos fronça les sourcils. Avant la guerre, le Royaume des glaces semblaient entretenir des liens avec tous les autres Royaumes, à l'inverse de ce que racontaient ses nourrices, dans leurs histoires du soir, celles qui mettaient en scène les Géants rustres et violents, combattant contre l'armée dorée d'Asgard.

Tout était faux. Toute sa conception de ce Royaume et de ce peuple. Et cela remuait bien plus Loki qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Qu'aurait été sa réaction à l'annonce de sa filiation s'il n'avait pas eu une image si erronée des Jötnar ? Une petite voix, ressemblant à celle de Maîtresse Eir, lui chuchota qu'il se perdait encore dans les regrets, et Loki se secoua intérieurement. Il n'était pas là pour cela. Il devait atteindre son but.

On le fit entrer dans une pièce, visiblement une sorte de salle d'attente, une anti-chambre à la salle du trône, ou peu importait comme les Jötnar appelait l'endroit où le Roi recevait ces visites. Un serviteur resta en faction à la porte, chargé de surveiller Loki. Le petit demi-Jötunn en profita pour regarder autour de lui. La salle n'était pas si grande, si on prenait la taille des Jötnar en compte. Elle était cependant tout aussi décorée que les couloirs, et même un peu colorée grâce aux tapis et aux tapisseries Alfes. Bien entendu, la pièce était aveugle, et une douce lumière blanche était diffusée grâce à des cristaux incrustés au plafond.

Loki avait vécu presque toute sa vie dans le luxe, et savait reconnaître du bon artisanat quand il en voyait, et vraiment, ce palais était un joyau. Un joyau glacial.

Après de longues minutes assis à attendre, stoïque, quelqu'un vint le chercher. Il n'eut pas à marcher beaucoup, heureusement, et fut introduit auprès du Roi. La 'salle du trône', comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, était en fait plus un 'salon du trône'. Voir même un 'séjour du trône'. Le Roi siégeait derrière une table aussi haute que Loki, accompagné d'un second Jötunn. Les deux dirigeants, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour Loki que le second Géant était une sorte de Ministre, ou de Conseiller, toisèrent Loki de haut, ce qui était, eh bien, logique. Néanmoins le Dieu du Chaos resta de marbre, et son objectif bien en tête, il se positionna fièrement devant les deux Jötnar.

Avant sa folie, Loki avait été pendant quelques siècles, diplomate pour Asgard, à l'extérieur des Neuf Royaumes. Il avait été conscient à l'époque qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème d'Odin pour l'éloigner de la cour, après la mort de Narfi. Son caractère était tellement imbuvable, et sa Magie tellement explosive, que le Souverain d'Asgard avait préféré mettre à l'écart son plus jeune fils, afin de temporiser la situation.

De fait, Loki était habitué aux protocoles, tous plus rigides les uns que les autres, et savait comment éviter une bévue. Chose que son frère ignorait avec enthousiasme, la plupart du temps.

« Vous avez demandé à rencontrer le Roi Byleist, étranger, dit le second Jötunn dont Loki ignorait l'identité, le voici. Je suis le Grand Hiérophante de Jötunheim. Parlez maintenant.

\- Je vous remercie, Grand Hiérophante, dit Loki respectueusement. Je suis le Mage Loki. Il fut dit pendant longtemps que je venais d'Asgard, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi comme Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard, mais cela était également un mensonge.

\- Alors qui êtes-vous, Mage Loki, qui n'êtes ni un Odinson, ni d'Asgard ? Ricana le Grand Hiérophante un peu méchamment. »

Théâtralement, Loki prit sa forme Jötunn, et le rire mourut dans la gorge du Géant des glaces.

« Impossible ! Tonna Byleist en se levant. »

Il était incroyablement grand. Ce fut la première pensée de Loki. Le Roi semblait être beaucoup plus grand que tous les Jötnar que le Dieu avait pu rencontrer jusque-là. Sa prestance était incroyable et son charisme un peu écrasant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il était habillé assez simplement, bien loin des fastes de cour dont Loki avait l'habitude, mais ses bijoux, en larmes de glace, brillaient de bleu et de blanc, illuminant son visage dur. A côté de lui, le Grand Hiérophante semblait abasourdi, hébété.

Les trois protagonistes restèrent pendant un long instant à se regarder, figés dans la stupeur. Loki ne comprenait pas cette réaction, comme il n'avait pas compris la réaction des miliciens. Qu'y avait-il dans son apparence, pour provoquer ce choc ?

Finalement, le Roi Byleist fit le tour de la table, et s'approcha de Loki.

« J'imagine qu'un Asgardien comme vous, Mage Loki, en connaît peu sur les particularités Jötnar, commença-t-il. Voyez-vous, les volutes qui ornent notre corps sont à la fois uniques à chaque individu, et à la fois un signe de reconnaissance clanique, par ressemblance. Un enfant Jötunn portera toujours les ymyn msphh de son géniteur, celui qui, selon les termes des autres Royaumes, serait considéré comme sa mère. Laufey nous a porté, mon áh, vous diriez frère ou sœur, mon áh et moi-même, continua-t-il en désignant le Grand Hiérophante. Ces quatre lignes, sur notre menton, que vous avez aussi, Mage Loki, ces quatre lignes sont la marque de la lignée de Laufey. Ainsi, elles vous désignent comme notre áh. Vous êtes un bn de Laufey. »

Une sorte de boule d'émotion se logea dans la gorge de Loki. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il était effectivement la progéniture d'un Géant des glaces, c'en était une autre de se l'entendre confirmer par un, comment avait-il dit ? Un _bn_ de son propre géniteur. S'il avait bien compris, il avait devant lui ses deux demi-frères biologiques. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de ses origines, et pourtant la pensée incongrue que Thor était bien plus son frère que ces deux inconnus lui traversa la tête.

« Maintenant, Mage Loki, reprit Byleist, Loki Laufeyson, s'il faut reprendre la terminologie d'Asgard, maintenant, j'aimerai connaître votre histoire, car j'ignorais que le fils bâtard de notre habì avait survécu. Voyez-vous, Laufey nous a raconté son histoire. Lorsque le mr, le compagnon de Laufey est mort, notre habì a prit un amant, venu d'un autre Royaume.

\- Un Vane, dit Loki qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Cela a beaucoup choqué ici. Outre la différence de taille, la différence de culture était énorme. Le Vane, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, j'ai dû le rencontrer une fois, mais j'étais trop jeune pour réellement y porter attention, le Vane était Mage, et supportait les températures grâce à sa Magie. J'imagine qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs également pour tout ce qui était … _contact_. Néanmoins, quand Laufey a conçu, la cour s'est révolté. Il lui a fallu choisir. Se débarrasser de l'embryon, ou de l'amant. Il a choisi. »

Loki se sentit brutalement orphelin. Alors c'était ainsi ? Il ne connaîtrait jamais l'un de ses pères biologiques. Il ressentait une sorte de déracinement, une prise de conscience violente qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Jamais il ne pourrait connaître ceux qui l'avaient fait naître. Jamais il ne pourrait connaître sa véritable histoire, de la rencontre à la conception. Ses parents s'étaient-ils aimés ? Si les choses avaient tourné différemment, l'auraient-ils aimé lui ? C'était comme quand il avait découvert que Frigga et Odin n'étaient pas ses parents. C'était perdre à jamais une partie de sa propre histoire. Il souhaita brutalement n'avoir jamais vu le jour. Il voulu mourir.

Mais il avait un objectif. Quand l'objectif serait atteint, eh bien, il aviserait.

« Il y a quatre ans, commença Loki, j'ai ruiné le couronnement du Prince héritier d'Asgard, Thor, en faisant entrer quelques Jötnar dans Valaskjálf. Là-dessus, Thor, plus prompt à la colère qu'à la réflexion s'est empressé de vouloir marcher sur Jötunheim, pour venger son amour-propre blessé. Odin a refusé bien sûr, mais Thor est parti quand même, avec des amis et moi. Vous devez vous souvenir, car Laufey a déclaré la guerre à Asgard par dessus cela. Mais pendant la bataille, j'ai découvert qu'au toucher d'un Jötunn, ma peau devenait bleue. La suite est un peu floue pour moi, car j'ai perdu la raison. Odin m'a avoué m'avoir trouvé dans un temple sur Jötunheim, laissé à mourir, et m'avoir pris avec lui. »

Byleist sembla s'offusquer, et Loki interrompit son récit.

« Nous ne mettons pas les enfants dans des temples pour les faire mourir ! S'insurgea-t-il. Quelle image du peuple Jötunn le Roi d'Asgard pense-t-il avoir ? Si mon áh a été laissé dans le temple, c'est parce que c'était un enfant béni par la Magie. Tous les enfants Jötnar qui naissent et qui portent de la Magie en eux sont portés dans un temple d'Ymir pour y être élevé, afin de devenir Haruspices d'Ymir, et Mages. Mon áh Helblindi lui-même est passé par là, et aujourd'hui il est Grand Hiérophante de la cité de hzr. »

Byleist désigna le Grand Hiérophante derrière lui.

« Et quand bien même la taille de notre áh ne lui aurait pas permis de rester ici, sur Jötunheim, le Grand Temple aurait fait en sorte qu'il fasse son apprentissage de Mage ailleurs, sur Svartalfheim peut-être. Mais jamais, Mage Loki, notre habì n'a voulu votre mort. »

Ce fut comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous les pieds de Loki. Il se mit à trembler d'émotions, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« Je l'ai tué, souffla-t-il horrifié. Odin a dit … J'ai cru … alors je l'ai tué. Je lui ai tendu un piège. Je voulais leur prouver … leur prouver … que je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié, de leur mépris. »

Les deux Jötnar le regardaient, une certaine inquiétude et un peu de colère dans leurs yeux. Mais Loki ne voyait plus la salle, ni le trône, ni la table, ni ses frères. Il revoyait Laufey, penché au dessus du lit d'Odin, prêt, il venait de le comprendre, à tuer celui qui avait tué son fils, son cadet. Enfin, le croyait-il. Laufey voulait la vengeance. Loki voulait la vengeance. Et cela s'était retourné contre eux.

Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, comme il regrettait. Il regrettait tout. Ses choix, les choix de ses parents, ses croyances et celles des autres Æsir, ses décisions, ses actions. Tout. C'était un immense gâchis. La tête lui tournait, la voix continuait de susurrer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vivre, et que maintenant, encore plus qu'auparavant, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait fait que le mal. Il n'apportait que le malheur. Odin avait raison. Partout où il passait, destruction et mort suivaient.

« Mage Loki, dit solennellement le Roi Byleist sortant un peu Loki de sa torpeur hallucinée. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais d'avoir tué notre habì. Néanmoins, le Roi Laufey n'était plus un bon Roi, et beaucoup au palais de glace complotaient pour le faire chuter. Vous avez précipité les choses c'est vrai, mais cela a permis une succession plus apaisée qu'un régicide n'aurait apporté. Sachez qu'en tant que fils, je suis en colère, mais en tant que Roi, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Mais c'était comme parler à un mur. Loki était imperméable aux paroles de Byleist, perdu qu'il était dans sa folie renaissante, ressassant son désir morbide de mourir pour effacer ses torts. Il fallut l'intervention de Helblindi, apparemment plus à l'aise que son frère dans les relations aux autres, pour que Loki revienne doucement à la réalité. Mais même ainsi, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que ses deux demi-frères biologiques lui disaient : Jötunheim se portait mieux sans Laufey.

Il réussit à se calmer, et les deux frères royaux le firent quitter la salle de réception pour des appartements plus intimistes, plus chaleureux. Enfoncé dans un immense fauteuil moelleux, Loki parvint à se recentrer sur son objectif initial, et à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu sur Jötunheim, Mage Loki, demanda le Roi Byleist après qu'un serviteur ait servi des boissons et de quoi manger.

\- Je suis venu demander de l'aide, en réalité, admit Loki. »

Le ton indifférent, et le visage lisse, il narra son histoire, et celle de la mort de Tony. Il entendait sa voix, mais ce n'était plus vraiment lui qui parlait. Il exposait des faits, les uns derrière les autres, son ton ne changeant pas d'un pouce, restant d'une neutralité à toute épreuve.

« De son assassin, nous ne connaissons qu'un pseudonyme, expliqua-t-il. Et malgré mes recherches, je ne suis pas parvenu à trouver un sortilège qui permette de lever son anonymat. Mes calculs aboutissent à quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup trop à de l'ex nihilo, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers le Grand Hiérophante. L'identité du Mandarin n'apparaît pas de nulle-part, j'ai bien peur d'avoir raté une variable, ou même plusieurs. Mon ancien Maître de Magie, Vlanarus le Sagace s'est souvenu qu'autrefois, un Mage Jötunn aurait trouvé un sortilège qui se rapprocherait de ce que je recherche. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, conclut-il le plus humblement possible.

\- Je comprends, fit le Hiérophante. Je comprends votre désir de venger votre compagnon. Mais j'ai bien peur que rien de ce que je connaisse ne ressemble à ce que vous cherchez. »

Loki se décomposa immédiatement, si bien que Helblindi ajouta précipitamment :

« Je vais néanmoins me renseigner. Sans tentative, pas de succès. Vous pourrez venir avec moi si vous le souhaitez, Mage Loki, je vous présenterai les Haruspices d'Ymir. A plusieurs, si rien de tel existe, vous serez peut-être en mesure de trouver quelque chose.

\- Je vous remercie, Grand Hiérophante, fit Loki en s'inclinant plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de bienveillance de votre part à tout deux.

\- Nous sommes tous conscients que la vie nous a opposé, et nous sommes aujourd'hui assez sages pour nous donner une seconde chance. Nous sommes áh, après tout. »

Loki sourit tristement. Une seconde chance qui n'aboutirait pas pour sa part. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour diriger vos recherches, Mage Loki, continua Helblindi pensivement. Mais si nous arrivons à quelque chose, ce genre de sort sera difficile à maintenir à cause de la précision qu'il demande. Si seulement, nous avions la Cassette des Hivers Ancien, soupira-t-il, nous avancerions certainement plus vite. »

A ces mots, Loki se redressa, complètement alerte. La Cassette ? Il arriverait à venger Tony avec l'aide de la Cassette ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt !

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre assez court, je le conçois tout à fait, mais les prochains ne seront pas beaucoup plus longs, jusqu'à la fin.**_

 _ **La langue de Jötunheim est issue de l'hébreu ancien (non, je ne me suis pas amusée à créer une langue, même si ça doit être amusant et casse-tête à faire).**_

 _ **Un peu récap' sur l'âge des enfants de Loki**_

 _ **Sleipnir : 593 ans (environ 17 ans)**_  
 _ **Hela : 558 ans (environ 16 ans)**_  
 _ **Jörmungand : 522 ans (environ 15 ans)**_  
 _ **Fenrir : 521 ans (environ 15 ans)**_  
 _ **Après étant donné qu'ils ont vécu majoritairement seuls, sans interactions sociales, à part Sleipnir, je les fais réagir avec un léger retard de développement. Si dans leurs paroles, ils ont l'air plus jeunes que les âges que j'ai donné, c'est fait exprès. Ils vont rattraper leur retard, mais ça ne se fait pas en un jour.**_

 _ **Merci aux deux guests qui m'ont envoyé une review. Malheureusement, si vous n'êtes pas connectés sur le site, je ne peux pas vous répondre.**_

 _ **La suite, dimanche prochain !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	28. A5 C5 Tony Stark

_**Attention, dans ce début de chapitre, mention de torture et de viol (même s'il n'y a pas de détails). Si vous ne voulez pas lire ce passage, rendez-vous un peu plus bas, après les balises : /!\**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Tony Stark :**

 **Date inconnue – Quelque part :**

Il avait mal putain. Tellement mal. C'était à la fois une douleur aiguë, et à la fois une douleur sourde. La migraine lui vrillait les tympans. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Sa pommette droite lançait désagréablement. Il était douloureusement conscient de chacune de ses côtes, de chacun de ses doigts, de ses jambes, de ses bras, jusqu'à ses orteils.

Il avait mal. Mais faire la liste de chaque endroit douloureux de son corps lui rappelait une chose essentielle désormais : il était en vie.

Quand il s'était réveillé la première fois, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rassembler ses esprits et se souvenir. Il avait été enlevé. Merde. Quelqu'un avait réussi à enlever Tony Stark. Quelqu'un avait capturé Iron Man ! Le temps de se souvenir du visage du type en question, un obscur aide technicien dans le bâtiment où il améliorait le Quinjet, dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom, et le mec apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Étant bâillonné, Tony n'avait pas pu lui cracher à la gueule toute la gentillesse qu'il ressentait à son égard. Et le type s'était mis à parler. Et Tony regretta d'avoir les mains attachées.

Pour faire simple, le mec était le Mandarin. Il était très colère du comportement de Tony à son égard. Il allait torturer Tony. Comme ça. Par plaisir. Ah, oui, et tout le monde le croyait mort. Pour la dernière info, Tony avait ricané derrière son bâillon. Jusqu'à ce que le 'Mandarin', putain le type était même pas Chinois, même pas asiatique, lui montre quelques journaux internationaux. Tous titraient sur la 'mort' de Tony Stark.

C'est à ce moment précis que Tony eut peur.

Le type était malsain. Fou à lier. Fou à euthanasier.

Depuis, Tony ne savait plus où il en était. Il était constamment attaché à un lit, les bras liés à la tête du lit, les pieds attachés de l'autre côté. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être nu depuis un petit moment. Mais il ne savait plus s'il devait compter le temps en heures ou en jours. Ou même en semaines, allez savoir. La pièce était aveugle, les repas et les tortures étaient irréguliers, et personne ne répondait à ses questions.

S'il devait faire un bilan des tortures qu'il avait subi, c'était assez sordide.

Un des terroristes avait découpé la plaque de métal qui protégeait le trou qu'il avait dans sa poitrine, laissant ses organes à l'air pendant plusieurs minutes. Tony en serait mort d'angoisse, si un autre n'avait pas remit quelque chose par dessus. Ce n'était pas hygiénique, il allait probablement succomber d'une septicémie dans un avenir proche, mais cela avait réussi à faire descendre son angoisse.

Il y avait les tortures classiques. Casser tous les doigts. Brûler la plante des pieds au fer rouge. Étranglement. Noyade.

Il y avait les insertions de toutes sortes d'objets sous sa peau, ou dans sa bouche, ou dans son anus. Y comprit des bites. Mais vraiment, c'était pas le pire.

Le pire était qu'il n'avait rien à offrir pour que ça s'arrête. Personne ne posait de question. Personne ne demandait quoi que ce soit. C'était gratuit. C'était incompréhensible. Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? Et Tony ne pouvait même pas supplier pour sa propre mort. Son bâillon était presque constamment dans sa bouche, et il était nourri plus ou moins de force. En fait, il n'arrivait plus à parler, ni même à bouger. De temps en temps, un bizut était tiré au sort pour le nourrir à la cuillère, pour ne pas le détacher. Sa première évasion avait marqué les esprits apparemment.

Alors Tony s'accrochait de toute ses forces à ses pensées. Loki. Il pensait à Loki, jour et nuit. Il rêvait de Loki, de sa voix, de son regard vert, de son toucher doux. Il pensait à Loki lorsqu'il suffoquait. Il pensait à Loki quand on lui brûla la main droite si profondément, que même en étant soigné à l'instant, il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser. Il pensait à Loki lorsque quelque chose de dur et rigide avait fissuré son anus la première fois. Il pensait à Loki lorsque des curieux enlevaient la plaque qui obstruait sa poitrine pour regarder son cœur battre.

C'était sa bouée, sa bouteille d'oxygène, sa lumière au bout du tunnel. Car il était certain d'une chose : en le croyant mort, Loki allait chercher la vengeance, et ce serait sale, chaotique et incluant beaucoup, beaucoup de terroristes décédés.

En attendant d'être vengé par Loki, Tony s'accrochait, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Il voulait mourir, vraiment, et l'inconscience l'emportait souvent, adoucissant la douleur, apaisant son esprit. Mais jamais très longtemps.

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

Il flottait maintenant. Il avait mal, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas évanoui, mais dans une transe proche. La douleur était supportable cependant. Chaude, et non plus impitoyable. Son corps tout entier pulsait de douleur, mais n'était plus traversé par des épines accablantes. Était-il … en train d'aller mieux ? Quelqu'un le soignait-il ? Pourquoi les Dix Anneaux et le Mandarin feraient-ils cela ? Pour pouvoir le torturer plus longtemps ?

Mais la véritable question était : devait-il s'accrocher ? Devait-il se battre pour rester en vie ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et voir le même plafond, enchaîné à ce lit, la poitrine à moitié ouverte et les cuisses écartées. Il ne voulait souffrir encore. Il voulait la paix. Reposer en paix.

Quelque part, dans un ailleurs auquel il ne croyait pas, quelqu'un dût l'entendre, car il finit par sombrer, avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

La mort. Enfin. Merci.

 **Date inconnue – Quelque part :**

Quand son esprit se réveilla, il se sentit déçu. N'était-il pas censé être mort ? La douleur diffuse qu'il ressentait lui faisait dire que non. A moins que la mort ne fut souffrance, et alors, il était en enfer pour la vie dissolue qu'il avait vécu. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il était Tony Stark. Il aurait été accueilli par le diable lui-même. De toute façon, il avait déjà été en enfer, et ce n'était pas obscur comme ça. Et le Diable était une jeune fille très jolie, quoique très flippante, fille de son propre compagnon.

Alors il était véritablement maudit. Le Mandarin avait dû ordonner de le soigner pour le faire vivre le plus longtemps possible, se délecter de sa souffrance, jouir de son impuissance, comme le complet connard flippant et fou furieux qu'il était. S'il en avait eu l'énergie, Tony en aurait pleuré. Mais même le moindre son lui semblait une sorte d'exploit à produire, une sorte de miracle. Il avait tellement crié, tellement hurlé au début. Il pensait sincèrement s'être déchiré les cordes vocales. Allait-il finir muet ? C'était un peu le moindre de ses soucis, mais dans son esprit fatigué et traumatisé, cela semblait important.

Dans le flou de ses sensations, il sentit quelque chose lui toucher la joue. Il eut peur, et se débattit. Pas encore ! Pas déjà ! Laissez-lui encore du temps ! S'il vous plaît ! Il hurlait dans son esprit, incapable de se réveiller complètement, perdu qu'il était dans ses angoisses et sa souffrance.

L'inconscience totale vint le cueillir encore une fois sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, et la dernière pensée consciente qu'il eut fut que le toucher sur sa joue n'était pas désagréable.

 **Date inconnue – Quelque part :**

Cette fois, il sentait qu'il avait suffisamment d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux. Néanmoins, il n'en avait pas envie. Il fit un rapide tour des douleurs qui le tourmentaient. Sa poitrine en premier lieu le brûlait. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne sentait plus le trou entre ses côtes, qui mettait ses organes à jour. Il ne sut pas trop si cela le soulageait de savoir que quelqu'un avait rebouché le trou, et il avait peur de découvrir avec quoi.

Un rapide tour imaginaire du côté de son visage lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus mal à sa pommette, et que ses lèvres étaient gercées. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas bu ? Pourtant il n'avait pas soif. Était-il sous perfusion ?

Il passa à ses jambes. C'était la partie de son corps que ses tortionnaires avait le plus ignoré. Le challenge ne devait pas être suffisant pour eux. Il préférait lui défoncer le cul plutôt que de lui briser les rotules. En parlant de son cul, il ne se sentait plus comme ayant les pires hémorroïdes de l'histoire de l'homme. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller la douleur, mais au moins, il ne la sentait plus.

Une autre chose qu'il ne sentait plus, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup plus était sa main droite. Elle avait été brûlée par ses tortionnaires … avant, il ne savait pas quand. En fait, il ne sentait plus son bras droit. Il eut tellement peur qu'on la lui ait coupée pendant son sommeil qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. D'abord, il n'était plus nu, ensuite, il n'était plus attaché, enfin, il était … où était-il ?

Sa vision était floue, mais il était positivement sûr qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce grise et sale où l'avait enfermé le Mandarin. En fait, le seul truc qui traversa l'esprit de Tony était que l'endroit où il se trouvait était très _doré_. Genre, vraiment doré.

« Tony ? Fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. »

Loki. C'était la voix de Loki. Il était vraiment venu le chercher ? Une main fraîche se glissa dans sa main gauche.

« Tony, si tu m'entends, essaye de serrer mes doigts. »

La voix de Loki semblait à la fois inquiète et soulagée. Tony essaya de le rassurer, en serrant sa main. C'était difficile. Il parvint à boucher son index cependant.

« Maîtresse Eir ! Appela Loki. Il se réveille ! »

Dans son monde doré et flou, deux visages apparurent. L'un était Loki bien sûr, même avec moins vingt aux deux yeux, il l'aurait reconnu quand même. Le deuxième visage devait être Eir. Si Tony se souvenait bien … s'il se souvenait bien … _souviens-toi Tony ! Ça a un rapport avec Asgard !_ Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ? Cela l'inquiéta bien plus que le reste. Il devait se souvenir ! De quoi ne se souvenait-il plus non plus ?

Puis, des mains se mirent à le palper, et l'esprit habituellement si rationnel de Tony lui échappa. L'angoisse lui prit les tripes, ses muscles se crispèrent tous en même temps, réveillant des douleurs qu'il avait eu peur de ranimer.

« Tony ! Appela la voix de Loki au loin. Tony ! Calme-toi ! Eir veut t'aider, te soigner ! S'il te plaît Tony écoute-moi ! »

Mais Tony n'arrivait plus à dissocier le présent du passé, le passé du futur. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. Il se rappelait ce qu'était de souffrir à vouloir en mourir, et il ne voulait pas ressentir ça à nouveau. Son esprit déraillait, incapable de traiter correctement les informations que ses sens lui envoyaient, analysant chaque contact comme une menace. Seule la main de Loki dans la sienne, à laquelle il arc-boutait comme un condamné, l'accrochait encore un peu à la réalité.

Les contacts cessèrent, et Tony émit une sorte de gémissement entre ses dents serrées. Cela le soulagea un peu de savoir qu'il pouvait encore au moins … émettre des sons à défaut de parler. Il se calma, continua de gémir. Les visages avaient quitté son champ de vision, mais de toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Le monde de Tony redevint sombre, un peu rouge à cause de la lumière, mais il ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience. Il gémit encore, et la main fraîche de Loki lui caressa la joue. Il avait été rasé ? Bizarrement, cela l'attrista bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

La voix douce de Loki se mit à murmurer à son oreille.

« Tu es sauvé Tony. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets. Le Mandarin est mort. Les Dix Anneaux sont détruits. Tu es sauvé. Tu es sauvé. Mais tu dois laisser la Guérisseuse Eir finir de te soigner. Elle ne te fera pas de mal. J'ai toute confiance en elle. C'est une promesse. Tu n'auras pas mal. Veux-tu qu'elle explique ce qu'elle fait ? »

Incapable de répondre, Tony gémit sourdement. Eir prit cela pour un assentiment.

« Je vais appliquer un baume sur votre main droite, dit-elle doucement. Votre bras est anesthésié, vous ne sentirez rien. Le baume va accélérer la reconstitution du tissu cicatriciel de votre peau. »

En fait Tony _sentit_ , mais c'était une sensation extrêmement étrange. Il sentit qu'on lui soulevait le bras, mais il était incapable se sentir les mains d'Eir sur sa peau. Il sentait vaguement une petite pression sur sa main, et cela le soulagea sur sa présence, mais c'était diffus.

« Très bien, Monsieur Stark, reprit Eir. Je vais appliquer le même baume sur vos plantes de pieds et vos orteils. Vous risquez de sentir un peu plus de choses, mais pas de douleur. »

En effet, cette fois, Tony put reconnaître la sensation des doigts, des paumes, sur ses pieds meurtris. L'application dura un peu plus longtemps, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, et comme il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux, il ne voyait pas l'état désastreux de son propre corps. A côté de lui, Loki lui tenait toujours la main, et lui caressait la joue, le rassurant, lui apportant ce contact doux et tendre dont il avait tellement manqué aux mains du Mandarin. Il lui chuchotait aussi des paroles de réconfort, lui racontant que la Guérisseuse, était une sorte de Médecin officiel de la famille royale, qu'il était sur Asgard, que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il allait guérir, aller mieux, se remettre, et redevenir le Tony Stark que tout le monde connaissait, génie, play-boy, milliardaire et philanthrope. Pendant ce temps, Eir soignait ses plaies, ses brûlures, ses douleurs. Mais, il ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il se sentait épuisé à vrai dire. La tête lui tournait, sa respiration se fit un peu plus difficile.

« Chhht, fit doucement Loki à son oreille. Tu peux dormir si tu veux. Je reste là, je veille sur toi. Je t'aime, je ne te laisse plus. »

Il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans sa voix, mais Tony n'était plus en mesure de s'inquiéter. Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, bercé par les murmures de Loki, sa main dans la sienne, et ses caresses sur sa joue.

 **Date inconnue – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf :**

Cette fois, ouvrir les yeux lui sembla moins impossible, alors il le fit. Immédiatement, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la salle dorée, et qu'il voyait net. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était que cette salle était dorée, moins dorée que la précédente, mais dorée quand même. A sa gauche, il entendit du bruit et perçut un mouvement. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Loki qui s'approchait de son lit, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres. Il lui prit la main, et caressa la tête de Tony. Ils avaient rasé son crâne aussi ?

Il jeta un œil un peu affolé sur son corps. Un épais bandage blanc recouvrait son bras droit, mais son bras gauche semblait avoir gardé toute sa pilosité. Son torse était bandé, lui aussi, et Tony gémit un peu en voyant qu'il n'avait plus un poil là non plus.

« Lo', fit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis là Tony, répondit Loki en continuant de lui caresser le crâne, faisant crisser les petits cheveux qui commençaient à repousser. Ne parle pas. Tes cordes vocales sont presque guéries, mais elles ont besoin d'être ménagées.

\- Quand ? Demanda simplement Tony.

\- Nous sommes le 9 août, mon amour. Tu es resté cinq jours aux mains du Mandarin. Nous t'avons gardé en grande partie dans un coma magique pour te soigner, et il y a quelques heures, tu t'es réveillé une première fois. Je vais t'aider à te redresser. »

Avec douceur, Loki mit Tony en position assise, en le saisissant sous les aisselles, un peu comme un enfant. Tony se laissa faire, profitant du contact prolongé avec son compagnon. Il respira son odeur, et cela lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Cette odeur lui avait tellement manqué ! Loki servit de l'eau dans un gobelet d'or, et aida Tony à boire à petites gorgées.

« Qu'est-ce [respiration rauque] que … j'ai ? Demanda Tony en articulant exagérément. »

Le visage de Loki se contracta, prévoyant à l'avance la réaction peut-être difficile de Tony. Le milliardaire quant à lui, imagina le pire, et attendit en silence, suppliant Loki du regard de ne rien lui cacher.

« Tes pieds sont presque guéris, dit-il avec une voix contenue. Les brûlures n'étaient pas profondes, ni étendues, ni infectées. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ton cerveau a été privé de nombreuses fois d'oxygène, et il y a quelques séquelles neurologiques, mais rien d'irréversible. Tu auras probablement quelques problèmes d'élocution pendant un temps, mais sans plus. Tes blessures … intimes … »

Sa voix se brisa, et Tony fut dans l'étrange position de devoir consoler Loki, à cause de blessures qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Il serra sa main gauche, lui apportant son soutien.

« Ont été guéries, avec succès. Il est possible que tu ais quelques difficultés de transit, mais encore, rien d'irréversible. La plaque qui recouvrait ton torse a été changée, mais il y a eu des dommages internes, et … »

Loki déglutit difficilement, retenant visiblement sa peine et ses larmes. Tony voyait l'eau s'accumuler au bord des yeux de son compagnon. Il sentait que celui-ci gardait le pire pour la fin.

« Des dommages internes aux poumons et au cœur, souffla-t-il. Nous avons fait notre possible, mais, les dégâts étaient trop importants. Tu resteras toute ta vie avec des séquelles. Respiratoires, cardiaques. Je suis tellement désolé, Tony. Et ta main … ta main a été trop sévèrement brûlée. Tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en servir normalement. »

Dans la tête de Tony, la sensation était très étrange. Il écoutait, entendait, comprenait, mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas lui la victime. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui aurait du mal à respirer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui serait à jamais handicapé de sa main droite.

« Il y a peut-être une solution, continua Loki. Ce ne sera pas un miracle, mais cela pourra au moins résorber les problèmes pulmonaires et cardiaques.

\- Embrouille ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne seras plus vraiment humain. Ton génome se rapprochera de celui d'un Ase. Tu seras plus résistant physiquement, plus fort, et tu auras une espérance de vie plus longue. Mais tu ne seras plus humain. Odin est d'accord. Il défend son point de vue devant le Conseil des Jarl, mais la décision finale lui revient. Tu as ton mot à dire, bien sûr, mais tu dois d'abord te reposer, recouvrer tes forces. Mais saches que quoi que tu choisisses, je t'aime. Je t'aime Tony. J'étais tellement désespéré. Je suis allé sur Jötunheim pour te venger.

\- Quoi ? Coassa Tony surpris.

\- Il fallait que je trouve le Mandarin, pour te venger. Et ensuite, j'aurais pu te rejoindre. Mais tu étais là. Tu étais vivant. Tu es vivant. Je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais mourir, je te le promets. »

Le discours, très décousu du Dieu du Chaos effraya un peu Tony. De quoi Loki parlait-il ? De suicide ? Tony se douta que son compagnon avait de nouveau flirté avec la folie, et que s'il était vraiment mort, ses égarements psychologiques auraient fini par l'emporter.

« Viens là, exigea Tony en se décalant un peu dans le lit, l'ouvrant pour le Dieu du Chaos. »

Loki ne se fit pas prier, et se glissa à côté de Tony, l'enlaçant avec tendresse, le serrant contre lui. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longs instants, savourant le contact de l'autre, comme autant de junkies après un fix. Tony respirait à pleins poumons, enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait sans avoir mal, le parfum des cheveux de Loki, tandis que le Dieu avait logé son visage dans le cou du milliardaire.

Ce fut ainsi que Thor les découvrit, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Tony, salua-t-il de sa voix forte. Je suis si heureux de te voir enfin réveillé. Nous avons tous été affligés par ta mort, puis par tes blessures. Heureusement, mon frère a usé de sa Magie pour te maintenir en vie le temps de t'amener devant Eir, la Grande Guérisseuse d'Asgard. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Nous sommes passés à deux doigts de te perdre véritablement.

\- Merci, croassa Tony en hochant la tête.

\- Thor a raison Tony, renchérit Bruce en entrant dans la pièce. »

Tony en resta béa. Bruce, Steve et Vision venaient d'arriver comme s'il s'agissait des heures de visite à l'hôpital, rapidement suivis de Bucky et Eatta. Il sentit Loki sourire dans son cou avant de se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Fit Tony incapable d'aller plus loin dans sa phrase.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait laisser les Æsir ramasser toute la gloire, sourit Bruce. Il fallait bien des gens pour leur expliquer comment fonctionnent les humains. Et qui de mieux qu'un docteur et un ordinateur vivant ? Et Steve est là, parce que c'est Steve. Semper Fi et tout ça.

\- En fait, je ne suis jamais entré dans les Marines, chipota Steve faisant sourire Bucky derrière lui, mais dans l'armée. Et la devise de l'armée est This We'll Defend.

\- Et moi, j'ai fait partie de la 107ème d'infanterie, devise : Pro Patria et Gloria, ajouta Bucky. Mais, Semper Fi, j'aime bien aussi. »

Le sourire que le Capitaine et le Sergent s'échangèrent, était bien trop tendre pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ? Demanda-t-il à Loki.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Quelle perspicacité, mon amour, le félicita le Dieu du Chaos. En effet, Rogers et Bucky sont ensembles. »

Les deux concernés piquèrent un fard, marmonnant que oui, mais il fallait pas trop en rajouter quand même. Tony se sentait content pour eux deux. Steve, malgré le balai qu'il avait dans le fion, le méritait, et Bucky … après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, méritait également un peu de douceur, dans cet univers de brutes.

Là dessus, Odin arriva, avec une femme, que Tony identifia assez vite comme étant la fameuse Guérisseuse, Eir. Il essaya de la remercier, mais celle-ci lui intima de se taire, le temps que ses cordes vocales guérissent. Puis Odin fit une sorte de débriefing du Conseil des Jarl.

« Les Jarl ont accepté la possibilité de donner un nombre conséquent de pommes d'Iðunn à l'humain Anthony Stark, annonça-t-il. Néanmoins, il me faut être honnête et décrire exactement les conséquences d'une telle action.

\- Plus humain, crissa Tony.

\- En effet. Votre essence, votre ADN, puisque c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez, va muter très vite, et se rapprocher de celui d'un Ase. Évidemment, si nous vous donnons cette possibilité c'est dans l'espoir de sauver votre vie, et de fortifier votre corps. Le Conseil a donné son accord aux vues des exploits que vous avez fourni pour la sauvegarde de votre monde et des Neuf Royaumes tout entiers. Malheureusement, il y aura à ce généreux don, quelques contraintes. En premier lieu, il vous faudra, à terme, habiter à Asgard. Nous ne souhaitons pas que votre patrimoine génétique soit étudié sur votre monde, je pense que vous pouvez aisément comprendre pourquoi. En deuxième lieu, il nous faudra votre parole que les pommes d'Iðunn seront mangées entièrement. Le moindre prélèvement est interdit. Dans tous les cas, vous resterez ici, à Asgard, le temps qu'il faudra. Il est hors de question d'envoyer une seule pomme d'Iðunn sur Midgard. Enfin, parce que mon plus jeune fils s'est porté garant de votre probité, et connaissant votre proximité, le Conseil exige que vous vous mariiez. »

Tony avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser violemment, ce qui inquiéta Bruce, Loki et Eir.

« Étiez-vous obligé de présenter les choses ainsi, Père, grinça Loki en soutenant Tony en position assise afin qu'il reprenne sa respiration. »

L'air passait déjà difficilement dans les poumons du milliardaire, mais là, il avait l'impression que de petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans ses poumons et sa trachée à chaque inspiration. Il toussota encore.

« Play-boy, dit-il à Loki d'une voix amoindrie par le manque de souffle.

\- Je sais mon amour, répondit Loki avec un sourire doux. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. »

Finalement, Eir mit tout le monde dehors, arguant que son patient avait besoin de repos et de calme. Bruce et Steve tentèrent de rester encore un peu, et Eatta vint taquiner Loki, mais après quelques négociations, Tony et Loki se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

« Pire demande en mariage [respiration rauque] ever.

\- J'en suis navré minn hjarta, répondit Loki. Dans la culture Ase, une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme se fait devant la famille entière réunie, même quand cette demande est protocolaire. La demande peut-être faite par n'importe lequel des parties, même si c'est plus souvent la femme qui s'y colle, quand il s'agit d'un couple, vous dites hétéro. Mais je ne suis pas totalement ignare, et je sais à quoi ressemblent les demandes en mariage dans ton monde. »

Sur ces mots, Loki se mit à genoux sur le lit, face à Tony, et lui prit les mains, en faisant attention de ne pas meurtrir la droite. Tony le regarda faire, un peu étonné, un peu fébrile aussi.

« Anthony Edward Stark. Grâce à ta présence, à ta lumière, tu fais de mon quotidien une fête. Malgré mes mensonges, mes travers, mes défauts, mon histoire, tu n'as eu de cesse de croire en moi, de croire en nous. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que ce 'nous' prenne un sens nouveau, que ce 'nous' soit incontestable, incontesté, qu'il soit le ciment de nos existences, qu'il pave le chemin de nos vies. Anthony, tu fais partie de ma vie, je te demande de la partager entièrement. Anthony, tu as pris soin de mes enfants avec moi, je te demande d'être pour eux comme un parent. Anthony, j'ai eu du mal à y croire, j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer, j'ai eu du mal à le dire. Anthony je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort que mon cœur menace d'exploser à tout instant. Je t'aime si intensément que mon amour pour toi est devenu le combustible de mon âme. Je t'aime passionnément que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que nos âmes ne fassent qu'une l'espace d'un instant. Je t'aime Anthony. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Tony et il se demanda comment il était parvenu à parler. »

Loki se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres avec amour. Le baiser n'eut rien de torride, pourtant c'était l'un des meilleurs de la vie de Tony. Ils prirent leur temps pour redécouvrir l'autre, à l'aune de ce qui semblait être une nouvelle étape ensemble, une étape qui serait bien plus longue.

D'abord, seules les lèvres furent impliquées, se caressant, s'appuyant les unes sur les autres, leur souffle se mêlant agréablement. Loki avait les lèvres si douce, et lui, Tony avait les lèvres gercées, mais cela leur était égal. Leurs bouches s'écrasaient, s'éloignaient juste un peu pour reprendre et y mettre un peu plus de vigueur. L'un suçota la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, l'autre lécha la lèvre supérieure de l'un, puis les langues entrèrent dans la danse. Elles se frôlèrent, se goûtèrent un peu timidement, avec le bout, une se heurta à une canine, ou une incisive. Puis elles s'enhardirent, allant à la rencontre de sa jumelle dans la bouche de l'autre, se tournant autour, se cajolant, se câlinant. Enfin, les dents parfirent l'ensemble, mordillant, croquant dans la bouche d'en face, cherchant à s'approprier cet autre dont on avait tellement besoin.

« Si capable [respiration rauque] sexe maintenant, parvint à articuler Tony.

\- Cela peut s'arranger, offrit Loki en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe du milliardaire »

Le corps de Tony se tendit, en réaction à une peur sourde qui lui vrilla la poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se coupa.

« Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Loki en retirant sa main vivement. Je suis désolé Tony. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je t'aime mon amour. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

\- C'est [respiration rauque] bon, répondit Tony en calmant les battements de son cœur. T'aime mais [respiration rauque] pas capable. »

Loki se rallongea à côté de Tony, et l'enlaça dans un câlin étroit et douillet.

 **15 août 2015 – Asgard, Palais Valaskjálf :**

« Et le Conseil des Jarl ne comprend pas que tu ais pu accepter le mariage, mais pas encore les pommes. Pour eux, tu te fais désirer, et tu méprises le plus grand honneur jamais fait à un Midgardien. »

Tony ricana, mais continua à manger lentement. Il apprenait à se tenir à table en ne pouvait se servir que de sa main gauche, et cela demandait une concentration de tous les instants. Une longue quinte de toux l'empêcha cependant d'aller plus loin dans la dégustation de son plat, préalablement coupé en morceaux par Loki. Celui-ci lui présenta un verre d'eau sans rien ajouter, quand la crise fut passée.

« Je ne me fais [respiration rauque] pas désirer, nia Tony. Je réfléchis aux consé … [respiration rauque] conséquences.

\- Je sais minn hjarta, répondit Loki en triturant ses couverts. Mais les Æsir sont un peuple intolérant, et beaucoup trop fier.

\- C'est l'hôpital [respiration rauque] qui se fout de la [respiration rauque] charité, sourit Tony. »

Il posa sa fourchette, se permettant une pause dans son repas, encore une. Loki avait fini sa propre assiette depuis longtemps déjà, mais il ne protestait pas. Tony savait que si le Dieu s'était impatienté, il aurait déjà trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire. Les enfants de Loki, présents au Palais, malgré les airs pincés des courtisans, avaient déserté la table pour leurs cours de Magie, avec Maîtresse Eir.

Pas une seule fois, Loki n'avait proposé à Tony de lui donner la becquée, pour aller plus vite, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il connaissait plus d'une personne qui aurait perdu son calme devant la lenteur que revêtait tout le quotidien de Tony désormais. Même lui. Surtout lui, en fait. Il passait son temps à grogner, à râler, à tempêter contre lui-même.

Il était en colère, les trois quarts du temps. Le dernier quart du temps, il le passait à s'excuser plus ou moins platement de sa mauvaise humeur. La principale victime de cela était Loki, puisque le Dieu ne quittait pratiquement pas Tony de la journée. Il n'était pas envahissant pourtant, pas collant. Il était juste là, à étudier la Magie, à lire, à vaquer à ses occupations. Mais c'était une cible toute désignée, et comme cette cible pouvait répondre, et nourrir la dispute parfois, Tony ne se privait pas de le titiller.

Très conscient de cela, Loki faisait en sorte que les personnes auxquelles Tony tenait, ne soient pas les cibles du milliardaire irascible. Steve et Bucky étaient repartis sur Terre, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de se prendre des insultes sur le coin de la figure, mais Bruce était resté, et faisait régulièrement les frais du tempérament d'ours de son Science Bro. Il avait même insulté Thor quand celui-ci était venu prendre des nouvelles au mauvais moment. Tony était occupé à essayer de bouger son avant bras droit, ce qui était très douloureux, et avait reproché à Thor un tas de trucs tous plus dégueulasses les uns que les autres. Il s'était excusé depuis, mais Thor revenait plus rarement demander des nouvelles, et il passait désormais par Loki.

En bref, Tony était en colère, mais surtout, il était malheureux. Son esprit n'avait pas recouvré toute sa finesse et sa rapidité, son corps était douloureux en permanence, et il angoissait quand les caresses de son fiancé devenait un peu osées.

Il reprit sa fourchette, et se remit à manger lentement. Pendant sa captivité, il avait un peu perdu le goût et l'odorat, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il les retrouvait petit à petit, mais les repas lui semblaient un peu fade, ce qui n'améliorait pas son appétit. Il savait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, à cause de sa détention, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas faim, soyons honnêtes. Il avait régulièrement des nausées, mais d'après Eir, ce n'était pas une cause physique qu'il fallait chercher, mais psychologique.

En gros, Tony allait mal. Ce n'était pas surprenant, mais c'était un peu triste. Il essayait de faite bonne figure, mais c'était trop dur, alors il se cachait derrière sa colère.

Triste, malheureux, en colère, et effrayé. Effrayé de devoir vivre avec ces nouveaux handicaps douloureux. Les pommes d'or lui permettraient de recouvrer ses capacités pulmonaires et cardiaques, mais sa main et son avant-bras, s'ils iraient un peu mieux, ne pourraient pas retrouver leur aspect d'antan, ni leur mobilité. Loki passait son temps à dire qu'il s'en fichait, mais pas Tony.

Tony était ingénieur, bricoleur. Il travaillait avec ses mains. Et il était Iron Man putain ! Sans sa main droite, il ne pourrait plus jamais porter l'armure comme il le faisait jusqu'alors. Doucement, il s'enfonçait dans des regrets sans fin à propos de toutes ces choses qu'il ne pourrait plus faire, le poussant doucement mais sûrement à la dépression.

La nausée le reprenant, il posa brutalement sa fourchette sur la table. Loki ne fit pas mine d'avoir remarqué le mouvement d'humeur de son fiancé, et continua de disserter sur les progrès de Fenrir en écriture. Tony pinça les lèvres, et se frotta la tête. Ses cheveux repoussaient, mais il se trouvait toujours étrange dans le miroir. Son bouc n'était pas revenu à la normale, et sa coupe de cheveux ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Steve pour que cela plaise à Tony. Depuis qu'il était avec Loki, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu, car il savait que son compagnon aimait jouer avec ses mèches. Il avait prit l'habitude d'avoir des cheveux devant les yeux, ou chatouillant sa nuque. Mais là, c'était un retour en arrière, quand son père voulait qu'il ait l'air plus 'présentable' avec une coupe presque rase sur les côtés et à peine plus longue sur le dessus.

Il ne reconnaissait pas son corps, il ne reconnaissait pas son visage, il ne reconnaissait pas ses réactions, il ne reconnaissait pas son esprit. Il n'était plus le même homme et cela le terrifiait. Il n'était plus le Tony Stark que tout le monde connaissait. Plus le Tony Stark dont Loki était tombé amoureux. Il ne pouvait même plus se protéger du reste du monde dans son armure. C'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante qu'il connaissait. C'était presque la fin de son monde. C'était la fin de son monde, entérinée, s'il choisissait de se transformer une dernière fois, en prenant les putain de pommes magiques.

Loki avait dit que ce n'était pas grave si Tony choisissait de ne pas manger les pommes, qu'il l'aimait toujours, et qu'il serait toujours là pour le soutenir. Mais Tony avait entendu la petite pointe de peur dans sa voix. Il avait compris que sa vie était la chose la plus importante du monde pour Loki, ou peu s'en fallait. Il avait conscience que s'il venait à mourir, Loki le suivrait peu de temps après de l'autre côté de la Gjöll.

Loki appela un serviteur pour débarrasser le repas, puis proposa à Tony de faire un tour dans les jardins du Palais. Tony n'aimait pas trop sortir des appartements de Loki, car cela incluait de croiser des gens, des nobles, qui le regardaient avec condescendance. 'Regardez ce pauvre Midgardien' pouvait-on lire dans leurs regards. Dans ces moments-là, Tony rêvait d'avoir sa montre propulseur pour leur montrer de quoi était capable le pauvre Midgardien. Il serrait les dents, prenait sur lui, et marchait aussi vite que le lui permettait sa respiration difficile, jusqu'aux jardins, où Loki finissait toujours par dénicher un coin tranquille. Souvent, les garçons de Loki les rejoignaient, et jouaient à proximité.

Les enfants de Loki étaient un autre sujet de discussions au sein de la cour d'Asgard. Quelques détails avaient été dévoilés, et cela était une source de rumeurs presque sans fin. Si Jör' et Fenrir n'avaient pas vraiment conscience encore d'être au cœur des racontars, ce n'était pas le cas de Sleipnir, qui avait un peu évolué dans Asgard avant d'accéder à sa forme vanoïde.

Souvent, le couple s'asseyait à l'ombre d'un arbre que Loki avait appelé hlynr, et discutait. Plus souvent qu'à son tour, Tony finissait par s'assoupir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon, tandis que Loki caressait tendrement son dos ou sa tête.

Cette fois, 'leur' banc était occupé, ils durent en trouver un autre. Quand enfin ils s'assirent, Tony était essoufflé.

« J'en ai assez, haleta-t-il. J'en ai marre de … tout ça.

\- Je sais mon amour, répondit Loki. Je comprends.

\- Non ! S'énerva Tony sans aucune raison valable. Non ! Tu ne sais pas !

\- Vraiment Tony ? Répliqua Loki calmement. As-tu oublié que je ne suis pas étranger à la torture ? Ou préfères-tu te complaire dans ta douleur ?

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'étrangla Tony avant de se mettre à tousser. »

Cela eut le mérite de stopper net la dispute. Le milliardaire reprit difficilement sa respiration, celle-ci restant sifflante. Il se sentait abattu, désespéré, impuissant. Il voulait que Loki se rende compte de son mal-être, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas entendre que son compagnon puisse le _comprendre_. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, comment Loki l'aurait-il pu ?

« C'est de ta faute, cracha-t-il à son fiancé avec malveillance. Tu n'es pas intervenu [respiration sifflante] suffisamment vite. Tu aurais dû [respiration sifflante] me laisser crever. »

Tony se choqua lui-même. Il regarda, horrifié, le visage de Loki se figer, puis devenir extrêmement neutre. Le Dieu se leva violemment du banc, manquant faire tomber Tony.

« Lo', souffla-t-il inquiet.

\- Tais-toi Tony, répondit Loki glacial. Je dois aller voir ce que font les garçons. J'espère que d'ici là … »

Il carra la mâchoire, et n'ajouta pas un mot, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner à grands pas. Tony resta seul, abandonné sur ce banc, au milieu des jardins d'Asgard.

Qu'avait-il osé dire ? Il était scandalisé par ses propres propos. Ce n'était même pas vrai ! Ce n'était même pas son ressenti ! Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire souffrir Loki ainsi, alors qu'il savait combien le Dieu pouvait se sentir mal à propos de son état, alors qu'il savait combien Loki se sentait déjà coupable. C'était … c'était … il en aurait pleuré, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa foutue fierté.

Comme il apparaissait que Loki ne reviendrait pas dans l'immédiat, Tony se rendit compte qu'il aurait à revenir à leurs quartiers par ses propres moyens, alors qu'il lui fallait de l'aide pour marcher. A moins que Loki ne souhaite plus sa présence auprès de lui. Ce serait normal après tout. Il avait été au dessous de tout. Il ne méritait pas son amour, et Loki ne méritait pas sa colère.

Il se leva, prenant la décision de tenter sa chance dans les appartements de Thor. Il y retrouverait probablement Bruce. Le problème n'était pas ses jambes. Le problème était sa respiration. Il s'essoufflait après quelques pas, et il lui fallait alors soit s'asseoir, soit être soutenu par quelqu'un. Mais il était seul, au milieu d'un jardin immense. Et il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander à un Ase de l'aider. Pas pour se prendre toute la condescendance de l'univers en pleine gueule.

Il avançait à petit pas, prenant garde de respirer doucement, mais après quelques mètres, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ses jambes semblaient lourdes. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Les larmes de douleur et d'impuissance piquaient ses yeux.

« Tony ! Appela la voix de Bruce. »

Tony se sentit immensément soulagé. Bruce lui attrapa le bras, et le milliardaire se permit la faiblesse de se laisser à demi porter, appuyant presque tout son poids sur son Science Bro, son ami. Derrière Bruce, arrivait Thor, débraillé, dégoulinant de sueur et maculé de tâches de terre et de sable. De manière évidente, il revenait de l'entraînement.

« Loki a dit que tu allais avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer au palais, expliqua Bruce en redressant Tony et le dirigeant vers un endroit pour s'asseoir. Mais il n'avait pas dit que tu serais suffisamment buté pour ne pas attendre la moindre aide. »

Tony était tellement soulagé qu'il se mit à hyperventiler. Bruce s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Calme-toi, Tony, intima-t-il. Respire. Respire avec moi. Inspire… expire. Encore une fois, inspire … expire. Voilà. Que s'est-il passé nom de Dieu pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Je … j'ai dit [respiration rauque] j'ai dit que c'était sa faute ! [respiration rauque] Je suis un tel connard ! [respiration sifflante] Comment ai-je pu dire ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas mon ami, dit Thor en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui est la faute de mon frère ?

\- Moi ! Mon [respiration rauque] état ! Mais non ! Ce [respiration rauque] ce n'est [respiration rauque] …

\- Calme-toi Tony, répéta Bruce l'air consterné. On va te ramener dans les appartements de Thor. Tu vas te reposer, boire de l'eau, manger un peu, et nous raconter d'accord ? »

Le retour au palais fut une véritable épopée. Tony était épuisé, physiquement et moralement, et se laissa plus ou moins porter par Bruce, puis par Thor. Enfin, dans les appartements du Prince héritier, il fut allongé sur un divan, et Bruce se munit d'un stéthoscope pour ausculter sa respiration. Puis Tony raconta toute l'histoire à ses deux amis, entrecoupé par son souffle erratique.

Thor lui envoyait des regards furieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut Bruce qui s'en chargea.

« Écoute Tony. Nous savons que c'est très dur pour toi, que tu souffres beaucoup. Mais Loki fait tout ce qu'il peut …

\- Je sais ! S'exclama Tony avant de se remettre à tousser. Je sais. C'est sorti tout seul. [respiration rauque] Je ne le pensais pas. Pas même [respiration rauque] une seconde. S'il n'était pas là [respiration rauque] S'il n'était pas là … »

Il se serait donné la mort. Ou aurait fait le con jusqu'à mourir. Mais il n'aurait même pas essayé de vivre comme ça.

« J'ai merdé. Je l'aime tellement, et j'ai merdé, murmura Tony en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. »

Il tourna le dos à ses deux amis, préférant s'isoler le plus qu'il le pouvait. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet que Bruce lança à Thor, mais il entendit son Science Bro sortir de la pièce.

« Tony, commença Thor. Tu es mon ami, et dans un futur proche, tu seras mon stjúp-bróðir, mon beau-frère. J'ai bien compris que tes paroles avaient dépassées ta pensée, mais sache que si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je te le ferai regretter. »

Tony tressaillit et se tourna vers Thor, lui lançant un regard 'message reçu'. Le silence se fit pesant, et le milliardaire finit par s'assoupir, dormant d'un sommeil agité de cauchemars. Il rêvait de la même chose depuis son retour. Sa captivité, agrémentée de passage où Loki lui crachait des insanités, le quittait, le torturait avec le Mandarin, avant de rire devant la détresse de Tony. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à son compagnon. Il savait que ce n'était que des rêves, mais la peur insidieuse se faufilait chaque nuit derrière ses paupières closes.

Il fut réveillé par Bruce, doucement. Son ami l'aida à s'asseoir, et Tony put voir que Loki les avait rejoint dans les appartements de Thor. Son visage était grave, mais son regard franc, et non fuyant comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était mal à l'aise.

« Tony, commença Bruce et le milliardaire eut l'impression d'être le sujet d'une nouvelle 'intervention'. Nous savons que tu vas mal, et nous ne t'en voulons pas. Mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu fais une grave dépression. Nous sommes tous résolus à t'aider, mais tu as besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. J'en ai parlé avec Loki, et il est d'accord avec moi. Il devient nécessaire que tu consultes un psychologue. »

Tony se sentit trahi. Il tourna un regard affolé vers Loki, qui le soutint avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Un psy ? S'étrangla-t-il à moitié avant de tousser. Un psy ? J'ai pas besoin d'un [respiration sifflante] psy Bruce. Je vous ai vous ! J'ai … »

Il se tut, et regarda de nouveau vers Loki, mais baissa immédiatement le regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander le soutien du Dieu du Chaos, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Moi je voudrais voir un psychologue, dit Loki d'une voix sûre. »

Tony en fut tellement choqué, qu'il oublia de respirer. Cela fut fatal à ses poumons, car il se remit à tousser comme un perdu.

« Pourquoi ? Bégayait-il. Tu … tu …

\- J'ai mon propre lot de problèmes, dit-il en s'approchant du divan. »

Il s'agenouilla devant Tony, et lui prit sa main valide. Puis il planta son regard vert dans les yeux de Tony. Ses yeux étaient francs, sans malice, ni pitié. Il semblait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, certain du chemin à prendre.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne me suffis pas, minn hjarta. Tu as été la source de ma stabilité mentale pendant tous ces mois. Maintenant, j'aimerai consolider cette stabilité, pour moi, pour mes garçons, pour _nous_. Nous pouvons y arriver. Nous pouvons nous en sortir. Et s'il faut pour cela voir un médecin de l'âme, alors nous le ferons. »

L'emploi du 'nous' soulagea tellement Tony qu'il aurait pleuré, si ses amis n'avaient pas été là. Il se sentait misérable et incompris la plupart du temps. Son esprit était en bordel. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin en effet de … voir quelqu'un. Il serra la main de Loki dans la sienne.

« Avec … toi, dit-il sur le ton de la question.

\- Oui, Tony, avec toi. Je ne te laisse pas. Je suis là.

\- Je ne voulais pas [respiration rauque]. Je ne pensais pas [respiration rauque]. C'est grâce [respiration sifflante] à toi si je suis là. Je pensais à toi là-bas. Tout [respiration rauque] le temps. Je rêvais de toi.[respiration rauque] Si je ne me suis pas [respiration rauque] laissé mourir, c'est pour te revoir. Et [respiration sifflante] c'est toi qui m'empêche d'avoir envie [respiration sifflante] de mourir. Je vais manger [respiration rauque] les pommes. Je vais le faire. M'abandonne pas. »

Avec douceur, Loki le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Dans cette intimité rassurante, confortable, familière, pour la première fois depuis son réveil dans la salle dorée, Tony éclata en sanglots.

* * *

 _ **Vous voilà rassurés ? Même si c'est pas tout rose, Tony est vivant ! (C'est bon Obvy, tu peux annuler ton expédition punitive).  
**_

 _ **C'était un peu jouissif de vous voir pleurer la mort de Tony, alors qu'il était PAS MORT ! Mouahahaha ! Je suis diabolique.**_

 _ **Dites-moi en review tout le soulagement.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	29. A5 C6 Loki

_**Attention : scène de sexe (light) vers la fin du chapitre. Le début et la fin seront marqués par des balises : /!\**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Loki**

 **20 août 2015 – New York, Manhattan, Tour Stark :**

Ce début d'après-midi commençait assez étrangement.

Si Loki voulait être honnête, sa vie était étrange depuis quelques temps, mais cette fois était particulièrement bizarre. Il était confortablement assis dans ce qui fut le salon commun de la tour, un œil surveillant Fenrir qui jouait (encore) aux jeux vidéos, un œil veillant sur Jörmungand qui s'entraînait à signer avec son frère aîné, et le reste de son attention était occupé à prendre le thé avec Pepper Potts.

La femme d'affaire était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, voulant voir Tony, mais celui-ci était à sa première séance chez un psychologue réputé, spécialisé dans le traitement du syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Elle avait donc décrété qu'elle l'attendrait, et que cela tombait bien parce qu'elle voulait aussi parler avec Loki.

« Comment êtes-vous parvenu à le faire aller chez un psy ? Demanda-t-elle une sorte de jalousie dans la voix. Après l'Afghanistan, après la Bataille de New-York, il n'a jamais voulu.

\- Il s'est rendu compte tout seul qu'il avait besoin d'aide quand il m'a dit que ses blessures étaient ma faute, répondit Loki. Il a eu tellement peur que je le quitte qu'il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Avec Bruce, nous lui avons présenté les choses un peu brusquement, mais il en avait besoin. Ça a été une sorte d'électrochoc, je crois que c'est comme cela que vous dites.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Réellement.

\- Mal. Très mal. Honnêtement, il ne s'en remettra pas avant très très longtemps. Et physiquement … il ne s'en remettra jamais. Le seul point positif de cette histoire, est qu'il ne boit plus.

\- Mais je croyais que vous lui aviez fait quelque chose sur Asgard, pour qu'il soit plus résistant ?

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas un produit miracle. En a-t-il déjà parlé avec vous ?

\- Et bien, répondit Potts. Il a été assez cryptique. La seule véritable chose qu'il m'ait dite, est que dans quelques temps, il habiterait sur Asgard. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. C'est parce que vous voulez rentrer sur Asgard ? »

Son ton était à la fois interrogatif, mais aussi un peu agressif.

« S'il quitte la Terre, ce ne sera pas bon du tout pour les affaires, reprit-elle. J'ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à rassurer les actionnaires quand il est apparu que Tony n'était pas mort, encore une fois. Il est l'âme de cette compagnie. S'il part, ce sera catastrophique. Les gens ont confiance en son génie, et en Iron Man. Déjà qu'il n'y a plus d'Iron Man … Nous risquons la faillite, purement et simplement.

\- Je tiens à vous rassurer Mrs. Potts, la coupa Loki. Si Tony part sur Asgard, et ce n'est pas parce que je veux y retourner, notez-le, s'il habite sur Asgard, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'être _Tony_. Vous savez, ce type que nous sommes obligés de surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il se nourrit correctement parce qu'il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. »

Potts eut un sourire qu'elle cacha derrière sa tasse de thé.

« La créativité va revenir. Elle est étouffée par son état dépressif, mais j'ai confiance. Tony n'a pas tellement changé.

\- Et sa main ? Demanda Potts avec un peu de crainte dans la voix.

\- J'ai bien peur que malgré toute la Magie des Mondes, nous n'y puissions plus grand chose. Elle va continuer à guérir, petit à petit, mais il ne pourra plus l'utiliser comme avant.

\- Jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Je l'ignore malheureusement. Mais je suis certain qu'il a déjà quelques idées en tête pour pallier à ce problème. Il faut juste attendre qu'il retrouve la motivation. Vous pouvez glisser au coin d'une conversation avec lui que ce genre d'idées serait tellement intéressantes pour la toute nouvelle branche médicale de Stark Industries.

\- J'en avais l'idée, oui, admit Potts en souriant à nouveau. Et vous Loki ? Comment allez-vous ?

\- Mieux, bien mieux. J'ai accepté de consulter un psychologue du SHIELD. Et j'ai mes enfants avec moi, maintenant. Je n'ai plus vraiment droit à l'erreur.

\- Ne dites pas cela, protesta Potts doucement. Tous les parents font des erreurs, le tout étant de les reconnaître et de ne pas les répéter.

\- Mais les miennes sont tellement graves, soupira Loki. J'ai déjà de la chance qu'ils veuillent rester auprès de moi.

\- Vous êtes leur père, c'est normal.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas. Les enfants ne sont pas obligés d'aimer leurs parents. Je n'ai pas le droit de le leur demander. Mais ils sont là maintenant, ils me laissent prendre soin d'eux. Je peux aller voir ma fille, mes fils grandissent, Tony et moi sommes ensembles sans faux-semblants, enfin, et je m'entends mieux avec mon frère. Je ne suis pas à plaindre. »

Ils étaient toujours en pleine conversation tout à fait cordiale quand Tony rentra de sa séance. Il avait les traits tirés, et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer pour dormir deux ans, mais quand il aperçut Potts, son visage s'éclaira.

« Pep', s'exclama-t-il. Je suis si content de te voir. »

Il embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, puis s'assit à côté de Loki.

Son bras était maintenu par une écharpe d'épaule médicale, très épaisse et noire. Sa main était toujours bandée, mais à part cela, Tony allait beaucoup mieux physiquement. Il avait mangé sa première pomme d'or deux jours auparavant, et déjà sa respiration était meilleure, et il se fatiguait moins vite. Néanmoins, ils leur faudrait retourner sur Asgard d'ici une semaine, afin que Tony profite de sa deuxième pomme. Loki portait beaucoup d'espoirs dans ces pommes, espérant qu'il retrouve toutes ses capacités pulmonaires et cardiaques d'ici quelques semaines.

Après avoir expliqué à Potts comment il se sentait, et ses progrès en matière de respiration, Tony prit un air presque solennel, et saisit la main de Loki.

« Pep', commença-t-il. Loki et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

\- Tu n'es pas enceinte, Tony ? Sourit Potts pour masquer une angoisse subite.

\- Non, si l'un de nous devait tomber enceinte, ce serait moi, rétorqua Loki pince-sans-rire. Et je ne parle pas de sexe, quoique, mais bien de biologie. »

Tony lui mit maladroitement une taloche derrière la tête provoquant l'hilarité du Prince, puis reprit son sérieux.

« Loki et moi, commença-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, allons nous marier. »

La tête de Potts fut impayable, et Loki regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo.

« Vous marier, répéta Potts hébétée. Toi, Tony, tu vas te marier ? Mon Dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?

\- Pour la défense de Tony, intervint Loki, le choix n'est pas vraiment le notre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions attendu quelques décennies, mais le Conseil des Jarl …

\- Des décennies ? S'étrangla Potts d'une voix suraiguë. Comment ça des décennies ?

\- Et bien tout est un peu lié dans cette histoire, tenta d'expliquer le milliardaire. Pour me sauver la vie, les Æsir ont accepté de me donner une sorte de plante magique. C'est une sorte d'immense honneur parce qu'apparemment, ça fait muter l'ADN…

\- _Je te demande pardon_ ? Muter ton ADN ? Mais tu es devenu fou ? Et si les effets…

\- Les effets sont tout à fait contrôlés, la coupa Loki d'un ton impatient. Les effets des pommes font que l'ADN de Tony se rapproche de celui d'un Ase.

\- C…comment ça ? Bégaya la pauvre CEO perdue.

\- Eh bien, je vais vivre plus longtemps, répondit Tony un peu gêné. Je serai plus résistant, plus fort, tout le foutoir. C'est pour ça que les Asgardiens veulent que je vienne vivre à Asgard. Ils ont peur qu'on fasse des expériences sur mon ADN.

\- Ils veulent te surveiller, comprit Potts.

\- Exact, répondit Loki. Mais Tony ne sera pas prisonnier. Il sera … comme Thor, quelques temps sur Asgard, quelques temps sur Terre. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'être Tony Stark. Je devine qu'il sera même bien plus Stark quand il rentrera sur Terre qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis longtemps. »

La boutade détendit un peu Potts, mais celle-ci continua de regarder tristement sa tasse.

« Tu vas vivre combien de temps alors ? Trouva-t-elle le courage de demander.

\- Probablement quelques millénaires, si je ne me tue pas en chemin.

\- Je te l'interdis, répondit sèchement Loki »

Loki se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir, encore, surréagit. Mais Tony ne se laissa pas démonter, et lui tira la langue dans une preuve irréfutable de maturité.

« Des millénaires, répéta Potts en se mordillant les lèvres. Tu vas vivre des millénaires. C'est … ok, je n'arrive pas à l'assimiler.

\- Et vous ne le pourrez pas, essaya de la consoler Loki un peu maladroitement. Le cerveau humain ne peut pas appréhender ce genre de durée de vie.

\- Tu vas nous regarder vieillir et mourir, se rendit compte Potts avec une sorte d'horreur fascinée. Mon Dieu Tony !

\- C'est pour cela que Tony vivra à Asgard, afin d'être avec des personnes qui ont la même vitesse de vieillissement, ou presque. »

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Potts resta triste pendant le reste de la conversation, et quand elle partit, Tony la raccompagna, sûrement pour échanger quelques mots avec elle, dans un dernier essai pour la réconforter.

Pendant ce temps, Loki réunit ses enfants pour leurs leçons quotidiennes, mais son esprit gambergeait, et il n'était pas concentré sur sa tâche.

Après deux heures comme cela, Loki laissa tomber, et libéra ses enfants, qui s'empressèrent de retourner à leurs activités favorites. Le Dieu du Chaos en profita pour rejoindre son compagnon, qui était descendu à son atelier, d'après FRIDAY.

Loki le trouva en plein calculs compliqués et manipulation à une main, donc difficilement, de son sol holographique. Il tentait apparemment d'adapter son univers de travail à son nouvel handicap, tout en cherchant un moyen d'articuler son bras grâce à une prothèse, ou était-ce une sorte d'exosquelette ? Loki resta à l'entrée, Tony ne l'ayant pas remarqué, l'observant redevenir celui que tout le monde connaissait, le génie hyperactif incapable de mettre son cerveau sur pause.

Loki se sentait chanceux d'avoir trouvé une personne comme Tony. A la hauteur de sa propre intelligence, compréhensif, aimant, attentionné, mais qui avait besoin de sa propre indépendance, exactement comme lui. Finalement, il se fit connaître en avançant dans la pièce. Tony lui jeta un regard, mais continua de travailler, son bras gauche manipulant les hologrammes avec plus ou moins de dextérité, et donnant des ordres à FRIDAY de temps en temps.

« Pepper veut qu'on organise une conférence de presse, dit-il sans s'arrêter.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Tout. Le mariage, mon départ sur Asgard, mes blessures, le fait que je ne quitte pas la compagnie, tout quoi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, hésita Loki.

\- Elle veut d'abord en parler avec Coulson, si j'ai bien compris, pour ne pas faire de boulette. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord.

\- Je vois, râla un peu Loki.

\- Je suis d'accord pour organiser une conf' de presse, mais j'ai pas encore dit oui sur le contenu, clarifia Tony en se retournant pour lancer un calcul sur son ordinateur. Ça s'organise pas sur un coup de tête ces trucs-là. Ou alors, faut être moi, et revenir d'un mois de captivité en Afghanistan, pour annoncer que j'arrête la fabrication des armes. Mouais, pas mon meilleur coup médiatique cela dit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? A propos de l'organisation de la conf' de presse ? Juste le principe ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur Midgard depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir donner un avis éclairé et éclairant, botta-t-il en touche. J'ai bien conscience que tu es une personnalité publique, et qu'il te faut donner des explications à chacune de tes frasques, ou de tes pas de travers, mais …

\- C'est une bonne idée, le coupa Tony toujours concentré sur son travail. Ou alors, une interview plus intimiste … je ne sais pas. Si on fait une interview, tu pourrais peut-être être avec moi. Ouais, ça peut être une bonne idée. FRIDAY ?

\- _Oui, Tony ?_

\- Envoie un texto à Pepper : Pourquoi pas une interview intimiste ? Peut-être en direct ?

\- _C'est envoyé_ , dit l'IA.

\- Merci ma grande. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense, commença Loki, que c'est bien plus ton domaine que le mien et que je vais te faire confiance.

\- Genre ? Tu ne veux pas donner ton avis ?

\- Si, je donnerai mon avis sur le contenu, mais pour le principe de dévoiler un certain nombre d'information au peuple de Midgard, c'est toi qui voit.

\- Han ! Fit Tony en levant enfin la tête vers lui. Tu veux que je prenne toute la responsabilité s'il y a un scandale, ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Loki traversa les hologrammes et vint enlacer Tony, déposant par la même occasion, un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as percé à jour minn hjarta, dit-il. Mais je suis sûr que le SHIELD ou Fury arriveront quand même à me mettre n'importe quel désastre sur le dos.

\- Ah, ça ! Il ne fallait pas être un méchant diabolique, d'abord. »

Loki se laissa enlacer par le bras valide de Tony, alors que le milliardaire levait la tête pour quémander un baiser. Le Dieu du Chaos ne se lassait jamais des moments de tendresse qui parsemaient leurs journées à tous deux. Il était passé tellement proche de ne plus jamais revoir son compagnon, qu'il profitait de chacun de ces instants comme autant de cadeaux de la vie.

Le soir venu, Loki proposa à Tony de lui faire un massage. Il aida le milliardaire à se déshabiller (c'était une des choses qui irritaient le plus Tony, devoir demander de l'aide pour ôter ses vêtements), puis l'allongea complètement nu sur le lit, à plat ventre. Il avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt un flacon d'huile de massage (comestible, disait l'emballage), et cela lui avait donné l'idée de ce petit moment intime.

Tony s'était montré réticent à être complètement nu, mais avec persévérance et douceur, Loki l'avait rassuré. Il n'irait jamais au-delà de la volonté de Tony, et si celui-ci était dérangé par la moindre chose, il arrêterait tout. Le bras invalide de Tony fut positionné afin de ne gêner personne, puis Loki versa une généreuse dose d'huile dans ses mains, afin de la réchauffer.

Il commença par les épaules, pour détendre un peu le milliardaire crispé, le mettre en confiance. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, issus de la pratique, et d'une bonne connaissance de l'anatomie. Patiemment, il délia les trapèzes, les omoplates, puis massa le bras droit, désormais infirme, de Tony. Sa peau brûlée était guérie, et de grandes cicatrices barraient son membre jusqu'au coude. Sa main, plus sévèrement touchée par les tortures, était recroquevillée, et ne bougeait plus, sauf quand des spasmes de douleur la traversait. Loki s'appliqua à masser chaque doigt, les faisant doucement bouger à la manière d'un physiothérapeute, pour conserver l'élasticité des muscles.

Tony avait fermé les yeux, et son visage semblait plus détendu, ce qui encouragea Loki. Il passa au deuxième bras, mais y passa moins de temps. Puis il revint sur le dos. Cette fois, il travailla tout le dos, dénouant chaque muscle, chaque nœud, avec patience et minutie, provoquant parfois un halètement ou un ronronnement chez son compagnon.

Quand il arriva à la base du dos, il ralentit cependant, surveillant les réactions de Tony. Il descendit très progressivement vers ses fesses, continuant de masser avec application ce séant si bien proportionné à son goût, si ferme et si chaud.

« Lo', marmonna Tony dans l'oreiller sans ouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que tu m'allumes ?

\- Je n'oserai pas minn hjarta, répondit le Dieu du Chaos avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Moui, soupira Tony. Continue. T'arrête pas. »

Loki décida de laisser les fesses de Tony tranquilles, et continua son massage sur les jambes jusqu'aux pieds. Il massa consciencieusement les extrémités qui avaient elles aussi souffert lors des tortures du Mandarin. Puis, par excès de zèle, il remonta sur le postérieur, afin d'approfondir le massage.

Tony gémit de façon proprement excitante, et Loki se sentit durcir un peu. Il se morigéna en silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle, d'autant qu'il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller aussi loin avec Tony ce soir-là.

« Tu étais pas déjà passé par là ? Le taquina Tony d'une voix pâteuse.

\- T'es-tu endormi, mon amour ? Répondit Loki. Je pense que je n'ai pas fini mon travail sur ces deux merveilles.

\- Hmmm, oui, continue, l'encouragea Tony.

\- Penses-tu que je puisse … aller plus loin ? Hésita Loki. »

Tony prit le temps de réfléchir, les yeux ouverts, regardant vers le mur de gauche.

« Je pense … je pense que oui.

\- Guide-moi, minn hjarta. »

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

Loki reprit le massage, mais cette fois, il glissa un doigt entre les deux fesses, pour suivre le sillon qui les séparait. Il entendit Tony haleter, mais le milliardaire ne se tendit pas. Loki se pencha et embrassa les deux globes blancs, les léchant, les mordillant un peu. Il devait reconnaître que l'huile comestible était une bonne idée. Le goût n'était pas désagréable. Les halètements de Tony se firent un peu plus prononcés, et Loki devina aux tortillements du milliardaire, qu'il devait être de plus en plus excité.

Le Dieu s'enhardit, et glissa son doigt à nouveau entre les fesses de Tony, touchant son anus de la pulpe de son index. Il attendit une quelconque réaction, qui ne vint pas, et appuya légèrement, commençant un massage léger. Les halètements devinrent gémissements de plaisir. Le doigt de Loki poussait les chairs, étalant l'huile consciencieusement sur les muqueuses et sur la peau, dans un bruit de succion léger, et proprement excitant aux oreilles du Dieu. A chaque va-et-vient, l'index allait un peu plus loin à l'intérieur, étirant les muscles, détendant l'anus du milliardaire alanguis.

Quand il jugea son travail suffisant, Loki ajouta un deuxième doigt, et ré-embrassa les fesses de Tony. Le génie lança sa main gauche vers Loki, tentant de toucher son entre-jambe.

« Enlève, haleta-t-il incapable d'aligner quelques mots. »

Mais Loki n'avait pas besoin d'une phrase complète pour comprendre la demande. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, afin de laisser son compagnon se saisir de son sexe. Les premiers gestes de Tony furent un peu maladroit, mais il trouva une position plus confortable pour la masturbation. Loki était lui aussi dans une posture un peu tordue, mais il n'en avait cure. Il recommença à doigter son fiancé, avec une ardeur renouvelée, maintenant que Tony était ouvert et actif.

Les doigts huileux bougeaient sans difficulté à l'intérieur du génie, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Trois doigts. La main de Tony s'activa plus fort sur la queue de Loki. Trois doigts massant la prostate, ne laissant aucun répit au milliardaire gémissant et masturbant.

Loki ferma les yeux, sentant sa propre jouissance monter. Il avait tenté de l'ignorer, voulant que ce soir-là soit avant tout celui de Tony, mais son amour était doué de ces mains, et savait faire jouir son compagnon vite et bien. Loki ne savait plus s'il devait faire jouir Tony en premier, ou s'il pouvait s'oublier sous la caresse sur sa queue. Heureusement, son corps choisit pour lui, et il éjacula sur l'épaule de Tony. Papillonnant des yeux pour se concentrer, il reprit le massage de la prostate de son fiancé, et quelques instants plus tard, Tony eut une exclamation, son corps se tendit, et il jouit sur les draps.

 _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_ _ **/!\**_

La magie, cet incroyable outil, permit à Loki de nettoyer les draps, et de remplir la baignoire d'eau parfaitement chaude, afin qu'ils s'y glissent tous les deux.

Enlacés dans l'eau, Loki souriait doucement. Le chemin serait long, parsemé d'embûches. Mais ils iraient bien au final. Il en était persuadé.

Ils iraient bien.

Jusqu'aux prochaines emmerdes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de Seul le Chaos est Infini.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, même si vous êtes restez silencieux. Merci à tous les reviewers, particulièrement Obviously Enough, Faesha Lokidottir, Mad-artist-in-the-wild, et tous les autres.**_

 _ **Une suite est en préparation, parce que j'ai encore tellement de choses à dire sur ces personnages ! Mais cela ne collait plus avec l'intrigue principale, et donc, il fallait à un moment dire stop. Donc une suite arrivera, et pour le moment elle s'appelle : Les Prochaines Emmerdes. Mais c'est fortement susceptible de changer, vu que Seul le Chaos est Infini a changé de titre deux ou trois fois ^^**_

 _ **Des bises à tous !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	30. Annonce

« _Ces dernières années, notre monde a dû faire face à deux grandes révélations intimement impliquées. La découverte que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers, et la découverte que parmi nous se cachent des êtres dotés de capacités hors du commun. Ces deux révélations ont amené leurs lots de questions et de problèmes. Et qui dit nouveaux problèmes, dit nouvelles règles. Ce n'est que cela. De nouvelles lois, discutées en profondeur entre de nombreux représentants de pays différents, rassemblées dans ce que nous appelons les Accords de Sokovie, en mémoire de ce jour funeste où une ville entière fut rayée de la carte à cause de ces nouveaux problèmes._

 _« Je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous présenter les grands axes de ces lois, afin de les expliquer pour qu'elles soient comprises et acceptées. Plutôt que de lois, je préfère parler des droits et devoirs des surhumains. Sans plus tarder, je vais énoncer devant vous et devant le reste du monde le premier article de ces Accords, le fondement-même de cette législation : Tous les surhumains ont le droit de vivre libres et d'user de leurs pouvoirs dans la limite de leurs devoirs._

 _« Chaque surhumain est unique_. _La rareté de leurs pouvoirs, prédispositions, dons, qu'ils soient innés ou acquis, est précieuse. Il est donc urgent d'en apprendre plus sur ces dons afin de leur offrir la place qu'ils méritent dans le monde. C'est pourquoi chaque pays signataire des Accords de Sokovie mettra en place un système de recensement détaillé qui permettra à terme de comprendre un peu plus ces pouvoirs._

 _« De plus, et parce que nous avons désormais la preuve que des forces belliqueuses au-delà de notre atmosphère peuvent nous envahir, les signataires se sont engagés à diriger les surhumains les surhumains en fonction de leurs pouvoirs et capacités vers des postes et des responsabilités adaptés, voire à créer une unité stratégique de réserve en cas de nouvelle attaque._

 _« Enfin, et c'est le dernier point abordé par les Accords, la présence de personnes non-terriennes sur notre planète. Ces personnes devront se faire connaître et enregistrer, comme n'importe quel migrant dans n'importe quel pays. Voici donc les grands axes des Accords de Sokovie, ratifiés par la totalité des membres de l'ONU. Ce texte sera d'ici quelques heures, disponible au téléchargement dans cinquante langues différentes, sur le site des Nations Unies. Je vous remercie. »_

Vous ne rêvez pas. Ceci est un extrait de la suite de Seul le Chaos est Infini, titrée : « Les Prochaines Emmerdes » dont le premier chapitre sera publié demain. Ne manquez pas cela !

J'aimerai remercier les qui se sont manifesté.e.s après la fin de la publication de SlCeI : ettoile qui a juste reviewé tous les chapitres les uns après les autres, arala87 et Janis dont les reviews m'ont beaucoup émue, Thorfinia dont la théorie est intéressante.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont lu sans laissé de reviews, la majorité silencieuse, selon l'expression consacrée.

A demain !


End file.
